En mi mundo
by Animetrixx
Summary: ¿Qué decisión se debería tomar cuándo descubres que todo tu mundo, lleno de alegrías, sueños y satisfacciones, tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar a su fin? Este es el dilema al que se deberá enfrentar Chitoge tras descubrir que su maravillosa vida de ensueño en Japón tiene los días contados. ¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!
1. Prólogo

**A partir de aquí comienza la reedición de la historia. Disfrusta de la nueva redacción, mejorada y con algunas sorpresas.**

**En mi mundo.**

_Nisekoi es un manga creado por Komi Naoshi y publicado en la revista Weekly Shonen Jump de la editorial Shueshia. A ellos pertenecen todos los derechos intelectuales de la obra. Este Fanfiction fue escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro y tiene fines meramente recreativos._

* * *

Prólogo.

Pasaba una tranquila mañana de domingo dentro de la mansión de la familia Kirisaki. Si bien podían ser ya las ocho o inclusive las nueve de la mañana, no tenía la menor de las importancias. Pues al no haber clases ese día, la joven y unigénita hija del máximo líder de la organización criminal conocida como _"The Beehive,"_ se podía dar el lujo de permanecer en cama por cuanto tiempo desease. No obstante, una vez que el sueño se disipó por cuenta propia, la preciosa rubia abrió sus enormes ojos de color azul pálido, y, dejando escapar un bostezo, estiró sus brazos.

_"Mi nombre es Chitoge Kirisaki, tengo 17 años de edad. Y dentro de unas semanas habrán sido ya dos años desde que me mudé a vivir a Japón."_

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza a abrir las cortinas de la enorme ventana, dejando entrar los rayos del sol a todos los rincones de su habitación. Aunque en domingo se le daba todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse antes de bajar a desayunar, la joven sabía muy bien que, si lo que quería era aprovechar la mayor cantidad de tiempo de su día libre, lo mejor era darse un poco de prisa. Tomó un relajante baño, peinó su larga cabellera, dorada como los rayos del sol, y se vistió con prendas cómodas.

"_Puede ser que para los ojos de muchos mi vida sea un poco distinta a la de los demás, pues mi papá es un gangster. Es por eso que desde que nací he vivido rodeada de personas que intimidan y ahuyentan a las demás personas. Por culpa de ello nunca pude hacer amigos, por más que lo intenté._

_»Pero… desde que llegué a Japón, mi vida cambió por completo. Por fin tuve la dicha de conocer buenos amigos, gente que me aceptan por como soy y que no les importa sobre lo de mi familia. Gracias a ellos por fin pude conocer lo bien que se siente pasar momentos tan especiales en la compañía de otras personas. Todos y cada uno de estos maravillosos recuerdos y anécdotas que he hecho a su lado, ahora mismo son mi más grande tesoro. Sin embargo…"_

'Buenos días, señorita, que pase un excelente domingo' era el saludo más repetido entre los sicarios y servidumbre con los que se cruzaba camino al comedor. Ella les sonreía y regresaba el saludo con entusiasmo.

_"No todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas. Pues a los pocos días de haberme establecido en la ciudad, mi papá me metió en un gravísimo aprieto. Me comprometió a tener que fingir una relación sentimental con un chico, uno que resultó ser ni más ni menos que el segundo en línea de sucesión de un clan de Yakuza de esta ciudad; todo para evitar que se desatara una encarnizada guerra entre ellos y los de nuestra banda. Al principio me negué, pero al ver las terribles cosas que podrían pasar si no aceptaba, no tuve más opción que hacerlo. La razón por la que semejante tarea me resultaba tan difícil al principio, era por el 'pequeño' detalle de que yo ya conocía a ese estúpido, pues él y yo asistimos a la misma clase y no nos llevábamos nada bien. Vaya broma del destino que de entre todas las personas del mundo tuviera que ser ese insoportable brote de soya con quien estaría forzada a salir a partir de ese día._

_»Y es que él y yo somos como el agua y el aceite: no nos podemos poner de acuerdo en nada y siempre nos peleamos por cualquier tontería. Aún así, en ese momento no tuvimos otra opción que trabajar juntos y actuar en frente de nuestras familias como si estuviésemos enamorados el uno del otro. A partir de ese entonces, él y yo hemos pasado por muchas dificultades…"_

Su desayuno siempre era por demás opulento, todo un desfile de manjares que uno no esperaría encontrar en algo que no fuera el banquete de una celebración aristócrata o de la realeza. Mas a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo; era algo a lo que, desde pequeña, estaba acostumbrada junto con el resto de lujos y excesos de su muy adinerada familia. Chitoge le preguntó al cocinero por su padre y éste le dijo que él ya había asistido desde temprano. La joven se apresuró a terminar sus alimentos. Quería buscarlo.

_"Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a él. Viví, en contra de mis deseos, muchas aventuras y desventuras a su lado. Algunas de ellas fueron tristes, y otras más, muy alegres. Es un tanto irónico que al final de cuentas, a pesar de todo lo obstinada y renuente que fui, haya terminado enamorándome de él de verdad. Aún cuando nuestra relación no era más que una simple actuación, aún cuando en un principio juraba que no podía detestar más a un chico como lo detestaba a él. Que ese tonto brote de soya haya terminado gustándome de verdad, es tan… irónico._

_»Y es por ello, por todas esas cosas horribles que le dije y que le hice en un principio, que aún no encuentro la manera adecuada de hacerle saber lo que siento por él. Me da tanta vergüenza que no sabría ni por dónde comenzar. Nadie más lo sabe, ni mi padre, ni ninguna de mis amigas. Sin darme cuenta, terminé manteniendo mi amor en secreto durante más de un año."_

Mientras se paseaba por los corredores de la mansión, le fue preguntando a la servidumbre y a los gángsters con los que se topaba si sabían dónde estaba su padre. Tenía planes de salir, pero antes deseaba pasar a saludarlo. En uno de los salones una criada le informó que la última vez ella lo había visto en la biblioteca leyendo el periódico. "Gracias" le contestó Chitoge con una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió hacia allá con diligencia, a la par que tarareaba una alegre cancioncilla y saludaba jubilosa a todo el mundo.

_"Otra cosa igual de increíble fue cuándo nos enteramos que nosotros ya nos habíamos conocido hace más de diez años, cuando aún éramos pequeños. Y que, por si fuera poco, cabía la posibilidad de que yo haya sido por aquellos años el primer amor de su vida. Sin embargo, yo no soy la única que podría resultar ser aquella niña de sus recuerdos con la que hizo una promesa de amor. Hay otras chicas además de mí quienes también estuvieron presentes durante aquel verano de sus recuerdos, y que, por azares del destino, todas nos volvimos a reunir en el presente, junto a él. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y hasta la fecha no hemos podido recordar nada de lo que nos pasó a todos nosotros durante aquel verano cuando nos conocimos._

_»Pero eso ya no me importa. El pasado es el pasado, el presente es el presente. Y yo le quiero a él por lo que es y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que lo volví a conocer. Pero esos no son más que mis propios sentimientos. La verdad es que sigo sin saber qué es lo que él piensa al respecto. Si yo resultara ser aquella niña con la que hizo esa promesa de casarse… ¿Aún querría cumplirla sabiendo que esa niña soy yo? Y si no resulto ser esa niña ¿Seguiría queriendo a la niña de sus recuerdos por siempre? ¿Algún día voltearía a verme?"_

—Buenos días, señorita —le saludó, apartándola de sus pensamientos, su fiel asistente: la joven y talentosa sicario Seishirou Tsugumi—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirige?

—Buenos días, Tsugumi. Iba a la biblioteca a saludar a mi padre antes de salir.

—Es cierto, señorita, hoy va a tener su cita con el joven Raku Ichijou. Le deseo que se divierta mucho este día.

—Gracias. —Sonrió. Ambas se despidieron.

_"Pero ahora que lo pienso, si todo este tiempo he podido pasar infinidad de momentos junto a él, fue gracias al compromiso que tenemos de simular estar en una relación. Hoy, por ejemplo, vamos a tener una de esas tantas citas falsas que planeamos periódicamente para que la gente no sospeche. Año nuevo, las vacaciones, los días festivos, navidad, los festivales de verano, incluso mis fiestas de cumpleaños… todos esas fechas las hemos pasado juntos porque es lo que se supone que una pareja de enamorados hace. Pero, ¿qué pasará con nosotros una vez que ya no tengamos que seguir fingiendo ser novios? Ya no habría ninguna razón por la cual seguir con estas citas, ni pasar el tiempo juntos. Probablemente yo pasaría a ser una amiga más. ¿O acaso él seguiría asistiendo por su gusto a mis fiestas cuando ya no tenga más esa obligación?_

_»Creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. De todas maneras, Papá dijo que tendríamos que seguir así durante tres años y todavía nos falta más de uno. Entonces aún es muy pronto para pensar en… Un momento. ¿Por qué exactamente tres años? ¿Acaso va a pasar algo después de eso?"_

Chitoge tocó la puerta—. Papá, soy yo.

—Pasa, hija.

Su padre, Adelt Kirisaki Wogner, yacía sentado en el centro del enorme y exquisito salón, leyendo su diario. El gánster llevaba puesta aquella cómoda bata de color vino con la que suele dormir, y tenía, como era propio de él, una pinta bastante relajada. Chitoge se acercó a él.

—Buenos días, Papá —la jovencita entrelazó sus manos e hizo una leve reverencia—, sólo pasaba a saludarte y a desearte un feliz domingo. También quería avisarte que en la tarde voy a salir con Raku al cine.

—Ya veo, ya veo —el hombre desatendió su diario y se giró hacia su hija—. Parece ser que cada vez te diviertes más con él, ¿no te parece?

Ante semejante declaración, la rubia escupió y casi se mordía la lengua.

—A-a- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—Recuerdo que al principio, cada vez que estabas por salir en una cita con el joven Ichijou, ponías una mueca de malhumorada que apenas y podías disimular frente a los demás. Pero ya no es así. De hecho, he notado que te pones de muy buen humor cada vez que estás por verlo.

—¡Te equivocas! —Se sonrojó y desvió la cara—. Es solo que… es solo que yo ya me acostumbré. Eso es todo.

—Oh, ya veo… Eso es bueno —dijo Adelt, una sonrisilla pícara se dejó asomar por unos instantes. Luego volvió a fijar su vista en las noticias de su diario, como si asumiese que la conversación había finalizado—. Bien hija, te deseo que te la pases bien en este día.

—Papá, sobre eso, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Chitoge sonaba algo nerviosa, insegura, cual niño que necesita hablar de algo vergonzoso con un superior y titubea entre el atreverse o no.

—Claro, hija. ¿De qué se trata?

La joven tomó asiento. Su padre dejó su periódico sobre la mesita.

—Verás… es sobre aquel compromiso entre Raku y yo. Tú y el papá de ese tonto brote de frijol nos dijeron que debíamos hacernos pasar por novios durante tres años. Y pues… creo que ya están por cumplirse dos de esos tres años. Y pues… bueno… solo quería saber algo: ¿Por qué tres años? D-digo ¿Por qué tienen que ser tres largos años? ¡No es que quisiera seguir con esto, y por mí lo habría dejado de hacer hace mucho! Pero… ¿Por qué tienen que ser exactamente tres años?

El semblante de Adelt se tornó más serio. Reflexionó por unos momentos y miró, con un mohín de nerviosismo y pena, a su hija. Daba la impresión de que lo que estaba a punto de decirle no iba a ser fácil.

—Chitoge, supuse que tú ya te debías de haber dado cuenta, pero, pensándolo bien, fui yo quien debió habértelo dicho con mayor claridad aquella ocasión en lugar de asumir que lo habías entendido…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues verás, la razón por la que tienes que aparentar ser novia de ese jovencito durante tres años exactos es porque ese es justamente el tiempo que nosotros estaremos en esta ciudad.

—¿Qué? —La actitud de Chitoge cambió por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Tal como lo oyes. Una vez que hayas terminado tus estudios de instituto, nos regresaremos a América, por lo que ya no va a ser necesario continuar con esto.

Chitoge sufrió de una horrible sensación de vacío en lo profundo de su pecho. Hasta ese momento ella había estado tan absorta en su nueva vida que jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de volver a USA.

—¡Pero Papá! ¿Por qué tenemos que marcharnos?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea de estudiar la universidad en América?

—¡NO ES POR ESO!

De manera explosiva, Chitoge se puso en pie. Adelt advirtió muy bien la desesperación y la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, en su voz a medio quebrarse, en sus gestos y en sus ademanes impacientes y torpes. Lo que hasta hace apenas unos momentos se temía que pasara, se había cumplido.

—Papá… —una vez que logró guardar un poco la compostura, la rubia pasó a dar su explicación—: Yo… Antes de que llegáramos a Japón, yo no tenía a nadie a quién pudiera llamar amigo. Siempre me la pasaba sola. No sabía qué se sentía el salir en grupos de personas de tu misma edad a divertirte, o que tus compañeros de clase vinieran a tu casa a celebrar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, o ir a la playa en grupo, o reunirse para estudiar durante las vacaciones de verano, o participar en una obra de teatro de la escuela, o asistir a un festival de verano con todos tus amigos, o hacer pijamadas… o… o… ¡No puedo! —Se llevó las manos al rostro—. Si yo volviera a América, dejaría atrás a todos mis amigos que pude hacer por primera vez en la vida, y una vez más volvería a estar sola. ¡No quiero, simplemente no quiero dejar a mis amigos! ¿No sería posible quedarnos a vivir aquí por más tiempo? Por lo menos permíteme estudiar también aquí la universidad… No, incluso pienso que no sería mala idea que nos quedáramos a vivir aquí para siempre. ¡Por favor, Papá!

Adelt tragó saliva. Se sabía por demás responsable de lo que sus decisiones habían provocado en su amada hija, y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias. No le cupo la menor duda: ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora o nunca tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.

—Chitoge, entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta de cómo has progresado en tus relaciones personales desde que llegamos a Japón. Y si tú deseas permanecer aquí por más tiempo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo. —Mientras Adelt decía esto, una sonrisa se iba pintando en el rostro de su hija, misma que no le duró ni un instante una vez agregó—: Pero las cosas no son así de sencillas. Como sabrás, mis hombres y los hombres del padre de Ichijou no pueden llevarse bien. Y eso es algo que ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido remediar, después de todo, hay asuntos de rivalidad en los negocios de por medio. Fue por esta razón que en un principio se nos ocurrió la idea de emparentarlos. De esa forma a nuestros muchachos no les quedaría más opción que tolerarse y tener una tregua por ustedes. Pero una vez que dicho romance se termine, lo más probable es que ellos tarde o temprano volverán a las andadas y la guerra entre las dos bandas se reanudará. La única vía que tenemos para conservar la paz es que ustedes dos continúen con este simulacro. ¿Entiendes lo que te trato de decir?

—Sí —susurró la jovencita, encogida de hombros y con la mirada en el piso—, eso creo.

—El padre de Raku y yo pactamos este simulacro porque sabíamos que sólo se iba a tratar de algo temporal. Cuándo nos mudamos a esta ciudad yo ya tenía previsto que estaríamos aquí sólo por tres años y que después nos marcharíamos. En el hipotético caso de que quisiéramos quedarnos por más tiempo, la única alternativa que tendríamos sería que tú y el joven Raku continuaran simulando ser pareja por más tiempo. Pero eso no sería de ninguna forma justo para ninguno de los dos. Tarde o temprano ustedes van a querer salir y relacionarse con otra persona, con alguien a quien quieran de verdad, y es por eso que no pueden fingir ser novios por siempre. Ya bastante daño les hemos hecho al tenerlos en tan enorme compromiso durante tanto tiempo. Lo justo es que en algún momento ustedes se liberen de este compromiso para que puedan estar con la persona que de verdad amen.

—Pero papá, es que yo…

—¿Es que, qué?

Por un momento Chitoge pensó en decirle la verdad: que ella quería permanecer al lado de Raku, que sus sentimientos hacia él eran verdaderos; pero se dio cuenta que mientras los sentimientos del propio Raku no fuesen iguales a los suyos, aquello no iba a cambiar en nada las cosas.

—Es que yo tranquilamente podría quedarme a vivir aquí mientras que tú y tus hombres se regresan a América. Así ya no habría ninguna guerra y yo…

—Imposible —negó Adelt con rotundez.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Ya te le dije la última vez, Chitoge, no puedo dejarte sola. Sabes muy bien que debido a mi oficio tengo muchos enemigos que disfrutarían hacerme daño a través de ti. Ya pasó una vez hace unos años cuando te secuestraron. La única manera de que estés siempre a salvo es que mis hombres y yo estemos cerca para cuidarte. Si me separo de ti y algo te llegara a pasar, jamás me lo perdonaría. Entiéndelo.

—Pero papá… yo…

—Perdóname, Chitoge. Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes. Pero es que yo jamás me imaginé que llegarías a forjar relaciones tan profundas en esta ciudad. De todas formas aún falta más de un año para que el momento de marcharnos llegue. Si quieres, podemos pensar en algo en lo que ese día llega. Pero recuérdalo, Chitoge, ni Ichijou ni yo estamos dispuestos a seguir obligándolos ni a ti ni a Raku a sacrificarse por siempre, por lo que ese plazo tarde o temprano se tiene que acabar. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que sigas atesorando cada uno de los momentos que has vivido junto a tus amigos y… Chitoge, ¿a dónde vas?

La rubia ya no pudo escuchar una sola palabra más. Acababa de salir de la biblioteca hecha un energúmeno. La servidumbre y gángsters que se toparon con ella la miraron extrañados, algunos hasta intentaron preguntarle si algo le había ocurrido, pero ella sólo los pasó de largo.

_"Entonces… entonces dentro de un año no sólo ya no voy a seguir estando cerca de él, sino que ni siquiera volveré a verlo, ni a él ni a ninguna de mis amigas. Todas esas cosas maravillosas que me han pasado se quedarán atrás, como un simple y lejano recuerdo, y yo volveré a estar sola como en un inicio. Y, además, Papá tiene razón: tarde o temprano Raku tiene que dejar a un lado este falso noviazgo para poder estar con la chica a la que realmente ame. Yo sólo soy una novia falsa que tarde o temprano tiene que salir de su vida. Si nunca se llega a fijar en mí, lo normal es que termine con otra persona. Todo este tiempo no he sido otra cosa para él que un amor falso."_

Una de las empleadas domésticas se disponía a limpiar los muebles del pasillo. En ese momento notó que sobre la pequeña mesita ornamental había un par de pequeñas gotas de agua. Las limpió sin llegar a imaginarse que se trataban de las lágrimas que la jovencita de rubios cabellos había derramado mientras corría por los pasillos.

Más tarde, Raku recibió un mensaje de texto desde su celular. Era de Chitoge, en donde le decía que no iba a poder asistir a su cita al cine por causas de fuerza mayor. Ese mismo día, la rubia se pasó toda la noche encerrada en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, llorando en silencio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no pudo concebir el sueño por más que lo intentó. Los pensamientos de un fatídico futuro que tarde o temprano la iba a alcanzar no la dejaron en paz.

_"¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?"_


	2. Capítulo 1

Primera parte.

Capítulo I

Lunes por la mañana: la hora de asistir al colegio había llegado. El joven Raku Ichijou, hijo unigénito del cabeza en jefe de la facción central Yakuza _Shuuei-gumi_, segundo en sucesión de la misma y estudiante de segundo año en la escuela preparatoria _Bonyari_, se disponía a salir luego de haber terminado de preparar y servir el desayuno a cada uno de los miembros del clan de su padre. Como era costumbre, todos en la mansión lo despidieron en medio de porras, deseos de ánimo y una que otra cursi lágrima. Si algo no le faltaba era el cariño incondicional de todos esos bastardos hijos de puta, cuya sola existencia hacían de su vida, desde que había nacido, un verdadero suplicio y una eterna lucha por ser aceptado en la sociedad.

Trotó con un poco de prisa. Ya llevaba algunos minutos de retraso y lo último que quería era hacer enfurecer a aquella persona. Llegó a la misma esquina de siempre, en dónde su supuesta novia: la súper popular y bellísima alumna que vino desde América, Chitoge Kirisaki, diariamente le esperaba. Tal y como lo suponía —y se temía—, ésta se ya encontraba ahí parada, con pinta de llevar harto tiempo. "Mierda, de seguro debe estar molesta" pensó. Ya no había nada que hacer salvo pedir disculpas.

Caminar juntos de ida y vuelta al colegio era una de las tantas rutinas que ellos implementaban como parte de su actuación como enamorados, la cual venían llevando a cabo durante ya casi dos largos años.

—Buenos días, Chitoge. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar… Chito… ¿Chitoge?

El desconcierto de Ichijou no era para menos. Chitoge lucía, por alguna extraña razón, bastante apática, ida, melancólica y muy, pero muy demacrada.

—Buenos días, querido —la rubia le devolvió el saludo con la voz desencajada y triste.

—Chitoge, ¿pero qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Nada —sabiéndose demasiado obvia, la rubia trató de poner todo de sí para encubrirse—. Anoche tuve insomnio y me dormí hasta muy tarde. Apúrate, que ya vamos un poco tarde, tonto brote de soya.

A Raku no le convenció en lo absoluto aquella explicación, pero, ya que por el momento no era aconsejable insistirle, decidió que dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de abordar de manera apropiada el tema. Bien podría ser que ella simplemente aún no estaba preparada para compartirle su problema. "O quizás en unas horas se le pase y esté mejor. Si no, le volveré a preguntar" pensó.

"Él siempre me ha esperado para caminar juntos a la escuela" iba, entre tanto, reflexionando Chitoge, "pero más que nada él sólo lo hace porque tenemos que aparentar que somos novios. Si él y yo sólo fuéramos simples amigos, ¿igual lo haría? Pensándolo más a fondo: ¿Acaso siquiera habríamos llegado a ser amigos?

»Es decir… incluso si él me dijo una vez que me consideraba _su mejor amiga_, casi todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos han sido sólo por tener que guardar las apariencias. Coincidimos con muchas de nuestras amistades, sí, pero igual nada de eso me garantiza que él va a seguir pasando el tiempo conmigo cuando ya no haya ninguna obligación de por medio…

»¿Pero por qué me quiebro tanto la cabeza? Si de todos modos el día que dejemos de ser falsos novios, ese mismo día me voy a separar de él para siempre. Ya nunca podré saber si a él realmente le hubiera gustado estar conmigo."

Llegaron a la escuela y de inmediato se reunieron con el resto de su grupo: Tsugumi, Marika, Kosaki, Ruri y Shuu. Todos ellos pudieron notar, a mayor o menor escala que Raku, que algo no andaba bien en la actitud de su querida amiga; pero Chitoge evadió con negativas cada una de sus preguntas. Raku echó un ligero resoplido, le frustraba mucho el no poder saber qué era lo que le pasaba, y el que la rubia no quisiese al menos decírselo a otra persona, lo volvía mucho más frustrante.

Entraron a su salón. Chitoge permaneció ensimismada en su pupitre mientras que el resto del grupo esperaba a que las clases dieran inicio. Sin reaccionar como comúnmente lo habría hecho, miró como Marika Tachibana, su siempre entrometida compañera de clases, acosaba de nuevo a su falso novio; acción que a su vez había provocado el descontento de Tsugumi, quien no paraba de gritarle a la intrusa que dejara de meterse con los novios ajenos. En otras circunstancias seguro que Chitoge se habría metido en la discusión, pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor para confrontaciones absurdas. Todos en el salón percibieron su total falta de interés y la preocupación hacia ella se acrecentó.

"Marika… Desde siempre ella ha sido tan directa, y no tiene ningún miedo en reconocer sus sentimientos por ese tonto germen de soya. Yo, en cambio, aunque ya ha pasado más de un año desde que descubrí que estoy enamorada de él, me he guardado este secreto y no me he atrevido a confesárselo a nadie. Incluso hubo una vez en que Kosaki me lo preguntó y le mentí. ¿Por qué diablos soy así? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo decirle que me gusta y ya? ¿Acaso es tanto mi miedo a afrontar su rechazo? Si él me dice que no y a partir de esa confesión nuestra relación se vuelve incómoda, ¿qué es lo que él haría? ¿Qué pasaría después? Pero si pienso mejor las cosas, eso ya no tiene la menor importancia. Ya sea que él me rechace o me corresponda, de todas maneras me voy a tener que separar de él una vez que terminemos el instituto. ¿Guardarme este sentimiento hasta que el día de despedirnos llegue sería lo mejor…?"

—Señorita, ¿segura que se siente bien? —Fue la voz de Tsugumi la que sacó a la rubia de su ensimismamiento. Chitoge, con la cara hasta ese entonces pegada al pupitre, se giró hacia su amiga.

—Sí, Tsugumi, ya te lo dije, sólo estoy algo cansada.

Tenía un punto. Su rostro, ojeroso y escuálido, en efecto reflejaba falta de sueño; mas eso no era lo único que delataba su sombría actitud, siendo lo que todos sus amigos —y Marika— advertían.

Las clases por fin dieron inicio y Chitoge permaneció con su mente a la deriva mientras trataba de aparentar que prestaba atención al profesor de turno.

"Aparte, todavía ni hemos podido descubrir la verdad sobre lo que nos ocurrió hace más de diez años, durante el verano en que todos nos conocimos. ¿Qué pasaría si yo resultara ser esa niña con la que hizo aquella promesa de amor? Él me dijo que aún a la fecha sigue enamorado de ella pero… ¿y si descubrimos que yo soy aquella niña, seguiría pensando lo mismo? Es decir: ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera sabes cómo es en el presente? Incluso aún alucino con el hecho de que él probablemente haya sido mi primer amor por aquellos años. ¿No sería entonces como si me hubiese enamorado dos veces de la misma persona en diferentes tiempos? Eso, por donde se vea, es tan… romántico…"

La primera clase del grupo de 2do 'C', continuó sin más embrollos.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones de la escuela en la zona de los grupos de primer año, se hallaban conversando dos compañeras de clase en lo que el profesor de turno llegaba. Se trataban de Haru Onodera, la hermana menor de Kosaki, y su mejor amiga: la tranquila y siempre amistosa _Fuu-chan_. A un lado de ellas y sentada en su pupitre, la estudiante extranjera Paula McCoy se dedicaba a observar con detenimiento a través de la ventana.

—Oye, Paula —le dijo la joven Haru, luego de notar que se veía muy tensa—, ¿te preocupa algo? Te la has pasado todo el día sin hablar con nadie.

—No es nada —refunfuñó la de cabello albino sin desatender su asunto—. Ahora guarda silencio que no me dejas concentrarme.

Paula sonaba molesta, estresada, como si algo no anduviera bien. Haru y _Fuu-chan_ no eran capaces de imaginar qué clase de inconveniente podría tener a alguien como ella, tan segura de sí misma, en ese estado, mucho menos pensar en si había algo que pudieran hacer para ayudarle. De repente, los ojos de la albina se agudizaron. Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por su frente. Por fin había sido capaz de detectar, aunque fuese por un leve instante, aquello que tanto había buscado confirmar desde que llegó a la escuela.

—No hay duda… —Apretó los dientes y se levantó estrepitosamente, azotando la paleta del pupitre.

—¿A dónde vas, Paula-chan? —le preguntó Fuu-chan mas no recibió respuesta.

Paula corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio central de la escuela. Una vez ahí, escaló, a base de extensos y potentes saltos, los muros del edificio principal. En la esquina de la azotea vislumbró una conocida silueta, quien parecía estar vigilando los alrededores del plantel desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Se acercó a ella.

—¡Black Tiger! ¿Tú también lo viste?

—Así es, Paula. —Tsugumi miraba en dirección al mismo rincón en donde Paula había detectado aquella presencia—. Ese maldito espía lleva toda la mañana merodeando la escuela de un lado a otro. Sus movimientos son tan sutiles que no cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de su presencia; sabe moverse muy bien. Ni siquiera yo fui capaz de visualizar bien su rostro. ¿Qué hay de ti, Paula? ¿Pudiste verlo?

—Lo mismo —ladeó la cabeza—. Ese bastardo sabe ocultarse muy bien. Apenas y pude ver su sombra mientras se desplazaba de un punto a otro… Black Tiger, ¿quién crees que sea ese sujeto? ¿Crees que esté aquí para hacerle daño a la señorita?

—No lo puedo asegurar todavía, Paula. Esta es la primera vez que detecto a un intruso como él en la escuela. Pero debemos estar alertas. Por mi parte, debo informar al señor Claude de la situación.

Tsugumi apretó los puños. Tenía un mal presentimiento. El asechamiento de aquel desconocido se sentía muy distinto a cuándo Paula apareció en la ciudad e hizo lo mismo en su momento. Quien quiera que fuese el espía, debía tratarse de alguien sumamente habilidoso. Pero, ¿por qué un sujeto de semejante nivel sería mandado a vigilar la escuela? Pero sobre todo: ¿Quién lo habría mandado? ¿Y con qué propósito?

—Paula.

—¡Sí!

—Hasta que no sepamos bien a qué nos estamos enfrentando, no le vayas a decir nada de esto a la señorita. No hay necesidad de preocuparla en vano hasta no saber primero qué medidas tomar. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

0/0/0/0/0

Las clases en el salón del 2-C estaban por acabar y la rubia aún dejaba de estar sumida en sus pensamientos:

"Todavía me queda un año más junto a él. Sé que al menos debería aprovecharlo para confesarle mis sentimientos antes de despedirme, pero si lo hago, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a su rechazo. Me gusta mucho que las cosas entre nosotros continúen tan bien como hasta ahora. Además, en el remoto caso de que él llegara a corresponder mis sentimientos, sólo tendríamos poco más de un año para estar juntos. Ya que si yo permaneciese aquí por más tiempo, nos veríamos obligados a seguir con la farsa del noviazgo por más tiempo y… ¡Espera un segundo…!"

Chitoge volteó a ver qué estaba haciendo Raku: el muy distraído se veía todo adormilado en su pupitre, incluso bostezaba. Lo que ella no sabía es que, aún dentro de esa torpeza ocasional propia de él, Raku seguía preocupándose por ella. 'Cuando salgamos, le invitaré un ramen y aprovecharé el momento para preguntarle con sutileza qué le ocurre' era lo que el joven Ichijou pensaba en ese momento.

"La razón por la que Papá y sus hombres no pueden estar en esta ciudad por siempre es porque el falso romance entre Raku y yo no puede durar toda la vida. Papá dijo que no sería justo que nosotros pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas fingiendo un noviazgo que en realidad no existe, y que tarde o temprano tendremos que seguir con nuestras vidas. ¿Pero qué pasaría si nada de esto fuera una actuación? ¿Qué pasaría si él y yo fuéramos novios de verdad? Supongo que entonces las cosas podrían seguir como hasta ahora por mucho más tiempo, ya que ni él ni yo veríamos esta relación como una obligación, sino como algo que nosotros dos queremos."

Las imágenes mentales, tan optimistas como utópicas, desfilaron de una en una en su imaginación. Toda la teoría en sí era tan bella: Ella y Raku —en forma caricaturizada— tomados de la mano y sonriendo en un camino de flores mientras que a sus espaldas los hombres de ambas bandas los vitoreaban y reían en paz, unidos y fraternales. Esa simple escena en su cabeza fue más que suficiente para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

"Entonces ya no habría ningún problema si esta relación se extiende más allá de los tres años. Ya que mientras él y yo estemos saliendo, las cosas entre nuestras familias van a estar bien, y entonces ni Papá ni yo tendríamos que marcharnos. En pocas palabras, si él y yo nos convertimos en novios de verdad, yo podría quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre. ¡Ya no habría ninguna necesidad de abandonar a mis amigos!"

—Chitoge —Raku le zarandeó del hombro.

—¿Eh? ¿R-raku? ¿Qué pasa?

—Las clases ya se terminaron. Deja de andar en las nubes, debemos irnos.

—S-sí…

Guardaron sus cosas y salieron del aula junto al resto de la clase. Mientras circulaban por los corredores, Raku advertía lo mucho que la actitud de su supuesta enamorada había cambiado. Si bien seguía igual de distraída, su semblante melancólico y depresivo de hace apenas unos momentos se había reemplazado por uno más o menos meditabundo. Quizás esto es una buena señal, era lo que el joven Raku creía o quería creer.

"No, no, no. Las cosas no son así de fáciles. —Chitoge sacudió su cabeza como tratando de echar a un lado sus fantasías—. Ni siquiera sé todavía si voy a poder hacer que este chico se fije en mí. Ni siquiera he tenido el valor de confesármele.

»Pero una cosa sí sé: ya no puedo seguir más con los brazos cruzados. Si no hago algo, dentro de un año lo perderé a él y a todos mis amigos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué cosa puedo yo hacer para que Raku se fije en mí?"

—Chitoge.

—¿Eh?, ¿Q-qué pasa, Raku?

—Sé que te lo llevo diciendo desde la mañana, pero me da la impresión de que no te sientes bien. —El siempre atento Raku ahora sí que se escuchaba preocupado—. Todo el día te la has pasado muy decaída, y aunque no nos has querido decir qué te pasó, quiero que sepas que si tienes un problema puedes contárnoslo con confianza, no importa qué sea, pedirnos ayuda y…

—¡Que no, Raku! —La rubia ladeó la cabeza y agitó las manos—. Te dije que sólo estoy algo desvelada. Sí, es por eso. No te preocupes más, mañana voy a estar otra vez como siempre.

—¿Y se puede saber entonces por qué razón no pudiste dormir bien anoche?

—¿Qué?

—De hecho también quería preguntarte por qué cancelaste nuestra cita de ayer. ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo? ¿La razón por la que no pudiste salir ayer y de que no hayas podido dormir bien ayer son la misma? Si es así, quiero saberlo. Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar.

—Raku… tú…

Chitoge suspiró. "No tiene remedio, él siempre es así de entrometido. Quisiera poder decírselo, ser por una sola vez sincera con él. Pero este no es el momento. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"

—Chitoge… Yo sólo…

—Perdóname por hacer que te preocuparas —exclamó la jovencita con una tierna mirada. Su rosto se había ruborizado y el timbre de su voz ahora delataba un toque de vergüenza y sinceridad—. Tienes razón, Raku. Hay algo… hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero ahora no me siento capaz de decirlo. No es nada serio, no te hagas ideas equivocadas de que tengo algún problema grave ni nada de eso. Es sólo que ahora mismo no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer. Pero, por favor, ¡espera un poco más de tiempo! Te prometo que cuándo haya puesto en orden mis ideas te contaré lo que está pasando. Hasta ese entonces sé paciente y deja de angustiarte por mí. No quiero que te estreses ni te preocupes por nada. ¿Vale?

Raku dobló la cabeza hacia el pecho y, en señal de aceptación y alivio, soltó un pronunciado suspiro.

—No hay remedio. No vuelvas a asustarme así. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —silabó con timidez.

—Por cierto, ¿no quieres ir a comer Ramen antes de ir casa?

—¿Qué?

—Aún no estoy seguro pero creo que eso puede ayudar a sentirte mejor. Yo invito.

"Raku… tú, estúpido" Chitoge tuvo que contener unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¿Será acaso que el tanto pensar que, tarde o temprano, su vida tendría que continuar lejos de él, estaban por fin haciendo mella en su voluntad de hierro? Su sombría vida había dado un radical cambio cuando se volvió a encontrar con él. ¿Sería ella, entonces, capaz de seguir adelante si se volvían a distanciar de nuevo?

—Sí, Raku —finalmente, todo ese aire lúgubre que aún quedaba en el semblante de Chitoge se desvaneció por completo, dando espacio a una sonrisa tan alegre y afectuosa que hasta Raku se sonrojó de la impresión—. ¡Me muero de hambre! Tú sí que sabes como consentirme, ¡eh!

Raku, ante semejante e inaudito cambio de ánimo, se quedó boquiabierto, perplejo, enmudecido. Y cuando parecía que nada podía acrecentar aún más su asombro, la rubia, sin previo aviso, le sujetó del brazo y apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? —Le gritó Raku, asustado.

—Cállate. Recuerda que tú y yo somos novios. Si no hiciéramos este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando ¿no crees que sería sospechoso?

—Bueno… sí. Pero no es como si tú y yo nos la pasáramos…

—Además tú siempre dejas que Marika se te arrime, y nunca te he visto que le levantes la voz como a mí.

—¿T-Tachibana? P-pero es que ella siempre es la que…

—Como sea —resopló molesta para después continuar con aquella tonalidad dulce—. Ayer cancelamos nuestra cita al cine, por lo que estaba pensando que, si no te molesta y si no tienes ningún plan, podríamos aprovechar la tarde y tenerla de una vez. ¿Qué dices?

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Pensó Raku. "¿Por qué ese cambio de humor tan repentino? Hace unos momentos estaba toda decaída y ahora parece otra persona…"

—Bueno —titubeó el morocho—…, en realidad no tenía ningún compromiso hoy. Así que supongo que está bien.

—Perfecto, entonces está decidido. Después del ramen me llevarás a ver una película como acordamos el fin de semana. Asegúrate de escoger algo que valga la pena esta vez.

Raku, si por un lado estaba extrañado, por el otro se sentía aliviado de ver cómo el estado de ánimo de Chitoge por fin se había alzado. Miraba de reojo cómo ella aún se aferraba a él y se preguntó en qué momento se hartaría de aquella 'actuación' y lo soltaría. Pero parecía que nadie estaba más lejos de tener esa intensión que ella. Todo lo contrario: la firmeza con la que sus brazos se agarraban al suyo era notoria, como si Chitoge simplemente no pudiera estar más cómoda así; mismo sentimiento que, muy a menudo, notaba en Marika cuando era abrazado por ella. Prestó atención a su alrededor: notó como la gente que caminaba cerca volteaban a verlos, algunos con morbo y soltando una nada discreta risilla perversa. Un compañero de clases inclusive les escupió una burla desde lo lejos, misma que Raku respondió con un enérgico: '¡Vete a molestar a otra parte, vago!' Volteó a ver si tales comentarios por fin habían incomodado a Chitoge pero, para su sorpresa, ella seguía enganchada a él con toda tranquilidad. Por si esto fuera poco, vio, aterrado, como Chitoge sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¡Está sonriendo! Nunca antes la había visto sonreír así cuando íbamos juntos. ¿Qué mosco le picó? Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza. Quiero decirle que me suelte pero no atrevo. No sé como podría reaccionar si se lo digo. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

—Chitoge…

—¿Sí?

Raku sintió un nudo en la garganta. —No, nada.

"Quería decirle que me soltara, ¡pero no pude! Por mucho que me diga que es para aparentar ser novios, esto ya cruzó los límites."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Trascurrieron los días. Raku constató que, tal y como ella se lo había prometido, Chitoge ya no volvió a verse otra vez apagada ni decaída. Todo lo contrario: un cambio radical, que al parecer nadie podía apreciar tanto como él, se había dado en la actitud de la rubia. Ésta había comenzado a portarse de una forma más sincera, amable y jovial con él. Sonreía y mostraba un incipiente interés en todo lo que él le platicaba, sin importar cuan trivial y aburrido fuese. A menudo le pedía que la acompañara a todas partes, y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión y pretexto para tomarlo del brazo, arguyéndole que Claude y algunos otros miembros del Beehive habían vuelto a la andanza de vigilarlos, por lo que era menester guardar las apariencias. Cuando ocurría algún accidente, de aquellos que para su mala suerte ella siempre malinterpretaba, en lugar de la típica reacción de molerlo a golpes o gritarle toda clase de insultos, la rubia sólo se limitaba a reír y decirle cosas como: "Hay que ver cómo eres, querido," y lo pasaba por alto. En una ocasión Chitoge hasta tuvo un fuerte encontronazo verbal con Marika, mucho más intenso que el de la mayoría de las veces; tanto que incluso le llegó a gritar, en frente de toda la clase, que de una vez por todas se mantuviera con las garras alejadas de los novios ajenos. Todos estos detalles no eran tomados tan en serio por la mayoría de la clase, excepto por él, Kosaki y la misma Marika, quienes ya se comenzaban a cuestionar el por qué Chitoge ahora cargaba con esa conducta tan distinta a su _'yo'_ habitual.

0/0/0/0/0/0

Llegó un sábado por la tarde. Raku y Chitoge paseaban por la ciudad en una de sus ya habituales 'citas de mentiras'. Una vez más, el joven del clan Shuuei advertía con extrañez la tan incomprensible actitud de su acompañante, la cual había perdurado toda la semana. Allá iban los dos otra vez, muy acaramelados, sólo que a diferencia de los últimos días, no llevaban puesto su uniforme escolar. Chitoge sobresalía muchísimo gracias a aquel precioso vestido de encaje color rosa pastel, además de que iba meticulosamente maquillada y llevaba puestos unos preciosos aretes plateados que, junto a su ya característico listón rojo en el cabello, la hacían parecerse a una muñeca de carne y hueso. Los ojos de todos los peatones volteaban a devorarlos, aún con mayor ímpetu de lo que Raku podía recodar alguna vez. Y es que había algo en la manera tan afectuosa en que ella le sonreía y le hablaba, que a todos los jóvenes varones les bastaba con ver la escena un solo instante para padecer de un tremendo ataque de celos. Todas esas miradas de resentimiento y envidia, Raku podía sentirlas detrás de él, como un centenar de cuchillos a punto de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

—Chitoge… ¡no te me pegues tanto! —Le susurró—. Q-que siento que en cualquier momento alguien va a venir a matarme.

—¿No me digas que te mueres de vergüenza, queridito?

—Pues sí, también —Raku sufrió un bochorno, todos los colores se le subieron al rostro—. Pero ese no es el punto.

—Pues yo también —aseguró Chitoge, aunque por la forma tan tierna y suave en que se lo dijo, junto a su sonrisa, no lo aparentaba—, pero sabes que no tenemos opción. Te dije que hoy Claude iba a estar vigilándonos. —Mentira. Ella en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo su protector en esos momentos—, así que te tienes que aguantar. Además, dentro de poco vamos a cumplir dos años desde que empezamos a salir, es ilógico que aún te apenes por caminar abrazados en una cita. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero…

Chitoge estaba en lo cierto, mas había algo en toda esa supuesta actuación que no le dejaba a Raku asumirla como tal. Su corazón latía, se aceleraba a mil por hora, y cada vez le costaba más y más esfuerzo mantener la compostura.

Llegaron a una esquina. Antes de que el semáforo diera el pase, varios vehículos transitaron diligentes. Entre ellos, hubo uno en particular que llamó la atención de Raku. Era una limusina blanca, la cual pasó despacio, justo frente a la pareja. Raku alcanzó a entrever el rostro de un joven detrás del cristal a medio subir de la ventanilla trasera. Los ojos de aquel desconocido se clavaron fijamente en ellos dos, detalle que el mismo Raku no pudo pasar por alto. No era como si aquel enigmático personaje sólo se hubiese sentido atraído por la escena, de la misma forma que el resto de peatones curiosos lo hacían, no. Detrás de la fría mirada de aquel sujeto, quien parecía ser originario de otro país, se podía evidenciar con claridad que les observaba con otra intensión; como si de alguna manera él supiese quienes son. Los miraba como lo haría alguien que al fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

—Chitoge, ¿viste eso?

—¿Ver qué?

—El sujeto que iba en esa limusina se nos quedó viendo muy raro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No lo viste? Era un joven que tenía toda la pinta de ser extranjero. En mi vida recuerdo haber visto antes su cara. Nos miraba con mucha atención, como si él ya nos conociera. Especialmente a ti, Chitoge. No paraba de mirarte fijamente.

Chitoge soltó una risilla.

—Tonto, es normal que se nos queden viendo si vamos así. De eso se trata.

Raku se ruborizó. Parecía ser que a Chitoge le divertía muchísimo su actitud abochornada.

—¡Que no! No era esa clase de mirada. Era más como si él te hubiera reconocido de algún lugar.

—Si no te conociera —dijo Chitoge con un pequeño desliz de puya—, pensaría que estás celoso porque alguien se me quedó viendo así.

—¿Qué? —Raku se puso, sin llegar a darse cuenta de tan vergonzosa reacción, rojo como el interior de una sandía—. ¿Por qué habría de sentirme celoso sólo porque alguien te estaba mirando? Si ese sujeto en verdad supiera que por dentro eres como una gori…

La manera en que Chitoge, sin dejar de sonreírle, le apretaba del brazo, era tan brutal que Raku por un instante se temió que ella iría a ser capaz de arrancárselo de tajo si osaba completar la oración. El semáforo por fin les dio el pase. Cruzaron la avenida y continuaron su camino rumbo al parque de diversiones.

Mientras tanto, en aquella limusina blanca, aquel enigmático joven, sonreía a secas, satisfecho.

—Tenías razón, Karen —le dijo a su chofer en un idioma ajeno al japonés—. No cabe duda que es ella. Por fin la hemos encontrado.

—Felicidades, mi señor. Por fin todos nuestros esfuerzos han dado frutos. Pero… ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer con ese hombre?

—No te preocupes por eso. Dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas será el cómo tendré que deshacerme de él. Regresemos al hotel.

Y el vehículo se perdió entre los muchos otros que iban y venían sin parar en aquella jungla de asfalto.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo II

A la mañana siguiente Chitoge envió un mensaje de texto al celular de Raku, dónde le preguntaba si en esa tarde la podría acompañar a comprar ropa al centro comercial. Raku le contestó que, dado que ellos ya habían tenido una cita ayer, él ya había hecho planes de quedarse en casa a ayudar a los suyos con unas reparaciones y limpieza general de la mansión. Pero Chitoge le insistió alegándole que si acababa temprano ellos podrían ir de compras por la tarde y que no les llevaría más de un par de horas.

"Si quieres lo podemos hacer otro día con más calma" le escribió Raku en respuesta desde la aplicación de su teléfono móvil.

"Por favor, no seas así, frijolito de soya. Unas amigas me dijeron que acababa de llegar una tanda de vestidos preciosos. ¿Qué tal si después ya no encuentro algo?"

"Si tanta prisa tienes deberías ir con Tsugumi o alguna de tus amigas."

"Pero yo quería ir contigo."

Raku no estuvo seguro de cómo interpretar aquello. Cada vez quedaba más y más atónito del comportamiento de la rubia.

"¿Por qué? No entiendo."

Pasaron al menos un par de minutos antes de que llegara la respuesta:

"¡Porque eres mi novio, estúpido! Por una vez en la vida actúa como uno y llévame de compras."

Nuevamente, el morocho se quedó sin saber qué pensar. Aunque semejante oración, dado el contexto y la inusual situación que ellos vivían, bien podría estar haciendo alusión a su obligación de aparentar ser novios frente los demás. Pero incluso si era algo como eso, seguía sin tener mucho sentido pues toda la semana se la habían pasado juntos tras las clases: El lunes fueron a comer ramen y vieron una película; luego el martes merendaron hamburguesas en un restaurante familiar y de ahí se pasaron al Karaoke; el miércoles pararon en una fuente de sodas y jugaron como locos en unas máquinas recreativas; el jueves estuvieron en el boliche; el viernes visitaron un acuario; el sábado desde temprano se pasaron casi todo el día en un parque de atracciones. Y ahora, como si todo ese ajetreo no hubiese bastado, Chitoge estaba ahí otra vez, pidiéndole que la acompañe a comprar ropa.

"¡Pero si de algo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo es justamente de eso! Por favor, dame un respiro. Sabes bien que no necesitamos salir tan seguido para que no sospechen. Ya bastante pesado es que tengamos que hacerlo una buena parte de nuestro tiempo cuando estamos la escuela. ¿No te parece suficiente?"

Chitoge tardó de más en contestar:

"Entonces es por eso, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'eso'?"

"¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de tener que pasar tiempo conmigo? Llevar este compromiso del noviazgo aparentado siempre ha sido una carga demasiado grande para ti, ¿verdad?"

Hasta aquí llegó la paciencia del joven. Sin más preámbulos, Raku llamó directamente al celular de Chitoge.

—¿Se puede saber de una jodida vez qué pasa contigo? ¿A qué viene esa actitud tan extraña? Por más que lo intento no logro entenderte. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ¡Contesta!

Unos incómodos instantes de total y frío silencio transcurrieron antes de escuchar la contestación de la jovencilla:

—Raku… —enunció con una timidez bastante remarcada—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había algo que tenía que hablar contigo?

—¿Eh…? S-sí… —el propio Raku, al notar la mansedumbre con la que la casi siempre agresiva para estos casos Chitoge le había contestado, bajó de forma considerable su voz del comienzo—. Eso me habías dicho.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de decírtelo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Hubo otro lapso de mutismo—. Pero no es algo que pueda hablarlo por teléfono. Necesito decírtelo de frente.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Te digo que esto es algo que debo decirte de frente, tonto.

Raku llevó la mirada hacia el techo y soltó, resignado, un profundo suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

—Ven a mi casa antes de las ocho. Te estaré esperando en las afueras de la entrada.

—Bien.

Chitoge colgó. Raku se quedó dubitativo. Por un lado no le agradaba nada el haber accedido a un capricho más de aquella voluble mujer; pero por el otro lado, estaba más que interesado en saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que había pasado hace una semana, junto a la razón de su conducta tan errática de los últimos días. Atendió todos sus deberes y, cuando cayó la tarde, se preparó para salir.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—¡Señorita! —Gritó la siempre leal Seishirou Tsugumi luego de confirmar que aquella silueta que había divisado en las afueras de la residencia se trataba de su señora.

Chitoge volteó. Tsugumi, quien hasta hace poco se asomaba por una de las ventanas del tercer piso de la mansión, acababa de saltar y corría a toda velocidad por los jardines del patio. Con agilidad felina brincó la barda que marcaba los límites de la enorme propiedad. Ya estando junto a su señora, la miró de reojo y apreció que en ella se recalcaba una mezcla de impaciencia, temor, nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Chitoge le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga.

—Señorita, ¿qué está haciendo afuera? Ya anocheció. Debería entrar.

—No te preocupes, Tsugumi, estoy bien. Entraré más tarde. Pero no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. ¿Sí?

La joven sicario se cuestionó qué razones podría tener Chitoge para querer estar a solas en aquel sitio y a esas horas. Aunque, tras meditarlo un poco…

—¿Acaso está esperando a alguien?

—¿Q-qué…? —Chitoge era muy fácil de leer, su reacción alterada y el color que se le había subido al rostro la delataban en toda regla—. ¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Cómo crees! Lo que pasa es que yo… yo sólo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero… desde afuera de la _casa_, para evitar que los chicos me molestaran —dijo "casa" tartamudeando y, además, remató su excusa con una risilla artificiosa que sólo ponía aún más en evidencia su nerviosismo.

—Señorita, ¿no me diga que usted…?

—¡Hey, Chitoge, Tsugumi!

Ambas reconocieron al instante aquella voz. Se giraron y divisaron a Raku a mitad de la calle acercándose.

"¡Oh, no, Raku ya está aquí!" Chitoge sintió como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho. De sólo pensar que Tsugumi se podría enterar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le entraban unas ganas de ser devorada por la tierra.

—Tsugumi —le susurró deprisa—, perdóname por haberte mentido, pero la verdad es que quería hablar con Raku de algo importante. MUY importante. Tan importante que tengo que hablarlo a solas con él. Así que por favor, Tsugumi, déjanos a solas.

—Pero señorita…

—¡Te lo suplico, Tsugumi! Y otra cosa más: por nada del mundo le cuentes a nadie de esto. Ni permitas que nadie en la casa se entere que estamos afuera. Ya bastante avergonzada estoy de lo que estoy a punto de hacer que… Quizás más adelante te diga lo que está pasando pero por ahora déjame seguir con esto sola. ¡Por favor! —Rogó a su confidente juntando las palmas de sus manos a la altura del rostro.

Tsugumi por unos momentos pensó en cuestionar los motivos de su señora, pero a final de cuentas se trataba de una orden suya, por lo que debía obedecerla.

—De acuerdo, señorita. Le deseo suerte.

—Hey, Tsugumi —le saludó Raku, quien acababa de acercarse a donde ellas—. No sabía que tú también ibas a…

—Buenas noches, Raku Ichijou. Yo sólo estaba acompañando a la señorita mientras te esperaba. Con tu permiso. Señorita —se giró hacia Chitoge y le hizo una reverencia—, le deseo suerte, y cuídese.

Tsugumi se retiró a paso seguro de vuelta a la mansión. Chitoge se quedó petrificada, tan muerta de la pena que ni siquiera podía mirar a Raku a los ojos. El sólo pensar que su confidente estuvo a una nada de enterarse, volvía mil veces aún más difícil su empresa. Ahora, ya con Raku frente a ella, hasta el respirar le resultaba dificultoso. Pero ya no había marcha atrás: por fin estaban los dos solos y en un lugar dónde nadie vendría a molestarlos. Y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que si desaprovechaba semejante oportunidad de oro, el volver a reunir el valor necesario para intentarlo de nuevo le llevaría muchísimo tiempo. Y 'tiempo' era algo que ya no le quedaba tanto, pues desde hace dos años que lo había venido desperdiciando a causa de su indecisión.

—Chitoge… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Raku un poco preocupado al ver que ella no se movía ni un milímetro—. Tu cara está roja.

—¿Eh? —La jovencita se volteó hacia otro lado—. No te apures, estoy bien.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Ibas a decirme qué fue lo que te pasó hace una semana?

Chitoge tragó saliva. Respiró profundo y se armó con toda la voluntad que pudo.

—Sí, Raku —se giró de nuevo hacia él—. Vamos a hablar.

Raku, al ver aquella expresión tan sincera que irradiaba dulzura, se ruborizó. Aunque él ya estaba por demás acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones sugestivas junto a Chitoge —y a las otras chicas—, reconoció que al menos aquella escena en particular lo era demasiado si se comparaba a las anteriores. El rostro de Chitoge, iluminado por la escasa luz de las lámparas de la tranquila calle, lucía angelical, tanto que ni siquiera Raku pudo evitar ponerse casi igual de nervioso.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"La señorita y Raku Ichijou…" meditaba Tsugumi con un poco de desasosiego, rumbo a su alcoba. "Me pregunto de qué tratará su conversación. Ellos ya llevan más de un año saliendo, ¿por qué iba a querer la señorita que nadie en la mansión se entere que su enamorado la vino a visitar, si eso es algo de lo más normal para una pareja como ellos? No será… ¿no será que la señorita no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que van a hablar? ¿Pero qué podría ser tan íntimo como para desear hasta esos extremos que nadie más lo sepa? Un momento… ¿No fue hace tan solo una semana cuando la señorita canceló su cita con Raku Ichijou y se encerró todo el día en su habitación? Ese día la señorita Chitoge no quiso que nadie la molestara... ¿Qué pudo haberla puesto de ese humor tan repentinamente? ¿Será que acaso la señorita se enteró de algo muy desagradable? Incluso a la mañana siguiente la señorita continuó muy decaída durante todo el colegio. Y después de eso, toda la semana la señorita ha estado muy cercana a Raku Ichijou, más de lo normal, saliendo con él todos los días, y siendo mucho más afectuosa con él que de costumbre. Ahora la señorita me acaba de decir que tenía que hablar a solas con Raku Ichijou de algo muy importante y dijo que nadie más debía enterarse bajo ninguna…"

A veces la imaginación de Tsugumi era muy fructífera y maliciosa. Esta ocasión no fue la excepción. La imagen mental de una Chitoge con el vientre ligeramente abultado diciéndole a Raku que debía tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones, cruzó su cabeza. Y, ante el enorme shock que le provocó el sólo imaginárselo, su piel se erizó y se tornó pálida como el papel.

"No… no será posible que la señorita esté esperando un… un… de Raku Ichijou y… y… la semana pasada fue cuándo ella se enteró de esto y… y… y… ahora ella va a confesárselo a Raku Ichijou y… no quiere que su padre ni nadie más que se lo pueda decir se entere porque aún no sabe cómo va lidiar con esto y… y…"

—Seishirou, ¿has visto a la señorita? —Su tutor y mentor, Claude, no podría haberla abordado en momento menos oportuno.

—¡NOOO! ¡No la he visto y no tengo idea de lo qué esté haciendo! —Gritó a todo pulmón y se echó a correr a una velocidad inhumana, dejando a su paso una estela de polvo que hacía toser a todos los que tenían la desdicha de cruzarse con ella.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—¿Y recuerdas también el día cuando el mal entendido del hotel en navidad? Esa vez sí que me hiciste pasar vergüenza en frente de todos —le dijo a Raku con una espontaneidad pura, propia de quien platica una trivialidad con la mera intención de hacer reír.

—Sí, la reacción de nuestros amigos fue muy graciosa.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" Chitoge por dentro quería estrellarse la cabeza contra el muro. "¡Se suponía que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos y a decirle lo de mi Papá, que me quiere mandar de regreso a América, pero que yo quiero quedarme junto a él como su novia de verdad! Pero en lugar de eso sólo estoy divagando. ¡Concéntrate! Primero debo decidir qué le voy a decir primero. ¿Me le declaro? ¿O primero le cuento lo que me dijo Papá? O me declaro y después, si me acepta, le digo que me voy a tener que ir lejos a menos que nos volvamos novios de verdad… o le cuento primero lo del lapso de tiempo y que quiero seguir viviendo aquí terminado el plazo de los tres años, y entonces le digo que me gusta y quiero ser su novia de verdad… ¿Qué hago? ¿QUÉ HAGO?"

—Oye, Chitoge.

—¿S-sí?

—Me dijiste por cel que me ibas a decir lo que te pasó el domingo pasado, o al menos eso entendí.

—¡Ah claro! —A Chitoge se le cerró la garganta por uno segundos—. El domingo… yo… ¿Escuchaste eso?

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Un arbusto —volteó hacia todos lados—, se escuchó como un arbusto moviéndose.

—Yo no escuché nada. Debe ser tu imaginación…

Pero no era así. A unos cuantos metros de ellos había un frondoso árbol. Dentro de sus ramas se acababa de esconder el responsable del ruido que Chitoge había percibido. Para fortuna de aquel sujeto, no fue descubierto.

"¡Soy una total y completa basura!" se lamentaba a si misma el supuesto espía que no era otro que Tsugumi. "La señorita me acaba de ordenar que la dejara hablar a solas con Raku Ichijou y ahora, sin saber cómo, corrí hasta aquí y me oculté. ¡Deberían hervirme en aceite por mi desobediencia! Ahora, aunque quisiera, ya no me puedo bajar o sería descubierta."

—Raku, el domingo pasado yo…

Tsugumi, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Chitoge, el corazón le retumbó en el pecho como un tambor. Agudizó su oído tanto como pudo.

"Si la señorita está… de Raku Ichijou… Si la señorita y Raku Ichijou están… esperando…" Su rostro transpiraba cantidades exorbitantes de sudor y sus ojos adoptaron la forma de espirales. Se mordía los labios para no gritar. El terrible shock de pánico en el que había entrado sería imposible de narrar.

—El domingo pasado me enteré de algo que me tomó por sorpresa. La razón por la que cancelé nuestra cita de ese día fue porque aquello me dejó en shock. Al día siguiente, cuando me preguntaste si había algo en que me pudieras ayudar, te mentí y te dije que esto no te concernía. Pero no es verdad. Raku, la verdad es que este asunto nos concierne a los dos…

"¿A los d-d-d-dos? ¿Que es asunto de los dos? Entonces es cierto que la señorita está…" Tsugumi respiraba agitadamente, con cada palabra sus sospechas crecían más y más, sobre todo por lo terriblemente incómoda y apenada que se veía Chitoge al decirlas.

—Pero tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo en ese momento, porque pensé que quizás no te lo ibas a tomar a bien. Incluso ahora mismo me sigo temiendo que no vayas a querer aceptar…

"¿Qué no lo aceptará?" Tsugumi volteó a mirar furiosa y con un aura asesina a Raku. "Señorita, no diga disparates. Si ese mal nacido de Raku Ichijou osara no hacerse responsable de lo que le hizo, ¡yo sería la primera en llenar de plomo cada gramo de la carne de su cuerpo! No tema y dígaselo. Haga que ese miserable se responsabilice de sus imprudencias y responda ante usted."

—¡Basta! —Chitoge estalló, alzando los brazos y la cara hacia el cielo, ante los ojos estupefactos y confusos de Raku y de Tsugumi desde su escondite—. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decírtelo y ya? ¿Por qué tengo que dar tantos estúpidos rodeos por algo tan simple? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Chi-toge… —musitó un Raku encogido de hombros—. Está bien, no tienes por qué decirme nada si aún no te sientes lista…

—¡Cállate! —Le gritó la rubia con ese carácter tan propio de ella y que Raku equiparaba al de un gorila enfurecido. Éste se amedrentó.

—Escúchame bien, Raku —sentenció la joven Chitoge, señalando a su interlocutor de forma desafiante—. Sólo lo voy a decir una vez, así que más te vale que prestes atención… Yo… Yo… ¡YO…! ¡Yo estoy…! ¡YO ESTOY…!

A Chitoge le temblaba el brazo. Raku sentía mariposas en su estómago y la cara le había comenzado a arder. A Tsugumi le faltaba el aliento; quería salir huyendo de ahí para no tener que escucharlo, mas no podía, estaba atrapada. Justo en el momento en que Chitoge estuvo a una nada de completar su oración, la una fría luz chocó con su rostro, encandilándola.

—Pero qué… —Se tapó los ojos con la mano—. ¿Un auto?

Una limusina blanca se estaba estacionando a unos cuantos metros de la pareja. Raku volteó a verla.

—Chitoge —Señaló hacia el vehículo—. Esa limusina, ¿es de los tuyos?

—No lo sé. Se me hace un poco raro que se esté estacionando afuera en vez de entrar.

El chofer salió del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a su único pasajero, quien iba en la cabina trasera. Tsugumi tuvo un mal presentimiento y de inmediato preparó su revolver. Los dos sujetos se acercaron a paso moderado donde Chitoge y Raku.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —dijo una masculina voz en el idioma inglés—. Chitoge, es un placer volver a verte.

Raku, quien aún no podía entender dicho idioma con total soltura, se quedó en blanco. Chitoge, al ver que aquel enigmático joven, el cual iba elegantemente ataviado de traje color azul rey y corbata gris, se acababa de dirigir a ella y sabía su nombre, intentó recordar de dónde le había conocido. Su rostro se le hacía familiar mas no lograba ubicar de quién se trataba. La misma Tsugumi, desde su escondite, sospechaba cada vez más del invasor.

—Disculpa —le contestó la rubia, también en idioma inglés puesto que aquel hombre joven no sólo tenía toda la pinta de ser un extranjero sino que además él la acababa de saludar en ese idioma—. ¿Me puede decir de dónde le conozco?

—Supuse que el que me reconocieras a simple vista sería mucho pedirle a la vida. Chitoge, soy yo, Max. ¿Te suena ese nombre?

—¿Max?

Raku tan sólo observaba sin saber qué más hacer. Chitoge pensó en aquel nombre durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin logró recordar su origen. Miró atentamente su rostro: ese cabello lacio de un color parecido al caramelo, sus enormes ojos castaños, un mentón prominente y delineado, su nariz aguileña y cejas pobladas. Tras fijarse con atención en ese gallardo rostro, Chitoge finalmente pudo recordar que hacía unos años ella había conocido a un jovencito así.

—¡Ah! —Señaló al joven con asombro—. Ya te recuerdo. ¡Eres Max!

El joven extranjero sonrió con sutil modestia y asintió.

—Ya han pasado cinco años. En aquellos tiempos aún éramos unos niños. Hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces. Tú también te ves distinta a cómo te recuerdo. Ahora ya eres toda una dama.

—Sí, bueno… —Chitoge se ruborizó—, es que en verdad tú sí que te ves diferente a cómo te recordaba. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a saludar a tu padre. ¡Pero cual fue mi sorpresa de toparme primero contigo!

—¿A mi padre?

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué haces afuera de tu casa a esta hora? Creía que aquí en Japón se tenía la costumbre de entrar temprano…

Continuaron hablando de cosas frívolas, entre bromas ocurrentes y risillas, tal y como lo harían un par de viejos amigos que llevaban ya un buen de tiempo sin verse. Raku, incapaz de entender lo que hablaban aquellos dos, se sintió un poco exiliado. "Un momento, ese rostro se me hace familiar…" Pensó.

Tsugumi, mientras tanto, observaba con atención a los dos sujetos desde su escondite. Tras fijarse bien se dio cuenta que el silencioso acompañante del castaño era en realidad una mujer joven, quien por ir vestida de traje sastre negro y llevar recogido el cabello en una boina militar a juego, su género era difícil de discernir a la distancia. Tuvo la sensación de que aquella reservada mujer joven se había volteado por un instante a mirar en dirección de la copa del árbol donde ella yacía oculta, pero no pasó nada, por lo que lo descartó.

"¡Ya recuerdo!" exclamó Raku en sus adentros. "Ese sujeto es el mismo que se quedó observándonos a Chitoge y a mí mientras pasaba en su limusina. Entonces no fue ninguna casualidad. Él debió reconocer a Chitoge en ese momento…"

—Disculpa —Raku por fin se había decidido a romper el silencio—, ¿se puede saber quién eres y de dónde conoces a Chitoge?

Max le observó de reojo, con una mirada algo escalofriante.

—Chitoge, aún no domino el japonés lo suficiente. ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de traducirnos?

—¿ah? Sí. Con gusto. —La joven pasó a traducirle.

—¡Oh! Disculpa —dijo el extranjero—, me había olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es Maximiliano Benedetti, y conocí a Chitoge hace años gracias a que su padre y mi abuelo son conocidos. ¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el gusto?

_¡Maximiliano Benedetti!_

Tsugumi, al escuchar ese nombre, sintió como si una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriera cada uno de los nervios de su columna. "Benedetti… ¿será casualidad? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! Pero… ¡Él acaba de decir que su abuelo conoce al padre de la señorita…! ¡Entonces tiene que ser de esa misma familia!"

—Yo soy Raku Ichijou —contestó el japonés una vez Chitoge terminó de traducirle.

—Ichijou… ¿Acaso no serás familiar de la casa que encabeza al Shuuei-gumi? —Preguntó si esperarse a la traducción de Chitoge que no necesitaba.

Raku, quien tampoco requirió que le tradujeran aquella línea, asintió y agregó—: Sí, mi padre es el jefe.

Chitoge le tradujo. Max puso una leve expresión de asombro.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Pero quién diría que tendría la oportunidad de conocer al siguiente maestro de ese clan! Es un placer conocerte, Raku Ichijou. —Le extendió su mano, ambos la estrecharon.

Raku se preguntó como era posible que aquel extranjero, que ni siquiera podía hablar e interpretar japonés por si solo, conociera tanto de su familia. Pero en ese momento aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Había algo en la forma en que aquel día él se le había quedado viendo a Chitoge, que le hacía desconfiar. Más aún por el hecho de que ahora se estaba presentando ante ella omitiendo ese detalle, actuando como si esta hubiese sido la primera vez que la encontraba desde que llegó a Japón.

—En fin —continuó Max tras unos instantes de silencio incómodo—. Por lo visto ustedes estaban a mitad de una conversación y les interrumpí. Con su permiso, iré a saludar a Adelt. Los veré adentro.

Antes de darse la vuelta, su asistente le dio un toque en el hombro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Karen?

La joven acercó su rostro y le habló directamente al oído.

—Oh, ya veo. Chitoge.

—¿Sí?

—Dile a tu guardaespaldas que debe aprender a ser más discreta y diplomática. Eso de esconderse en un árbol y apuntar con un arma creyendo que nadie la ve es de muy, pero de muy mal gusto.

—¿Cómo?

Tsugumi se espantó. Chitoge volteó hacia el árbol que más cerca se encontraba y, tras observarlo con atención, corroboró que ella yacía ahí oculta.

—¡TSUGUMI! —gritó Chitoge molesta.

Mientras Max y su escolta se retiraban, la joven sicario bajó del árbol.

—Señorita, perdóneme —dijo Tsugumi muy apenada—. No era mi intensión desobedecerla…

—¿Qué no era tu intención? —Chitoge sonaba cada vez más enfurecida—. ¡Te dije claramente que nos dejaras a solas! ¡Y te escondiste para escuchar lo que conversábamos!

—¡No! No lo vea de esa manera, señorita… yo solo… —En un acto de total arrepentimiento, Tsugumi se postró con la cara en el suelo ante Chitoge—. Lo lamento, señorita. No era mi intención faltar a su confianza.

Pero la rubia, sin ninguna pena ni asco, le dio la espalda y pasó a retirarse.

—Chitoge —Raku trató de seguirla. Quería abogar por Tsugumi—, ¿a dónde…?

—Me voy para adentro. Nuestra conversación se terminó. Te veré mañana en la escuela, querido —contestó; el enfado se le notaba bastante bien en la forma tan tajante de hablar—. Tsugumi, no me sigas. Quédate un rato más afuera y reflexiona en tus acciones.

Tsugumi alzó la cara y miró a Chitoge caminando de vuelta la mansión. En ese momento la joven sicario sintió que estallaría en llanto. Raku se acercó a ella.

—Tsugumi, no te preocupes —dijo en lo que se inclinaba a su costado y posaba su mano en la espalda de ella—. Sé que Chitoge sólo está molesta. Cuando se le pase volverá a ser la misma de siempre, ya lo verás.

Comenzó a llover.

—No necesito tu compasión, Raku Ichijou —dijo la sicario, taciturna—. He traicionado la confianza de la señorita. Ahora deberé pagar un alto precio si lo que quiero es recuperarla algún día y lograr que me perdone.

—Estás exagerando. Estoy seguro que mañana en la escuela ni lo mencionará. Y aún si ella siguiera molesta, entonces te prometo que yo...

—Raku Ichijou —Tsugumi se incorporó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ahora mismo yo no soy importante.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Protege a la señorita. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que ese hombre puede resultar peligroso.

—¿Qué dices? —Raku se puso de pie. Se esperanzó al ver que Tsugumi parecía compartir su opinión—. Entonces, ¿tú sabes quién es ese sujeto?

—Espera un segundo… ¿acaso no sabes quién es él?

—No. Sé que me dijo su nombre y todo pero…

—¿Y te dices el segundo maestro de una facción de Yakuza sin ni siquiera saber de la familia Benedetti? —Tsugumi pasó de su semblante serio a estar muy molesta.

—¿Qué? —Raku se apenó y se puso nervioso—. No me veas así. Por mucho que lo digas yo nunca me he involucrado en esas cosas.

—Eres un inútil —le espetó acompañado de un buen golpazo en la cabeza—. En fin, pase lo que pase, protege a la señorita, que yo haré lo mismo por mi cuenta.

—Está bien.

—Ah, y una cosa más, Raku Ichijou.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tsugumi frunció el ceño, los colores se le subieron al rostro y una vena de enfado se le marcó en la sien.

—¡Más te vale que actúes como el hombre que eres y tomes la responsabilidad por lo que hiciste! ¿Me oíste?

—¿Qué? —Raku no podría haber quedado más desconcertado.

—Nada de "qué", tienes que cumplirle a la señorita y apoyarla, ya que toda la culpa es tuya, Raku Ichijou. Así que deberás asumir las consecuencias de tus actos como el hombre que se supone que eres. Si intentas abandonar a la señorita, yo misma llenaré de plomo tu cabeza. ¿Te quedó claro?

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora?

Tsugumi quería explotar; la frustración y vergüenza eran excesivas. Pero al final logró guardar la compostura.

—Ya lo sabrás cuando la señorita hable contigo. Yo no soy quién para dártelo a saber, menos siendo que fue por mi culpa que no te lo haya podido decir.

—Tsugumi, entonces ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que Chitoge quería decirme…?

—CÁLLATE.

La sicario se marchó. Raku Ichijou se quedó ahí parado, en mitad de la lluvia, confundido y con un sinfín de dudas en las cuales pensar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Rayos, Tsugumi! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Chitoge en verdad se sentía molesta. Pisaba con tal fuerza que, si se prestaba la debida atención, podían escucharse sus pasos retumbar a lo largo de los pasillos de la mansión, junto al rechinar de sus dientes. "¿Cómo se atrevió Tsugumi a espiarnos? Si yo le hubiera… si Raku y yo nos hubiésemos puesto a hablar de lo que me contó Papá, y yo me le hubiera confesado, Tsugumi se habría dado cuenta que él y yo no somos novios de verdad."

En efecto, no era para menos que esa casualidad los haya salvado. Tsugumi, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser una subordinada que Claude había mandado con el objetivo de tenerlos vigilados. Si se llegase a enterar de que su relación con Raku es sólo una actuación, nada le garantizaría a Chitoge que ella se guardaría el secreto a favor de mantener la paz entre las familias. Y ahora, con tan tremenda decepción que se había llevado, mucho menos que antes podía confiar en ella. Pero lo que más le dolía era el pensar que una de sus mayores amigas de toda la vida acababa de traicionar a tal extremo su confianza. Eso, sumado a la frustración de haber fracasado en su intento de confesar sus sentimientos, la tenía bastante abrumada.

Vio que al fondo de uno de los corredores que conducían al salón de invitados, yacía de pie aquella silenciosa acompañante de Max, justo al lado de la entrada y en compañía de un puñado de escoltas de su padre. "De seguro él y papá están conversando allá adentro." Pensó en pasar a verlos pero recordó que su ropa se había empapado a causa de la reciente lluvia. "No. Mejor me doy un baño antes, que no quiero que se entere que andaba afuera. Espero que a Max no se le ocurra decírselo."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Adelt, padre de Chitoge y el máximo líder de la organización delictiva internacional conocida como 'The Beehive', se hallaba sumamente sorprendido por tan inesperada visita. El hecho de que él haya venido hasta su mansión, desde el extranjero, sin haber dado previo aviso, daba mucho que pensar. Era como si aquel jovenzuelo, por alguna razón, estuviera tratando de pasar inadvertido; lo que por experiencia lo hizo sospechar de sus intenciones. Tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, en los lujosos y mullidos sillones de aquel bello y espacioso salón. Adelt le preguntó si gustaba un trago, Max lo rechazó alegando que en este país él aún era demasiado joven para beber alcohol. Ambos rieron.

—Y bien —dijo Adelt—, ¿se puede saber a qué debo el honor de tu visita, jovencito? ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar en privado conmigo?

—Antes que nada, permítame disculparme por haber venido hasta aquí sin previo aviso. Pero una vez que le haya contado sobre las circunstancias que me trajeron hasta aquí, estoy seguro que comprenderá el por qué tuve que hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Está bien.

—Señor, usted fue un contacto importante para mi difunto padre. Se podría decir incluso que usted fue un camarada, un amigo de confianza para él. Es por ese motivo que ahora, que se me ha presentado este gran evento de mi vida, pensé en usted y en buscar fortalecer aquellos lazos que existieron con mi familia.

—¿Y bien?

—Quiero que usted sea el primero fuera de mi familia en enterarse que he tomado la decisión de suceder a mi abuelo.

—¿Qué? —Adelt abrió los ojos como platos—. Pero muchacho, ¿no eres…?

—¿Demasiado joven? Sí, es lo que muchos han pronunciado. Pero no hago esto por mero capricho y ambición. Mi abuelo, como sabrá, ya es un hombre de edad muy avanzada. Pasa de los ochenta años y su salud últimamente se ha deteriorado bastante. Recientemente ha sido su _consigliere_ quien ha tenido que dar la cara en los asuntos importantes y reuniones con las otras familias asociadas. Como podrá imaginar, ya han comenzado las habladurías de que él ya no es quien toma las decisiones y que, además, ya no tiene la lucidez necesaria para seguir llevando el mando. La familia Benedetti necesita de un líder que unifique e inspire seguridad y cohesión dentro de la organización, ya que sin estas, la lealtad y la confianza entre cada uno de los integrantes se podrían deteriorar. Además, es muy probable que dentro de poco él llegue a morir, lo que dejaría un vacío en nuestra familia. Es por eso que debo asumir las riendas y tomar el control cuanto antes, tal y como dictaba la voluntad de mi padre, y convertirme en su sucesor legítimo.

—¿Entonces dentro de poco serás reconocido como el nuevo Don de la familia?

—Bueno, no precisamente. Mi abuelo mientras viva seguirá siendo el Don y la máxima autoridad; yo sólo pasaré a ser el encargado de todas las responsabilidades para que así él pueda retirarse y descansar. Claro que, viéndolo de un punto de vista más cínico, se podría decir que sí, pues todo el poder y facultad decisiva pasarán a mí.

—Muy bien, muchacho, te felicito. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

—Pero no todo es tan sencillo. Como es de esperarse, hay personas que alegan que yo aún soy demasiado joven y falto de experiencia para dirigir a los Benedetti. Ganarme la confianza y la aprobación de todos va a ser sumamente difícil. En especial por los hermanos de mi padre, quienes están presionando a mi abuelo para que cambie de parecer y elija a uno de ellos como el nuevo _Sottocapo_.

—¿Y has venido aquí para…?

—Señor Adelt —El joven se puso de pie y le miró con decisión—, voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para ser reconocido como el Sottocapo de mi familia. Es por eso que he venido a proponerle algo…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Chitoge acababa de salir de la ducha. Le molestaba un poco que el cabello aún estuviese algo húmedo. Caminaba por los pasillos en pijama, rumbo a la cocina, quería pedirles a los cocineros que le prepararan algo de cenar. De pronto, se escuchó la voz de su padre gritar desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

"¿Papá?"

Los hombres de su padre se arremolinaron alrededor del salón de invitados. Chitoge tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió hacia allá, temerosa, a averiguar qué ocurría.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

—Señorita —uno de los gánster, al percatarse, le cerró el paso—, manténgase alejada por su bien.

—¿Qué está pasando?

A lo lejos divisó a Max, el cual acababa de salir del salón, y a su asistente, quien de inmediato se acercó a él para escoltarlo. Ambos de dirigieron a la salida mientras los gánsters les miraban con una expresión de desconfianza y rabia. Adelt se asomaba desde la puerta del salón. Su rostro, que hasta ese entonces su hija siempre lo había visto con un semblante tranquilo y relajado, ahora reflejaba cólera y hostilidad. Por su parte, Max, aunque aún mantenía aquel perfil serio y recatado de siempre, se le percibía un mohín de decepción en su mirada. El castaño se percató que desde la lejanía Chitoge había observado toda la escena. Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y, por un leve instante, las miradas de ambos coincidieron.

—Señor —Maximiliano detuvo el paso y se dio la media vuelta a encarar a Adelt—, déjeme decirle que su negativa no me hará cambiar mis planes. Con su consentimiento o sin él, haré lo que tenga que hacer para ganarme el favor de mi familia y honrar la memoria de mi padre.

—Lárgate —le respondió Adelt de manera punzante. La misma Chitoge quedó impresionada de oírlo tan disgustado—. No sé si tienes agallas o si sólo eres demasiado estúpido para venir aquí a decirme semejantes disparates. Ya no eres bienvenido aquí. Regresa a Italia y no vuelvas a pisar esta ciudad nunca.

—No. El que usted se haya negado no va a cambiar mis planes, sólo los hará más difíciles de lograr. ¡Pero no voy a rendirme!

—¡Fuera!

Max y su escolta se retiraron. Ya había dejado de llover pero el frío y la humedad aún imperaban en el ambiente. El joven miró hacia el cielo, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Chitoge… —Adelt, al percatarse de que su hija había presenciado todo el quilombo, se acercó a ella—. ¿Viste a ese hombre?

—Papá, ¿él no era aquel niño que conocimos hace mucho cuando fuimos a Italia? ¿Qué pasó?

—Chitoge —posó sus manos en los hombros de su hija—. Ten mucho cuidado. No entables conversación con él. No dejes que se acerque a ti.

—¿Qué?

—Ese hombre es peligroso. ¿Me oíste?

—Pero papá…

—Es una orden.

Chitoge guardó silenció y asintió con timidez. Su padre solía ser un hombre muy sereno, que siempre guardaba la compostura hasta en los momentos más increíbles, pero hoy fue la primera vez que lo veía así de molesto y resentido. ¿Qué clase de conversación pudo haber tenido con Max para que se pusiera tan sobresaltado? Adelt le ordenó que se fuera a su habitación y ella obedeció.

—Claude —llamó a su fiel lugarteniente, quien se hallaba en medio de la muchedumbre.

—Sí, señor.

—Necesito que vigiles exhaustivamente a Chitoge siempre que esté fuera de casa hasta nuevo aviso. Por ningún motivo vayas a permitir que ese infeliz se acerque a ella.

—Será un placer, jefe. Déjelo todo en mis manos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Tsugumi y su tutor tuvieron una audiencia de emergencia en un pequeño salón del sótano de la mansión, donde el gangster solía entrenar e instruir a su aprendiz.

—Seishirou.

—¿Sí, señor Claude?

—Requiero que a partir de mañana refuerces tu vigilancia sobre la señorita. Si es necesario, síguela a todas partes mientras esté fuera de casa. No la pierdas de vista en ningún momento. Yo haré lo mismo desde la distancia, así que tú hazlo desde cerca, escóltala a donde quiera que vaya.

—Sí, señor, pero… Dígame. ¿Acaso la señorita se encuentra en peligro?

—Así es, Seishirou. No puedo darte todos los detalles aún. Toma —le ofreció un sobre amarillo. Tsugumi lo abrió. Sacó la fotografía de un hombre mayor acompañado de un niño de cabello castaño y una niña que parecía ser Chitoge a una menor edad, y un retrato a lápiz de un hombre joven—. ¿Ves a esta persona? Todo lo que pudimos conseguir de él fue esta fotografía de cuando era un niño. Pero con este retrato hablado de cómo luce en la actualidad debería bastarte para reconocerlo. Tu misión será vigilar a la señorita y no permitir por ningún motivo que se acerque a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. No permitas bajo ninguna circunstancia que él se acerque a la señorita. Bajo ningún motivo él deberá entablar ninguna clase de conversación con ella. Si en algún momento él llegase a intentar acercársele, deberás mantener a la señorita alejada de él e informarme para que podamos ayudarte cuanto antes. Ese sujeto, no te mentiré, es extremadamente peligroso y sus intenciones con la señorita no son para nada buenas.

"Ese hombre..." pensó Tsugumi, "ese hombre es el mismo que se topó con la señorita y Raku Ichijou cuando estaban conversando en las afueras de la mansión. El mismo que se presentó a sí mismo como Maximiliano Benedetti. Entonces es verdad que él es…"

—¿Qué pasa, Seishirou? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? Dime, ¿crees poder ejecutar esta misión con éxito?

—¿Eh? —Tsugumi espabiló—. Sí… ¡Sí, Señor! ¡Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mantener a raya a ese sujeto!

—Por cierto, ¿ya no ha vuelto a aparecerse el espía desde aquella ocasión?

—No. Desde ese día en que Paula y yo detectamos su presencia ya no volvimos a saber de él… Espere, no me diga que… ¿No me diga que esto debió ser obra suya?

—Al parecer, Seishirou, es lo más probable. Por eso no debemos bajar la guardia. También dile a White Fang —refiriéndose a Paula por su sobrenombre en el submundo— que por orden directa de nuestro jefe ella deberá ayudarte en esta misión.

Tsugumi asintió.

—Y una cosa más —agregó el gánster—, por ningún motivo la señorita debe enterarse de la situación. Es por demás innecesario hacer que se preocupe. ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, señor Claude. Cuente conmigo. Protegeré a la señorita; con mi vida de ser necesario.

—Así se habla.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Al día siguiente fue día de escuela y Chitoge asistió como de costumbre, por lo que el plan para mantenerla vigilada se ejecutó a primera hora. Claude por su parte y con la ayuda de algunos subordinados, monitoreaba la escuela en cada una de las esquinas del complejo y en los sitios aledaños. Su objetivo era detectar a cualquier intruso que tratara de infiltrarse en el plantel como la última vez. Paula, por otro lado, se movía de un lado para otro dentro de las instalaciones; su objetivo era asegurar desde adentro la seguridad y la ausencia de gente sospechosa. Tsugumi, en cambio, tenía la misión más importante de todas: seguir de cerca y vigilar a Chitoge a cada momento sin perderle el rastro. No obstante…

—¡Ya deja de seguirme! —gritó la malhumorada rubia, quien caminaba a paso raudo por los corredores camino al baño.

—Pero señorita, por favor, déjeme explicarle —le rogaba una Tsugumi que caminaba tres pasos detrás de ella.

—¡No quiero oír ninguna excusa! Estoy enojada contigo.

—Lo entiendo, señorita. Sé que ayer hice muy mal en desobedecer sus órdenes. Pero, por favor, quiero que se le quite esa idea de que lo hice con mala intención.

—¿Sin mala intención? —Chitoge detuvo su paso, volteó hacia Tsugumi y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Me quieres tomar el pelo? Tuviste mucha suerte de que en ese momento nos interrumpieran. Mira que si hubieras escuchado lo que estaba a punto de decirle a ese idiota, jamás de los jamases te lo hubiera perdonado.

—Sé que es muy difícil de creer esto, señorita, pero es la verdad. No era mi intención violar su privacidad ni mucho menos traicionar a su confianza. Es sólo que yo estaba… no sé como decirlo, tan preocupada por usted que mi cuerpo se movió contra mi voluntad. Cuando me di cuenta yo ya me había subido a ese árbol y no podía bajarme de ahí por miedo a que usted me descubriera y pensara lo peor de mí. Sé que eso no me exenta de mi culpa y de mi gran error. Sé que ahora mismo he perdido toda la confianza que alguna vez usted tuvo en mí… pero… pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?

Tsugumi quería explicarle que se hallaban en situación de alerta y que tenía como máxima prioridad vigilarla sin quitarle uno ojo de encima, pero parte importante de la operación era el evitar que ella se enterase, así que no se lo podía decir. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de persuadirla, cosa que, quizás, no era tan mala idea, ya que en el fondo lo que más deseaba era el hacer las paces con su señora y ganarse, aunque fuese parcialmente, su perdón.

—Quiero que sepa que si en algún momento yo me llegara a enterar de un secreto suyo que la comprometiera o la pudiera meter en problemas, yo la apoyaría a usted y a nadie más que a usted, señorita.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que escucha, señorita. Aunque yo sea una sicario del Beehive, y el señor Claude sea mi tutor, y su padre sea el jefe de nuestra organización; yo fui criada desde pequeña con el único propósito de servirle y protegerla a usted. Por lo tanto, mi lealtad siempre será con y para con usted, señorita, por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Así sea contra su propio padre, yo siempre me pondré de su lado. Jamás lo dude, señorita.

—Tsugumi —musitó algo liada Chitoge—, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Así que no debe nunca temer, señorita. Yo jamás haría algo que signifique ponerme en su contra, aún si se me diera esa orden. Creo… yo creo que la razón por la que usted no quería que ni yo ni nadie más en la mansión nos enteráramos de su conversación con Raku Ichijou, era porque usted y Raku Ichijou iban a hablar de algo muy personal, que no les conviene que los demás se enteren. Si es así, déjemele asegurarle que aunque esa noche me hubiera enterado por accidente de lo que no debo, jamás, pero jamás usaría esa información para lastimarla o comprometerla. Antes que eso, me llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

"¿Por qué Tsugumi me estará diciendo todo esto?" se preguntó Chitoge, "será acaso que… ¿será que ella ya sabe que lo de Raku y yo es una actuación? ¿Y no se lo ha dicho a Claude para no meternos en problemas?"

Nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. El malentendido que Tsugumi se había hecho en base a lo poco que escuchó y lo mucho que malinterpretó esa noche, era harina de otro costal.

—Tsugumi, entonces, ¿me estás tratando de decir que tú ya sabes la verdad?

"¿Se refiere a que ella y Raku Ichijou están esperando un…?" Tsugumi sintió un estupor. Estaba muy avergonzada de sí misma por haberse enterado de un secreto de su señora de tal calibre sin haber tenido antes su autorización para saberlo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no tenía ningún caso negarlo.

—Sí, señorita, así es. Desde hace una semana que había notado un comportamiento raro en usted, y también por la forma en que comenzó a salir más íntimamente con Raku Ichijou tras eso, y su insistencia por mantener en secreto su conversación dónde de seguro usted tenía planeado decírselo; todo eso me llevó a enterarme de su secreto.

A Chitoge se le puso la cara roja como nunca en su vida.

"Entonces Tsugumi ya sabía todo este tiempo que Raku y yo no somos novios de verdad, pero nunca nos delató con Claude porque prefirió ponerse de nuestro lado, e hizo como si aún no lo supiera para cubrirnos. Y hace una semana se enteró que él me gusta de verdad y que iba a declararme…"

—Y… ¿Qué piensas al respecto? —dijo Chitoge en voz muy tenue, con la mirada en el piso.

"La señorita debe sentirse muy avergonzada de que yo me haya enterado de su embarazo" pensó Tsugumi luego de ver su reacción.

—¿Crees que hice mal en…?

—¡No, no, no, señorita! —le interrumpió Tsugumi con ímpetu y agitando las manos—. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada. ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese miserable de Raku Ichijou! Él, y solo él, es el verdadero responsable. Pero no se preocupe, señorita, yo personalmente me aseguraré que él tome la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

—Tsugumi, gracias, pero no creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles. Si él no quiere, no hay forma de que yo pueda…

—¡Para nada! —Tsugumi sacó su pistola y empezó a hacer ademanes de violencia y tortura con ella—. Él tiene que asumir la responsabilidad como el hombre que se supone que es. Si se atreve a negarse, yo misma le cortaré la lengua, le sacaré los ojos, le aplastaré cada uno de sus dedos, lo arrojaré a una fosa llena de lobos hambrientos…, y lo que quede de él, si es que queda algo, lo bañaré en aceite hirviendo hasta que queden sólo cenizas.

"Tsugumi me está diciendo todo esto para hacerme sentir mejor y para animarme." Chitoge se echó a reír jocosamente.

—Señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Muchas gracias, Tsugumi, ahora me siento más tranquila al saber que cuento con tu apoyo.

—S-señorita —Tsugumi, al ver la sincera sonrisa de Chitoge, sintió el inmenso alivio de saberse perdonada. Correspondió al detalle con la suya propia.

—Espero que esta vez cumplas tu palabra y no se lo vayas a contar a nadie más. Por cierto, ve sabiendo que Kosaki y Ruri también lo saben, aunque no del todo.

—¿La señorita Onodera y Miyamoto?

—Sí. Tenía que contárselo a alguien para no cargar yo sola con todo el peso. Y me dijeron que no había nada como hablar de tus problemas a tus amigos de confianza. No es que no te considere también mi amiga, Tsugumi, pero si te lo decía, no estaba segura de que no se lo fueras a decir a Claude.

—¿Al señor Claude? —La horripilante imagen de un Claude enloquecido de rabia disparándole sin piedad a Raku Ichijou, quien huía aterrado de su verdugo, cruzó por la mente de Tsugumi, lo que la llevó a tener un fuerte escalofrío y una mueca amarga. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo—: De ninguna manera lo haría, señorita, o de lo contrario su bebé se quedaría sin padre antes de nacer.

Ambas rieron.

—Espera… —Chitoge reaccionó a tales palabras—, ¿dijiste bebé?

—Por cierto, señorita. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero… —La sicario acercó su mano y le acarició con suavidad el vientre a Chitoge, acción que por si sola bastó para dejar petrificada a la rubia—, ¿me permitiría regalarle una canastilla con accesorios para su bebé? También me gustaría ofrecerme a ayudarle en sus cuidados.

—De… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál bebé?

—¿Cómo que cuál bebé? El que usted está esperando de Raku Ichijou.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Tan profundo que hasta se oía el silbar del viento. Chitoge quedó inmóvil, con la expresión desencajada; no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Tsugumi la observó extrañada.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la escuela, unos jóvenes de segundo año paseaban por los corredores del patio central. Iban platicando muy despreocupados y alegres hasta que uno de ellos dijo:

—¿Oyeron eso?

—¿Oír qué?

—Suena como si una estampida se estuviera aproximando a nosotros. Y no solo eso… ¡el piso está temblando!

—¿Estás loco? —Contestó el más fanfarrón del grupo—. ¿Cómo va a…?

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los cinco alumnos fueron arrollados por dos cuerpos que corrían a velocidades sobrehumanas, como si fuesen simples pinos de boliche. Las responsables habían sido Chitoge y Tsugumi, quienes iban enfrascadas en una demencial carrera. Corrían tan rápido que los otros alumnos y profesores apenas y las vislumbraban durante unos instantes antes de perderlas de vista. Una estela de polvo era lo único que dejaban como rastro.

—¡Tsugumi, déjame en paz! —Gritó la exasperada rubia, quien iba al frente—. ¡Lo has malinterpretado todo!

—¿De qué habla, señorita? —Tsugumi hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse atrás—. ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarla para que así pudiera continuar sin problemas con sus estudios y que el peso no fuera demasiado para usted!

—¡Cállate! ¡Y déjame sola!

—¡Ya le dije que no puedo hacerlo, señorita!

"Qué horror —pensó Chitoge—, Tsugumi en realidad no sabe nada y sólo se hizo una idea equivocada de lo que le quería decir a ese idiota. Quiero decirle que todo es un malentendido pero entonces le tendría que explicar lo que en verdad le iba a decir a Raku esa noche. Que ella haya pensado eso de mí, me quiero morir de sólo pensarlo. ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra! ¿Y ahora cómo voy a salir de esta?"

Su persecución las llevó a darle la vuelta a la escuela, por dentro y por fuera, repetidas veces. Inclusive Paula, quien andaba en su labor de patrullar la escuela desde adentro, las vio pasar por el mismo corredor al menos unas tres veces. Parecía que ninguna de las dos iría a ceder. Pero en un momento dado, cuando estaban rodeando en círculos el edificio del plantel, Chitoge se percató de la presencia de alguien conocido frente a la entrada y paró en seco.

—Señorita… —dijo Tsugumi en medio de jadeos, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas—, por favor…, no vuelva a tratar de huir así de…

Estupefacta, se percató del motivo por el cual Chitoge se había detenido. Fue para observar a aquel hombre elegantemente trajeado, quien ahora caminaba hacia ellas, a paso lento, mientras hablaba por celular.

—Max —silabó Chitoge.

"No puede ser cierto." Tsugumi quedó como una piedra. No podía creer que ese sujeto haya tenido el descaro de venir personalmente a la escuela.

—La he encontrado, Karen —le decía el castaño a su asistente a través del teléfono móvil—. Dime, ¿terminaste con lo que te encargué?

—Sí, señor. Todos los hombres del Beehive que se encontraban merodeando el perímetro los he inmovilizado. Lo he hecho tal como me lo ordenó: los dejé uno a uno fuera de combate sin herirlos de gravedad, así nos evitaremos que nuestras acciones sean aún más vistas como un acto hostil. Sin embargo, hubo un hombre al que no pude emboscar, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y puso resistencia…

A unos pocos metros del lugar donde Karen pasaba su informe, yacía, respaldado en la pared e inconsciente, Claude. Tenía su traje manchado de cabo a rabo de su propia sangre y el rostro completamente desfigurado por las heridas. Sus anteojos, hechos trizas, estaban esparcidos en el suelo.

—No tuve más opción que herirlo en el proceso —agregó la mujer—. Es muy probable que haya más guardaespaldas dentro de la escuela. Iré a apoyarlo de inmediato.

—Sí, aquí te espero.

Max colgó su teléfono móvil. Continuó acercándose a Chitoge.

—Chitoge —dijo en idioma anglosajón—, vine a verte.

—¿Qué?

—¡Aléjese de la señorita! —Tsugumi, desde su posición, ya estaba apuntándole al invasor con su revolver.

—¿Tsugumi, qué estás haciendo? —Gritó la rubia muy desconcertada.

—Señorita, perdóneme. Tengo órdenes directas de su padre de no dejar que este infeliz se acerque a usted.

—¿Pero qué…?

—No me pregunte —gritó con desesperación—, sólo confíe en mí. Ese sujeto es muy peligroso.

—¡Hey, Chitoge, Tsugumi! —Raku se metió a la escena desde la entrada del plantel—. El profesor me mandó por ustedes. Ya se tardaron y dice que si no regresan en… ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

"¿Qué está haciendo él en la escuela?" se preguntó al ver que se trataba del mismo sujeto que había conocido anoche."¿Y por qué Tsugumi le está apuntando con un arma?" Y es que la inmensa agresividad que se reflejaba en el rostro de la guardaespaldas de Chitoge hacia el intruso, no era para pasarse por alto.

—Chitoge. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo el castaño.

—¡No le escuche señorita! —Tsugumi apoyó desafiante su dedo en el gatillo de su revolver—. Y tú, te dije que te alejaras. ¡No te atrevas a dar otro paso!

—¡Tsugumi! —Reclamó Chitoge—. ¡Basta!

—Confíe en mí, señorita. ¡Raku Ichijou —se dirigió a él sin despegar los ojos del invasor—, llévate de inmediato a la señorita a adentro de la escuela y busquen a Paula!

Por su parte, Raku seguía sin entender qué estaba pasando, pero aún así obedeció y se acercó a Chitoge. La tomó de la mano y trató de encaminarla, pero ella se resistió.

—Espera, Raku.

—Chitoge —insistió Max—, no te mentiré. Tu padre y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento anoche y eso ocasionó un arrebato de hostilidad hacia mí. Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que yo jamás te haría daño. Por favor, déjame…

—¡Que te calles! —vociferó Tsugumi con aún más fuerza y rabia que antes.

—¡Tsugumi, por favor, ya déjalo en paz! —ordenó la rubia.

—Pero señorita…

—Cuando lo conocí hace unos años, él fue una buena persona conmigo. Yo no creo que él haya cambiado, así que le daré una oportunidad.

—No, señorita. No se deje engañar. Por favor, entienda. Mi misión en estos momentos es mantener a ese hombre lejos de…

—¡TSUGUMI!

—S-señorita… —La sicario se encogió de hombros.

—Tú me dijiste… me dijiste que tú eres mi protectora, que tu lealtad es hacia mí y no a la banda ni a mi padre. Que si tuvieras que elegir a quién seguir, sería a mí. Pues bien, Tsugumi, aquí me vas a demostrar si todo eso que me dijiste era cierto. Si Papá te ordenó esto y yo te ordeno que lo dejes acercarse a mí, ¿a quién vas a obedecer?

—Señorita… por favor, no me haga tener que…

Los brazos de Tsugumi empuñando el arma comenzaron a temblar. Su corazón se llenó de dolor por cuan terrible predicamento en que había caído. Poco a poco fue bajando su pistola. Cayó de rodillas a la par que se echó a llorar, conteniendo cuanto pudo sus gimoteos.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Chitoge —dijo Max, aliviado.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¡Aléjate de la señorita, bastardo!

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ahí estaba Paula con sus dos pistolas empuñadas y apuntándole al italiano. Se le veía muy fiera y decidida a disparar antes que razonar.

"Paula, gracias a Dios —pensó Tsugumi con optimismo—. Ella no tiene por qué detenerse aunque la señorita se lo ordene."

Pero el alivio no le duró mucho. En menos de un instante, los cañones de las pistolas de Paula se hicieron añicos al compás de dos disparos consecutivos, ante sus atónitos ojos.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi señor.

Aquella misteriosa mujer que siempre escoltaba a Maximiliano se hallaba aproximadamente a unos quince metros de distancia, por el flanco izquierdo de la entrada del plantel. Empuñaba un arma de fuego de alto calibre con silenciador. A su habitual vestimenta de traje y boina negra de anoche llevaba ahora añadidos unos lentes oscuros, los cuales hacían ver a su bello aunque inexpresivo rostro aún más frío y fiero.

Paula y Tsugumi la miraron acercarse. Por alguna razón presentían que ya la conocían de algún lado. Pero no fue sino hasta que escucharon su nombre que por fin supieron su identidad.

—Gracias, Karen.

Las palabras del castaño las dejaron heladas. "No es posible" pensó Tsugumi, quien estaba tan sobrecogida que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. "Si ese hombre en verdad es el nieto de Benedetti, esa mujer entonces tiene que ser…"

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —Raku, quien hasta ese momento no había podido hablar en medio de todo el caos y confusión, trató de poner en orden las cosas a su manera—. ¿Cómo se atreven a disparar armas en una escuela a mitad del día?

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos —decretó Max con un dejo único de autoridad.

Raku no sabía si confiar o no en él. Tsugumi no lo hacía, pero Chitoge sí. ¿A quién de las dos debería hacerle caso?

—Chitoge. —Max, decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad, caminó hasta estar frente a la rubia—. La verdad es que habría preferido hablar de esto contigo a solas, en un lugar más pertinente. Pero dudo mucho, dadas las circunstancias, que las personas que te acompañan estén de acuerdo en que te lleve a conversar a otro sitio. He venido a proponerte lo que dejamos pendiente aquella noche cuando nos conocimos…

—¿Aquella noche? —La rubia intentó recordar los detalles de aquella fiesta de hace cinco años, pero se quedó a medias.

Max sacó un estuche de su bolsillo. Lo abrió descubriendo un anillo de oro con un bellísimo diamante incrustado en él. Ante los ojos estupefactos de los presentes, tomó la mano de Chitoge e insertó el anillo en su dedo. Ella se ruborizó. Su mente fue incapaz de asumir y procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta el momento en que él le dijo:

—Chitoge, cásate conmigo.

_'¿QUÉ?'_

Gritaron al unísono Raku, Paula, Tsugumi y la misma Chitoge. Max esperó pacientemente, en silencio y sin perder su porte estoico, la respuesta.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo IV

_¿CASARSE…?_

Aunque toda esa conversación se había dado hasta el momento en el idioma inglés, incluso un neófito como Raku era capaz de entender a la perfección semejante declaración; como si la sola acción que acababan de presenciar sus ojos no fuese ya lo bastante clara. Tsugumi y Paula no estaban menos impactadas que él. Sus quijadas se habían desplomado hasta el piso y sus cuerpos se decoloraron hasta terminar hechas unas estatuas de papel. La misma Chitoge no supo ni cómo reaccionar; todo lo que atinó a hacer fue contemplar, con la incredulidad de mil hombres, aquel vistoso anillo que se hallaba ahora insertado en su dedo.

—¿Qu-qué me case contigo? —logró decir luego de puros balbuceos—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vienes así de repente a decirme esto?

Max sonrió de forma discreta—. Entonces, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—¿Olvidar qué?

—Que esta no es la primera vez que te lo propongo.

—¿Cómo…?

Tsugumi y Paula escuchaban atentas; sorprendidas y temerosas de lo que podría ocurrir. Querían actuar, lanzarse sobre ese infeliz descarado y romperle cada uno de sus huesos, pero el mero hecho de saber a quién se estaban enfrentando junto a la presencia de aquella no grata mujer, que no dejaba de vigilarlas a ambas con una mirada escalofriante, las contenía de hacer algo imprudente.

—Verás —continuó el joven—, cuando nos conocimos aquella noche durante la celebración de mi cumpleaños, te propuse matrimonio pero tú me rechazaste. Alegaste que éramos muy jóvenes aún para estas cosas. Pero yo te pedí una segunda oportunidad. Acordamos que en un futuro, una vez que yo ya fuese un adulto, y si es que aún continuábamos solteros, podría intentar proponerte matrimonio de nuevo. Pues bien, he venido hasta aquí por esta segunda oportunidad, Chitoge.

La rubia hizo memoria. Ya hacían cinco largos años desde aquel encuentro y muchos de los detalles los había olvidado; era inevitable. Hasta que por fin logró desenterrar, de entre todas sus difusas memorias, aquella escena. "¿Pero cómo es posible que se haya tomado tan en serio esas palabras?" Se dijo en sus adentros. "Aún no recuerdo muy bien cómo se dieron las cosas, pero creo que se lo dije sólo para que dejara de insistirme. ¿Cómo se atreve a meterme en un compromiso así por…? ¡Espera, ya sé!"

—Lo siento mucho —Chitoge se sacó el anillo—, ya me acordé de lo que te dije esa vez. Es verdad. Sólo era una niña y se me hizo fácil decir algo tan serio como eso. Pero ahora ya no puedo aceptar tu propuesta —y se lo ofreció de vuelta—. Porque yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Se lanzó sobre Raku, le tomó del brazo y actuó una escena amorosa. Él se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿No es así, querido? —Se dirigió a Raku ya en el idioma japonés—. ¿Verdad que tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace casi ya dos años?

Raku espabiló y procedió a seguirle el juego. Agarró a Chitoge por la cintura, tomó entereza y se dirigió al invasor como lo haría todo hombre molesto hacia el pretendiente de su chica:

—Así es. Desconozco qué es lo que pretendes y qué relación tuviste con Chitoge, pero ahora ella está saliendo conmigo, y eso no va a cambiar.

Tsugumi y Paula asintieron. Chitoge pasó a traducirle a Max las palabras de Raku. Éste hizo una sobria mueca de asombro, luego cerró los ojos y, por último, soltó un pequeño suspiro de decepción. Sin embargo, aunque estas palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua helada, en sus adentros presentía que acababa de descubrir algo muy interesante y jugoso.

"¿Ellos dos están saliendo? Pero si ese sujeto es el hijo de Ichijou, el maestro del Shuuei-gumi. ¿Es una casualidad? Ya de por sí es insólito que esos dos se conozcan y sean amigos… pero, ¿saliendo?"

—Ya veo —dijo, luciendo una especie de resignación en su semblante—. Así que ustedes dos son pareja. Pues bien, debo admitir que cuándo los vi anoche llegué a imaginarme que podía haber algo entre ustedes. Quizás me negué a aceptarlo pese a lo obvio que era porque quería conservar mis esperanzas. —Guardó el ostentoso anillo de vuelta en su estuche—. Bueno, si así están las cosas, supongo que no se puede hacer nada por el momento. Sin embargo, Chitoge, debes de saber que mi propuesta seguirá en pie.

Todos excepto Raku, quien no entendía ni un ápice de lo que el extranjero hablaba, se desconcertaron ante semejante sentencia. Max se dio la media vuelta y la misteriosa mujer de traje negro le acompañó. Tras haberse alejado unos cuantos metros, se giró de vuelta hacia la pareja.

—Por cierto, Raku. Que tu mujer haya sido quién tuviera que aclararme las cosas mientras tú sólo observabas parado… Eso te hizo ver patético.

Chitoge tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Tsugumi y Paula sólo se encogieron de hombros.

—Chitoge, espera. ¿Qué dijo?

—No pienso traducir eso —contestó la rubia luego de un suspiro.

—Pero…

—¡Que no! —dijo y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ya en su limusina, Max reflexionaba sobre su pequeño encuentro y el enorme descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

—¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, mi señor? —preguntó su escolta, quien iba conduciendo.

El joven de cabellos castaños se veía muy pensativo. Una sonrisa maliciosa quería asomarse de sus labios; al parecer ya podía vislumbrar cuál habría de ser su siguiente jugada. Sus ojos le brillaban con la misma luz de los de un depredador acechando a su presa.

—Karen, dime que tú también piensas lo mismo que yo. Que ese muchacho del Shueei-gumi esté saliendo con la hija de Adelt, ¿no te parece una coincidencia demasiado enorme?

—Bastante, mi señor. Puedo imaginar la reacción de ambas bandas cuando se enteraron. Es algo bastante negro y hasta un poco terrorífico, como una broma del destino.

—No, Karen, tú no entiendes. Ese desgraciado de Adelt, cuando le pregunté nunca me dijo nada sobre que Chitoge estuviera saliendo en una relación. Mucho menos una tan delicada como esa. ¿Acaso lo hizo para evitar una confrontación o un futuro conflicto? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando de proteger al hijo de Ichijou?

—¿No cree que está pensando demasiado las cosas, mi señor?

—No, para nada, Karen... —Guardó silencio y se puso a pensar. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando tomó una decisión—. Detén el auto. Yo conduciré de aquí en adelante.

La subordinada obedeció—. ¿Necesita que haga algo por usted, mi señor?

—Sí. Regresa a aquella escuela. Quiero que a partir de este momento vigiles a esos dos, sobre todo cuando estén a solas. Pon especial atención a sus conversaciones.

—Mi señor, me temo que hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Aquellas dos guardaespaldas que vimos. Ellas asisten al mismo plantel como estudiantes, seguramente para proteger de cerca a su señora. Ya antes fueron capaces de detectar mi presencia y estuvieron a una nada de descubrirme. Mientras ellas estén presentes me será imposible pasar inadvertida. Ahora que vimos que han levantado una estricta vigilancia alrededor de ella, es casi seguro que mientras sospechen que seguimos en esta ciudad no le quitarán la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

—Ya veo —Max se llevó la mano al mentón—. Dime, ¿recuerdas en dónde dejaste a aquel hombre del Beehive al que tuviste que herir?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Ve de vuelta hacia dónde lo dejaste. Es probable que sus hombres aún no se hayan dado cuenta y todavía no hayan ido a recogerlo. Corre, antes de que sus hombres lleguen. Si logras llegar a tiempo, asegúrate de herirlo aún más. Quiero que le metas una paliza que lo deje en coma y en estado crítico, pero no dejes que muera. Cuando termines, déjalo en un punto lejano de la ciudad, dónde alguien pueda localizarlo, y avisa a sus subordinados. Después de eso vuelve a la escuela de Chitoge y espera pacientemente a que sus guardias la dejen sola. Si ese hombre que estaba encabezando la red de vigilancia alrededor del colegio es, de un modo u otro, el superior de esas dos, tendrás una pequeña oportunidad de espiar, aunque sea sólo por unos momentos, a esos dos.

—Sí, mi señor.

Como si se tratara de una especie de sombra, la escolta del joven italiano corrió, brincó y se deslizó entre los edificios de la zona urbana a toda velocidad, rumbo al tejado donde había emboscado y golpeado a ese hombre. Max se sentó en el asiento del conductor y echó a andar de nuevo el vehículo.

"Que Adelt esté consintiendo que su preciada hija se esté citando con el hijo de quien alguna vez fue su mayor rival, el hijo del sujeto con el que peleó a muerte cuando intentó por primera vez extender su red a Japón, no puede ser una casualidad. Sólo es una corazonada, pero si lo confirmo…"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Había muchas preguntas dando vueltas en la mente de Raku, y no solamente en la de él. La mismísima Chitoge se encontraba tan, pero tan confundida, que necesitaba aclarar todas sus dudas cuanto antes. ¿Realmente aquel joven, a quien cuando conoció seguía siendo un niño, había viajado desde tan lejos con la única finalidad de proponerle nupcias? ¿En verdad existiría alguien dispuesto a recorrer de un continente a otro sólo para hacer tal petición, y sobretodo a alguien a quien sólo había conocido por una noche? Por dónde lo mirase la sola idea era una completa estupidez, un disparate de lo más absurdo. Raku por su parte sentía un nudo en el cuello. Ya antes se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano podía aparecerse algún interesado en salir con aquella jovencita tan atractiva a la que le habían impuesto como novia falsa. Pero que de buenas a primeras saliera alguien con un anillo a pedir su mano, ¡ridículo! Al menos estaba aliviado de que esto se hubiese dado de tal forma que nadie más se haya enterado. Gracias a eso, de momento tenían todas las luces para guardar el incómodo secreto.

Con el objetivo de poner en claro qué estaba sucediendo, todos los que vivieron aquella rara experiencia se brincaron un par de clases y se reunieron en un salón vacío.

—Señorita. Entonces, ¿usted tampoco sabe quién es ese hombre? —Tiró Tsugumi la pregunta. Los demás, sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperaron ansiosos la contestación de la rubia. Se vinieron unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—No. Si lo conocí fue porque hace unos años mi padre me llevó a una fiesta de gala en una enorme mansión. En ese entonces estábamos vacacionando en la ciudad de Palermo. Nunca supe qué clase de conexión había entre mi padre y la familia de Max. Él y yo platicamos durante toda la noche y se podría decir que nos hicimos amigos. Eso es todo.

Tsugumi y Paula se miraron asombradas. No les cabía la menor duda de que a veces el mundo resultaba ser mucho más pequeño de lo que uno cree.

—Su nombre completo es —explicó a detalle Tsugumi a unos atentos Raku y Chitoge—, como ya sabrán, Maximiliano Benedetti. Su abuelo es nada menos que Maurizio Benedetti, el Don de una de las familias más grandes, influyentes y temidas de todo el _Cosa Nostra._

—¿Qué? —exclamaron casi al unísono Chitoge y Raku.

—Así es —continuó—. El Cosa Nostra es la mafia que se originó en la región de Sicilia, en Italia. Actualmente, los Benedetti son una de las familias más importantes y temidas de todas. Y no sólo su abuelo es el actual Don de la organización, sino que su padre fue el Sottocapo, el segundo al mando, hasta que murió hace unos siete años. Después de eso se decidió que, pese a su corta edad, se le nombraría a él como el nuevo Sottocapo de la familia.

—Entonces él es básicamente el segundo al mando de una mafia —concluyó Chitoge.

—Así es, señorita. Pero no cualquier mafia. Nuestra banda ha tenido en varias ocasiones roces bélicos con esa familia por asuntos de negocios en el extranjero. Es bastante probable que esa sea la razón por la que su padre y la familia de ese hombre se conocen.

—Bueno, así que era eso —dijo Raku algo aliviado—. Pero, dejando eso de lado, no creo que ese sujeto sea tan peligroso para personas como nosotros.

—¡No seas tan estúpido, Raku Ichijou! —Tsugumi se puso de pie y estrelló sus manos sobre la mesa—. Ese sujeto tiene a una mafia entera a su disposición y ha declarado que quiere tomar la mano de la señorita. Para empeorar las cosas, él ya sabe quién eres tú. ¿Qué crees que podría ocurrir si él sigue insistiendo en quedarse con la señorita?

—¿Cómo?

Y de repente Raku visualizó un cuadro que resumía la enredosa situación:

"Si él se empecina con Chitoge y me llega a ver como un obstáculo para quedarse con ella, él podría tratar de hacerme a un lado mediante el uso de la fuerza. Y esto, con el tiempo, terminaría desatando una guerra entre los Yakuza y la mafia. Y aunque él consiguiera arrebatarme a Chitoge 'por las buenas', mi familia de todas formas se enfurecería con la banda del padre de Chitoge y le declararía la guerra tanto a los gánster como a la mafia. Fuese cual fuese el caso, si él no desiste, las cosas se van a poner muy mal en la ciudad."

Raku echó un alarido de pánico.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —gritó tartamudeando y agitando los brazos.

—Bien, cabeza de chorlito, parece que ya lo entendiste —espetó Tsugumi.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces tengo que hablar con él y convencerlo de que renuncie a su idea por las buenas, antes de que se le ocurra hacer algo violento.

—Y a todo esto: ¿Por qué decidió venir hasta aquí tan repentinamente, sólo para esto? —se cuestionó la protectora de la hija de Adelt.

—Así que esta es la razón por la que mi padre se enfadó con él anoche —murmuró Chitoge mientras se mordisqueaba el nudillo del dedo.

—¿Qué dices? —Exclamó Raku—. ¿Entonces ese sujeto ya se peleó con tu padre?

—Sí. Papá estaba muy molesto y me advirtió que por ningún motivo me acercara a él. También alcancé a escuchar a Max diciéndole que, con o sin su consentimiento, él no iba a desistir.

—¿QUÉ? —Raku entró en completo pánico—. ¡Entonces ese sujeto va en serio! ¿Qué vamos a hacer si le ocurre iniciar una guerra?

—No creo que ese sujeto esté en condiciones de hacer algo tan osado, no aún —interrumpió Paula, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Chitoge.

—Siendo un hombre tan importante me parece muy extraño que en todas sus apariciones hasta el momento él esté siendo escoltado únicamente por una sola persona. Incluso cuando fue a la mansión a declararle algo tan atrevido a nuestro jefe, un lugar repleto hasta la médula de muchos de sus hombres. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a llevar una única escolta? Si él hubiera viajado a Japón con más de sus hombres, ¿no habría sido mejor idea llevarse un buen grupo de sicarios que lo resguardaran en caso de que las cosas salieran mal? Quizás la respuesta es tan simple como que él vino a Japón solo, con excepción de aquella mujer.

—Pero, ¿por qué el segundo al mando de los Benedetti haría algo tan imprudente como eso? —Cuestionó Tsugumi.

—Fácil —respondió Paula—. Al parecer, ese sujeto vino hasta aquí de incógnito. No quiere que nadie más se entere que él está aquí.

Todos se preguntaron qué motivos podría tener alguien como él para querer pasar desapercibido hasta esos extremos, y si no había en realidad otras intenciones detrás de sus actos. De repente, Chitoge se levantó explosivamente de su silla.

—Por cierto, Tsugumi... ¿Por qué trataron de ocultarme todo esto? —Preguntó la rubia, enfadada—. ¡Debieron haberme dicho qué es lo que estaba pasando en lugar de guardarse el secreto como si fuera una tonta!

—Lo lamento, señorita —Tsugumi bajó la mirada—. Pero fue una orden de su padre, y ésta vez comparto su decisión. Lo mejor en este caso era mantenerla al margen por su seguridad.

—Tsugumi, ¡no soy una niña! Si me hubieran dicho desde el principio que Max había venido a Japón para proponerme algo tan loco, mi cariñito y yo hubiésemos estado preparados y habríamos...

—No, señorita —negó Tsugumi moviendo la cabeza—. En poco o nada hubieran cambiado las cosas. No era necesario que usted se enterara, y tampoco queríamos que se preocupara en balde.

—Tsugumi —la rubia apretaba sus temblorosos puños; sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos—, tú me dijiste que podía confiar en ti. Incluso me dijiste que tu lealtad hacia mí estaba por encima de todo, pero veo que todo resultó ser mentira. Primero anoche, cuando nos estuviste espiando a mi cariño y a mí aún cuando te dije que necesitaba hablar a solas con él. Y ahora me sales con que mi papá fraguó toda una red de vigilancia alrededor de mí sin decirme y no me lo dijiste. Tsugumi… yo pensaba en confiarte algo muy valioso, pero veo que es imposible. ¡No puedo confiar en ti!

Las últimas palabras de Chitoge hicieron mella en la joven sicario. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le agobió. Pensar que esta vez de verdad que había defraudado a su señora.

—Pero señorita, ya le dije que no era mi intención…

—Vámonos, Raku —le interrumpió al mismo tiempo que agarraba con fuerza a su novio del brazo—. Ya nos brincamos una clase entera por todo este alboroto. Volvamos a clases.

—Pero Chitoge, ¿no crees que estás siendo muy dura con…? E-espera… ¡Chitoge, no me arrastres!

La pareja se retiró. Tsugumi y Paula permanecieron solas en la mesa, dubitativas. La primera recargó sus manos en la mesa y bajó la mirada. Trataba de contener el llanto.

"La señorita… la señorita Chitoge ahora sí está muy molesta conmigo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ella de seguro no volverá a confiar en mí jamás…"

—Black Tiger —Paula le zarandeó un poco por el hombro—. Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Por el momento debemos seguir con nuestra misión.

—Lo sé —se incorporó. Retiró el exceso de humedad de sus ojos con la manga del saco.

Unos instantes después, su móvil vibró.

—Es un mensaje del señor Claude —le dijo a Paula al leer la pantalla.

Cual fue su horror cuando al abrir el correo lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de su mentor con la ropa bañada en sangre, atado a un poste y en estado de inconsciencia.

"Si quieres volver a ver con vida a este hombre, será mejor que asistas a la fabrica abandonada que se encuentra al oeste del puerto antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Era el texto que acompañaba a la imagen. Tsugumi boqueó, sudó frío, sus pupilas se dilataron y su mano temblaba. Verificó otra vez el remitente: sí se trataba del mismo celular de Claude. El correo no había sido enviado a nadie más que a ella, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el responsable hubiera enviado el mensaje de uno en uno a los otros contactos de su tutor. No cabía duda: él había sido secuestrado. Paula. Al ver la cara que había puesto su colega, se acercó a observar también la horrible imagen.

—Paula, tendré que ir —dijo en lo que revisaba y preparaba su revolver.

—Espera, Black Tiger, esto tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa.

—Lo sé, pero la vida del señor Claude corre peligro. Debo rescatarlo a como dé lugar.

—Si ese es el caso, te acompañaré.

—No —dijo rotundamente—. Tú te quedas aquí. Tienes que continuar con la misión de vigilar a la señorita en mi lugar. Hasta que ella llegue a su casa no te separarás de ella. ¿Entendiste?

La albina negó con la cabeza—. La señorita va a estar bien. Ese hombre acaba de hacer su movimiento, por lo que dudo que se atreva a regresar a molestarla de momento. Además, él está solo a excepción de esa escolta suya. No está en posición de intentar un movimiento hostil, no hasta que sus otros hombres lleguen, y eso llevará un tiempo. Sólo será por unas horas, después de eso podremos seguir vigilando a la señorita.

—Pero….

—¡No seas necia! Con sólo verte puedo darme cuenta que no estás bien. Vas a necesitar ayuda. Por favor, Black Tiger.

—De acuerdo —aceptó luego de un suspiro—. Debemos ir con cuidado. Activaré mi GPS para rastrear el móvil del señor Claude, quiero asegurarme que al menos la persona que lo tomó aún se encuentra en esa área. Por lo menos el fondo de la fotografía comprueba que sí fue tomada en el puerto. Debemos apurarnos.

—Al menos nos tomará un par de horas llegar hasta allá —acotó la albina.

—En marcha.

Mientras tanto, en aquella fábrica abandonada, la persona que había mandado aquella foto se encontraba sentada en el suelo, a un lado del malherido hombre encadenado al pilar.

—Bien, ya terminé de enviar esta nota a cada uno de sus contactos. Con excepción de aquellos que son altos cargos de la banda y del señor Kirisaki —decía para sí misma la mujer de traje negro mientras acababa de usar el móvil de su victima—. Después de todo, el plan consiste en hacer venir solamente a los insectos.

Tiró el dispositivo a los pies de su víctima y pasó a retirarse, dejando al gánster a su suerte.

—Ahora debería contar con unas cuantas horas libres para espiar a esos dos. Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que mi señor quiere que confirme?

Reacomodó su cabello, rojo como la sangre, dentro de su boina negra, y se retiró a toda velocidad, brincando entre los edificios como si fuera una especie de practicante de Parkour, sólo que inhumanamente mucho más veloz y ágil.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo V

Paula y Tsugumi llegaron al lugar señalado. De inmediato se pusieron a examinar cada uno de los alrededores; debían detectar cualquier posible intento de emboscada o trampa, pero se dieron con la sorpresa de que no había nada. Entraron al edificio, armadas hasta los dientes, y, con minuciosidad y diligencia, aseguraron toda la zona. No encontraron a nadie pese a que escudriñaron en cada rincón del edificio, dando siempre prioridad a localizar cuanto antes a Claude. Finalmente, lo encontraron en el pequeño puerto trasero del complejo, encadenado a un poste, con su traje manchado casi en totalidad con su propia sangre y suciedad. A sus pies yacía su teléfono celular, el mismo con el que les habían enviado aquel infame correo mostrando su deplorable estado. Ellas, quienes se esperaban una emboscada por parte de un terrible grupo armado, se asombraron de ver que los responsables habían dejado ahí a su víctima, así como si nada.

—Su estado es muy delicado —dijo Paula tras haberlo desatado y examinar sus signos vitales—. La mayoría de sus costillas están rotas y parece ser que uno de sus brazos tiene varias fracturas. Ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene contusiones y hemorragias internas en todo el cuerpo. Si no lo llevamos pronto a que lo atiendan…

—¿Quién demonios se atrevió a hacerle esto al señor Claude? —Gritó una Tsugumi iracunda, que apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus dedos podrían reventar—. Bueno, ahora lo importante es llamar a una ambulancia y…

—Eso no nos dará tiempo —le corrigió su compañera.

—¿Qué?

—Esta fábrica abandonada está demasiado lejos de la ciudad. La ambulancia se tardaría mucho en llegar hasta aquí y volver, y el señor Claude está muy grave. Para cuando lo lleven al hospital podría ser demasiado tarde. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que hacer que en menos de una hora el señor Claude ya esté siendo atendido en una sala y le transfieran sangre.

Tsugumi sudó frío. No tuvo más opción que movilizarse.

—Bien, Paula, te ayudaré a construir una camilla provisional.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes qué tipo de sangre es el señor Claude?

—Lo lamento, pero si estás pensando en hacerle una transfusión de emergencia, ni tú ni yo somos compatibles.

—Ya veo. ¡Démonos prisa entonces!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Las clases habían terminado. Los alumnos empacaban sus cosas y se disponían a salir del plantel. Entre ellos estaban Chitoge y Raku, de los cuales la primera caminaba mucho más rápido de lo usual. Se veía hastiada y sin ánimos para sostener conversación con nadie. No obstante, Raku le seguía el paso. Trataba de razonar con ella, tranquilizarla.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes, Raku —le dijo mientras sacaba sus zapatos de la taquilla—. Ella desde un principio fue transferida a la escuela por órdenes de Claude para vigilarnos. Pero a pesar de eso, yo siempre confié en ella y, poco a poco, Tsugumi se fue volviendo parte de nuestro grupo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que su misión siempre ha sido lo más importante.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron por las calles, a paso más acelerado que el de costumbre. Al propio Raku le costaba mucho no quedarse atrás.

—No digas eso, Chitoge —le contestó el morocho—. Tienes que ponerte en sus zapatos. Si ella dejara su misión a un lado, el cuatro ojos podría ordenarle que se retire de regreso a América.

La rubia se detuvo y abrió los ojos como platos. Las palabras de Raku le habían ayudado a comprender en buena parte lo difícil que siempre ha sido la situación para Tsugumi.

—Bueno, es verdad —balbuceó. Dubitativa, se llevó la mano al mentón—. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que Tsugumi no nos has estado espiando sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Justo como lo que hizo anoche. Le dije que nos dejara hablar solos, pero me desobedeció y se fue a esconder en el árbol para escucharnos. ¿Cómo sabemos si ella no nos está espiando en este momento?

La rubia miró de reojo los alrededores, cada rincón de la calle. Sospechaba que la razón por la que Tsugumi no se había vuelto a aparecer en la escuela era porque se había escondido para espiarles. Buscó y miró en todos los posibles escondrijos. Le desesperó el no encontrarse con ningún indicio de que su sospecha fuera cierta y volvía a remover cada parte, una y otra vez con más ímpetu. Raku sólo se dedicó a observarla apenado.

—Chitoge… —Raku se llevó la mano a la nuca—, yo… no creo que Tsugumi sea capaz de espiarte de esa forma. Ella no es como ese cuatro ojos.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —cuestionó la joven, quien se asomaba al interior de un buzón de correo a través de la rendija.

—Míralo de esta manera: Si Tsugumi nos hubiera espiado así desde antes, de seguro ella ya se habría enterado de nuestro secreto.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú lo sabes muy bien. Cuando estamos a solas a veces solíamos hablar sobre lo cansado que es el tener que aparentar ser novios en frente de toda la escuela y cosas así. Si Tsugumi hubiese escuchado alguna de nuestras conversaciones ella ya se habría enterado de la verdad, y entonces el cuatro ojos también. Así que yo no me creo eso de que Tsugumi nos haya estado espiando escondida, aún si todo este tiempo ella tuvo la misión de hacerlo. Es por eso que si Tsugumi nos dice que anoche terminó escondida en ese árbol por accidente, yo le creo.

Chitoge suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente, gesto que suele hacer toda persona cuando se acaba de dar cuenta de lo tonto que había estado actuando. Las palabras de Raku la conmovieron a tal punto de hacerla pensar que, quizá, todo este tiempo había estado siendo demasiado intransigente con su pobre amiga, quien en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada; y todo por la frustración del momento, a raíz de aquel 'pequeño' incidente que había le malogrado su intento de confesión.

—Raku… —susurró la joven con una voz mucho más mansa en contraste al acento fiero de hace unos instantes.

—¿Sí?

—Anoche, lo que te iba a contar… iba a hablarte de algo que está relacionado con nuestra situación como falsos amantes. Si no nos hubieran interrumpido en ese momento, Tsugumi habría escuchado todo y se habría enterado de que tú y yo no somos novios de verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si Tsugumi nos descubre? Si se lo llega a decir a Claude, todos nuestros esfuerzos se tirarán a la basura. Y aunque ella es mi amiga, todo esto que pasó me hizo recordar que, a pesar de todo, Tsugumi no deja de ser una vigilante de Claude. Estaba muy dolida, pensé que eso demostraba que para Tsugumi es más importante obedecer a Claude que nuestra amistad. Pero hoy ella me buscó para pedirme perdón y me dijo que podía confiar en ella, y que jamás, por nada en este mundo, haría nada que pudiera herirme o ir en mi contra por mucho que se lo ordenaran. Yo creí sinceramente en sus palabras y pensé en que quizás le podría revelar nuestro secreto también a ella. Pero… eso de que le hayan ordenado mantenerme vigilada y que no me lo dijera, quizás eso demuestra que todo lo que me dijo es mentira. Si a ella le dan una orden, Tsugumi la acatará, y Claude le ordenó que nos vigilara por si descubría algo sospechoso. Tengo mucho miedo de que Tsugumi descubra que sólo estamos actuando como novios y vaya a decírselo. No soporto la idea de pensar que todos nuestros esfuerzos se podrían venir abajo por obra de una persona a la que quiero tanto.

—Bueno —Raku dobló la cabeza—, entiendo tu punto. Pero si Tsugumi te dijo que podías confiar en ella, deberías hacerle más caso a ella que a tus miedos. Tsugumi puede que esté haciendo esto no tanto porque se lo hayan ordenado, sino por el gran cariño que tiene hacia ti. En el remoto caso de que ella se llegara a enterar de la verdad, estoy seguro que si le explicamos que lo hemos estado haciendo por obligación de nuestros padres y para evitar una guerra entre las bandas, Tsugumi de seguro lo entenderá y guardará nuestro secreto. Ya verás que las cosas pronto volverán a… ¿Chitoge?

La rubia ni se esperó a que terminara su discurso para lanzarse a él y envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, hundiendo su bello rostro en el pecho del joven.

—Chitoge, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? —A Raku se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

—Cállate. Necesito que alguien me abrace. Haz de novio y déjate —le susurró sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Que qué? Pero es que… que… B-bu-bueno…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la rubia luego de unos instantes de paz. Ahora se le oía inconforme e impaciente—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

—¿Qué? ¿D-de qué hablas?

—¿Te parece correcto que yo sea la única abrazándote, tonto?

—¿Cómo?

Raku levantó sus manos, las cuales le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina. "¿Por qué me está pidiendo esto?" se preguntó en lo que titubeaba si hacerlo o no. "Esta podría ser la primera vez que nos abrazamos de esta manera, no recuerdo haberlo hecho así antes." Poco a poco fue posando con suavidad sus brazos en la esbelta cintura de la chica. Chitoge, al sentirlos, se estremeció y se aferró con más fuerza a él, detalle que por un instante asustó a un confundido Raku.

"Es una sensación tan extraña" pensó Raku. "Me siento nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo no podría sentirme más tranquilo. No se siente como todas las otras veces en que la tomaba del hombro o la agarraba levemente por la cintura. ¿Con que así se siente abrazar a una mujer por deseo suyo y no por actuación? Me pregunto… me pregunto cómo se sentirá abrazar así a Onodera…"

—Ichijou-kun, Chitoge-chan —fue la tímida voz de Kosaki la que ambos escucharon.

Chitoge, casi por mero reflejo, sujetó a Raku del cuello y lo mandó a volar de una potente llave de lucha libre. El pobre muchacho se estrelló de lleno en una casa contigua, dejando su silueta estampada en el muro.

—K-kk-ko-Kosaki. ¿De dónde saliste? Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás? —La rubia manoteaba y hacía toda clase de exageradísimos ademanes que la propia Kosaki no podía descifrar.

—Perdón —Kosaki se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada—, ¿acaso los interrumpí?

—¡No, no, no, claro que no, para nada! —negó la rubia como si se le fuera a ir la vida si no lo hacía—. ¡Sólo estaba un poco mareada y el germen de soya me sujetó para que no me cayera al suelo, pero ya me siento mejor! No pasa nada. —Y soltó una espeluznante carcajada.

"Lo sabía —pensó Chitoge—, todavía me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo frente a otras personas. Y pensar que Tsugumi estuvo a punto de descubrirlo… ¡me moriría de la pena! Soy tan patética. ¿Y así se supone que quiero cambiar las cosas…?"

—O… Onodera —un Raku con fuertes contusiones en la cabeza se arrastraba agonizante a donde las dos chicas.

—Cariñito, ¿estás bien? —Chitoge, arrepentida de su acto, le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Chitoge-chan, Ichijou-kun —les habló Onodera—, pasaba a preguntarles si Tsugumi-chan ya se comunicó con algunos de ustedes.

—No —contestó Raku—. Hace poco traté de llamarla de nuevo, pero su celular sigue apagado.

—Que mal. Hablé con Haru y me dijo que Paula-chan tampoco se volvió a aparecer en clase. ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

—Esperemos que no —dijo Raku—. Seguiré intentando llamar a Tsugumi hasta que me conteste.

—Yo también —agregó Chitoge, quien ya empezaba a preocuparse en serio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

El celular de Chitoge sonó. "¡Es Tsugumi!" exclamó al ver el monitor.

—¿Sí, Tsugumi?

—Señorita, le pido disculpas por desaparecer a mitad de las clases, pero le informo que me encuentro bien. Voy a pasar la noche en mi departamento, así que no me espere, por favor.

—Espera, Tsugumi, primero dime qué fue lo que pasó.

—No es nada. Surgió una pequeña misión de emergencia que tuve que atender junto a Paula, pero ya todo se resolvió. No se preocupe, señorita. Mañana la veré en la escuela.

Chitoge suspiró. —Está bien, te veré mañana… Ah, por cierto, hay algo que tengo que aclararte sobre…

Tsugumi colgó.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? —le preguntó, algo extrañada, Paula. Tanto ella como Tsugumi se encontraban en la sala de espera de un hospital privado.

—No deseo preocuparla más. Ya son bastantes los problemas con los que la señorita está lidiando en estos momentos. Además, tengo entendido que el estrés no es bueno para las mujeres que están esperando un… —se cortó de repente.

—¿Esperando qué?

—¿'Esperando'? ¿Dije eso? —Se puso muy nerviosa—. NO. Lo que quise decir es que la señorita se está sobre esforzando un montón. Sí, eso dije —rió de manera muy sobreactuada.

Paula no le creyó en lo absoluto, pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Y dime, Black Tiger —dijo—, ¿vas a pasar aquí la noche? Ya no es necesario que cuidemos del señor Claude ahora que sus hombres están aquí.

—Así es, Paula —musitó bajando la mirada—. Él es mi tutor, él cuidó de mí desde que era pequeña. Le debo esto y mucho más. Voy a estar con él hasta asegurarme de que va a estar bien. Es posible que mañana no asista a clases por esta misma razón. Si es así, invéntale una excusa a la señorita. Quiero, además, que ocupes mi lugar y la escoltes mientras yo esté ausente. ¿Entendido?

—Cómo ordenes, Black Tiger.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kirisaki, Chitoge se hallaba recostada en su habitación lamentándose el hecho que Tsugumi le haya colgado.

"Maldición, no me dio ni tiempo de aclararle el mal entendido. Si no fuera porque prometió guardar el secreto… Pero aún así es vergonzoso que ella vaya por ahí creyendo que ese brote frijol de soya y yo… ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? —Se estiró el cabello—. Por otro lado, quería hablar con Papá de todo este asunto y decirle lo molesta que estoy con él, pero resulta que él tampoco va a asistir esta noche. Es cierto que es algo atrevido por parte de Max el venirme a proponer esas cosas, pero… ¿en verdad eso lo hace alguien tan peligroso? Si él quisiera hacerme algo malo, creo que ya lo habría hecho. Quizás mi papá sólo se puso celoso y se enojó con él por venir hasta aquí para eso, y está exagerando un poco. Estoy segura que si hablo con Max y le explico cómo están las cosas, desistirá y dejará las cosas por la paz. Me resulta muy difícil de creer que ahora por ser el capo de una mafia intentaría iniciar una guerra sólo por mí…"

Con la vista hacia el techo y con su pequeño gorila de peluche, ese que tanto atesoraba desde que Raku se lo había obsequiado, entre sus manos, la joven poco a poco fue cerrando sus azules ojos. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que había conocido a tan gallardo jovencito comenzaron a desfilar en su mente.

Hacían ya cinco largos años desde que él y su padre habían estado en la ciudad de Palermo, cuando una noche fue llevada de improviso a una fiesta en una elegante mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Había escuchado que se trataba del cumpleaños de una persona muy importante, casi una celebridad. En ese entonces tan solo contaba con doce años de vida y, debido que la mayoría de los presentes solo sabían hablar en italiano, la pequeña Chitoge no encontraba a nadie con quien divertirse. Eso, sumado a que casi la totalidad de los invitados sólo eran adultos aburridos y pomposos, la hizo que desease el no haber venido y largarse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, terminó topándose con un jovencito que si acaso era un año o dos mayor a ella. Temiendo que él, al igual que el resto de los niños con los que se había encontrado, no hablase otra lengua que italiano, trató de alejarse. Pero él la detuvo cogiéndole de la mano.

—_Espera, tú solo sabes hablar en inglés, ¿verdad?_

—_¿Sabes hablar inglés?_

—_Sí. Desde pequeño he estudiado varias lenguas. Actualmente domino el español y el inglés aparte de mi legua natal, y estoy estudiando otros cinco idiomas más: francés, portugués, alemán, eslovaco y sueco. Aunque me llevará un tiempo dominarlos._

—_Vaya, ¡debes ser muy inteligente! Yo sólo se hablar en inglés y japonés básico._

—_¿Japonés? Ese idioma... me dijeron que ese idioma es uno de los más complicados de todo el mundo. Tú sí que debes ser inteligente._

La plática se extendió hasta que aquel niño de cabello castaño claro y rostro angelical invitó a la joven Chitoge a jugar afuera, en el jardín de su mansión. Ahí se enteró que el cumpleañero, a quien se celebraba en esa grande y lujosa fiesta, era ni más ni menos que él.

_—Cuando sea mayor —__le dijo a la luz de la luna, cerca de una bella fuente—__, voy a estar a cargo de una gran empresa y seré muy importante. Será una responsabilidad muy enorme y es por eso que tengo que prepararme lo mejor que pueda. Estoy casi completamente convencido de que no voy a poder hacerlo yo solo. Voy a necesitar que alguien me ayude. Oye, sabes, eres una persona muy inteligente. Tú podrías ayudarme a lograrlo._

—_¿Yo?_

—_Sí. Si te casas conmigo tú pasarías a ser también la dueña de todo esto y me tendrías que ayudar a dirigirlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

—_¡Qué disparates estás diciendo!_

—_Hablo muy en serio._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Ya te lo dije, todo este tiempo me he estado preparando para asumir el mando de mi familia y dar la talla. Y una de mis mayores preocupaciones es tener a una buena esposa que esté a mi altura y me ayude. Tú pareces cumplir con los requisitos porque eres inteligente, muy inteligente, como yo._

—_Pero no puedes decirle eso así nada más a alguien. Nosotros, sólo somos niños aún. Y por lo visto deben faltarte aún muchos años para poder heredar todo esto, porque primero debes ser un adulto._

—_Entonces… una vez que me haya convertido en adulto, ¿puedo volver a preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposa?_

—_Bueno, si en ese entonces no has conseguido un mejor partido que yo y por alguna razón yo tampoco me he casado, supongo que nada te podrá impedir que vuelvas a preguntármelo. Pero eso no garantiza para nada que mi respuesta vaya a cambiar._

—_Por mí está bien. Cuando llegue ese momento haré lo que tenga que hacer para que me aceptes._

En ese tiempo Chitoge sólo lo había dicho porque estaba convencida de que nunca más lo volvería a ver una vez se regresara a los Estados Unidos con su padre. Que con el pasar de los años aquel atrevido niño tendría que crecer y madurar, se olvidaría de aquellas tontas declaraciones, se enamoraría de otra mujer y dejaría el asunto por la paz. Si bien todavía no podía recordar muchos detalles sobre aquel evento, estaba muy segura que en esa ocasión nunca se enteró, sino hasta el día de hoy, que lo que ese jovencito iba a heredar en el futuro era, ni más ni menos, una familia de la mafia siciliana.

El sueño finalmente llegó a ella, y sus recuerdos se disiparon cediéndoles el paso a las imágenes oníricas.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo VI

—Disculpe… señorita —se dirigió a ella, titubeante y con una forzada sonrisa que sólo servía para delatar aún más su nerviosismo, el profesor Ninjirou Fukuda.

—¿Qué quiere? —respondió de mala gana y encrespada, la jovencita albina. El pobre hombre se estremeció y tragó saliva. Ella podía oler su miedo y la insignificancia en todo su ser.

—Me parece que ésta no es su clase… Así que le pediré amablemente que… si no es mucho pedir…

—Sí va a decirme algo —lo devoró con los ojos—, dígalo ya. Que no tengo su tiempo.

El profesor Fukuda se echó unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella insignificante, diminuta jovencilla extranjera, quien apenas y cursaba el primer año de instituto, fuera capaz de infundir tanto miedo en un hombre adulto como él? Todos los alumnos observaban con atención, por lo que no era buena idea dejarse amedrentar así frente a ellos. Si lo hacía, quizá perdería todo el respeto que alguna vez esos ingratos, mezquinos y mequetrefes adolescentes pudieron haberle tenido alguna vez.

—Usted no puede estar en este salón. Le pido que por favor se vaya para su clase, señorita —le contestó con lo que probablemente habían sido sus últimos vestigios de coraje.

—¿Y por qué no puedo? Sólo haga como que no estoy aquí y dé su jodida clase de una vez. ¿O acaso le incomoda mi presencia o qué?

—No, para nada —tragó saliva—. Es sólo que usted no tiene por qué estar aquí, y…

Una escalofriante aura asesina emergió del cuerpo de Paula McCoy. Y con eso bastó para que el infortunado profesor al fin se convenciera de que tenía todas las de perder. Se regresó a su escritorio con el rabo entre las patas, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo patético que podía llegar a ser.

Raku y Chitoge observaron, desde sus pupitres, todo el quilombo. Sintieron un poco de lástima por su maestro, pues conocían muy bien el peligro al que cualquier persona normal se exponía al encarar a la albina.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la aparición de Max en el colegio. El padre de Chitoge continuaba ausente y Tsugumi, por otro lado, había dejado de asistir a clases. En su lugar envió un permiso a la dirección en el que alegaba el padecer de una muy contagiosa enfermedad, de origen desconocido y por demás peligrosa. Tan exagerada y poco creíble era la nota que al menos todos los de la clase dedujeron que debía tratarse de una mera coartada. Pero, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella entonces?

Paula, desde ese día y pese a ser de otro salón y grado, había pasado a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde a Tsugumi. Hizo gala de sus peculiares 'métodos de persuasión' y consiguió que todos los profesores lo dejaran pasar. Raku y Chitoge no tardaron, pues, en sospechar que ella debía saber el porqué de la ausencia de Tsugumi, pero por más que la interrogaron, la albina jamás les reveló nada acerca de su compañera o sobre el incidente con Claude.

Se pasaba el día entero colándose en el grupo de amistades de Chitoge —a veces a la fuerza—, y la seguía de cerca a todos lados valiéndose de cualquier artimaña, sin ninguna discreción. Era más que obvio lo que Paula hacía: ahora era ella quien estaba desempeñando el papel de mantener vigilada a Chitoge en sustitución de Tsugumi. Esto sólo incrementó aún más el enojo de la joven rubia hacia su padre. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verlo y decirle, de una buena vez por todas, sus verdades! ¿Pero en dónde se había metido? Claude era otro que también brillaba por su ausencia, sólo que con él Chitoge ni se llegó a dar cuenta.

Pasó el tiempo y no fue sino hasta el tercer día que Adelt por fin se apareció. Aquella tarde, los sirvientes le informaron a Chitoge que su padre, apenas había llegado, se encerró en su oficina y no se le veían intenciones de salir de ahí pronto. Ya había anochecido cuando Chitoge, armada de valor y dispuesta a reclamarle por todas y cada una de sus acciones, se decidió ir a encararlo.

Abrió sin tocar la puerta y se encontró frente a un agobiado Adelt quien se veía bastante estresado y frustrado; dos actitudes fuera de lugar para el tranquilo y alivianado hombre que todo mundo —incluyendo ella—, conoce. Pero a Chitoge poco o nada le importó verlo en ese estado. Estaba tan furiosa que ni un solo reparo ni consideración tuvo hacia su padre. De inmediato comenzó a echarle en cara que ella ya se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo exhaustivamente vigilada. Le advirtió sobre lo mucho que le molesta que siempre esté tratando de ocultarle los problemas que también le conciernen a ella. Adelt, con todo lo que lo aquejaba encima, no estaba de humor para lidiar con semejantes berrinches. Claude convalecía en el hospital, al borde de la muerte, y todos sus intentos por localizar al responsable: un mocoso sin escrúpulos que tiene como objetivo a su propia hija, habían sido en vano. De no resolver este dilema pronto, no sólo podría dar pie a un mayor conflicto, sino que algo en verdad malévolo le podría pasar a Chitoge.

Pero no le quedaba otra opción, tenía que encarar a Chitoge de una vez por todas. Tenía que hacerle entender que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su propio bien, que no era momento para disputas. Que era primordial mantenerla a salvo a cualquier precio.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Papá, no se trata de protegerme o no —le rezongaba una Chitoge renuente a aceptar razones—, se trata de que siempre arremetes con este tipo de cosas a mis espaldas, sin consultarme nada. Si Max tan sólo quería hablar conmigo, era yo quien debía decidir si quería o no encararlo. Tú sólo le echaste más leña al fuego corriéndolo de la casa, amenazándolo y con tus hombres rodeándome en la escuela.

—La que no entiendes nada eres tú, Chitoge —contestó Adelt enérgico. La necedad de su hija le estaba colmando la paciencia—. Ese muchacho no vino hasta aquí a razonar como tú piensas, él tiene una idea metida en la cabeza y no va a descansar hasta cumplirla. No puedes imaginar lo que alguien como él es capaz de llegar a hacer con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Y por eso te vas por el lado de la violencia en vez de convencerlo por las buenas?

—Chitoge… eres muy inocente aún. En nuestro mundo las cosas no siempre se pueden resolver 'por las buenas'. No todo se soluciona con sentarse a conversar. No siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo.

—Digas lo que digas yo voy a hablar con Max y lo convenceré por mis propios medios.

—Estás muy equivocada si crees que todo será así de sencillo. Tienes una idea muy errónea de quién es él. En su mundo y en el mío…

—¡Cállate!

Adelt se encogió de hombros. Jamás en toda su vida imaginó que su propia hija se atrevería a alzarle así la voz, ni a llevarle la contraria hasta esos extremos.

—¿Pero qué manera es esa de dirigirte a mí? —resopló.

—Tú siempre con tus cosas de la banda. Tú siempre en tu mundo de rivales y disputas. Mi vida desde pequeña ha sido un infierno por tu culpa —la voz de Chitoge comenzaba a quebrarse más y más—. Nunca pude tener amigos porque tú y tus hombres los espantaban, siempre, vigilándome de cerca, acosándolos. Luego, cuando creí que por fin mi vida iba a ser tranquila y normal, vienes y me obligas a tener un compromiso con un chico al que ni siquiera recuerdo, sólo para que tú y tu banda no tuvieran problemas con la de su padre… Y ahora… ahora…

A Chitoge se lo hizo un nudo en la garganta. La hora de gritar, de soltar la mayor de sus frustraciones, había llegado:

—Ahora resulta que otra vez por culpa de tu trabajo me voy a tener que ir de Japón, irme de la ciudad dónde por fin pude conocer amigos a los que no les importa de quién soy hija, y que me aceptan como soy. —De sus bellos ojos azules sendas lágrimas se derramaron sin dejar a un lado esa mirada llena de resentimiento—. Ya no quiero… ¡ya no quiero que mi vida se siga hundiendo en un abismo por tu culpa! Yo quiero vivir una vida normal y no estar siempre rodeada de problemas que me cohíban. Si así lo quieres, puedes largarte con tus hombres cuando quieras, que yo me voy a quedar a vivir aquí por mi propia cuenta.

—Chitoge, entiende que no es tan sencillo como eso. Mientras tú seas mi hija, quieras o no hay cosas que tienes que tomar en cuenta. No es fácil, lo sé, yo mismo he tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas por…

—¡No me importa! —gritó tan fuerte como su aliento se lo permitió—. ¡Ya no quiero seguir siendo la hija de un gánster si eso no me va a dejar tener amigos y vivir como una persona normal! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu hija! ¡Te odio!

Chitoge pasó a retirarse azotando la puerta. Adelt quedó petrificado, ya no supo qué más hacer. Él también sufría, entendía a la perfección las razones de la tristeza de su hija y sabía mejor que nadie que él era el responsable. Era más que obvio qué la tenía tan dolida: el haberse enterado que en un año se tendría que marchar de la ciudad que tantos bellos recuerdos y amistades le había regalado. Pero este no era el momento para explicaciones, disculpas y reconciliaciones. Había un peligro en puerta que tenía que resolver antes de que se saliera de control. Ya una vez arreglado el asunto con ese muchacho insolente, gozaría de todo el tiempo necesario para compensar a Chitoge y rogar por su perdón.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Pasaron un par de días. Durante estos, Chitoge no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a su padre, Tsugumi continuó desaparecida y, sin dar aviso, Paula también se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Raku y compañía intentaron contactar a ambas pero todo fue en vano. Tampoco volvieron a haber indicios ni de Max ni de su enigmática escolta, pese a las esperanzas que Chitoge tenía de hablar con él, dejar las cosas en claro y convencerlo por la vía pacífica de que desistiese de su propuesta. Chitoge ya no volvió a tratar de hablar con Raku de su problema y sus sentimientos; en lugar de eso se distanció del resto del grupo, lidiando en silencio con la profunda depresión en la que se había sumido. Su amiga Kosaki notó su tristeza y se preocupó. Marika, en cambio, se aprovechó de la situación y de nuevo se lanzó a Raku en cada oportunidad que tenía como solía hacerlo.

Las clases de aquel viernes terminaron. Ya que Chitoge aún se veía muy desanimada, Raku decidió ofrecerse a acompañarla hasta las puertas de su hogar. Ella aceptó a regañadientes. Durante el camino platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que, en un momento que consideró oportuno, Raku le preguntó si este fin de semana tenía pensado llevar a cabo alguna otra cita de simulacro. Chitoge le confesó que no estaba de humor para esas cosas. Él, como era de esperarse, le preguntó el por qué.

—Sabes, Raku —le dijo Chitoge en voz baja y pausada, cabizbaja—, hace unos días tuve una pelea muy fuerte con mi papá. Estaba muy molesta con él por haberme ocultado que me iban a estar vigilando, y terminé diciéndole cosas muy hirientes. Me siento arrepentida, creo que le dije muchas cosas que en realidad no siento, y me gustaría pedirle perdón. Pero, por otro lado… Aún sigo molesta con él, y por más que lo intento no se me quita este sentimiento. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Tan molesta estás con él por que quiso protegerte a su manera de ese sujeto?

La forma en la que Raku le había planteado las cosas sonaba como si, de alguna manera, tratara de hacerle ver que su actuar era propio de un mal agradecido. Chitoge se encogió de hombros, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

—No, Raku, en realidad eso no es lo que me tiene tan molesta.

—¿Entonces?

Chitoge guardó silencio.

—¿Es por aquello que me dijiste que ibas a contarme? —preguntó de vuelta el joven Ichijou.

Chitoge se ruborizó.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —murmuró Chitoge, con la mirada hacia abajo.

—No me di cuenta de nada. Sólo lo supuse y te pregunté.

—Ya veo… Pues sí, Raku. Es el mismo problema.

—¿Y bien? ¿Esta vez me contarás qué es eso que tienes que hablar conmigo?

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión. Chitoge se detuvo y permaneció unos segundos en silencio sin voltear a ver a Raku. Cuando éste estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle, Chitoge reaccionó de forma explosiva y tomó su mano. Enlazó su dedo meñique con el de él, tal y como hacen los niños cuando se disponen a hacer un juramento.

—Te prometo —dijo la rubia con decisión—, que la próxima vez que estemos a solas te lo contaré todo, y nada ni nadie nos va a interrumpir de nuevo. Es una promesa, ¿vale?

Raku boqueó, miró extrañado a Chitoge y, tras un instante sin saber cómo responder, asintió con la cabeza sin silabar palabra alguna. La rubia se despidió con una sonrisa y corrió al interior de su mansión. Raku se retiró con tranquilidad.

Chitoge, apenas entró a la casa, presintió que algo no andaba bien. Tanto por la servidumbre, quienes parecían estar muy asustados y nerviosos, como por algunos de los gansters del Beehive, quienes al verla desviaban la mirada y fruncían el entrecejo, furiosos, impotentes. Todos lucían en cierta medida aterrados, como si algo nada bueno estuviese sucediendo y su sola llegada lo hubiese empeorado todo. Cada vez que Chitoge se acercaba a preguntarles si había pasado algo, ellos lo negaban en vano. Pero incluso hasta una de las mucamas rompió en llanto nada más verla y se retiró corriendo del pasillo. La rubia entonces decidió que tenía que buscar a su padre y pedirle una explicación. Pero la mayor rareza de todas se hizo presente al llegar a las escaleras. Ahí se topó con aquella joven mujer de traje negro que siempre escoltaba a Max a todas partes, quien la recibió con cordialidad:

—Bienvenida, señorita. Mi señor aguarda por usted en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? ¿Max está aquí? —Exclamó Chitoge asombrada.

Corrió hacia el lugar indicado. "¿No se suponía que papá le había prohibido poner un pie en nuestra casa? Ojalá que esto signifique que ellos dos por fin pudieron hacer las paces. Al final sabía que Max no podía ser tan mala persona como Papá lo pintaba."

Al entrar, Chitoge se encontró al joven italiano de espaldas frente a la enorme ventana del recinto. Le pareció un poco extraño que estuviera solo, pues había asumido que se hallaría en compañía de su padre.

—Oh, Chitoge, por fin llegaste —se giró hacia ella y la recibió en el único idioma en el que ambos coincidían: el inglés—. Estaba esperando por ti desde hace algo de tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí…? ¿Y dónde está Papá?

—Tu padre se encuentra en su estudio. Digamos que en estos momentos él no se encuentra con la disposición adecuada para recibir a alguien. Se acaba de enterar de ciertos detalles que no le sentaron muy bien al viejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Max se acercó a ella y la miró con suma mesura.

—Chitoge, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

La conversación dio inicio. En todo momento, el joven Maximiliano permanecía y se expresaba de manera estoica, mientras que Chitoge a cada rato estallaba en gritos, se aterraba, enmudecía del pánico, perdía la compostura, rogaba y suplicaba, amenazaba y volvía a gritar.

Cuando la conversación estaba a punto de finalizar, Chitoge ya lucía una mirada completamente desencajada. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la impotencia, de la desesperanza y de la frustración. Cuando su interlocutor le reiteró una vez más que esto no podría ir más en serio, y ella terminó de convencerse de que no se trataba de una pesadilla sino de una terrible realidad, una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho y rodó por la blanca mejilla hasta el cuello. Recordó todas y cada una de las advertencias de su padre y se arrepintió, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el no haber creído en ellas.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Durante todo el fin de semana, Raku no volvió a recibir llamada ni mensaje alguno de Chitoge, ni tampoco se la topó en ningún rincón de la ciudad. Nadie en el mismo grupo, de hecho, supo nada de ella durante ese par de días.

Llegó la mañana del lunes. Raku se dirigió como de costumbre al lugar donde siempre esperaba a Chitoge para ir juntos a la escuela.

Chitoge jamás se apareció.

La llamó por celular, quería saber si se encontraba enferma o algo. Para su desconcierto, su teléfono móvil estaba apagado o fuera de servicio. Entró a sus redes sociales a dejarle un mensaje. Éstas revelaron que ella no había tenido actividad alguna durante todo el fin de semana. Como ya se había hecho muy tarde, Raku ya no tuvo más opción que correr sin ella. Llegó a la escuela con bastante retraso aunque aún así logró que lo dejasen entrar. Tampoco había rastro alguno de Chitoge en el plantel. Raku de inmediato le preguntó a Onodera, a Shuu, a Marika, a Ruri, a todo el salón en general si sabían algo de ella. Muchos se preocuparon e intentaron llamarla con sus móviles y descubrieron, al igual que Raku, que su cel estaba apagado o fuera de servicio. Nadie la había visto desde que se fue a su casa el viernes con él. Para empeorar las cosas, Tsugumi y Paula seguían desaparecidas por lo que no había nadie quien les pudiera dar razón de su paradero.

—Esto es muy extraño —decía Raku una y otra vez, pero todos sus amigos le dijeron que no debía preocuparse tanto. 'Quizás simplemente surgió algo y por azares de la vida su teléfono no funciona,' le dijeron varios. Raku por un momento pensó llamar al número de la mansión, pero al último decidió hacerle a caso a sus compañeros y dejarlo por la paz. Ya mañana Chitoge se presentaría, creía.

Terminaron las clases. Raku intentó llamar de vuelta a Chitoge pero su celular continuaba apagado o sin señal. Pensó en irla a ver a su casa pero recordó que ese día iba a estar muy ocupado en su propio hogar, por lo que se abstuvo y confió, una vez más, en que ya mañana la vería de nuevo.

Al día siguiente Chitoge tampoco apareció.

Raku intentó por enésima vez llamarla a su móvil. Y este seguía fuera de servicio. Yui, como la profesara consejera del salón, le preguntó a Raku si sabía la razón de la ausencia de Chitoge.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, Yui-nee —contestó cabizbajo.

Raku ahora sí intentó llamar al número de la mansión pero, para agravio de su ya de por sí gran desconcierto, se topó con la típica grabación que dice que el número marcado no existe o se había dado de baja. "¿Acaso se cambiaron de número en la casa de Chitoge?" Se cuestionó un Raku cada vez más confundido.

—¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer? —Preguntó Raku en una especie de asamblea que había hecho entre todos los aledaños a Chitoge en el salón.

—No es obvio —contestó Shuu, su mejor amigo y el más entrometido del grupo—. Cuando salgamos de clase iremos a su casa a preguntar si no le ha ocurrido algo malo.

—Sí, eso mismo yo también pensaba hacer.

Como Raku a estas alturas ya no era el único que se sentía preocupado por Chitoge, se decidió organizar un grupo para ir a visitarla a su mansión saliendo de clases. Al joven novio le acompañaron Shuu, Kosaki, Ruri, Haru —quien además quería saber del paradero de Paula, ya que había escuchado que a ella veces se quedaba a dormir ahí junto a Tsugumi—, Marika —quien alegó que lo hacía sólo porque quería aprovechar esta oportunidad de pasar tiempo al lado de Raku—, Yui y algunas otras amigas más de Chitoge.

—Dime, Raku —preguntó Shuu a su amigo mientras viajaban en el metro—, ¿No recuerdas haber notado algo en la actitud de Chitoge fuera de lo común?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes, si había algo que delatase que estuviera pasando por algo difícil, o que ella misma te dijera que tenía un problema.

—Ahora que lo dices —Raku ladeó la cabeza—, ella me contó que había tenido una discusión con su padre… y además…

—¿Además qué?

—No, nada.

Raku por un momento pensó en contarle sobre el incidente con aquel capo italiano y de su extrema proposición, pero se contuvo tras concluir que ese tipo de temas eran mejor tratarlos con calma y en un mejor lugar. Por lo pronto, visitar la casa de Chitoge y asegurarse que ella estuviese bien, era su prioridad.

Cuando el grupo ya estaba a sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a la mansión, Raku divisó algo que llamó fuertemente su atención. Tras darse cuenta de lo que era, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Salió corriendo como un bólido ante la sorprendida mirada del resto, especialmente de Kosaki y Shuu quienes iban al lado suyo.

—Ichijou-kun… ¿A dónde vas…? —preguntó alzando el brazo la joven Kosaki.

"No, esto no puede ser cierto" pensó Raku con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto.

Una vez que se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Raku Ichijou constató, horrorizado, que sus ojos no le habían mentido: lo que parecían ser camiones de mudanza entraban y salían por el portón de la mansión.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gritó, pero ninguno de los hombres presentes le hizo caso.

Raku se asomó por el enrejado, pudo ver a varios hombres los cuales entraban y salían de la residencia cargando muebles y enormes cajas que subían a los camiones que esperaban en fila. No cabía ninguna duda: ¡Se estaban mudando! El resto del grupo llegó y contempló, igual de atónito, la escena.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Kosaki.

—¡Eso mismo es lo que quiero que alguien me explique! —berreó Raku con suma agresividad. De inmediato se escabulló por el portón, que se acababa de abrir para dejar salir a uno de los camiones.

—¡Espera, jovencito, no puedes pasar! —gritó en vano el que se suponía vigilaba la entrada.

Raku corrió por el patio rumbo a la puerta de la residencia. "¡Chitoge! ¡Chitoge!" gritaba sin parar mientras la buscaba con la vista de un lado a otro.

Fue en ese momento que, al voltear hacia una de los balcones del tercer piso de la residencia, vio a una familiar silueta asomarse por la ventana.

—¡Chitoge! —corrió aun más rápido. Conforme se fue acercando, constató que aquella figura tras los cristales era ella. Inclusive notó cómo la misma Chitoge le miraba también a él, con una expresión opaca, fría, sin emoción aparente.

No obstante, cuando ya sólo le faltaba un par de metros para llegar a la puerta, dos sujetos, de complexión robusta y facha muy intimidante, lo detuvieron en seco sujetándole por sendos brazos. Raku no recordaba haberlos visto antes, y ellos, por la forma tan hostil en que lo trataban, tampoco parecían reconocerlo a él.

—¡Suéltenme! —Ordenó mientras era arrastrado de vuelta a la salida—. He venido a ver a Chitoge. ¿Acaso no saben que yo soy su novio?

No hubo respuesta. Tal y como se temía, esos dos sujetos no lo reconocían en lo absoluto; por eso ni se inmutaron cuándo les dijo de su relación con la hija de Adelt. No lo soltaron hasta botarlo fuera de la propiedad. Todos los acompañantes de Raku se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

—¡CHITOGE! —Gritó Raku con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus pulmones estallarían—. ¡Ya sé que estás ahí, ven y dinos a todos qué demonios está pasando!

—¡Raku Ichijo! —Se trataba de la voz de Tsugumi—, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Raku y el resto voltearon hacia atrás. Ella y Paula acababan de llegar. Al parecer, lo habían observado todo y estaban igual de confundidas y anonadadas que el resto.

—Tsugumi, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Me puedes… ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí?

—Lo lamento —ladeó la cabeza—, pero yo tampoco tengo idea. Paula y yo llevábamos días sin pararnos en la mansión y recién en este momento fue que venimos a averiguar qué está ocurriendo.

—No es posible —se lamentó Raku con un tono de voz que reflejaba muchísimo estrés y un gesto de desconcierto—. ¿Dónde han estado ustedes todo este tiempo?

—Es una larga historia. Pero ahora mismo eso es lo de menos —contestó Tsugumi haciendo énfasis en lo que todos estaban presenciando.

—La familia de Chitoge-chan —acotó Kosaki asustada—, ¿se van a mudar de casa? ¿Por qué Chitoge-chan no nos lo dijo?

—¡Eso mismo es lo que quiero que alguien me explique! —Raku se veía tan furioso, tan fuera de sí mismo, tan histérico y sobresaltado, que parecía una persona distinta. Si bien era cierto que todos los demás también se sentían aturdidos, lo del joven Ichijou estaba sin dudas a otro nivel.

Marika inclusive tuvo tanto miedo que trató de calmarlo. Sujetó su mano y le pidió con ternura que se tranquilizase. Pero Raku despreció el gesto e intentó una vez más colarse a la mansión, sólo que esta vez el guardia del portón sí estaba preparado y lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Por favor, necesito hablar con Chitoge, déjeme pasar! —le exigía al guardia pero éste se negó a soltarlo.

—Aquí estoy.

Al reconocer aquella voz, Raku de inmediato giró la cabeza y confirmó que se trataba de Chitoge, quien estaba frente al pórtico.

Ella ahora llevaba el pelo recogido en un giro francés, tenía el rostro maquillado e iba ataviada con un elegante vestido de gala rojo. Algo inusual en ella, salvo en fiestas que lo ameritaban. Caminó por el patio hacia la entrada en lo que con un ademán de su mano ordenaba que abrieran el portón.

En cuanto el guardia soltó a Raku, éste se dejó ir cuan vertiginosamente pudo sobre Chitoge. Shuu y el resto se arremolinaron desde el otro lado del portón a observar.

—Chitoge —le dijo—, Ya faltaste dos días seguidos a la escuela y no has contestado ningún mensaje. Tu celular lo tuviste apagado todos estos días. Dime, ¿qué rayos estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

Pese a la actitud de Raku, que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, Chitoge permaneció estoica.

—Raku —musitó con frialdad—, yo que esperaba que ya no fuera necesario que nos volviéramos a ver. Pero creo que es mejor así, para dejar en claro las cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

—Raku, hemos terminado.

_'¿Cómo…?'_

Fue la pregunta general que pasó por la mente de todos los que la escucharon.

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Chitoge? —replicó un cada vez más desconcertado Raku.

—Lo que acabas de oír. A partir de ahora tú y yo hemos terminado. Ya no quiero ser más tu novia. Nuestra relación se terminó.

—Chitoge, ¿qué disparates estás diciendo? Tú sabes muy bien que eso es imposible. Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que ocurriría si nosotros…

—¡Cállate!

Raku sólo trataba de recordarle —con discreción, pues había compañeros presentes que no aún no sabían que su relación era una farsa— que ellos no tenían la opción de terminar su noviazgo mientras no hubiesen transcurrido los tres años de instituto, ya que, de no ser así, podría desatarse una guerra sangrienta entre sus bandas. Pero Chitoge lo paró en seco y pasó a decirle:

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Mi padre, sus hombres y yo en breve nos iremos del país, por lo que ya no tiene ningún sentido que sigamos saliendo juntos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tal declaración hizo sentir a Raku como si la presión sanguínea se le bajara de golpe. Su mandíbula se desplomó.

—Pero, pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tan de repente? ¿Por qué…? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! —gritaba y se quejaba con la voz cada vez más tosca y recia—. ¿Por qué vienes tan de repente con esto? ¡Nunca me dijiste nada de esto! —Recordó por unos instantes que ella le había prometido contarle algo de gran importancia la próxima vez que se vieran—. ¿Por qué te vas así sin más? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime qué está pasando en realidad! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Chitoge, tú me dijiste que…!

Ante los atónitos ojos de todos los presentes, Chitoge silenció a Raku con una bofetada que resonó a lo largo y ancho del patio. Si bien era cierto que él estaba por demás acostumbrado a los golpes de aquella enfadosa rubia, y que, sin duda, los había recibido mucho más fuertes en el pasado, hubo algo en aquella bofetada en particular que le dolió por dentro como ninguna otra.

Pero lo que más lo sacó de su sano juicio llegó al observar con atención la mano izquierda de Chitoge, la misma que ella había extendido para propinarle el guantazo. En uno de sus dedos llevaba insertado un vistoso anillo de diamante solitario que brillaba a la luz del sol como una estrella. ¿Dónde había visto ese anillo antes? Y de repente, lo recordó: ¡Era ese mismo anillo!

—Chitoge… ¿cómo es que tú llevas puesto…? —Señalaba incrédulo el lustroso objeto.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? —La rubia alzó de vuelta la mano—. Así es Raku, es justo lo que estás pensando. Acepté la proposición de Max. Dentro de poco él y yo nos casaremos.

Shuu, Marika, Kosaki, Haru, Yui, Tsugumi, Paula y el resto de estudiantes que habían acompañado a Raku, escucharon esta declaración impactados; tanto así que sus ojos casi se les desorbitaron de las cuencas y sus cabellos se pusieron de puntas, como si acabasen de ver a un espectro o a un muerto viviente.

Y Raku no estaba menos estupefacto que ellos. Apretaba los puños y los dientes con todas sus fuerzas en lo que Chitoge continuaba diciéndole:

—Y es por eso que me iré a vivir a Italia con mi prometido. Incluso mi padre ya nos dio su consentimiento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Raku? Es por eso que lo nuestro se termina. A partir de hoy ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Como están las cosas es muy probable que jamás nos volvamos a ver. Hasta siempre, Raku.

El joven se quedó sin aliento. Hubo un sinnúmero de cosas que en ese momento deseó gritar. Quería protestar, negar, poner mil y una objeciones; mas su cuerpo había dejado de responderle, como si el control que ejerce su mente en él se hubiese perdido. Chitoge se dio la media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la mansión. Al ver que ella se alejaba, el cuerpo de Raku comenzó a temblar. Sus dientes rechinaron. Cerró y apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza que desfiguró su rostro en un mohín de amargura. Hasta que por fin el control sobre si mismo volvió; entonces se echó a correr tras de ella.

—Espera, Chitoge… ¡Chitoge!

Nadie supo de dónde es que había salido, pero en menos de un segundo, la guardaespaldas de Max le bloqueó el paso a punta de pistola.

—Ya escuchó a la señora. Salga ahora mismo de esta propiedad.

Kosaki, desde el otro lado del portón, se desmayó; Ruri y Haru la detuvieron. Tsugumi ya no pudo seguir cruzada de brazos y corrió a toda velocidad a defender a Raku.

—Aléjate de él, ¡tú, maldita…!

Pero aquella mujer se dio cuenta, y, con unos reflejos y velocidad sobrehumanos, se abalanzó sobre la nueva invasora situándose justo frente a ella. Tsugumi ya no fue capaz de reaccionar.

"¿Pero en qué momento se movió?" fue todo lo que alcanzó a preguntarse antes de recibir una patada frontal en la boca del estómago que la mandó volando varios metros por los aires, hasta caer afuera del patio de la residencia.

Paula miró helada tan extraordinaria escena.

"¡Dejó fuera de combate a Black Tiger de un solo movimiento! Entonces… entonces no cabe duda de que se trata de ella… Cabello rojo, que siempre lleva recogido dentro de una boina negra, con la fuerza para hacer caer a un _régime_ entero ella sola: _Sanguigna _la sanguinaria _soldato_ más temida de la familia Benedetti…" sus brazos involuntariamente comenzaron a temblar. Ni siquiera se podía mover del pavor que le invadía.

Chitoge, al escuchar el grito sofocado de dolor de su amiga, se giró por un instante a contemplar la escena. Por un leve momento sus ojos perdieron toda esa frialdad que habían estado aparentando, mas se contuvo, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Rápidamente les dio de nuevo la espalda a todos y siguió su camino hacia a la puerta de la mansión. Ya no volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Tsugumi…? —Por mero instinto Raku intentó atacar a aquella mujer, pero ésta lo dejó fuera de combate con un golpe seco en la nuca.

Mientras Raku yacía tirado en el césped, alcanzó a discernir, en medio de las tinieblas que se propagaban frente a sus ojos, a Chitoge a pie de la entrada de la mansión. Detrás de la puerta se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que aquel joven italiano, Sottocapo de la familia Benedetti, recibiendo a la rubia, mientras a él le dedicaba una mirada cargada de desdeño. La oscuridad cayó por completo y Raku quedó inconsciente.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo VII

_Raku Ichijou caminaba sin un rumbo fijo en medio de un desolador paisaje. Nada había a su alrededor a excepción de un negro absoluto que no parecía tener fin. Tampoco existía tal cosa como un horizonte que separara el suelo con lo que se supondría que era el cielo. ¿Oscuridad absoluta? Imposible. Él podía verse a sí mismo sin ningún problema. El silencio era tal que el eco de sus pasos resonaba una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo._

_"¿En dónde estoy?"_

_Caminó sin hallar una salida o por lo menos un camino, un lugar concreto a dónde ir, hasta que de pronto vislumbró la figura de alguien que parecía estar a unos cientos de metros de distancia._

_"Espera un momento… ¡Es Chitoge!"_

_Corrió hacia ella. Gritó su nombre una y otra vez, mas nunca recibió respuesta. Chitoge tan sólo permanecía ahí, quieta, de espaldas, como si no le hubiese escuchado. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que, sin importar cuanto corriese, la distancia entre él y Chitoge no parecía disminuir. Ella aún seguía igual de distante, tanto que apenas y se lograba divisar en medio del vacío. Desesperado, Raku trató de correr más rápido, pero fue inútil. Incluso comenzaba a creer que estaba dándose, por extraño que fuese, el efecto opuesto al deseado, pues la silueta de Chitoge se veía cada vez más pequeña, más alejada. "¡Chitoge!" siguió gritando con más fuerzas pero siguió sin recibir una respuesta. Volteó a mirar a sus pies; sí estaba corriendo en la dirección correcta, pero aún así la distancia entre ellos iba en aumento, como si el piso entre ellos se estuviese expandiendo dos tramos por cada uno que él avanzaba. Cuando ya faltaba muy poco para que la figura de Chitoge se perdiera de vista, Raku se tropezó y se dio de cara contra el suelo._

_—¡Chitoge!_

Gritó desesperado a la par que alzaba su brazo, como si tratase de alcanzar algo en el techo. Miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se encontraba recostado en un sillón, arropado con una frazada.

"¿En donde estoy…?"

Miró el entorno con atención. Parecía ser la sala de un pequeño departamento de estilo y mobiliario occidentales. Todo lucía limpio, ordenado y muy acogedor. Al parecer ya era de noche pues estaba oscuro. Por alguna razón, intuía que él ya había estado antes en aquel refugio. Su cabeza le dolía tanto. Acercó su mano a la nuca y se tocó en la parte adolorida. De ese modo, descubrió que llevaba puesto un vendaje. ¿Quién se había tomado la molestia de curar su herida?

—Vaya, al fin despertaste.

Las luces se encendieron. Ésa había sido de la voz de Paula. Raku se volteó hacia donde ella. La joven albina, quien acababa de entrar a la sala, se acercó a él.

—Paula, ¿en dónde estamos? —preguntó un desorientado Raku Ichijou.

—En el departamento de Black Tiger. Decidí traerlos hasta acá por ser el lugar que quedaba más cerca de la mansión.

—¡Tsugumi! —A Raku se le vinieron de golpe los nefastos recuerdos de lo acontecido—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Tsugumi?

—Ella resultó herida, mucho más que tú, que sólo te llevaste un golpe en la cabeza; pero se encuentra bien. Por ahora ella duerme en su habitación.

Raku intentó incorporarse pero de inmediato sintió unos fuertes mareos.

—Aún no estás del todo bien —le advirtió la joven sicario—, necesitas guardar más reposo.

—¿Y qué pasó con los demás? —Raku se llevó la mano a la sien, intentando mitigar su jaqueca.

—Ellos me ayudaron a traerte a ti y a Black Tiger hasta aquí. Como ya era muy noche, todos se retiraron a sus hogares —explicó Paula. Al hacerlo, recordó lo molesta que había sido en particular la tal Marika Tachibana, quien se había negado rotundamente a abandonar el apartamento hasta que el cansancio la hizo caer dormida. Entonces su asistente, aquella mujer de cabello largo que siempre lleva cubierto un ojo con el fleco, aprovechó para llevársela—. Excepto la Don del Char Siu, ella dijo que te llevaría a casa cuándo estuvieras mejor, y ese amigo tuyo de anteojos y sonrisa de gato.

—¿Qué? ¿Yui-nee está aquí? ¿Y también Shuu?

—Así es. Ahora mismo los dos duermen tranquilos en la habitación contigua, junto con Black Tiger.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La una de la mañana.

Raku no podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo que él había estado inconsciente, tantos acontecimientos que se acababan de dar y él sin haber podido hacer nada. Y el darse cuenta que había estado fuera de sí durante tantas horas sólo acrecentaba aún más sus inquietudes.

—Espera un segundo… ¡Chitoge! ¿Dónde está Chitoge? —preguntó con suma ansiedad.

—Yo qué sé —le contestó Paula—. Es bastante probable que a estas horas ya hayan terminado de desocupar toda la mansión. Si es así, no me sorprendería que la señorita Chitoge ya haya abordado un avión y se encuentre fuera del país.

Al oír Raku esto, un profundo dolor arrugó su pecho. Los recuerdos de todo lo vivido en la tarde aún eran demasiado densos para lidiar con ellos. Estaba por demás confundido y desesperanzado. La forma tan fría en que Chitoge lo había despreciado en frente de los demás, aquella bofetada y el cómo les había dado la espalda, tanto a él como a Tsugumi, mientras estaban siendo agredidos por aquella mujer de negro, no dejaban de atormentarlo.

_"¿Ahora lo entiendes, Raku? Es por eso que lo nuestro se termina. A partir de hoy ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Como están las cosas es muy probable que jamás nos volvamos a ver. Hasta siempre, Raku."_

'¿Por qué…?' era la más grande de todas las cuestiones dentro del corazón de Raku al recordar las hirientes palabras de Chitoge.

—Toma, te traje algo de té. —Paula, al decir esto, devolvió a la realidad al joven—. Disculpa si su sabor no es agradable, pero nunca he sido buena para este tipo de cosas.

—No te preocupes —dijo con la voz apagada; se le oía incluso algo deprimido—, muchas gracias.

Raku tomó la taza y sorbió de ella lentamente. Se trataba de té instantáneo, incluso podía verse como colgaba el listón de la bolsita de té de un lado; ni siquiera tenía azúcar. Paula notó en los ojos del joven una profunda tristeza. Quería decirles palabras que ayudaran a reanimarlo, o lo que fuera, pero ese nunca ha sido su fuerte.

—¿Dices que ya han desocupado toda la mansión? —preguntó Raku.

—¿Eh? Sí, yo misma fui a cerciorarme luego de traerlos acá, y ya no había nadie. Supongo que ya terminaron.

—Ya veo… No importa. Es probable que Chitoge aún no haya tomado ningún vuelo y que ella aún esté en algún lugar de la ciudad. Si me doy prisa es posible que pueda encontrarla.

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Paula exaltada—. ¿Aún después de lo que la señorita te hizo planeas volver a buscarla?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Nada de lo que me dijo en ese momento tenía sentido. No tiene ningún sentido que de la noche a la mañana Chitoge haya decidido algo tan radical como esto, y luego intente abandonarnos sin darnos ninguna explicación. Algo tuvo que haberle pasado y debo averiguar qué fue.

—Despierta a la realidad. ¿Acaso no te bastó que ella te cortara y te echara en cara que se iba a casar con otro hombre en frente de todos tus amigos? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendo —dijo Paula, levantando un poco la ceja—, pero creo que puedo hacerme una idea. Estás muy dolido porque la señorita Chitoge se deshizo de ti para marcharse con ese otro sujeto, ¿no es así?

—No, no lo entiendes. —Las manos de Raku, que aún sostenían aquella taza, empezaron a temblar. Ondulaciones se formaban en el tambaleante líquido dentro del trasto—. Ella ya había rechazado su propuesta. Y tú y Tsugumi me dijeron que ese hombre es peligroso. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que nada de esto tiene ningún sentido?

—Es verdad, ese hombre es peligroso. Y nosotras temíamos por lo que sería capaz de hacer si la señorita seguía negándose y él se decidía a tomar medidas más extremistas. Pero si fue la señorita la que por su propia cuenta decidió aceptar su propuesta, y hasta su padre ya les ha dado su consentimiento, significa que esto es lo que la señorita quiere, y no nos queda más opción que aceptarlo. Yo al principio también estuve tan escéptica como tú, pero hice un par de llamadas a mis contactos. Ellos me dijeron que por orden directa de nuestro jefe todos en el Beehive deberemos abandonar Japón lo más pronto posible. Al parecer el señor Kirisaki está haciendo esto concienzudo de lo que va a ocurrir una vez que tu clan se entere de lo que la señorita Chitoge te hizo.

»La señorita y el Sottocapo de los Benedetti —prosiguió Paula en su sermón—, al parecer ellos comparten un pequeño pasado en común por lo que ella nos había contado el otro día. Quizás en el fondo la señorita sí sentía algo por él, no es tan descabellado si vemos lo mucho que se molestó con su padre cuando se enteró que él estaba tratando de evitar que se acercara a ella. Sé que algo como un matrimonio podrá sonar muy descabellado, pero no es del todo imposible.

"Es cierto —dijo Raku en sus adentros en lo que iba recordando más detalles de su último encuentro con Chitoge—. Ella me dijo que ya no tenía que preocuparme por nada y que su padre y sus hombres se marcharían del país. Si los del Beehive se van, es imposible que la guerra que intentábamos evitar se pueda dar, por lo que ya no va a ser necesario seguir fingiendo."

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Ella jamás nos abandonaría de esa forma.

—Acéptalo de una vez. ¿Vas a creerle más a lo que tus ojos presenciaron o a lo que a ti te gustaría que fuera? Quizás todo este tiempo sólo fuiste un juego para ella, un pasatiempo, y cuando por fin se apareció alguien por quién la señorita Chitoge sí se sintió realmente interesada, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Supéralo.

"Es cierto —pensó Raku—. Después de todo, nosotros nunca fuimos novios de verdad. Si se llegaba a aparecer alguien a quien Chitoge en verdad quisiera, lo más normal sería que ella prefiera irse con él a tener que continuar con esta farsa. Pero hay algo que no entiendo… una cosa es empezar a salir con alguien. Pero, ¿comprometerse?"

—Me niego a aceptarlo hasta que ella me diga cuáles son sus razones —declaró Raku—. Tengo que volver a hablar con ella, y hasta que no me las diga, no lo aceptaré.

—No seas estúpido —insistió Paula—. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¡entiende! Ahora ella es su prometida, ya no hay ninguna razón por la que la señorita te deba dar una explicación. ¿Cómo vas a hablar con ella? ¿Crees que te van a dejar acercarte a la señorita así sin más? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿En serio crees que si esto no fuera la voluntad de la señorita, nuestro jefe se habría cruzado de brazos y le permitiría a ese hombre que se la llevara así como así? Aún si lograras llegar hasta ella y le cuestionas sobre su decisión hasta saciarte, y descubres que en verdad la señorita quiere esto, ¿qué vas a hacer después? ¿Vas a obligarla a que regrese contigo? ¿Vas a llevar a tus hombres a una confrontación con una de las mafias más temidas de toda Italia por tu capricho? Ese hombre, a diferencia tuya, se ha involucrado con los negocios de su familia desde que era pequeño y sabe cómo desenvolverse ante este tipo de conflictos. Y, según escuché de los rumores, no debe faltar mucho para que él se convierta en el nuevo Don de su familia ¿Comprometerás a los tuyos a ganarse un temible enemigo sólo por tu terquedad e inmadurez? ¿Vas a provocar una guerra sólo porque te niegas a aceptar que te han abandonado por otro hombre?

Estas últimas cuestiones fueron las que más mella hicieron en la voluntad de Raku. Todo este tiempo él había sido forzado a actuar como el novio de Chitoge con el fin de evitar una guerra que cobraría muchas vidas. Ahora, por el mismo motivo, tenía que abstenerse de hacer algo imprudente y dejar que Chitoge se marchara para siempre. Sin embargo, un fuerte e indescriptible sentimiento de inconformidad no le permitía encontrar sentido a este abandono.

—¡No! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y arrojó la taza de té al piso. Ésta se hizo añicos—. No me importa cuantas excusas digas, es imposible que Chitoge, después de tanto tiempo juntos, nos abandone de esa forma sólo para irse con ese sujeto. ¡No voy a aceptar esto! Tengo que hablar con ella a cualquier costo.

Raku se levantó del sillón y caminó rumbo a la puerta de salida. En ese instante, Yui, quien se había despertado debido al ruido de los gritos del muchacho y de la taza que se había quebrado, se asomó desde la entrada a la alcoba de Tsugumi.

—¡Raku-chan, ya estás despierto! —Trató de acercarse a él para abrazarlo, pero cierta hostilidad que vio en los ojos del muchacho la hizo titubear—. Raku-chan, ¿a dónde vas?

—A afuera —contestó con un tono de voz un tanto agresivo. Salió del departamento casi azotando la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Yui muy preocupada—, ya es de noche y no creo que puedas ir solo a…

Shuu la sujetó del hombro.

—Déjalo que se vaya —le dijo—, De seguro tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Pero…

—Él va a estar bien. Lo que necesita ahora es estar solo.

Yui sentía mucha pena por Raku. Quería consolarlo o por lo menos darle a saber que ella siempre estaría con él sin importar lo que pasase. Pero aceptó el consejo de Shuu y se quedó a ayudarles a él y a Paula a cuidar de Tsugumi.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Las calles estaban vacías. El viento, que silbaba un agudo canto de desolación, se sentía tan frío que le calaba la piel del rostro. Quizás no debió haberse precipitado a salir, no sin antes haber tomado su chaqueta del uniforme escolar. ¿Pero ya qué más daba? ¿Había modo de saber que afuera hacía tanto frío? Llegar cuanto antes a su casa era, de momento, su única enmienda. Aún se sentía débil por el golpe que le habían propinado, por lo que el caminar le resultaba más difícil y tardado de lo habitual.

Un sinnúmero de interrogantes se arremolinaban alrededor de sus pensamientos. En esos momentos, se sentía de muchas maneras a la vez, algunas hasta se podrían considerar contradictorias; y ni siquiera podía enfocarse en al menos la mitad de ellas: miedo, ira, resentimiento, confusión, incertidumbre, desesperación, impotencia, orgullo quebrantado, desesperanza. El que Chitoge lo haya dejado con todo ese caos y malestar dentro, con una infinidad de interrogantes sin respuesta, con esa insoportable sensación de que todo lo que él había creído hasta hace poco había sido una mentira; era un auténtico infierno en vida. Deseaba tener a Chitoge en frente y gritarle, reclamarle por lo todo lo que le había hecho sentir. Pero ni él mismo sabía muy bien, para empezar, qué era lo que en realidad buscaba de ella.

De lo que sí que estaba seguro es que explotaría en mil pedazos si no lo conseguía pronto.

Los recuerdos entraban y salían por su cabeza: desde el día que se conocieron y pelearon por primera vez, pasando por aquella fatídica tarde donde sus padres los comprometieron a salir juntos, su supuesta primera cita y aquella fatídica noche en que descubrieron que ya se habían conocido desde pequeños. Su primer distanciamiento, todas esas ocasiones en que se vieron obligados a trabajar en equipo para salir de un enorme problema, como la obra de teatro o la visita de su madre en Navidad. Las falsas citas donde eran espiados por un sinnúmero de miembros de sus respectivas familias; los malentendidos, las riñas, las risas, los llantos. Los festivales escolares, las fiestas de cumpleaños, las vacaciones de verano, el viaje escolar. Todo aquello, así, tan de repente, ¿se había vuelto parte del pasado, de una simple y distante anécdota que había finalizado para siempre?

A pesar de que en un inicio ellos no se llevaron del todo bien, de sus diferencias, de sus peleas; siempre que hubo un problema estuvieron ahí, el uno para el otro. Juntos salieron adelante de las dificultades. Confiaron mutuamente, se comprendieron mutuamente, aún si a veces el orgullo era muy grande como para reconocerlo frente al otro, las acciones de ambos siempre decían más de lo que escondían las palabras.

"¿En verdad quieres esto?" —pensó—. "¿Acaso en verdad ya no quieres volver a saber nada de nosotros, Chitoge? ¿Qué hemos sido para ti todo este tiempo?"

Luego de meditarlo, Raku llegó a una conclusión: quizás este evento, tarde o temprano, de alguna u otra forma, tenía que ocurrir. Después de todo, ellos no iban a poder ser novios falsos por siempre. Su vida en algún punto habría de continuar más allá de esa falsa relación. Si bien él ya tenía una visión más o menos clara de lo que quería hacer con su vida, con Chitoge nunca supo qué tenía planeado hacer ella con la suya una vez acabara el instituto. Siendo americana, Chitoge podía regresar a Estados Unidos cuando quisiese. Aún así, Raku nunca contempló esa posibilidad por lo bien acomodada que la rubia parecía estar a su nueva vida en Japón. Pero ahora, así sin más, ¿ella iba a empezar otra vez desde cero, en un nuevo país y dando el salto a la vida de adulto esposándose con un hombre? Irrazonable. Definitivamente aún había muchos cabos sueltos por atar. Necesitaba hallar respuestas y su instinto le dijo dónde buscarlas.

Tras una larga caminata, Raku finalmente llegó a su mansión. Aunque ya era de madrugada, todos los hombres de su padre seguían despiertos, aguardando su regreso. Estaban muy preocupados por él, pues llevaban bastantes intentos fallidos de contactarlo. Raku revisó su teléfono móvil y vio que era cierto: su bandeja de entrada estaba atiborrada de avisos de llamadas perdidas de Ryuu y los demás Yakuza. Les pidió disculpas mas no les reveló nada de lo que había pasado; no quería preocuparlos ni hacerlos estallar en ira.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí —les contestaba una y otra vez a sus insistentes preguntas de "¿Se encuentra bien, señorito? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo, señorito?"—. Por cierto, necesito hablar con mi padre ahora mismo.

Ryuu se sorprendió, no era común ver esa actitud en Raku.

—En estos momentos su padre se encuentra en su estudio, Bocchan —le contestó—. Por alguna razón él también permaneció despierto hasta estas horas. Quizás estaba esperando por usted.

—Bien, entonces iré a verle.

Raku entró al salón. Su padre yacía sentado en el centro, parecía estar meditando. El muchacho al acercarse notó un mohín de melancolía en su rostro.

—Raku, por fin llegas —saludó el anciano a su vástago.

—Parece ser —dijo Raku, quien pasó a sentarse frente a él—, que tú también te has enterado de lo que pasó. ¿O me equivoco, viejo?

El señor Ichijou asintió con pesadumbre.

—Así es. En la tarde Adelt me llamó y me lo contó todo. Chitoge se va a casar con ese jovencito imprudente de los Benedetti. También me dijo que este mismo día él y todos sus hombres se marcharían de Japón.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué más te dijo el padre de Chitoge? ¡Dime si sabes qué está ocurriendo! —gritó un tanto exasperado.

—Al parecer toda la iniciativa vino por parte del mismo Maximiliano. Todo fue parte de un convenio que se pactó entre los Benedetti y los Beehive. Ahora que ese jovenzuelo se ha comprometido con la hija de Adelt, se está acordando una especie de asociación entre ambas organizaciones con el fin de mantener la paz y evitar futuros conflictos. Parte de esa asociación tiene ciertas condiciones a cumplir por parte de cada una de las facciones. Una de ellas fue que Adelt y sus hombres abandonarían Japón y se irían de regreso a América, mientras que Chitoge se iría a vivir a Italia bajo la protección de su futuro esposo en lo que dan comienzo los preparativos para la boda.

—Pero lo que quiero que me digas —vociferó Raku con rabia —, es: ¿Qué razones tiene ese sujeto para venir así de repente, a pedir la mano de Chitoge? ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?

—¿Acaso no te lo acabo de decir?

—¿C-cómo?

—Adelt me contó que ese muchacho tiene planeado suceder el cargo de su abuelo lo más pronto posible. Esto se debe a que Maurizio, el actual Don de la familia Benedetti, es un hombre que se encuentra ya muy viejo y enfermo, por lo que podría morir de un día para otro. Es por eso que ese muchacho busca erigirse cuanto antes como el nuevo Don de su familia. Sin embargo, él aún es demasiado joven y se dice que no todos dentro de su familia están de acuerdo en que él sea quien tome el control. Pero si ese jovencito se llegara a casar con la hija de algún jefe de otra organización, lo más común en estos casos es que ambas organizaciones entablen una especie de tregua o sociedad para evitar que futuros conflictos perjudiquen a uno de los dos bandos, por respeto a los lazos familiares entre los líderes. Es probable que ese mequetrefe haya pensado que tener a los Beehive de su lado le sería de gran utilidad a su causa. No hay nada como tener el respaldo de un fuerte aliado para afrontar cualquier futuro intento de insurrección. Si bien es cierto que Adelt solía ser amigo del difunto padre y del abuelo de ese mocoso, lo cierto es que los Benedetti y los Beehive llegaron a tener varios conflictos y disputas por el territorio cuando estos últimos se encontraban expandiendo sus dominios a Europa. Pero todas esas rivalidades y disputas acabarán si él logra sellar la alianza a través de su matrimonio con la hija del jefe. Dime, ¿esto no te suena familiar?

Raku sudó frío. Todo lo que su padre le acababa de decir explicaba a la perfección los motivos que podría haber detrás de todo. Pero seguía sin responder a algo: ¿Por qué Chitoge se prestaría para semejante estupidez? Decidir algo tan substancial como anclarse de por vida a una persona, sólo para favorecer a sus mezquinos propósitos…, pero Raku se dio cuenta que tal afrenta no era tan distinta a lo que ella tuvo que lidiar desde que llegó a Japón. "¡No! Esto es sin duda mucho más abusivo que un simple noviazgo de mentiras" pensó indignado.

—Pero si todo lo que dices es cierto, ¿entonces quiere decir que él está obligando a Chitoge a…?

—Te equivocas —le interrumpió su padre—. Si ellos dos van a casarse, es por que la misma Chitoge decidió por voluntad propia aceptar su propuesta. De otra manera, conociendo a Adelt, él jamás habría permitido semejante atropello. Es más, ¿tienes idea del por qué parte del acuerdo fue que Adelt y su grupo se marcharan del país?

—¿Qué?

—Una vez que mis muchachos se enteren que has sido abandonado por tu novia para casarse con otro hombre, ¿tienes una idea de lo que podrían llegar a ser capaces?

Raku hizo una mueca de espanto y tragó saliva. En efecto, no había que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta que cuando los Yakuza de su clan, indignados y furiosos, se hayan enterado de todo, lo primero que harían sería declararles una guerra sin cuartel al Beehive.

—Aunque la iniciativa de este acuerdo vino por parte del joven Maximiliano —agregó el señor Ichijou—, no me sorprendería que en realidad todo haya venido de los deseos de la misma Chitoge. Después de todo, si Adelt y sus muchachos se marchan del país, ya no habrá ningún peligro de que se desate una guerra, por lo que ya no sería necesario seguir con este simulacro para mantener la paz. Así, Chitoge puede marcharse sin tener que preocuparse por nosotros.

Raku apretó aún más los puños y sus brazos temblaron. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el piso de madera. El azote retumbó por toda la habitación. Tenía el rostro apuntando hacia el suelo y cargaba una expresión de frustración, de impotencia en su rostro.

—Chitoge… —chilló casi crujiendo los dientes—. ¿Pero entonces por qué no me dijo nada?

—¿Decirte qué?

—¡Que ella tenía planeado marcharse!

—¿Y qué habría cambiado? —sentenció el viejo y sabio señor Ichijou—. Si te negabas o lo aceptabas, ¿Acaso piensas que eso hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas? Ella, por lo visto, tenía pensado marcharse sin despedirse de ti porque quizás pensó que las cosas así serían más fáciles.

—Pero… entonces… ¡dime, viejo! ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

El padre de Raku suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Nada. A partir de ahora, lo que pase con ellos ya no es más de nuestra incumbencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, esto fue la decisión de Chitoge, por lo que Adelt no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar. Y Como ahora él y sus hombres se han ido del país, ya no es necesario que sigamos aparentando que hay algo entre ustedes dos. Es más: ella, de hecho, ya ha terminado contigo de manera oficial frente a todos tus amigos. Con esto, la relación que tuvieron se ha acabado. Ya no es necesario que nuestra facción se siga entrometiendo en los asuntos de Adelt y sus muchachos. El acuerdo de su falso noviazgo llegó a su fin.

Las palabras de su padre retumbaron en su pecho como ráfagas de aire. Su mirada desencajada, junto a una expresión de completo abatimiento, fueron toda la respuesta que le pudo dar a su progenitor. Ya no quedaron ni más palabras que decirle, ni las fuerzas suficientes para arremeterlas.

"Entonces... ¿Se terminó? ¿Ya nunca más volveré a ver a Chitoge?"


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo VIII

_"Entonces, ¿se terminó?"_

Estaba Raku Ichijou, recostado en su futon, mirando hacia el techo. Mañana iba a ser día de escuela por lo que debería estar tratando de aprovechar las pocas horas que quedaban en dormir. Pero todos sus esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño habían sido inútiles, por lo que lo único que podría hacer durante el resto de la madrugada, sería pensar, pensar y seguir pensando.

_"Se suponía que este era el día por el que tanto esperé todo este tiempo. El día en que por fin me libraría de todos los problemas y preocupaciones, el día en que mi vida volvería a la normalidad —si es que se le puede llamar así—. Pero todo pasó tan de repente, todo fue tan distinto a cómo imaginé que sería..., y se siente tan diferente también. La manera y las razones por las que Chitoge se marchó, aún no puedo entenderlas del todo. Pero..."_

Alzó su mano, como si tratase de alcanzar algo en el oscuro vacío que se cernía frente a sus ojos.

_"Si esto es lo que ella quiere, supongo que entonces está bien."_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—¡Hey, idiotas, el desayuno está servido!

Todos y cada uno de los Yakuza presentes, los cuales esperaban ansiosos en el comedor por el aviso de su joven maestro, se voltearon emocionados hacia la cocina. Raku Ichijou se asomaba con el alimento en mano. A ellos sólo les bastó con oler tales delicias para que se les hiciera agua la boca. Los hambrientos Yakuza no se hicieron esperar y se arremolinaron de uno en uno por su ración.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bocchan! ¡Como siempre, le quedó exquisito!—exclamó un satisfecho Ryuu, con un par de ridículas lagrimitas de alegría chorreándole por los ojos. El resto de Yakuzas, igual de entusiasmados, le secundaron—. Por cierto, hoy por fin es la ceremonia de fin de cursos, ¿no es así, Bocchan? ¡Es increíble cómo pasa tan rápido el tiempo! Debería apurarse si no quiere llegar tarde. ¿Quiere que le preparemos una limusina en este mismo instante, Bocchan?

—No, no te preocupes, puedo llegar a pie —contestó su señorito sin desatender el plato. Su manera de comer era algo lenta y pausada; desganada. Su mirada se veía un tanto extraviada, como si sus pensamientos no se hallasen en la misma sintonía que su cuerpo.

Ryuu y los demás constataron, con el corazón hecho pedazos, que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Raku todavía no presentaba mejoría alguna en su estado de ánimo. Deseaban con fervor el hallar las palabras exactas, algún detalle o lo que quiera que fuera capaz de alegrar a su joven maestro al menos un poco. Pero las malas experiencias y múltiples fracasos de días pasados les habían enseñado que casos tan especiales como el suyo no eran tan fáciles de remediar; no si tu único recurso a la mano son tus buenas intenciones y nada más que eso.

—¡Vamos, Bocchan, arriba esos ánimos! Ya deje de pensar en esa… —intentó decirle uno de ellos, pero Ryuu de inmediato lo silenció con un nada discreto codazo en la boca del estómago. "Ten más tacto, imbécil" prácticamente le dijo con los ojos. El otro Yakuza sólo atinó a sobarse el abdomen.

Raku pudo haber notado, o quizás no, aquel palurdo intento de disimulo —aunque era más que seguro que sí lo había hecho—, pero no parecía haberle importado. El Yakuza pidió disculpas a Ryuu por lo bajo. Raku dejó a medio comer su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa.

—Bien, es hora de irse —dijo con taciturnidad. Tomó su mochila y, sin prisa, salió a paso lánguido de la mansión. Sus muchachos lo miraron retirarse entre despedidas, frases de aliento y porras.

—Pobre bocchan —dijo uno de ellos, a punto de romper en llanto.

—Hay que darle más tiempo al tiempo —lo consoló Ryuu con una palmada en la espalda, quien a pesar de sus palabras tampoco se le veía del todo convencido.

Y es que, por mucho que Raku había tratado estos últimos días de aparentar naturalidad, había algo en su semblante, en su mirada y en sus gestos, que siempre lo dejaba en evidencia frente a ellos.

Hablar del tema era un absoluto tabú, un inconcebible escarnio, estuviera él presente o no; pero no era necesario. Todos pensaban ecuánimes lo mismo cada vez que veían la opacidad y la melancolía de sus ojos.

_"Hoy es la ceremonia de fin de ciclo escolar. Eso significa que ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Chitoge, Tsugumi, Paula y todos los otros miembros del Beehive se fueron de la ciudad."_

Cuando llegó a la esquina de aquella estrecha y poco concurrida calle a mitad del camino al colegio, Raku detuvo su paso. No fue sino al cabo de unos segundos que se dio cuenta que lo había hecho otra vez. Suspiró fastidiado, se dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino. Un par de semanas y seguía sin quitársele esa vieja costumbre. ¿Por qué? No importa, de todos modos, si lo hacía o no, en realidad no le afectaba. Ahora podía darse el lujo de andar más despacio, e incluso salir más tarde de su casa, que aún así llegaría con tiempo de sobra a la escuela.

_"Según lo que dijeron Paula y mi viejo, ese día todos en el Beehive recibieron la orden de marcharse de Japón. Y así fue. Desde entonces, no se ha vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos merodeando por la ciudad. Con los Beehive ausentes, se siente como si todo por lo que pasé desde la llegada de Chitoge a la ciudad sólo se hubiera tratado de un sueño; uno del que me recién desperté hace unos días."_

Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar al colegio cuando se empezó a cruzar con otros alumnos. Muchos de ellos, desde lo lejos, le miraban con algo de lástima y murmuraban entre sí. Aunque parecía que iba demasiado distraído, Raku alcanzaba a escuchar algunas de sus frases:

"Mira, ahí va el hijo de la casa Ichijou…" podía oírse la voz de un muchacho.

"Se ve que aún está muy deprimido…" le contestó una chica.

"Pobrecito —se oyó la voz de un tercer sujeto—, debe sentirse horrible que tu novia te vote por otro de la noche a la mañana…"

"Baja la voz, que te puede oír…" le susurró la misma chica. Luego de eso, el resto de la conversación se volvió inaudible para Raku.

Por lo visto las habladurías no iban a parar durante un buen tiempo. No obstante, Raku al menos ya se sentía de alguna manera acostumbrado a ellas, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. En un principio su amigo Shuu había tratado de calmar los rumores dando a conocer su propia versión de los hechos, pero todo fue en vano. Para la mayoría de los metiches, Raku había sido catalogado como "el perdedor cuya novia lo dejó plantado de manera humillante frente al resto de la clase." ¿Pero qué podían saber ellos? Bien sabido es que la realidad siempre, pero siempre es mucho más compleja a como la suelen retratar los chismes.

—¡Raku-sama!

Desde la lejanía se alzó la apacible voz de Marika Tachibana, quien corría frenética a él. En esta recurrente escena Raku siempre solía espantarse y se echaba unos pasos hacia atrás antes de recibir de lleno la embestida de la enérgica chica. Pero esta vez, como en los anteriores días, no se inmutó; se quedó ahí estático. Marika se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y le dio los buenos días, cargada de entusiasmo y derrochando ternura sin par; pero Raku permanecía estático, con la misma expresión distraída y melancólica. Como éste ya no le ponía ninguna resistencia, Marika ahora prolongaba la duración de su abrazo cuanto quería, y hundía su cara en el pecho de su amado.

—¡Raku-sama, me alegro tanto de verlo! —dijo.

Pero había algo que no andaba bien, y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Aquellos abrazos duraban más de la cuenta, sin que nada ocurriese, y eso les extrañaba. A Marika al punto de que luego de un rato mirara hacia los lados, preguntándose el porqué nada ni nadie los había interrumpido ya. "Ah, es cierto" pensaba y dejaba de preocuparse. El verdadero fastidio para ella era que Raku, su idolatrado Raku, ya no tenía más esa reacciones de vergüenza, tan cómicas y adorables, que tanto amaba de él. Una sensación de inconformismo le invadía todos los días luego de que todos sus intentos por hacer volver esa reacción fracasaban.

Que aquella engorrosa mujer ya no estuviese ahí para pelearle y reclamarle, ¿en verdad esto era por lo que tanto había esperado? En teoría sí, ya que por fin se había quitado de encima a una de sus mayores molestias y al fin podía pasar todo el tiempo del mundo al lado de su amado Raku. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, en la práctica, en la realidad misma, la tan anhelada satisfacción y la gloria de la victoria no estaban presentes —o, de estarlas, estas no sabían a cómo ella imaginaba—. Quizá se debía a que en realidad aún no la había vencido, o lo que es peor: que realmente nunca la venció. Ella no se lo arrebató por sus propios medios como tanto había jurado que lo haría. Todo lo contrario, fue esa desdeñable mujer quien siempre tuvo a Raku entre sus garras mientras quiso, y luego fue ella quien lo votó como a un juguete del que ya se había cansado. Si bien ahora ya no existía ningún obstáculo para que ese Raku fuese por completo suyo, irónicamente ahora él era más ajeno y distante con ella que nunca.

Marika se cansó de abrazarlo y lo soltó un poco desilusionada. Verla haciendo ese tipo de pucheros era como ver a una niña pequeña que, tras haber conseguido que sus padres le compraran ese juguete que tanto quería, terminaba sin saber qué hacer con él una vez se lo dieron.

_"Bueno, no todo ha vuelto a ser como antes. Tachibana sigue aquí, y mi relación con Onodera, que tanto progresó desde que entramos al instituto, sigue presente. Yui-nee también está conmigo. Nada de eso ha cambiado. Pero, a pesar de tenerlas a todas ellas, sin Chitoge y Tsugumi todo se siente tan diferente."_

Shuu, su mejor amigo, y Kosaki, acompañada de Ruri y de su hermana menor Haru, llegaron y se incorporaron al grupo. Le saludaron y, tras constatar con un poco de pena que Raku aún llevaba consigo ese semblante serio y taciturno, se dispusieron a entrar al plantel. Shuu por un momento pensó en jugarle una pequeña broma. 'Mejor que se enfade por una tontería sin importancia a que siga así' supuso el chico de anteojos. No obstante, tras meditarlo con más calma, llegó a la conclusión de que aún no era el momento para hacer ese tipo de juegos. Después de todo, una herida, mientras más grande es, más tiempo toma el sanar. Así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, aún no.

La ceremonia de finalización del año escolar dio inicio. Mientras el director daba un elocuente discurso de motivación a todos los alumnos reunidos, Raku divagaba en sus propios pensamientos. Un par de asientos vacíos que había en la fila posterior llamaron su atención. ¿Era una simple casualidad que éstos estuvieran solos? ¿O acaso quedaron desocupados por la súbita ausencia de aquellas dos estudiantes que dejaron de asistir de un día a otro? Desvió la vista hacia otro lado por un instante y, cuando la devolvió, Chitoge y Tsugumi se hallaban ahí sentadas, platicando de cosas frívolas y sonriendo. Arqueó las cejas exaltado y las chicas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Raku suspiró, frunció el seño y se giró hacia otra parte.

_"Es curioso. Se supone que todo este tiempo esperé a que llegara este día. Pero, si soy sincero, hubo un momento en que ya no me detenía a pensar cuando sería. Ahora ya estoy viviendo lo que tanto había anhelado, mucho antes de lo que pensé que lo haría. Pero…_

_»Pero todo fue tan repentino. Demasiado repentino diría yo. Ya no tengo por qué seguir fingiendo frente a los demás, ni tengo que gastar más de mi tiempo y fuerzas en convencer a nadie. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por las terribles consecuencias que tendríamos si éramos descubiertos. Ni mi vida, ni la de ninguno de mis amigos y familia —por ahora— corren peligro."_

Las horas pasaron cual si fueran segundos. La ceremonia concluyó y los alumnos se dispusieron a volver a sus hogares. Raku caminaba por los corredores de la escuela pero Shuu apareció de la nada y se le pegó como mugre a la uña.

—A partir de hoy comienzan las vacaciones de primavera —charló de manera espontanea, natural, con su viejo amigo—. Un par de semanas más y por fin seremos alumnos de tercer grado. ¿No es increíble cómo pasa rápido el tiempo? ¿Eh, Raku?

—Sí —respondió, tratando de seguir el juego, de mostrar la misma actitud relajada y jovial—. Demasiado rápido.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, estaba Ruri Miyamoto siguiéndoles el paso en compañía de Kosaki.

—Y bien, Kosaki —le susurró Ruri—, ¿cuándo piensas hablar con él?

—P-pe-pe-pero Ruri… —Las mejillas de Kosaki se tiñeron de rosa—, no creo que Ichijou-kun ahora esté de humor para…

—Si te esperas a que 'esté de humor' —le advirtió—, se te irá la vida entera esperando. Es muy probable que en estos momentos tú seas la única que puede hacer algo por él.

—¿Pero qué se supone que podría hacer yo? —Kosaki se encogió de hombros.

Ruri arqueó una ceja. "No tiene remedio" pensó. "Ninguno de los dos lo tiene."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Aunque le había dicho a Shuu que se iría directo a su casa, Raku, sin saber por qué, se encontraba caminando por las calles rumbo a otra dirección. Pensar que había rechazado la compañía de su amigo con semejante excusa. "¿Será que en realidad sólo quería estar solo?" se cuestionó. ¡Pero si estar solo era lo que más había estado haciendo estas últimas semanas! Y, a todo esto, si no era hacia su hogar, ¿a dónde más se dirigiría a estas horas? Ni él mismo sabía la respuesta. Caminaba cual autómata por toda la ciudad, sin pensar en si tenía que llegar o no a un destino; le daba igual. Si algo había aprendido estos últimos días es que el tiempo ahora le sobraba y mucho, podía perderse toda la tarde si así lo quería que no pasaba nada. Todas esas horas libres con las que contaba y no hallaba qué hacer con ellas. No, era peor que eso: le estorbaba todo ese tiempo libre, desearía poder deshacerse de él. En otras circunstancias quizás invertiría sus horas de ocio en compañía de todos sus amigos o ayudando en los quehaceres a los suyos, pero últimamente había cogido el hábito de distanciarse, de rechazar toda propuesta, como lo acababa de hacer con la de Shuu. Por mucho que había mil y una actividades para pasar el rato, nunca se sentía con el ánimo para realizar ninguna de ellas.

Cuando tomó consciencia del sitio en el que estaba, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su corazón.

_"Este lugar… Ahora lo recuerdo. Fue en esta zona de la ciudad donde tuve mi primera cita."_

Raku miró hacia aquellos rincones donde tanto los muchachos de su padre como los gangsters del Beehive se habían escondido a espiarlos hace casi ya dos largos años. Aún en el presente, los mismos escondrijos lucían casi idénticos a cómo los recordaba.

—_El hombre es el que tiene que tomar la iniciativa, idiota._

Al escuchar el recuerdo de aquella voz se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_"¿Cómo fue que mi primera cita en la vida terminó siendo con alguien que ni siquiera me gustaba? En ese entonces Chitoge y yo no hacíamos otra cosa que pelearnos, todo lo que ella sabía hacer era sacarme de quicio. No solo no nos podíamos poner de acuerdo en nada, sino que no soportábamos en lo absoluto nuestra forma de ser, nuestros gustos ni nuestras costumbres."_

Entró a un lujoso café y pidió un asiento. No supo ni por qué lo hizo, pero ya no podía salirse así sin más. No fue sino al cabo de unos segundos de haberle dado el primer sorbo a su taza de café expreso, que lo recordó: hacía casi dos años, él ya había estado aquí. El local, para su sorpresa, no había cambiado casi nada. Miró hacia el frente y se topó con la Chitoge de aquel entonces.

—_¿Qué porquería es esta? ¿Y cuesta 600 yen? ¡Patético!"_

Sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo. El asiento estaba solo.

Se bebió de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba en la taza, pidió que le trajeran la cuenta y salió del establecimiento tan rápido como pudo. Estaba asustado, lo suficiente como para no querer pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, y querer olvidarlo. Siguió con su camino y se dejó llevar una vez más por sus pies hasta llegar a las puertas de un restaurante familiar. Ni él mismo supo por qué entró, no se sentía hambriento ni nada. La mesera le preguntó si iba a ordenar algo y él dudó entre hacerlo o simplemente pedir disculpas y marcharse. Se decidió por el platillo más sencillo que había en el menú, uno el cual creyó que no le costaría mucho esfuerzo comerse, y aún así no pudo ni acabarse la mitad. Mientras jugaba con el resto de la comida, se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido fuera de casa sin la compañía de nadie. No logró recordarlo.

Esta, por tanto, tenía que ser la primera vez que comía solo desde que había entrado al instituto.

_"Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de las veces terminaba viniendo a este tipo de lugares en compañía de…"_

Frustrado, se dio cuenta que una vez más había evocado su recuerdo. Raku miró hacia el asiento de enfrente y la imagen de Chitoge, arrasando con toda la comida a su paso, apareció por un breve instante. Así fue como se acordó que aquel restaurante era ni más ni menos que el mismo que ellos dos habían visitado el día de su primera cita. ¿Coincidencia de nuevo?

_"¿Pero qué demonios es lo que me pasa?"_

Se enfadó consigo mismo, mas no estaba ni de humor para reprocharse. Así que se apresuró a pedir la cuenta. "¿En serio? ¿Tan poco?" pensó asombrado al ver la nota. El gasto le parecía tan bajo, tan insignificante. Después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a desembolsar grandes cantidades de dinero cada que visitaba un sitio así. ¿Pero por qué? La respuesta era obvia pero prefirió ya no pensar más en ello. Abrió su cartera, ésta estaba rebosante de billetes. Tenía tanto dinero que no sabía ni qué hacer con él. Antes se solía quejar de que muy apenas le alcanzaba lo que llevaba consigo para los gastos del día a día, pero ahora el dinero le sobraba por montones. Cualquiera pensaría que ello le supondría un alivio, una razón de júbilo, pero era todo lo contrario. Para él, el no saber qué hacer con todo ese efectivo le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, le provocaba una extraña sensación de ansiedad, de desasosiego. ¿Pero por qué? De nuevo evadió la respuesta. Ya no quería seguir dándole más vueltas. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo o tarde o temprano, temía, cordura colapsaría. Salió del local como un energúmeno y emprendió nuevamente su travesía a través del distrito.

Mientras esperaba en la esquina el pase del semáforo, levantó la mirada al cielo y vio el cartelón de un cine al otro lado de la calle. No había una sola película en aquella lista que llamara su atención, de eso estuvo seguro. Frunció el seño, se llevo la mano al rostro y soltó un fastidiado suspiró. El semáforo al fin dio luz verde a los peatones.

Raku no se podía explicar cómo fue que había terminado dentro de aquella sala, viendo esa película de la que nunca antes había oído hablar y que estaba seguro que sólo había escogido por tener que escoger una de entre todas.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es patético, ni siquiera me estoy divirtiendo."_

—_Hey, Bo-cchan, esta es tu oportunidad, ¡bésala!"_

—¿Qué?

Creyó haber oído la voz de uno de los hombres de su clan. Miró hacia su costado pero no había nadie. La sala estaba casi vacía, con la excepción de un puñado de gente a decenas de butacas de la suya. Pasaron otros minutos de calma hasta que otro recuerdo volvió a acosarlo. Ahora, a su otro costado, aparecía de nuevo la Chitoge de hace un par de años, dormida en la butaca con un descomunal bote de palomitas vacío en su regazo. Babeaba tranquilamente, con un mohín de satisfacción pintado en su angelical rostro. Raku se talló los ojos. Miró otra vez y constató, una vez más, que había sido solo su imaginación. Y entonces lo recordó: el cine dónde se había metido era el mismo cine de la cita de aquel sábado por la mañana. Y no sólo eso: él, todo este tiempo, se la había pasado visitando uno a uno los mismos lugares de aquel día y en el mismo orden; no era ninguna casualidad. Raku azotó el asiento y huyó despavorido del cine. Desesperado, corrió por las calles ante la estupefacta mirada de los peatones. Todo lo que quería ahora era estar lo más lejos posible de aquella zona. Ya no aguantaba más, ya no quería seguir pensando más en ella. Pero mientras más se resistía, más se daba el efecto contrario, y más y más recuerdos lo embestían.

'_Idiota.'_

'_Frijol de soya.'_

_'Las cosas románticas, no me molestan...'_

'_Cariño…'_

'_Odio a los tipos débiles y quejumbrosos como tú.'_

'_¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la frase 'Zawsze in love'?'_

'_Si fuéramos novios de verdad, ¿crees que aún así nos seguiríamos llevando mal y peleándonos a cada instante?'_

'_¿Tú me odias, no es así?'_

'_¿No crees que la historia de Romeo y Julieta nos pega bastante a nosotros?'_

_'¡Por supuesto que te odio!'_

_'¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera creído.'_

_'Gracias, Raku.'_

_'Te traje una manzana...'_

Hasta ese día, sin importar cuan deprimido estuvo, Raku jamás había caído en tan deplorable estado mental. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tendría que afectarle tanto ahora si, para empezar, nunca hubo nada entre ellos?

Corrió hasta quedar completamente exhausto, hasta faltarle el aliento y no poder dejar de jadear. Irónicamente, este agotamiento extremo le resultó un gran alivio, pues en tales condiciones pareciese que por fin se había liberado de su tormento. Aunque esto sólo se debiese a que su cerebro ahora estaba concentrado en su fatiga física a un punto que ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, era justo lo que necesitaba para descansar.

Caminó despacio hacia una banca que se hallaba a unos pocos metros. El lugar estaba situado en una enorme vereda, en la colina más particular de toda la ciudad, desde dónde podía apreciarse la mayor parte de la zona centro. Raku se sorprendió. ¡Cuán lejos se encontraba ahora del barrio en el que hasta hace poco andaba, que desde ahí podía mirarlo completamente, diminuto en la distancia, como un pequeño pedacito más del vasto paisaje! ¡Cuánto debió de haber corrido!

_"¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? Esto no es normal. Ya son dos semanas desde que Chitoge se fue. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que por fin la había olvidado. ¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo! Ella sólo fue una chica con la que estaba obligado a salir. Ella sólo fue… Espera…, este banco, esta colina… ¡ahora lo recuerdo…!_

A sabiendas de lo que le deparaba, tragó saliva y se giró lentamente a mirar a su costado. Lo que tanto se temía pasó: ahí estaba de nuevo el espejismo de Chitoge, junto a él. Hacía un tiempo ellos dos se habían sentado a contemplar el paisaje en esa misma banca, y ahora la memoria de aquel día surgía frente a sus ojos:

—_Hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Como tú golpeándome, o golpeándome o volviendo a golpearme._

—_Tú tenías la culpa._

—_Quizá. Estaba más allá de mi control y no podía evitarlo. Pero tú también odiabas la situación tanto como yo al principio, ¿a que no?_

—_Por supuesto, soy una adulta después de todo._

—_Yo no puedo ver a ningún adulto desde aquí._

—_¿Acaso no ves a la dama que está junto a ti?_

—_No._

—_¡Voy a golpearte!_

—_¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo ahora!_

Fue en ese momento cuando Raku por fin lo comprendió: es inútil tratar de escapar de su memoria. Pues eran tantas las anécdotas, los momentos y experiencias, que vivió al lado de ella, que no importaba en qué rincón de la ciudad buscase un refugio, siempre habría una remembranza, una anécdota de algo que vivió al lado suyo, aguardando ahí por él. Pues sus recuerdos, al igual que el rocío nocturno sobre las hojas de un árbol, se hallaban desperdigados por toda la ciudad en que ellos dos se volvieron a conocer.

—Chitoge… —tapó sus ojos con ambas manos. Por mucho que luchó para evitarlo, poco a poco fue cayendo en llanto.

—Ichijou-kun…

Raku de inmediato reconoció aquella tímida voz y levantó el rostro.

—O… ¿Onodera?

Ella se encontraba ahí, a unos metros de la banca, mirándole con un gesto afligido y de preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ichijou-kun?


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo IX

—O… ¿Onodera?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ichijou-kun?

¿En qué momento fue que ella llegó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada, mirándolo en tan patética escena? ¿Tan absorto se hallaba, dentro de su propio nido de pensamientos, que ni siquiera fue capaz de percibirla cuando se acercaba? Y lo que era peor: ¿qué tanto ella había visto? Raku, tan sólo de pensar que Kosaki lo acababa de ver en tan deplorable estado, sintió una tremenda rabia hacia consigo mismo y se maldijo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, su suerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la jovencita.

Raku la miró de reojo. Ya no llevaba su uniforme escolar sino que iba ataviada con un modesto pero lindo vestido blanco. Qué diferencia con él, que no había pisado un pie en casa desde la mañana y aún llevaba puesto su _gakuran_ del colegio, ahora sucio y maltrecho. Cómo se notaba que ella sí había ido a su casa a arreglarse.

—¿Yo…? Nada —respondió pretendiendo serenidad—. Sólo estaba descansando, contemplando el paisaje. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí, Onodera?

—Mamá me pidió que fuera a dejar un encargo a un cliente. Y de repente te vi a lo lejos, por lo que quise pasar a saludarte.

—Ya veo —musitó quedo. Luego bajó la mirada al suelo.

Kosaki de tan sólo verlo se daba una idea de cuan abatido estaba en realidad. Se entristeció mucho por él.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó, un poco indecisa, medio tartamudeando.

—P-por supuesto —contestó Raku anonadado. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron—. Adelante.

—Gracias.

Hubo un lapso de incómodo silencio entre los dos, en el que incluso se oían a las ramas de los árboles siendo mecidas por el viento. Kosaki Onodera se dedicó a admirar el bello paisaje mientras Raku permanecía sin despegar la cara del piso, tan apenado, tan frustrado de saber que acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a la chica que le gustaba, y tan abatido por la amarga experiencia que acababa de sufrir.

—La vista desde aquí —finalmente, Kosaki se decidió a romper la afonía del momento con su dulce voz—, es muy bonita. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí —susurró Raku con un dejo opaco.

—¿Es por eso que viniste aquí, Ichijou-kun, a admirar el paisaje?

Hubo otra pausa. Raku no sabía qué decirle.

—No lo sé —contestó—. Quisiera creer que si estoy aquí es sólo una casualidad. Pero yo… yo ya no sé ni en qué creer. Ya no sé si de verdad vine aquí por mera casualidad o si yo… o si yo lo hice por algo más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No… No es nada —dijo Raku—. Olvídalo. No me hagas caso.

Kosaki deseaba encontrar una manera de consolarlo, pero incluso ella misma se sentía tan nerviosa que no sabía ni cómo sostener una conversación con él, mucho menos tocar el tema con sutileza. Raku, por otra parte, se repudiaba a sí mismo por estar desperdiciando, a causa de su estúpida actitud, la valiosa oportunidad de oro de pasar aquel bello momento al lado de su amor platónico. Tenía que espabilar de una buena vez. Pero por más que lo intentaba, su confusión ante sus propias emociones superaba con creces a su voluntad.

—Ichijou-kun…

—¿Sí?

—Tú aún la extrañas mucho, ¿no es así?

Kosaki se atrevió a decírselo. Aunque todo era tan obvio, ella temía incomodarlo aún más si no tocaba el tema con sutileza. Pero en el fondo sabía que no había opción, que tenía que hacerlo si sus intenciones eran ayudarlo. Raku apenas hubo escuchado semejante sentencia, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

—¿Qué? —El chico se ruborizó, sacudió la cabeza y manoteó en el aire—. ¡Claro que no! No es como si la extrañara tanto ni nada. Es más: yo… yo ya me hice a la idea. Es solo que… es solo que aún estoy muy confundido. Eso es todo.

—Está bien, Ichijou-kun. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Todos hemos visto lo mucho que has sufrido su partida.

—¿Sufrir? —Raku salió de su trance y se giró, exasperado, hacia Kosaki. Negó, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera ruda y tajante, aquella 'absurda' idea, como si la misma vida se le fuera a escapar del cuerpo si no lo hacía—: No, Onodera, ¿de dónde sacas eso? Yo ya me encuentro mejor, es en serio. De hecho, ahora que ya pasaron más de dos semanas desde que Chitoge se fue, he estado pensándolo bien y creo que… creo que esto fue lo mejor para ambos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que… —Raku bajó el timbre de su voz—, he estado pensando acerca de lo que pasó y… creo que ya puedo entender un poco la decisión de Chitoge.

»Después de todo, Chitoge me contó hace tiempo que ella había venido a este país con la esperanza de vivir una vida normal, sin las presiones ni problemas que supone el provenir de ese tipo de familia; hacer amigos y pasar el tiempo como cualquier otra persona. Sé cómo se siente, porque yo también lo he vivido. Pero en lugar de eso, cuando apenas se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida, su padre de repente la obligó a salir en una relación con un tipo como yo, con quien ni siquiera podía llevarse bien al principio. En circunstancias como esas es obvio que todas sus ilusiones y planes se fueron por la borda. Si más tarde se apareciera alguien, una persona a quien de verdad tú quieres, ¿no sería normal que prefirieras terminar de una vez con este falso compromiso para estar con él?

»Creo que esto es lo mejor para ella, pues así ya no va a tener que seguir aparentando un sentimiento que en realidad no siente. Ahora por fin podrá estar con la persona que ella escogió. Puedo imaginarme lo mal que debió haberla pasado todo este tiempo que tuvo que fingir una relación conmigo. Hasta donde me acuerdo, Chitoge se metió en muchos problemas y pasó por muchos momentos vergonzosos por mi culpa. Seguramente Chitoge ya no veía el día en que por fin se libraría de todo este martirio. Por culpa de aquel extraño acuerdo Chitoge debió haberla pasado muy mal la mayor parte del… ¡Ay, ay! Onodera, ¡Suéltame…!

Ante sus incrédulos ojos, la tímida Kosaki jalaba con fuerza de su mejilla, y no se la soltó hasta que se calló. Su semblante apacible de toda la vida había cambiado. Ahora se veía molesta, indignada.

—¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas! —Le ordenó de manera enérgica—. Incluso yo, incluso cualquiera que haya conocido de cerca a Chitoge-chan, ¡sabría muy bien que lo dices es mentira!

—Onodera…

Raku quedó boquiabierto. Quizá esta era la primera vez que la veía así de enojada. Y sin dudas esta tuvo que ser la primera vez que le hacía algo similar como maltratarlo a consciencia. Incrédulo, se sobó la mejilla.

—Tú dices que para Chitoge-chan sólo fuiste una carga, ¡pero eso no es cierto! —le gritó la joven—. Dices que ella debió pasarla muy mal por tener que fingir todo este tiempo junto a ti, ¡pero eso tampoco es cierto! Yo nunca, en todo este tiempo que estuve con Chitoge-chan, vi nada que me hiciera creer que ella se lamentara el tener que estar contigo, Ichijou-kun. —Su voz poco a poco fue volviendo al mismo timbre suave y amable que todos conocen—. Todo lo contrario, cuando ustedes estaban juntos, Chitoge-chan siempre se veía alegre, de buen humor. No importa si a veces se peleaban, o si Chitoge-chan se molestaba contigo, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que ella volviera a estar de nuevo con una actitud alegre, con una sonrisa. Aunque me digas que sus sueños de tener una vida normal y feliz en Japón se vieron frustrados por tener que estar contigo, la verdad es que tú la ayudaste en muchas ocasiones a cumplir su sueño. Ella pudo hacer muchos amigos porque tú estuviste ahí para apoyarla. Siempre que Chitoge-chan se metía en problemas, ¡tú hacías hasta lo imposible para ayudarla! No digas algo tan tonto como que ella no se sentía feliz por tener que pasar los días a tu lado. Chitoge-chan en verdad disfrutaba mucho estar con cada uno de nosotros, y tú no eras la excepción, Ichijou-kun. Puede que en realidad ustedes no fueran novios de verdad, y que el tener que aparentarlo en frente de otras personas llegaba a ser muy cansado. Pero había una conexión entre ustedes más allá de eso, y estoy segura que eso fue lo que les permitió salir adelante ante las adversidades. Y esa conexión no era falsa, Ichijou-kun, era tan verdadera y sólida como no puedes imaginar…

Raku quería rebatirle, objetarle algo, pero estaba tan impresionado que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna durante todo el discurso de Kosaki. Los recuerdos le volvieron a invadir. Todo lo que le había dicho Onodera era tan cierto: en más de una ocasión Chitoge había mostrado una sonrisa de satisfacción aún cuando estaba a su lado. Con el pasar del tiempo, el estar juntos se había vuelto una costumbre, ya no era ninguna obligación. Tal y como le dijo Kosaki, aun si su noviazgo había sido sólo una actuación, lo que sea que haya habido entre ellos dos tuvo que haber sido algo tan real y verdadero como cualquiera de sus otras amistades. Hacía mucho que ellos habían dejado de ser aquellos dos extraños que sólo sabían pelear, a ser algo más. Sí, no había duda de que Chitoge había pasado a ser una gran amiga, uno de sus tantos seres queridos. Y Raku, aunque en algunas ocasiones se lo llegó a cuestionar, tampoco podía, así como así, afirmar que lo mismo no se hubiese suscitado en la dirección opuesta.

—No tienes por qué apenarte —continuó Kosaki—. Todos nosotros la echamos de menos tanto como tú. Chitoge-chan también fue una gran amiga para mí. Ella me ayudó en muchas ocasiones y me apoyó en los momentos más difíciles. Tsugumi-chan también, ella es otra gran amiga que todos echamos de menos, al igual que tú, Ichijou-kun. Yo… yo las extraño mucho. Sin ellas las cosas ya no van a ser las mismas.

Los ojos de Onodera brillaban, como si estuviesen a una nada de derramar sendas lágrimas.

—Onodera… —susurró Raku conmovido.

—Sabes algo —agregó la jovencita quien se giró de vuelta hacia el paisaje. El atardecer que se pintaba frente a ellos era magnánimo, una sucesión de colores rojizos que salpicaban el cielo con su radiante esplendor. Un mohín de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro—. Me he dado cuenta que es gracias a Chitoge-chan que tú y yo podemos estar aquí y platicar los dos juntos así, con tanta confianza.

Raku abrió los ojos de par en par, su quijada se vino abajo.

—Tú y yo —continuó Kosaki—, si bien ya nos conocíamos desde antes de conocer a Chitoge-chan, no fue sino hasta que entramos en la preparatoria que nos volvimos buenos amigos, Ichijou-kun. Antes de eso, apenas y nos dirigíamos la palabra para saludarnos y despedirnos, y en algunas otras ocasiones. No fue sino después de la llegada de Chitoge-chan que las cosas cambiaron. Ella y yo nos volvimos buenas amigas, y fue a partir de ahí que pasamos a formar parte del mismo grupo de amigos. Pasaron muchas cosas divertidas siempre que nos reuníamos todos. Ahora me doy cuenta, más que nunca, que si Chitoge-chan no se hubiera aparecido, tú y yo quizá no seríamos tan unidos como lo somos ahora.

"Es cierto —pensó Raku—. Aunque yo ya conocía a Onodera desde la secundaria, no fue sino hasta que entramos al instituto que empezamos a tratarnos más y a salir a toda clase de actividades en común. Fue gracias a que ella y Chitoge se hicieron amigas que Onodera y yo terminamos siendo parte del mismo círculo."

—Y no sólo eso —agregó Kosaki—, Chitoge-chan siempre me ayudó y me dio su apoyo cuando más lo necesité. Siempre fue generosa, comprensiva y desinteresada. Incluso… incluso recuerdo una ocasión en que si no hubiera sido por Chitoge-chan, yo me habría dado por vencida y no hubiera podido hacer nada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Musitó Raku.

—Sí —contestó, pero luego se llevó la mano a la boca y guardó silencio unos momentos. Meditó en sí debería o no relatarle aquella anécdota a Raku. Pues lo que estaba a punto de contarle no sólo era muy vergonzoso, sino que el hacerlo podría significar romper la promesa que le hizo a Chitoge. Sin embargo, algo en su corazón le dijo que había llegado el momento de revelarlo—: Ichijou-kun, ¿recuerdas el año pasado en San Valentín?

—¿Eh? ¿San Valentín? —Raku asintió moviendo la cabeza.

—El chocolate que te di aquella ocasión —comentó un tanto nerviosa. Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos—, fue Chitoge-chan la que me ayudó a prepararlo.

—¿Cómo? —Raku, si no es por el respaldo de la banca, se venía de espaldas. Esta vez sí que le resultaba imposible de creer lo que Kosaki le acababa de decir.

—Así es, Ichijou-kun. La verdad es que en ese entonces pensé que lo mejor sería no decírtelo porque me daba mucha pena, pero… —bajó la mirada—, yo… ese día yo ya te había preparado un chocolate en mi casa en la noche. Sin embargo, tuve un accidente y el chocolate se rompió. Pensé que en ese estado ya no te lo iba a poder dar y me puse muy triste. Pero en ese momento Chitoge-chan apareció y se dio cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Entonces ella me animó y me dijo que no debía rendirme. Me animó para que volviera a prepararte un chocolate nuevo en el salón de clases de economía domestica. Esa tarde hicimos chocolate juntas. Y gracias a eso fue que pude regalarte un chocolate aquel San Valentín del año pasado. Si no hubiera sido por Chitoge-chan, nunca habría encontrado el coraje para no darme por vencida.

Raku quedó embobado. Ya en esa ocasión Onodera le había dicho que se la había pasado todo el día tratando de preparar un chocolate que supiese bien, mas no fue sino hasta el día de hoy que se enteró que todo había sido gracias a Chitoge.

—Siempre fue así, Ichijou-kun. Chitoge-chan y yo fuimos muy grandes amigas, siempre confiamos la una en la otra, reíamos juntas, nos dábamos consejos y compartíamos nuestras penas y alegrías. Es por eso —clamó con más ímpetu—, que al igual que a ti, su partida me ha dolido en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Tú no eres el único que está sufriendo por su ausencia.

—Onodera… tú…

—A mí también me duele que se haya marchado. —Las lágrimas en sus ojos estaban a una nada de derramarse a la par que entonaba estas palabras con la voz a medio quebrar—. Todos estos días sin saber de Chitoge-chan ni de Tsugumi-chan; el mero hecho de que ellas dos ya no estén más junto a nosotros, el vacío que han dejado con su partida… Me duele tanto, Ichijou-kun… Las extraño tanto. Y estoy segura que no sólo yo: a todos nos duele que se hayan ido. No hay ninguna necesidad de que sigas pretendiendo que esto no te está afectando. Por favor, Ichijou-kun, deja de engañarte a ti mismo.

Raku recibió un profundo golpe en el vacío de su pecho y un nudo se cerró en su garganta. Era como si las palabras de Kosaki se estrellasen de golpe con todas las emociones que había estado tratando de suprimir.

—Así que, Ichijou-Kun —Onodera reunió todo su coraje y gritó—: ¡Por favor, ya no sigas fingiendo que te sientes mejor sólo porque no quieres que los demás nos preocupemos por ti! Si te sientes triste, si necesitas hablarlo con alguien, si lo que quieres es desahogarte… No tengas miedo de expresar cómo te sientes. Ya no es necesario que sigas aparentando que ya no te importa o que ya te sientes bien; sólo te lastimarás aún más a ti mismo si lo sigues haciendo. Yo… yo…

Y entonces, las lágrimas que todo este tiempo se habían negado a salir por fin lo hicieron, y se deslizaron por las blancas y tersas mejillas de la bella jovencita, ante los ojos de un abrumado Raku, que no recordaba haberla visto así frente a él antes. Kosaki se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y se echó a llorar desconsolada sobre su pecho. Raku quedó sin aliento y la abrazó.

"Es verdad —pensó—. Todo este tiempo estuve tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que me había resignado, que ya había aceptado la partida de Chitoge. Estaba seguro que si me aferraba a esa idea, poco a poco se volvería realidad. Y también lo hice porque ya no quería que mis amigos se preocupasen por mí, porque ya estaba harto de ver esa compasión, esa pena hacia mí en los ojos de los que me rodeaban. Pero todo fue inútil. Todos a mi alrededor podían verlo. Todos sabían que por dentro yo no estaba bien y nunca dejaron de preocuparse. Pero estaba tan absorto, lidiando con mis propias emociones y negándome a mí mismo, que no fui capaz de ver más allá de mí, y darme cuenta de que yo no era el único al que le estaba costando lidiar con la partida de Chitoge."

Raku no lo supo, pero él también lloraba en silencio. Sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro hasta salpicar el cabello de Kosaki.

Ambos permanecieron así, dándose mutuo consuelo por un considerable lapso de tiempo. Cuando los llantos de Kosaki al fin cesaron, Raku, en voz muy baja, susurró:

_'Pero entonces… ¿por qué?'_

—¿Qué? —Susurró Kosaki.

—¿Entonces por qué nos abandonó de esa manera? —Gritó Raku furibundo.

Soltó a Kosaki, se levantó del banco y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente—. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Si es verdad que nosotros éramos sus amigos, ¿entonces por qué se fue sin darnos una buena explicación? ¿Por qué trató de hacerlo sin ni siquiera despedirse? ¿Por qué nos trató como basura?

—Ichijou-kun… —Kosaki apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Todo este tiempo intenté hacerme a la idea de que Chitoge lo hizo porque esto era lo que en verdad ella quería; porque creí que así yo sería capaz de aceptarlo algún día. Y porque todos a mi alrededor me dijeron lo mismo: que esto era lo que ella había decidido, su deseo. Al principio supuse que algo andaba mal, que quizás estaba siendo forzada. Pero todos a los que les pregunté me dijeron que eso era imposible, que su padre jamás habría consentido tal disparate si ella no estuviera de acuerdo. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué de un día para otro Chitoge cambiaría de opinión? Un día estábamos hablando sobre cómo encontrar la manera de que ese sujeto desistiese y nos dejara en paz, y al otro día ella nos dice así nada más que ha aceptado casarse con él y que se va para jamás volver. Un día su padre estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para mantener a ese hombre lejos de Chitoge… ¡y al día siguiente nos dicen que él ha dado su consentimiento a la boda! ¡ES UN TOTAL ABSURDO! ¡No tiene ningún sentido! Pero todas las personas con las que hablé me dijeron que tenía que aceptarlo, y que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que creer? ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Raku tenía sus puños bien cerrados, sus brazos le temblaban de la ira. Toda esa frustración e inconformismo que habían estado acumulándose desde aquel día, se avivaron como la llamarada de una hoguera a la que se le había arrojado combustible.

—Ichijou-kun —respondió Kosaki—, todos te han dicho lo que deberías de creer, pero… ¿Qué es lo que tú mismo crees?

—¿Cómo?

—De todos nosotros tú debes de ser el que mejor conoce a Chitoge-chan. Nadie te puede decir a ti qué creer o no de ella. Puede que los demás crean que ella tomó esa decisión y que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero ¿qué es lo que tú crees? Por mi parte, yo no puedo asumir que Chitoge-chan nos abandonaría de esa forma. Por mucho que me lo digan, y sin importar lo que haya visto ese día, mi corazón me dice que esto no puede ser cierto. Dime, Ichijou-kun, ¿qué es lo que en verdad crees tú?

—Lo que en verdad… ¿creo yo?

Raku cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y trató de hallar la respuesta dentro de sí mismo. Hasta ese momento él se había dejado llevar por todo lo que había visto y oído. Pero había llegado el momento de prestar más atención a lo que él, y solamente él, podía saber. Tal y como Kosaki le había dicho: ninguno de los que hasta ahora lo orillaron a creer que tenía que resignarse conocían a Chitoge tanto como él.

"¿En verdad será posible que ella quiera esto?"

"—_La verdad es que quiero hacer amigos de manera normal, y vivir una vida normal. Cuando me transferí a Japón creí que podría hacerlo ya que nadie más sabría que soy la hija de un gangster…"_

"Cuando recién la conocí ella me contó que lo que más anhelaba era tener una vida normal, como cualquier otra chica. Pero si ella va y se casa con un sujeto que dentro de poco se convertirá en el Don de una mafia, entonces le resultará imposible. Vivirá rodeada una vez más de toda esa mierda y será señalada de por vida…"

_"—Sí. Papá estaba muy molesto y me advirtió que por ningún motivo me acercara a él. También alcancé a escuchar a Max diciéndole que, con o sin su consentimiento, él no iba a desistir.__"_

"¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba tan interesado en Chitoge a tales extremos? ¿Por qué el padre de Chitoge tenía tanto miedo? Y, ¿por qué luego cambiaría de opinión así sin más y consentiría el matrimonio?"

_"—Ahora que ese jovenzuelo se ha comprometido con la hija de Adelt, se está acordando una especie de asociación entre ambas organizaciones con el fin de mantener la paz y evitar futuros conflictos…"_

"¿Una asociación…?"

_"—Aunque la iniciativa de este acuerdo vino por parte del joven Maximiliano, no me sorprendería que en realidad todo haya venido de los deseos de la misma Chitoge. Después de todo, si Adelt y sus muchachos se marchan del país, ya no habrá ningún peligro de que se desate una guerra, por lo que ya no sería necesario seguir con este simulacro. Así Chitoge podría marcharse sin tener que preocuparse por nosotros."_

"Evitar una guerra…"

Y fue así como en ese instante, la duda que tanto había estado oprimiendo el corazón de Raku Ichijou se desvaneció por completo.

—¡Onodera!

Kosaki, al ver tan repentina y estrepitosa reacción de Raku, se asustó un poco.

—S-¿sí?

—Onodera —posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga—, muchas gracias. Por fin he abierto los ojos.

—¿A qué… te refieres?

—Fui un completo estúpido por haberme tragado toda esta mierda. ¡Todo esto es un engaño, una falsedad! Tengo que ir personalmente y hablar con Chitoge. Voy a hacer que me confiese lo que en realidad está pasando.

—P-pero Ichijou… —la jovencita, llena de miedo, se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó—. Ni yo mismo sé si aún estoy a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, ¡pero no puedo seguir cruzado de brazos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Kosaki lo miró atenta. El deprimente semblante de Raku había desaparecido por completo. Ahora se veía molesto, muy molesto y decidido.

Molesto pero consigo mismo. No obstante, como retribución, todo ese desasosiego y pesadumbre que lo habían tenido agobiado por fin se habían marchado.

—Onodera —agregó—, te lo prometo… prometo que voy a encontrar la manera de traerla de regreso, ¡para que así todos volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo! No voy a dejar que tus lágrimas hayan sido en vano. ¡Lo juro!

Fin de la primera parte.  


CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Capítulo Especial 1

Segunda Parte

Capítulo 0.

—Pero papá —balbuceaba con cierto aire de desilusión la pequeña Chitoge mientras contemplaba, a través de la ventanilla de la limusina, las concurridas y pintorescas calles de la ciudad—, ¡te dije que no quería ir!

—Lo siento, Chitoge —le contestó su padre, quien en ese momento parecía estar más interesado en asegurarse que su corbata estuviera correctamente acomodada que en hablar con ella—, pero ya que venimos hasta acá de improviso, no pude conseguir a alguien de confianza que cuidara de ti. Además, ¡anímate, que es una fiesta! Estoy seguro que te divertirás.

—Eso no es cierto… —hizo un puchero que ella misma podía ver reflejado en el cristal de la ventanilla.

A sus doce años, Chitoge odiaba mucho el tener que asistir a ese tipo de reuniones. A su modo de verlo, ni siquiera se les debería considerar fiestas a eventos así de aburridos, a los cuales era arrastrada muy de vez en cuando por sus padres. La música clásica estaba bien, le agradaba, pero no le parecía lo más acorde para lo que se supone que es una fiesta; la gente, que siempre asiste a esos lugares ya sea de traje o con pomposos y hasta ridículos vestidos, tampoco le parecía de lo más divertida y amena como para pasar un buen rato. "Preferiría haberme quedado en el hotel y ver una película" pensó sin dejar de admirar las resplandecientes edificaciones de aquella bella ciudad, de la que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recorrer y conocer como es debido.

—Yo sé que me voy a aburrir un montón. Papá, ¿por qué tenemos que ir?

—Pues verás… —Adelt se puso un poco nervioso, o más bien asustado—, la persona que organiza el evento es un contacto muy importante tanto para tu madre como para mí, y ya que ella se encuentra demasiado ocupada para asistir, me ordenó que fuera en su lugar. Y me dijo que dónde se me ocurriera faltar algo muy malo iba a pasarme…

Un aura negra de mal agüero se materializó alrededor de él. Chitoge miró con mucha pena a su padre "Ya veo. Pobre papá."

—Papá —Chitoge se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero aún más exagerado que el anterior—, supongo que a esa fiesta de cumpleaños la mayoría de los que irán son de Italia, ¿no?

—Habrá varios como nosotros que vienen de otros países, pero sí, la gran mayoría seguramente son italianos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que me voy a divertir si ni siquiera sé hablar italiano? No voy a poder chalar con ninguno de ellos…

—Dime, Chitoge, ¿te gustaría que después contratara un profesor privado para que te enseñe a hablar italiano?

—No, gracias —susurró. "Para entonces ya será muy tarde" se lamentó en sus adentros.

La limusina se trasladó hasta llegar a la colina de _Baida_ —ubicada en los suburbios de la zona oeste de Palermo, en contraposición al puerto, que se encuentra por el lado este—. De ahí, el vehículo siguió su trayecto a través de una autopista con rumbo al suroeste, adentrándose en las afueras de la ciudad. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la residencia donde se llevaría a cabo aquella gran fiesta.

La mansión era enorme. Tenía a sus espaldas a las montañas y por el frente una preciosa vista panorámica de toda la ciudad de Palermo, todo gracias a la favorecida latitud de la colina en la que estaba erigida. "¿Es una mansión, un palacio, o un castillo?" Se preguntó Chitoge al verla, confundida por esa fachada tan del estilo barroco, las resaltantes torres de las esquinas, que se alzaban casi el doble de alto que el resto del complejo, y los amplios balcones ubicados en la parte más alta de éstos. Tanto ella como su padre fueron bien recibidos por los porteros.

Por dentro, todo el lugar estaba iluminado por candelabros artificiales que le daban una gama muy cálida y elegante a cada una de las habitaciones y a los pasillos. Era en el salón central, el más grande de todo el edificio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración. Ahí, una gran cantidad de personas se arremolinaban, conversando unas con otras, produciendo un molesto bullicio que, de tan sólo oírlo, la pequeña Chitoge fruncía el entrecejo. Había también una banda sinfónica tocando música instrumental en vivo a un costado del salón. La bella entonación de los violines, el piano, las flautas, los violonchelos y demás instrumentos llenaban el ambiente de una solemnidad y elegancia sin igual.

"Lo sabía, todos están hablando en italiano" pensó la rubia, llena de pesadez. Para hacer aún más fastidiosa la situación, no vio a un solo niño de su edad en todo el recinto, tal y como se lo había temido. Y es que todas las fiestas a las que sus padres la llevaban ataviada con ropa así de formal, eran exactamente iguales: un montón de adultos y viejos aburridos cotilleando entre ellos de cosas aburridas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su padre terminara enfrascándose en una conversación con varios de éstos al punto de descuidarla, detalle que la enfureció.

—Papá, iré por algo para beber.

—De acuerdo, no te tardes.

Se hizo paso entre toda la muchedumbre. Muchos de ellos, al verla, se ponían a cuchichear en el idioma que tanto le frustraba no poder entender:

_"Oye, ya viste a esa niña. Es bellísima."_

_"¿De dónde es?"_

_"Me parece que es la hija de Kirisaki."_

—Oye, jovencita —una señora de mediana edad se acercó a ella—. ¡Qué mona eres! ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Pero, para desgracia de ambas, Chitoge no entendía el lenguaje italiano en lo absoluto. "Perdón, pero no se hablar en ese idioma" le contestó en inglés y con mucha pena.

—Vaya, no sabes hablar italiano. —Suspiró un poco decepcionada aquella mujer. Chitoge le hizo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa y se alejó.

"Por eso le dije a papá que no quería venir…" refunfuñó en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente llegó a la barra de aperitivos y se acercó donde el ponche. Mientras se servía un poco, divisó a lo lejos una figura que llamó mucho su atención.

Era una jovencita, de cabello muy rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y cuyo fleco casi le tapaba los ojos, de tez muy pálida, rostro largo y facciones muy pequeñas, exquisitas, a excepción de las cuencas de los ojos y sus pestañas, que eran enormes. No parecía ser de nacionalidad italiana como el resto de caras que Chitoge había visto desde que se bajó del avión. Yacía respaldada en la pared adyacente a la puerta del salón, apartada de la muchedumbre, cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión un tanto irritada e impaciente, aunque conservando un porte indiferente. En vez de llevar vestido de gala como todas las demás, iba con un traje y corbata negros que la hacían parecer como recién salida de un funeral. Daba la impresión de que ella no quería estar en aquel salón pero permanecía en él por mero compromiso, al igual que ella. Por su apariencia, Chitoge podía decir con toda seguridad que debía tratarse de la persona más joven que había en el salón sin contarse a sí misma. Con la esperanza de que aquella chica, quizás, estuviera pasando por su misma situación de aislamiento, se acercó a saludarla:

—¡Hola! ¿Sabes hablar en inglés? —Le lanzó una sonrisa.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y le miró sin inmutar su frío gesto.

—_Lasciami in pace, cagna._

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste…?

Le dio la espalda a la rubia y se retiró fuera del salón.

"Maldición, ella tampoco sabe hablar inglés" pensó Chitoge con desilusión. Unos chuscos ríos de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de manera exagerada.

Resignada a su suerte, Chitoge intentó buscar a su padre para al menos estar con él en lo que finalizaba su martirio. Se hizo paso entre todos los presentes, quienes no paraban de parlotear y reírse ante posibles chistes e ironías que se decían los unos a los otros.

Adelt ya no se encontraba en el sitio dónde recordaba haberse separado de él, por lo que Chitoge decidió buscarle, deambulando entre el enorme salón, sorteando a la demás gente. De repente, divisó una mesa donde al menos unos cinco o seis jovencitos, cuyas edades calculó que oscilaban entre los diez y los quince años, estaban sentados celebrando y platicando alegremente. ¡Por fin había encontrado chicos de su edad con los cuales convivir! Se acercó muy ilusionada para saludarles pero, para su desgracia, ninguno de ellos podía entender sus palabras. Todos eran italianos y sus edades demasiado cortas como para exigirles que hablasen con soltura un segundo idioma. A pesar del enorme impedimento que significaba no hablar la misma lengua, Chitoge hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse al grupo, tratando de comunicarse con gestos. Pero al cabo de unos momentos la situación se tornó demasiado incómoda. Se sentía como si ellos se estuviesen burlando de ella aprovechándose de que no podía entenderles.

"Y esa rubia tan boba ¿de dónde salió?" dijo una de las dos chicas del grupo a sabiendas de que ella no podía entender sus palabras. El resto del grupo se echó a reír y fue ahí donde ya no le fue necesario a Chitoge hablar el mismo idioma para comprender tan hostil ambiente, por lo que se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

Tal experiencia la había dejado verdaderamente molesta, furiosa. Quería llorar de la rabia pero se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas; no les daría esa satisfacción a esos imbéciles. Caminó cuan lejos pudo hasta llegar al otro extremo del salón, donde había, en la parte central, un extenso balcón que se expandía hacia todo lo largo del exterior del recinto. Éste estaba conectado con el interior a través de una gran cantidad de enormes puerta ventanas de madera y cristal, y asomaba hacia el basto jardín trasero de la residencia. Desde adentro del recinto, Chitoge se percató que había dos personas conversando afuera. Era ni más ni menos que aquella misma chica de cabello rojo que había conocido hace unos momentos, junto a otro joven de su misma edad el cual iba ataviado con un smoking de color blanco. Ver de nuevo a esa antipática e insoportable jovencita no le causó ni la menor de las gracias. "Otra vez esa…" Una vena se le marcó en la cien y apretó los dientes. De repente, vio a dicha joven hacerle una reverencia a su interlocutor para luego disponerse a entrar al salón. Chitoge pensó en escabullirse de ahí pero era demasiado tarde; por lo que no tuvo otro remedio que permanecer ahí parada tratando de fingir indiferencia. Aquella pelirroja pasó justo a un costado suyo. Chitoge pudo sentir como la fría mirada de aquella tipa se clavaba en ella por unos instantes, detalle que la hizo enrabietarse aún más. "Si no estuviéramos en una fiesta formal, ajustaría cuentas con esa insufrible…" pensó.

Cuando Chitoge volvió a poner atención a su alrededor, cayó en cuenta que aquel otro muchacho, desde afuera del balcón, se le había quedado viendo con atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron desde la lejanía, a través de una de las tantas puertaventanas que conectaban el salón con los balcones. De repente, el joven comenzó a caminar de vuelta al recinto.

"¡Oh, no! Viene para acá." Recordando la terrible experiencia con los otros niños, Chitoge pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse y no entablar contacto con aquel otro chico, pues temía que el resultado fuera a ser el mismo. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, pero a los apenas cuatro o cinco pasos, sintió su muñeca siendo sujetada por una mano.

Giró la cabeza para corroborarlo: era aquel mismo jovencito el que la estaba deteniendo.

—Suéltame, por favor —le rogó—. Aunque quisieras no me vas a poder entender…

—Espera, tú solo sabes hablar en inglés, ¿verdad?

Chitoge se sorprendió.

—¿Sabes hablar inglés?

—Sí —contestó el adolescente luego de soltarle—. Desde pequeño he estudiado varias leguas. Actualmente domino el español y el inglés aparte de mi legua natal, y estoy estudiando otros cinco idiomas más: francés, portugués, alemán, eslovaco y sueco. Aunque me llevará un tiempo dominarlos.

Chitoge se quedó impresionada y, a la vez, muy contenta. ¡Tan joven y ese chico ya dominaba tantas lenguas!

—Vaya, ¡debes ser muy inteligente! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. Yo sólo se hablar en inglés y japonés básico.

—¿Japonés? Ese idioma... me dijeron que ese idioma es uno de los más complicados de todo el mundo. Tú sí que debes ser inteligente.

Chitoge rió. El alabo le había gustado bastante viniendo de alguien tan listo como él.

—Y dime —continuó el chaval de castaños cabellos—, ¿se puede saber que haces tan sola en la fiesta?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Desde que llegué no me la he pasado muy bien que digamos. Perdí de vista a mi padre y me puse a buscarlo. Sólo unos cuantos adultos saben hablar inglés pero todos ellos sólo se la pasan hablando en italiano con los demás. No tengo a nadie con quién pasarla debido a eso. ¡Esta fiesta es tan aburrida!

—Ya veo. Pues yo también comenzaba a sentirme igual; por eso salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Esta fiesta, como dices, es horrible —un semblante de tristeza se delineó en su rostro al momento de decir aquella última línea.

—Vaya que lo es.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Maximiliano Benedetti. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

—¿Yo? Mi nombre es Chitoge, Chitoge Kirisaki —contestó a la par que tendía su mano para saludarlo formalmente—. Mucho gusto.

—El placer es mío. —Tomó su mano y la acercó a él tanto como pudo para después inclinarse y besar con suavidad su dorso.

Chitoge, quién solo se había esperado un simple apretón de manos, se quedó extrañadísima y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Maximiliano, al notarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por cierto: ¿Tú y Karen ya se conocieron?

—¿Karen?

—Sí. La persona que estaba conmigo hace unos instantes. Por la forma en que se miraron la una a la otra pensé que ya se habían conocido.

—Oh, no —cuchicheó—. Me la topé unos momentos atrás, y quise saludarla, pero como no sé hablar italiano no pude platicar con ella…

—¿De qué hablas? Karen también puede hablar inglés con soltura.

—¿Cómo? —Chitoge, por dentro, estaba a punto de estallar de cólera. "Esa perra… ¡Me tomó el pelo!" pensó furiosa.

—Te pido disculpas por ella si por alguna razón te llegaste a sentir amedrentada por su actitud. A ella no le gusta tener que relacionarse con personas a las que no conoce bien, pero ella es, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, una buena persona.

—¿Estás seguro? —Chitoge arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. Lo sé porque ella ha estado a mi lado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La rubia no entendió muy bien a qué se había referido aquel muchacho con semejante sentencia.

—Por cierto —continuó el jovencito de cabello castaño—, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu padre?

—No, no es necesario.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte. En tu condición no puedes preguntarles a los demás si lo han visto.

Chitoge se sintió un poco conmovida. Él debía de ser la primera persona que conocía en todo el lugar, no, en el país entero que se portaba así de amable con ella. Asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caminaron rumbo al centro del salón.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es tu padre? —le preguntó a la jovencita. Ella pasó a describírselo—. Ya veo. ¿Y a qué se dedica?

Chitoge bajó la mirada y se puso nerviosa. —Preferiría no tener que hablar de eso —respondió.

—Está bien. Si él fue invitado por mi abuelo, puedo hacerme a una idea…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Viniste aquí también por tus padres?

—No. —Suspiró—. Mi madre murió cuando era un bebé. Y mi padre también falleció hace un par de años.

Chitoge sintió pena al escucharle. Ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia el piso. Maximiliano pudo notarlo y se irritó. A él no le gustaba que los demás sintiesen compasión o lástima por él.

—Entonces, ¿con quién viniste hasta acá? —preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

—Con nadie. Yo vivo aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Chitoge se asombró.

Mientras andaban por los alrededores del recinto algunos de los presentes comenzaron a fijarse en ellos.

"¿De dónde salió esa niña que acompaña al nieto de Don Maurizio?" le preguntó una mujer a su esposo. La pareja les observaban desde su mesa. "Me parece que es la hija de los Kirisaki" le contestó. "Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría…?"

—Oye —continuó la pequeña Chitoge—, por cierto, Maximi… Maxilimi… Maximirialo… ¡Ay! ¿Cómo era?

Maximiliano rió con discreción, tapando con cuidado su boca con la mano, al ver esa expresión de frustración y vergüenza en la encantadora niña.

—Es un nombre muy ridículo y largo, ¿no es así?

—¡No, para nada! Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a pronunciar palabras de ese tipo.

—Si así lo prefieres, puedes llamarme solamente 'Max'. Eso suena más 'inglés', ¿A que sí?

—B-bueno… Entonces… Max, ¿Con quién vives entonces?

—Con mi abuelo. Él es el dueño de esta mansión.

—¿Tu abuelito?

"Ya veo. Entonces es su abuelito el que cumple años" concluyó Chitoge.

—Sí. De hecho, prácticamente todos los invitados son o parientes o conocidos suyos. Tu padre no debe ser la excepción. Por ejemplo —señaló a la barra de aperitivos—, ¿ves a esos que están conversando allá?

Chitoge observó a aquellos tres hombres maduros con copa en mano. Uno de ellos llevaba un habano y el del centro no dejaba de parlotear mientras el tercero parecía estar hastiado de tener que escucharlo pero igual pretendía reírse de sus chistes.

—Ellos son mis tíos —acotó el castaño—. Los hermanos menores de mi difunto padre.

—Se parecen un montón —exclamó extrañada la joven Chitoge.

—Es porque son trillizos.

"ooooohhhh!" exclamó maravillada la joven rubia. Era la primera vez que veía unos trillizos de verdad en persona.

—Chitoge —el jovencito miró con seriedad a su acompañante—. ¿Vienes conmigo afuera?

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque ya me fastidié de este salón. No soporto estar rodeado de toda esta gente.

Chitoge guardó silencio; no podía entender actitud tan huraña en su acompañante pues, hasta ese momento, no le había parecido que aquel niño fuese del tipo de gente que detestase estar rodeado de los demás; al menos esa no fue la primera impresión que le había dado con su amabilidad hacia ella, que no era más que una extraña para él.

—Ya buscaremos a tu padre. ¿Vienes o no?

—Pues…

No es como si Chitoge tuviese más ganas que él de permanecer en el salón, pues hasta hace unos momentos ella tampoco veía la hora de que todo ese martirio terminara. Así que, a final de cuentas, accedió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron del recinto, Chitoge notó que por fuera de éste se encontraba aquella desagradable pelirroja de mirada fría, recargada en la pared y cruzada de brazos, con esa misma cara inexpresiva que tanto le había comenzado a crispar. Intentó no prestarle atención, pero cuando ella y su acompañante le llevaban de unos nueve a diez metros de distancia, volteó por mera curiosidad hacia atrás y notó que aquella tipa había comenzado a seguirlos.

—¿Por qué nos persigue? ¿Nos está acosando o qué? —le preguntó a Max, con cierto aire de preocupación y enojo, luego de comprobar que la pelirroja no había dejado de caminar detrás de ellos, sin importar que ya llevaban bastante tiempo recorriendo los corredores de la residencia.

—No te asustes, ese es su trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Karen ha estado conmigo desde que era pequeño. Tiene la obligación de seguirme a todas partes y no perderme de vista. Incluso si no puede entrar en la misma habitación que yo, me espera por fuera. En casos como estos ella me acompañaría de cerca pero quizá pensó que al venir contigo sería mejor observarme desde lejos para darnos un poco de privacidad.

"¿Privacidad? ¡A eso no se le puede llamar privacidad!" Para Chitoge esto era la cosa más rara y sin sentido alguno que había escuchado. Lo peor de todo era que, aún de espaldas, sentía como aquella extraña muchacha le clavaba sus fríos y punzantes ojos verdes.

Luego de haber bajado por varias escaleras y recorrido un sinnúmero de pasillos que a la pequeña rubia le parecieron laberínticos, por fin llegaron al jardín trasero de la mansión. A Chitoge le brillaron los ojos de la impresión. Era tan enorme, como ninguno que hubiese visto antes —y eso que el de su hogar no era para nada despreciable—. Más enorme que la mansión misma, quizás una hectárea o dos de terreno. Había cuatro laberintos de arbustos en cada esquina y una enorme fuente con la estatua de un querubín de mármol en el centro. El par de jovencitos caminaron por el extenso paraje mientras Karen permaneció parada junto a la entrada del edificio, vigilándoles desde la lejanía. Max se puso a contarle a la rubia detalles sobre quienes eran algunos de los invitados más distinguidos del evento, y Chitoge le relataba su pasada experiencia con el grupo de niños con los que se había topado. Él le platicó que ya les conocía, igual que a sus padres; le reveló sus nombres y le confesó que tampoco se llevaba muy bien con ellos. Le contó algunos secretos vergonzosos para que pudiera utilizarlos en su contra en una ocasión futura. Ambos rieron. Se sentaron en un banco cerca de la fuente central; el sonido del borboteo del agua fluyendo era tan relajante que la misma Chitoge cerró los ojos, agudizó su sentido del oído y se deleitó con la melodía de las gotas estrellándose en el agua. La mayor parte de la iluminación no provenía de las estacas con lámpara incrustadas en el césped sino de la luna y las estrellas del completamente despejado cielo. Cuando Chitoge tomó total consciencia de toda la belleza que le rodeaba, reconoció que aquel jovencito no se había equivocado en su decisión de alejarse del bullicio. El tiempo se les fue conversando toda clase de cosas. Chitoge reía, se asombraba y relataba con entusiasmo sus propias experiencias. Sin darse cuenta, la profecía de su padre de que se divertiría en aquel evento, se había vuelto realidad. Una hora o más fue lo que quizás duraron en aquel hipnótico trance, pero ¿a quién de los dos le importaba el tiempo? A ninguno.

—Tu abuelo debe ser alguien muy importante —dijo la joven Chitoge, ya entrada en suficiente confianza—. Digo, para que tantas personas hayan asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños y viva en una mansión así de grande y bonita.

—En efecto —acotó el muchacho—, él es un hombre muy influyente y poderoso. Pero ésta no es su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? Es que como me dijiste que prácticamente todos los invitados eran conocidos suyos… ¿Pero entonces de quién es la fiesta?

—Mía.

A Chitoge se le vino abajo la quijada y sus ojos casi se le botaban del rostro.

—C-¿cómo? ¿Tú eres el que cumple años?

—Sí, hoy cumplo catorce.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste? ¿Y por qué te saliste si esta era tu fiesta?

—Porque no quería que fueras condescendiente conmigo sólo por algo tan trivial. Y sobre lo segundo: ya te lo dije, no soporto estar rodeado de esas personas. A ellos en realidad yo no les caigo bien. Sólo vinieron porque querían quedar bien con mi abuelo. En el fondo sé que muchos de ellos me detestan.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Chitoge, sintiéndose un poco apenada por él—. No lo entiendo.

—Es una historia un poco complicada… Pero, en resumidas cuentas, es porque soy el heredero de mi abuelo y hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo con esto.

Chitoge, al ver la expresión que acababa de hacer su nuevo amigo, bajó la mirada.

Hubo unos segundos de total silencio entre los dos.

—Chitoge —le dijo Maximiliano poniéndose de pie y caminando unos pasos hacia la fuente.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando sea mayor —la miró directamente a los ojos—, voy a estar a cargo de una gran empresa y seré muy importante. Será una responsabilidad muy enorme y es por eso que tengo que prepararme lo mejor que pueda. Estoy casi completamente convencido de que no voy a poder hacerlo yo solo. Voy a necesitar que alguien me ayude. Oye, sabes, eres una persona muy inteligente. Tú podrías ayudarme a lograrlo.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló a si misma con incredulidad.

—Sí. Si te casas conmigo tú pasarías a ser también la dueña de todo esto y me tendrías que ayudar a dirigirlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—¡Qué disparates estás diciendo!

Chitoge ahora sí que se había ofuscado. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como el interior de una sandía, y ganas de abofetear a su interlocutor no le faltaron.

—Hablo muy en serio.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya te lo dije, me he estado preparando todo este tiempo para asumir el mando de mi familia y dar la talla. Y una de mis mayores preocupaciones es tener a una buena esposa que esté a mi altura y me ayude. Tú pareces cumplir con los requisitos porque eres inteligente, muy inteligente, como yo.

La atmósfera se enrareció. A la rubia de ojos azules jamás se le había pasado en la cabeza que su primera propuesta de matrimonio en la vida sería a esa edad, y mucho menos de la mano de alguien que acababa de conocer. Aunque, ¿realmente habría por qué tomarse en serio todo esto? Era absurdo por dónde se le intentase ver. No obstante, no había ni un solo indicio en la actitud de aquel jovencito del que se pudiese aferrar para tomar esto como un juego, un chiste o una tontería. Él iba muy en serio y se le veía en la mirada. Chitoge se amedrentó y rápidamente buscó una excusa para zafarse de tan tremendo aprieto.

—Pero es que tú no puedes pedirle eso así nada más a alguien —contestó algo nerviosa, desviando la mirada y trabándose en algunas partes—. Nosotros sólo somos unos niños aún. Y por lo visto deben faltarte aún muchos años para poder heredar todo esto, porque primero debes ser un adulto.

Max estaba sorprendido. Él, que solamente esperaba un rotundo _no_ por respuesta, pensó que el que aquella jovencilla se hubiese tratado de justificar con semejantes argumentos podía ser interpretado como una buena señal; que ella, sin darse cuenta, había cedido uno o dos pasos ante él. Por lo que decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro:

—Entonces… una vez que me haya convertido en adulto, ¿puedo volver a preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposa?

Chitoge tragó saliva. Su rostro se puso aún más rojo y ya no fue capaz de seguir mirando de frente al joven cumpleañero.

—Bueno, si en ese entonces no has conseguido un mejor partido que yo… y si por alguna razón yo tampoco me he casado, supongo que nada te puede impedir que vuelvas a preguntármelo. Pero eso no garantiza para nada que mi respuesta vaya a cambiar —contestó Chitoge, creyendo que seguir el juego era la mejor manera de terminarlo y sepultarlo de una buena vez.

—Por mí está bien. Cuando llegue ese momento haré lo que tenga que hacer para que me aceptes.

Continuaron conversando por unos instantes más junto a aquella fuente. En todo momento fueron vigilados desde la lejanía por aquella jovencita pelirroja de semblante estoico, cuyo gesto delataba su frustración de no poder escuchar ni un ápice de su conversación.

Pero ella ya no era la única que les observaba, pues en el balcón del salón principal estaban dos hombres, quienes hace unos minutos habían salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Conversaban a la par que los veían atentos.

—Parece ser que ya se llevan bien —le comentó Adelt al anciano que le acompañaba, con esa forma de hablar tan relajada que tanto le caracterizaba de otros de su mismo oficio.

—Je, no sería mala idea tomarles una foto, ¿no lo crees? Por cierto, ¿No crees que tu hija se parece mucho a Hana?

—Sí. Es igual de hermosa que ella.

—Es una pena que tu esposa no haya podido asistir.

—Ya sabes como es ella. Siempre ocupada.

Cuando Max y Chitoge al fin entraron en consciencia de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, se apresuraron a volver al salón a reanudar su búsqueda del padre de la rubia. Cuando lo encontraron, se llevaron la grata sorpresa de que éste se encontraba charlando alegremente junto al abuelo de Maximiliano, cual viejos camaradas, sentados junto a una mesa y con una botella de vino que ya llevaba más de la mitad consumida.

Adelt, al apreciar lo tan amigos que se habían vuelto los dos jovenzuelos, les ofreció tomarles una foto como recuerdo de aquella noche, a lo que ellos accedieron con mucho gusto. Adelt preparó la cámara mientras el anciano se posicionaba para acompañar a los niños. Cuando su padre dio la señal, Chitoge sonrió; en cambio, Maximiliano permaneció con su mismo semblante melancólico. Cada familia guardó una copia de la fotografía como recuerdo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Como podrán percatarse, este capítulo especial no es otra cosa sino una versión más extensa y detallada del Flashback que se vio en el capítulo 5; aunque también se le podría considerar una especie de precuela de toda la historia en sí. Este esbozo originalmente iba a ser el capítulo '0' del fic, es decir la introducción o prólogo de la misma. Pero tras analizarlo me di cuenta que iniciar la narración de la historia con esto, aparte de que no sería lo suficientemente interesante, revelaría antes de tiempo algunos detalles que tendría más impacto si no se supiesen desde un principio. Así que consideré mejor opción usarlo como un recuerdo explicativo en un momento más pertinente. Pero entonces me di cuenta que era demasiado largo para contenerlo en un capítulo, por lo que al final sólo puse una pequeña parte del mismo en un flashback. Pero igual no quería desperdiciar mi trabajo y, con un poco de edición y agregando unas cositas, lo convertí de nuevo en un capítulo completo y decidí compartirlo como un extra.


	12. Capítulo 10

Capítulo X

—Ichijou… kun…

Onodera miraba como el chico se iba alejando a paso veloz. Tal escena ella ya la había presenciado en recurrentes ocasiones. Y es que él siempre, por alguna u otra razón, terminaba haciendo una y otra vez lo mismo: correr. Correr tras ella. Correr a toda prisa para buscarle, mientras a ella la dejaba atrás. Lo había hecho antes en la excursión escolar, cuando se enteró de su extravío; lo había hecho cuando la obra de teatro estaba a punto de comenzar y necesitaban que Chitoge interpretase a Julieta junto a él como Romeo; y lo estaba haciendo ahora de nuevo. Salir en su búsqueda, tratando de alcanzarla hasta donde quiera que fuese que se hallase. Mientras que ella, por su parte, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, junto a la promesa de que la traería consigo, por el regreso de ambos. Kosaki miraba la espalda de Raku cada vez más lejos y se puso a pensar en que, quizás, aquella vieja costumbre suya nunca cambiaría. Eso la reconfortaba aunque, al mismo tiempo y sin saber por qué, la hacía sentirse un poco triste.

"Lo primero que tengo que hacer es tomar un vuelo a Italia" pensaba Raku, quien corría a toda prisa rumbo a su casa. "Pero…"

De repente, paró en seco. Se llevó las manos al rostro e hizo una caricaturesca expresión de pavor, frustración e ineptitud, como si ahora mismo se sintiese el mayor de todos los estúpidos.

"¡Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de en qué Parte de Italia se encuentra exactamente Chitoge!"

Entró en estado de pánico. Se echó a correr en círculos como perro asustado. Luego de unos momentos logró controlarse y trató de pensar las cosas con más calma:

"Debo encontrar la manera de averiguar en dónde se encuentra Chitoge. Quizás, si le pregunto a mi viejo si él sabe algo… ¡No puedo! Si le digo a mi viejo que tengo planeado viajar a Italia para buscar a Chitoge, no sé si me lo irá a permitir luego de todo lo que él me dijo. Además…"

_"Una vez que mis muchachos se enteren que has sido abandonado por tu novia para casarse con otro hombre, ¿tienes una idea de lo que podrían llegar a ser capaces?"_

_"Aún si logras llegar hasta ella y le cuestionas sobre su decisión hasta saciarte, y descubres que en verdad la señorita quiere esto, ¿qué vas a hacer después? ¿Vas a obligarla a que regrese contigo? ¿Vas a llevar a tus hombres a una confrontación con una de las mafias más temidas de toda Italia por tu capricho?"_

"Mi viejo y Paula... tienen razón. No puedo comprometer a mi familia en esto. Si les pido que me ayuden, ellos estarán dispuestos a pelear por mí. Y si eso llegara a ocurrir, sería tomado como una declaración de guerra. Al final serán mi padre y sus hombres quienes tendrán que responder. No quiero que esto se convierta en una masacre. Lo mejor será que viaje de incógnito y por mi propia cuenta para que nadie más se involucre en esto. El único problema es que no tengo la menor idea de a dónde se llevaron a Chitoge. Eso y que tendría que costear por mí mismo el boleto de ida y vuelta a Italia, la estadía y muchos otros gastos… En otra situación podría pedirle dinero a mi viejo pero no debo permitir que se entere de lo que tengo planeado hacer. ¿A quién le podré pedir ayuda?"

Y de pronto, la iluminación llegó a su mente.

"¡Ya sé quién me puede ayudar!"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Sentada junto a una pequeña mesita baja, en el centro de su habitación, la Don de la organización delictiva internacional _Char Siu_, Yui Kanakura, escuchaba atenta las palabras de su _hermano menor_ Raku. Ella veía en sus ojos lo desesperado e impasible que se hallaba su amigo de la infancia, quien se crió junto a ella como su única familia. Sentía mucha pena por él, comprendía a la perfección sus sentimientos. Sin embargo…

—Lo siento —le dijo en cuanto él hubo terminado de exponer su caso—, pero no puedo ayudarte, no de la forma en que tú quieres, Raku-chan.

—¿Cómo? —El joven se sorprendió sobremanera—. ¡Pero Yui-nee, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme!

—Lo lamento —cerró los ojos y cabeceó apenada—, pero no estoy en posición para intervenir a tu favor.

—¿Pero por qué? —Raku azotó las manos en la mesa, se le veía bastante decepcionado.

—Por dos razones:

»La primera: La familia Benedetti y el Char Siu han estado en buenos términos desde mucho antes de que yo asumiera el mando. De igual manera, tenemos también una buena relación diplomática con el Beehive. Y en estos momentos ambas organizaciones han pactado una asociación. Tal y como es tu caso, Raku-chan, que no quieres comprometer a los tuyos a un conflicto porque sabes que si los Beehive y tu clan terminan enemistados te será imposible traer de vuelta a Chitoge-chan; yo, como la Don del Char Siu, no debo tomar decisiones que perjudiquen a los míos de manera innecesaria. Este asunto es algo que sólo le concierne a esas dos bandas, y a ti.

Raku frunció el seño y rechinó los dientes. Le temblaban de frustración las manos.

—Y la segunda —añadió Yui—, y la razón más importante por la que no me voy a meter en esto: No voy a irrespetar la decisión de Chitoge-chan.

—¿Qué? —Raku se ofuscó—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Si intervengo en este conflicto podría provocar que todos los esfuerzos de Chitoge-chan sean en vano. No soy tan insensible como para hacer algo como eso. Si ella tomó tan difícil decisión, no voy a ser yo quien lo eche todo a perder.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Nee-san? ¿No me digas que tú sabes el por qué ella está haciendo esto? ¡Si es así dímelo!

Yui acercó su rostro al de su pequeño hermano; lo miró con detenimiento.

—Raku-chan, ¿no me digas que aún no eres capaz de comprender el porqué Chitoge-chan accedió a casarse con ese niño tan imprudente de Maximiliano-kun?

—Si lo supiera —refunfuñó—, ¡si lo supiera no estaría muriéndome de ganas de que ella me lo dijese! Todo lo que puedo entender en estos momentos es que es imposible que Chitoge lo esté haciendo por su propia voluntad. Algo tuvieron que haberle hecho para que…

Yui le silenció posando suavemente su dedo sobre sus labios.

—Veo que aún te falta mucho por entender sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en _nuestro mundo,_ Raku-chan —le dijo, con dulce voz—. Pero tienes razón. Lo mejor en este caso es que sea ella quien te lo diga.

—Y es por eso que tengo que encontrarla a como dé lugar —rezongó Raku, cuyo semblante denotaba inconformidad, indignación—. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Y yo que esperaba que al menos tú me pudieras ayudar…

—No me malentiendas. —Yui, al ver lo molesto que se había puesto, le acarició el rostro—. Dije que no podía ayudarte del modo en que tú quieres. Pero…

Se levantó de la mesa baja y caminó hacia el armario. Buscó en su bolso hasta sacar de él un elegante sobre, y se lo entregó a Raku.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo, Raku-chan.

El morocho sacó una tarjeta de color dorado con elegantes relieves, sellada con un bello lazo plateado. En el título venía rotulado:

"_Il nostro matrimonio."_

Raku no entendía lo que decía, así que abrió la tarjeta.

"_Abbiamo l'immenso piacere di annunciare il nostro matrimonio che avrà luogo il X aprile 20XX e siamo felici di invitarvi a festeggiare con noi…"_

—No entiendo nada —dijo un Raku cada vez más confuso—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Hace un par de días mis muchachos me la enviaron desde China. Es la invitación a la boda de Maximiliano-kun y Chitoge-chan.

—¿CÓMO?

A Raku le sudaron las manos y su rostro se volvió tan rojo como una remolacha. De tan sólo imaginar que Chitoge estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con un hombre, padeció de una especie de malestar en el pecho, que ni él mismo se supo explicar el por qué.

—¿No te lo acabo de decir? —dijo Yui—. Mi clan y la familia de Maximiliano-kun han estado en buenos términos desde hace varios años. Seguramente es por eso que, no sé si por cortesía o simple protocolo, me han invitado a la boda. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, aún no he declinado de manera formal mi asistencia —agregó con una sonrisa, como si se tratara de algo trivial—. Por la dirección que viene impresa puedo ver que la boda se llevará acabo en la ciudad de Palermo, dentro de una semana. ¿No es esto lo que tanto querías saber, Raku-chan?

—Es verdad —Raku se incorporó de la emoción. Sus ojos ahora brillaban, rebosantes de optimismo, y una sonrisa se le fue pintando poco a poco en los labios—. ¡Esto confirma que ellos no se han casado todavía! Y, además, ahora por fin sé dónde encontrarlos. Tengo una semana, me queda una semana para hablar con Chitoge y…

—Espera, Raku-chan —le interrumpió—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?

—Ya te lo dije. Voy a hablar personalmente con Chitoge y la convenceré de que cancele esta boda.

—¿Y cómo piensas acercarte a ella en primer lugar?

—¿Qué?

—¿En serio piensas que van a permitir que te acerques a Chitoge-chan así nada más, Raku-chan?

Raku quedó sin habla.

—En estos momentos —continúo Yui—, ella es la prometida del Sottocapo de una de las mafias más importantes de Sicilia, por lo que Chitoge-chan debe estar rodeada día y noche de sicarios que la protegen de cualquier atentado. ¿Crees que ellos van a permitir que su ex novio se acerque a conversar con ella así como así? Es muy peligroso que vayas solo hasta allá, Raku-chan. Y, además, vas a necesitar de un plan, de una estrategia si lo que quieres es acercarte a Chitoge-chan. Vas a necesitar de una escolta que cuide de ti en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control. Lo ideal en estos casos sería llevar a unos cuantos de tus muchachos contigo, pero tú mismo sabes que no es conveniente que ellos se entrometan, no si quieres tener una oportunidad de traer a Chitoge-chan de regreso y que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes. Mientras que Chitoge-chan declare que esto es lo que ella quiere hacer, y ambas organizaciones estén de acuerdo, cualquier otra facción que intente interferir en esta boda, su acto será considerado una hostilidad de mayor grado, tanto para la mafia como para los propios Beehive.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer, Yui-nee? —Le preguntó, un tanto desesperanzado.

—Como veo las cosas, este asunto sólo le concierne a la familia Benedetti, al Beehive, y a ti, Raku-chan. Cualquier otro que intente intervenir en esto sólo provocará que los conflictos se agravien. Es por eso que creo que conozco a la persona más indicada para ayudarte —lo guiñó un ojo.

—¿D-de verdad? —Raku se escuchaba muy ansioso.

—Pienso que para ti, Raku-chan, el mayor dilema al que te enfrentas es que en el fondo no quieres que gente ajena a este problema se involucre, porque no quieres que ellos tengan que cargar con las consecuencias si algo llegase a salir mal. Pero si hay una persona que, al igual que tú, tiene sus propios motivos para estar en desacuerdo con el matrimonio de Chitoge-chan, y esa misma persona está buscando la manera de evitarlo por sus propios medios, pedirle su ayuda no supondría perjudicarlo en nada, porque desde el vamos, él ya está subido al mismo tren que tú. Y sé precisamente de alguien que, al igual que a ti, Raku-chan, no debe estar nada conforme con esta boda. Estoy segura que en estos momentos ya debe estar fraguando la manera de evitarla. No estaría de más que le hicieras una visita, Raku-chan.

Cuando Raku escuchó de la boca de Yui el paradero de aquella persona, se quedó sin aliento. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

—¿Entonces aún se encuentra en la ciudad…? —gritó anonadado.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

En una solitaria habitación de un hospital privado, yacía recostado un convaleciente y abatido hombre. Las heridas de su cuerpo todavía le dolían, y bastante, pero no se comparaba con lo adolorido que había quedado su orgullo, su honor y su dignidad. Hace apenas unos pocos días, cuando recién se había despertado del coma, aquellas nefastas noticias no pudieron haberle caído peor. Se veía a sí mismo como a un completo incompetente, un inepto con todas las letras. Su rabia hacia consigo mismo era descomunal, pues se había llevado la más grande de todas las humillaciones de su vida. Una humillación tan grande que cargaría a cuestas en su memoria hasta el final de sus días. Pero lo que más frustrado le tenía era el no haber siquiera estado presente durante los últimos y más fatídicos acontecimientos. Su misión, por consiguiente, había sido un rotundo fracaso, una total y aplastante derrota. Juraba y perjuraba que tarde o temprano les haría pagar por todo, pero la triste realidad era que, en su condición actual, ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse por si solo de esa dura e insípida cama. Su brazo estaba hecho añicos desde el hombro hasta los dedos de la mano. Su cabeza, vendada de cabo a rabo, le dolía bastante de las múltiples contusiones que por poco le cuestan la vida. Su cuerpo entero, en general, no era más que un pedazo de cascajo que había logrado sobrevivir por mera suerte.

En un momento dado, el asolador silencio que le envolvía fue roto por los pasos desenfrenados de una persona que, al parecer, corría a toda prisa por los pasillos, aproximándose a su recinto. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Entonces era cierto! —exclamó Raku Ichijou una vez que vio con sus propios ojos el mal estado en que se encontraba Claude.

—¡Mocoso! —vociferó el gánster con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia—, ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Yui Nee-san me lo contó todo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—El mismo día que ese sujeto se apareció en la escuela, tú y tus hombres estuvieron vigilando a Chitoge desde la distancia. Pero fuiste sorprendido por uno de sus subordinados y te dejó en este estado. Fue Yui-nee quien me contó que te encontrabas en este hospital.

Claude, al identificar el nombre de la Don del Char Siu, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Y a qué has venido? —preguntó con sorna—. ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí?

—¡No! —Raku agitó la cabeza en señal de negación—. ¡Por favor, escúchame! Supongo que ya debes estar enterado de lo que pasó, ¿no es así? Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto. Tengo que detener esta locura a como dé lugar —su voz poco a poco se iba quebrando—. Pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo. Tampoco soy tan egoísta como para comprometer a los míos en este conflicto; no quiero que ellos después tengan que cargar con las consecuencias de mi capricho. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Porque sé… ¡Yo sé que tú tampoco vas a permitir que ese infeliz se salga con la suya! Por eso… por eso…

Claude no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. En un acto de total sumisión, Raku se colocó de rodillas frente a él y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el piso. Si lo tanto que él sabía de cultura japonesa no le fallaba, se trataba de un _dogeza, _la máxima expresión de sometimiento que podía haber.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame a llegar hasta Chitoge! —Le suplicó Raku—. Necesito hablar con ella antes de que sea tarde. Dame los medios que necesito para poder buscarla. Yo solo no voy a poder lograrlo a tiempo. ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Ayúdame!

De alguna manera, por alguna razón que le era incomprensible, aquel acto de súplica, lejos de conmoverlo, lo hizo sentirse sumamente ofendido y aún más humillado de lo que ya estaba. Al gánster le hirvió la sangre como nunca antes.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decirme estos disparates! ¡Yo sería incapaz de mover un solo dedo por ti, maldita basura!

—¡YA LO SÉ!

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya lo sé —contestó Raku en voz queda, sin desatender su postura—. Ya sé que me detestas, ya sé que nunca has confiado en mí. Pero también sé… ¡yo sé que tú también te has dado cuenta que nada de esto está bien! Chitoge jamás aceptaría algo tan absurdo como casarse con alguien a quien apenas recordaba, ni mucho menos en tan poco tiempo. Algo tuvo que haberle pasado y lo tengo que averiguar. Es por eso que no puedo permitir… ¡no podemos permitir que esa boda se lleve a cabo!

—No necesitas decirme cosas que son tan obvias, mocoso estúpido. Ahora mismo estoy planeando la manera de vengarme de ese mal nacido y hacerle pagar por esto. No necesito que un gusano como tú se entrometa. Yo me encargaré personalmente.

—¡ESTÚPIDO! —Gritó Raku con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la garganta se le irritó en consecuencia—. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú solo? Yui-nee me lo explicó: mientras Chitoge diga que esto es lo que ella quiere, nadie que pertenezca a ninguna de las dos bandas se puede oponer a la boda sin que eso sea visto como una insurrección. Si atacas frontalmente a ese sujeto, ahora que su banda ha hecho una alianza con el Beehive y ambas familias están apoyando la unión, tus acciones te harán ver como a un traidor. ¡Te darían la espalda! La única manera de detener la boda es que la misma Chitoge se retracte y cancele el compromiso. Es por eso que yo... ¡Déjamelo a mí! Si logro hablar con Chitoge haré que me confiese la verdad y la persuadiré de que detenga esta locura. Una vez que el matrimonio se cancele tendrás el camino libre para hacerle lo quieras a ese bastardo. ¡Es por eso que debes ayudarme! ¡Ayúdame a detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Claude ladeó la cabeza en sentido opuesto a donde Raku yacía postrado.

—No. Te lo he dicho, mocoso. No voy a hacer nada para ayudarte. Aunque no podría estar más furioso, al menos esto sirvió para que la señorita por fin te botase como la basura que eres. No voy a ayudarte para que después ella regrese contigo.

—¡No hagas esto por mí, imbécil! —reclamó un Raku que no podía oírse más indignado por la actitud tan retrógrada de su interlocutor—. ¡Hazlo por Chitoge! —Claude sintió un estupor al oír esto—. SI ELLA EN VERDAD TE IMPORTASE TANTO, TE TRAGARÍAS TU ORGULLO. ¡Date cuenta de una buena vez que no estás en posición de hacer las cosas como tú quieres! ¡Así que deja de ser tan obstinado y ayúdame a llegar a ella! Te juro… ¡Te juro que la traeré de vuelta! Sólo dame una oportunidad. Te lo ruego, ¡AYÚDAME!

Hubo unos instantes de profundo silencio en los que Raku esperó, aún de rodillas y con la frente en el piso, la respuesta.

—Lárgate —sentenció Claude a final de cuentas con rotundez.

—¡Te lo suplico!

—Dije que te largues.

—¡TE LO IMPLORO!

—¡Que te largues!

—Espere, señor Claude…

Raku no necesitó levantar la mirada para reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz. ¡Y pensar que desde aquel fatídico día no había vuelto a saber de ella!

"Entonces, ¿ella también sigue aquí?"

Tsugumi, quien llevaba un tiempo escuchándolo todo desde el pasillo, acababa de entrar a la habitación. Caminó hasta situarse a un costado del joven Ichijou y, en un acto que dejó con la boca abierta a Claude, pasó a postrarse del mismo modo.

—¡S-seishirou! —tartamudeó un Claude que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos—, ¿pero qué estás…?

—Todo esto es mi culpa —le interrumpió—. Fue a mí a quien se le encomendó la misión de evitar a toda costa que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita en primer lugar. Pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Es por mi negligencia que esto está pasando. He fracasado totalmente en mi deber de protegerla. Si desde un inicio hubiese cumplido con lo que se me ordenó, si no hubiese cometido el terrible error de dejar que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita, quizás nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Si alguien es culpable de esto, sin duda ese alguien soy yo!

"Tsugumi, tú…" Raku, al oír la voz cargada de dolor y culpa de su amiga, sintió un vació en el pecho.

—Es por eso que yo —continuaba—, aunque sé que no me lo merezco, quiero enmendar mi terrible falta a cualquier costo. Si no hago algo para arreglar las cosas, mi deshonra será tan grande que ya no soportaría seguir viviendo. Señor Claude, se lo ruego, permítame escoltar a Raku Ichijou a Italia. Le prometo que la traeremos de vuelta. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida; es lo menos que puedo hacer para reivindicarme. Se lo suplico, señor Claude, encomiéndeme esta misión. ¡Hágalo por la señorita! Yo no puedo… yo no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados mientras ella está a punto de…

Aunque ninguno de los presentes pudo verlo, un par de lágrimas salpicaron en donde ella yacía con la frente en el piso.

—Estoy segura que si alguien puede persuadir a la señorita de que nos diga la verdad, es Raku Ichijou. Yo confío plenamente en él. Así que, señor Claude, se lo ruego, acepte la petición de Raku Ichijou y encomiéndeme la misión de escoltarlo. Se lo suplico, esta vez no le fallaré. ¡Se lo juro con mi vida! Le juro que evitaremos esa boda a como dé lugar.

Claude guardó silencio. Apretaba los dientes y fruncía el entrecejo. Ver a su subordinado más fiel, al que él mismo había criado desde que era un infante, poniéndose del lado de aquel mocoso al que tanto odiaba… ¡no podía soportarlo! Mucho menos hacerse a la idea de flaquear ante él, de hacer algo que significase ponerse de su lado. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer, en su impotente estado actual; tan vencido y desbaratado como se encontraba?

Finalmente, el gánster cerró los ojos y exhaló un pronunciado suspiro en señal de resignación.


	13. Capítulo 11

Capítulo XI

El dolor de abdomen era tan agudo que incluso padecía de éste en sus pesadillas. La joven sicario, Seishirou Tsugumi, se sujetaba con fuerza el abdomen y emitía fuertes quejidos, revolcándose como un gusano en el colchón; hasta que al fin tomó la suficiente consciencia de sí misma y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué… qué pasó…?

Miró detenidamente a su alrededor. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la alcoba de su departamento, recostada y completamente envuelta por el edredón. Lo hizo a un lado y notó que no llevaba nada puesto de la cintura hacia arriba a excepción de su sostén y un vendaje que le hacía presión en toda la parte inferior del tronco; misma que le punzaba muchísimo al más leve movimiento que hacía. Intentó incorporarse pero el dolor fue tan excesivo que no tuvo otro remedio que rendirse y permanecer recostada unos instantes más.

_¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es a esa mujer de traje negro, la protectora del nieto del Don de la familia Benedetti, frente a mí, a punto de atacarme. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Me dejó fuera de combate? Esta herida, seguramente fue ella quien me la hizo. Pero entonces, ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la señorita y con Raku Ichijou?_

Pasados unos minutos intentó de nuevo ponerse en pie. Lo logró, pero muy a duras penas. Se acercó lentamente, caminando con dificultad, al armario de la habitación. Lo abrió y se encontró con las prendas que había llevado puestas durante aquella fatídica tarde en las afueras de la mansión de los Kirisaki. Estaban debidamente dobladas y colgadas; de seguro la o las personas quienes se habían tomado la molestia de cuidar de ella, las habían guardado ahí. Buscó en su chaleco su teléfono celular para consultar la hora. ¡Pasaban de las doce del mediodía! Desesperada, se vistió como pudo y se apresuró a salir.

_Señorita. ¿Usted en verdad piensa marcharse? ¿Va usted a abandonarnos? Esto no puede estar sucediendo. ¿Que la señorita va a casarse con ese sujeto? ¿Que va a dejar la escuela? ¿Que va a irse a vivir a Italia? ¿Y su padre está consintiendo esto?_

Tsugumi necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes.

Le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie. El malestar era tan grande que el caminar le resultaba muy difícil, al grado de tener que sujetarse de los muebles o de las paredes para no caerse. Intentó llegar por si sola hasta la salida pero se desplomó antes de siquiera dar más de cinco de pasos fuera de la alcoba. El dolor de abdomen era demasiado para ella; ya no se pudo volver a incorporar por más que lo intentó. Permaneció en el suelo durante un buen lapso de tiempo, que a ella le pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin Paula abrió la puerta del departamento y la encontró en tan terrible escena.

—¡Black Tiger! —dejó caer de la impresión el par de bolsas que llevaba en brazos y un montón de latas, frutas y demás objetos rodaron por el piso.

La albina llevó a su convaleciente colega de vuelta a la cama.

—No estás bien —le regañó—, necesitas guardar más reposo. Estuviste a una nada de que te reventaran los órganos. Pero afortunadamente sólo es una contusión en tus músculos abdominales. Aún así tienes que guardar reposo por más tiempo.

—Esa mujer, Paula —musitó Tsugumi con el timbre de voz propio de un convaleciente—, tú también te debiste dar cuenta de quién era ella…

—Sí. Lo comencé a sospechar desde la primera vez que la vimos en la escuela. Pero ahora ya no me queda la menor duda de que se trata de ella. La _soldato_ más temida de la familia Benedetti, no, de todo el _Cosa Nostra._ Se dice que muy pocas veces se la ha visto en acción, pero desde aquel horrible incidente en el restaurante _Baccinetti, _se ganó una reputación incuestionable. En el bajo mundo se le conoce como _Sanguigna,_ la asesina que se enfrentó y mató por si sola a un _regime _entero, atacándolos de frente. Veo que los rumores no estaban exagerando: su velocidad, su puntería con las armas de fuego, la facilidad con la que te dejó sin reacción... Pero no me explico que hace alguien tan fuerte como ella siendo la miserable perra faldera de ese hombre. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan confiado pese a haber venido solo, a excepción de con esa mujer.

Tsugumi frunció el seño. No le importaba en lo absoluto sentirse inferior o superado por alguien más; lo que le dolía era el no haber podido proteger a Raku Ichijou y llegar hasta Chitoge, y en su lugar haber terminado fuera de combate de esa manera tan patética y humillante.

Al igual que Raku Ichijou hizo en su momento, Tsugumi le preguntó a Paula por todo lo que había acontecido; y ella pasó a explicarle con lujo de detalles la situación. Eso incluyó también el paradero del propio Raku, quien hasta hace unas horas también se encontraba descansando en el mismo departamento luego de haber sido herido, en compañía del resto del grupo quienes se marcharon hace poco para atender el colegio.

—No es posible —se lamentó Tsugumi, conteniendo el llanto—. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que le voy a decir al señor Claude cuando se despierte?

—¿El señor Claude aún sigue inconsciente?

—Sí —dijo a modo de lamento—. Me dijeron que ya estaba estable, pero que le tomaría de un día a otro despertarse.

Por prescripción de su amiga, permaneció en cama durante el resto del día; de esa manera debería poder moverse sin problemas a la mañana siguiente.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

A primera hora del día, luego de haber desayunado, lo primero que hizo Tsugumi fue ir a visitar la ahora deshabitada mansión de los Kirisaki.

Se quedó contemplando la fachada de la residencia durante un considerable tiempo. Los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella tarde se le vinieron a la mente de uno por uno hasta casi reproducir por completo toda la escena.

_"Los matones que había en los alrededores supervisando la mudanza… ellos no eran sicarios del Beehive. De seguro eran los propios soldati de los Benedetti. ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron a la ciudad? ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron dándose así las cosas sin que yo me diera cuenta? Desde que el señor Claude fue hospitalizado perdí el contacto con la mansión y la señorita. Fue la misma Paula la que tuvo que venir a informarme a la clínica que habían comenzado a sacar los muebles. Corrimos juntas a averiguar lo que ocurría. Vaya horrible sorpresa. No sólo ya no podré volver a ver a la señorita de nuevo, sino que, además, si lo que me dijo Paula es cierto, pronto se me dará a mí también la orden de retirarme de este país."_

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —exclamó Paula, quien acababa de allanar los jardines de la propiedad.

Tsugumi cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Se suponía que teníamos que evitar que esto sucediera —dijo lenta, pausadamente—. ¿Cómo fue…? ¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así?

—Deberías verlo por el lado positivo, Black Tiger. Ahora que la señorita ha terminado su relación con ese tontorrón, ya no hay ningún obstáculo para que puedas salir con él —le comentó de manera muy despreocupada y trivial.

Tsugumi, al oír esto, se puso nerviosa y su rostro enrojeció.

—¿Pero cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas en un momento como este? —gritó tartamudeando. Si lo que trataba de hacer su colega era sonar graciosa, a Tsugumi no le había hecho ninguna gracia sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué no? Digo, si esto es lo que en verdad quiere la señorita, entonces ya no hay ningún problema, ¿no? Además, deberías ver cómo está de abatido el pobre chaval. Deberías aprovechar y ser tú quien lo consuele.

—¿C-consolarlo dices?

La imagen mental de ella abrazando a un Raku que había caído en llantos, y a quien le decía: 'No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Todo va a estar bien', cruzó por su imaginación. No lo soportó ni por tres segundos y se echó a correr al muro de la residencia para estrellar su cara repetidas veces contra él.

—¡Escoria, escoria! —se reprendía a sí misma—. ¡Cómo te atreves a pensar en eso en estos momentos!

—Aunque hay un pequeño problema —agregó Paula, llevándose la mano a la barbilla a modo de alguien que se dispone a pensar a detalle—: si la orden directa de nuestro jefe fue que todos los miembros de la banda debemos dejar Japón cuanto antes, eso significa que tú también te tendrás que ir.

"Eso es cierto… —Tsugumi dejó de hostigarse y se puso a pensar más a detalle en la situación—. Ahora que la señorita se ha marchado, ya no hay ningún motivo por el cuál yo deba permanecer en este país. Además, si la señorita va a casarse con ese hombre, significa que dentro de poco ella pasará a formar parte de la familia Benedetti. Mientras yo siga siendo miembro del Beehive, ya no seré capaz de continuar a su lado."

—Es una pena —continuó la albina—, porque entonces no vas a poder estar mucho tiempo al lado de él. Pienso que al menos deberías aprovechar el poco tiempo que te queda y _ser uno con él, _aunque sea sólo por una vez en la vida.

—¿A qué… te refieres con ser 'uno con él'? —su desconcierto llegó a tal grado que se echó hacia atrás un par de pasos y su enrojecida cara comenzó a hervir de tal manera que brotaba vapor a través de sus poros.

—Y bueno, si tienes algo de suerte, es probable que, tras esa _unión_, te puedas quedar con un pequeñito recuerdo suyo que te acompañará a dónde quiera que vayas —le dijo en un tono medio irónico, medio serio y, a su vez, medio malicioso, mientras cruzaba los brazos y los movía como si estuviese arrullando 'algo' en ellos. Tsugumi, al verla hacer semejante ademán, no lo soportó más y su rostro explotó de vergüenza. Cayó de sentón al piso.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Yo, llevarme un 'recuerdo' de… de… de…? —La pobre jovencita hizo empleo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que su imaginación se dejase arrastrar por las insinuaciones un tanto subidas de tono de Paula. Pero fue inútil: por su mente cruzó la imagen de ella misma sosteniendo un infante—. ¡No! —Rápido sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. ¡De ninguna manera yo sería capaz de…! ¡Espera un segundo!

"Ahora lo recuerdo —se dijo en sus adentros—. La señorita, ¿acaso ella no está esperando un hijo de…? ¡De Raku ichijo! Oh, no… si ese hombre se llega a enterar, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder?"

Entró en total pánico.

—Deja de gritar como loca y correr en círculos —dijo Paula al ver el rarísimo e inexplicable comportamiento que su compañera había adoptado tan de repente—. Oh, por cierto. Hace poco recibí un mensaje de uno de los subordinados del señor Claude. Me preguntó sobre el por qué habías tenido tu celular apagado todo este tiempo, y me pidió que te dijera que te reportaras al hospital cuanto antes.

Tsugumi se detuvo en seco y guardó la compostura.

—¿Y sabes para qué desea verme?

—Ni idea.

Soltó un pronunciado suspiro y, tras unos minutos de descanso, se dirigió galopantemente a la clínica.

_"Señor Claude, ¿qué es lo que le voy a decir cuándo se despierte? Me pregunto cuál será su reacción cuando se entere de todo. Él me había encomendado que cuidara a la señorita y yo le prometí que no permitiría que ese hombre se acercara a ella. Le fallé. Quizás, si en aquella ocasión no hubiese permitió que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita… ¡Pero ella me ordenó que lo dejara! ¿Qué más hubiera podido hacer? ¿De qué manera la habría podido proteger sin desacatar sus órdenes?"_

Ya en la habitación dónde su tutor yacía convaleciente, se encontró con uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza, quien pasó a explicarle que el resto de los subordinados del señor Claude habían tenido que marcharse del país inmediatamente por órdenes directas del jefe, por lo que él era el único que quedaba. No obstante, él también debía irse lo más pronto posible, por lo que le encargaría a ella el cuidar del señor Claude hasta que se rehabilitara por completo. Una vez hecho, ambos tendrían que abandonar el país al igual que el resto.

—El doctor me dijo que su estado de coma no es muy profundo, y que seguramente se despertará durante los próximos días. Por favor, Seishirou, encárgate de informarle sobre todo lo acontecido una vez se haya despertado.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias, cuento contigo.

El gánster salió del recinto y Tsugumi se quedó a solas observando al inconsciente Claude.

_Señor Claude. Usted siempre fue el qué más cuidó de la señorita desde que era pequeña. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo se sentirá cuando se entere de todo esto._

—¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó Paula desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa —contestó Tsugumi. La albina le tomó la palabra—. Por cierto, Paula, ¿no vas a marcharte también?

—No —negó moviendo la cabeza—. No me importa si luego me reprenden. Permaneceré a tu lado hasta que te puedas marchar, para que al menos así las dos regresemos juntas a América. Sólo soy una simple agente, no creo que mi presencia cause mucho escándalo mientras no haga algo que sea demasiado… ¿Black Tiger?

Tsugumi ni se había esperado a que terminase de hablar cuando se lanzó a abrazarla.

—Muchas gracias, Paula. Ahora más que nunca necesito de tu apoyo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué hay de tus compañeros y la escuela?

A Tsugumi se le formó un vacío en el pecho. Soltó a Paula, caminó hacia la ventana y se puso a contemplar el atardecer a través de las persianas, como si tratase de divisar, entre la lejanía del paisaje de aquella nostálgica ciudad, sus recuerdos.

—He estado pensando al respecto y creo que lo mejor será que ya no me presente de vuelta en el colegio. Permaneceré oculta, cuidando del señor Claude, hasta el día que nos marchemos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que si voy con ellos y me despido —respondió la pobre Tsugumi con la voz que se le quería romper y llevándose la mano al pecho—, eso hará para mí las cosas mucho más difíciles de lo que ya son. Además, es muy probable que todos piensen que ya me he marchado. Lo mejor en este caso será dejar así las cosas.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso. —Paula se llevó las manos a la nuca y miró hacia el techo con un poco de incertidumbre—. Pero, Black Tiger… ¿En verdad vas a dejar así las cosas con Raku Ichijou?

Tsugumi, al oír aquel nombre, se puso algo tensa y su ceja se arqueó exageradísimamente, como una especie de tic nervioso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —tartamudeó—. Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Ya te lo dije —dijo la albina—: si por como están las cosas ya no vas a ser capaz de volver a verlo, al menos llévate contigo un _recuerdito _suyo. —A Tsugumi no le estaba dando nada de gracia ni la manera ni los gestos con los que Paula había pronunciado la palabra 'recuerdito'—. ¡Qué mejor oportunidad ahora que el pobre se encuentra despechado!

—¡Basta, Paula! Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso —gritó Tsugumi irritada—. Por cierto —buscó cambiar rápidamente de tema—, ¿cuándo y cómo fue que ese hombre se volvió a acercar a la señorita? ¿No se suponía que la estabas escoltando?

—Lo siento, Black Tiger —Paula se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada, como si estuviese algo apenada—. Pero desconozco esos detalles por completo. La verdad es que… la verdad es que dejé de escoltar a la señorita unos días antes de que todo esto pasase.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Tsugumi sujetó a Paula de los hombros. Se le veía furiosa—. ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? ¡Te dije claramente que no te despegaras de la señorita por nada!

Paula se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve que hacerlo. El señor Kirisaki organizó a un selecto grupo para darle búsqueda al Sottocapo de los Benedetti; estaba desesperado y quería encontrarlo cuanto antes. Yo fui llamada y tuve que asistir a la misión.

—¿Y por qué no les dijiste que estabas ocupada vigilando a la señorita? —grito sin dejar de zarandearla, sin reparar en que la estaba lastimando—. ¡Si se los hubieses dicho…!

—Porque ese era originalmente tu trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Si les hubiera dicho que era yo quien estaba vigilando a la señorita en tu lugar, se habrían dado cuenta que habías dejado de lado tu misión, y te habrías metido en problemas. Yo pensé que si sólo era por unos cuantos días, no iba a haber ningún problema. Black Tiger, yo…

Paula apretó los ojos, estaba más que preparada para recibir una buena reprimenda por parte de Tsugumi. Pero no fue así. Ella, en lugar de eso, la soltó y caminó cabizbaja a sentarse en un banco junto a la cama donde reposaba Claude.

—Déjame sola, por favor —susurró con el rostro tapado por ambas manos.

—Pero, Black Tiger, yo…

—Que me dejes sola.

Paula suspiró. —De acuerdo.

Y así fue como Tsugumi permaneció en solitario, al lado de un aún inconsciente Claude, durante el resto de la tarde.

_"Todo es mi culpa. No debí haberme separado de la señorita sin importar nada. Subestimé la gravedad de la situación y pensé que estaría bien descuidar mi puesto por cuidar del señor Claude. ¡Pero estoy segura que si él hubiese estado consciente, me habría dicho que no me preocupara por él y fuera al lado de la señorita! ¡Que ella era mucho más importante que él! Sin darme cuenta, he desobedecido por completo la orden que se me dio y he fracasado en mi misión. Si no lo hubiese hecho, es probable que nada de esto estuviera pasando ahora. ¿Con qué cara voy a ver al señor Claude cuando le tenga que informar y sepa que le he fallado?"_

Esa noche Tsugumi la pasó en vela, llorando en silencio y odiándose a sí misma por todas y cada una de sus malas decisiones.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Transcurrieron los días. Tanto Paula como Tsugumi continuaron cuidando de Claude, y ninguna de ellas volvió a aparecerse en el colegio, dando así la impresión de que ellas ya se habían ido del país.

Hasta que, durante una mañana cualquiera, Claude por fin salió del coma.

Como era de esperarse, lo primero que le preguntó a Tsugumi fue sobre cómo se encontraba la señorita y la situación actual con el capo del Cosa Nostra que la acosaba. En un principio Tsugumi pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que Claude se estabilizara un poco más antes de soltarle tan terribles noticias, pero él, ansioso, no paró de insistirle con vehemencia que le informara con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado durante su letargo. A su vez, le hizo a Tsugumi una revelación que la dejó helada e iracunda al mismo tiempo:

—Entonces… ¡Entonces fue esa miserable mujer la que le hizo esto! —Gritó Tsugumi alzando su puño, el cual le temblaba de lo fuerte que lo apretaba, a la altura de su pecho.

—Pero eso es lo de menos, Seishirou. Aún no has contestado mis preguntas. ¿Cuál es la situación actual con el hombre que te encomendé que no dejaras acercarse a la señorita? ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita? ¿Y cómo es que no estás escoltándola como se te ordenó? ¿Acaso ya pasó el peligro? Pásame el informe.

Resignada a su suerte y preparada para lo peor, Tsugumi pasó a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal y como lo había imaginado, Claude estalló en cólera, vociferó, maldijo profundamente al desgraciado de Maximiliano Benedetti, juró vengarse y clamó a los cuatro vientos que encontraría la manera de evitar a como diera lugar que la boda se llevase a cabo.

—¡Seishirou!

—¡Sí, señor Claude! —se puso rígida y comenzó a temblar de miedo, lista para recibir la arremetida de su tutor.

—Vamos a hacerle pagar con sangre a ese bastardo. ¿Estás conmigo?

—¿Eh? —Pero, para su sorpresa, tal cosa no sucedió—. ¡Sí!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Pasaron los días. Durante ese tiempo, Claude se la pasó hablando por teléfono con todos sus contactos. Lo que fuese que haya estado discutiendo con ellos, no parecía estarle sentando bien; se le veía en su rostro cada vez que colgaba de forma violenta su teléfono móvil. No obstante, su mayor fuente de frustración no provenía de sus conversaciones sino de saber que, según los médicos, pasaría aún mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera se pudiese volver a poner de pie.

Una tarde, Tsugumi se encontraba deambulando por las calles de la ciudad. Si ella hubiese sido la misma Tsugumi de hace apenas un mes, de seguro se hubiera percatado con sobrada antelación de que estaba siendo seguida, y se habría ocultado perdiéndose entre los innumerables peatones. Pero la Tsugumi de este presente iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue sino hasta escuchar la voz de su perseguidora que se dio cuenta:

—¡Tsugumi-chan!

La sicario de cabellos azabache volteó a mirar hacia atrás. Confirmó que aquella amable y familiar voz que le había saludado desde la distancia, pertenecía a la señorita Yui Kanakura, Don de la organización criminal _Char Siu,_ y profesora a cargo de la clase donde hasta hace poco ella asistía como alumna.

—K-kanakura-sensei. —Tsugumi sintió un estupor. Yui sonrió al notarlo—. Buenas tardes.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Yo creía que todos ustedes ya se habían marchado. ¿Qué haces aquí, Tsugumi-chan? ¡Raku-chan se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere que te has quedado! Pero entonces, dime, ¿por qué no has asistido a clases?

—¡No, se equivoca! —pasó a corregirle, poniendo sus manos abiertas al frente y moviéndolas a manera de negación—. En realidad, yo también deberé abandonar el país dentro de poco, así que no tiene ningún caso que los demás se enteren que sigo aquí. Se lo suplico, no le vaya a decir a nadie que me ha visto. Guarde el secreto, por favor.

Yui quedó dubitativa por unos instantes. No quería consentir algo como eso, pero también entendía que Tsugumi debía tener sus razones.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una opaca sonrisa—. Pero, Tsugumi-chan, ¿se puede saber por qué te has quedado más tiempo? ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo…

A final de cuentas, no es como si Tsugumi hubiese terminado contándoselo todo a su profesora por mera confianza, o sólo porque ella se lo había pedido. Quizás simplemente aceptó compartirle sus pesares porque en el fondo eso era lo que necesitaba hacer para desahogarse; porque tenía que sacárselo del pecho de una manera u otra.

—Ya veo —dijo Yui en cuanto terminó de escuchar el relato—. Entonces, al juzgar por el rumbo que tomabas, imagino que ibas camino al hospital de la zona oeste a visitar a Claude-san, ¿no es así?

Tsugumi asintió con algo de pesadumbre.

Yui la reconfortó con un cálido abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien. La joven sicario ya no pudo contenerse más: de sus ojos carmesí se derramaron sendas lágrimas, como lo estuvieron haciendo todas las noches que pasó en vela cuidando de su mentor. Cuando por fin se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, se despidió de su profesora y continuó su camino.

Yui la observó alejarse, preguntándose si en su posición habría algo que pudiera hacer por ella.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Una tarde, Tsugumi iba de regreso a la clínica con un par de bolsas de supermercado en manos. No fue poca su sorpresa al escuchar, en la lejanía del pasillo que conducía a la habitación privada del señor Claude, los gritos y súplicas de una conocidísima voz, la cual llevaba semanas sin haber oído.

_No puede ser. ¿En verdad él está aquí?_

Dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y corrió hasta situarse a un par de metros de la puerta entreabierta del recinto. Desde ahí pudo mirar y escuchar a detalle tan increíble escena. ¡Raku Ichijou postrado ante Claude, suplicándole ayuda para viajar a Italia y traer de vuelta a Chitoge!

_"Ahora lo entiendo…_

_»Raku Ichijou, él está humillándose de esa manera porque quiere traer de regreso a la señorita a como dé lugar. Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, él no se ha dado por vencido. Incluso el señor Claude… aún cuando creí que él me iba a culpar de todo lo ocurrido y me aborrecería, a pesar de que todo fue por mi negligencia… él no me ha recriminado nada. Todo este tiempo ha estado buscando la manera de solucionar las cosas, sin detenerse a buscar o castigar culpables. Porque eso no es lo que importa en estos momentos. Regañar y reprender no es el camino para solucionar los problemas. Y yo, ¿qué he estado haciendo yo? Todo lo que he hecho es sentirme miserable y despreciarme a mí misma por los errores cometidos, pero, ¿realmente he hecho algo para enmendarlos? Llorar en un rincón y sentirse miserable no es el camino para expiar tus pecados. Si en verdad yo estuviese arrepentida de mis acciones, ahora mismo buscaría la manera de volver las cosas a la normalidad, de reparar con mis propias manos lo que yo misma estropeé. ¡Lamentarse sin hacer nada es de cobardes y mediocres!"_

En ese momento, Seishirou Tsugumi finalmente tomó su decisión.

—Espere, señor Claude.

Caminó hasta situarse a un costado del joven Ichijou y, en un acto que dejó con la boca abierta a Claude, pasó a postrarse del mismo modo.

—¡S-seishirou! —tartamudeó un Claude que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos—, ¿pero qué estás…?

—Todo esto es mi culpa —le interrumpió—. Fue a mí a quien se le encomendó la misión de evitar a toda costa que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita en primer lugar. Pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Es por mi negligencia que esto está pasando. He fracasado totalmente en mi deber de protegerla. Si desde un inicio hubiese cumplido con lo que se me ordenó, si no hubiese cometido el terrible error de dejar que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita, quizás nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Si alguien es culpable de esto, sin duda ese alguien soy yo!

»Es por eso que yo, aunque sé que no me lo merezco, quiero enmendar mi terrible falta a cualquier costo. Si no hago algo para arreglar las cosas, mi deshonra será tan grande que ya no soportaría seguir viviendo. Señor Claude, se lo ruego, permítame escoltar a Raku Ichijou a Italia. Le prometo que la traeremos de vuelta. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida; es lo menos que puedo hacer para reivindicarme. Se lo suplico, señor Claude, encomiéndeme esta misión. ¡Hágalo por la señorita! Yo no puedo… yo no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados mientras ella está a punto de…

Aunque ninguno de los presentes pudo verlo, un par de lágrimas salpicaron en donde ella yacía con la frente en el piso.

—Estoy segura que si alguien puede persuadir a la señorita de que nos diga la verdad, es Raku Ichijou. Yo confío plenamente en él. Así que, señor Claude, se lo ruego, acepte la petición de Raku Ichijou y encomiéndeme la misión de escoltarlo. Se lo suplico, esta vez no le fallaré. ¡Se lo juro con mi vida! Le juro que evitaremos esa boda a como dé lugar.

Claude guardó silencio. Apretaba los dientes y fruncía el entrecejo. Ver a su subordinado más fiel, al que él mismo había criado desde que era un infante, poniéndose del lado de aquel mocoso al que tanto odiaba… ¡no podía soportarlo! Mucho menos hacerse a la idea de flaquear ante él, de hacer algo que significase ponerse de su lado. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer, en su impotente estado actual; tan vencido y desbaratado como se encontraba?

Finalmente, el gánster cerró los ojos y exhaló un pronunciado suspiro en señal de resignación.

_ "Este es el camino que he elegido. Sin importar lo que pase, no voy a descansar hasta haber enmendado cada uno de mis errores. Sólo así podré ser capaz de perdonarme a mí misma algún día. Debo hacerlo, además, por la señorita Chitoge. Incluso, de ser necesario, no dudaré en dar mi vida para lograrlo."_


	14. Capítulo 12

Capítulo XII

Pasaban unos minutos del medio día. En la concurrida _Via Leonardo Da Vinci _iban circulando, uno detrás de otro, siete fastuosos vehículos: dos Mercedez Benz Brabus E V12, un Bentley Continental GT, un Ferrari F430 y tres Rolls-Royce Phantom LWB; todos ellos de color negro y con los cristales polarizados. Algunos peatones, al verles pasar, les echaban un vistazo admirados; otros, en cambio, se aterraban al intuir qué clase de gente podría haber a bordo, y se daban la media vuelta haciendo como si no hubieran visto nada. Aunque la realidad era otra, pues resultaba casi imposible no discernirles de lo mucho que éstos llamaban la atención.

Conducían ni muy rápido ni muy lento (entre los cuarenta y cincuenta kilómetros por hora), procurando conservar la misma distancia entre ellos y manteniéndose siempre en una sola fila. La caravana recorrió por la autopista hasta llegar al parque _Giardino Inglese; __una vez ahí,_ viraron a la derecha y continuaron su trayecto a través de la _Via della Libertà. _Recorrieron varias cuadras hasta llegar a la _Plaza Ruggero Settimo, _misma donde se cernía a sus espaldas el _Teatro Politeama Garibaldi, _con su imponente réplica del Arco del Triunfo en la fachada de la entrada y su singular cuadrilla de bronce en la cima de ésta. La pasajera que iba en el coche de en medio se asomó por la ventanilla a contemplar aquella bellísima edificación, la cual había sido construida a mediados del siglo XIX. Su estilo neoclásico, su simetría y su apariencia —que se asemejaba a la de un circo de la antigua Roma—, volvían al teatro un lugar digno de admiración en más de un sentido. Los siete vehículos giraron a su izquierda metiéndose a la _Via Emerico Amari_.

Llegaron a la _Via Principe Di Scordia, _dónde se dieron vuelta hacia la derecha. De ahí, condujeron hasta la plaza _Ignazio Florio _para luego virar una vez más a la derecha, en la intercepción con la_ Via Principe Granatelli. _Una vez llegados a su destino, los siete automóviles se estacionaron de uno en uno a las puertas de un hotel ubicado frente a la esquina de la histórica plaza.

Del Rolls-Royce de en medio salió el chofer para abrirle la portezuela a su distinguida pasajera. Entre tanto, un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños, quien recién había salido del edificio, se acercó en compañía de su fiel escolta.

—Por fin llegas, Chitoge —le dijo mientras se guardaba sus lentes oscuros en el bolsillo de su traje. Se acercó y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar del vehículo en lo que el chofer mantenía sujeta la puerta.

Maximiliano la observó de reojo. Quería asegurarse que estuviese correctamente vestida para la ocasión, tal y como se lo había ordenado. Miró sus zapatos: unas sandalias rojas de tacón alto con tiras sobrepuestas hasta por arriba del tobillo; bien. Un vestido cóctel de satén, del mismo color que el calzado aunque un poco más vivo, ligeramente por arriba de la rodilla, ajustado para resaltar su figura y que dejaba expuestos hombros y cuello de una manera nada inelegante; bien. De accesorios: un collar de cadena rolo de oro blanco, sosteniendo un dije de diamante; bien. Unos aretes de plata largos y un reloj de oro que hacía juego con su anillo de compromiso; bien. Maquillaje elegante pero hasta cierto punto atrevido, del cual resaltaba su color de labios rojo intenso, la sombra de sus ojos y el rímel de sus pestañas; bien. Su larga cabellara ahora recogida en un moño italiano que dejaba al descubierto su esbelto y estilizado cuello y espalda; bien. Pero al final de toda esa perfección, en la parte más alta, el italiano encontró un terrible defecto que lo desentonaba todo.

—Chitoge, quítate ese listón —le ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no eres una niña —comenzó a desabrocharle el accesorio, con mucho cuidado para no estropear el peinado—. Te dije claramente que debías estar presentable.

Maximiliano miró con algo de desdén aquel viejo y maltratado listón rojo, y luego se dispuso a arrojarlo lejos. Sin embargo, Chitoge lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

—¡Espera! Está bien, no voy a usarlo nunca más. Pero, por favor, déjame conservarlo.

"Ahora que recuerdo —pensó el italiano al mirar con más detenimiento aquel trozo de tela—, cuando la conocí hace años, me parece que llevaba puesto un listón idéntico. ¿Acaso será el mismo?"

—Está bien. Toma.

Chitoge lo guardó en su bolso de mano con mucho cuidado. El castaño entonces le ofreció su brazo para encaminarla. Un considerable número de _soldati_, quienes acababan de salir del resto de los vehículos, se formaron a los costados de la acera para resguardarles el camino. Ambos jóvenes entraron al hotel. Karen acompañó a la pareja, caminando siempre unos pasos detrás de ellos.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Le preguntó el Sottocapo de los Benedetti mientras los tres iban en el elevador.

—Algo —susurró Chitoge en respuesta, tan quedo que apenas y se escuchó, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—¿Aún estás deprimida? —Maximiliano le hizo esta interrogante luego de haberse percatado que la rubia, además de ir encogida de hombros, no paraba de mirar al suelo con los ojos entreabiertos.

Chitoge no le contestó.

—Ya veo. —Mientras tanto, el joven se arreglaba los gemelos de los puños de su camisa—. Veo que sigue costándote mucho acoplarte a este país, ¿no es así?

—Como no tienes idea —murmuró ella de manera fría y pausada—. No poder expresarme por mí misma la mayor parte del tiempo es muy frustrante.

—Eres inteligente, Chitoge. Estoy seguro que dentro de poco podrás hablar italiano con soltura, no te desesperes.

Llegaron al último piso: el Pent-house, la suite más grande y lujosa del hotel. Karen se quedó a las puertas del elevador en lo que Maximiliano y Chitoge se dispusieron a entrar. En medio del salón principal, se hallaba sentado en un bello sillón acojinado de respaldo alto, un honorable anciano de complexión tan delgada que daba la impresión de ser poco menos que pellejo y huesos. Iba ataviado en una bata de algodón de color vino y llevaba puesta una cánula nasal que estaba conectada a un concentrador de oxígeno portátil sobre una mesita contigua a su asiento. Al lado de él colgaba, en un pie de suero, un recipiente con una infusión intravenosa que el octogenario recibía, gota por gota, a través de un catete que tenía insertado en el dorso de su mano derecha. Le acompañaban tres jóvenes enfermeras que parecían estar atendiéndole. Éstas, en cuanto advirtieron la presencia de los visitantes, se retiraron de forma discreta. La pareja se acercó a él.

—Buenas tardes, Maximiliano —le saludó el hombre enfermo, con una afectuosa sonrisa—. Veo que por fin la has traído.

—Buenas tardes, abuelo. Tal y como te lo prometí, he venido a presentarte a mi futura esposa. Abuelo, ella es Chitoge Kirisaki. Chitoge, él es mi abuelo: Don Maurizio Benedetti.

Chitoge se puso nerviosa. Su escaso, casi nulo italiano, la hacían sentir demasiada vergüenza como para siquiera intentar saludarlo con un _'un piacere conoscerti'_; temía pronunciarlo mal, hacer el ridículo. Así que se cohibió completamente y se limitó a hacer una reverencia sin articular palabra alguna.

El anciano, al notar toda esa encantadora torpeza, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que surcó por las incontables arrugas de su demacrado y decrépito rostro.

—No te pongas así, bella niña —habló, para sorpresa de ella, en el idioma inglés—. Yo ya sé perfectamente quién eres tú. Tú eres la hija de Adelt y Hana.

—¿Usted conoce a mis padres? —preguntó Chitoge asombrada.

—Así es, niña. No todo en mi vida han sido negocios turbios. También soy dueño de una de las compañías constructoras más importantes de Sicilia y accionista en varias empresas nacionales y transnacionales, incluyendo la corporación de tu madre. Fue así como tuve el placer de conocerla hace años. A tu padre, en cambio, lo he venido conociendo desde hace mucho más tiempo atrás. Él y mi difunto hijo solían ser acérrimos rivales. Pero, debido a los lazos que establecí con Hana, los tres nos tuvimos que sosegar y aprender a llevarnos bien —rió hasta que la tos lo obligó a parar—. Ésta no es la primera vez que conversamos, mi pequeña. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿En serio? —Chitoge se ruborizó un poco.

—Sí. Aunque tan sólo eras una niña la primera y única vez que te vi en persona. ¡Pero mírate ahora! Te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa. No podría estar más contento de que hayas aceptado a mi nieto. Él… —Empujó hacia atrás, con la yema de su dedo, sus pequeños anteojos—, él es un buen chico. Es serio y responsable como lo fue su padre, que en paz descanse, pero también a veces es un poco obstinado y temperamental. Por favor, cuida mucho de él.

"Es verdad, ya lo recuerdo" se dijo Chitoge en sus pensamientos, luego de haber indagado en las memorias de aquella fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Lo haré —aseguró ella en respuesta, en voz baja, cerrando los ojos e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Maurizio Benedetti tomó la mano de la hermosa jovencita y la retuvo entre las suyas.

—Tienes mi bendición, niña mía. Por favor, haz feliz a mi nieto.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—¡RAKU-SAMA!

Se soltó gritando a todo pulmón, una y otra vez, Marika Tachibana en cuanto logró divisar la figura de su amado desde la lejanía de la calle. Raku, quien se dirigía a su casa luego de una agotadora tarde de preparativos, apenas y se acababa de dar la media vuelta cuando ella ya se estaba impactando de lleno contra él, derribándolo junto con ella al suelo.

—¡Raku sama! ¡Raku sama! —gritaba Marika, una y otra vez, con un extraño acento mientras lo tenía sometido en el piso, sujetándolo de los brazos y con las rodillas encajadas en el abdomen del chico—. ¡Por favor, dígame que no es cierto! ¡Ragu sama! ¡Dígame que no es cierto!

En lo que ella gritaba y lloraba como una bebé, el pobre Raku sentía que de un momento a otro iba a caer inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno.

—Me estás… aplastando… —alcanzó a decirle a duras penas, pues el cuerpo de Marika le había sacado todo el aire.

Marika, al darse cuenta de su traspié, se bajó de él.

—Lo siento mucho, Raku-sama. Yo…

Raku se acababa de incorporar y ahora se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Se preguntó cómo le habría hecho Tachibana para localizarlo en plenas vacaciones. Lo que él no sabía era que ella, durante el día de la ceremonia de finalización de cursos, le había insertado un pequeño dispositivo de rastreo por debajo de la oreja, mismo que había _tomado prestado_ de las pertenencias de su padre, el superintendente de policía de la ciudad.

—Tachibana, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Raku-sama —dijo con una entonación y gestos que dejaban en evidencia cierto matiz de desasosiego—. Vine a buscarle en cuanto me enteré. Onodera-san me lo contó todo cuando me la topé en el centro.

—¿Pero cómo?

Raku se encogió de hombros. Recordó que no le había advertido a Onodera que guardara en secreto su propósito de ir a buscar a Chitoge. Que de todas las personas posibles, se lo hubiese terminado diciendo precisamente a Marika, era, sin duda, una punzada de muy mala suerte.

—Raku-sama, ¿Por qué? —A la joven se le veía entre molesta, indignada, asustada y hasta confusa—. ¿Por qué insiste tanto en ir a por Kirisaki-san? ¿Acaso no le bastó la forma tan horrible en la que ella lo despreció en frente de los demás? ¿Piensa ir a rogarle que vuelva con usted luego de lo que le hizo? ¿Acaso no tiene dignidad?

—Tachibana, yo… —el morocho se rascó la nuca. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle.

—Raku-sama, por favor, ¡no vaya! ¡No ponga en riesgo su vida, por lo que más quiera!

—Tachibana, voy a estar bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada. Yo…

—¡No intente engañarme! —gritó ella con ímpetu—. Mi padre me explicó quién es el prometido de Kirisaki-san. Si usted insiste en oponérsele, algo muy malo le podría pasar. Incluso…

Marika no se atrevió a completar la oración. En lugar de eso, se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un chillido. Su horror hacia semejante atrocidad era tanto que ni siquiera soportaba el solo hecho de pensarlo, mucho menos de decirlo.

—Se lo ruego, Raku-sama —insistió—, desista. ¡No se arriesgue! ¡Deje las cosas como están y acepte la decisión de Kirisaki-san!

La jovencita le suplicaba con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, y los ojos vidriosos. Raku, apocado y afligido ante la angustia de su amiga, guardó silencio. Luego de unos incómodos instantes, le contestó:

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso —dijo en voz tenue, desviando la mirada—. Sé que algo no debe andar bien. Chitoge jamás nos abandonaría de ese modo a menos que algo la estuviera forzando. Es por eso que debo averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

—¡Ese sólo es su ego engañándolo! —gritó de la desesperación. El brillo en sus ojos delataba que de un momento a otro las lágrimas se escaparían de ellos—. En realidad no hay ninguna prueba concreta de lo que dice. Raku-sama, usted sólo quiere creer eso porque no puede soportar la idea de que Kirisaki-san le ha dejado, y le resulta más cómodo creer que es una mentira que resignarse. No quiere aceptar que ella lo abandonó. No quiere aceptar que usted nunca le importó. ¡Acepte las cosas de una vez! O dígame: ¿qué es lo que hará cuando vaya y la vea feliz, al lado de esa persona, y le diga que nunca debió haber venido? ¿Qué es lo que hará si ella lo vuelve a despreciar y humillar? ¿En verdad vale la pena?

—Tachibana —musitó Raku, de manera pausada—, puede que tengas razón. En realidad yo no tengo ninguna prueba, y ni siquiera tengo una idea concreta de qué podría ser lo que en realidad está pasando. Quizás sólo me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Pero… ¡es por eso mismo que necesito hablar con ella de nuevo!

Tachibana, al escuchar aquella última sentencia, se quedó pasmada.

—Si en verdad es esto lo que ella quiere o no —continuó el joven—, quiero que personalmente me lo vuelva a decir, o que me confiese la verdad. Aún si la probabilidad es de un uno por ciento o menos, mientras esa posibilidad exista, no le puedo dar la espalda a Chitoge y abandonarla a su suerte. Debo asegurarme a cualquier costo o de lo contrario mi corazón nunca volverá a estar tranquilo.

Marika cerró con fuerza los ojos, hizo una mueca apretando cuanto fue capaz la mandíbula, hasta casi crujirle los dientes, y negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Dígame qué es lo que ella ha hecho, Raku-sama… Respóndame, por favor, si ella ha hecho alguna vez tal o cual cosa como para que usted confíe en ella de esa manera tan ciega. ¿Qué es lo que Kirisaki-san ha hecho por usted, que lo hace preocuparse y arriesgarse hasta estos extremos? ¿Qué cosa tan espléndida pudo haber hecho como para que usted siga creyendo en ella aún después de todo lo que le hizo? ¿O acaso piensa en verdad que, de estar los roles invertidos, ella haría lo mismo por usted? Si Kirisaki-san de verdad fuera, aunque fuese sólo la cuarta parte de lo considerada que es usted con ella, ¡jamás le habría hecho nada de lo que le hizo, Raku-sama! ¡Ella lo botó, en frente de todos, despreciando sus súplicas, dándole la espalda mientras su guardaespaldas le hería sin piedad! ¡Eso debería bastarle como prueba de que usted nunca le importó realmente! ¡Porque no hay excusa, Raku-sama! Eso jamás… ¡jamás se le haría al ser amado, no importa cuales puedan ser tus razones! Esa mujer fue inmisericorde y cruel con usted… y aún así… ¡Aún así usted me dice que la quiere volver a ver!

A Marika le dolía la garganta, casi se quedaba afónica de tanto grito; tanto así que su voz por poco y se quebraba completamente durante sus últimas sentencias. Su mirada era el vivo retrato de la frustración, el furor, el desapruebo y, en lo más profundo de sus ojos, los celos.

Raku reflexionó sus palabras. Recuerdos de Chitoge se le vinieron a la mente como parvada de pichones a la copa de un árbol. ¿En verdad Chitoge sería capaz alguna vez de llegar tan lejos por él, como él a menudo lo hacía por ella? Esta fue una pregunta que dio vueltas sin parar dentro de sus pensamientos.

De entre todas sus remembranzas, una de las que más destacó fue la ocasión en la que, cuando apenas se habían conocido y no se aguantaban el uno al otro, se pusieron a buscar su colgante perdido en los jardines del colegio. Pese a haberle gritado aquella tarde, en un arrebato de ira, que ya no tenía que seguir ayudándolo, Chitoge continuó buscando por cuenta propia su preciado objeto en secreto, para después hacerle saber que sólo lo había hecho para cerrar el trato que habían hecho.

Recordó también la vez en que Chitoge le había devuelto su colgante, el cual a él se le había caído sin darse cuenta; pero no le dijo que ella lo había mandado a reparar de la cadena, que se había roto. Recordó la ocasión en que Chitoge le había regalado chocolates por ser San Valentín, y el cómo ella le dio a entender con suma obstinación que sólo lo había hecho por el mero compromiso de ser 'novios'.

Y, aunque no era capaz de recordarlo por sí mismo, tomó también en cuenta aquella ocasión en la que él había perdido la memoria. Sus amigos le contaron que había sido Chitoge quien cuidó de él durante todo ese tiempo, pese a que luego ella misma minimizara tal acción.

Recordó lo mucho que Chitoge había estado atenta a la operación de su apéndice, y que había sido ella quien les dio aviso a todos sus compañeros y amigos para que fueran a verlo al hospital. Y que incluso Chitoge misma fue por la noche a visitarlo.

Y, por último, recordó las palabras de Kosaki sobre cómo había sido Chitoge quien le había ayudado a no rendirse en repetidas ocasiones, especialmente aquel San Valentín del año pasado en el que se pasaron toda la tarde haciendo chocolate juntas.

—Lo siento —contestó finalmente, luego de esa larga reflexión, con la voz propia de alguien que pide de antemano disculpas por no poder cumplir la petición que le habían hecho—, pero por mucho que lo digas, yo sé que Chitoge no es la clase de persona que dices. Chitoge podrá ser a veces demasiado orgullosa, terca y renuente a ser sincera, pero cuando se trata de ayudar a sus amigos, ella jamás le ha dado la espalda a nadie. Chitoge es esa clase de persona que, aún cuando esté molesta contigo, siempre buscará una manera de ayudarte sin que te des cuenta. Porque a ella realmente no le interesa que los demás reconozcan o aprecien sus acciones. Y es tan poco honesta que siempre buscará el cómo hacerte creer que no lo ha hecho por motivos desinteresados. Ese es el tipo de persona que es Chitoge.

»Es por eso que no puedo creerme así como así que Chitoge nos ha abandonado. Quizás está haciendo lo que siempre ha hecho; quizás, al igual que en otras ocasiones, ella sólo está tratando de hacernos creer que no le importamos, quizás porque pensó que así todo sería más fácil tanto para ella como para todos nosotros. Si esa tarde Chitoge no estaba siendo honesta, entonces quiero hablar con ella de nuevo, hasta hacer que me diga toda la verdad. Puede que tengas razón, Tachibana, puede que no esté siendo para nada racional con todo esto. Quizá sólo es algo en lo que quiero creer, pese a todas las evidencias en contra. Pero de algo sí estoy seguro —tras una breve pausa, exclamó con firmeza—: ¡Chitoge no se merece que pensemos lo peor de ella! Ella es nuestra amiga, y no le voy a dar la espalda así como así. Chitoge merece que confiemos en ella. ¡Yo confío en ella!

Esto fue todo lo que Marika pudo soportar. Estalló en lágrimas y corrió hacia los brazos de su amado. Desconsolada, hundió su bello rostro en el pecho de él. Raku trató de consolarla acariciándole el cabello.

Aún si no era lo suficientemente sincera como para admitirlo, aquella tarde, por primera vez en su vida, Marika Tachibana se sintió real y rotundamente derrotada y opacada por esa otra mujer.

—Voy a estar bien —le aseguró de todo corazón su príncipe—. Te prometo que voy a regresar sano y salvo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

* * *

**Notas finales: **No estaba muy seguro de cómo adaptar el peculiar modo de hablar de Tachibana, por lo que lo dejé simplemente en 'hablar de usted' aunque sé que su modo de hablar no se puede simplemente definir como algo elegante y ya.


	15. Capítulo 13

Capítulo XIII

Raku terminó de empacar la última prenda que le cupo a su modesta maleta de viaje. La cerró con un poco de dificultad y la levantó del suelo. Debía apurarse si es que quería llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. En las afueras de su domicilio ya se encontraban esperándole todos y cada uno de los Yakuza que vivían bajo el mismo techo que él, listos para despedirlo y desearle la mejor de las suertes en su viaje. Él les había mentido diciéndoles que solamente iría a tomarse unas vacaciones en la isla de Okinawa. Ellos, creyendo que su señorito lo hacía como una especie de 'terapia para sanar las heridas del corazón', no pusieron ninguna objeción a su decisión y lo apoyaron. La única que sabía la verdad era su _hermana _Yui; ella le había ayudado, con suma discreción y rapidez, a conseguir toda la documentación necesaria para viajar al extranjero.

Su padre, el señor Ichijou, cabeza del clan Shuuei, se acercó a él de entre la muchedumbre.

—Esperaremos ansiosos por tu regreso, muchacho —le dijo de forma afectuosa, dándole una palmadita en el hombro—. Espero que te diviertas.

—No te preocupes, viejo. Estaré de vuelta antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

Ryuu y los demás Yakuza no paraban de mirarlo con borbotones de lágrimas escurriendo por sus rostros. 'Cuídese mucho, Bocchan' decían casi al unísono. Raku sonreía nervioso y se despedía de todos ellos alzando y aireando la mano mientras se alejaba.

—¡Espera, Raku-chan! —Yui, quien acababa de salir de la residencia, corrió hasta alcanzar a su 'hermano menor'. Éste, al reconocer su voz, se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás.

—Yui-nee…

—Raku-chan, cuídate mucho —le pidió con cariño—. Y no te preocupes, que no le voy a contar a nadie. Pero… —Se llevó la mano al pecho—, tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada que sea demasiado arriesgado.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Nee-san —le respondió, quedamente y desviando los ojos al piso—, voy a estar bien. Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero hablar con Chitoge. No tengo intenciones de provocar nada que sea peligroso.

—Raku-chan —Yui posó su mano en el hombro de aquel a quien consideraba como su última familia—, sé que te dije que no iba a intervenir en este conflicto. Pero…, si te llegase a pasar algo, ten por seguro que ya no me voy quedar de brazos cruzados.

La forma tan seria en que ella le había sentenciado estas palabras, hizo a Raku sentirse un poco inquieto. Hasta su piel, por alguna razón, se había erizado. Y es que por unos instantes creyó haber vislumbrado algo en lo más profundo de la mirada de su hermana mayor, que se había asomado una parte de ella que aún era desconocida para él. ¿Una fiera que se ocultaba tras toda esa máscara de amabilidad y dulzura? Una vez más, le aseguró que hacer algo imprudente no estaba en sus planes, por lo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Yui suspiró, sonrió de nueva cuenta y lo despidió con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que Raku se pusiese rojo y gritara de los nervios. Yui, al ver esa cómica reacción, se tapó la boca y soltó una risilla.

—Suerte, Raku-chan. Estaré esperando que regreses.

—Sí. ¡Espera por mí, Nee-san!

El joven Raku Ichijou continuó su andar. Minutos más tarde paró un Taxi en una esquina. Tenía que estar en el aeropuerto de Bonyari para antes del medio día si es que quería alcanzar el vuelo rumbo a Italia.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

A mitad del océano Atlántico, surcando el cielo a toda velocidad, se hallaba un lujoso jet privado dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Berlín.

En él viajaba una talentosa mujer de negocios, muy bella, de apariencia asombrosamente joven y de nacionalidad nipona. Se estaba tomando un pequeño receso de su muy apretada agenda de trabajo. Hasta hace apenas un par de horas, no había parado de tener un sinfín de juntas ejecutivas, video-conferencias, llamadas por celular y lecturas y autorizaciones por escrito de toda clase de documentos importantes; y le esperaba mucho más de eso en cuanto llegase a Rusia. Debido a que la empresaria Hana Kirisaki no se sentía del todo cómoda con el ocio, decidió aprovechar aquellos escasos momentos de libertad para revisar aquel peculiar sobre que le había llegado hace apenas un par de días, en calidad de 'muy importante,' y que no había tenido ni tiempo de ver de qué se trababa. Lo abrió con cuidado. Observó con recelo aquella tarjeta de invitación que venía escrita en italiano, con el nombre de su hija grabado en ella. Ni siquiera la terminó de leer; en cambio, la estrujó hasta aplastarla completamente dentro de su puño, y partió en dos, de un fuerte mordisco, el cigarrillo de chocolate que pendía de sus labios, dejando caer al suelo el trozo que no había sido pescado por sus dientes.

—Le voy a romper cada uno de sus huesos a Adelt la próxima vez que lo vea a menos que me dé una buena explicación de esto —exclamó de forma seria y fulminante.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Por fin llegas —refunfuñó Paula en cuanto divisó la figura de Raku Ichijou acercándose. Su voz trataba de aparentar algo de enfado—. Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir.

Ella se hallaba esperándolo en compañía de su colega, Seishirou Tsugumi, en las afueras del aeropuerto; ambas con sus respectivos equipajes en el suelo y vistiendo ropas casuales que las hacían lucir como las jovencitas comunes y corrientes que cualquier otra persona se imaginaría que son.

—Disculpen por la tardanza. —Raku sonrió un tanto nervioso y se rascó apenado la nuca—. Pero ya estoy aquí. Ahora debemos… ¡P-Paula! —Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de la presencia de la chica—. ¿Tú… tú también estás aquí?

—Así es —pasó a explicarle de mala gana—. Da la casualidad de que yo tampoco me había marchado aún de este país de porquería. Así que, al enterarme de la estupidez que ustedes dos están por hacer, decidí ofrecerme a participar en esta misión para no dejarlos desamparados.

—En realidad fue el señor Claude quien te ordenó que nos ayudaras en cuanto supo que aún estabas en la ciudad —corrigió Tsugumi—. Tú aceptaste gustosa porque que así ya no te iban a reprender por haber desobedecido la orden de abandonar Japón junto al resto de miembros de la organización.

—¡Cállate! —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a la par que hacía un infantil puchero. Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia el costado—. De todas maneras, quiero que ustedes dos sepan que no voy a hacer esto porque esté de acuerdo. Sigo pensando que todo esto es una estupidez y una total pérdida de tiempo. Pero por esa misma razón no puedo dejar sola a Black Tiger. Si la misión fracasa y algo nos llega a pasar, va a ser tu responsabilidad —señaló a Raku—. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Vaya que sí eres poco honesta —musitó el morocho, un poco extrañado de la actitud de Paula, pero a la vez entusiasmado por saber que él y Tsugumi contarían con su ayuda—. Pero… quiero que ustedes dos sepan que en verdad me siento muy afortunado de que sean ustedes quienes me acompañarán. Eso me hace sentir un poco más seguro.

Efectivamente, desde que se había enterado aquel día que Tsugumi seguía en la ciudad y que ella estaría a su lado en su cruzada, no sólo le supuso un enorme alivio a su angustiado corazón, sino que también se lo había rebozado de optimismo.

—Además, tengo mis propios motivos personales para participar en esto —agregó la albina.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La pregunta de Raku detonó en Paula aquellos duros recuerdos de cuando aquella mujer de traje negro se había aparecido en la escuela, y el incidente en la mansión de los Kirisaki. De ambos encuentros Paula aún se reprochaba a sí misma por la forma tan patética en que el miedo la había dejado paralizada. Nunca antes en su carrera como sicario le había pasado algo tan infame como temblar de miedo frente al enemigo. Su orgullo de guerrera había sido manchado y quería, a como diera lugar, enmendar su falta de una manera u otra.

—Nada que te importe, bobo.

—Bueno, ya sólo falta media hora para el vuelo —verificó Tsugumi en su reloj de pulso—. En marcha.

Entraron al aeropuerto a toda prisa. Debido al gentío del lugar, no pudieron darse cuenta, no en primera instancia, que estaban siendo seguidos por un hombre que los venía observando desde que Raku había llegado.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_"Buenos días, Adelt. ¿Cómo te trata la vida…?_

_»¿Pero qué manera es esa de hablarme? ¿Sabes? Escuché que tú y tus hombres han estado buscándome como locos desde hace unos días. Debido a eso he tenido que tomar algunas precauciones. No he podido hospedarme en un buen hotel todo este tiempo. Eso sí que ha sido un verdadero fastidio. Pero bien, aquí me tienes. Por cierto, no pierdas tu tiempo, compré este celular barato con el único propósito de hacerte esta llamada, cuando haya terminado lo destruiré, así que no tiene caso que intentes obtener el número oculto. Tampoco te recomiendo que intentes rastrearme, no tiene caso, ya que en este momento voy en coche camino a tu casa…_

_»Tranquilo, Adelt, no grites. Te equivocas, no es contigo con quien deseo hablar. Es con ella, quiero hablar con Chitoge acerca de…_

_»Sí, sí, sí. La primera vez que hablamos me dijiste las mismas tonterías: que tu hija esto, que tu hija aquello… Pero, ¿sabes algo? Ahora mismo, cada vez que me acuerdo de tus reproches de aquella noche, me mato de risa al pensar lo sumamente hipócrita que fuiste. ¿Tú, dándome un discurso sobre no usar a las demás personas como objetos? Deberías aplicarte tus propios sermones primero…_

_»Sencillo: Una persona que ha estado utilizando a su propia hija para evitar un inconveniente percance, sermoneándome, reprochándome y acusándome de querer usar como objetos a los demás. Tú sí que eres hilarante…_

_»¿Ah…? ¿Así que vas a hacerte el desentendido? Espérame un momento, te enviaré a tu correo algo interesante…_

_»¿Ya lo viste Adelt? ¿Verdad que es gracioso? Todavía recuerdo tu expresión cuando me aseguraste que tú serías incapaz de usar a tu propia hija para esa clase de propósitos 'mezquinos', y que por eso te ibas a negar siempre, rotundamente a aceptar mi propuesta. Me pregunto qué pensaran tus hombres cuando se enteren que todo este tiempo les has estado viendo la cara de esa manera. ¿Seguirán creyendo en ti luego de eso…?_

_»Te lo acabo de decir: Déjame hablar con ella. Que ella decida si acepta o no mi propuesta. Quiero explicarle personalmente mi problema. Y si ella acepta, será su voluntad, y no la tuya ni la mía, la que lo decidió. Dejemos que sea ella quien elija…_

_»No la trates como a una niña. Deja que ella decida qué hacer con su vida. Deja que por primera vez comience a estar consciente de quién es ella y del peso de su existencia. Como sea, estoy seguro que tú ni debiste haberle dado ninguna opción cuando la comprometiste a tu tramoya. Yo, por el contrario, le pondré las cartas sobre la mesa y no le ocultaré nada…_

_»Mira, Adelt, en estos momentos voy camino a tu casa. Así que, por como lo veo, tienes dos opciones a seguir:_

_La primera sería intentar matarme, deshacerte de mi cuerpo y ocultar cualquier evidencia antes de que tu hija llegue de la escuela. Luego le harás creer que yo nunca más me volví a aparecer y todo será perfecto… Pero créeme, Adelt, tú no vas a querer hacer eso. Ya que si yo muero antes de hablar con ella y explicarle lo que va a pasar, el que va a tener que darle una explicación a Chitoge cuando ella se despierte abrazando la cabeza de una de sus amigas del colegio vas a ser tú, Adelt…_

_»Oye, ya, tranquilo, déjame continuar. No grites. Como te decía, ya puedo imaginarme tu rostro diciéndole que esto pasó como una pequeña consecuencia de nuestra disputa la cual intentaste terminar por el camino fácil, aún a sabiendas de lo que le podría a pasar a ella. Tranquilo, no grites. No es una amenaza, es algo que ya está decidido que va a pasar en caso de que no regrese con vida a Italia. Quizás te quieras hacer el héroe en frente de tu hija y me dirás que no vas a permitir que eso suceda. Pues bien, es cierto que en estos momentos, con toda la mierda con la que estoy lidiando por culpa de mis estúpidos tíos, no estoy en posición de provocar un enfrentamiento directo contra todos tus gorilas. Pero no me subestimes, aún hay muchos hombres dentro de mi familia que son fieles a la memoria de mi padre, y que darían su vida, gustosos, por cumplir la última voluntad de su hijo. Ya ves lo que le pasó a ese hombre tuyo, uno de tus peces gordos, que por subestimarme terminó muy mal y no pudo evitar que me acercara a tu hija. Lo que ahora mismo carezco en cantidad, puedo compensarlo con calidad, Adelt. Además, estoy muy seguro que cuando todos se hayan enterado de tu teatro, tú y tus hombres van a estar demasiado ocupados matándose entre ellos y los hombres de Ichijou como para poder vigilar que mis hombres no vayan a cumplir mi último deseo. Pobre Chitoge, escuché que ella estaba muy feliz de haber venido hasta Japón justamente por haber podido hacer amigos… y por lo visto ella últimamente no ha estado muy contenta contigo. Por lo que me enteré, a ella nunca le ha gustado la vida que le has encasquetado por ser parte involuntaria de nuestro mundo. ¿Qué va a pensar de ti cuando sepa que fue por una disputa originada de tu oficio que todo su mundo de caramelo se fue a la mierda? Me parece que eso le confirmaría lo que viene sospechando desde hace tiempo: que ser tu hija es la peor de las mierdas que le pudo haber pasado jamás. Al final la pobre se dará cuenta de qué tan horrible puede llegar a ser tener la razón en algo…_

_»Por eso mismo, Adelt. Si no quieres que ella piense que todo ha sido por tu culpa, déjame al menos hablar personalmente con ella. Le explicaré como está la situación entre nosotros, y le contaré sobre las cosas que podrían pasar y las que no, dependiendo de lo que ella elija, para que sea ella, y no tú, la que decida sobre sí misma. Si Chitoge, a pesar de todo, decide rechazar mi petición, al menos así sabrá que fue por mí y no por ti que esto sucedió. Ella es quien debe escoger si lidiar o no con las posibles consecuencias a futuro. Dejemos que sea Chitoge quien decida qué es más importante para ella, y si realmente puede o no estar interesada en lo que le voy a ofrecer… Deja que por primera vez en su vida tome consciencia de quién es y de lo importante que puede llegar a valer su sola existencia en nuestro mundo de porquería…_

_»De acuerdo Adelt, si eso es lo que quieres… Pero una cosa es segura, si te decides por la primera opción: por el camino fácil y rápido, ten por seguro que no te la voy a poner fácil. Antes de que puedas matarme, habrá un vertedero de sangre en tu mansión. Será divertido contar cuántos de tus hombres puede llegar a asesinar mi fiel subordinada antes de caer junto conmigo. Es una pena que no podré ver la expresión de Chitoge cuando lo vea al llegar del colegio y nos encuentre a ambos muertos…"_

Adelt abrió los ojos y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Se encontraba sentado en una sala, frente a una mesita que llevaba encima una botella de Whisky y un vaso a medio llenar de dicho licor en las rocas. Estaba sudando frío y tenía la respiración un poco agitada. El estrés y la falta de sueño seguramente habían sido los responsables de que, por unos instantes, se hubiese quedado soñando despierto con los recuerdos de aquella fatídica tarde.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —Uno de sus asistentes, un alto líder del Beehive, que él mismo había dejado a cargo en USA cuando se tuvo que marchar a Japón, y de quien ahora era su huésped en aquella mansión en Los Ángeles, se asomó tras haber oído sus quejidos.

El agobiado gánster recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y, con sus manos, tapó su rostro.

—No, Richard, no lo estoy. Yo… realmente, no pude hacer nada. No lo maté cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque me invadió el miedo. Tenía miedo de que todos los reclamos de Chitoge respecto a su vida y a la mía se volviesen ciertos, y nunca me lo perdonase. No quise tomar esa responsabilidad, ¡pero debí haberla tomado! Pero en lugar de hacerlo permití que ese infeliz inyectara todo su veneno en ella. No tienes idea de lo terrible que me sentí en ese momento, Richard. Ese malnacido… ese infeliz logró que mi propia hija me suplicase con lágrimas en sus ojos que no lo matara y que accediera a sus condiciones. ¡Debí haberlo matado antes!

—No, señor —dijo Richard con convicción—, usted hizo lo correcto. Si no le hubiese permitido a su hija enterarse y decidir por sí misma qué hacer, ella jamás se lo habría perdonado. Además, no se olvide de la escolta que él llevaba en esos momentos. Si usted hubiese intentado algo, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si aquella mujer se hubiese puesto violenta. Incluso su vida podría haber peligrado. Para poder hacerle frente debidamente a _Sanguigna_ habría necesitado de un selecto grupo de hombres de elite para atacarla, cosa con la que no usted contaba en esos momentos. Aquel incidente de hace tres años dejó muy en claro que ni siquiera un _regime_ entero puede contra ella sola.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Y es justamente eso lo que me tiene tan frustrado: ¡El no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada! Y es por eso que ahora Chitoge…

—Ella se está sacrificando porque ella prefiere mil veces esto antes que lidiar con…

Sin previo aviso, Adelt tomó el vaso con Whisky y lo estrelló contra la pared; el ruido de éste rompiéndose en mil pedazos asustó un poco a Richard.

—Señor, tranquilícese. Entiendo cómo se siente. Pero no se preocupe, véalo del lado positivo. En estos momentos él no hará nada hostil, ya que él por el momento cree que ha conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba. Aprovecharemos el tiempo que hemos ganado y encontraremos la manera de resolver las cosas antes de que sea tarde.

—En eso te equivocas. Tiempo es precisamente lo que menos tenemos. —Adelt le ofreció un sobre a su hombre. Éste lo tomó, sacó la tarjeta que venía dentro y la leyó horrorizado.

—¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Van a celebrar la boda en una semana? ¡Pero si no tienen ni siquiera un mes de haberse comprometido formalmente!

—Él se está dando prisa, Richard. Al parecer teme que su abuelo muera de un momento a otro, o que sus tíos intenten liquidarlo antes de que la asociación se concrete. Él no va a arriesgarse. Incluso puede que aún desconfíe de mí y quiera asegurarse de una buena vez que no intentaré nada. Por como lo veo, en estos momentos Chitoge es como su rehén. Si cancelo la asociación, lo traiciono o no le presto la ayuda que está esperando de mí, podría atentar contra su vida; y sabe que yo mismo me temo que se atreva a hacerlo.

—¿Pero cómo se supone entonces que evitaremos esa boda en tan poco tiempo?

—No lo sé. Pero debemos hallar una manera antes de que sea tarde.

Richard meneó la cabeza en señal de oprobio y desasosiego.

—Hablando de eso —dijo buscando cambiar un poco el tema de conversación—: Claude ha estado como loco llamando a todo el mundo. Parece ser que se ha enterado a medias de la situación y está muy molesto.

—Lo sé —aclaró Adelt con una voz pesarosa—. Yo mismo ya he hablado con él. Pero no puedo decirle toda la verdad, preferí mentirle también a él. Cuando se trata de estas cosas, Claude es muy temperamental, él no se esperaría a nada y actuaría de frente sin pensar las consecuencias. Espero que no intente nada por su cuenta, o la situación podría estallar y salirse aún más de control.

—¿Pero qué podría intentar hacer él en su terrible estado?

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber de mí mismo, Richard —se tapó el rostro intentando contener el llanto—. Eso es lo que quisiera saber…

—Encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto, Jefe. Se lo aseguro.

—Sí, lo haremos…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Señorita, por favor, resista. Ya vamos por usted…"

Tsugumi miraba por la ventanilla del avión con un gesto algo melancólico y a la vez preocupado. Extrañaba mucho a Chitoge y no podía contar los minutos que aún tendría que soportar antes de reencontrarse con ella. Eran tantas las cosas que quería preguntarle, que se puso a pensar al respecto:

"Por más… por más que lo pienso no logro entender el porqué la señorita está haciendo esto. No puedo… simplemente no le encuentro ningún sentido que haya abandonado a Raku Ichijou justo ahora que ellos dos van a ser… ¡Es cierto! ¡Señorita, en que está pensando! Si la señorita está esperando un bebé de Raku Ichijou, y se casa con ese hombre, ¡se va a meter en serios problemas! No me quiero ni imaginar lo que ese sujeto le podría hacer a la señorita cuando se entere. ¿En qué estaba pensando, señorita? ¡Esperen! No será que… ¡No! La señorita sería incapaz de hacer eso, ella es de un corazón demasiado puro y benevolente, ella jamás podría… Pero… entonces… ¿No será que la señorita tiene planeado engañar a ese sujeto y hacerle creer que es suyo? Pero… entonces… para poderle hacer creer que ese bebé es suyo… ella tendría que… ¡NO, SEÑORITA, NO LO HAGA! Además, eso sólo podría funcionar si el bebé al nacer se parece a la señorita, porque si al nacer la criatura se parece demasiado a Raku Ichijou… él se daría cuenta del engaño y se enfadaría aún más con ella por haber tratado de engañarlo. Seguramente su cólera sería tal que iría tras la cabeza de Raku Ichijou y… ¡NO! ¡Eso no va a pasar! Porque nosotros vamos a traer de vuelta a la señorita a como dé lugar. Debo pensar positivo, positivo, positivo… ¿Y qué va a pasar cuándo la traigamos de vuelta? Por mi culpa la señorita no pudo confesárselo a Raku Ichijou antes de marcharse. Si al volver, Raku Ichijou se entera de que está embarazada… ¡él podría pensar que ese bebé en realidad es de ese otro sujeto! ¿Y si él no le cree a la señorita cuando le diga que el bebé en realidad es suyo, y piensa que la señorita lo está engañando? ¿Y si decide entonces dejar a la señorita por infiel y comienza una guerra contra la mafia de los Benedetti para vengarse y…?

—Oye —Raku se acercó con discreción al oído de Paula—, ¿qué le ocurre a Tsugumi? Ha estado muy rara, ¿acaso está enferma?

No era para menos su preocupación. Tsugumi, quien yacía sentada a su costado izquierdo, con la cara completamente enrojecida y segregando exorbitantes cantidades de sudor, la mirada propia de una persona perdida en sus pensamientos, y balbuceando un sinnúmero de incoherencias ininteligibles, no se veía para nada bien. Los tres iban juntos en la misma fila de la clase turista del vuelo rumbo a la ciudad de Palermo; llevaban ya varias horas de viaje.

—Ni idea —contestó Paula con suma pereza—. Ha estado comportándose así desde hace un tiempo. Por más que le he preguntado qué es lo que tiene, no me lo ha querido decir.

—De seguro debe estar muy preocupada por Chitoge. —Suspiró—. Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

—Una o dos horas, no estoy muy segura.

—Ya veo.

Raku alzó la mirada. Estaba muy ansioso por llegar.

"Chitoge, espérame. Ya estamos en camino…"


	16. Capítulo 14

Capítulo XIV

Sicilia. La isla más grande del mar Mediterráneo y la séptima de toda Europa. Región independiente de la república Italiana, la más grande de todas; ubicada al sur del mar Tirreno y separada de la región de Calabria, al costado este, únicamente por el estrecho de Mesina.

Con una superficie de más de veinticinco mil kilómetros cuadrados y habitada por más de cinco millones de personas, es una de las islas más densamente pobladas del Mediterráneo. Además, es uno de los mayores centros turísticos de toda Europa, dónde se puede desarrollar toda clase de viajes y descubrimientos encantadores, ya sea a través de su historia, su naturaleza o su cultura.

En la parte septentrional de la isla se extiende lo que es la provincia de Palermo, cuya ciudad homónima, al centro del golfo que abarca toda la parte noreste, es la capital de la región Siciliana. Dicha ciudad, que en algún tiempo fue griega, luego romana, y que posteriormente fue conquistada por los Normandos y Suevos, es una joya de la cultura multiétnica que alberga. Es, además, la ciudad más grande e importante de Sicilia, así como el centro comercial por excelencia de los productos agrícolas de esta isla del Mediterráneo, con fábricas de productos alimenticios, industrias siderúrgicas, navieras, muebles, artículos de piel, vidrio, industria química, de cemento, textil y de papel.

La mayor parte de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad datan del periodo en el que Sicilia era reino normando, y en ellos se superponen elementos arquitectónicos de influencia árabe, bizantina, normanda y española. Sin lugar a dudas, Palermo es una ciudad que vale la pena visitar aunque sea una vez en la vida.

No obstante, dicha joya de ciudad también está cubierta por el polvo de las desgracias que han generado los desastres naturales en forma de terremotos, y del lastre que han provocado la especulación inmobiliaria, la miseria y el paro o los crímenes de la mafia.

Fue en el año de 1992 cuando el juez Giovanni Falcone fue asesinado por la mafia, en compañía de su esposa y tres escoltas, quienes hicieron estallar mil kilogramos de explosivos colocados en la autopista al momento de que ellos iban en coche rumbo al aeropuerto ubicado a 35 kilómetros al oeste de la capital. Ese mismo año, su sucesor, Paolo Borsellino, también fue ejecutado.

Por este motivo, el aeródromo lleva hoy en día el nombre de 'Aeropuerto Internacional _Falcone-Borsellino'_ en conmemoración a aquellos dos hombres íntegros que lucharon contra el crimen organizado a capa y espada, y habían sido incorruptibles.

Más de dos décadas después, en el lugar antes mencionado, tres peculiares sujetos acababan de llegar desde Japón luego de un largo viaje. Nuestros singulares viajeros: Raku Ichijou, Paula McCoy y Seishirou Tsugumi se encontraban deambulando algo fatigados por las afueras del aeropuerto, conversando acerca de cuál sería su siguiente parada.

"Así que en alguna parte de esta isla se encuentra Chitoge" iba meditando Raku Ichijou mientras miraba de un lado a otro aquel nuevo y enigmático mundo que se cernía ante sus ojos. No podía estar más ansioso por verla de nuevo y que le contase lo que estaba pasando.

"Señorita, resista. Ya vamos en camino" pensaba una Tsugumi que seguía lidiando en su interior con un sinfín de temores y preocupaciones.

—Esto de no traer absolutamente ningún arma, es desesperante —se quejaba, entre tanto, Paula, con las manos en la nuca y un dejo de fastidio. Raku la miraba con algo de recelo pues era él quien había terminado cargando con su equipaje junto con el suyo.

—Venimos hasta aquí a través de un vuelo comercial —le respondió Tsugumi, quien iba al frente del grupo leyendo con detenimiento un mapa y una hoja de papel con instrucciones mientras arrastraba su valija con la otra mano—. Traer armamento sin ser detectado es prácticamente imposible. Además, no debemos preocuparnos por eso. Cuando nos reunamos con el resto del equipo se nos proporcionará todo el que requiramos para la operación.

—¿Resto del equipo? —preguntó Raku, algo sorprendido.

—Así es. De acuerdo con las instrucciones que el señor Claude me dejó escritas en esta nota, en cuanto hayamos llegado a Italia deberemos dirigirnos a la costa de Palermo. Una vez allá, en un complejo habitacional en el barrio de Settecannoli, nos estarán esperando los otros agentes del Beehive que el señor Claude envió aparte de nosotros.

—¿Eso significa que no estaremos solos?

—Por supuesto que no. El señor Claude ya se encontraba planeando la manera de detener esta boda desde mucho antes de que tú te aparecieras, Raku Ichijou. Los hombres con los que trabajaremos son fieles subordinados directos suyos, que se ofrecieron a ayudarlo pese al alto riesgo que implica el fracaso de la misión.

Los ojos de Raku brillaron esperanzados. Sin embargo, se comenzaba a temer que esto quizás se estaba volviendo un poco más complicado de lo que él habría querido; mas debía comprender que Claude estaba mejor posicionado que él para discernir cuál debía ser la mejor estrategia para localizar y llegar hasta Chitoge, y descubrir la verdad tras todo esto. Debía confiar en él.

—Entonces, supongo que debemos tomar un taxi, ¿no? —opinó Raku.

—Yo preferiría que pasáramos a comer algo primero —dijo Paula, con algo de infantilismo en su actitud—. ¡Me muero de Hambre!

—¡Nada de eso! —le reprendió su colega—. Mientras más pronto nos reunamos con el resto del equipo, más pronto podremos…

Y de repente, tanto Tsugumi como Paula detuvieron en seco su andar, siendo Raku el único que continuó caminando hasta percatarse de ello. Entonces se volteó hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Pasa algo?

Las dos chicas se miraron con complicidad y asintieron. Sin necesidad de dirigirse palabra alguna, se pusieron de acuerdo y corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia el callejón de aquella avenida por la cuál acababan de pasar hace apenas unos momentos. Raku, confundido, intentó seguirlas pero éstas ya le habían dejado muy atrás.

Cuando Raku se acercó lo suficiente a aquel callejón sin salida, escuchó el ruido de golpes y forcejeos. Asustado, se dio aún más prisa y entró para buscar a sus compañeras. En el rincón más profundo del angostillo finalmente las divisó. Ambas estaban sometiendo en el piso a un hombre adulto mientras le amenazaban de manera muy agresiva.

—¡Chicas! ¿Pero qué están…?

—Muy bien, imbécil. ¿Creíste que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? —le espetaba Paula en lo que le daba una que otra bofetada a su víctima.

—No sólo ibas en el mismo vuelo que nosotros, sino que además nos has estado siguiendo desde que bajamos —agregó Tsugumi igual de molesta—. ¡Confiesa, bastardo! ¿Acaso eres un espía de la mafia? ¿Para quién trabajas?

—¡No, no, nada de eso! —suplicaba el pobre sujeto completamente temeroso de lo que esas dos se podrían atrever a hacer—. Yo sólo estoy aquí por… —recibió otra arremetida de Paula.

Raku observó de reojo su rostro hasta que por fin lo reconoció—. Esperen un momento… ¡Chicas, deténgase!

Tsugumi y Paula voltearon confundidas hacia el morocho.

—¡Yo te conozco! —exclamó señalándole con incredulidad. Ciertamente no podría estar más asombrado de verlo en un lugar tan lejano como aquel país.

—¡Aniki! —gritó el tipo, bastante aliviado de ver que Raku le había reconocido—. Gracias a Dios…

—Raku Ichijou, ¿conoces a este sujeto? —preguntó Tsugumi sumamente enérgica. Luego se volteó a mirar con más detenimiento el rostro de aquel espía por si ella también le recordaba de algún lugar. Notó que se trataba de un adulto joven de nacionalidad japonesa, cabello negro y corto a excepción de su flequillo que sólo llevaba peinado hacia delante del lado derecho, llegándole hasta por debajo de la mejilla, mientras que por el lado izquierdo lo tenía completamente peinado hacia atrás, dejando asomar la arracada de su oreja izquierda.

—Sí. Verán, él es el capitán del escuadrón antidisturbios de la ciudad y…

—Ah, ya veo… —musitó Paula lenta y mordazmente. Ella y Tsugumi voltearon a verse, se sonrieron con malicia y enseguida miraron de nuevo a su víctima, mientras que un aura demoniaca comenzaba a emerger de sus cuerpos—. Así que se trata de un policía, ¿eh…?

—Pues bien, por ahí hubiéramos comenzado. —Tsugumi se tronó los nudillos. Las intenciones de ambas sicarios eran demasiado obvias. El pobre sujeto se echó a temblar al ver todo ese sadismo reflejado en los ojos de las dos jóvenes que lo tenían contra el piso—. Hasta aquí llegaron tus intentos por sabotear a nuestra organización, polizonte enclenque….

—¡Qué no le hagan daño! —Suplicó Raku asustado y muy, muy preocupado—. Él… ¡Él es un amigo mío!

—¿Qué? —dijeron al unísono Paula y Tsugumi.

—Sí. Su nombre es Aiba Migisuke, y es un conocido de Tachibana. A pesar de su trabajo, él nunca ha tomado represalias contra mí o algo sólo porque yo sea parte de una casa Yakuza. Así que podemos confiar en él. Se los aseguro.

—¡Pero Raku Ichijou! —protestó Tsugumi—. ¡Ese hombre nos ha venido siguiendo todo este tiempo! ¿Qué otras razones podría tener si no?

—Es una larga historia —pronunció finalmente Migisuke, echando un profundo suspiro. El resto de los presentes voltearon hacia él con incertidumbre.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Señorita Marika —le comentaba un Migisuke quien estaba de visita en el departamento donde vivía la hija del superintendente de policía—, se le ve muy triste. ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo?

—No es nada que te importe —contestó ella sin siquiera voltear a verle, recostada en un rincón de su sillón—. Estoy bien.

—No sea así, señorita. Sabe que si usted tiene un problema, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarla. No importa de lo que se trate. Usted puede contármelo.

—No tengo nada. Déjame en paz…

—¿Está segura?

—Sí. Estoy segura.

—Ya veo… —Él, en realidad, no le había creído. Claramente podía ver en su rostro y forma de hablar lo deprimida y desconsolada que estaba la pobre; pero a su vez sabía, en cierta forma, que no tenía caso insistirle—. En fin. He venido para avisarle que me voy a ausentar durante un par de semanas de la ciudad, por lo que no la voy a poder asistir como es costumbre durante todo ese tiempo. Ya que por fin conseguí que me dieran mis vacaciones para esta fecha, y las voy a aprovechar para realizar aquel viaje a Paris con el que siempre he soñado y por el que tuve que ahorrar y prepararme mucho.

—Espera un segundo. —Marika despegó el rostro del cojín y se giró a verlo—, ¿Dijiste viaje?

—Sí —le mostró su boleto de avión—, justo mañana es el vuelo. ¡Será la primera vez que viajo a Europa en mi vida!

Marika le arrebató el Ticket y lo observó con atención. Luego de unos instantes, dijo:

—Migisuke —su semblante apagado había desaparecido y ahora se comportaba nuevamente como de costumbre—, tengo una mejor idea. En lugar de Francia, ¡ve a Italia!

—¿Qué? Pero señorita Marika, yo ya tengo planeado…

—Si haces que te reembolsen por este boleto y pones un poco más de dinero, puedes comprarte sin problema otro, ¿no?

—Bueno… sí. Pero ese no es el problema. ¿Por qué quiere que yo…?

—Migisuke —tomó al joven oficial de las manos y le miró directamente a los ojos—, necesito pedirte un gran favor. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

Marika le miraba con una mirada suplicante, sus ojos brillaban esperanzados. Migisuke tragó saliva e intentó zafarse de la situación:

—Pero señorita Marika… ya le dije que estas son mis vacaciones y…

—Migisuke, tú me acabas de decir que siempre estarías dispuesto a ayudarme en caso de que tenga un problema, ¿no es así? ¿O acaso Migisuke no estaba siendo sincero conmigo?

—¡No! Señorita, es verdad, pero yo en estos momentos… y, además, no entiendo porqué quiere que yo…

Las dotes de actuación de Marika como 'damisela en peligro' estaban dando sus frutos. El oficial de policía comenzaba a sentirse culpable con cada negativa que intentaba darle.

—Raku-sama, él se encuentra en grave peligro y ni yo misma soy capaz de hacer algo por él. Migisuke, por favor, te lo ruego, ayúdame.

—¿Qué? ¿Se refiere a su prometido?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Y entonces me pidió que te vigilara de cerca para asegurarme de que no intentaras hacer algo peligroso, y que te protegiese en caso de ser necesario —terminó de relatar su historia. Los otros tres escucharon cada palabra con algo de incredulidad.

Paula ya no pudo contenerse: echó un resoplido e inmediatamente se soltó a reír a carcajadas mientras señalaba a Migisuke con sorna—. ¡Pero qué patético eres! ¿Acaso eres el perro de esa mujer? —Se sujetaba el abdomen del dolor que le causaba tanta risa. Sus ojos lagrimeaban incluso.

Por otra parte, Raku y Tsugumi se quedaron viéndole en silencio, con una expresión cargada de pena ajena que no pudieron disimular. Migisuke suspiró y bajó la cara al piso, como diciendo: 'lo sé, soy un tonto por haberme dejado.'

—Ya veo —dijo Tsugumi—, pero eso no importa. Este lugar no es para ti, así que tendrás que volver por dónde viniste.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso —ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Porque le prometí a la señorita Marika que iba a cuidar de su prometido y me aseguraría que regresase sano y salvo. Si regreso ahora, no podré ver a la señorita a los ojos. Le habré fallado.

—Este no es un juego, idiota. ¿Tienes una idea de lo delicada que es nuestra situación? Si no te marchas en este mismo instante, yo…

—¡Tsugumi, Espera! —Raku se puso entre ellos con los brazos extendidos para proteger a Migisuke.

—Raku Ichijou, ¿qué estás haciendo?

"Ya veo, Tachibana debe estar muy preocupada por mí. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo de que viniese, buscó una manera de ayudarme" pensó el joven sucesor del Shueei-gumi. Con algo de remordimiento, recordó la última ocasión en la que había hablado con la pelirroja. Aún se sentía conmovido y hasta cierto punto responsable de sus llantos de aquella tarde.

—Él vino hasta aquí a base de sortear muchas dificultades —dijo—, porque quería hacerle un favor a Tachibana. No podemos botarlo así como así. Dejemos que nos acompañe.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó Tsugumi exaltada—. Esta es una misión de vida o muerte, no podemos arriesgarnos. Además, él es un policía, ¿qué tal si todo esto es un engaño y está buscando la manera de tendernos una trampa?

—Yo confío en él —musitó Raku desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué…?

—¡No me vean como a un oficial de policía! —exclamó Migisuke, robándose la atención de todos—. En estos momentos no estoy en servicio, así que sólo soy un simple civil que vino hasta aquí para cumplir una promesa a la señorita Marika. Prometo que no voy a decir nada acerca de ustedes ni de lo que voy a ver, así que, por favor, ¡déjenme acompañarlos!

—¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso de hablar? —Tsugumi hizo a un lado a Raku, se acercó a Migisuke, lo agarró de la camisa y alzó su puño para golearlo; pero Paula le detuvo en seco sujetándola del brazo.

—Espera, Black Tiger. Quizás no sea tan mala idea. Él podría sernos de ayuda.

—¿Cómo?

—Dijo que su misión era asegurarse que Ichijou se mantuviese sano y salvo, ¿no? Si ese es el caso entonces no va a tener otra opción que ayudarnos con la misión.

—¡Pero Paula! ¡Es inadmisible que un policía como él interfiera en esta misión! ¿No ves que la señorita está en juego?

—Precisamente por eso pienso que debería ayudarnos. Él es el capitán de un escuadrón antidisturbios, ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que sin duda ha sido entrenado para esta clase de situaciones de riesgo. Vamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible si queremos que las posibilidades de éxito sean lo suficientemente elevadas. Ichijou ya dijo que confía en él, además… —acercó su rostro al amedrentado hombre, encajándole una mirada siniestra que hizo sudar frío a Migisuke—, no creo que a este muchachote le convenga delatarnos ni nada por el estilo. Digo, ¿qué pensarían de él si en la policía se enteran que estuvo colaborando con gansgters? Seguramente lo destituirían de su cargo y hasta podría ir a prisión. ¿O me equivoco, chavalín?

Migisuke tragó saliva. Se sentía como si acabase de caer dentro de las fauces de un lobo.

—Así es —contestó muy nervioso—, les prometo que ayudaré en lo que me pidan y no le diré nada a nadie si ustedes también guardan el secreto.

—P-pero Paula —replicó una Tsugumi cada vez más escéptica—, ¿cómo vamos a llevar a un oficial de policía con el resto del equipo? Ellos jamás permitirán que alguien como él se involucre en esto.

—Ese no es ningún problema, Black Tiger —dijo la albina con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Les diremos que es un nuevo miembro del Beehive que recién se unió a la banda cuando aún estábamos en Japón, y que el señor Claude también lo envió en secreto para ayudarnos.

—Esa es una excelente idea, Paula —agregó Raku, entusiasmado con la propuesta—. Estoy seguro que si él nos ayuda las cosas serán más fáciles. Aparte que él podrá cumplir con su promesa a Tachibana.

Tsugumi frunció el ceño, rechinó los dientes y apretó con rabia el puño de su mano. Aún no estaba del todo convencida pero tanto Raku como Paula parecían estar de acuerdo, por lo que no tenía otra opción que aceptar, pese a la desconfianza que aún le guardaba a aquel hombre.

—De acuerdo. —Se giró a un costado y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero si algo sale mal, será su responsabilidad.

Migisuke rió con nerviosismo. Notaba, por la hostilidad en su mirada, que aquella jovencita de cabello corto y ojos carmesí le detestaba y sólo lo había aceptado por obligación. Raku también sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Migisuke, quien al menos había conseguido el favor de participar activamente en el embrollo. Aunque por fuera se mostraba entusiasta y sonriente, por dentro, la verdad, era una persona completamente distinta: estaba que se moría de miedo y no paraba de lamentar su suerte.

"¿Cómo fue que terminé en medio de todo esto? La señorita Marika jamás me dijo nada acerca de una confrontación entre bandas, ¡y ahora mismo me he comprometido a intervenir!"

—¡Bien, ya está decidido! —exclamó Paula—. Entonces… ¿iremos o no a un restaurante antes de viajar a la capital?

—Yo mientras iré a por nuestras maletas —dijo Raku tras recordar que, por haber corrido los tres de repente, las habían dejado a mitad de la calle.

—Te acompaño, Aniki. —Migisuke se ofreció más que nada porque no quería quedarse a solas con ese par de jovencitas tan violentas.

—¡Te dije que me dejaras de llamar así!

Eran las dos de la tarde en la provincia de Palermo. De acuerdo con la invitación que Yui le había regalado a Raku, faltaban aún siete días para que se celebrase la boda. Por lo que en menos de una semana tendría que dar inicio la operación para recuperar a Chitoge y cancelarla.


	17. Capítulo 15

Capítulo XV

_'Pagan justos por pecadores.'_

_La primera vez que escuché aquellas palabras, era demasiado pequeño, demasiado inocente para saber lo que en realidad significaban._

_Estaba alegremente jugando por toda la mansión, en compañía de Karen, a la que en determinado momento perdí de vista. Guiado por la voz de mi padre, me acerqué curioso a aquella sala de estar donde él se encontraba conversando con un hombre que, en aquellos tiempos, no sabía que se trataba de un importante capo de un cartel mexicano con el que mi padre se había afianzando un altamente rentable negocio de tráfico de drogas a Palermo. A mis escasos siete años de edad, me era imposible entender aquel foráneo idioma en el que conversaban. Pero eso no evitó que, por alguna razón que a mis años no logro comprender, hubiese una frase, de entre tantas que se decían, que memorizaría durante el resto de mi vida. Quizá fue por la manera tan solemne y cargada de convencimiento con la que aquel hombre la pronunció, y por cómo mi padre la repitió después, con un dejo pena, mucha pena y resignación…_

"Lo sé, Marzio, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Justos pagan por pecadores…"

"Supongo que tienes razón. En nuestros asuntos es de lo más normal que _justos paguen por pecadores,_ pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por lo que va a pasar. Es demasiado… drástico…"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_Pasaron los años y mis recuerdos sobre la clase de hombre que había sido mi padre fueron acumulándose más y más. Lo que más destaca de entre todas mis memorias era cómo mi padre siempre había estado rodeado de gente que le hablaba con respeto y admiración. Reían con él, acataban todas sus órdenes sin chistar, lo seguían a dondequiera que él fuese. Incluso mi abuelo, un hombre que solía ser muy seco y amargado, solía sonreír cuando estaba con él. No me resultaba para nada extraño que muy a menudo hubiese reuniones en nuestro hogar. Pero hubo una en especial, que en vez de llevarse en el salón principal o en una de tantas salas para invitados de la residencia, se había efectuado en un pequeño recinto ubicado en el sótano, misma a la que terminé entrando por mera casualidad._

—Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —_me habló uno de mis tíos, Paolo, en cuanto notó mi intromisión_—. Hijo, este no es lugar para vengas, estamos platicando cosas de adultos aquí.

_Mi padre, quien estaba sentado junto al resto de sus hermanos en una mesa circular, en cuanto se percató de mi presencia, me dedicó una extraña mirada que a la fecha aún no logro descifrar su significado, y dijo:_

—Déjalo que asista si así quiere. No es mala idea que se vaya acostumbrando a este tipo de ambientes. Le hará bien presenciar esto.

—No hablarás en serio. Tan sólo tiene diez años.

—A mi modo de ver las cosas, no existen las edades en este negocio. Si él llegó hasta aquí por casualidad, no me parece mala idea que asista a este pequeño evento. Pero, en todo caso, dejemos que él elija qué hacer. ¿Qué dices, Maximiliano, te quedas a ver?

_Yo, entonces un niño, volteé a mis alrededores. El salón estaba infestado con el aroma del tabaco, mismo que en ese entonces me parecía repugnante. Todos los hombres presentes me veían y se reían quedamente, seguramente por la expresión de nervios que puse. Volteé a mirar a Karen, quería saber cómo se sentía ella, si estaba igual que yo de incómoda. Para mi sorpresa, ella no podía verse más tranquila, como si de algún modo ya estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente. Eso me ayudó en parte a tomar la decisión; no quería que los hombres de mi padre y mis tíos me continuasen mirando a menos. Quise, incrédulamente, mostrar entereza y demostrar valía frente a ellos. Qué idiota fui._

—Me quedo.

—Bien, hijo. Entonces observa muy bien.

_Mi padre se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia un rincón del salón. Ahí estaban arremolinados un montón de individuos que se hicieron a un lado al sentir su presencia. Se desveló que en la esquina estaba, atado a una silla y amordazado, un hombre de acaso unos treinta a cuarenta años de edad, que se desesperó y revolcó como un gusano cuando miró a mi padre frente a él. Yo, por desgracia, reconocí a esa persona en cuanto la vi._

—Hijo, ¿te acuerdas del buen 'tío' Giorgio?

_Lo miré desde la distancia. Se trataba del mejor amigo de mi padre. Aquel con el que siempre le veía platicando con una sonrisa, aquel que desde que era un crío se ponía a jugar conmigo; me cargaba cuando era más pequeño, me regalaba toda clase de obsequios tanto en días feriados como en días comunes. ¿Por qué estaba él ahora así? Era la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente y de la que no podía hallar respuesta._

—Era como un hermano para mí. Prácticamente crecimos juntos en este negocio. Nos protegimos las espaldas el uno al otro. Me ayudó a tomar decisiones muy importantes… pero todo resultó ser una pantalla. Estos últimos años ha fungido como espía para una agencia gubernamental. La información que ha estado filtrando por poco me cuesta la vida y la de muchos de mis hombres. Si no me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, probablemente ahora mismo estaría muerto.

_Mi padre empuñó su revolver y colocó la punta del cañón de éste justo en medio de la frente de su víctima, presionando en esa zona con tal fuerza que seguramente le dejó una marca en la piel. Giorgio intentaba gritar pero el trapo que taponaba su boca no le dejaba._

—¡Quiero que observes con atención, Maximiliano!

_Jaló del gatillo. El estruendo del disparo resonó en todo el cuarto. El muro que yacía detrás del ahora occiso se manchó con su sangre y trozos de sus sesos. Todos observaron con seriedad la acción de mi padre, pero el que estaba verdaderamente impactado, con las pupilas dilatadas y su quijada hasta el fondo, era yo. Aquella fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que presencié un asesinato. Y no uno de un anónimo, de un rostro desconocido que puedes olvidar o deshumanizar gracias a la ambigüedad de su identidad, no. Presencié el asesinato de alguien que me vio crecer, que me dedicó palabras de afecto, miradas cálidas._

—Lo entiendes, hijo. Velo sabiendo de una vez: En nuestro mundo no existe un sólo lazo de amistad, ni de sangre, ni nada, que sea lo bastante fuerte para garantizar que nunca te van a traicionar. Por esa misma razón, tú tampoco debes titubear en hacer lo que tengas que hacer cuando se dé el caso. Si tú no haces que los demás paguen, el que terminará pagando tarde o temprano vas a ser tú.

_Casi y ni me espero a que terminase de hablarme. Corrí lejos de aquel salón. Corrí por toda la mansión hasta encerrarme en mi cuarto. Me tiré en mi cama y lloré como un bebé durante tanto tiempo que me pareció una eternidad. ¿En qué estaba pensando mi padre al mostrarme tan traumática escena a mi edad? Aquella fue la cuestión que me atormentó durante años. Pero, con el paso tiempo, pude comprender a la perfección el porqué…_

_En este oficio, para poder llegar lejos debes estar dispuesto a hacer toda clase de acciones sin importar lo que la consciencia, la moral o incluso la misma cordura te pudiesen dictar sobre tales. Y mientras más joven afrontase tal verdad, más pronto podría asimilarla. Seguramente eso era lo que mi padre creía._

_Conforme me fui cultivando en mis estudios, por casualidad me volví a encontrar de nuevo con aquella frase que divagaba en mis recuerdos, a la deriva esperando emerger:_

"Aquella noche quemó y abrasó el ama cuantos libros había en el corral y en toda la casa, y tales debieron de arder que merecían guardarse en perpetuos archivos; mas no lo permitió su suerte y la pereza del escrutiñador, y así se cumplió el refrán en ellos de que pagan a las veces justos por pecadores."

_¿'Pagan justos por pecadores'? Otro recuerdo más cruzó a mi mente en ese momento. Era nuevamente de cuando mi padre aún vivía. Caminábamos por la ciudad; él en compañía de sus escoltas, yo, detrás de él, con Karen a mi lado. Visitábamos algunos locales del centro turístico. Yo le preguntaba qué hacía y él me respondió que hoy era el día perfecto para mostrarme cómo se suele cobrar el pizzo a los pequeños locatarios. Aunque la mayoría de los comerciantes y demás trabajadores entregaban el dinero de manera diligente a los hombres de mi padre, podía notar en sus rostros toda clase de sentimientos y emociones perniciosas: frustración, odio, recelo, tristeza, resignación, humillación. Ellos realmente no querían hacerlo, pero lo hacían, aún con todo el dolor del mundo encima, sin titubear. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacían?_

—Hijo, ahora quiero que prestes atención a lo siguiente…

_Casi como si mi padre hubiese podido leer mis pensamientos, se dispuso a contestar de manera gráfica mi cuestión. Viajamos en coche junto con sus escoltas hasta llegar a una pequeña librería ubicada en el barrio de Casttelammare. Miré de reojo la fachada del humilde local. Llevaba pegada en un rincón del frente un pequeño anuncio con la frase:_

**_'Un Intero Popolo_****_ Che Paga Il Pizzo É Un Popolo Senza Dignità'_**

Los hombres de mi padre rodearon con sus vehículos el establecimiento, cortando el paso por la avenida. Muchos de los transeúntes parecían haber intuido con sólo mirar la escena que algo muy grave estaba a punto de suceder y se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron hasta dejar vacía la calle. Ningún coche se atrevió a circular por ahí mientras estuvimos. Mi padre me invitó a salir del auto, me dijo que esto era algo que debía observar atentamente.

—Bien, señor Ciccarelli. Si ya tomó esa decisión. Entonces he aquí la mía.

Un hombre de apariencia demacrada, en cuanto escuchó la voz de mi padre, salió a encararlo. Recuerdo que su expresión no era de miedo y resignación como la de los otros locatarios.

—Si es a mí a quien quieres, aquí me tienes. Pero a mi familia, a mi esposa y a mi hija, déjalos que se marchen. Ellos no son quienes se han negado ante ti, ¿qué valor pueden tener sus vidas para ti entonces?

—No es el valor que pueda tener tu familia para mí, o el valor que tengan ellos para ti. Sino del valor que puedan tener sus propias familias para el resto de los locatarios quienes se van a enterar de esto.

_Mi padre chasqueó los dedos y en el acto sus hombres se movilizaron. Golpearon _con brutalidad a aquel hombre hasta__ _que__ su semblante firme y decidido se desquebrajó. Le prendieron fuego a su librería con él adentro, a plena luz del día. No me cabía la menor de las dudas de que su mujer y su hija también se encontraban dentro del local, pues podía escuchar los chillidos de mujeres viniendo del interior. Mi padre me ordenó enérgicamente que contemplara, que no dejase de mirar cómo ardía aquel sitio._

—Hijo, esto que acabas de ver, quiero que sepas que no lo he hecho por venganza, por rencor o por el simple hecho de que me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente inocente. Esto es más que nada para enseñarles a los demás que existe algo llamado 'consecuencias'.

—¿Consecuencias?

—Así es. La gente suele creer que el mundo gira en torno a conceptos como lo son el bien y el mal, y le adjudican a cada acción una carga ya sea positiva o negativa en base a sus creencias morales. También asumen que hacer el bien trae consecuencias positivas y recompensas mientras que hacer el mal trae consigo penas, castigos y dolor. Pero lo cierto es que esos conceptos son sólo eso: meros conceptos. Lo único verdaderamente cierto es que cada acción trae consecuencias consigo. Y eso es algo que no se puede evitar. Dichas consecuencias pueden ser beneficiosas o perjudiciales. Eso a veces depende incluso más de en qué o sobre quién recaen. Por ejemplo, negarte a acatar una orden de alguien que posee control sobre ti, siempre traerá una consecuencia, que es que esa persona deberá lidiar con la reacción que provoque sobre a quien ha desafiado su autoridad. La lógica convencional te dice que es el responsable quién debería pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero no siempre es así. Si escupes al cielo, lo que escupiste tendrá que caer al suelo tarde o temprano, pero no necesariamente a ti. Quizás por error le caerá a alguien más, a alguien que por casualidad caminaba cerca de quien escupió. Esto quiere decir que tú también estás expuesto a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias ocasionadas por las acciones de otras personas. Así, del mismo modo, otros tienen que lidiar con las consecuencias de tus propias acciones. Pero, óyeme bien, alguien, siempre va a haber alguien que va a cargar, al que le van a caer las consecuencias. Eso sí es ineludible.

»Y eso es justamente lo que acabas de ver hoy, hijo. Ese hombre, cuando tomó la decisión de negarse a pagar el pizzo y se unió a esa campaña en contra de seguir haciéndolo, provocó con sus acciones consecuencias a futuro. Si yo no hubiese hecho nada y hubiera consentido su desobediencia, las consecuencias habrían recaído en nuestra familia; la gente empezaría a creer que tienen la opción de negarse a pagar, y cada vez serían más los que se negarían a hacerlo. Eso, de ningún modo, me conviene que pase; es una consecuencia que no estoy dispuesto a pagar. Las consecuencias no sólo pueden caer sobre quienes las provocaron con sus acciones, las consecuencias pueden caer sobre cualesquiera que estén cerca. Pues a menudo son los justos quienes tienen que pagar por los pecadores.

»Maximiliano, escúchame. En esta vida a menudo no sólo te vas a encontrar con personas que no opinen como tú, de entre ellas también habrá quienes intentarán pasar por encima de ti. Está bien, puedo lidiar con el hecho de que siempre habrá quien se me oponga. Pero lo que no puedo permitir es que la gente llegue a pensar que se pueden oponer a mí y que no habrá consecuencias a las que deban enfrentarse o que pueden eludirlas. Esto que acabo de hacer no lo hice por venganza, o para que ese hombre se arrepintiese de su decisión. Si lo hizo o no antes de morir, no me interesa. Los que sí me interesan son el resto de los locatarios de la zona; el mensaje es para ellos. No sólo quiero enseñarles, quiero demostrarles que si intentan unirse a ese estúpido movimiento, tendrán que atenerse a esto.

_La escena de aquella librería _ardiendo__ _me parecía casi idéntica a lo que acababa de leer en la novela de Cervantes. Del mismo modo que todos esos libros ardieron por igual, incluso los que no eran responsables de la locura del Quijote, es posible que la familia de aquel hombre no _hubiese estado de acuerdo__ _con su__ decisión de negar__se a __pagar el pizzo a mi familia. Q__uizá se negaron rotundamente pues temían de lo que mi padre sería capaz, pero fue ese hombre quien decidió por los tres, y fueron los tres quienes pagaron el castigo como si los tres se hubiesen opuesto a mi padre por igual._

**'Y así se cumplió el refrán en ellos de que pagan a las veces justos por pecadores'**

_Quizá es preferible que la gente inocente sea castigada junto a los culpables si eso garantiza que no haya un solo culpable que se quede sin castigo, que dejar impune a gente culpable por haber cuidado que ningún inocente_ _sea lastimado. No es más que__ un mal necesario. En nuestro mundo es de lo más común esta práctica: buscar algo o a alguien que pague las consecuencias y acciones con las que no quieres lidiar, o simplemente ya no_ _eres capaz de hacerlo o no está_s_ dispuesto_._ Pero a veces las consecuencias pueden pasar también de una persona a otra de manera indirecta, o aparentemente involuntaria. Y eso fue lo que me pasó a mí…_

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Las palabras de su fiel subordinada regresaron a Maximiliano al presente. Ella, quien iba conduciendo, había notado a través del espejo retrovisor que su amo se encontraba ensimismado y melancólico, por lo que había decidido sacarlo de su trance.

—Sí, Karen, lo estoy —contestó pausadamente en lo que contemplaba el celular recién comprado para la ocasión. En la pantalla de éste ya estaba escrito en su totalidad el número del móvil de Adelt Kirisaki, sólo faltaba que oprimiera una tecla para que la llamada diese inicio. Él, mientras tanto, transitaba en una limusina por la autopista rumbo a la ciudad; llegaría a la mansión aproximadamente en menos de una hora a la velocidad a la que iban.

—Buenos días, Adelt. ¿Cómo te trata la vida? —fue el saludo que dio a su interlocutor una vez que la llamada telefónica había dado inicio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Karen y Maximiliano por fin habían llegado a las afueras de la mansión. Salieron del coche. No se veía a nadie en los alrededores, y un silencio asolador, tenebroso, envolvía el tenso ambiente.

—Señor —cuestionó su fiel escolta—, ¿está bien hacer esto?

—No, Karen, no lo está. No después de todo lo que le dije por celular… pero debo hacerlo. Ya he llegado demasiado lejos para retractarme.

Se pusieron frente al portón. No hubo ninguna respuesta.

—¡Adelt! —gritó el joven mafioso tan fuerte como pudo, quería asegurarse de ser escuchado—. Estoy aquí. Déjame entrar.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos y volvió a gritar con más fuerza—: ¡Adelt!

Unos instantes después, el silencio volvió a romperse; pero esta vez por el tronido de un disparo. Maximiliano miró anonadado, luego de haber cerrado y abierto sus ojos por reflejo ante el estruendo, el dorso de la mano izquierda de Karen a unos centímetros de su rostro. En ésta, la guardaespaldas sujetaba una pequeña pero bastante gruesa placa de tungsteno puro, misma que acababa de usar para amortiguar la bala de un rifle de francotirador M24 SWS. Tal placa apenas había bastado para parar la gruesa munición, que terminó haciendo sangrar levemente la palma de la pelirroja. Ella, furiosa, metió su otra mano en el interior de su saco.

—En total son seis snipers ubicados en diferentes balcones de la mansión —informó a Maximiliano.

—No los mates, no quiero que esto se ponga aún más difícil de lo que ya es.

Sacó de su traje una pistola Chiappa Rhino 357 Magnum modificada y, en menos de un segundo, lanzó seis disparos certeros a diferentes ventanas de la mansión. Cada bala perforó las miras de los rifles de francotirador que sostenían cada uno de los sicarios, los cuales se encontraban, hasta ese momento, apuntando a la cabeza del joven capo, y continuaron su curso hasta impactarse de lleno en los torsos de ellos, derribándolos. No murieron gracias al blindaje que llevaban puesto. Karen les había disparado en esa zona a propósito en lugar de apuntarles a la cabeza por orden misma de su señor.

—¿Es esta tu respuesta, Adelt? —gritó una vez más el italiano—. ¿En verdad quieres esto? ¿Quieres que tu hija se encuentre con un baño de sangre cuando llegue de la escuela? Si es así, está bien. Pero te advierto que no te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

No hubo respuesta. Karen miraba de reojo hacia todas partes y agudizaba sus sentidos en pro de detectar una posible emboscada. No había nada.

—Karen, entremos por la fuerza.

La sicario asintió y, agarrando el portón con su fuerza sobrehumana, lo empujó hasta forzar la chapa de la cerradura y abrirla.

—Karen —le hablaba Maximiliano mientras los dos caminaban a paso calmado a través del extenso patio rumbo a la puerta principal—, si algo me llega a pasar, no quiero que te arriesgues ni intentes nada estúpido. Escapa y regresa a Italia. Quiero que tú misma te asegures de que todo lo que le prometí a Adelt que ocurriría se vuelva realidad.

Karen iba unos pasos por delante de su señor, con el revolver en mano, vigilando lista para responder ante cualquier posible ataque sorpresa. Tras haber escuchado las indicaciones de Maximiliano, las comisuras de sus labios se doblaron hacia abajo. Por lo visto, incluso una mujer como ella podía llegar a demostrar emociones en su rostro.

—Señor —le contestó—, si ellos se atreviesen a hacerle algo, yo…

—Es una orden.

Ella apretó con mucha fuerza la culata de su arma, hasta hacerle una cuarteadura, y frunció el ceño.

—Si yo dejase impune al responsable de su muerte… yo…

—Está bien, Karen, no debes preocuparte. No es a la muerte a lo que realmente le temo, sino a la posibilidad de que los responsables de la misma, no… que todo el mundo llegase a creer que pudieron tomar mi vida sin tener que lidiar con las consecuencias. Esto va más allá de la venganza. Esto responde a la voluntad de asegurarse que quienes han cometido el agravio paguen por sus acciones.

—Lo entiendo, mi señor —respondió su protectora luego de emitir un breve y quedo suspiro de resignación—, cuente con ello.

"Y no importa si a veces —agregaba a su diálogo en pensamiento Maximiliano—, para asegurarse de ello sea necesario que _paguen a las veces justos por pecadores, _¿no es así, padre?"

—¡Adelt! Estoy frente a tu puerta. No intentaré nada si tú tampoco lo haces. Déjame entrar y arreglemos esto de una buena vez. Ya escuchaste mis condiciones, vamos a dejar que sea Chitoge quien decida. Después de todo, lo que está en juego son…

La chapa de la puerta sonó. Karen de inmediato se colocó en pose bélica, esperando lo peor. La entrada se abrió por completo y del interior del recinto se asomaron un nada despreciable grupo de sicarios armados quienes miraban con hostilidad a los dos intrusos. En medio del gentío se encontraba el mismísimo Adelt, quien se hizo paso hasta situarse al frente. Tanto él como Maximiliano se miraron el uno al otro y la atmósfera se tornó extraordinariamente pesada.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **La frase "Pagan justos por pecadores" es dicha y pensada en todo momento en español. Sí, en español, de dónde es originaria la frase. La primera vez que Maximiliano la escucha es de un narcotraficante mexicano, quien estaba hablando, obviamente, en castellano. Y la parte de la novela que cita es de "Don Quijote de la Mancha"; Maximiliano la estaba leyendo justamente en español moderno. Recordemos que él sabe hablar varias lenguas y seguramente leía la obra de Cervantes como parte de su práctica/aprendizaje del lenguaje castellano.

El pizzo es como se le conoce al 'impuesto' o 'cuota' que la mafia, principalmente la siciliana, cobra a los negocios, establecimientos y demás a cambio de su "protección;" ya saben: "Pagas o algo muy malo le va a pasar a tu negocio, a tu familia y a ti" D: Sólo por poner un número: alrededor de 30 mil millones de euros es lo que recolecta la mafia siciliana en toda Italia a través de esta extorsión.

AdiioPizzo es un movimiento que se opone a esta práctica, nació en 2004 y su lema, que es la frase que venía en el letrero que colgó el hombre que fue ejecutado por Marzio en su librería, significa: "Un pueblo que paga el Pizzo, es un pueblo sin dignidad."

Otra práctica aludida a la mafia italiana a la que se refiere el capítulo, aunque no se menciona abiertamente, es la _Vendetta_, ideal bajo el cuál cualquier hostilidad, conflicto u ofensa debe ser retribuida a cualquier costo, siendo el asesinato del responsable o de sus seres queridos la forma más común de hacerlo. Sólo que para el propio Maximiliano, esto no es una cuestión de venganza; él explica que lo interpreta más como la enseñanza de su padre: que todas las acciones conllevan consecuencias, y eres tú quien decide y quien se encarga por tus propios medios de hacer que los responsables sufran las consecuencias de sus acciones, incluso si eso lleva a tener que hacer que la gente inocente también tenga que pagar.


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo XVI

Se hallaba ahí parado el cuarteto de viajeros, contemplando con profundo escepticismo y una pizca de desilusión, la fachada, tan alfeñique y pobre, de aquel modesto complejo habitacional ubicado en la parte más profunda de la calle _Mario Adorno_, en el barrio de _Settecannoli_.

—Black Tiger, ¿estás segura que éste es el lugar? —preguntó Paula. Ella se veía, al igual que el resto del grupo, renuente a aceptarlo.

—No cabe duda —contestó Tsugumi, quien llevaba una hoja en sus manos y la leía una y otra vez, como si deseara que se tratase de algún error—, la dirección es la misma que viene escrita en las indicaciones.

—El edificio, por lo que se ve, está habitado casi en su totalidad —acotó Migisuke—. ¿No tendrán planeado hacerles daño a todos esos civiles con su operación, verdad? —Frunció el seño y miró con recelo a las dos chicas del grupo.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Tsugumi, tan ofendida que una vena se le había marcado en la sien y sus dientes vuelto afilados como los de un depredador—. ¡Esta operación es muy delicada, lo último que querríamos sería llamar la atención de los demás! Y es por eso que no me explico cómo es posible que vayamos a reunirnos en este sitio tan concurrido y lleno de gente.

—Quizás —agregó un Raku que por fin se había atrevido a opinar—, es una especie de 'psicología inversa.' Ya saben, nadie sospecharía que un grupo de gangsters se reuniría en un lugar como éste; todos esperarían que fuera en un edificio viejo y aparentemente abandonado como en las películas… o algo por el estilo, creo.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Paula—, pero… no lo sé —señaló al azar uno de los tantos pisos habitados—, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a caber todos en un departamento de ese tamaño?

—Bueno, tampoco es que vayamos a ser tantos. —Tsugumi ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Tendremos suerte si somos en total una veintena o un poco más.

—¿Qué? —Volteó a mirarle un tanto histérica— ¿Cómo se supone que iremos a hacerle frente a toda una familia del crimen con tan pocos efectivos?

—Ya te dije mil veces que nuestra misión no es una confrontación directa… Como sea, llevamos un par de horas de retraso, de seguro el resto del equipo ya deben estar esperándonos adentro. En marcha.

Según las instrucciones, el departamento se hallaba en uno de los pisos más altos de uno de los edificios traseros del complejo, por lo que tuvieron que pasar, a través de un corredor, a una especie de patio donde habían estacionados un considerable número de coches compactos y motocicletas, propiedad seguramente de los inquilinos de aquellos recintos.

El lugar tenía una pinta un tanto deprimente: la pintura de los muros estaba desgastada y sucia, como si llevaran un buen tiempo sin repintar, y había uno que otro grafiti cerca de los portones de lámina medio oxidada, los cuales se amontonaban en fila, como una especie de cocheras, en la planta baja de los edificios. Estos, sin embargo, se mantenían cerrados y con los coches por fuera. De algunos pequeños balcones y ventanas de los pisos altos colgaban ropas que habían sido puestas a secar. Raku, quien hasta la fecha no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar viviendas tan humildes, observaba extrañadísimo todos esos detalles.

Entraron a uno de los edificios más altos y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al octavo de los nueve pisos que había en total. Tsugumi, Raku, Paula y Migisuke miraron la puerta y el número escrito sobre ella; ese era sin duda el lugar indicado. El joven del clan Shuuei tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. El grupo volteó a mirarse entre ellos y, luego de unos segundos, Ichijou volvió a tocar.

_"¿El casero? Dígame, ¿cuántos días me quedan de alquiler?"_

Todos voltearon a mirarse nuevamente, desconcertados por las palabras de aquella joven y masculina voz, que tenía un rarísimo acento que no era para nada norteamericano ni japonés, ni siquiera italiano. Todos excepto Tsugumi, quien sí se esperaba aquella frase y pasó a responder:

—Siete días. Nos quedan sólo siete días de alquiler.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio.

_"¿Quién es la cuarta persona que les acompaña?"_ Preguntó la misma voz. Migisuke pegó un respingo del susto y Raku empezó a sudar de los nervios. Al parecer habían colocado una cámara en el exterior de la entrada y en estos momentos ellos estaban siendo observados.

—Viene con nosotros —respondió la joven sicario—. El señor Claude le envió de último momento. Él es un nuevo miembro que se unió a nuestra organización cuando aún estábamos establecidos en Japón.

_"¿En serio? No se me había informado nada al respecto."_

Migisuke se veía cada vez más inseguro; una infantil mueca de angustia se fue dibujando en su cara. Raudales de sudor corrían por toda su frente hasta el cuello. Sabiéndose de alguna manera observado, trató de disimularlo pero sólo consiguió el efecto contrario y verse aún más sospechoso. Paula, al notarlo, le pisó el pie provocándole un dolor punzante que el policía se vio obligado a soportar sin soltar un grito.

—Así es —musitó lentamente Migisuke, tartamudeando y con los brazos pegados a los costados—, yo soy un gánster, me gusta cometer crímenes y hacer fechorías, y abusar de los más débiles…

A Paula le irritó tanto la pésima actuación de ese lerdo policía que le volvió a pisar el pie, esta vez de manera insistente machacándole con el talón los dedos hasta hacerlos crujir. Migisuke de nuevo contuvo sus ganas de gritar y, en su lugar, exclamó con voz más alta:

—¡Sí, señor! Soy un miembro fiel del Beehive. Puede confiar en mí.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio. Finalmente, se escuchó como si un una especie de cerrojo o cualquier otro mecanismo similar de la puerta se moviese.

_"Muy bien, pasen."_

Raku y compañía suspiraron de alivio. Tsugumi giró la perilla de la puerta, confirmó que ésta se podía abrir. Entraron.

El departamento se veía un poco desordenado. Estaba casi en su totalidad oscuro. Había unas cuantas envolturas de comida chatarra en el suelo y los muebles brillaban por su ausencia. Las persianas de la ventana estaban cerradas y no había nadie más en esa sala. Pero al fondo del lugar se hallaba una puerta entreabierta de la que provenía ruido y algo de luz. El grupo se dirigió hacia allá.

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a un sujeto sentado en el piso frente a un monitor de al menos cincuenta pulgadas. Se dedicaba a jugar un videojuego _FPS_, bastante quitado de la pena. Raku, Paula, Migisuke, pero sobre todo Tsugumi, quien se molestó bastante al verle perder el tiempo de esa manera, lo miraron extrañados.

—¿En dónde están los demás? —interrogó la sicario—. ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

—Los mandé afuera a hacer una misión de reconocimiento de la ciudad o algo por el estilo —contestó tranquilamente sin desatender su partida del juego—, o al menos eso fue lo que les dije. La verdad es que me estaban comenzando a incomodar tenerlos aquí sin hacer nada. Es su culpa por haberse tardado tanto. Se suponía que debieron haber llegado hace dos horas.

Paula, al reconocer aquella estrafalaria, cínica y ligeramente irónica voz, se echó unos pasos hacia atrás y su cara comenzó a pintarse de un rarísimo tono azul, como si la presión sanguínea se le hubiese bajado de golpe. Sólo Raku se percató de su exagerada reacción pues los otros dos aún seguían atentos al extraño personaje.

—Por cierto —aquel sujeto pausó su juego y se volteó a mirarles. En la oscuridad del lugar y con la fría luz del monitor de fondo, su rostro pálido se veía escalofriante—. Aunque se trate de un mero golpe de suerte, ¡no tienes idea de lo feliz que me puse cuando me informaron que tú también ibas a participar en esta misión junto a mí, oh, mi bella musa loli!

"¿Bella musa loli?" pensaron al mismo tiempo Raku, Tsugumi y Migisuke. Paula, apenas oír esto, empezó a echar espuma por la boca y, con los ojos en blanco, gesticuló una horrenda mirada psicópata que asustaría inclusive al más temerario del mundo. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a pisotear la cabeza del extraño sujeto con todas sus fuerzas. Los demás miraron la escena horrorizados.

—¡TE HE DICHO UNA Y MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

Al cabo de unos instantes Tsugumi y Migisuke reaccionaron y apartaron a la iracunda Paula de su pobre víctima. Ella se quedó dando pataletas al aire mientras era sujetada por ambos, vociferando toda clase de amenazas e insultos.

—Se… ¿se conocen? —preguntó Raku, con una enorme gota de sudor colgando de su nuca.

—Vaya falta de profesionalismo el tuyo, pequeña Paula. —El sujeto, quien yacía todavía tirado en el suelo, alzó la cara. Ésta había quedado toda ensangrentada y llena de moretones por los azotes de la albina; no obstante, sonreía tan alegremente, como si no le importase—. ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a tu líder táctico en esta misión?

—¿Líder táctico? —exclamó Raku incrédulo.

—¡Vete al demonio, maldito pervertido, y déjame en paz! —gritó la albina que aún trataba de zafarse para atacarlo.

—Hieres mi corazón con toda esa rudeza —dijo mientras recogía sus anteojos cuadrados de pasta gruesa y tamaño mediano, los cuales se le habían caído al piso tras el ataque sorpresa de Paula. Se los acomodó con cuidado y así todos pudieron contemplar por primera vez su apariencia normal.

Lucía como una persona sospechosamente joven, probablemente no más de veinte años, aunque quizás sólo se veía así gracias a sus prendas casuales y su mirada demasiado relajada y distraída, como la de un púbero que se la pasa malgastando su vida en pasatiempos triviales. Sus expresiones y lenguaje corporal daban la impresión de que se trataba de una persona bastante excéntrica y ensimismada. La forma tan perniciosa en que observaba de reojo a la furiosa albina no resultaba muy agradable para el grupo —mucho menos para ella.

—Paula, ¿de dónde conoces a ese sujeto? —preguntó Tsugumi—. ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?

Su compañera no contestó. En vez de eso, se limitó a guardar silencio, cruzarse de brazos, voltear hacia otro lado y ruborizarse; era como si le apenase sobremanera el contarlo.

—Mi nombre no es importante —respondió en su lugar aquel sujeto una vez hubo terminado de ponerse en pie—, pero en el Beehive todos me conocen bajo el nombre clave de _Oblivion_.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Tsugumi señalándole con el dedo—. ¿En verdad tú eres Oblivion?

—¿Lo conoces, Tsugumi? —preguntó Raku.

—He oído hablar de él. Es uno de los miembros del cuerpo de inteligencia del Beehive. Un hacker que se especializa en tácticas de infiltración, robo y manejo de la información, y espionaje.

—En efecto —afirmó con un dejo de vanidad, reacomodándose sus anteojos—, ese soy yo. El señor Claude necesitaba que alguien se encargara de dirigir esta operación en su ausencia y de recabar toda la información necesaria para su ejecución, y yo con gusto me ofrecí de entre todos los capaces para esta tarea. Y respecto a su otra duda: _White Fang_ y yo nos conocemos porque en el pasado hemos trabajado juntos en varias ocasiones. ¿No es así, mi bella musa loli?

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames así, viejo verde!

Tsugumi y Migisuke tuvieron que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para que Paula no se les escapara de las manos.

—Entonces, básicamente, tú eres quien nos va a dirigir, ¿no? —infirió Raku.

—Pues se podría decir. Pero no me cambien el tema de conversación, chicos listos. Antes contéstenme porqué se tardaron tanto si el vuelo en el que arribaron llegó hace más de dos horas.

—Todo fue por Paula —contestó el muchacho—. Ella dijo que se moría de hambre y que debíamos parar primero a un restaurante a comer.

—Oh, ya veo —se llevó la mano al mentón y sonrió—. Si es así, los perdono. Como sea. El resto del equipo llegará en unos momentos. —Sacó su celular y se puso a marcar—. Una vez que estemos todos pasaré a dar una junta explicativa sobre nuestra misión. Entre tanto, ordenaré una pizza. ¿Alguien gusta?

—¡Idiota! —Esta vez fue Tsugumi quien se arrojó contra aquel extraño sujeto, al cual agarró del cuello de su playera y acercó su rostro hacia ella de forma amenazante—. ¡Se supone que debes estar investigando el paradero de la señorita! ¡Y en vez de eso llego y te encuentro aquí perdiendo el tiempo con juegos estúpidos! ¡Tómate más en serio tu trabajo, bueno para nada!

—Y lo estoy haciendo —replicó sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo—. Aparte, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que llegó tarde por ponerse a comer a mitad del camino.

Tsugumi gruñó, lo arrojó al piso y se dio la media vuelta cruzando los brazos. Raku y Migisuke miraron la escena aterrorizados. Aquel extraño joven sólo se rió divertido.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Muy bien, ahora que ya todos están aquí —se dirigía el excéntrico joven de gafas, de modo firme y lúcido, al selecto grupo de sicarios que se habían reunido ante él en la sala del departamento—, ya puedo pasar a darles algunos detalles sobre esta operación:

»Como ya sabrán, se nos ha encomendado en secreto la importantísima misión de evitar a toda costa que se lleve a cabo la boda entre el Sottocapo de la familia Benedetti y nuestra señorita, la hija del señor Kirisaki, que se oficiará dentro de poco en esta ciudad a menos que nosotros lo evitemos. Además de averiguar cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones que hay detrás de todo esto y lo que ese hombre inicuo tiene en realidad planeado…

Todos los presentes lo escuchaban atentos. De entre ellos, los que más resaltaban eran Raku, Paula, Tsugumi y Migisuke, quienes comparecían enfrente de todo el grupo. Al primero se le veía preocupado pero decidido a hacer lo que fuese necesario; la segunda aún se le notaba un poco irritada, pensando en que tendría que soportar al pesado de Oblivion durante toda la misión; la tercera era la más seria y concentrada del grupo; y el cuarto, Migisuke, él seguía tan nervioso y arrepentido de haberse involucrado en esto que las rodillas le temblaban a la par que trataba fútilmente de aparentar tranquilidad.

"¡Pero en qué menudo lío me acabo de meter! —pensaba—. Si el superintendente Tachibana se llega a enterar de que estoy colaborando con delincuentes…" La imagen mental de su jefe torturándole con esa característica mirada asesina, que era capaz de intimidar hasta al delincuente más brabucón del mundo, le atormentaba. "¡En menudo problema que me ha metido usted, señorita Marika!"

—Antes que nada, permítanme recordarles algo —continuó Oblivion en su elocuente discurso—: Como todos ustedes ya sabrán, esta es una misión extraoficial. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que en caso de que lleguemos a ser descubiertos, en caso de que fracasemos, el Beehive desconocerá todas y cada una de nuestras acciones y se asumirá como si nosotros hubiésemos actuado por cuenta propia, en contra de la voluntad de nuestros altos cargos. ¿Saben por qué? —Señaló con el dedo al monitor que había colgado en el muro. En éste se mostraban algunos dibujos hechos en _Paint _por él. La diapositiva de turno era una caricatura versión _Chibi _de Chitoge abrazándose cariñosamente con una versión _Chibi_ de lo que parecía ser Maximiliano Benedetti—. Porque en estos momentos, aunque nos duela aceptarlo, nuestra organización y la familia Benedetti han formado una asociación común, esto con el motivo de evitar cualquier tipo de disputa o conflicto entre ambos bandos que pudiese perjudicar tanto a la señorita Chitoge como a su prometido.

»Y es precisamente por esa razón que debemos evitar que la boda se lleve a cabo. Si el matrimonio se cancela —pasó a mostrar otra diapositiva donde ahora se veían a las mismas personificaciones en dibujo de Max y Chitoge dándose la espalda y a dos grupos de hombres armados mirándose de manera amenazante—, ya no habrá más razones para seguir con esta charada y la supuesta alianza se romperá. Ya no tendremos porqué seguir lamiéndoles el culo a esos italianos apestosos, ¡podremos ir tras ellos y hacerles pagar por su osadía!

Tan campantes palabras hicieron gritar eufóricos a todos los presentes. Incluso Raku, Tsugumi y Paula esbozaron una leve mueca de convicción y fe.

—Pero —agregó cuando los clamores pararon—, las cosas no son tan así de fáciles. Mientras que la señorita Kirisaki esté de acuerdo con esta alianza, y sea ella la que declare que es su deseo y su voluntad contraer nupcias con el Sottocapo de la familia Benedetti, hacer que la asociación entre las bandas se disuelva es prácticamente imposible —sentenció de tal manera que las sonrisas de los sicarios se borraron en el acto y, a cambio, sus rostros languidecieron—. Aún no me he podido informar de todos los detalles, pero, por lo que me pude enterar, fue la mismísima señorita la que le suplicó a su padre que aceptara esta comunión entre las dos organizaciones.

Los gangsters murmuraron entre ellos. Se preguntaban cuáles pudieron haber sido los motivos por los que la hija de su jefe solaparía y se estaría prestando a las maquinaciones de aquel miserable hombre. Los más molestos eran, en efecto, Raku y Tsugumi, quienes estaban por demás convencidos de que Chitoge estaba siendo forzada de un modo u otro.

—Y es justamente por eso que rescatar a la señorita no va a ser suficiente —advirtió el joven estratega, quien caminaba impasible de un extremo a otro del muro y limpiaba sus anteojos con un paño—. Es verdad: en cuanto la señorita esté con ese bastardo, intentar romper la alianza podría ser peligroso, pues no sabemos lo que ese bastardo sería capaz de hacerle. A mi modo de ver, la señorita Kirisaki en estos momentos es un rehén suyo, y por tal motivo nuestro líder no ha tenido más opción que acatar las condiciones que ese sujeto impuso. Si nuestro jefe intentase traicionarlo directamente, no duden en que ese infeliz podría tomar venganza a través de la vida de la señorita —dijo esto último con tal catastrofismo que hasta en su rostro se vio reflejada la gravedad de la situación. Raku y Tsugumi fueron los que más se indignaron al escucharle—. Necesitamos apartarla de su lado para poder contraatacar sin temor a nada. No obstante, si simplemente vamos y la tomamos por la fuerza, mientras sea la propia señorita la que se aferra a seguir con esta boda, el ir a por ella y rescatarla no va a ser suficiente. Si lo hacemos, nosotros quedaríamos a los ojos de todos como unos viles secuestradores, unos traidores que se oponen a esta unión que, se supone, tiene la bendición de ambas organizaciones. No sólo los Benedetti nos darían caza, sino también nuestros propios compañeros del Beehive irían tras nosotros, nos asesinarían; y la señorita Kirisaki simplemente regresaría de nuevo a los brazos de ese infeliz y todo volvería a ser igual. Sea lo que sea lo que la esté obligando o persuadiendo a aceptar estar con él, en tanto ella lo consienta, las cosas no van a cambiar en nada. Es por eso que, antes de poder traerla de vuelta, es necesario hacer que la señorita decida por su propia voluntad cancelar el compromiso, para que así nuestro jefe ya no tenga que seguir solapando más este estúpido teatro.

»Para serles sincero, desconozco cuáles puedan ser los motivos por los cuales la señorita aceptaría casarse en primer lugar con ese hombre. Es por eso que no les puedo asegurar a ninguno de ustedes si en realidad la señorita está siendo obligada o no, o si seremos capaces de persuadirla de que cambie de opinión o no; ésta es la principal razón por la que no les puedo prometer el éxito de esta misión.

»¡Pero hay alguien que sí puede! —Señaló con ímpetu hacia donde se encontraba Raku Ichijou. Todos voltearon a mirarle, provocando que éste se pusiera nervioso—. El jovencito que están viendo aquí es ni más ni menos que el segundo maestro del clan Shueei y el legítimo novio de nuestra señorita hasta el día en que ese bastardo llegó y se la arrebató. Él es quien nos ha asegurado que esta supuesta boda no es más que una maquinación y que, de ninguna manera, nuestra señorita habría accedido a esto por su propio gusto. ¡Si hay alguien que puede persuadir a la señorita de que cancele el compromiso y nos confiese toda la verdad, ese alguien es él!

Si bien Raku ya estaba por demás acostumbrado a estar rodeado de ese tipo de gente, la manera en que habían comenzado a mirarle le hizo sentir una presión tan enorme que se encogió de hombros y emitió una risilla nerviosa. Algunos de los gangsters, al notarlo, le dieron palabras de aliento y uno que otro espaldarazo para animarlo:

—¡Vamos, _Romeo_! No te desanimes.

—Haremos que la señorita regrese contigo. Ese hombre va a pagar por lo que te hizo.

—Ella está esperando por ti. Sé valiente.

Esto le pareció inaudito. Siendo ellos subordinados de Claude, en su vida se habría imaginado que le apoyarían tanto.

Oblivion cambió a otra dispositiva. En ésta se veía ahora un dibujillo _chibi _de lo que parecía ser Raku Ichijou al lado de Chitoge, ambos sonriendo y con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor.

—Es por esto mismo que nuestra misión —dijo— se basará en hacer que este tórtolo se reúna con su enamorada, para que así sea él quien se encargue de convencerla de cancelar el compromiso. ¡Nada mejor que un amor verdadero para desenmascarar a un amor falso!

Tales palabras taladraron en la consciencia de Raku, causándoles un poco de malestar y sentimiento de culpa.

—Una vez que lo haya hecho —agregó Oblivion—, le ayudaremos a llevársela lejos de las garras de ese italiano apestoso. Ya con el compromiso roto y la señorita de vuelta, nuestra misión habrá sido un éxito; la comunión se deshará y nuestra organización por fin podrá hacerle pagar a esos malditos. Ya no habrá nada que nos impida tomar venganza de esos _espaguetis_.

Nuevamente los gangsters volvieron a gritar eufóricos y a saborearse la satisfacción de por fin poder tomar represalias contra la familia Benedetti. Cuando se calmaron un poco, Oblivion agregó:

—Pero bueno, seguramente muchos de ustedes deben estar pensando que las cosas no son igual de fáciles en la teoría que en la práctica. No estamos en posición de intentar algo demasiado audaz como una confrontación directa, mucho menos si tomamos en cuenta que para esta operación somos un reducido número de efectivos contra una familia del Cosa Nostra entera. Pero no se preocupen, que lo que nos falta en cantidad de efectivos, lo compensaremos con calidad. Dos de nuestros mejores agentes estarán con nosotros en esta misión. 'Black Tiger' y 'White Fang', este par de leyendas del bajo mundo que no necesitan presentación. —Los matones fijaron su mirada en aquel par de jovencitas a las que el hacker señalaba con exaltación. Tsugumi casi ni se inmutó y Paula sonrío a secas con un dejo de inmodestia—. Con ellas de nuestro lado, ¡es como si contáramos con la fuerza de mil hombres!

»Pero bueno, basta ya de elogios y sinsentidos. Voy a pasarles a explicar nuestro plan:

El monitor cambió de diapositiva; mostró una en la que se apreciaba un grupo de personas armadas, que de seguro representaba al equipo, infiltrándose en una especie de edificio, que tenía a su vez muchos sujetos ubicados en diferentes lugares del complejo, y a Chitoge en el centro de todo.

—Nuestro plan consiste en infiltrarnos, uno o dos días antes de que se lleve a cabo la boda, al recinto donde quiera que se encuentre la señorita en ese momento, escoltando a Raku Ichijou para que pueda llegar hasta ella. Una vez que logremos que se reúnan, él se encargará de convencerla para que cancele la boda y venga con nosotros. Entonces les ayudaremos a escapar. Si lo hacemos todo correctamente, la misión habrá sido todo un éxito. Mientras más sigilosos, rápidos y precisos seamos, mejores serán los resultados, y las probabilidades de éxito aumentarán, así como también disminuirán las posibles pérdidas y costos. ¿Suena simple, no? Pues no lo es tanto, ya que para lograrlo va a ser necesario primero ubicar en dónde tienen a la señorita y fraguar una estrategia para infiltrarse a dicho lugar. Pero no se preocupen, que de eso me encargaré yo. Falta todavía una semana para la boda, así que mientras llega la fecha, retírense y esperen mis instrucciones.

Raku quedó algo perplejo. Luego de unos momentos, reaccionó y cuestionó a Oblivion:

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer hasta entonces?

—Te lo acabo de decir. Antes de poder hacer algo es necesario que primero reúna toda la información necesaria y diseñe un plan en base a ella. Hasta entonces, deberán permanecer ocultos y esperar a que los llame.

—¡Pero Chitoge está en algún lugar de esta ciudad! ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos así nada más que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados?

—¡No me hagas tener que repetirlo! —Interrumpió con un aire de autoridad e intransigencia que no había mostrado hasta ese momento—. Hasta que no sepamos en dónde se encuentra la señorita no podemos hacer nada. Aún tenemos una semana completa antes de la boda, mozalbete, por lo que debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo del que disponemos para desarrollar una buena estrategia. Y ese no es su trabajo, es mi trabajo. Así que abstente de hacer algo estúpido como buscar a la señorita por tu propia cuenta, que esta ciudad está hasta la coronilla de mafiosos. Si te llegan a descubrir, se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí y todo se echará a perder. ¡Sé paciente! A tu novia no le va a pasar nada. Confía en mí. Mi especialidad es justamente el robo de información. Menos de una semana es más de lo que necesito para localizar a la señorita y reunir todos los datos que vamos a necesitar para infiltrarnos y rescatarla. Hasta entonces, goza de esta ciudad, date un paseo y mata el tiempo hasta que los preparativos para la operación estén listos y los convoque de nuevo.

Raku enmudeció. Sus tres acompañantes le miraron apenados. Se le veía tan frustrado. Él, que esperaba poder actuar de inmediato; ahora mismo le acababan de soltar la atroz noticia de que no podría hacer nada, y que debía permanecer esperando. ¡Chitoge se encontraba en algún lugar de esta ciudad y él ni siquiera podía salir en su búsqueda!

Oblivion despidió al equipo y todos pasaron a retirarse. Todos excepto Raku y compañía, los cuales permanecieron estáticos sin saber qué hacer.

—Sé que debes estar muy preocupado —se dirigió el hacker a Raku— pero no te desesperes. Te aseguro que ella está bien en estos momentos. La rescataremos. Te lo prometo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmulló con una mueca de resignación.

—Pues bien, eso es todo por el momento —dio un par de aplausos—. Pueden marcharse. Nos veremos de vuelta cuando todo esté listo para desarrollar nuestro plan.

—¿Marcharnos? —Interrogó Tsugumi confundida—. ¿A dónde?

—A dónde quiera que tengan planeado hospedarse.

—Espera… ¿no se supone que aquí nos íbamos a quedar durante la operación?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Este lugar es demasiado angosto para que todo el equipo se quede a dormir aquí. Además, sería bastante sospechoso que un grupo tan grande apareciese de la nada en un mismo departamento; llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Este lugar es simplemente nuestro punto de reunión, cada agente tiene la obligación de buscar por su cuenta un lugar para quedarse. ¿Acaso no leíste bien las instrucciones o qué?

Tsugumi se ruborizó. Raku, Paula y Migisuke le reprocharon su torpeza con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros. Con timidez les pidió disculpas. El grupo se empezó a preguntar sobre los posibles costos de algún lugar amueblado que pudiesen costear con el poco dinero que llevaban, y se pusieron a contar lo que tenían entre los cuatro, algo desesperanzados. Oblivion, al verlos así, sintió algo de pena junto con un remordimiento de consciencia, emitió un profundo suspiro y dijo:

—Ustedes no previeron esto, ¿no es así?

—No, no teníamos idea —dijo Raku, cabizbajo, con voz muy queda.

—Ni hablar —Oblivion hizo un mohín de resignación y se rascó la cabeza—. Saben algo, incluso este departamento tan pequeño es demasiado para una sola persona. Supongo que unos cuantos más que se queden no harán daño ni levantarán sospechas. Así que… si ustedes me ayudan con la limpieza del lugar, puedo dejar que se queden. Sólo tendrían que conseguir unas bolsas de dormir o qué sé yo para pasar la noche. Y si saben cocinar también me estarían ayudando mucho.

Todos se entusiasmaron y sonrieron con gratitud. Excepto Paula, a la que un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y puso una mueca que denotaba miedo y enfado a partes iguales. Raku le agradeció al hacker con una reverencia su hospitalidad, actitud que a éste le causó algo de gracia. Oblivion le dijo que en lugar de eso mejor se pusiera a limpiar las habitaciones de una buena vez. El joven asintió y se dispuso a hacer el aseo. Migisuke se acomidió a ayudarlo. Tsugumi observó con atención todo el lugar, buscando algo que pudiese hacer también, y al final se decidió por guardar el equipaje del grupo y buscar la mejor manera de disponer de los cuartos.

"¡Vaya suerte la mía! —decía para sí mismo Oblivion, quien se frotaba las manos y se cargaba tremenda sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. No sólo voy a participar en esta misión junto a la linda Paula, sino que también se quedará a dormir conmigo. ¡Soy tan feliz!"

Se le veía tan contento, tan emocionado. Como a un niño a punto de disponer de ese juguete que durante mucho tiempo había anhelado de regalo de navidad.


	19. Capítulo 17

Capítulo XVII

Raku Ichijo, luego de despertarse, se talló los ojos, dio un pequeño bostezo y estiró sus brazos. Pese a que el cambio de horario le tenía algo aturdido, podía intuir —quizás por el ambiente, la temperatura o la falta de bullicio— que debía ser todavía muy temprano. No obstante, como se sentía incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, se decidió levantarse de una buena vez de su improvisado _futon_ hecho a base de un edredón y una almohada. Miró a Migisuke, quien aún dormía como un tronco y sus ronquidos lo corroboraban, con algo de envidia. Deseó por unos momentos seguir durmiendo tan plácidamente como él. Se vistió rápido y salió de la pequeña habitación.

Ya en la sala se encontró a Oblivion, quien estaba sentado en el piso frente a su enorme monitor. Podía escucharse el insistente sonido de sus dedos golpeteando a toda velocidad el teclado inalámbrico de su computadora. Las persianas, a diferencia del día de ayer, estaban abiertas permitiendo pasar los rayos de sol mañaneros; éstos le confirmaron al japonés que ya había amanecido.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Raku con voz aún somnolienta luego de haber soltado un bostezo.

—Unos cuantos minutos pasados de las seis de la mañana —le contestó el hacker sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Raku se acercó y miró de reojo la pantalla. Era incapaz de comprender qué tanto estaba haciendo el hacker de lo rápido que éste operaba el computador, y por como cambiaba constantemente lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Recordó sus palabras de ayer: sobre como se tendría que encargar de averiguar la localización de Chitoge y reunir la información necesaria para poder llegar hasta ella, y se preguntó si justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo desde temprano. "Ahora que lo pienso, él estuvo trabajando hasta muy noche, tanto que hasta cuando ya todos nos habíamos ido a dormir él continuaba despierto" pensó.

—Eres sorprendente —le dijo—. ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

—En realidad nunca me fui a dormir —le aclaró.

—¿Qué?

Raku se echó un par de pasos hacia atrás de la impresión. "¿Entonces… se la pasó despierto toda la noche?" Fue la duda que le abordó, pues el extravagante sujeto no tenía en absoluto el semblante de alguien desvelado. Ahora más que nunca creyó en sus palabras, las cuales habían resultado ser, por increíble que fuese, literales.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué hora te imaginas que se despertará el resto? —preguntó Oblivion sin dejar de teclear a una velocidad inaudita.

—Ni idea. —Raku se rascó la nuca. A él también le gustaría saberlo pues no se sentía del todo cómodo lidiando solo con aquel raro sujeto, por alguna razón que no podía entender—. Quizás debería despertarlos…

—No, no. Déjalos que descansen. Deben estar muy cansados por el viaje, incluso tú. Pero supongo que tú debes tener demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como para poder conciliar el sueño, ¿no es así, 'Romeo'?

Raku desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojizas. Se quedó a observar en silencio, detrás del hacker; viendo toda clase de mensajes confusos que iban y venían en el monitor, demasiado rápidos y extensos para que él pudiese leerlos. Así fue como se dio un lapso de incómodo silencio en el que ya no supo qué más decir.

—Por cierto —dijo Oblivion de repente—, ¿cuál crees que sea la comida favorita del policía? Sé que a la linda Paula le gustan las cosas dulces y creo que a Seishirou le da igual en cuanto sepa decente. Pero, ¿y a él?

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de eso. Pero cuando fuimos al restaurante recuerdo que él pidió… —Raku guardó silencio unos instantes hasta que por fin su cerebro pudo procesar correctamente lo que acababa de escuchar. Entonces cayó en sobresalto y gritó—: ¡Espera! ¡Tú… tú…! ¿C-cómo fue que te diste…

—… cuenta? No soy un tonto, jovencito. Justamente anoche me puse a investigar sobre él. Pero no te alteres. Desconozco cuál pueda ser el motivo por el que alguien como él haya decidido involucrarse en esto, pero por más que investigué no encontré ninguna razón por la cual desconfiar de él, así que lo dejaré pasar y guardaré el secreto. Además, con lo escasos que estamos de personal no me puedo poner quisquilloso.

Raku suspiró de alivio y secó el sudor de su pegajosa frente con el dorso de la mano. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y Tsugumi apareció, habiendo sido ella la segunda del grupo en despertar. Minutos después le siguió Migisuke mientras que Paula, por otra parte, permaneció profundamente dormida.

Por otro lado, el extravagante sujeto de gafas empezaba a ponerse un tanto incómodo con la presencia de aquellos tres, quienes no dejaban de observarlo mientras parloteaban entre ellos. Hasta que, por lo que sea que haya visto en ese momento, que hizo que las retinas de sus ojos se dilataran y su rostro se pusiera tenso, activó rápidamente el protector de pantalla del monitor y se volteó de forma explosiva hacia el trío de mirones.

—¡Se puede saber que tanto me están viendo! —les gritó. Ellos quedaron un poco extrañados.

—Bueno —contestó Raku—, es que te vimos tan metido en lo que hacías que… nosotros sólo queríamos saber si había algo en lo que te pudiéramos ayudar.

—¡Que no! —Oblivion giró el monitor. Se le veía realmente molesto, preocupado e incluso un poco nervioso. Tsugumi y Migisuke notaron algo extraño su abrupto cambio de humor—. Si les soy sincero, soy de las personas que se sienten más a gusto cuando trabajan solos y sin que nadie los esté observando. Así que me harían un grandísimo favor si me dejan continuar con mi trabajo en paz.

—No digas eso —insistió Raku—. Debe haber algo en lo que te podamos ayudar. No tienes por qué hacerlo todo tú solo.

Oblivion estrelló la palma de su mano contra su cara. Aún con su paciencia a punto de ser colmada, trató de contenerse.

—Por eso es que no quería que nadie más se quedase… —Suspiró—. Pero bueno, ya que tanto insistes… —gruñó entre dientes, se quitó sus anteojos y, con un trapito especial que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, se puso a limpiarlos—. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar?

Migisuke, Tsugumi y Raku se quedaron perplejos. Tal pregunta parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar. Los tres asintieron con cara de incrédulos.

—Perfecto. Entonces, ya que ayer me ayudaron a limpiar esta pocilga, ahora échenme una mano con eso. Vayan y compren unos cuantos víveres.

—¿Comprar víveres? —exclamó Raku, arqueando un poco la ceja.

—Sí. La verdad es que siempre he sido un inútil para esas cosas. No sería mala idea que me preparasen algo decente para comer, mira que no he probado otra cosa que comida rápida desde que llegué a este país. Recuerden que el trato para que yo los dejase hospedar aquí era que me ayudarían con los deberes.

Si los rostros del trío pudiesen ser leídos, de seguro en ese momento dirían algo como: '¡No puede estar hablando en serio!' Mientras que ellos se quedaron sin saber qué responder, Oblivion prácticamente ya los estaba empujando poco a poco hacia la salida.

—Así que salgan y vayan al mercado. Es más: tómense todo el tiempo que quieran, no es necesario que regresen de inmediato. Si quieren, aprovechen y den un paseo por la ciudad. Aprovechen que la playa está a unas pocas cuadras o visiten el centro turístico que también está muy cerca, vayan a un museo, al parque, al cine, ¡a dónde ustedes quieran! No se preocupen por el dinero —sacó una cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón y la introdujo, así sin más, sin fijarse siquiera en cuanto dinero había en ella, en el bolsillo de Migisuke—, con esto les bastará para comprar medio mercado. Aprovechen y compren algún suvenir, ropa o qué sé yo. Ahora, váyanse y no regresen hasta antes del atardecer. Y no olviden traer lo necesario para preparar la comida decente que les pedí. ¿De acuerdo?

Ya faltaba muy poco para que lograse sacarlos del departamento a punta de empujones cuando a Tsugumi se le agotó la paciencia y le conectó un coscorrón que lo dejó con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Oblivion pidió disculpas cual crío reprendido por su madre.

—¿A qué viene esa actitud? —le reclamó furiosa la sicario—. ¡No nos trates como si fuéramos un estorbo!

—Esto no es nada personal, Seishirou. Yo en verdad soy del tipo de personas que trabajan solos, ¡es en serio! Y todavía… todavía tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, ¡todo en menos de una semana! Para hacerlo a tiempo necesito concentrarme y no puedo hacerlo si hay gente rodeándome. Así que, por favor, denme un poco de espacio para que pueda hacer mi trabajo.

A pesar de lo raro que esto sonaba, discernieron algo de lógica a sus palabras por lo que decidieron aceptar, aunque con un poco de recelo, su petición.

—Claro que —agregó el hacker frotándose la barbilla y con una mirada un tanto perniciosa y reanimada que apuntaba hacia una de las habitaciones del recinto—, si se trata de la compañía de mi querida Paula, podría hacer una excepción y permitir que ella…

No pudo terminar su oración. En menos de dos segundos, la albina, quien se había despertado gracias a un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo al momento de escuchar —aún estando dormida— la voz de Oblivion pronunciando su nombre, corrió hasta situarse justo frente a su acosador y conectarle un fuerte gancho a la barbilla que lo estampó contra el techo, dejando una pronunciada abolladura en éste. Su víctima terminó tirada en el piso, con el rostro aplanado y mallugado, con todo el cuerpo salpicado por los escombros del techo que cayeron junto a él. El resto del grupo miró asustado a Paula, pues tenía la cara muy enrojecida, la respiración agitada y una enorme vena en su cien que parecía a punto de reventar. Lucía, por más difícil que uno pudiese creer, más avergonzada que iracunda.

—Oh, mi querida Paula… —balbuceaba el malherido joven, aún en el suelo. Sus palabras apenas y se entendían de lo hinchado que había quedado su rostro—. Hasta cuando me maltratas… me pones tan contento que…

—¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE…! —Pisoteaba una y otra vez la cabeza de Oblivion con tal ímpetu que toda la habitación temblaba al compás de cada impacto. Raku, Migisuke y Tsugumi reaccionaron y la sujetaron con fuerza.

Cuando el arrebato de ira se le hubo bajado lo suficiente, la albina se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba puesto su pijama con figuras de ositos, ante la vista de los demás. Su rostro se enrojeció aún más, hasta quedar hecha un tomate andante. Lanzó un ensordecedor chillido que obligó a los otros a taponarse los oídos, y corrió de vuelta al dormitorio con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

—Ya oyeron a ese estúpido —dijo a Raku y compañía una vez que volvió ataviada con sus prendas habituales—. Dejemos que se pudra solo y busquemos algo mejor que hacer que estar en esta pocilga.

Raku y Migisuke quedaron sin habla; nerviosos e intimidados, asintieron. Antes de que Paula alcanzara a tocar la perilla de la puerta, la voz de Oblivion, que ella tanto detestaba oír, la volvió a increpar:

—Esperen un momento —ordenó mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, soltando uno que otro quejido de dolor—. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no pueden salir a la calle así nada más.

'¿Cómo?' clamó el cuarteto casi al unísono.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Raku y Paula no podían sentirse más incómodos y abochornados. Por un lado lo estaban por el calor, que era demasiado insoportable como para andar por las calles vestidos así, con aquellas pesadas gabardinas largas, gafas oscuras y sombreros _fedora_ que Oblivion los había obligado a portar mientras anduviesen afuera. Por otro lado, por la apariencia que ellos daban con tan ridículo atuendo, idéntica al clásico estereotipo del espía o acechador que era visto a menudo en el cine y la TV, que provocaba que todas las miradas de los transeúntes se clavaran sobre ellos, incomodándolos al punto de desear esconderse debajo de la tierra. La única del grupo que caminaba sin lucir incómoda era Tsugumi.

—Pero lo único que no entiendo —gruñó Paula entre dientes y señalando con rencor a Migisuke, quien iba con una sonrisa y silbando una canción despreocupado—, es por qué este polizonte estúpido es el único de nosotros que no tuvo que vestirse así.

Él, al oírla, arqueó una ceja y le peló los dientes, indignado. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro desafiantes, como a punto de pelear.

—Recuerda —le contestó Tsugumi— lo que nos dijo Oblivion:

»—"Esta ciudad está llena de mafiosos hasta el cuello. Y en algún lugar debe encontrarse Maximiliano Benedetti, quien ya conoce vuestros rostros. Si por alguna razón él o sus hombres los llegasen a reconocer, seríamos descubiertos y nuestra operación fracasaría."

»Pero ese no es el caso con el señor Migisuke, así que él puede pasearse tranquilamente ya que nadie sabe quién es. De todas formas él en realidad no tiene conexión alguna con el Beehive, Paula.

—Sigue siendo injusto —Paula infló sus mejillas y frunció las cejas. Luego, en un acto de total infantilismo, le dio un codazo a Migisuke. Su víctima sólo emitió un quejido y se llevó las manos al abdomen.

—¿Pero qué tan probable sería toparnos con ese hombre en una ciudad tan grande? —preguntó Migisuke.

—Realmente no lo sé —respondió Tsugumi—. Pero tengo entendido que esta región de Italia está controlada de pies a cabeza por la mafia, y en especial por la familia Benedetti, quien es prácticamente la que tiene todo el control de Palermo y el área metropolitana. El resto de familias de la zona son, en cierta manera. simples apéndices que se subordinan a ellos. Se dice además que en Sicilia aproximadamente una de cada doscientas personas trabajan o están relacionadas de alguna manera con la mafia.

Raku se sobresaltó al escuchar tales cifras—. Lo que se me hace raro es que Oblivion nos haya echado fuera sabiendo lo peligroso que es que alguien nos vea… ¿En qué estará pensado?

—Tienes razón —añadió Tsugumi—. A mí también me pareció muy sospechosa su actitud.

—Pues por mí no hay ningún problema —dijo Paula con un mohín de hostilidad—. No soportaría tener que estar en el mismo espacio que él ni un minuto más, así que por mí encantada de dejarlo solo.

—Oye, Paula —Raku volteó a mirarle—, entonces, ¿es verdad que tú y ese sujeto ya habían trabajado juntos? ¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?

La albina torció los labios y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Daba la impresión de que le costaba mucho el tener que hablar al respecto.

—La primera vez que trabajamos juntos fue hace un par de años cuando aún estaba en América. Todavía recuerdo la cara de imbécil que puso la primera vez que nos vimos, que hasta tuve que molerlo a golpes en frente de todos para que me dejara en paz. Desde ese entonces, por alguna extraña razón, la mayoría de las misiones que hacía para el Beehive siempre lo involucraban a él. ¡Todo se volvió un martirio para mí! Tengo que confesar que en parte fue por él que me decidí venir a Japón a tomarme un descanso.

A Raku, Tsugumi y Migisuke no les era difícil sospechar que aquella racha de misiones en las que ellos dos trabajaron juntos no podía haberse tratado de una mera coincidencia. De tan solo pensarlo, se les erizó la piel y se compadecieron por la pobre de Paula.

—Ahora debemos girar a la derecha —acotó Tsugumi, siendo ella la que guiaba al grupo con ayuda de un detallado mapa de la ciudad de una de las aplicaciones de su teléfono móvil. El destino era un pequeño supermercado ubicado en la _Via Mario Orso Corbino, _casi esquina con la _Via Oreto, _en el circunvecino barrio de _Oreto Perez_.

—¡Un segundo! —Paula detuvo su paso—. Ese imbécil dijo que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo, ¿no? Entonces no tiene caso que compremos de una vez la despensa; mejor vayamos a dar una vuelta primero. Pero antes… —arrojó al suelo su sombrero y las gafas de sol, y se desabrochó la gabardina—, ¡hay que cambiarnos estas horribles prendas!

—¡Pero Paula! —objetó Tsugumi—. ¿Qué pasará si nos…?

—No te preocupes, tengo una idea.

Le preguntó a su compañera dónde estaba la Boutique más cercana. Ella verificó en su aplicación que había una considerable cantidad de tiendas de ropa en el barrio de _La Kalsa_, muy cercano a donde se encontraban. Paula indicó que esa sería su siguiente parada y el resto del equipo terminó siendo arrastrado sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que planeaba.

Abordaron un taxi y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuarteto ya se encontraba circulando por las pintorescas calles de lo que alguna vez fue el corazón cultural e intelectual de la ciudad. Raku y Migisuke miraron abobados como todos y cada uno de los edificios, pese a ser la gran mayoría locales comerciales, conservaban en su fachada aquel diseño con influencias árabes que databan de siglos pasados, cuando la ciudad aún era joven. Terminaron en una tienda de ropa y accesorios llamada _Magazzini Leone, _ubicada en la concurrida _Via Roma_. Ni bien entraron la albina ordenó de inmediato a los empleados que trajeran dirigentemente ropa para sus compañeros, misma que ella comenzó a seleccionar con esmero.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, todos, a excepción de Migisuke, llevaban ropa nueva.

Tsugumi ahora iba con un vestido color gris muy cortito y veraniego que, junto a unas sandalias de tacón negras, hacían lucir despampanantes sus largas y esbeltas piernas, y un bolso de mano muy coqueto que combinaba con su característico listón de cabello. Llevaba además, los labios pintados con un sensual brillo labial que la misma Paula había seleccionado para ella.

—Pero… ¡Pero Paula! —exclamó la joven y bella asesina avergonzada—. Se supone que no deben reconocernos. ¡Cómo voy a andar así de expuesta!

No le gustaba en lo absoluto lo descubierta que le hacían lucir esas prendas. Todos los varones que pasaban se le quedaban viendo absortos por su belleza, lo que la apenaba aún más.

—Por eso mismo, Black Tiger —le contestó su camarada sonriente a más no poder—. Estoy completamente segura que todas las veces que te vieron en Japón ibas con tu ropa habitual, así que si ahora vas como una chica, nadie te va a reconocer.

Tsugumi recordó experiencias pasadas —como aquella misión en la que él y Raku se infiltraron en un crucero para robarle información confidencial a Seccaccino—, y se dio cuenta que Paula tenía toda la razón. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco desanimada consigo misma y su desdichada suerte de que todo mundo siempre la anduviese confundiendo de género.

Raku, por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones caquis de algodón, una playera de manga larga color azul marino junto a un delgado chaleco negro, una boina roja y unos anteojos cuadrados de pasta que eran enormes. Según Paula, quien se adjudicó ser experta en disfrazarse para espionaje e infiltración, eso sería más que suficiente para que nadie lo reconociese. Aunque esto no le convencía del todo, Raku prefería mil veces ir vestido así a seguir llamando la atención con el anterior atuendo. Paula se quedó con un jumper azul pastel, un sombrero de playa blanco y unas gafas de sol nuevas que, según la sicario, lucían mucho más acordes a ella que las anteriores, además de una ligera bufanda veraniega —hecha de algodón liviano— color verde.

—En marcha —ordenó Paula. Ella, de alguna extraña manera, se las acababa de apañar para tomar el control del grupo. Migisuke, Raku y Tsugumi la siguieron curiosos de saber qué se traía entre manos.

Debido a que no habían desayunado, lo primero que hicieron fue parar en uno de los tantos puestos ambulantes de comida que había en la zona. Ahí tuvieron la oportunidad de probar el tradicional _pani ca meusa, _tan tradicional bocadillo de la ciudad que, según les explicó el vendedor, consiste en un panecillo relleno de baso y pulmón de ternera salteado_. _Mientras que Paula y Migisuke lo comían con entusiasmo, Raku y Tsugumi les acompañaban taciturnos, preguntándose a sí mismos si era correcto o no el estar pasando el tiempo de esa forma en medio de su situación.

No satisfecha con eso, Paula arrastró a los demás a otros locales de comida ambulante a probar los demás platillos; entre estos visitaron un puesto que vendía las famosas _sfinciuni: _pizzas al estilo siciliano que se caracterizan por el mayor grosor de su pasta, su forma cuadrada y su generosa cantidad de queso en contraparte a la más popular y mundialmente difundida pizza napolitana de las cadenas internacionales. Siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta toparse con un puesto de _cazzilli —_croquetas de patata y huevo—, y _Arancini_ —similares a éstas últimas pero hechas a base de pasta de arroz y azafrán ligado con queso y huevo—. Nuevamente, los que disfrutaron de los bocadillos fueron la albina y el oficial de policía mientras que los otros dos, los cuales se declararon satisfechos, se abstuvieron de probarlos.

De ahí se pasearon por todo el barrio cual ordinarios turistas. Visitaron algunos sitios históricos como lo son la iglesia de San Francesco, en la que Paula aprovechó para tomarse unas cuantas fotografías y visitar la antigua Focacceria contigua, que es famosa por estar activa desde el año 1834. De ahí siguieron recorriendo hasta el otro extremo del barrio y visitar el famoso museo de las marionetas, La _Piazza marina __—_plaza muy agradable tanto por la vista de los pintorescos edificios como por ser donde se encuentra el exótico jardín _Garibaldi_ y sus plantas tropicales. Luego fueron al Palacio _Chiaromonte _para otra sesión de fotos. Entre parada y parada, Paula aprovechaba cada local de suvenires que se iba topando para comprarse toda clase de recuerdos como llaveros y figurines. Raku le preguntó muy preocupado si no estaba gastando demasiado dinero, a lo que la jovencita le dijo que era tanto el efectivo en la cartera que Oblivion les había dado que todavía no se había gastado ni la cuarta parte. Raku le arrebató la billetera para cerciorarse y se llevó un tremendo susto al mirar con sus propios ojos la insólita cantidad de billetes de alta denominación que había en ella.

—Y pensar que nos la dio sin chistar —dijo—. ¿Cuánto más dinero tendrá?

Continuaron su paseo. La mayor parte del tiempo Raku permaneció callado, con la mirada extraviada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Raku Ichijou —Tsugumi le increpó tras unos minutos de silencio—, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Qué? —el muchacho estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba—. Sí, lo estoy.

"Me pregunto si estaba pensando en la señorita…" se dijo a sus adentros Tsugumi al observar lo melancólico de su rostro. En un momento dado se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo observándolo, por lo que se giró en sentido opuesto, temerosa de que él o cualquiera de los otros dos lo hayan notado.

—Por cierto: ¿cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? —Raku volteó hacia atrás buscando la respuesta de Paula, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba junto a ellos, al igual que Migisuke—. ¿Eh? ¿En dónde está Paula?

—¡Paula! —Tsugumi miró hacia todos lados. La calle estaba casi en su totalidad llena de turistas que no paraban de avanzar y no había rastro alguno ni de ella ni del policía entre todo ese gentío—. ¿En dónde se habrán metido?

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban ellos caminando a solas. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de sólo pensarlo.

—Lo más seguro —dijo Raku— es que vieron algo que les llamó la atención y corrieron como locos.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Podríamos esperar aquí a que regresen… o caminar y buscarlos.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que, en realidad, Paula los estaba vigilando oculta en una esquina; con Migisuke amordazado y atado de pies y manos, forcejeando fútilmente. Ella sonreía satisfecha pues su plan para dejar a esos dos a solas había sido un éxito.

"Ahora todo depende de ti, Black Tiger" pensó con cierto aire de malicia y ahogando una perversa risilla.

Luego de varios intentos Raku y Tsugumi se rindieron y cesaron de gritar los nombres de sus extraviados compañeros. Convencidos de que más temprano que tarde aparecerían, continuaron caminando por las pintorescas calles de La Kalsa. Tsugumi, al darse cuenta de lo sugestiva que era la situación, sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que ella y Raku Ichijou habían paseado los dos solos sin que hubiese una razón de peso de por medio, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se recriminó a sí misma por estar haciéndose ideas equívocas de la situación.

"Nosotros venimos hasta acá para rescatar a la señorita" se repetía una y otra vez. No quería reconocerlo, porque para ella eso sería una infamia; pero, en el fondo, la verdad era que se sentía un poco feliz de haber venido hasta acá junto a él, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ella ya se había resignado hace apenas unos días a que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Pasaron cerca de una pastelería en donde el dueño estaba afuera del local ofreciendo una bandeja de _Cannoli _—pieza de repostería característico de la región siciliana, que consiste en una lámina de masa crujiente enrollada en forma de tubo y rellena de queso ricotta endulzado y otros ingredientes como lo pueden ser fruta, jalea, chocolate y más— recién elaborados que tenía en promoción especial al público. Cuando miró a Tsugumi acompañado de Raku, quedó completamente admirado por la belleza de la jovencita. Luego de observarles con atención, el pastelero concluyó que debía tratarse de una joven pareja de enamorados que habían venido de vacaciones o incluso de luna de miel a la ciudad, por lo que decidió hacerles un pequeño obsequio.

Los invitó con un ademán a acercarse, y éstos, curiosos, lo hicieron. El pastelero les ofreció como cortesía de la casa un _cannolo_ a cada uno envuelto en una servilleta de papel. Sabiendo que ellos al ser extranjeros no debían conocer el postre, pasó a decirles con grandilocuencia un pequeño discurso que le gustaba mucho utilizar para impresionar a los turistas:

_"Il Cannolo Siciliano rappresenta l'amor etra un Uomo e una Donna, la cialda che rappresenta la virilità, la durezza, avvolge in un abbraccio di protezione la ricotta, che rappresenta, con il suo candore, la morbidezza, la dolcezza e la delicatezza della Femminilità."_

Ambos japoneses no entendieron ni un ápice de lo que les había dicho, pero supusieron que solo les había dado una leve explicación del postre en sí. Continuaron su camino sin más preámbulos. Raku le dio un pequeño mordisco a su _cannolo_ para saber que tal sabía. Le pareció tan exquisito que invitó a Tsugumi a probar el suyo.

—Están tan dulces y cremosos —dijo Raku— que estoy seguro que a Paula le habría gustado probarlos.

—Lástima que ella no esté aquí.

Lo que no sabían era que la pequeña albina, una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente del local, se acercó junto con Migisuke —a quien aún llevaba amordazado y arrastrándolo de una cuerda como a un costal de basura— al local, y le compró toda la charola de cannoli al pastelero, haciendo que éste brincase de alegría.

Continuaron andando hasta que llegaron al _Foro Italico_, el bello paseo marítimo de la ciudad de Palermo. Un concurrido sitio peatonal, muy colorido por su extensa área verde, sus aceras de colores y el acceso marcado por dos altos tótems dorados de dos metros de alto. A lo largo del recorrido había esculturas con temas de la flora y fauna del Mediterráneo, y unas mil cuatrocientas pequeñas figuras de cerámica de vivos colores. Tanto Raku como Tsugumi admiraron boquiabiertos la extensa y pacífica vereda, que era como un respiro a todo ese aglomerado de edificios y tumulto de personas compactadas en angostas calles del que provenían. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, lo más hermoso y admirable del lugar era sin duda su preciosa vista al mar desde donde ambos pudieron apreciar, en la distancia, el imponente monte _Pellegrino_. Una llana y singular sensación de paz colmó sus corazones al pasearse ahí. Sintiéndose fatigados de tanto haber caminado sin parar desde la mañana, Raku y Tsugumi decidieron descansar en uno de los bancos.

"¿Por qué siento como si alguien nos estuviese observando?" Tsugumi se sentía un poco inquieta, pero al cabo de unos minutos lo dejó pasar. Aquella presencia no parecía ser realmente hostil o peligrosa.

El aura que ella había percibido no era otra que la de Paula, quien, desde uno de los balcones del palacio de _Butera_, a decenas de metros de ellos, vigilaba muy atenta la escena con sus binoculares y con Migisuke a su lado, desesperado por desatarse y huir de su victimaria.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Black Tiger? ¡Haz tu jugada!

—Tsugumi —murmuró Raku luego de unos considerables minutos de calma. Esta respingó al escucharle.

—¿S-sí?

—Necesito pedirte algo. —El muchacho se escuchaba tan serio al hablar que hasta la joven sicario se preocupó un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó con cierto aire de timidez pero al mismo tiempo aparentando rudeza.

—Ese sujeto tan extraño, el tal Oblivion. Él dijo que se encargaría de buscar a Chitoge por nosotros, y que por eso no era necesario que hiciéramos nada por el momento. Pero… todo su plan y las cosas que quiere que hagamos… esto no es lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando decidí venir hasta acá…

Raku, mientras hablaba, miraba nostálgico hacia el horizonte. Tanto él como su acompañante escuchaban el melódico sonido del mar, que por alguna razón parecía que evocaba los recuerdos y añoranzas de los tiempos en que el grupo se divertía alegremente, sin haber reparado nunca en que una separación tan abrupta como la que habían sufrido se les habría de presentar en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Diga lo que él diga —continuó— yo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. Quiero buscar a Chitoge por mi propia cuenta. Tsugumi, ¿me ayudarías a buscarla?

—¿Qué? Raku Ichijou, ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?

—Todo este camino… si accedí a esto es porque me imaginé que sería posible toparnos con Chitoge por casualidad.

—Pero Raku Ichijou, recuerda lo que nos dijo Oblivion. Si nos descubren…

—Esto no es lo que yo quería.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Por favor, Tsugumi, ayúdame a buscarla. Aún falta una semana, estoy seguro que si hablo con ella podremos cancelar la boda sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Todo será tan simple como recorrer la ciudad como turistas hasta que podamos encontrarla.

—Raku… Ichijou…

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente. La brisa marítima era suave y ondeaba el cabello de ambos al ritmo del arrullo de la marea y el quiebre de las olas estampándose en la arena. Tsugumi miraba hacia el cielo azul, Raku tenía los ojos apuntando al suelo. En un momento dado la joven sicario volteó discretamente a verle, y no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la lánguida expresión de su rostro.

"Raku Ichijo, tú debes de ser el que más estás sufriendo de todos…"

Jaló con delicadeza de la tela del chaleco de Raku. Éste se sorprendió tanto que volteó hacia ella. Tsugumi le miraba profundamente, con los ojos vidriosos y el rostro largo y melancólico.

—Está bien, te ayudaré. Vamos a buscar a la señorita por nuestra cuenta.

Raku sonrió agradecido—. Estoy seguro que la vamos a encontrar.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Luego de eso, Raku se incorporó y estiró su cuerpo.

—Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que vayamos de una vez a comprar los alimentos para preparar la cena, que pronto tendremos que volver al departamento.

—Espera, ¿qué pasará con Paula y el señor Migisuke?

—No te preocupes por ellos. De seguro regresarán solos al departamento si no nos encuentran. ¡En marcha!

—Sí.

Paula mordió con rabia el último _cannolo _que le quedaba, dejó escapar un frustrado chistido y arrojó los binoculares tan lejos como pudo. Decepcionada, se retiró del balcón arrastrando a un Migisuke que aún seguía maniatado y amordazado, preguntándose el porqué de su desgracia.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Cuando Raku y Tsugumi regresaron al departamento, se llevaron una sorpresa: tras haber abierto la puerta con la copia de llave que Oblivion les había dado, notaron que ni susodicho hacker ni su ordenador se encontraban a mitad de la sala como en la mañana. Gritaron su nombre y se pusieron a buscarlo. Tsugumi se dio cuenta que la puerta de una de las alcobas estaba cerrada con seguro y dedujo que probablemente él se encontraba ahí dentro. Le ordenó que abriese la puerta.

—Espera unos momentos, Seishirou, estoy ocupado.

Ella se extrañó, pero a la vez se sintió aliviada de ver que se encontraba a salvo. Raku desembolsó todo lo que habían comprado del supermercado, que no sólo eran víveres para cocinar, sino también artículos de limpieza como detergente para la ropa, fibras, guantes de plástico, escobas, etc… Una hora después llegaron Paula y Migisuke. Mientras la primera lucía muy molesta, el oficial estaba casi irreconocible de lo demacrado, sucio, abollado y traumatizado que había quedado. Por más que les preguntaron qué estuvieron haciendo desde que se separaron del grupo, ninguno de ellos les dijo nada.

Cuando Raku hubo terminado de preparar la cena, llamó a Oblivion para que se viniera a sentar con el resto. Él le gritó que mejor fuera a llevarle su plato a la habitación. Raku aceptó. Tocó la puerta tras ver que ésta continuaba cerrada con el seguro, y Oblivion, de manera inesperada y tajante, la entreabrió lo suficiente para coger su plato y la volvió a cerrar en las narices del japonés, no dándole ni tiempo siquiera de asomarse. Confundido, se dispuso a regresarse al comedor pero la voz del extravagante agente del Beehive le detuvo:

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Raku, por favor tráeme bastante bebida, que me estoy muriendo de sed, y de una vez unos tentempiés!

—¿C-cómo? —dijo y se giró hacia la puerta. "No entiendo nada. El día de ayer, cuando nos pusimos a cenar las pizzas, él se sentó junto a nosotros. ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo allá adentro?" pensó.

Se hizo de noche y, tras haberse dado un baño cada uno de ellos por turnos, el cuarteto de huéspedes se dispuso a dormir. Migisuke y Raku llamaron a la puerta donde Oblivion aún permanecía encerrado, pues esa era la habitación donde dormían los varones. Oblivion les contestó que si no era mucha molestia, ellos podían dormir en la sala, ya que él tendría que trabajar toda la noche y no los quería incomodar. Bastante disgustados, golpetearon la puerta ordenándole que los dejase entrar. Pero él solo la abrió un segundo para arrojarles en su cara los _futones_ y demás pertenencias que habían dejado adentro y cerrar con seguro de nuevo. Aún más molestos, le gritaron toda clase de injurias hasta que se dieron por vencidos.

"¿Qué es lo que nos estará ocultando?" Raku sospechaba cada vez más de su actitud. Sea lo que sea que él estuviese haciendo allá adentro, estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para averiguarlo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Oblivion se mordía el nudillo de su dedo índice, estresado, nervioso. Le preocupaba sobremanera lo que sus ojos veían a través del monitor, que iluminaba con su fría luz la mitad del cuarto. Los cristales de sus anteojos reflejaban siniestramente la imagen de la pantalla, ocultando sus ojos y haciendo lucir aún más pálida su tez.

"Esto se está saliendo de lo previsto… ahora mismo ya no estoy seguro si con los pocos hombres que tenemos para la operación vamos a ser capaces de…"

—¡Con un demonio, lo que faltaba! —Le habían entrado tan de repente unas enormes ganas de orinar que no se pudo contener ni por un instante. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el baño. Tan apurado estaba que ni siquiera se fijó en que había dejado la puerta entreabierta al correr, ni que había un sujeto parado a un lado de ésta, que había estado esperando pacientemente a que esto sucediera.

Raku aprovechó la oportunidad y se apresuró a entrar a la alcoba. Advirtió que en el rincón más lejano a la puerta yacía aquel enorme monitor encendido. Se acercó, movido por su sed de averiguar qué era lo que había estado escondiendo el hacker, a ver lo que había en la pantalla. Cuál fue su soberana y espeluznante sorpresa cuando sus ojos vislumbraron, anonadados, desorbitados y completamente estupefactos, la imagen satelital de lo que parecía ser el tejado de un restaurante, y a quienes estaban sentados junto a una redonda mesa de cristal.

—Chi… Chi… ¡Chitoge!

* * *

**NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO: **Para los que se preguntan qué fue lo que les dijo el pastelero a Raku y a Tsugumi cuando les regaló los cannoli, la frase más o menos se traduciría como: "El Cannolo siciliano representa el amor que hay entre un hombre y una mujer. La oblea, que representa la firmeza de la masculinidad, envuelve en un abrazo protector a la riccotta, que representa, con su suavidad, dulzura y delicadeza, a la feminidad."

*DavideC. - La Filosofia in pillole*


	20. Capítulo 18

Capítulo XVIII

Sentía como si su garganta se le cerrara a tal punto que el aliento comenzaba a faltarle. Desesperado, sin pensarlo, trató de acercarse aún más al monitor, pero sus movimientos fueron tan precipitados que tropezó y se estrelló de cara contra el piso. Mas ni el dolor de tan tremendo porrazo bastó para detenerlo. Como pudo, se arrastró hasta casi embarrar sus ojos en la enorme pantalla.

La nitidez de la escena oscilaba constantemente: de repente se enfocaba a tal punto que se apreciaban a gran detalle los rostros de todos quienes se hallaban ahí cenando alrededor de la elegante mesa de cristal; pero luego, a los pocos segundos, todo se volvía demasiado difuso como para discernir bien sus facciones. Raku, por un instante, pensó en tratar de ajustar él mismo la toma de la cámara, moverle al ratón inalámbrico y al teclado que yacían a un lado en el piso, buscar entre todos los comandos que se desplegaban a los costados de la imagen aquel que solucionase el problema; pero recapacitó al saberse un completo ignorante sobre el funcionamiento del programa o lo que quiera que fuese. En cambio, permaneció quieto, aferrándose al monitor fuertemente con ambas manos, incrédulo y con una sensación de vacío en el pecho que iba en aumento.

Aquella mujer tenía que ser Chitoge, no le cabía la menor de las dudas. ¡Pero se veía tan distinta! El pelo recogido, el vestido de noche, el maquillaje y toda esa aparatosa joyería que llevaba encima la hacían parecer de mucha mayor edad. Para colmo, aquel enorme listón rojo tan característico de ella, que siempre portaba sin importar ni la ocasión ni el peinado ni las prendas, brillaba por su ausencia. Las manos de Raku, que no paraban de apretar ansiosas los extremos del monitor, habían comenzado a temblar. Una gota de sudor cayó desde su mentón al piso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, al igual que su boca; ni siquiera pestañeaban. Sus labios y lengua se resecaron.

Ahogó una mueca de rabia cuando al fin prestó la atención debida y se dio cuenta que quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Chitoge era ni más ni menos que Maximiliano Benedetti. "Es ese maldito…" dijo entre dientes en cuanto lo hubo reconocido. Tanto él como la rubia se hallaban en compañía de una pareja de burgueses quienes lucían mucho mayores en edad a ellos. Raku, tan anonadado que ni siquiera era capaz de decidir qué hacer o qué pensar, siguió observando la escena, abobado, casi hipnotizado. Sus pensamientos poco a poco fueron quedando en blanco. Hasta que…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, _Romeo_?

La voz de Oblivion lo hizo estremecerse. Sus cabellos se tensaron como las púas de un erizo. Volteó, casi por mero reflejo, hasta toparse con la silueta del excéntrico hacker. Éste clavó en él una mirada que era casi imposible de descifrar. Sus labios se torcían en una mueca que llevaba impresa la frustración misma; su postura, la resignación; sus puños, el enojo.

—¿Cuándo fue que tú…? —tartajeaba Raku con la voz desencajada, mientras se incorporaba.

Agarró a Oblivion de los hombros y se puso a zarandearlo. Éste se limitó a cerrar los ojos, suspiró, esperó dos o tres segundos y, finalmente, lo detuvo sujetándolo de las muñecas.

—¿Cómo es que…? ¿En dónde se supone que…? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste…?

—Una pregunta a la vez, por favor —solicitó el hacker aparentando cierta frialdad, cuando lo cierto era que no podía estar más disgustado consigo mismo por las consecuencias de su terrible descuido—. ¿Desde cuándo? Pasé toda la noche anterior buscando y rastreando algunas transacciones comerciales y del registro civil hasta que los encontré. ¿Cómo? Tomé 'prestado' esta belleza de satélite que puede filmar sin problemas desde el espacio mientras no esté muy nublado. Desde que encontré la ubicación de la señorita la he estado siguiendo a través de esta preciosidad ¿En dónde están? En un restaurante de cinco estrellas. Y sobre la última pregunta: no quería que te enteraras porque ya sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esta manera tan estúpi…

—¿Y QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? —Raku le gritaba tan fuerte y desmesurado que incluso le salpicaba con su saliva—. ¡Si ya sabes en dónde está, entonces debemos ir por ella cuanto antes!

—No. No seas estúpido.

—¿Pero qué…?

Raku le soltó. Su cuerpo aún tiritaba y le respondía arrítmicamente. Se inclinó a mirar de vuelta al monitor. La terraza del restaurante, por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, era muy elegante y debía estar situada en una especie de edificio. O al menos esa impresión le daba. Trató de mover por sí mismo la vista de la cámara por si lograba divisar algo más del lugar, pero Oblivion le reprendió dándole un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza.

—No toques —le ordenó.

—¡Dime en dónde está! —vociferó de tal forma que Oblivion llegó a creer que se le había zafado un tornillo.

—¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó con un tonecillo de retórica.

—¿Cómo que para qué? —Se incorporó y, pasando de él, se dirigió a la salida—. Voy a ir por ella ahora mismo.

—Esto es el colmo… —Oblivion se pegó una palmada en la frente. Se lamentaba muchísimo su negligencia y su mala suerte, que lo habían arrastrado a tener que lidiar con semejante desastre.

Antes de que Raku pudiese alcanzar la perilla de la puerta, el hacker le sujetó con mano firme de su brazo izquierdo y le aplicó una llave que le hizo soltar un profundo y adolorido grito. Raku se preguntó a sí mismo de dónde un sujeto tan enclenque como él sacaba la fuerza para someterlo con tal facilidad, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Luego supuso que, quizá, no se trataba de una cuestión de poder sino de habilidad y técnica.

—A ver, "Romeo" —le dijo mientras lo empujaba de regreso—, ya que al parecer todo lo que expliqué ayer te ha entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra, quiero que mires esto:

Lo tumbó de rodillas frente al monitor. Se aseguró en todo momento de torcerle el brazo con la misma o mayor firmeza, pues quería asegurarse que el dolor lo mantuviera bien dócil. Mientras, con la otra mano se puso a operar el teclado y ratón que había en el piso.

—Presta mucha atención… —le susurró al oído. Raku aún forcejeaba, intentando inútilmente liberarse. La visión de la cámara satelital dejó de lado a Chitoge y a los otros y pasó a mostrar los alrededores del edificio—. ¿Ves a todos esos coches estacionados en las afueras del restaurante? ¿Por qué te imaginas que están ahí en lugar de haber entrado al estacionamiento del sitio? Míralos bien… Ellos no vinieron a cenar, no señor. Ahí se encuentran los _soldati _de la familia Benedetti, vigilando que nadie venga a intentar 'colarse sin invitación' a la cena. Si te llegaras a pasear cerca y te reconocen, ten por seguro que quedarás con más agujeros que una rueda de queso gruyer, ¿entiendes eso?

—¡Entonces llama a los demás! ¡Vayamos todos de una vez por ella…!

Oblivion no le dio ni tiempo de terminar su frase pues torció aún con más fuerza su brazo, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo.

—Ya deja de decir estupideces. Aunque fuéramos todos en este mismo instante a ese restaurante, no podríamos solos contra todos ellos. Ni siquiera seríamos capaces de acercarnos a la señorita Kirisaki, ya ni hablemos de escapar. Ten en cuenta que mientras estuviésemos lidiando con esos simios, tratando de hacernos paso, otros _soldati _llegarían al lugar. Y aunque los venciéramos también a ellos, llegarían otros, y después otros… En esta ciudad infestada de mafiosos nosotros no somos más que una manada de ratones en medio de un callejón repleto de gatos callejeros. Haber localizado a la señorita no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que vamos a necesitar para poder rescatarla. Es sólo a través del factor sorpresa que tendremos una leve oportunidad de lograrlo. Y para ello tengo que reunir más información y elaborar el plan meticulosamente en base a eso, para después movilizarnos en el momento más oportuno. ¿Entiendes?

—¡SUÉLTAME! —ordenó Raku, que no paraba de luchar por incorporarse pese a tener encima al hacker, llegando incluso a ignorar el punzante dolor de su brazo torcido tras su espalda.

El mismo Oblivion se sorprendió de la tenacidad del chico y de la fuerza de voluntad que demostraba poseer. No obstante, logró someterlo una vez más contra el piso y le sujetó de una pierna, pasando así a aplicarle un dolorosísimo _leglock _que terminó por subyugar por completo al japonés. Éste pegó un chillido de una potencia mucho mayor a las anteriores.

"Incluso yo mismo me llevé una sorpresa —reflexionaba en sus adentros el especialista en lo que tiraba con fuerza de la pierna de Raku—. Las escoltas que van con la señorita son demasiadas, muchas más de lo que calculé originalmente que serían. Y el número no disminuye sin importar a dónde vaya, incluso cuando la señorita no está con él. No logro entenderte, bastardo. Todas esas escoltas que le has encasquetado a la señorita Kirisaki dan la impresión de que tienes miedo de que ocurra un altercado en su contra en cualquier momento. No obstante… se supone que en la actualidad ya no queda una sola familia que se oponga a los Benedetti en todo Palermo; todas las que quedan en pie se han subordinado a ellos. Sus enemigos viven refugiados en las demás provincias, incapaces de hacerles un rasguño. Nuestro jefe no está en posición de traicionarte y, aunque lo hiciera, él nunca le haría daño a su propia hija. Entonces, ¿de quién la proteges? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Benedetti? ¿O a quién…?"

Un muy estrepitoso impacto sacó al hacker de sus pensamientos. Se volteó hacia donde la puerta de la habitación, la cual acababa de ser derribada con todo y seguro.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a gritar…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Paula —llamaba Tsugumi en voz baja a su compañera. Ambas ya se encontraban recostadas en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir y con la luz de la habitación apagada—. Paula… ¿ya te dormiste?

—No molestes —contestó Paula, irritada aunque tratando de aparentar apatía. La joven yacía recostada en sentido opuesto a Tsugumi—. Quiero dormir.

—Paula, yo… yo sólo quería saber… sólo quería que me dijeras si estás enojada conmigo.

La albina resopló de coraje, hizo un puchero, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y estrujó con ansiedad su almohada. En efecto, tal y como Tsugumi había señalado, ella no había dejado de ponerle muy mala cara cada que la veía o cada que intentaba entablarle conversación.

—Es que —continuó— desde que regresaste te he notado muy molesta. ¿Pasó algo cuando nos separamos? ¿Estas enfadada porque Raku Ichijou y yo te dejamos a solas con ese policía? ¿No me digas que…?

—¡Cállate! —Se giró hacia ella—. ¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta contigo, Black Tiger! ¡No puedo creer que hayas desaprovechado la oportunidad tan valiosa que te di!

—A… ¿a qué te refieres?

Paula dio un azote al suelo y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre el _futon_—. ¡Esa tarde te di una oportunidad única de estar a solas con ese soquete y no hiciste nada! No puedo creer que todavía sigas tan indecisa luego de tanto tiempo, ¡simplemente no lo entiendo!

—¿Qué? —Las mejillas de la sicario se ruborizaron—. ¿Entonces lo hiciste adrede?

—Black Tiger —la jovencita gateó hasta quedar cara a cara con Tsugumi, a quien le invadieron los nervios—, ¿en verdad estás bien con esto?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tus sentimientos. ¿En verdad está bien para ti dejar las cosas como están? ¿Es que nunca vas a hacer nada?

Tsugumi giró el rostro hacia otro lado. Cabizbaja, dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de responder:

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, Paula, no hay nada entre él y yo. Nunca lo habrá… porque a quién él ama es a la señorita. Yo sólo soy…

—¡Ese es el problema contigo!

—¿Qué?

—Todo este tiempo has estado poniendo de excusa que él es el novio de la señorita Chitoge. De seguro te la pasas pensado idioteces como: 'Esto es lo mejor para los tres' o 'no puedo traicionar la confianza de la señorita' o qué sé yo. ¡Pero mira ahora cómo están las cosas! Ellos ahora mismo no son nada y la señorita hasta se va a casar con otro hombre, pero aún así no has hecho nada. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Qué te detiene?

—¡No, Paula! —Tsugumi golpeó el suelo con frustración, rechinando los dientes—. ¡Que no! ¡La señorita a quién ama es a Raku Ichijou! ¡Es por eso que nosotras debemos…!

—¿Y qué tal si no resulta ser cierto? —gritó a todo pulmón, interrumpiéndole—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a seguirte aferrando a esa excusa por siempre?

—El señor Claude —respondió ahora con voz temblorosa, dubitativa—, y Raku Ichijou… Si ellos están seguros que esto es una farsa, entonces…

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué vas a hacer si no es así? ¡Contéstame!

Tsugumi enmudeció y clavó los ojos en el piso.

—Si tú lo quisieras, Black Tiger —dijo Paula—, podrías simplemente pedir ser la escolta personal de la señorita y venirte a vivir con ella; no sería ningún problema pasarte a la otra familia ahora que las bandas han hecho un pacto, para seguir sirviéndole. ¿Por qué te arriesgas de esta forma para traerla de vuelta?

—¡No, Paula! ¡No lo estoy haciendo por eso! ¡Lo hago porque…!

—¡Ah, ya sé por qué! Porque no sólo no te quieres separar de la señorita Chitoge, no. Tú quieres que ella regrese con ese bobo ¡porque así podrás estar al lado tanto de ella como de él! ¿Me equivoco?

—¡Cállate! —ordenó ladeando la cabeza. Cada palabra de Paula le punzaba de forma inmisericorde en el pecho—. ¡Tú no entiendes que todo esto fue por mi culpa! ¡Es mi deber emendar mis errores y…!

Paula tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su amiga, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Deja de poner excusas tontas. Date cuenta… date cuenta que dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas, estos podrían ser los últimos días que podrás pasar al lado de ese hombre. Si no le confiesas tus sentimientos y nunca más lo vuelves a ver, ¿vas a estar bien con eso? Responde: ¿en verdad quieres esto, Black Tiger?

No hubo respuesta verbal. En su lugar, Tsugumi se quedó mirando a Paula con los ojos humedecidos, con la expresión de una niña pequeña extraviada en un centro comercial a punto de entrar en pánico. Sorbía por la nariz, conteniendo el inminente llanto que amenazaba con escapársele. Finalmente tomó entereza, cerró los ojos y retiró poco a poco las manos de su amiga de sus mejillas. Justo en ese momento, se oyó el profundo grito de alguien en el otro extremo del departamento.

—¿Esa voz no es de…? —preguntó Paula.

—¡RAKU ICHIJOU!

Corrieron hasta la habitación de enfrente. Tsugumi, tras verificar que la puerta estaba cerrada con el pestillo, la derribó de inmediato con una potente patada. Cuando miro la escena, en donde Raku estaba siendo torturado en el suelo con una llave a la pierna que Oblivion le aplicaba con fuerza, su mandíbula se vino abajo.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el hacker antes de que la enfurecida asesina de cabellos azabaches lo mandase a volar contra el muro de un puñetazo. Sus anteojos cayeron y rodaron por el suelo.

—Raku Ichijou —tomó al desfallecido entre sus brazos—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué le estabas haciendo, pervertido? —vociferó Paula señalándolo con oprobio—. ¿No me digas que además de lolicon también eres…?

—Paula… Tsugumi… —balbucía Raku entre quejidos de dolor—, ese sujeto… él ya localizó a Chitoge y nos lo estaba ocultando.

—¿Cómo dices? —Tsugumi junto con Paula se giraron hacia el monitor, y los ojos de ambas casi se les salieron de las cuencas al observar el video—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¡RESPONDE!

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó un Migisuke que acababa de llegar alarmado por todo el escándalo—. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le pasó a Raku-kun?

"Y yo me pregunto —pensaba Oblivion, tirado en el suelo, con los demenciales gritos de todos martillando su ya de por sí adolorida cabeza—, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando cuando dejé a estos locos quedarse a dormir aquí? ¡Ah, sí! en mi querida Paula… Bien. No me arrepiento de nada."

Para el excéntrico hacker, explicarles a las dos agentes la situación no iba a ser trabajo fácil. La manera en que Raku había dado a conocer su versión de los hechos, lo había dejado muy mal parado ante sus ojos. Pero tenía que hacer el intento, todo sea por evitar que la situación se le saliera aún más de las manos.

—Muy bien, infeliz —le espetó Tsugumi—, será mejor que nos expliques por qué no nos dijiste que ya habías localizado a la señorita.

—Tú misma lo acabas de ver —contestó luego de llevarse un pañuelo a su ensangrentada nariz—. Sabía que si se enteraban se harían una idea equivocada de la situación y cometerían alguna estupidez. ¡Y vaya que si no me defraudaron! Es más: ¡rompieron todas mis expectativas! Entiendan de una buena vez que aunque ya haya localizado a la señorita todavía es muy pronto para que podamos hacer algo. Tenemos que esperar para que…

—¡Esperar una mierda! —profirió Raku con enfado—. Vayamos de una vez por ella.

—Por enésima vez: no sólo es encontrarla y ya. Ahora que ya la tenemos ubicada necesitamos elaborar un plan. Tengo que reunir más información. Debo de cerciorarme muy bien cuál de todos los posibles lugares es en el que ella podría estar presente cuando hagamos nuestra jugada, conseguir los planos de cada uno de los posibles sitios, estudiarlos, hacer tiempos, decidir en qué momento exacto comenzar la operación. Instruir y preparar a cada miembro y…

—Tsugumi, Paula, en marcha. —Raku le había ignorado por completo y se alistaba rumbo a la puerta.

—Seishirou, te ordeno que detengas a ese idiota —dijo Oblivion con autoridad.

Tsugumi, cabizbaja, pasó a sujetar a Raku del brazo.

—Él tiene razón —le susurró—. Aún es muy pronto.

—Tiene que haber una manera… —dijo Raku entre dientes, su mirada denotaba una tremenda frustración.

—Si quieres que la haya, entonces ¡déjame hacer mi trabajo! —Oblivion se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro del chico—. Aprende a mirar el lado lleno del vaso, jovencito. ¡Mírala! Por fin la encontramos, ahora sólo debemos planear nuestra jugada.

—¡Esperar mierda! Ya estuve esperando durante muchísimo tiempo. No necesitamos complicar las cosas. Sólo tenemos que llegar a Chitoge y escapar con ella. Mientras más pronto lo hagamos, mejor.

—Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de cómo son las cosas, mozalbete, y es mi culpa por haber sido demasiado indulgente con ustedes. Entiéndelo de una vez: soy yo quién está a cargo de esta misión. Yo decido cómo se hacen las cosas. Vamos a esperar hasta uno o dos días antes de la boda antes de ir a por la señorita. Aprovecharemos todo el tiempo disponible para recaudar cuanta información podamos y trazar el mejor plan posible. Si no nos preparamos adecuadamente, no vamos a poder lograrlo ¿entiendes? No te estoy pidiendo permiso ni estoy tratando de persuadirte, te estoy diciendo cómo van a hacerse las cosas. Puede ser que en tu clan se la pasen consintiendo cada una de tus estupideces, pero yo no me voy a arriesgar a que la misión fracase por tus caprichos. Se harán las cosas a mi modo, te guste o no.

Raku apretó los puños. Más que molesto, se veía insatisfecho. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, emitía gruñidos por lo bajo, como si se estuviera aguantando unas enormes ganas de gritar y maldecir.

—Por cierto —el hacker entre tanto, caminaba de regreso a su lugar frente al monitor—: Seishirou, Paula, Aiba, a partir de este momento Raku Ichijou tiene prohibido pisar un pie fuera del departamento. Ustedes se asegurarán de ello. Es una orden.

—¿Qué? —Gritaron casi al unísono los cuatro.

—Ya no puedo seguirme arriesgando a que este remedo de Romeo intente actuar por su cuenta. Hay muchas, demasiadas cosas en riesgo para que todo se eche a perder por los actos impulsivos y estúpidos de un niño llorón y berrinchudo que ni siquiera fue capaz de evitar que su novia se largara con otro hombre.

Raku ya no pudo contenerse más: corrió, ante la mirada atónita de todos, y le conectó un derechazo en la mejilla a Oblivion que mandó a volar de nueva cuenta sus anteojos. El hacker, sin embargo, encajó el golpe y aprovechó para agarrar del brazo a su atacante y aplicarle una llave de judo que lo estampó de espaldas contra el suelo. Tsugumi reaccionó con cólera y alzó a Oblivion contra la pared, sujetándolo con una sola mano por el cuello de la playera.

—¿Tú también, Seishirou? —hablaba Oblivion con dificultad—. ¿Vas a ponerte del lado de ese inepto? ¿Hace falta que te recuerde quién está a cargo?

—No confío en ti —sentenció ella con fría y punzante voz mientras le enterraba como puñales sus ojos asesinos.

—¡Qué lástima! —respondió él con ironía.

Tsugumi chasqueó la lengua y lo arrojó al suelo. Luego ordenó al resto que 'dejaran solo a ese infeliz' y se retiró de la habitación azotando la puerta. Migisuke ayudó a Raku a levantarse.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Los ojos de aquel maduro y un tanto regordete hombre brillaron y se abrieron como platos al momento de ver a la pareja recién salida del edificio.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa! —exclamó con una sobreactuada sonrisa. Se acercó donde ellos en compañía de un serio y enigmático hombre, alto y canoso, que caminaba a su costado—. Mi querido sobrino, no había tenido el gusto de verte desde que regresaste a la ciudad. ¡Ven, salúdame! ¿Qué has estado haciendo, eh? ¡Cuéntame!

Aunque por dentro Maximiliano Benedetti se maldecía su suerte, accedió a estrechar manos y darse un pequeño abrazo con él.

—Lo lamento mucho —le dijo a su tío—. He estado muy ocupado con los preparativos y algunos otros asuntos.

Luego de eso, aquel alegre hombre de bigote y medio calvo clavó de inmediato su mirada en la prometida de su sobrino.

—Ya lo creo que sí, hijo, ya lo creo que sí… ¿Así que es ella, eh? —añadió con voz cantarina—. Es la primera vez que la veo. ¡Oh, pero si es preciosa! ¡Te sacaste la lotería, muchacho! ¿Qué estás esperando para presentarme a tu prometida, eh?

Chitoge, mientras tanto, se volteó hacia el silencioso acompañante del tío de Maximiliano. No le gustó para nada la forma tan fría e insistente en que éste le observaba, que contrastaba con la simpatía irradiada por el otro señor. Maximiliano por su lado pasó a hacer la presentación de manera formal:

—Chitoge, él es mi tío: Paolo Benedetti. Tío, le presento a mi prometida: Chitoge Kirisaki.

—Es un placer conocerlo —Chitoge saludó con una cordial reverencia, flexionando brevemente las rodillas e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Al contrario, el placer es mío —correspondió el gesto.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue mi abuelo? —preguntó Maximiliano.

—No debes preocuparte por él, hijo —contestó Paolo—. Él ha estado muy alegre desde tu regreso. No para de hablarnos de lo encantadora que es su futura nieta y de lo complacido que está. ¡Deberías oírlo! Bien podríamos asumir sin miramientos que su estado ha mejorado y todo gracias a ti, muchacho —rió.

—Lo visitaré de vuelta una vez que haya terminado mis asuntos. Mientras ese día llega, les suplico que continúen cuidando de él como hasta el momento.

—Hablando de ello —por fin se hubo animado a hablar el estoico viejo que escoltaba a Paolo—, le informo, señor, que la Comisión ha solicitado que en la mayor brevedad posible, comparezca y rectifique ante ellos su condición como el futuro capo de nuestra familia. Hay algunos asuntos substanciales que los representantes de las otras familias desearían tratar con usted cuanto antes.

—Me encargaré de todo una vez haya contraído matrimonio con mi enamorada. Hasta ese entonces, le suplico que usted y mis tíos se sigan haciendo cargo en mi ausencia.

—Como usted mande, señor.

Tras uno o dos minutos de trivial plática, Paolo Benedetti y su acompañante pasaron a retirarse alegando que tenían cosas por hacer. Chitoge los miró alejándose por unos momentos. Luego se giró hacia Max y se percató de que, para gran sorpresa de ella, éste se encontraba con el rostro tenso, molesto; y con un inexplicable dejo de rencor en su mirada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó la joven.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

El castaño encaminó a Chitoge rumbo a la limusina que aguardaba por ellos frente a la entrada del edificio.

—¿Así que él es uno de tus tíos? —volvió a preguntar la rubia.

—Así es.

—¿Y quién era la otra persona?

—Él es el _Consigliere _de nuestra familia, la mano derecha de mi abuelo, así como en su momento lo fue de mi padre. Su nombre es Mario Andolini. Él es quien prácticamente se ha estado haciendo cargo de todos los asuntos diplomáticos desde que la salud de mi abuelo decayó.

—Ya veo… —susurró.

—Chitoge.

—¿Sí?

—No te fíes de ellos. Aunque no lo demuestren y finjan tratarte con respeto, en estos momentos lo cierto es que no podrían repudiarte más. Por mucho que intenten aparentar lo contrario, no son más que lobos con piel de oveja, así que ten mucho cuidado.

Chitoge miró de reojo cómo el joven italiano apretaba su tembloroso puño al momento de decirle tales palabras. La rubia suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—'Lobos con piel de oveja…' tú debes saber de eso mejor que nadie —espetó de manera fría y sin reparos. Maximiliano no le contestó.

Karen les estaba aguardando con la puerta del vehículo abierta, listo para ser abordado rumbo a la mansión.

Eran las once y media de la noche en la ciudad de Palermo. Dentro de poco sólo iban a faltar cinco escasos días para que la boda entre la hija del máximo jefe de la organización criminal norteamericana conocida como 'The Beehive', y el nieto del Don de los _Benedetti_, familia de la Cosa Nostra, se llevase a cabo.

Fin de la segunda parte.

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. Capítulo Especial 2

Capítulo Especial  


—¡Raku! ¡Raku, por aquí! —gritaba a todo pulmón la rubia jovencita, con suma alegría y un entusiasmo inigualable. Tan dulce, tan armoniosa era la melodía de su voz, que todos los jóvenes varones que iban transitando por aquella callecilla del centro de la ciudad, inevitablemente voltearon al oírla.

¡Y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron! Pues ante sus ojos se hallaba ni más ni menos que una despampanante chica, cuyas facciones iban entre extranjeras y locales, de larga y sedosa melena dorada y unos enormes ojos que brillaban cuales zafiros bajo los rayos del sol; ataviada en un exquisito vestido de encaje de color rosa pastel, prácticamente idéntico al de una costosa muñeca de aparador. Todos los muchachos al verla de inmediato se sintieron flechados, como si acabasen de caer irremediablemente enamorados a primera vista de su hermosura. Se preguntaron quién podría ser el gran afortunado a quien su nombre ella clamaba con tanta efusión. De seguro su novio tenía que ser uno de esos rompecorazones que sólo llegas a conocer una vez en la vida: alguien con mucho dinero, fama, poder, el porte de un actor de Hollywood y muy carismático. Menuda decepción, o más que decepción, menudo coraje y rabia sintieron al mirar a tan simplón y ordinario sujeto caminar hacia ella con toda naturalidad y desfachatez.

—¡Chitoge! ¡Buenos días! —saludó el fulano a su chica aireando la mano desde la distancia. La preciosa rubia comenzó a acercarse a él.

"¿Ese es su novio?" pensaba uno que otro de los escépticos espectadores, con la mirada atónita y la quijada hacia lo más bajo. "¡Pero eso es imposible! Una belleza como ella no podría…"

—Bueno días, _darling_. —Chitoge no desaprovechó el momento: antes de que su enamorado pudiera reaccionar, se aferró de su brazo, acción que avergonzó al susodicho en el acto—. ¿Listo para nuestra cita de fin de semana?

—¡C-chitoge! —replicó él por lo bajo, con la mejillas desbordadas de rubor. La manera en que su 'novia' se le había acercado sin previo aviso fue más que suficiente para dejarlo sin saber ni cómo reaccionar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El grupo de jóvenes envidiosos sólo se dedicaron a observar, aún más impactados que en un inicio, la escena. Había entre ellos un par de espectadores quienes eran compañeros de escuela de la pareja. Ellos los conocían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y, por lo tanto, no les sorprendía en absoluto verlos así. "No se podría esperar menos de alguien como Ichijou" pensó uno de ellos, con una mezcla de rencor y admiración.

"¡Bastardo!" era, en cambio, el pensamiento unánime de los demás espectadores. Las miradas de celos y de mala voluntad no se dejaron esperar. Tan penetrantes e intensas que Raku incluso podía sentirlas a sus espaldas, como a una especie de aura malévola conspirando en su contra.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? —le dijo Chitoge luego de haber emitido una pícara risilla. Jamás se imaginó que ver a su _queridito_ así de avergonzado, por causa suya, resultaría tan divertido y gratificante—. Estoy acompañando a mi novio a nuestra cita, como cualquier chica lo haría.

—Bueno, sí… —Raku no estaba seguro de qué responder. Actuar como novios era el deber de ambos y algo a lo que él ya debería estar por demás acostumbrado—. Pero no creo que sea necesario que lleguemos hasta estos extremos para…

—¡En marcha!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue arrastrado por ella. Ni el tiempo tuvo de reaccionar, mucho menos las fuerzas para resistírsele; todo lo que atinó a hacer fue suspirar y ponerse a pensar en cómo la actitud de su compañera seguía igual de rara, igual de inquietante que durante los últimos cinco días. Se temía que, de un momento a otro, el estado de ánimo de ella cambiase de nuevo y le metiese, sin previo aviso, una buena tunda; que le gritase, furiosa y apenada, por un supuesto exceso de confianza de su parte —aún cuando en realidad él no había sido responsable de nada—. "En cualquier momento… debo estar preparado" se decía a sí mismo mientras contemplaba la cabeza de Chitoge recargada en su hombro. Mientras tanto, se percató de que sus mejillas ahora estaban ardiendo y su corazón le retumbaba con fuerza dentro del pecho.

No supo ni en qué momento exacto fue que pasó, solamente que para cuando cayó en cuenta, Chitoge había dejado de tomarle del brazo para ahora abrazarlo por la cintura. Ante tremenda situación, su mente quedó completamente en blanco durante al menos unos cuantos segundos. "¡Chitoge! ¿Qué haces?" quería decir, pero las palabras se negaban a brotar de sus labios. Se había puesto demasiado nervioso y amedrentado como para hablar.

Y es que Chitoge se veía tan a gusto, tan cómoda, tan satisfecha, que pensó en que interrumpirla de ese estado quizás no sería una buena idea.

"Quizás lo mejor sea esperar a que ella me hable primero, así sabré qué debo hacer y qué no" concluyó.

—Oye, queridito —le susurró Chitoge, con una entonación chispeante y saturada de candor—, ¿recuerdas la última vez que fuimos al parque de atracciones?

—¿Q-qué? —Raku tuvo que espabilar—. S-sí... ¡Sí! Fue hace unos cuantos meses.

No hubo más palabras. La pareja siguió su rumbo caminando a paso lento y sereno, con la mirada un tanto morbosa de los peatones acechándoles.

"¿Qué debería hacer yo? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. Todos nos observan. No es que me moleste ni nada, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero… Chitoge, ella es la única que me viene abrazando así mientras caminamos. Se supone que somos novios, ¿yo debería entonces hacer lo mismo?"

Recordó aquella última ocasión hacía ya más de un año, cuando trató de caminar junto a Chitoge abrazándola del hombro, y las consecuencias que esto trajo —una llave que lo mandó contra el suelo—. No obstante, todos los estaban viendo, sería una desfachatez que solamente fuera ella la que se estuviese aferrando a él con cariño. Con un poco de indecisión y miedo, levantó su mano y la posó en el hombro de Chitoge. De inmediato cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros preparándose para la posible violenta reacción. Uno, dos, tres… pasaron los segundos, y nada. Abrió los ojos y miró que ella permanecía igual de tranquila y contenta. Raku suspiró de alivio.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a comer algo antes de llegar al parque —sugirió Chitoge, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? Oye, pero ¿no preferirías que compráramos algo de comida en el parque?

—No, quiero que esta vez vayamos a un restaurante lindo.

Raku tragó saliva. Jaló del cuello de su playera para dejar entrar un poco de aire a su pecho y miró hacia el cielo durante un par de segundos.

—De… de acuerdo —le contestó, de una forma un tanto pausada y en voz baja.

La jovencita sonrió agradecida. Una vez más, comenzó a arrastrar a su supuesto novio rumbo a una de las zonas más concurridas del distrito de Bonyari.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Chitoge… ¡no te me pegues tanto! —le susurró a su falsa novia, mientras los dos caminaban en dirección al parque de diversiones—. Q-que siento que en cualquier momento alguien va a venir a matarme.

Ahora, los ojos de los peatones volteaban a verlos con mayor intensidad que antes. Las miradas de odio y resentimiento, Raku las podía percibir detrás de él, como a un centenar de cuchillos a pocos centímetros de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

—¿No me digas que te mueres de vergüenza, eh, queridito?

—Pues sí, también —Raku sufrió de un bochorno y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro—. Pero ese no es el punto.

—Pues yo también —le aseguró Chitoge, aunque por la forma tan suave y despreocupada en que se lo había dicho, junto a su sonrisa, no lo parecía en lo absoluto—, pero sabes que no tenemos otra alternativa. Te dije que hoy Claude iba a estar vigilándonos durante todo el día. —Mentira. Ella en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos su protector —, así que nos tenemos que aguantar. Además, dentro de poco vamos a cumplir dos años desde que empezamos a salir, es ilógico que aún te avergüences por caminar abrazados en una cita. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí. Pero…

Chitoge estaba en lo cierto, mas había algo en toda esa supuesta actuación que no le dejaba a Raku asumirla simplemente como tal. Su corazón latía fuerte, se aceleraba a mil por hora, y cada vez le costaba más y más trabajo mantener la compostura.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —se cuestionaba Chitoge entre tanto, pues sabía muy bien que Raku comenzaba a sospechar—. Bueno, ya qué más da…"

Por dentro, su corazón y su mente aún luchaban contra la indecisión y la inseguridad, ahora combinadas también con el miedo, con la incertidumbre de un futuro que amenazaba con alcanzarla más temprano que tarde. Quería encontrar la solución a su dilema, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba también olvidarse de todo y dedicarse a vivir el presente con toda la intensidad del mundo, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en estos instantes.

Llegaron a una esquina. Antes de que el semáforo les diera el pase, varios vehículos transitaron diligentes frente a la pareja. Entre ellos, hubo uno en particular que llamó fuertemente la atención de Raku: una limusina blanca, la cual marchó despacio justo frente a sus ojos. Raku alcanzó a entrever el rostro de un joven detrás del cristal a medio subir de la ventanilla trasera. Los ojos del desconocido se clavaron tanto en Chitoge como en él, detalle que Raku no pudo pasar por alto. No era como si aquel enigmático personaje sólo se hubiese sentido atraído por la escena que estaban dando, al igual que el resto de peatones curiosos, no. Detrás de la fría mirada del sujeto, quien por sus facciones parecía ser originario de otro país, se podía evidenciar sin ningún equívoco que les observaba con otra intensión; como si de alguna manera él supiese quienes son. Los miraba como lo haría alguien que al fin había encontrado lo que tanto había estado buscando.

—Chitoge, ¿viste eso?

—¿Ver qué?

—El sujeto que iba en esa limusina nos estaba observando muy raro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No lo viste? Era un joven que tenía toda la pinta de extranjero. En mi vida recuerdo haber visto antes su cara. Nos observaba con mucha atención, como si él ya nos conociera. Especialmente a ti, Chitoge. No paraba de mirarte fijamente.

Chitoge soltó una risilla.

—Tonto, es normal que se nos queden mirando si vamos así. De eso se trata.

Raku se ruborizó. Por lo visto, a Chitoge le divertía muchísimo su actitud abochornada.

—¡Que no! No era esa clase de mirada. Era más como si él te hubiese reconocido de alguna parte.

—Si no te conociera —dijo Chitoge, con un pequeño desliz de puya—, pensaría que estás celoso de que alguien se me quedara mirando así.

—¿Qué? —Raku se puso, sin llegar a saber de tan vergonzosa reacción, rojo como el interior de una sandía —. ¿Por qué habría de sentirme celoso sólo porque alguien te estaba mirando? Si ese sujeto supiera que por dentro eres como una go…

La manera en que Chitoge, sin dejar de sonreírle, le apretó del brazo, fue tan brutal que Raku por un instante temió que ella sería capaz de arrancárselo de tajo si él osaba completar la oración. El semáforo por fin les dio el pase. Cruzaron la avenida y continuaron su camino.

"Caramba, parece que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar… —decía Chitoge en sus pensamientos, con el rostro mirando hacia el otro lado pues no quería que Raku notase lo molesta que se había puesto a causa de su comentario a medias—. ¿Es que esa impresión que tiene de mí no se le va a quitar jamás? Digo, yo sé que no he sido precisamente una santa con él, pero no me parece justo que él siga pensando esas cosas sobre mí. Está bien, acepto que yo aún sigo viéndolo como a un torpe, un estúpido y un bueno para nada con nada de tacto. Pero aún así creo que la impresión que tenía de él ha cambiado muchísimo desde aquel entonces. Me pregunto qué tanto ha cambiado la manera en que él me ve desde que nos conocimos…"

_"—Eres muy diferente del tipo de chica que me gusta, eres violenta, terca, poco femenina, nada sexy. Pero... yo... yo no te odio."_

—Oye, Raku —musitó Chitoge, con voz taciturna. Su compañero, algo preocupado, volteó a mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú aún piensas que yo soy una mujer muy violenta y poco femenina?

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" se preguntó Raku. Ahora sí que había quedado verdaderamente dislocado. No tenía idea de qué o cómo responderle.

—¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Y por qué de repente tú…?

—Sólo contesta y ya —le dictaminó ella, tajante y sin disposición en lo absoluto a negociaciones.

Raku giró por inercia el rostro hacia el otro lado. Tras pensarlo por uno o dos segundos, tratando de anticipar las posibles reacciones de su a veces inestable e impredecible _novia_ —y que, para colmo, se había estado comportando más raro de lo normal estos últimos días—, pasó a decirle:

—Siendo honesto —dijo, un poco inhibido y cabizbajo—, debo reconocer que ya no eres tan violenta conmigo como lo eras antes. No, pensándolo mejor: tu manera de ser conmigo sí que ha cambiado mucho. Al principio no hacíamos otra cosa que pelear y siempre terminabas echándome a mí la culpa de todo. Pero siento que cada día que pasa es más raro que nos peleemos como hacíamos al principio. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que me golpeaste con todas tus fuerzas. —Raku se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió como si todo lo que acabase de decir le pareciera amargamente gracioso.

—Ya veo —susurró Chitoge. Y luego guardo silencio durante el resto de la caminata.

Raku se preguntó el porqué de esa respuesta tan seca. Se esperaba que Chitoge le contestase de forma mordaz, dejándolo mal parado, burlándose de él; lo usual en ella. Pero no fue así. Aquello comenzaba a preocuparle un poco.

Finalmente, llegaron al parque de diversiones. De inmediato se dispusieron a explorar el sitio, guiados en gran parte por el desbordante optimismo de la rubia, quien se divertía y emocionaba como una niña pequeña ante cada atracción, juego y puesto de comida con el que se topaban. Actitud bastante contrastante con la monotonía en la que habían caído casi todas sus citas a aquel lugar desde hacía ya más de un año. Se subieron a varios juegos mecánicos, entraron a la casa de los espejos, asistieron a un espectáculo al aire libre, compraron algodón de azúcar. Había momentos en que Chitoge salía corriendo a mirar algún local que le había llamado mucho la atención, y Raku no tenía más opción que correr detrás de ella hasta terminar exhausto. Una vez la alcanzaba, le reprendía diciendo que con toda la gente que había ella podría perderse de vista, que debía de tener más cuidado. Chitoge sólo le sonreía, como si sus intentos fallidos por ser protector no fueran más que un chiste para ella; actitud que estresaba y desesperaba aún más a Raku.

Un par de horas más tarde acordaron ir a descansar a un banco de una zona verde, lejos de todo el bullicio del aglomerado de gente y atracciones mecánicas. Como si una de esas tantas maquinaciones funestas de su suerte fuera de nueva cuenta la responsable, Chitoge, al dar un paso en falso, se quebró el tacón de su zapatilla, perdiendo el equilibrio. Raku de inmediato reaccionó y trató de sujetarla por el brazo, pero lo hizo con tal torpeza que lo único que consiguió fue agravar el tropiezo y caer junto con ella al césped.

Chitoge terminó tendida bocarriba, con Raku encima de ella y aprisionándole los brazos con los suyos; con los rostros de ambos peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Raku trató de incorporase, mas no pudo. Con cada torpe intento lo único que hacía era ejercer aún más presión sobre el cuerpo de Chitoge, a quien estaba aplastando con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Aún se encontraba demasiado aturdido por la caída como para poder coordinarse bien. Chitoge apretó los dientes a causa del dolor y tensó sus músculos.

—¡Chitoge! —gritó Raku—. ¡N-no es lo que tú piensas! Yo… yo sólo…

"Siempre es lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón él y yo hemos siempre terminamos en las situaciones más raras que uno podría imaginarse —pensó Chitoge mientras los recuerdos de embarazosas situaciones en concreto, como los dos incidentes en las aguas termales, los baños públicos, el preludio a su cumpleaños número diecisiete y su funesta cita durante el April's Fools, venían a su mente—. Y es ahí donde no puedo contenerme y lo golpeo. Es por culpa de esta mala suerte y la manera en que reacciono que él siempre me ha visto como a una mujer violenta…"

Raku, temiendo la más que predecible reacción de su chica para estos casos, apretó los ojos y se preparó para la inminente golpiza que lo habría de mandar a volar por los aires.

_"Pero ya estoy cansada de esto…"_

Sin embargo, y para gran sorpresa del chico, la resistencia de Chitoge desapareció y su cuerpo poco a poco se fue relajando.

_"Si al menos por una sola vez dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso. Si al menos una sola vez…, si al menos una sola vez no fuese yo la que lo termina alejando de mí cada vez que lo tengo así de cerca…"_

—Chitoge, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Raku, medio nervioso, medio preocupado.

—Sí. Estoy bien —susurró Chitoge en respuesta. A partir de ahí ya no hizo nada salvo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, quieta, dócil, como si simple y llanamente se mantuviese a la expectativa de algo.

Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro chocando sobre sus rostros. Raku, por su lado, ya no fue capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando; todo lo que hizo de ahí en adelante fue perderse en el profundo azul de aquellos ojos que yacían frente a los suyos. Unos ojos indefensos y que, por primera vez desde que él lograba recordar, lucían apacibles, transparentes y sinceros.

_"Y descubrir cómo podrían haber terminado estos momentos si yo no los hubiese siempre interrumpido. Descubrir qué es lo hubiera seguido después."_

Chitoge, al cabo de unos instantes, tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Su corazón palpitaba con tal ímpetu que era como si el pecho le fuese a reventar con cada latido. Un segundo se le figuraba una eternidad. Si algo iba a ocurrir, si algo tenía que suceder, fuera lo que fuera, quería que pasara de una buena vez, pues ya no iba a poder seguir soportando la espera por más tiempo.

No poca fue su sorpresa cuando, de repente y sin más, dejó de sentir el peso de Raku encima de ella. Abrió rápidamente los ojos. Y vio que él ya había encontrado la manera de incorporarse sin lastimarla. Ahora mismo Raku estaba inclinado junto a ella, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Discúlpame. No era mi intención —le dijo como si se estuviese haciendo completamente responsable del accidente. O quizás sólo le estaba pidiendo disculpas por haber estado arriba de ella de esa forma tan vergonzosa.

Chitoge intentó responder, pero de sus labios sólo salió un seco y abobado 'Ahh'. En cuanto hubo terminado de ponerse de pie, Raku de inmediato comenzó a revisarle los brazos en busca de posibles raspones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste? —le preguntó.

—Era de imaginarse —susurró Chitoge con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué? ¿Chitoge? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, nada. No te preocupes, Raku, estoy bien.

Chitoge se dio la media vuelta y se echó a caminar de regreso a los locales del parque.

—¿Chitoge? ¡E-espera!

_"Debí imaginármelo. Él no es esa clase de chico."_

—Chitoge, ¿qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

_"Y aún así, yo en muchas ocasiones lo traté muy mal, pensando lo peor de él…"_

—Voy de regreso a los juegos —contestó—. Ya fue suficiente descanso.

—¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera nos hemos…

_"Pero lo cierto es que nunca debí haber desconfiado así de él…"_

—¿Vienes o te quedas? Porque no pienso quedarme atrás por ti, tonto frijol de soya.

Raku hizo una mueca de resignación y apresuró su paso hasta ir a la par con ella.

_"La que siempre se mantuvo distanciada todo este tiempo de él fui yo. Era yo quien siempre lo alejaba de mí. Pero ya no quiero que las cosas sigan así. Quiero estar cerca de él y no volverme a distanciar nunca más. Pase lo que pase, encontraré la manera de quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre. Porque no quiero separarme de él nunca. Nunca."_


	22. Capítulo 19

_Se encontraban ahí ellos dos, bailando en medio de aquel espacioso y exuberante salón de banquetes._

_El aposento entero gozaba de una ambientación majestuosa, todo gracias a la cálida luz brindada por las lámparas de pared, y a los bellísimos ornamentos de corte victoriano que galardonaban el recinto a lo largo y ancho, como esa enorme lámpara de araña de cristal de Baccarat que se erigía en la parte más alta del techo. La pista de baile, por alguna extraña razón, se hallaba vacía, con excepción de la joven pareja, a quienes no parecía importarles este detalle en lo más mínimo. Ellos simplemente se dedicaban a lo suyo: moverse al ritmo del romántico vals sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; como si el resto del mundo se hubiese vuelto efímero y ajeno a su realidad, un estorboso punto y aparte a su propio universo._

_Dicha pieza musical, que se distinguía de otras tantas por la excelsa interpretación de los violines, el piano y los variados instrumentos de madera, era ejecutada de manera tan magistral y, a la vez, tan exquisita, tan única en su tipo, que dejaría a todo aquel que la escuchase la impresión de que basta con cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la melodía para que su conciencia sea transportada a un lugar de ensueño. O al menos así lo creía ella, la jovencita de melena rubia, quien no paraba de aferrarse con firmeza de los hombros de su amado. Con cada paso dado sobre la pista, la joven pareja transmitía la sensación de que sus cuerpos se habían sincronizado perfectamente el uno al otro._

_—Oh, Raku —balbuceaba una embelesada Chitoge, con su rostro angelical reposando ahora en el pecho de su amado—. Prométeme que nunca más nos volveremos a separar. Tú y yo… de ahora en adelante… siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿verdad?_

_Quizás se había debido a lo bajo de su voz que su compañero no le dio una respuesta; no obstante, ella no reparó en tal detalle. Los dos continuaron bailando y al cabo de unos segundos, Chitoge agregó:_

_—Raku, yo… Yo te amo. Sí, Raku: Te amo. Te amo y no quiero tener que volver a separarme de ti otra vez. Quiero estar contigo hoy y siempre, durante el resto de mis días. Si te volviera a perder de nuevo, ¡me moriría! Así que, por favor, ¿me lo prometes, Raku? ¿Me prometes que tú y yo nunca nos volveremos a separar? Prométemelo._

_—Sí, te lo prometo —sentenció su acompañante con suma frialdad y un dejo único de autoritarismo—. Vas a estar conmigo hoy, mañana y siempre._

_Chitoge, al darse cuenta que aquella voz no coincidía ni guardaba similitud alguna con la de Raku, levantó asustada la mirada. Y al ver que aquella persona con la que había estado bailando todo este tiempo era, en realidad, Max, no atinó a hacer más cosa que pegar un fortísimo chillido._

_—Por toda la eternidad…_

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —gritaba, una y otra vez, mientras tiraba manotadas al aire.

Hasta haberse dado cuenta de que, en realidad, yacía recostada y con la cabeza sepultada bajo una pila de almohadas de pluma de ganso. El resto de su cuerpo lo tenía completamente enrollado con la sábana y el edredón —de seguro quedó así luego de haberse estado revolcando en la cama toda la noche—. Encrespada y molesta consigo misma, estrujó con fuerza las sábanas y apretó los dientes. Tan agobiada había quedado a causa de sus pesadillas que la pobre se sentía con aún menos energías que cuando se fue a dormir. Por si fuera poco, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Quizás ésta había sido la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan lúcido desde que se había instalado en Italia, o simplemente fue el primero lo bastante espeluznante como para no olvidarlo luego de despertar. No estaba del todo segura, pero prefirió ya no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto y seguir con su día.

Se talló los ojos, estiró sus brazos y gateó por debajo del cobertor hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, la cual aún le seguía pareciendo demasiado grande, ridícula y exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Metió despacio sus dos pies en unas suaves pantuflas de lana que le esperaban encima de la alfombra. Luego volteó a mirar hacia el pequeño buró artesanal de al lado. Abrió el cajón de en medio y sacó de éste una pequeña caja de madera barnizada. Ahí tenía guardados sus dos preciados tesoros: esa peculiar llave de color dorado, con el ojo similar a la mitad de la hoja de un trébol y una pequeña perforación en forma de media luna en el paletón; y su viejo listón rojo para el cabello. Los acarició y observó durante un considerable tiempo. En cierta forma, el hacer esto cada mañana la reconfortaba y le brindaba algo de fuerzas. Con cuidado los guardó de vuelta en su estuche y se dirigió a recorrer las cortinas del enorme ventanal de su habitación. Abrió los cristales, se asomó y apreció cómo aquella mañana en particular era una muy nublada y gris. No le extrañaba tanto, pues no había parado de lloviznar desde anoche. El aire, húmedo y frío, abofeteó de lleno su cara; y su larga y despeinada melena se meció al ritmo del viento. Miró hacia abajo: desde lo alto de aquella torre podía divisarse todo el vasto jardín trasero de la mansión, e incluso mucho más allá. Puso especial atención en la escultura de mármol en forma de querubín de la fuente del centro y se preguntó cuándo es que alguien se dignaría por fin a repararla. Pues le parecía algo triste que a ésta le faltara un brazo y nadie hiciese nada al respecto, como si su deplorable estado sólo le importase a ella. Suspiró, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para disipar todos estos pensamientos ociosos y se apresuró a arreglarse.

Toda la servidumbre y uno que otro mafioso la reverenciaba y saludaba con respeto en cuanto la veían pasar. Ella se limitaba a devolverles el saludo con un 'buenos días' tan apagado que a duras penas y se escuchaba.

Le faltaba ya muy poco para llegar al comedor cuando de pronto se topó con aquella desagradable y odiosa mujer; esa que siempre fungía como la asistente personal de Max y le seguía a todas partes como si fuera su sombra. Karen, la temida asesina a quien por su extrema severidad y esa fría y casi inexpresiva mirada, Chitoge —y no nada más ella— consideraba una persona un _poco_ escalofriante. Verla ahí de pie, casi pegada al muro y sin sacudir ni un milímetro las facciones de su rostro, daba la desagradable impresión de que ella había estado aguardando ahí desde muy temprano cual estatua de mármol.

"No importa qué hora del día sea, siempre va vestida como si acabara de salir de un funerario" pensó Chitoge, arqueando un poco la ceja.

—Buenos días, mi señora —le saludó Karen—. Espero haya pasado una excelente noche.

—Buenos días. —A Chitoge no le causaba ninguna gracia que aquella antipática mujer se dirigiese a ella de esa manera tan pomposa, lambiscona y ridícula; mas todas sus súplicas para que dejara de hacerlo fueron inútiles—. Estoy bien, gracias. En fin. Supongo que si estás aquí es porque Max ya debe estar esperándome en la mesa. Pues bien, hazme el favor de ir a decirle que…

—No, señora. Se equivoca. Mi señor no va a asistir el día de hoy.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Tal y como lo oye. Anoche surgió un fuerte inconveniente que mi Señor tuvo la necesidad de atender en breve, por lo que desde la madrugada tuvo que salir de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo? —Chitoge se exaltó—. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Dime.

—Me temo que no puedo darle más detalles, señora. Todo lo que puedo decirle por el momento es que muy probablemente mi señor no va poder regresar hasta el día siguiente.

"¿Qué habrá pasado? —se preguntó Chitoge. Max le había advertido en reiteradas ocasiones sobre lo peligroso que podría ser si ellos dos se separaban durante demasiado tiempo. Y ahora él, a escasos tres días de la boda, estaba haciendo precisamente lo que le había dicho que no debían hacer. No tenía ningún sentido—. Pero si esto es cierto, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?"

—Es debido a ello —prosiguió Karen— que mi señor me pidió que cuidara personalmente de usted en su ausencia. Por lo que voy a escoltarle a partir de este instante y hasta el regreso de mi señor.

—¿CO-CÓMO…?

La expresión de Chitoge se transfiguró hasta quedar convertida en una suerte de garabato (mal) dibujado por un niño de cinco años. Aquella silenciosa mujer debía ser, sin lugar a dudas, la última persona de esta ciudad con la que desearía pasar tiempo a solas.

Y es que cada que Chitoge la miraba con atención, le daba la sensación de que a ella ya la conocía de tiempo atrás; sin embargo, nunca lograba acordarse de dónde o cuándo, por más que hacía el esfuerzo. Había momentos en los que incluso creía poder percibir algo oculto en lo más profundo de aquellos punzantes ojos verdes, como si detrás de todo ese servilismo se encubriese un arraigado sentimiento de rechazo y desprecio hacia su persona. O tal vez todo esto no era más que el fruto de su imaginación, influenciada por la poca emotividad que aquella tipa denotaba ante cualquier situación. Después de todo, no había una sola persona a la que Karen le sonriera o con quien por lo menos ablandara su expresión ni un poco. Quizás la única excepción a esta regla era Max, quien por lo visto, era el único en el mundo capaz de llevarse bien con ella.

—También le informo que su itinerario para el día de hoy seguirá siendo el mismo pese a esta contrariedad, por lo que le suplico que se vaya preparando con el debido tiempo. Yo seré personalmente quien la lleve a su compromiso de esta tarde en _Monreale_.

'Itinerario', 'Compromiso'. Cuánto le asqueaban estas dos palabras a Chitoge, por todo lo que habían pasado a significar desde el día que Max le dejó en claro cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

—Está bien —dijo Chitoge, taciturna. Se despidió de la pelirroja y se apresuró al comedor. Karen, recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos, la miró alejarse.

Chitoge tenía esperanzas de que al menos la hora del desayuno le daría esos momentos de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba para reunir fuerzas, poner su mente en orden y prepararse para lo que venía.

Pese a que prácticamente la totalidad de la gente poderosa e influyente de Palermo sabía a la perfección cuál era el mundo en que se desenvolvían Maximiliano y toda su familia, éstos aún así tenían la protocolaria necesidad de simular, de mantener con ayuda de la prensa y otros medios en los cuales poseían una gran influencia, una imagen pública intachable. Su abuelo, por ejemplo, era ante los ojos del mundo un reconocido empresario. Dueño de múltiples negocios locales, fundador de una compañía constructora de renombre y accionista en algunas transnacionales; uno de los hombres más ricos y honorables de Italia. Por otro lado, Maximiliano a su corta edad ya se había convertido también en toda una celebridad. Reconocido como el joven nieto de Maurizio Benedetti: el futuro heredero de la mayor parte de su fortuna, en ausencia de su difunto padre. Chitoge, siendo su prometida, había tenido que ser presentada dentro de las altas esferas de la provincia. Ella era reconocida por ser la hija de una de las empresarias más exitosas e influyentes del mundo entero, siendo la conexión empresarial de sus familiares la razón por la que estos dos supuestamente se habían conocido y enamorado. Chitoge, por tanto y desde que se había mudado, no había parado de asistir junto a él a toda clase de eventos sociales tales como cenas, bailes, cócteles y eventos de caridad, con el fin de relacionarse debidamente con todas las amistades y contactos de la familia. Esto era necesario para que nadie se atreviese a poner en tela de juicio la veracidad de su compromiso, le explicó en una ocasión su futuro esposo.

"Qué raro —se puso a meditar en lo que sorbía lentamente de aquel exquisito y aromático té cuyo sabor no podía reconocer—. Recuerdo que hace tan sólo unos años mi vida no era muy distinta a como es ahora. Y, sin embargo… —miró hacia los costados, poniendo especial atención en el hecho de que ella era la única presente pese al enorme tamaño de la mesa. El silencio que envolvía el comedor era tal que incluso el ruido de los cubiertos de plata al rozar con la vajilla de porcelana le resultaba molesto—. Todo se siente tan diferente. No puedo acostumbrarme. No sé por qué... pero no puedo."

Pero el evento social al que Chitoge tendría que asistir el día de hoy era muy especial. Tanto que si ella pudiese elegir al menos uno de entre todos ellos para borrarlo de la existencia, o al menos se le concediese la opción de no acudir, sin duda elegiría a éste. Se le revolvía el estomago de tan solo pensar en lo que allá iba a celebrarse, al punto de que primero trató de negarlo, de verlo como a una simple fiesta igual a las otras. Pero fue imposible; todo lo que ganaba era deprimirse aún más.

Porque aquella dichosa celebración era, esencialmente, el peor recordatorio que podría existir de la decisión que había tomado. Porque le echaba en cara, de una forma insolente y hasta maquiavélica, las consecuencias de su resolución. Porque le reconfirmaba que todo lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ya no habría marcha atrás. Y lo más horrible de todo era que, una vez allá, estaría obligada a fingir que no podría sentirse más feliz y agradecida; aún cuando la realidad sería lo opuesto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pudo terminar su plato.

Se levantó de la silla con ímpetu, casi golpeando la mesa, y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Si esto iba a ser ineludible, lo más sensato sería afrontarlo de una buena vez, se dijo a sí misma con cierta convicción malsana.

Durante todos estos días, se la había pasado pensando que todas aquellas fiestas, cenas y bailes de caridad tal vez hubiesen sido mucho más agradables y fáciles de llevar si tan sólo aquel manipulador bastardo no hubiese tenido que estar a su lado; si hubiese tenido la opción de ir por su propia cuenta para así ahorrarse la pena de tener que pretender que lo ama en frente de desconocidos. Pero ahora mismo, mientras sus doncellas la vestían y arreglaban su cabello, se dio cuenta de que no era cierto; todo hubiese sido, de hecho, mucho peor sin él. Después de todo, era Max quien siempre sacaba la casta cada vez que ella se quedaba sin ganas de hablar y bajaba la mirada a mitad de las agobiantes conversaciones —mismas que, hasta la fecha, continuaba entendiendo a medias por culpa del lenguaje.

Las altas castas tienen la arraigada costumbre de ser mordaces y muy competitivas entre sí. De siempre intentar humillar y dejar por los suelos a todos aquellos que se dejen, con tal de sentirse superiores. Descargar toda su envidia, alimentando aún más su soberbia. Max al parecer estaba más acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de presión. Sin importar la situación, él siempre sabía qué decir y cómo dirigir las conversaciones.

Pero incluso si Max no se hubiese tenido que ausentar, Chitoge de todos modos habría tenido que lidiar por sí misma la para nada esperada fiesta del día de hoy. Por primera vez se las tendría que arreglar ella sola.

Todas las que se suponían que eran 'sus nuevas amigas' iban a estar presentes, y eso por si sólo ya significaba un gran desafío.

Con esto en mente, Chitoge abordó el vehículo. Por regla general Karen siempre es el chofer del transporte en el que viaja Max, por lo que ellas sólo coincidían adentro de un vehículo cuando él también está presente. Ésta iría a ser por tanto la primera ocasión que se quedarían las dos a solas durante tanto tiempo, sin él como su mediador. Nuevamente la tensión de tener que lidiar con la que podría ser la mismísima encarnación de la antipatía se apoderó de Chitoge, y el nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia. El silencio se tornó incómodo. De vez en cuando se miraban la una a la otra por breves intervalos a través del reflejo del espejo retrovisor.

En cuanto salieron del terreno de la mansión, el resto de escoltas no se hicieron esperar y se agruparon a su alrededor, creando el ya típico 'desfile' de coches que sorprendía, y a la vez no, al resto de vehículos y peatones. El ser vigilada tan escandalosamente, siempre que tenía que salir, sin importar a dónde, le incomodaba a Chitoge en demasía. A menudo se preguntaba si este martirio cesaría algún día, pues comenzaba ya a temer por su salud mental.

En menos de treinta minutos llegaron. El resto de coches ya se habían estacionado a una cuadra o dos del salón de recepciones. Karen abrió la puerta del pasajero. Chitoge, al salir, leyó lo que decía el cartel que colgaba en la fachada, y su garganta se secó al hacerlo. Era la primera vez que deseaba con todas las fibras de su cuerpo el no tener que estar presente en una festividad. Pero su ausencia era absolutamente imposible. Después de todo, ella era ni más ni menos que la homenajeada.

En breve daría comienzo su despedida de soltera.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Oye, Aniki —dijo en voz alta Aiba Migisuke, luego de haber tocado la puerta—, soy yo. ¿Puedo entrar?

Como ya era costumbre desde aquella noche, Raku no le contestó.

Migisuke abrió la puerta al fin y al cabo. Miró y se acercó donde el chico, quien aún se hallaba sentado en el suelo, en el mismo rincón de la habitación, viendo en dirección al muro y abrazando sus rodillas.

—Mira, te traje esto —colocó en el suelo una bandeja que llevaba un plato y un vaso. Al hacerlo, vio que la comida de las otras charolas que le había llevado en la mañana y en la tarde apenas y las había tocado—. Tsugumi-san lo preparó. Está sabroso.

Permaneció a su lado por unos instantes más, por si Raku al fin se decidía a darle una respuesta. Pero al convencerse de que éste iba a seguir ignorándole, emitió un suspiro y se retiró un poco decepcionado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Romeo? —le preguntó Oblivion en cuanto entró de vuelta a la sala. Para no perder la costumbre, el raro sujeto seguía con su feo hábito de no despegar los ojos del monitor cuando se dirigía a otras personas—. ¿Aún sigue en su modo 'Emo-perdedor'?

A Migisuke no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario. Después de todo, Oblivion había sido el responsable de toda la pelea, y Raku tenía muy buenas razones para estar tan indignado; o al menos así lo creía. Y no sólo él: Tsugumi y Paula también estaban bastante molestas con el hacker, que no paraban de mirarle con descrédito.

—Oigan, ¡ya bájenle! —exclamó Oblivion, quien no necesitaba mirar sus rostros para darse cuenta, a través del aterrador silencio, que todavía estaba siendo mal juzgado por lo ocurrido—. Ustedes saben muy bien que tenía que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Ok, ok, si tanto quieren hacer un boicot, porque piensan que soy un tirano, un pedazo de mierda, un insensible o lo que sea que ustedes piensen de mí, háganlo de una buena vez. ¿Qué les detiene? ¡Háganlo! ¿Qué pasa, no se atreven? Vamos, muchachos, con confianza, sublévense… ¿Nada? Ya veo, entonces no se atreven a hacerlo… ¿Quieren saber por qué? Porque en el fondo saben que yo tengo la jodida razón. Y no, no voy a pedirle una disculpa a ese necio luego de lo que hizo anoche. No tengo por qué hacerlo, el único imbécil aquí es él. Además, a mí no me importa si por hacer mi trabajo tengo que terminar como el malo de la historia de su estúpido cuentito de hadas. O si no, díganme: ¿creen que si de verdad me importara que sujetos como él me vean como 'el villano', tendría yo este oficio en primer lugar? ¿Lo creen? ¡Bah…!

—Creo que saldré un rato —dijo Migisuke, con repudio. Luego se dio la media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la salida.

—Yo también. —Paula se apresuró a tragarse lo que le quedaba de su _cannolo_ y siguió al oficial a la puerta, no sin antes agarrar una bolsa colmada de estos singulares postres sicilianos. Tsugumi estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ellos, ya que no quería quedarse a solas con aquel sujeto. Pero…

—No, Seishirou, tú te quedas —le ordenó Oblivion—. Recuerda que al menos uno de ustedes debe quedarse en el departamento y vigilar que el idiota ése no intente escapar.

Tsugumi apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo. Tener que seguir las órdenes de ese infeliz pese a todo lo que le hizo a Raku, sólo por ser una pieza indispensable en el plan de rescate de la señorita Chitoge, le resultaba hastioso, humillante. Luego de lo acontecido aquella noche, hasta el respirar el mismo aire que él le provocaba náuseas.

—De acuerdo —le contestó tajante y de muy mala gana. Dando enormes zancadas, Tsugumi caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde tenían encerrado a Raku Ichijou y abrió el cerrojo con la copia de la llave que le habían asignado.

—Raku Ichijou… soy yo.

Verlo en ese estado tan depresivo le encogía el alma. En parte se sentía responsable, pues a final de cuentas ella había terminado acatando las órdenes de ese bastardo en lugar de ponerse de su lado, aún y cuando hace apenas un par de días se había comprometido a ayudarlo a buscar a la señorita Chitoge por su propia cuenta. Esa misma promesa que ahora ya no iba a poder cumplir le pasaba alta factura a su consciencia.

—Raku Ichijou —insistió—, por favor respóndeme.

—No te preocupes por mí, Tsugumi… estoy bien —dijo, aunque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que era mentira—. Entiendo que no tenían opción. No es con ustedes con quien estoy molesto.

—Deberías por lo menos comer algo —dijo tras mirar su plato—. ¡Casi no has comido nada desde ayer!

—No tengo hambre.

—Si no te alimentas correctamente vas a sentirte débil. Tienes que tranquilizarte o…

—No voy a tranquilizarme, Tsugumi —aseguró con la voz a medio quebrar y estrujando con ansias la tela de su pantalón—. No voy a hacerlo hasta volver a ver a de nuevo Chitoge.

—Raku… Ichijou…

Tsugumi titubeó. Ella en el fondo se encontraba igual o peor de devastada que él. Se sentía una completa inútil que no había parado de cometer error tras error, echándolo todo a perder una y otra y otra vez. Lo primero fue el haber perdido toda la confianza que Chitoge alguna vez le tuvo, a causa de su propia falta de autocontrol. Después, cuando se le encomendó una importante y sencilla tarea: mantener alejado de la señorita a un simple y miserable hombre; orden que aún cuando el propio Claude se la había confiado creyendo en ella, terminó echando todo a perder gracias a un momento de duda y debilidad, todo por anteponer el aprecio de su señora por encima de su deber de mantenerla a salvo. Más adelante cometió la soberana, la imperdonable estupidez de abandonar por completo su puesto como vigilante, dándole así la oportunidad que el Sottocapo de los Benedetti necesitaba para asestar su golpe; todo por haber subestimado de nuevo la gravedad de la situación. Y ahora, una vez más, estaba ahí, siendo incapaz de cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Raku Ichijou, faltando nuevamente a su palabra, defraudando al hombre que más había confiado en ella. Se veía a sí misma como un enorme cúmulo de fracasos andante que no paraba de decepcionar, una tras otra, a todas y cada una de las personas que alguna vez confiaron en ella y la necesitaron. Decepcionó y le falló a la señorita Chitoge, decepcionó y le falló al señor Claude, se decepcionó y se falló a ella misma, y ahora también le había fallado a Raku Ichijou. ¿Hasta cuándo le seguirían saliendo mal las cosas? ¿Hasta cuándo la gente a su alrededor tendría que seguir sufriendo las secuelas de sus malas decisiones y sus desaciertos? Ver en tal condición a la persona que quizás era la que peor la ha pasado desde que todo comenzó, y que en su momento fue la que más firme se mantuvo pese a ello, completamente derrumbado y desesperanzado, sólo agravaban más sus sentimientos de culpa. Pero ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerse firme si es que quería cumplir el juramento que se hizo a sí misma antes de partir a Sicilia.

_"Date cuenta… date cuenta que, dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas, estos podrían ser los últimos días que podrás pasar al lado de ese hombre…"_

"Paula… tú… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿acaso aún tengo siquiera el derecho a sentir esto?"

Despacio se acercó y se sentó junto a él, adoptando la misma postura. Raku continuaba inerte, ensimismado. Tsugumi dejó pasar un buen de tiempo antes de decidirse a hablar:

—Raku Ichijou —susurró tan quedo que éste apenas pudo escucharla—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime —le contestó, también en voz baja, justo cuando ella ya había dado por hecho que no le iba a responder.

—Tú… ¿amas a la señorita?

Esto sí que tomó por sorpresa al joven, tanto que dio un respingo, alzó la cabeza y volteó a mirarla.

—¿Pero qué me estás preguntando?

—Te pregunté si amas a la señorita Chitoge. Sé que ya te había hecho esta pregunta antes, sé que es ridículo que lo pregunte, pero quiero escucharlo de ti. Por favor, responde.

—P-pe-ro es que no entiendo por qué me estás preguntando eso tan de repente…

—No me preguntes eso. Sólo contéstame y ya. ¿Amas a la señorita Chitoge?

Raku casi por reflejo estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero justo antes de hacerlo se acordó de un importantísimo detalle:

"Es cierto, Tsugumi todo este tiempo ha creído que Chitoge y yo estábamos en una relación…"

Aquello le hizo sentir un poco de remordimiento, por el mero hecho de haberla estado engañando al igual que todos los demás. "Me pregunto si este será un buen momento para decirle la verdad —pensó—. Después de todo, en estos momentos ya no hay necesidad de seguir pretendiendo que… No, no es verdad. Hasta no saber cómo va a terminar todo, lo mejor será que deje las cosas tal y como están…"

—Así es. La amo.

Ni él mismo comprendió cómo fue que pudo decirlo así sin más, sin titubear, de esa manera tan natural. Como si no se hubiese tratado de una premeditada mentira.

—Ya veo. —Aunque ella tenía más que asumida que esa iba a ser la respuesta, tan sólo oírla de la voz de él fue suficiente para que su corazón se estrujara y sus ojos se llenasen de paño. Pero pese al dolor infligido, aquellas palabras eran lo que necesitaba para poder dar el siguiente paso—: Raku Ichijou, hay algo… hay algo que tienes que saber.

Raku se giró extrañado. Y entonces se dio cuenta que Tsugumi no sólo había comenzado a temblar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus rodillas, sino que además su rostro entero había enrojecido y parecía que le costaba respirar.

—Raku Ichijou —dijo entre dientes sin poder despegar la mirada del piso—, debes de saber que yo… ¡quiero que sepas que yo…! Que yo… que yo te…

Tsugumi sintió no uno, sino cientos de miles de nudos cerrando su garganta. La expresión de su cara tratando de vencerlos hizo boquear a Raku.

—T-tsugumi… ¿Qué es lo que…?

—¡YO TE ODIABA! —logró gritar al fin, apretando los ojos y haciendo una mueca semejante a la de quien acaba de escupir lo que la había estado asfixiando.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo te odiaba —repitió, bajando poco a poco la voz hasta el casi mudo volumen del inicio—. Al principio, cuando te conocí, yo te odiaba, Raku Ichijou. No sólo te detestaba, sino que te aborrecía con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi ser. Estaba completamente convencida de que tus intenciones con la señorita no podían ser buenas; de que sólo la estabas engañando, de que sólo buscabas aprovecharte de ella, usarla para tus mezquinos propósitos. Porque así me lo dijeron, y así lo creí. De tan sólo imaginar que pudiera existir alguien así, dispuesto a jugar y aprovecharse de los sentimientos puros de la señorita... eso me hacía hervir la sangre como no tienes idea. Me daban unas fuertes ganas de aplastarte con mis propias manos, como a un insecto, a ti y a quien quiera que se atreviese a hacerle daño a la señorita. Por eso te odiaba, Raku Ichijou, porque en verdad creía que tú eras esa clase de hombre. Además, no podía imaginarme a alguien tan débil y patético como tú siendo capaz de proteger a la señorita, o siquiera ser digno de respirar el mismo aire que ella. Para mí tú eras la mayor de las escorias, una sabandija a la que debía de aplastar. Te odiaba tanto que… que si en ese entonces me hubieses dado una sola razón, te habría asesinado con mis propias manos. En ese tiempo nada me habría hecho más feliz que matarte. Porque te odiaba, Raku Ichijou. Yo… en verdad te odiaba.

—Ya veo —musitó Raku, un poco apesadumbrado por la rudeza, la poca delicadeza de ella al decirle esa clase de cosas. Aunque parte de lo que le había dicho ya lo sabía desde tiempo atrás, trató de aparentar que algo de la declaración de Tsugumi le había sorprendido.

—¡Pero…!

—¿Eh?

—Pero tú… a pesar de todo lo que te hice… —Al compás de estas palabras, Tsugumi comenzó a estremecerse—. A pesar de todo lo que te dije, de lo mal que te traté. Aunque yo misma te veía como a mi enemigo y siempre buscaba la manera de apartarte de la señorita. A pesar de que no lo merecía, tú siempre estuviste a mi lado, confiando en mí como si lo mereciera…

Era cómo si a Tsugumi el ir pronunciando cada oración se le dificultase el doble que la anterior. Raku advirtió esto y pensó por un momento en pedirle que se tomara las cosas con calma, pero no tuvo el valor de interrumpirla.

—Siempre fuiste amable conmigo y me ayudaste, a pesar de no merecerme tus atenciones. Creíste en mí y nunca me guardaste ningún rencor aún cuando yo no confiaba en ti, Raku Ichijou. Me aceptaste como a uno más de tus amigos pese a que yo por dentro seguía viéndote como mi enemigo. Me diste palabras de aliento, me mostraste la alegría de convivir con las personas a las que les importas y me enseñaste a confiar más en mí misma. Me protegiste a tu manera; incluso cuando te grité repetidas veces que no necesitaba tu ayuda, tú siempre me brindabas tu apoyo. Poco a poco me fuiste demostrando que yo estaba en un error, que tú no eras como me habían dicho que eras. Y me di cuenta que era imposible que alguien como tú le pudiese hacer daño a la señorita. De que tus sentimientos por ella son sinceros.

Raku pegó un respingo—. Bueno, yo…

—Es por eso que ahora estoy tranquila. Porque sé que puedo confiarte a la señorita. Porque ahora sé que mientras la señorita Chitoge esté contigo, ella será feliz y nunca le va a faltar nada. Me alegra... me alegra desde lo profundo de mi corazón que la señorita Chitoge haya tenido la dicha de conocer a alguien como tú, Raku Ichijou.

—Tsugumi, espera… yo... —Raku tuvo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo no anduviese bien—. Creo que deberías saber que en realidad Chitoge y yo…

—¡Y es por eso que no debes preocuparte por nada! —exclamó ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Porque pase lo que pase, te prometo que me voy a asegurar de que puedas traer a la señorita de regreso. ¡Te lo prometo! No debes tener dudas, ya que no existe manera alguna en la que la señorita sea capaz de abandonarte. Estoy segura que en estos momentos la señorita Chitoge debe estar igual de ansiosa que tú por verte de nuevo. No voy a darme por vencida, voy a luchar hasta que ustedes vuelvan a estar juntos. No me importa cuál sea el precio que deba pagar, si es necesario dar mi vida, la daré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarlos por todo lo que les hice pasar alguna vez.

—Tsugumi, ¡espera un momento! —Raku, alarmado, se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con todo esto?

—Sólo te pido un favor a cambio: que cuides mucho a la señorita. Yo sé que ella también debe amarte mucho, tanto como tú a ella, así que no tengas miedo. Nunca dudes de sus sentimientos por ti. Todo va a estar bien, Raku Ichijou, te lo aseguro. Y lo sé mejor que nadie porque… porque yo… —Hizo una breve pausa en la que sus labios se torcieron y su ceño se frunció, pero inmediatamente sustituyó aquella mueca de dolor por una cálida y transparente sonrisa, misma que tomó por sorpresa a Raku, el cual no se habría imaginado que alguien como ella era capaz de tener semejante mirada cargada de dulzura—, porque incluso alguien tan inútil para estas cosas como yo pudo apreciar el porqué ella se enamoró de ti.

Y acto seguido, sujetó con ambas manos el rostro del hombre a quien durante tanto tiempo había amado en secreto, y, sin darle siquiera tiempo de anticiparse a lo que iba a hacer, pasó a unir sus labios a los suyos, suavemente y de manera prolongada. Raku se quedó estático; incluso sus pensamientos parecían haberse congelado durante los instantes en que duró el beso. Cuando finalizó, Tsugumi se giró de inmediato en sentido opuesto. Ya no habló más; solamente se puso de pie y caminó a paso seguro hacia la salida, como si pretendiese que nada —fuera de lo común— acabara de ocurrir. Raku permaneció petrificado en su rincón, con la mente en cero y con una desencajada mueca de incredulidad.

—¡Más te vale que te olvides en este mismo instante de lo que acaba de pasar — Tsugumi se giró hacia él para ordenarle con la cara completamente bañada en rojo—, porque si se lo cuentas a alguien te voy a volar los sesos! ¡ME OISTE!

La estrepitosa voz de la sicario bastó para que Raku Ichijou al fin pudiera salir de su estado de trance—: ¿Qué? Espera un segundo… ¿QUEEÉ? ¡Espera un momento, Tsugumi! ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa esto? ¿Acaso…?

—¡Cállate! —Azotó la puerta con tanta fuerza que la habitación entera se estremeció.

Y Raku se quedó ahí, solo, confundido y con un sinfín de cosas en qué pensar, que ya ni supo por cual de todas empezar primero. Tocó sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, escéptico, preguntándose si lo que acababa de ocurrir no había sido un simple sueño.

—Ah… Tsunderes —exclamó Oblivion, con una sonrisilla perversa, mientras miraba atentamente al monitor. Luego le dio sorbito a la pajilla de su vaso con soda dietética y metió la mano en una enorme cubeta con palomitas de maíz que yacía en el piso, al lado de él—. Son tan… como decirlo… bipolares.

Se echó de golpe todo lo que le cupo en el puño a la boca y lo masticó ruidosamente. En ese momento se llegó a sentir un poco culpable por no haberle dicho ni a Tsugumi ni a nadie más que había instalado cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en todo el departamento como medida de seguridad desde antes de que ellos llegaran. Casi se atragantó cuando la sicario de ojos rojos caminó cerca del monitor. Por mero reflejo intentó tapar la pantalla con su cuerpo, pero Tsugumi ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que hacía; solamente se pasó de largo hasta irse a encerrar en la habitación de las chicas. "Eso estuvo cerca —soltó un suspiro—. Un poco más y sería hombre muerto."

"Bueno, basta ya de juegos."

Lo mostrado en pantalla cambió y Oblivion se puso a teclear con velocidad demencial. "En un par de horas más habré terminado de recolectar toda la información que necesitaba —pensó—, el lugar en el que la señorita va a estar en el momento ya lo tengo confirmado y, detalles más detalles menos, ya tengo elaborado el boceto de nuestra estrategia a seguir. Es hora de reunirlos..."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Aquella ciudad le parecía sumamente aburrida. La vida nocturna no era la gran cosa, y las mujeres tampoco. Además, eso de tener que pasar desapercibido, sin poder hacer nada, no era en lo absoluto su estilo. Ya faltaba poco para el evento que se suponía habían venido a sabotear y aún no recibían instrucciones. De esto y otras cosas más hablaban dos hombres de apariencia un tanto intimidante, sentados en la barra de un pequeño bar cercano al puerto. Justo se había decidido el más rudo de ellos a preguntarle a su compañero cuánto tiempo más iban a tener que estar así cuando de pronto el dispositivo móvil de uno de ellos vibró. Cuando el sujeto leyó el remitente, abrió mucho los ojos de emoción y le preguntó a su camarada si a él no le acababa de llegar el mismo mensaje. El otro sujeto sacó su celular y corroboró que a él también le había llegado el aviso, pero no se había dado cuenta por culpa del alto volumen de la música.

_'No se les olvide venir para antes de las nueve de la mañana. Si pueden, lleven algo de bebida y una buena dotación de Cannoli.'_

—Vaya, ya era hora —clamó uno de ellos, con una sonrisa, y pasó a beberse de un solo trago todo el contenido de su vaso.

—La fiesta ya está por comenzar, ¿eh?

—Sí, y nosotros vamos a ser los invitados especiales.

¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Fama? ¿Salvar a su señora? no, lo único que motivaba a esos dos matones de 'La Colmena' era el tener la oportunidad de divertirse haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer. Tener una razón para pelear y medirse con otros en medio del estruendo de los disparos y el olor a pólvora mezclada con sangre, por la mera y banal gloria de tener un rival a quien aplastar, era la mayor —y fidedigna— de sus motivaciones. Después de todo, ¿qué otra clase de gente aceptaría sin chistar participar en una misión suicida?


	23. Capítulo 20

**Notas del autor: **Es es así, queridos lectores, como la historia por fin llega ni más ni menos que las más de cien mil palabras. Sé que he hecho un poco de trampa, ya que las palabras de las notas de autor FFnet también las cuenta, peo igual creo que para el siguiente cap esto no será ningún problema por lo que ya puedo ir festejando (risas) Abajo del cap voy a dejar una aclaración sobre el capítulo anterior, pero mientras tanto, disfruten de este:

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XX

—Muy bien, señores —exclamó Oblivion, el ahora líder táctico de la operación de rescate, tras haber dado un par de recias palmadas en el aire. La gran mayoría de los presentes, quienes se habían reunido en su departamento desde temprano, dejaron de cuchichear entre ellos y se giraron atentos hacia él—, quiero que ahora presten mucha atención a lo siguiente:

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron en el acto. Oblivion encendió el cañón proyector. En la enorme pantalla reflectora que yacía colgada en el muro comenzó a visualizarse la fotografía de una enorme y elegante residencia. Todos los reunidos miraron atentos.

—Esta, señores, es ni más ni menos que la mansión donde nuestra señorita se ha estado alojando casi desde que llegó a Palermo…

Oblivion caminó al frente. Sacó de su bolsillo y extendió una varita para exposiciones, misma que utilizaría durante el resto de la reunión para ir señalando, conforme desfilaban las imágenes y se adentraba en su exposición, todos los lugares clave de la tan imponente propiedad, tales como su entrada principal, las cuatro enormes torres ubicadas en cada esquina, el extenso balcón del salón principal y el anchuroso jardín trasero.

—No se dejen engañar por su apariencia —agregó con ese tono medio bromista y ocurrente que lo distinguía—. Esta casucha, aunque parezca sacada del siglo XIX o de una de las muchas fantasías alucinógenas de Tim Burton, en realidad no tiene ni dos décadas de haber sido mandada a construir.

»Ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, sobre una extensa llanura a los pies del prominente Monte _Cuccio_, justo a un costado del antiguo poblado de _Baida_ (ahora zona suburbana de Palermo que se localiza al oeste del núcleo de susodicha ciudad,) esta singular mansión ocupa, junto a todo el terreno de la propiedad circundante, un total aproximado de tres hectáreas. "38.113889, 13.283540" son sus coordenadas, por si un curioso al leer esto quiere saber dónde está ubicado. Sólo tienen que abrir Google maps, copiar y pegar.

—Oye, espera un momento —le interrumpió Paula desde el rincón—. ¿A qué viene esa estupidez sin sentido que acabas de decir?

—No lo sé, querida y dulce Paula —se llevó la mano al frentón y miró hacia el techo—. Supongo que debo de ser ese tipo de personajes sabelotodo que los autores ponen en sus historias con el objetivo de dar a conocer toda la información que quieren que sus lectores sepan mediante sus tediosos y extensos diálogos y pensamientos —se aclaró la voz y volteó de nuevo hacia la pantalla—. En fin, como les iba diciendo…

—A este tipo ya se le zafaron todos los tornillos que le quedaban —masculló la albina con una mueca de repulsión—. ¿No lo crees, Black Tiger? ¿Eh? ¿Black Tiger?

Su compañera no le contestaba. Parecía estar completamente atenta a las explicaciones, ignorando cualquier intento de distracción del resto del mundo. Su mirada profunda, con el seño fruncido, reflejaba una seriedad y determinación apabullantes, así como también un dejillo de rabia contenida. Paula, de lo mucho que se impresionó, se echó unos cuantos pasos atrás hasta tropezarse con Raku. Él, muy por el contrario de Tsugumi, se le veía tan cohibido, tan distraído; miraba hacia su costado como tratando de evadir a toda costa el contacto visual con Tsugumi, y se le notaban toda clase de tics nerviosos tales como golpetear su pierna con los dedos. En pocas palabras, se portaba como si en el fondo preferiría no tener que estar presente pese a lo importante de la reunión. La albina miró extrañada a ambos repetidas veces. Empezaba a sospechar que algo debió de haber pasado entre ellos.

—Toda la edificación en sí —continuaba, mientras tanto, Oblivion en su discurso— está hecha de hormigón armado de alta densidad reforzado con fibra de acero, y sus muros a su vez están engrosados con un doble revestimiento de CMC, material sintético que absorbe y mitiga las ondas de impacto y que brinda, por consiguiente, una resistencia increíble a las explosiones. Ya puedes estallarle hasta doscientos o más kilogramos de TNT en las narices a esos muros y estos seguirían en pie, incluso protegiendo de la onda sónica a los que se encuentren del otro lado, pues este material también aísla la mayor parte del sonido; reduciendo el potente estruendo de las explosiones que es capaz de reventar los tímpanos y dañar los pulmones. Por si fuera poco, la misma densidad de ese concreto especial es efectiva para disminuir y bloquear la radiación. ¡Carajo! Ya quisieran muchas prisiones y edificios gubernamentales tener la resistencia contra ataques terroristas de ese manicomio. Y todo esto sin perder el glamur, la elegancia y el porte —remató con un tono irónico, burlesco, mientras iba señalando las bellas decoraciones y acabados de los balcones.

»¿Qué por qué les cuento todo esto? —La diapositiva cambió, mostrando ahora una imagen satelital enfocada en una de las torres de la mansión. Oblivion señaló con su varita hacia la ventana más alta—. Pues antes que nada, miren esto con atención. ¿Pueden decirme qué ven?

A Raku y Seishirou se les vinieron las quijadas abajo; sus ojos casi se les salían del rostro cuando se fijaron bien en la pequeña silueta de aquella persona asomándose. "¡No me digas que es...!" pensaron al unísono. Un buen puñado de los gansters presentes se les sumó cuando el hacker hizo varios acercamientos a la imagen, hasta que la identidad de esa jovencita de cabello rubio se hizo innegable.

—¡Así es, señores! —Gritó azotando con su vara la imagen de Chitoge, mientras señalaba hacia el techo y adoptaba una pose heroica—. Es en lo más alto de esta torre, la de la esquina trasera izquierda del edificio, dónde nuestra preciosa señorita, la hija de nuestro jefe, se ha estado hospedando todo este tiempo. Y estoy completamente seguro de eso porque ella se ha asomado por esa misma ventana, una y otra vez, a la misma hora todas las mañanas y también por las noches desde que la comencé a monitorearla. Al principio —reacomodó su gafas hacia atrás con la yema del dedo—, tenía mis dudas sobre cual de todos los posibles lugares sería en el que la señorita pasaría la noche en el momento en que ejecutáramos nuestro rescate. Pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que ella va a estar presente en ese mismo cuarto, incluso un día antes de la ceremonia, como lo ha venido haciendo todos estos días. Y es que, a final de cuentas, todo parece indicar que la señorita Chitoge no se encuentra hospedada en esa residencia por mera casualidad. ¡Qué mejor lugar que aquella fortaleza, que pareciera que fue mandada a hacer por un loco paranoico, para tenerla…! De todos modos, yo mismo me cercioraré que la señorita esté presente en el lugar previsto antes de dar comienzo la operación. Es por esta razón que no he dejado de seguirle el rastro y no lo voy a dejar de hacer hasta que haya llegado la hora de proceder. Pero por si acaso, también tengo en mi poder toda la información necesaria de cada uno de los otros posibles lugares en los que la señorita podría pasar la noche de improviso, para que podamos operar de acuerdo al caso que se nos presente. Pero, dado que las probabilidades de que ella va a localizarse en ese lugar cuando nos movamos son prácticamente ya un hecho, vamos a enfocarnos en ese sitio. Así que abran muy bien los ojos:

La imagen del proyector volvió a cambiar. Esta vez mostró en conjunto lo que parecían ser los planos arquitectónicos del sitio. Paula en sus adentros reconoció con un poco de asombro que toda la información que aquel sinvergüenza había reunido, aparentemente sin la ayuda de nadie, era sorprendentemente extensa, más si se tomaba en cuenta que una organización del crimen en teoría no se dejaría robar información confidencial tan fácilmente. Ichijo, Migisuke y Tsugumi, por su lado, se veían cada vez más interesados. A su manera trataban de descifrar por si mismos las imágenes, especialmente estas últimas, de las que intentaron memorizar cuanto les fuese posible.

—He aquí con ustedes cada uno de los planos del lugar. —Uno de estos pasó a pantalla completa, aquel en el que se mostraban las dimensiones del exterior—. Como podrán apreciar, hay un total de más de sesenta metros de altura desde lo que es el suelo de la primera planta hasta la punta de cada una de las torres. Quizá algunos de ustedes se hayan imaginado, antes de saber esto, que lo más fácil y rápido hubiera sido el escalar el edificio en sigilo hasta llegar al balcón de la señorita. ¡Pues no! Eso sería un puto suicidio. Está demasiado alto por lo que nos llevaría un considerable tiempo el llegar hasta ahí y el sistema de seguridad nos detectaría. Eso sin contar que todas las ventanas del lugar están blindadas, por lo que el derribar una para entrar desde lo alto sería muy complicado. No, no, no, sólo seríamos carne de cañón; nos acorralarían antes de poder siquiera llegar a nuestro objetivo. Lo mismo si intentamos llegar por paracaídas: vuestros cadáveres aterrizarían lentamente con decenas de hoyos en el cuerpo sobre el tejado.

»Tras haber estudiado minuciosamente todo el lugar, el sistema de seguridad, la ubicación del dormitorio de la señorita, pero sobre todo, al número y distribución de efectivos que asisten por las noches en esa residencia, llegué a la conclusión de que la mejor ruta para la infiltración es (y vaya que si es bastante irónico) entrar por la puerta del frente.

Algunos de los presentes se tomaron esta declaración como una posible broma de mal gusto. Las murmuraciones entre ellos no se dejaron esperar.

—Orden… orden… ¡Orden! —gritó Oblivion hasta hacerlos callar—. Dejen que les explique. Observen muy bien la distribución de cada una de las plantas primero:

Otro de los planos se mostró en pantalla completa. Se trataba del croquis de la primera planta.

—Como podrán apreciar, pese a lo que uno pudiese creer al ver la forma tan simétrica de la fachada, la distribución y tamaño de las habitaciones, pasillos y demás recintos dentro de la mansión es bastante irregular; como si no hubiese ningún patrón a seguir. Los corredores no guardan una disposición lineal que te permita avanzar y acceder rápidamente a los recintos, sino que te obligan a rodear y a veces tener que pasar forzosamente por ciertos salones para poder abrirte paso de un extremo a otro. Tan solo miren todo el jodido camino que hay que hacer para llegar de la entrada hasta las escaleras que se ubican casi en el costado derecho y hacia el fondo. —Cambió, en cuanto terminó de recorrer todo el camino con la punta de su vara, a otra diapositiva—. Llegas al segundo piso y te llevas la grata sorpresa de que las escaleras sólo llegan hasta ahí, y que para llegar a la siguiente planta debes ahora dirigirte a las escaleras que se encuentran casi al otro extremo del lugar, cruzando nuevamente por un sinfín de corredores que van en zigzag, y que te pueden conducir, si no conoces el camino exacto, a salones de un solo acceso que no te dan más opción que devolverte. Llegas a las escaleras, subes a la tercera planta y de nuevo tienes que lidiar con un camino tortuoso y confuso para llegar a las escaleras que conducen al cuarto piso. Llegas al quinto piso y… pff, creo que ya me entendieron… Llegan finalmente al quinto piso y pasan por unos cuantos corredores y salones hasta llegar al enorme salón de Banquetes: el recinto más grande de todos y que abarca la gran mayoría de esa planta. Este salón a su vez conecta con otros cuatro corredores más, que conducen a las escaleras de las cuatro torres de la mansión. Estas torres a su vez son tan altas como el resto de la edificación y agregan otros tres niveles más a escalar, dando un total de ocho plantas desde la entrada hasta la habitación de la señorita. Toda la puta mansión es, literalmente, un laberinto.

»Ya sé, ya sé… Dan unas profundas ganas de golpear en la cara al arquitecto responsable de semejante caos, ¿no es así? Pues así lo sería si no fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle de que el lugar está hecho así a propósito. De esta manera, una invasión, cualquier intento de atentado contra la mansión haría sumamente difícil a cualquier invasor abrirse paso a su objetivo; estando así en una gran desventaja en contra de sujetos que pueden moverse sin problemas por el lugar, y dando el tiempo necesario para la llegada de refuerzos; convirtiendo así este lugar en el refugio casi perfecto. Pero ese no va a ser nuestro caso, señores, porque para eso es que yo estoy aquí. Gracias a esta valiosa información que pude robar sabemos por dónde debemos ir para avanzar, y si lo hacemos en sigilo, adentrándonos lo más que podamos antes de ser descubiertos y pasar a la acción, podremos usar esta misma cualidad del edificio como ventaja a nuestro favor. Yo mismo he estudiado todo su sistema de seguridad ya que mi trabajo va a ser el abrirles un pequeño boquete para que puedan hacer su misión, además de dirigirlos y orientarlos ante cualquier inconveniente que se les presente durante el acto.

—¿Y cómo es que vamos a hacer todo eso? ¿Cuál es tu plan?—Cuestionó un Migisuke curioso y un poco escéptico ante lo pretenciosos que eran los planes del hacker—. Si se puede saber…

—¡Qué bueno que preguntas! Ya me estaba cansando un poco de la poca participación de ustedes.

Oblivion se sirvió un poco de refresco de cola en un vaso. Pasó a humedecer su boca con un profundo trago antes de proseguir en su discurso. Las imágenes mostradas en la pantalla cambiaron de vuelta, mostrando de nuevo aquellos burdos dibujos en caricatura hechos en paint que, se suponía, representaban a todos los participantes de la operación. La explicación dio comienzo, abordando temas, paso por paso, sobre el cómo se infiltrarían, los distintos roles que cada miembro ocuparía, los tiempos, los planes de contingencia y el equipo que se les proporcionaría a cada uno de ellos. Era un breve resumen teórico de cómo se darían las cosas en un caso relativamente moderado y controlado, de acuerdo a sus expectativas y predicciones. Algunos de los gansters presentes sonreían emocionados cuando escuchaban los ases que el metódico agente guardaba en sus mangas; otros en cambio estaban un tanto confundidos o desilusionados con su rol asignado.

—Oye, espera un segundo, friki de mierda —un hombre corpulento, rapado y con tatuajes asomándose por su ramera sin mangas hasta llegarles al cuello, se pronunció—, ¿quieres decir que mientras nosotros nos vamos a partir el culo tú eres el único que va estar a salvo, escondido lejos del lugar y mirando todo desde un monitor?

Oblivion se rascó la nuca y suspiró—. A ver, déjame ver qué puedo hacer… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! —Gritó alzando los brazos de manera muy sobreactuada—. Voy a ponerme una gorra de beisbol y un pañuelo para cubrir mi cara, voy a descargar todas mis aplicaciones mágicas de hacker en mi Smartphone —sacó su dispositivo del bolsillo y lo aireó de manera ridícula, haciendo toda clase de ademanes con él—, y voy a llegar en un coche robado hasta la mansión. Me voy a escabullir de cuclillas para que nadie más me vea, lo suficiente para que mi teléfono pueda alcanzar a hackear el dispositivo de la alarma y ¡PUM! Desactivo las alarmas. Luego me acerco sin hacer ruido a uno de los muchos mafiosos que están de guardia y ¡Pum! Hago volar una tubería con agua caliente en sus narices hackeando el sistema de tuberías con mi celular mágico, y los dejo inconscientes. Me acerco a una puerta cerrada y ¡Zaz! Abro la cerradura eléctrica, que muy convenientemente también tiene una señal inalámbrica que puedo controlar desde mi teléfono gracias a mis aplicaciones de hackeo 'for dummies.' Luego, si me encuentro a mitad de una balacera, puedo hacer explotar algún aparato que esté cerca hackeándolo una vez más con mi celular multiusos para crear una distracción y así aprovecho para volarle los sesos a esos sujetos con mi escopeta recortada y… ¡MIS PELOTAS!

»Yo no estoy hecho para estas cosas. ¿Acaso es la primera vez que participas en una operación de este tipo, grandote? Es necesario que alguien más vigile y dirija todo desde un punto seguro y ese es mi trabajo. Los SWAT lo hacen, el ejército lo hace, las organizaciones no gubernamentales lo hacen y vaya que también lo hacemos nosotros cuando la misión es tan precisa y metódica como esta. Ya bastante he hecho yo con mi rol de robar información como para que todavía tenga que estar organizando y dirigiéndolo todo. Pero sobre todo tener que lidiar con trogloditas como tú. ¿Pero sabes algo? Igual tuve que hacerlo, porque no había nadie más lo suficientemente capacitado de los que lograron reunir. Ya quisiera verte a ti y a tus pocas neuronas haciéndolo todo y solo.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Migisuke tuvo un mal presentimiento y de inmediato corrió a interponerse entre ellos—. Tranquilos, muchachos, ¡vamos a calmarnos! —Sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Tú no te metas —el fornido hombre le empujó, pero el joven no se amedrentó y se mantuvo firme.

—¡Quietos ustedes dos! —Oblivion aprovechó la distracción para sujetar el musculoso brazo del agresivo hombre. Lo torció de manera hábil y amañada hasta obligarlo a caer de rodillas a causa del dolor. Su víctima intentó zafarse pero por la manera en que le había aplicado dicha llave ya no podía hacerle nada. Terminó gritando, implorándole que lo soltara.

"¿Acaso eso fue krav magá?" El oficial de policía quedó sumamente impresionado.

—¿Lo ves? La fuerza bruta no lo es todo. Es muy útil, sí; pero más importante que la fuerza es el cómo la aplicas y dispones de ella. Ese es nuestro caso. Ellos nos superan en número. Son, por lo tanto, más fuertes. Pero nosotros vamos a actuar de manera astuta pero sobre todo eficaz. Debo reconocer que mi trabajo nunca ha sido dirigir personalmente a un equipo. No soy bueno haciéndolo. Lo mío siempre ha sido traficar con datos, monitorear y rastrear, pero siempre bajo la dirección de otra persona que se encarga de mandar a los demás. Pero no estamos para ponernos exquisitos, lo quieran o no yo seré quién tome las riendas y ustedes me van a obedecer el pie de la letra. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los demás quedaron impresionados. Se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron con timidez. El extravagante hacker sonrió satisfecho.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Esa es la actitud. Ahora, ¡vamos a probarles a esos come-pasta de qué estamos hechos! ¡Les demostraremos que uno no simplemente puede someter y humillar a nuestra banda sin sufrir su merecido castigo! Esos italianos no son más que un montón de mentirosos y buenos para nada, que se atrevieron a meterse con la hija de nuestro jefe. ¡Pero yo sé de donde vienen y quienes son, porque los he rastreado, conozco la identidad de quienes lo han hecho y no voy a dudar en denunciarlos con la cyber-policía y con la policía estatal! Si se atreven a hacer algo o hackearme de nuevo ¡serán ejecutados! Y si se atreven a meterse otra vez con la señorita Kirisaki, ¿adivinen qué? ¡Las consecuencias no volverán a ser las mismas!

Un silencio incómodo en el que se podía incluso alcanzar a oír el ruido del tráfico por fuera del edificio, se formó luego de las últimas palabras del raro sujeto, ya que para todos los presentes éstas carecían de total sentido. Oblivion experimentó aquella fea sensación que da al descubrir que uno simplemente acababa de hacer el ridículo; todo por tratar de ser gracioso mediante una sátira que nadie excepto él era capaz de entender.

—Olviden eso último —masculló cabizbajo y con un aura de energía negativa rodeándolo. Caminó de regreso a la pantalla y continuó dando las indicaciones para la ejecución del plan.

No habría ensayos, por lo que todos debían memorizar tan bien como les fuera posible cada una de las indicaciones. Repasaron los pasos a ejecutar una y otra vez, durante todo el día hasta caer la noche. Cada uno de los posibles escenarios, los tiempos de ejecución, el recorrido que seguirían dentro de la mansión, los posibles hombres a los que podrían llegar a enfrentarse si algo salía mal y cómo debían actuar en caso de un imprevisto. Sin contarlo a él, los participantes de la operación de infiltración, búsqueda y rescate, eran un total de diecinueve miembros:

Migisuke, que por alguna razón desconocida para la mayoría de los presentes, había sido escogido por Oblivion para ser quien iría al frente dirigiendo a los demás. Con el apoyo de otros cuatro agentes, avanzarían unos metros por delante del resto del grupo, asegurando el sitio y haciéndose paso. Raku permanecería en el centro, siendo 'Black Tiger' y 'White Fang' sus escoltas personales, encargadas de protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Habría otros dos sicarios más en cada costado avanzando a la par del hijo del cabeza del Shuuei-gumi, listos para actuar ante cualquier situación, y por último otros cuatro miembros al final de la formación, vigilando la retaguardia, y cuyo objetivo primordial sería retener cualquier inconveniente para que el resto continuase avanzando sin interrupciones. Otro miembro más sería el encargado de tener preparado el vehículo que usarían para escapar, siendo respaldado por un compañero. Y, por ultimo, habría tres _snipers_ vigilando y cuidando puntos clave como la ruta de escape y la entrada a la mansión, a la vez que esperarían instrucciones para actuar en caso de alguna situación extrema.

—Bien, señores —dijo Oblivion luego de una atenuante sesión que parecía eterna—, creo que esto es todo lo que podemos repasar; ya no hay nada más que pueda prever por el momento. Así que espero que todo haya quedado lo bastante claro. Lo mejor será que descansemos. Hay que estar completamente descansados y en nuestra mejor condición posible. Mañana nos reuniremos en punto de las diez de la noche, y pasaré a proporcionarles el equipo que utilizarán para la operación. El asalto dará inicio a pocos minutos de la media noche por lo que todos deberemos estar en nuestras posiciones con antelación. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Ya se había hecho de noche. Tanto Raku como el resto se sentían un poco cansados, pero su mente se encontraba saturada con tanta información que estaban seguros que no podrían dormir de inmediato. Oblivion les propuso entonces dar una última cena y brindar por el éxito de la misión para despejarse un poco, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Por cierto —se le ocurrió preguntar a Paula a mitad del festín, mientras devoraba un enorme cannolo relleno de chocolate—. Dijiste que nos darías todo el equipo necesario para la misión una hora antes de dar comienzo. Son muchas cosas. ¿Dónde las vas a conseguir en menos de un día?

—¿Pero de qué hablas, linda Paula? —Hizo un gesto bobo. Que su musa loli le dirigiese la palabra de manera tan casual le encantaba. La albina se irritó a ver su cara—. Ya hace mucho que tengo en mi poder todo lo que vamos a necesitar para la misión, desde las armas hasta el vehículo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Raku luego de haberle dado un mordisco a su emparedado—. ¿Y dónde los tienes?

—Pues el vehículo lo tengo aparcado en un estacionamiento privado que renté. Con las armas y demás equipo era mucho más complicado el tenerlas ocultas, así que mejor opté por traerlas aquí.

—¿A-AQUÍ? —Gritaron Raku, Paula, Tsugumi y Migisuke.

—Sí.

—¿Pero en dónde? —Cuestionó la sicario de cabellos azabache—. En ningún momento he visto que tengas guardado nada de eso.

El hacker miró hacia el techo se rascó la sien con su dedo antes de contestar.

—Bien, si tanto lo desean saber, se los mostraré. Síganme.

El grupo caminó hasta la habitación donde dormían los varones. Una vez ahí Oblivion desprendió un poco el papel tapiz del muro del fondo descubriendo una pequeña chapa. Introdujo en ella una pequeña llave que llevaba consigo y la giró. La supuesta pared resultó ser una puerta corrediza que daba acceso a una pequeña. El resto miró sorprendido.

—¿Creyeron que el cuarto de chicos era mucho más pequeño que el de las damas por simple capricho? —Se jactó con una media sonrisa.

Metió la mano y presionó el interruptor. Las luces se encendieron revelando el interior del pequeño cuarto. Todos boquearon de la impresión. Pero a quien verdaderamente le brillaban los ojos era a Paula. ¡Casi toda una semana sin cargar armas consigo y ahora estaba frente a un paraíso!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó Paula con alegría mientras abría una a una las cajas y escrudiñaba el maravilloso surtido de arsenal que había en ellas. Raku al verla pensó en que su comportamiento y humor era equiparable al de una niña en una juguetería; comparación bastante macabra dado el contexto y la actitud a veces demasiado infantil de la sicario—. Pistolas semiautomáticas 9mm, Desert Eagle y revólveres de todo tipo de calibres; Carabinas M4A1 con lanzagranadas y visor ópticos integrados; Fusiles de asalto AR-15, AR-16 y AK-103 modificados, con mira óptica; fusiles de precisión Barrett M107CQpara francotiradores; escopetas regulares y recortadas, subfusiles automáticos Uzi, mini Uzi y micro Uzi, PP-19 Bizon y MP7A1 con silenciador y mira óptica, entre otros; granadas, explosivos plásticos y detonadores; granadas de luz cegadoras, gas lacrimógeno, equipos de visión nocturna…

Estuvo a punto de soltar un largo y escandaloso chillido cual fanática al ver pasar de lado a su artista favorito, pero contuvo su euforia al sentir la macabra presencia de cierto sujeto mirándole con una sonrisa mórbida desde atrás.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, no es así? —Oblivion le acercó su rostro mientras le hacía ojitos—. ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿A que sí?

—Bueno —carraspeó, se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara hacia el lado opuesto—, n-no está mal, pero pudiste haber conseguido cosas mejores…

—Sabes que tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, querida Pauly. Por eso voy a hacer una excepción contigo y dejaré que tomes ahora mismo todo el armamento y munición que desees. Anda, que no te de pena. _Coge todo lo que quieras _—le susurró esto último al oído en un tono muy sugestivo.

La albina estalló en cólera, tomó del cuello a su acosador y comenzó a estrangularlo—. ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Quién te estás creyendo? ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Por un momento los otros tres pensaron en detenerle pero supusieron que el tipo se lo tenía bien merecido, así que sólo observaron crispados.

—Por cierto… —musitó Oblivion con lo que le quedaba de aliento—, tengo algo especialmente para ti…

—¿Eh?

Cuando la albina por fin lo soltó, el hacker de inmediato alzó su mano para alcanzar de un estante un enorme estuche de madera. Con un dejo orgulloso lo abrió frente a los ojos de Paula, dejando escapar un reluciente brillo que llamó la atención del resto.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Raku.

—¡Ta-da! Son ni más ni menos que dos preciosas Desert Eagle 6" calibre .357 magnum. Están chapadas en oro puro y tienen tus iníciales grabadas en las culatas. Además vienen con un elegante set de cartuchos con balas de Plata. Yo mismo las mandé a fabricar como un presente especialmente para ti, mi bella musa lo… ¡digo! Mi querida y apreciada musa inspiradora. Espero que sean de tu agrado. Así, cada vez que las utilices podrás sentir como ellas te protegen, como si mi propio amor hacia ti lo hiciera y…

—¿Dices que tú las mandaste a hacer para mí?

Oblivion asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo —devolvió el gesto, tomó el estuche y caminó hacia el baño, donde arrojó al retrete ambas pistolas. Todos los demás observaron desde afuera la escena: Tsugumi conteniendo lo más que podía las ganas de reír, Raku pensando en que había mil maneras mucho menos crueles de rechazar un obsequio, Migisuke preguntándose como era posible que semejantes armas pudiesen pasar a través del ducto del escusado como si nada y Oblivion con la boca abierta, la mirada perdida y el cuerpo transformado en un pilar de sal que se deshacía poco a poco.

—Por cierto, se puede saber de dónde sacaste todo ese armamento —dijo Migisuke, quien parecía movido por su carácter de oficial de policía.

—Así que te preocupa, ¿eh? —Oblivion caminó seguido por el resto de vuelta a la bodega—. Pues eso es lo más gracioso de todo. Verás, yo —sonrió con malicia—… se le compré todo a los Benedetti.

"¿Que tú Qué?" Gritaron todos con la piel erizada y los pelos de punta.

—Sí, lo sé. Es bastante irónico, ¿no? Me recuerda a cuando jugaba GTA-SA y por pura maldad mataba al vendedor de armas con las propias balas que me había vendido —rió—. Pero es que realmente no tenía otras opciones. El haberme traído todo este arsenal desde el extranjero habría sido sumamente complicado y tedioso, y el tráfico ilegal de armas en la isla de Sicilia es, en la actualidad, controlado casi en su totalidad por ellos. Así que realmente esto era lo más práctico y sencillo que podía haber hecho. ¡Pero no se preocupen, chicos! Todo lo hice con suma discreción, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¡Ah, por cierto! Raku…

—¿Sí? —Volteó confuso.

—Quiero que me digas si hay algún arma en específico con el que tengas mayor experiencia o te sientas más cómodo.

—Realmente no tengo experiencia alguna.

—¿En serio? —Exclamó realmente asombrado—. Eso es un problema, pero veré que puedo hacer.

El experto en informática buscó entre todas las armas hasta que sacó una pistola semiautomática de tamaño mediano y se la ofreció al japonés.

—Toma. Es una Glock 22C. Es ligera y su fuerza de retroceso al disparar es muy baja, por lo que no se necesita mucha experiencia para poder dominarla.

—No la quiero.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no la quiero. No uso armas de fuego. No va conmigo.

—Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Esto no es un juego, mozalbete. Por mucha protección que lleves nunca se sabe cuándo deberás defenderte por ti mismo. Tienes que pensar en las muchas cosas que podrían ocurrir si…

—Lo siento —Raku la empujó de vuelta a quien la ofrecía—. Aunque tú lo digas, yo no soy de los que usarían armas para lastimar a otras personas, ni siquiera para defenderme. No la usaría así me la dieras. Así que no pierdas tu tiempo.

—Esto es problemático —se quitó sus anteojos, frunció el seño y se limpió el sudor de la frente pasando su mano. En su carrera dentro del bajo mundo era la primera vez que veía al hijo varón de un líder criminal negándose a portar armas de fuego—. Pero por más pacifista que seas vas a tener que usar un chaleco antibalas. ¿De acuerdo? —Raku le asintió—. Déjame pensar en algo… ¡Ya lo tengo!

Oblivion volvió a hurgar entre todas las cajas hasta que sacó una de color negro y dimensiones un poco mayor a la de una caja de zapatos. La abrió y todos miraron lo que parecían ser unas pistolas de plástico un tanto extrañas. Cuando uno de ellos le preguntó qué eran, él respondió:

—Es una pistola de aire. Dispara dardos.

—¿Dardos? —cuestionó Raku confuso.

—Sí, dardos. Pero no cualquier tipo de dardos —contestó mientras mostraba uno de estos—. Son dardos tranquilizantes especiales. Estos bebés contienen una de las drogas somníferas más potentes y eficaces jamás creadas.

—¿En serio? —Paula parecía haberse interesado mucho—. ¿Puedo verla de cerca?

—Por supuesto, pequeña y dulce Paula. Toma. Bueno, como les decía, el efecto sedante de estos dardos es bastante efectivo: si le das de lleno a una persona con uno de estos, quedará irremediablemente dormida y fuera de combate al instante. Y no importa lo que se haga, ésta no se despertará hasta después de las siguientes seis a doce horas a menos que se le administre el antídoto. Como podrán imaginar, la portación de este tipo de arma está completamente prohibida debido a que se le podría dar un mal uso como lo es el secuestro. Pero lo que convierte a estos dardos en un arma efectiva incluso para la defensa personal en situaciones de alto riesgo es que, a diferencia de las drogas que son comúnmente utilizadas para capturar animales, estas tienen un efecto instantáneo impresionante. Apenas pinchas a la victima y esta caerá de inmediato al suelo.

—¿Oh, en serio es así de rápida? —Se escuchó la voz de Paula de alguna parte.

—¡Sí! La persona quedará inconsciente tan rápido que ni siquiera le dará el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta que se está quedando dor…

Y de repente, Oblivion cayó de golpazo contra el piso, revelándose que Paula estaba detrás de él sujetando uno de los dichosos dardos.

—Dulces sueños, pervertido.

Tsugumi, Migisuke e Ichijo se horrorizaron y chillaron casi cual caricaturas al ver un espectro.

—¡P-Paula! —Gritó un Raku entrado en pánico, agitando con pavor los brazos—. Qué… qué… ¿qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

—Lo mandé a dormir un rato porque ya me tenía harta. ¿No ves?

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Paula caminó de vuelta a la sala—. Ya mañana por la noche dará comienzo la operación. Por lo tanto esta es tu última oportunidad de buscar a la señorita Chitoge por tu propia cuenta y convencerla a tu manera de que vuelva. ¿No es esto lo que tanto querías?

—Espera un momento —tanto él como Tsugumi quedaron pasmados—, ¿cómo es que tú sabes esto?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —la albina se sentó junto al enorme monitor en el piso y tomó el teclado y mouse—. La verdad es que no soy buena para estas cosas, pero creo que al menos debería poder operar este satélite de rastreo y darles la ubicación actual de la señorita.

Todo este tiempo el hacker había estado consultando y siguiendo la ubicación de Chitoge desde su teléfono móvil, el cual usaba como medio de acceso remoto a su ordenador. Miraba constantemente y programaba la cámara para que siguiese su figura y cualquier vehículo que ella abordara a través de unos comandos que rozaban en la AI implementados por el mismo satélite. Tal y como había advertido en su discurso, él no le iba a quitar los ojos de encima hasta la hora cero.

—Parece que están de suerte —masculló Paula—. La señorita en estos momentos se encuentra fuera de la mansión.

Los tres japoneses se acercaron como bólidos al monitor. Observaron a Chitoge conversando junto a otros sujetos a quienes no pudieron reconocer, en lo que parecía ser una especie de parque. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era que había alguien quien brillaba por su ausencia.

—Qué raro —dijo la joven albina—. No veo al Sottocapo de los Benedetti por ninguna parte.

Hizo un alejamiento del lugar, tratando de buscarlo. Notó que, efectivamente, Chitoge se encontraba dentro de un enorme parque y que sus escoltas estaban estacionadas en las afueras del lugar. Tras consultarlo con un mapa global de la red, identificaron el parque como El Jardín de la Zisa, una zona verde recreativa ubicada a un costado del palacio de Zisa, en la zona centro de la ciudad.

—¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! —Gritó Tsugumi incorporándose.

—Yo me quedaré aquí a vigilar los movimientos la señorita. Les avisaré por móvil si algo pasa, ¿entendido?

—¡Bien! —Gritó Tsugumi—. Entonces Migisuke-san y yo acompañaremos a Raku Ichijo y le ayudaremos armando una distracción para que pueda escabullirse hasta la señorita. ¡Démonos prisa!

—¡Espera, Black Tiger! —Con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Paula sujetó a del brazo a su colega.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es que… es que… —Hizo un puchero. Se veía como una niña asustada—. ¡No quiero que me dejen aquí sola! ¿Qué tal si ese pervertido se despierta? De seguro va a estar muy molesto conmigo. ¡Tengo miedo!

—¿Estás de broma? —Tsugumi agitó su pierna tratando de liberarla de Paula, quien se había aferrado a ella con todas sus fuerzas—. Esto no es juego. Debemos escoltar a Raku Ichijo o de lo contrario…

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero… ¡No me dejes sola con ese cabrón!

"¿Tanto miedo le tienes a ese sujeto?"

—Si ese el caso —se pronunció Migisuke—, entonces yo me quedaré con Paula-san.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Tsugumi—. Pero Migisuke-san, ¿está usted bien con esto?

—Ella es su amiga —respondió echándole un vistazo a la pantalla—, así que lo mejor será que ustedes dos vayan y se reúnan con ella. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Aniki. Si podemos solucionar las cosas sin necesidad de ser violentos, será lo mejor.

—Paula, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

La albina lo pensó por unos segundos—: Sí, supongo que mientras no me quede aquí sola está bien.

—Bien, entonces ya está decidido —sentenció Raku—. Tsugumi y yo iremos por Chitoge.

Tsugumi sufrió un sobresalto y todos sus músculos se tensaron. Tremendo nerviosismo le invadió cuando cayó en cuenta que iba a quedarse una vez más a solas con Raku, luego de lo ocurrido apenas ayer. Con su rostro pálido y nadando en sudor frío, se apresuró a tomar cuantas armas, municiones y equipo le cupieron en su saco. Ambos japoneses salieron del complejo habitacional con presura camino al lugar señalado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Hay un review que quería contestar pero no podía ya que es de invitado. Pero igual considero que es mejor que lo haga de esta forma, para aclarar las cosas a todos: alejandrita: Yo escribí las bases de esta historia teniendo en cuenta y con la espectativa de que, para el tiempo en que está ubicada (casi al final del segundo año) Raku ya habría recibido un beso de una de sus chicas (no voy a entrar en detalles respecto a eso, solo es lo que pienso que va a pasar dentro de poco) por lo que en realidad no concidero que este sea en realidad el primer beso de Raku, no así, sí lo fue de Tsugumi. Pero eso es lo de menos. El caso es ponerse a pensar el porqué ella haría algo como eso pese a que sabe que no hay manera de que Raku se fije en ella (según ella, no me maten...) y su resolución de guardarse sus sentimientos. Teniendo esto en cuenta espero que entiendas que era algo que debía pasar como parte del desarrollo de la historia que ya se acerca a su climax.


	24. Capítulo 21

**Notas del autor:** Pido unas enormes disculpas por la gran demora. Si quieren culpar a algo además de mí mismo de mi retraso, ese algo sería la jodida demo de Super Smash Bros para 3ds (llantos.) Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda y los capis siguen siendo casi el doble que los anteriores.

Me emociona saber que ya cvada vez falta menos para terminar el fanfic. Toda crítica y consejo para seguirlo y mejorarlo es bienvenida. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero de todo corazón que la historia siga siendo de su agrado hasta el final.

Y pues bueno, aprovecho de una vez para celebrar que el fanfic ya tiene medio año de existencia, todo gracias a ustedes (reverencia.)

Reviews anónimos los contesto al final.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXI

Había sido un día bastante duro para una impacientada Chitoge; todo un suplicio que no parecía tener fin. Desde muy temprano no había hecho otra cosa que estar al pendiente del regreso de Max, mismo que, para su gran desconcierto, jamás ocurrió. Desde la mañana hasta caer el sol intentó llamarlo a su celular, pero éste siempre estaba apagado.

Había llegado ya el crepúsculo y la preciosa rubia, harta de tanto esperar, salió a sentarse en una banca del jardín a tomar aire fresco. Comenzaba a preocuparse, a temer que algo hubiese pasado. Y podía notar muy bien que no solamente ella pues, cada vez que volteaba a mirar a su fría escolta (quien, como siempre, permanecía vigilándole a unos metros de distancia, con la mirada apuntando al vacío,) podía notar cómo dentro de toda aquella mesura en su rostro se alcanzaba a divisar, desde lo más profundo de su arisca mirada, una latente ansiedad. Después de todo, esta debía de ser quizás la primera vez que esos dos se separaban durante tanto tiempo, encima desconociendo su paradero. Karen, cada vez que se sentía siendo observada, le devolvía la mirada a Chitoge con un gesto de hostilidad y pesadez tan insoportable que obligaba a la rubia a girarse de inmediato hacia otra parte.

"¿Por qué me miras así? No es mi culpa. Yo no le dije a Max que te forzara a quedarte aquí…"

Uno de los mayordomos salió de la mansión y se dirigió a donde Chitoge. Llevaba consigo un teléfono inalámbrico en una bandeja.

—Es para usted, señorita.

Un poco esperanzada, la joven tomó el aparato. ¡Quizás se trataba por fin de él!

—_Pronto?_

"Buenas noches, señorita. Usted debe ser Chitoge, la prometida de mi sobrino. Dígame: ¿me permitiría unos momentos?"

"Esa voz…" Chitoge se desilusionó. Cuando creyó haber reconocido a la persona detrás del teléfono, recordó de inmediato las advertencias de Max y se preguntó cuáles podrían ser sus intenciones.

—Disculpe, usted debe ser Paolo, el tío de Max, ¿no es así?

Una sobria carcajada se alcanzó a oír a través del auricular. "Lo lamento mucho, señorita, pero me temo que me está confundiendo con mi hermano menor. Mi nombre es Nestore Benedetti."

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos. Aunque ya le habían hablado de él, esta sería la primera ocasión en que ellos conversarían directamente.

"Disculpe mi intromisión. En realidad había llamado con la intensión de hablar con mi sobrino. Es que… desde anoche he estado tratando de llamar a su celular, pero él lo ha tenido apagado todo este tiempo. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme, ¿sabe? Ahora mismo me acaban de confirmar que tampoco se encuentra en su casa. Pero a decir verdad, eso no es nada raro en él, Aunque sí que lo es que lleve así ya tanto tiempo. Le he preguntado a medio mundo y nadie ha sabido darme razón suya. ¡Ha estado así desde antier! A eso agreguémosle que él mismo me había dicho que no tenía pensado salir ni asistir a ningún compromiso hasta después de su boda. Eso me tiene un poco nervioso. ¿De casualidad usted sabe a dónde pudo haber ido, señorita?

—Lo lamento mucho. Él salió de la ciudad sin decirme nada.

Hubo un breve lapso de silencio que a Chitoge le pareció eterno.

"Ya veo, ya veo… Me imagino entonces que en estos momentos usted también debe estar un poco angustiada, ¿no es así? Pero pierda cuidado, mi niña, que esto es bastante común en personas como nosotros; ya debería saberlo muy bien. Hay veces en que un inconveniente o dos pueden surgir en el momento menos deseado y no se puede hacer nada. Son gajes del oficio. Lo mejor es que desde ahora se vaya acostumbrando y deje de lado toda clase de pensamientos negativos que no sirven para nada. ¿Sabe algo? Mi sobrino a veces tiende a ser un poco egoísta y desconsiderado con los demás. No es que él sea una mala persona ni nada, es sólo que desde siempre él ha sido ese tipo de gente que se desempeña con mayor facilidad desde la comodidad del aislamiento, de la soledad. Nunca ha sabido relacionarse correctamente con otras personas y es por eso que se le dificulta mucho el ser atento y considerado. Pero bueno, no sé por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto si de seguro usted ya debe de conocerle bien. ¿O me equivoco, señorita? Además, usted seguramente ya debe saber el cómo suelen ser las cosas en nuestro peculiar mundillo. Los inconvenientes están siempre a la vuelta de la esquina y no avisan. Uno nunca sabe a qué problemas se va a tener que enfrentar al día siguiente; todo lo que queda por hacer es afrontarlos. Pero pierda cuidado, señorita, que esto seguro se trata de un simple asuntillo que ocupó su tiempo más allá de lo que él habría deseado. Dudo que el destino, aún para usted, señorita, sea lo bastante cruel como para permitir que algo grave le pase a su prometido a tan solo unos escasos días de su boda…"

La mano de Chitoge sosteniendo el aparato comenzó a temblar. No le gustaba nada la manera tan sobreactuada, tan falsa de hablar de aquel hombre. El mal presentimiento que llevaba teniendo desde hace ya unas horas se intensificó. La advertencias de Max se hacían cada vez más vigentes dentro de su mente, taladrando su juicio. Su boca se resecó, su frente se fue llenando de sudor frío y su tez palideció.

"Aunque debo advertirle algo, señorita. Si nos ponemos a pensar un poco mejor las cosas, debemos hacernos a la idea de que es nuestra obligación el estar siempre preparados para cualquier cosa que se nos presente, sea buena o mala. Ya que si algo es innegable, es que las personas como nosotros no tenemos la vida comprada. Eso es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar día con día y… ¡Oh, no, no! Espere, no me haga caso, señorita. ¡Que tonto he sido! ¡Perdóneme! Me dejé llevar por unos momentos y terminé diciéndole sinsentidos que no van al caso. Le pido una disculpa por mi falta de tacto. Estoy seguro que mi sobrino regresará en breve, sano y salvo. Ya no se mortifique. Le juro que si tan solo supiese adónde es que salió, yo mismo iría personalmente a buscarlo y le reprendería por la desfachatez de haberla dejado sola y preocupada. Por favor, olvídese de lo que acabo de decir y encomiende toda su fe a Dios. Ya verá que en cualquier momento él se pondrá en contacto con nosotros y…"

El sonido agudo e intermitente del auricular le indicó al mafioso que Chitoge le había colgado sin previo aviso. Nestore sonrió satisfecho y, por contener la risa, echó un fuerte y cínico resoplido.

—¿Y bien? —Interrogó otro siniestro hombre, quien aguardaba por él, de pie junto a su costado; mientras lo miraba guardándose su teléfono móvil. —¿Hay noticias de ese mocoso?

—Tal y como lo esperaba… —le respondió en lo que reacomodaba su enorme y entumida retaguardia en el elegante sillón de su oficina—, nadie sabe nada de su paradero. Ni siquiera su prometida…

Nestore tomó del escritorio un elegante estuche y sacó de éste un fino habano. Olisqueó su sabroso aroma por unos instantes antes de pasar a hacerle un corte en la punta con su cortapuros de plata. Luego se lo llevó a la boca. Su mano se alzó arrimando la flama de su encendedor favorito a la punta del puro, dejando entrever sus regordetes dedos que estaban colmados de aparatosos anillos de oro con piedras preciosas incrustadas de todos tamaños y colores. El perverso hombre aspiró profundamente del tabaco y se tomó su tiempo para degustar su intenso sabor. Por último echó, satisfecho, una gran bocanada de humo. Y contempló, entretenido, cómo éste se difuminaba poco a poco en el aire hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Eso sería una estupenda noticia —le advirtió el temperamental sujeto, quien parecía recriminarle con la mirada su tan relajada actitud—, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que todos mis hombres están en la misma situación. ¡Con un demonio, Nestore! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—Ya lo sé… ¡Con un demonio, ya lo sé! —Contestó con todo su buen humor echado a perder—. ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer? Sus teléfonos han estado apagados desde anoche. Yo también me muero de ansias por saber qué mierda pasó. Si todo salió conforme lo planeado o… ¡Maldita sea! —Azotó el escritorio—. Todo parecía estar marchando de lo más lindo. Con ese mocoso dejando a su perra de asalto y a la mayoría de sus hombres en la ciudad, tal y como previmos que haría. Era la oportunidad perfecta. No puedo esperar más, iremos personalmente a Corleone. Quiero asegurarme de una buena vez, mirar con mis propios ojos que el trabajo esté hecho.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Chitoge pisaba con fuerza, casi azotaba el piso mientras recorría a paso veloz los extensos pasillos de la residencia. Karen le seguía muy de cerca.

—¿A dónde va, señora?

—Voy a salir.

La escolta de inmediato se le adelantó y le cerró el paso.

—Me temo que no se lo puedo permitir.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Las órdenes de mi señor fueron bastante claras. Usted no tiene por qué salir de aquí a menos que sea para cumplir con algún compromiso. Hasta el regreso de mi señor usted ya no va a ir a ninguna parte.

—¡Me importa un bledo! Max no está aquí —Reclamó sumamente molesta—. Tú me dijiste que a más tardar estaría de regreso hoy por la mañana. ¡Mira qué hora es ya! No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. —La rubia intentó pasar por un lado pero la guardaespaldas insistía con bloquearle el camino.

—Usted no va a ir a ningún lado.

—¡Te ordeno que me dejes pasar!

—No.

Chitoge rechinaba los dientes. Su paciencia estaba a una nada de colmarse. Todo ese enojo, toda esa cólera tan recalcitrante que aquella mujer le provocaba tan sólo con su simple presencia, hasta casi hacerla derramar por los poros; le daba la amarga sensación de que ya lo había sufrido hace tiempo.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? ¿No ves que a Max podría haberle pasado algo? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí parada sin hacer nada? Voy a salir a buscarlo yo misma. Así que hazte a un lado.

—No hay nada que usted pueda hacer —cabeceó—. Mi deber en estos momentos es protegerla. No voy a permitir que se exponga de manera innecesaria. Esa fue la tarea que mi señor me encomendó y voy a cumplirla.

—En estos momentos 'tu señor' no está. Así que hora mismo soy yo a la que tienes que obedecer, ¿entiendes?

Karen devoró con la mirada a Chitoge por tan tremenda insolencia—. No se haga una idea equivocada. Yo solo sirvo a mi señor y a nadie más que a él.

Chitoge por poco estallaba. Aquella sensación de pesadez, la indolencia y terquedad de esa mujer, le parecían cada vez más familiar, pero no podía ni tenía el humor para procesar el por qué.

—¡Escúchame muy bien! —Gritó con toda la potencia de su ser, dando un increíble pisotón contra el piso que hizo eco a lo largo del desolado corredor—: Dentro de poco yo voy a ser su esposa. ¡Así que, te guste o no, me vas a tener que obedecer también a mí! Max no está aquí, así que la va a dar las órdenes en esta casa, cuándo él no esté, soy yo. ¿Piensas desobedecerme? Dime de una vez si las cosas van a ser así. Porque si no vas a hacer lo que te ordene entonces le diré a Max que no te quiero cerca de mí. Que te quiero fuera de mi casa.

Karen no hizo ninguna otra reacción facial más allá de fruncir sus cejas. El silencio incómodo que se formó en aquel pasillo, así como el pesadísimo ambiente, volvería loco a cualquier otro mortal. El duelo de miradas era simplemente indescriptible.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí parada sin hacer nada mientras él podría estar en peligro? —Agregó—. ¿No te interesa acaso saber si se encuentra bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo vuelves a ver?

Pero estas últimas palabras de la rubia lograron mover algo dentro de la asesina. Sus rencorosos ojos a medio cerrar se abrieron como platos por un leve instante. Inmediatamente se giró en sentido opuesto.

Despacio, Karen dio unos pasos hacia un costado. Ahora Chitoge tenía el camino libre.

—Gracias —susurró la chica con la voz tan tenue que se imaginó que quizás Karen no le había escuchado.

Lo primero sería ir a buscar por la ciudad a los pocos conocidos del italiano que Chitoge recién conocía, hasta dar con alguien que le pudiera decir a dónde se había metido. Una extraña conversación que tuvo con él justo antes de que desapareciese se le vino a la mente. Recordó que en ella se le había escapado preguntarle de forma retórica si había realmente alguien de entre todos sus contactos al que pudiera acudir con confianza. "Ninguno, no debes fiarte de nadie" le había respondido.

Ya en el auto, Chitoge le preguntó a Karen si en realidad sabía a dónde había tenido que viajar el castaño hace dos noches. La guardaespaldas le negó con la cabeza, pero dijo que había alguien que quizás podría saber.

—Le recomiendo que lo cite en un lugar del centro de la ciudad, uno concurrido de preferencia —le decía mientras le pasaba su móvil, el cual ya estaba enviando la llamada—. Por lo poco que pude presenciar, sé que el conflicto que mi señor tuvo la necesidad de atender provino de una plática que sostuvo con esa persona. Quizá sólo él puede saber a dónde fue que se marchó.

—¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera a ti te lo haya dicho?

—No lo sé —dijo apretando los dientes y estrujando con suma fuerza el volante hasta hacerlo crujir.

La rubia boqueó cuando miró en la pantalla del móvil el nombre de la persona en cuestión. Mas ya no tuvo tiempo siquiera de procesarlo, porque de inmediato la conversación dio inicio.

"¿Sí, dígame?"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Miraba por la ventanilla del taxi, tratando inútilmente de poner su mente en blanco. Resultó imposible, pues mientras más trataba, más y más nerviosa se sentía. Tsugumi en breves momentos se preguntaba si de casualidad Raku la estaba observando, pero se contenía las ganas de girarse a verlo por miedo de que sus miradas se cruzasen. Se arrepentía en lo más profundo de su ser el haber tomado tremenda iniciativa aquella noche. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que los dos volverían a quedarse solos, no habría actuado tan imprudentemente.

—Tsugumi —susurró Raku con timidez.

La sicario casi pegó un brinco en su asiento y se estremeció escandalosamente, ahogando un chillido.

—¡Guarda silencio! —Gritó con furia, sin voltearse.

—Pero yo sólo…

—¡Que te calles!

"¿Será que está así por lo que pasó anoche?" —. Tsugumi, yo sólo quería preguntarte qué significó eso que hiciste ano…

—¡No me preguntes nada! ¡No quiero hablar contigo de nada! ¡Lo único que importa ahora es que vayamos por la señorita! ¿Entendido?

—P-pero —Raku comenzó a tartamudear. Se tocaba con ansiedad el rostro y se rascaba la cabeza de los nervios—, Tsugumi, sobre lo que pasó anoche, yo…

—Te dije claramente que te olvidaras de eso si no quieres que te asesine…

—¡No puedo! —gritó con la mirada hacia el suelo y un dejo de angustia.

—¿Qué dices? —Finalmente se volteó a verle.

—Aunque me digas que me olvide de eso, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No me pidas que lo olvide; eso sería como si no le diera ninguna importancia a lo que hiciste o a ti. Acaso… acaso —el chico sintió un nudo en la garganta; quizás ninguna otra conversación en su vida le había resultado tan difícil de llevar pero estaba convencido que era su deber continuar—, Tsugumi, ¿es que acaso tú…?

—¡No, de ninguna manera, Raku Ichigo! —Su rostro había adoptado su ya conocida faceta de asesino serial. Raku se sintió amedrentado.

—¿Qué…? Pero si ni siquiera sabes qué iba a preguntar.

—No me importa. Lo que sea que vayas a preguntar la respuesta es: ¡NO!

—¿Pero entonces por qué hiciste eso?

Tsugumi se tiñó la piel de rojo y de su rostro tan acalorado comenzó a brotar vapor.

—¡Qué te importa! ¡Lo hice porque se me dio la puta gana! ¡Punto!

Raku se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. Pero cuando parecía que la conversación había finalizado, dijo:

—Pero Tsugumi… yo… ¿acaso ese no fue tu primer…?

El rostro de la sicario estalló cual petardo y se llenó de toda clase de tics nerviosos. Casi por puro reflejo taponó la boca de Raku estrujando con fuerza sus labios.

—¿Y qué importa? —Gritó apenada, volteándose de nuevo hacia la ventanilla del coche—. Sólo es un insignificante beso, ¿no? ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? ¿Qué puede tener de especial un simple beso para alguien como tú?

El morocho arqueó desconcertado una ceja—. ¿Qué…? Tsugumi, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

—¡Claro, hazte el tonto, Raku Ichijo! —Bufó como si de alguna forma se sintiera ofendida—. Tú sabes muy bien de qué hablo. No pienses que me vas a seguir tomando el pelo.

—¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza, un poco extrañado.

—Tú, Raku Ichijo. ¡Me engañaste! —Le acusó con el dedo—. Tu me dijiste hace un tiempo que la señorita y tú llevaban una relación pura. ¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso!

—Tsugumi, ¿De dónde sacas eso? No entiendo nada de lo que dices

Estuvo a punto de contarle lo que ella creía saber, pero se contuvo. Sin importar la situación, ella no tenía ningún derecho a revelárselo; solamente su señora podía.

—¡Nada! Cierra la boca.

Ya no dijo más palabras por mucho que Raku le insistió. De todas formas ya faltaba poco para llegar al punto de la ciudad donde ellos avanzarían por su propia cuenta. El joven Ichijo suspiró; entendía que por el momento lo único importante para ambos era el llegar a Chitoge. Ya habría tiempo después para insistir con el tema.

Cuando Ichijo pasó a pagarle al taxista, notó cómo éste estaba que casi se moría de la risa. Tal parecía que no necesitaba entender japonés para darse una idea de la temática de su charla. Raku gruñó y mandó mentalmente al chofer a tomar por culo.

Se acercaron al lugar a paso cauteloso. Deseaban pasar lo más desapercibidos posible por si había alguien vigilando la zona desde la distancia. Tsugumi, con celular en mano, recibía las instrucciones de la voz de Paula, quien se encontraba en el departamento monitoreando vía satélite tanto a ellos como a Chitoge.

"En estos momentos la señorita se encuentra caminando rumbo a la zona oeste del parque, rumbo al palacio de Zisa. No sé muy bien qué es lo que ha pasado pero ha dejado atrás a los demás sujetos con los que estaba conversando. Black Tiger, esta es una oportunidad de oro. Las demás escoltas siguen estacionadas en el otro extremo del parque. Quizás aún no se han dado cuenta que la señorita ha comenzado a alejarse en sentido opuesto."

—Ya veo. Si así están las cosas entonces tengo un plan. Raku Ichijo, presta mucha atención. Yo voy a ir por el lado este de la plaza y crearé una distracción para que todos me sigan. Entre tanto, tú te acercarás a la señorita por el lado oeste. Ten mucho cuidado, mantén tu distancia hasta que te hayas acercado lo suficiente y compruebes que no hay nadie cerca además de la señorita. ¡Démonos prisa!

Raku asintió. No había tiempo que perder. Tanto él como Tsugumi corrieron y tomaron caminos opuestos. Contaban con muy poco tiempo por lo que debían de actuar tan rápido como les fuera posible, si es que querían disminuir el riesgo de un imprevisto.

Tsugumi se situó en una azotea. Miró cautelosamente hacia abajo, en dirección a los coches negros estacionados. Preparó todo su arsenal. Su plan era muy simple pero, si lo ejecutaba correctamente, sería efectivo. Consistiría simplemente en crear una balacera que llamaría la atención de todos los guardaespaldas; procurando ser lo suficientemente escandalosa para que todos y cada uno de ellos fuesen por mero instinto detrás de ella. Después de todo, la gente tiende a ser estúpida si le metes la presión suficiente. Destruiría primero todos los coches con su lanzacohetes y después atacaría sin piedad desde un punto medio para darse a ver, para al final simular una huida. De esa manera podría entretenerlos, llevárselos tan lejos como le fuera posible. Si lo hacía bien, le daría todo el margen de tiempo necesario a Raku Ichijo para que pudiera escapar junto a la señorita Chitoge y perderse en medio del caos. Solo debía esperar unos cuantos instantes más; así Raku tendría el tiempo necesario para acercarse lo suficiente antes de comenzar la distracción.

Pero justo a un instante de decidirse a lanzar el primer cohete, Tsugumi presenció, a través de la mira telescópica de su lanzacohetes RPG7, un inesperado acontecimiento que la hizo estremecer por dentro.

—¡Paula! —Gritó desesperada y nerviosa a través de su celular—. ¿Puedes verlo tú también? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Una fila de imponentes automóviles, que eran casi el doble que los que ya estaban estacionados, acababan de llegar al lugar, rodeando y cerrándoles el paso a los demás coches. De inmediato bajaron de ellos un incontable número de sujetos de traje negro. Los soldati de los Benedetti de inmediato les cerraron el camino. Daba la impresión de que un conflicto armado entre ambas facciones estaba a punto de desatarse.

"Sí, Black Tiger, yo también lo veo. No tengo idea de quienes sean, pero trataré de…"

Paula pegó un gritó. No sonaba como algo grave, más bien era una especie de berrinche, una frustración; algo común en ella.

—Paula, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Paula!

"Black Tiger, yo…" su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, como la de una niña a punto de llorar. "¡Acabo de perder la señal del satélite!"

—¿Qué? —Gritó con los pelos hechos punta, los ojos deformes y desorbitados, y la boca tan abierta que superaba en tamaño al resto de su rostro—. ¡Pero Paula, necesitábamos que vigilaras a la señorita y a Raku Ichijo para que les ayudaras a planear una ruta de escape! ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?

"No lo sé… yo… no estoy muy segura pero… pero… creo que los que están a cargo del satélite por fin se han dado cuenta que lo estábamos hackeando y nos acaban de desconectar. ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo el pervertido éste estuviera despierto…"

Sonó como si Paula hubiese dejado caer el teléfono al piso. A través del auricular ya tan solo se alcanzaban a oír pisotones, azotes y lo que parecía ser insistentes y recias bofetadas. A Tsugumi no le costó mucho el imaginar que no se trataba de otra cosa que Paula descargando toda su frustración con el inconsciente cuerpo de Oblivion, 'por si así lograba despertarlo.' También creyó haber escuchado de fondo la voz de un desesperado Migisuke tratando de calmar a la albina. Sabiendo que ya no se podía hacer nada, la sicario frunció el seño y colgó. Se dispuso a vigilar otra vez la escena. Quizás aún había algo que ella pudiese hacer. Quizás las cosas aún podían estar bajo control. ¿Qué importaba si ahora eran más? Ella, con tal de traer de vuelta a Chitoge, sería capaz de enfrentar a un ejército entero si fuera necesario. Pero todos esos pensamientos optimistas se le vinieron abajo cuando miró con atención a la persona quien acababa de abrirse paso en medio de todos los matones y guardaespaldas presentes, y se dirigía rumbo al centro de la plaza.

"¡Imposible!"

Su sangre se heló, su boca quedó deshidratada, sus brazos temblaron. No había forma alguna en que ella se atreviera a ejecutar su osado ataque con aquella persona presente. Incluso en su caótico estado anímico Tsugumi podía darse una idea de lo que podría estar a punto de pasar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Se notaba a leguas que aquel hombre apenas y podía contener sus ganas de reír. Incluso sus acompañantes parecían estarle secundando con sus irónicos gestos. Con cada palabra de Chitoge daba la impresión que alguien le estuviese haciendo cosquillas por dentro. Incluso se llevaba en ocasiones las manos a la boca. A su interlocutora obviamente esto le parecía por demás desvergonzado, pero no tenía tiempo para desviarse de la conversación. Ella necesitaba cada ápice de información que él pudiera otorgarle.

—Señorita, ¿usted va en serio? —dijo el robusto señor, entre risas contenidas—. ¿Entonces en verdad usted me citó en este terreno sólo para preguntarme a dónde se fue mi sobrino? Esto es tan… ¡pff! —Se agarró su abultado vientre y, finalmente, se le escapó una carcajada.

Chitoge sintió un estupor, mas permaneció firme. No iba a dejarse intimidar por la actitud cínica de aquel hombre, quien se hacía llamar Oscar Benedetti, no mientras él fuese su única oportunidad para dar con el paradero de Max.

—Hablo muy en serio, señor. Por favor, tan sólo quiero que me diga dónde lo puedo encontrar. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Señorita, me va usted a perdonar pero… si usted no sabe a sónde se fue, ¿por qué espera que yo sí lo sepa?

—Sé de buena fuente que usted fue la última persona con la que Max conversó antes de marcharse. Así que estoy segura que usted sabe la razón de su partida. Se lo suplico, tan sólo dígame a dónde se fue. No me interesan los detalles.

El maduro hombre cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza—. Me temo, señorita, que quien haya sido la persona que le dijo eso, le ha visto la cara. Yo ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de ver en persona a mi adorado sobrino desde que regresó a la ciudad.

—Le ruego que no le falte el respeto a mi inteligencia. La persona que me lo informó estuvo presente la misma noche que usted llegó a la mansión. De inmediato pidió una conversación en privado con Max. Y fue después de eso que él decidió marcharse a quien sabe dónde. No me avisó por las prisas y porque en ese momento ya me encontraba dormida, pero dejó encargado a esa misma persona que me lo dijera en cuanto despertara. Así que no tiene ningún caso que se haga el tonto conmigo. Sé que usted debe saber por qué Max se fue de la ciudad.

El mafioso enmudeció. Su semblante hasta ese momento burlesco se tornó más serio. No le costaba mucho trabajo imaginar quien debió haber sido el pájaro soplón que le había delatado. De todas formas, eso no importaba.

—Señorita —dijo luego de un leve suspiro—, supongamos que en verdad yo sé en dónde se encuentra mi sobrino. Supongamos que se lo digo y usted va a buscarle. Créame cúando le digo que usted no va a lograr nada.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Piénselo. Si mi sobrino no le dijo a nadie a dónde se fue, y si desde que se marchóél no se ha comunicado con nadie, ni siquiera con su prometida, y ha mantenido su teléfono apagado todo este tiempo, es más que evidente que él simplemente no quiere que nadie más sepa en dónde está. Y eso la incluye a usted, señorita. ¿Qué caso tiene, entonces, ir en la búsqueda de alguien que no quiere ser encontrado?

—¿Y qué si le pasó algo?

—¿Algo? ¿Qué? Él ya no es un niño, señorita; él ya sabe cuidarse solo. Entiéndalo por favor. En el remoto caso de que él se encontrara realmente en aprietos, ya habría pedido ayuda, ya habría llamado a alguien de su confianza. Pero usted me dice que nadie sabe nada de él y que su teléfono ha estado apagado en todo momento. Si en verdad salió hacia un destino tan peligroso como usted teme, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a nadie más? Y si en verdad él ahora mismo se encuentra en un predicamento, ¿qué podría hacer usted en su condición por él? ¿Cómo piensa hacer para dar con alguien que ha desaparecido así sin más, sin dejar rastro? No tiene ningún caso preocuparse, señorita, Maximiliano se dará a saber cuando él así lo quiera y no antes. Hasta que eso pase, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar. Seguramente él debe tener sus motivos para…

—¡No!

—Señorita, cálmese. Aunque usted no lo crea, mi sobrino es así. La última vez que desapareció hizo exactamente lo mismo: Nadie supo en días de él, ni a dónde se había ido ni con qué motivo se había marchado. Pasaron días sin saber de él y de repente, ¡Puf! regresó. Entonces nos enteramos que todo ese tiempo había estado paseándose en Japón y que había regresado ni más ni menos que con una prometida. ¿Puede imaginarse nuestras caras? Él es un chico bastante indolente que nunca le rinde cuentas a nadie. No espere que vaya a ser distinto con usted, señorita, porque le juro que no lo será.

—¡Cállese!

—Señorita, ¿A dónde va?

—¡Déjenme en paz! —Chitoge se hizo paso entre todos los asistentes del _caporegime_ y se retiró.

Oscar la miró alejándose con una cínica sonrisa.

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Chitoge se había echado a correr en sentido contrario a dónde sus escoltas le aguardaban. Quería estar sola, quería poner su mente en blanco antes que estallase; quería huir, aún a sabiendas de que ahora ella se encontraba más atrapada y perdida que nunca.

"_Yo ya estoy muerto, Chitoge. Es por eso que ya no me importa si pierdo la vida. Morí hace muchos años. En estos momentos estás hablando con un muerto andante…"_

—No tienes derecho —decía entre dientes, con la mirada fruncida y cargada de angustia—… ¡No tienes ningún derecho, maldito! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme ahora!

En frente de la fachada del palacio de Zisa, aquel antiguo castillo que en el presente no era otra cosa que un mero patrimonio histórico de la vieja ciudad, una dolida y fastidiada Chitoge se detuvo a descansar. Le dolían un poco los pies —los tacones no eran precisamente un buen complemento cuando lo que se buscaba era correr lo más lejos posible. Levantó la mirada y contempló hasta la cima de la imponente construcción, con sus formas tan simétricas, sus pequeñas almenas en lo alto de sus muros, sus estrechas ventanas y su enorme marco en la entrada. Para ser un palacio, a ella le daba más la impresión de estar frente a una seca y rígida prisión ornamentada, una enorme jaula de oro, como en la que ella ahora estaba apresada. Tan sólo pensar que su vida se había convertido en la viva imagen de ese tétrico castillo le bastaba para que sus bellos ojos azules se llenaran de paño. El afrontar tan crudamente su maldita impotencia era la más grande de todas las penurias. Se acercó al muro del castillo y comenzó a golpearlo con rabia.

—¿En dónde estás, bastardo? ¡No puedes desaparecer! ¿En dónde estás? ¿En dónde…?

Arremetió hasta quedarse sin aliento. Luego permaneció quieta apoyando las manos en el muro, conteniendo los sollozos que amenazaban con escaparse. Ahora todo era silencio a su alrededor, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo quebraron.

—Chitoge.

De inmediato reconoció aquella voz y, buscándole, se giró. Quería asegurarse que no se trataba de una mera ilusión. Pero no. Ahí estaba él de regreso, como el espectro de un insistente remordimiento, haciendo que su ausencia, que hasta ese momento parecía haber durado una eternidad, quedase reducida al tamaño de una breve anécdota.

—¡Estúpido! —Le gritó—. ¿En dónde te habías metido?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte —contestó Maximiliano, con ese porte estoico que le distinguía—. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando llegué a la mansión y vi que no estabas. Tuve que llamar a Karen para que…

Chitoge se acercó y le conectó una bofetada que resonó a lo largo y ancho del extenso patio. Max la recibió sin inmutarse.

—¿Por qué regresaste hasta ahora si dijiste que ibas a hacerlo más temprano? ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué apagaste tu teléfono? ¡Empezaba a creer que te había pasado algo!

—No seas ridícula. No hay manera en que me pueda pasar algo.

—Estuviste haciendo cosas peligrosas, ¿no es así?

—No, ¿cómo crees? Sólo fue un viaje para salvar un negocio.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es esto? —Chitoge señaló la gasa que el italiano tenía pegada en la mejilla izquierda.

—¿Te refieres a esto? No es nada. Tuve un pequeño tropezón y me raspé. Eso es todo.

—¡No me mientas! —Trató de retirarle la tela para ver qué clase de herida se había hecho, pero él detuvo su mano.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Por qué te tardaste?

—Sufrí un pequeño retraso. Las cosas no salieron como lo preví. Pero ya estoy de regreso.

—¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, me oíste! ¡Nunca!

Hubo unos instantes de silencio dónde la rubia se dedicó a regañar con la mirada a su desconsiderado prometido. Él por lado guardó la calma y dijo:

—Vamos a casa.

Chitoge, resignada, contuvo sus ímpetus y asintió—. Sí…

Pero justo cuando se disponían a marcharse, Maximiliano se dio cuenta, por la expresión desencajada de Chitoge, que había algo o alguien acercándose a ellos. Miró a dónde ella lo hacía topándose también con aquella silueta, cuyo rostro comenzaba a vislumbrarse en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y la suave iluminación del sendero.

—No es cierto… —Chitoge no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Incluso el propio Maximiliano sabía muy bien que la presencia de aquella persona no auguraba absolutamente nada bueno.

Aquella prominente mujer de negocios tomó con fuerza la manó de su hija y jaló de ella. En ese instante Chitoge sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—M-mamá… ¿P-pero qué estás haciendo aquí…?

—Chitoge, ya es suficiente. Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Y esto fue todo por el momento. Espero esta vez poder recuperar el ritmo anterior de un capi por semana.

**Contestando revs: **_Love: _Pues toca esperar, no? xD digo, si esos dos están separados no hay ni como hacerlo. Si la última vez hice un poco de trampa con el capi especial que extendió un poco el capi 1.

_Alejandrita: _No me entendiste. Dije que para mí, es una suposición mía solamente, que Raku para estas alturas la historia ya le habrán robado su primer beso. Quizás mi espectativa se cumpla o quizá no, por eso no me quiero enfocar en sí ese sería o no el primer beso de Raku (puede serlo o no serlo) y pues ya solo toca esperar para saber qué onda. Gracias por lo que dices, aunque ciertamente sé que mi fic aún está muy lejos de estar a la altura de una verdadera novela, pero seguiré mejorando y puliendo detalles.

Recuerden que si tienen una duda pueden mandarme un PM o un review o coment en mi blog. ¡Hasta luego!


	25. Capítulo 22

**Las notas del autor se encuentran al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXII

—Chitoge… Chitoge —farfullaba en medio de jadeos con el poco aliento que le quedaba, al compás de sus atronados pasos que rompían el silencio de la noche.

Llevaba ya bastantes cuadras recorridas pero no disminuía su paso, corría tan rápido como su cuerpo al límite le dejaba. La voluntad y la esperanza le daban toda la fuerza necesaria para no desfallecer. No había cupo en su mente para el agotamiento, la adrenalina de ello se encargaba. El dolor de sus músculos no significaba nada. Iba tan decidido que ni siquiera reparó en todo lo que había rodeado para llegar a donde Chitoge 'por el lado oeste,' las manzanas enteras a las que les dio casi una vuelta entera, las bardas que brincó con el peligro pena de ser detenido por allanar el patio de lo que parecía ser un patrimonio histórico. "Ya falta poco… sólo un poco más" se daba aliento a sí mismo. Todas las adversidades, todos los suplicios, todos los obstáculos, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, los peligros sorteados, los favores recibidos y dados de sus amigos… todo lo que se había necesitado para reencontrarse con ella, se resumía en unos cuantos metros más de distancia.

Su celular vibró. "¡Raku Ichijou, ten mucho cuidado! No te acerques a la señorita hasta estar seguro que nadie peligroso está cerca de ella. Espera a mi señal" fueron las instrucciones que recibió de Tsugumi, o eso creyó. Raku, en realidad, ni le prestó la atención debida a esa última llamada. Estaba casi cien por ciento poseído por las ansias; tanto que de seguro terminaría cometiendo alguna insensatez que quizás lo obligaría a escapar a toda velocidad con Chitoge mientras Tsugumi se veía obligada a intervenir. ¿Qué importa? Mientras pueda llevarse a Chitoge con él, todo iba estar bien. Aquí y ahora, el fin sí justificaba los medios.

Brincó un último obstáculo: aquel enorme muro que dividía el castillo de Zisa y sus alrededores con el enorme jardín, que fungía como parque público y entrada al palacio. Oyó unos fuertes gritos. "¡Es la voz Chitoge!" Su corazón retumbó contra su pecho, y fue quizá gracias a ello que el juicio y sensatez volvieron a él, lo suficiente para que calmase su escandaloso trote. Pegó su espalda al muro y se acercó de puntillas, despacio y con sigilo, al lugar dónde provenía todo el quilombo.

"Quizás debería llamar primero a Tsugumi." Agarró su celular y tocó la pantalla, pero los gritos, cada vez más agudos y agresivos, reclamaron su atención. Se ocultó en uno de los muchos accesos que había a lo largo del mural, diseñados como una especie de túneles que daban acceso a los turistas al museo, y, despacio, asomó el rostro en dirección al frente del pórtico, justo arriba de donde yacía el estanque central del jardín.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al reconocer a esos tres personajes.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Chitoge, ya es suficiente. Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

Tiró de su hija con mano firme. Chitoge boqueó. Fue arrastrada unos pasos. Pero una vez que la conmoción se le pasó, puso resistencia.

—¡No, mamá! —jaló hasta zafarse—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Para ya!

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás por hacer, Chitoge? —Gritó una autoritaria Hana—. No voy a permitir que sigas más con esto. Te vienes a América ahora mismo.

Trató de sujetarla del brazo, pero Chitoge no se lo permitió y corrió a buscar refugio dónde Maximiliano.

—¡Por favor, mamá, ya no sigas! —rogó con la voz a medio quebrarse y los ojos vidriosos. Se veía tan asustada y alterada—. ¡Déjame!

—Me temo, señora —dijo Max—, que eso no va a ser posible. Chitoge se quedará a vivir conmigo. Pero lo prometo que en cuanto tengamos tiempo, haremos todo lo posible por visitarla al menos una vez al…

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que podías hablarme, bastardo? —Gritó Hana colérica al italiano. Si hacia su hija su semblante era el de alguien intransigente y muy enfadado, hacia él era algo repleto de total y absoluto desprecio y repugno—. Más te vale que me entregues a mi hija ahora mismo. No pienso permitir que sigas haciéndole más daño ¡Y no me importa si te tengo que aplastar como la sabandija que eres!

—¡Mamá, ya basta! —Gritó Chitoge—. ¡Déjalo en paz, por favor…!

—Chitoge —Max le hizo un ademán con la mirada. La rubia entendió el mensaje y guardó silencio. Luego se dirigió hacia Hana—: Es una verdadera lástima que estas alturas usted tenga esta actitud hacia mí, señora. Mi pobre abuelo, no tiene usted idea de lo ilusionado que está con la idea de que va a emparentar con usted y con Adelt. No quisiera el tener que imaginar lo triste que se pondría si se llegase a enterar de su renuencia.

—Ya déjate de juegos —contestó la empoderada mujer— y escúchame muy bien, mocoso insolente: Desiste ahora que aún estás a tiempo. Si es que en algo valoras tu vida, más vale que en este mismo instante me entregues a Chitoge. Hazlo y, si tienes algo de suerte, quizá tengas la suerte de que me apiade aunque sea un poco de tu patético ser, y no presente demasiadas represalias a futuro por tus insolencias. No es una amenaza, mocoso estúpido, es un consejo que te conviene que le hagas caso.

—No sé qué clase de injurias le hayan dicho o qué precepto tenga usted de mí, pero me temo que usted está malinterpretando las cosas. Yo quiero a su hija, y su hija corresponde a mis sentimientos. Mis intenciones son legítimas y es por ello que pedí formalmente su mano a Adelt, aún a sabiendas de que ustedes en un principio no confiarían en mis intenciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Chitoge aceptó mi propuesta encantada, que incluso Adelt no tuvo más opción que darnos su bendición. Es por eso que nosotros vamos a casarnos. En parte puedo entender el porqué de su recelo, pero tiene que confiar en mí. Le juro, por la Santa Madre de Jesucristo, que velaré hoy, mañana y siempre por la felicidad de su hija. A Chitoge nunca le va a faltar nada. Así que, por favor, concédame su voto de confianza y la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

—¡Ya deja el maldito teatro! —Resopló la cada vez más molesta mujer. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse embaucar ante tan pomposa y vacía actuación—. No quiero oír tu sarta de sandeces. Ni Adelt ni yo jamás consentiremos que Chitoge caiga en las garras de una escoria como tú.

—¡Mamá —gritó desesperada Chitoge, sin soltarse de Max—, él dice la verdad! Papá está de acuerdo con esto. Por favor, déjame. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya…

—¡Guarda silenció, Chitoge! —Ordenó Hana. Chitoge se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es que acaso no estás consciente de lo que haces? ¿En estás dispuesta a echar a perder tu vida juntándote con una basura como él?

Maximiliano contuvo una risilla—. Con todo respeto, señora, pero me parece de lo más irónico que critique la decisión su hija. Usted y su marido no son precisamente el mejor de los ejemplos.

—¡Cállate, sinvergüenza! ¡Te dije que no quiero que hables!

—Entonces dígame una cosa: Si su padre y yo somos colegas, ¿qué hay de malo entonces conmigo? Si Chitoge quiere estar conmigo ¿Entonces qué más da cuál sea mi oficio?, Ella ya está acostumbrada a vivir en este ambiente. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quién mejor que yo la va a comprender y aceptar? Como dije, no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Yo siempre cuidaré de ella. Nadie le va a tocar un solo pelo mientras viva, se lo garantizo. Por favor, le ruego que se olvide de los malos entendidos, y bríndenos el honor de asistir a nuestra boda. Eso significaría mucho para Chitoge, para mí y para mi abuelo.

—Estás jugando con fuego. Si te diera un poco más el cerebro, sabrías que tu jueguito no va aguantar por mucho tiempo. Mientras más te aferres a tu estupidez, más ye habrás de hundir cuando todo se desmorone frente a tus pies. Y cuando sea demasiado tarde y te des cuenta que ya no hay para ti ningún futuro, será demasiado tarde: ya no habrá lugar para el arrepentimiento. Vas a caer, gusano, y nada me va a dar más gusto que ser yo quien te empuje hacia la tumba que te has cavado tú solo. Y entonces te lamentarás y te arrastrarás en el fango y la miseria que tú mismo has creado, lamentando el no haberte echado hacia atrás cuando pudiste.

—Yo jamás me he arrepentido de ninguna de mis decisiones, ni mucho menos me he llegado a lamentar —contestó conservando la calma—. Y no voy a empezar ahora. Una vez que decido mi camino, ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás.

—Y yo que quería darte una última oportunidad. —Hana caminó desafiante hacia su hija, quien aún se refugiaba tras la espalda de su captor.

Sus escoltas, quienes aguardaban por su señal en las orillas de los jardines, se acercaron ordenadamente y a paso seguro hasta rodear el escenario. No obstante, los hombres que Maximiliano había traído consigo a la plaza, y que aguardaban por él en la zona sur del parque, respondieron de inmediato. Estos, a quienes se les unieron los que la propia Chitoge había llevado consigo, e incluso los propios _soldati_ del _regime _de su tío, quienes también debían subordinarse y proteger al sobrino, dejaron en claro que la ventaja numérica ya no le pertenecía a Hana. Los alrededores del estanque se vieron arremetidos por decenas de matones y guardaespaldas, esperando a la menor provocación para actuar.

Raku escuchaba todo sin entender una sola palabra, no obstante toda la escena se explicaba sola. El joven se debatía entre si salir de su escondite y encarar a Chitoge y al resto o esperar, como le recomendó Tsugumi. Algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar y su intervención poco o nada aportaría. Miró su celular: hace unos momentos había llamado sin darse cuenta a Tsugumi, pero ella aún no contestaba. Deseaba consultarla antes de tomar una decisión. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos tan tensos y si no le había pasado algo malo. Se suponía que ella les abriría a Chitoge y a él una apertura, con una distracción, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y había demasiada gente alrededor de Chitoge. Estaría en serios aprietos si alguien que no debiera lo descubriese en ese instante. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era mantenerse a salvo y confiar en Hana.

—Por lo que veo no tengo más opción —sentenció la colérica madre. Mientras caminaba hacia su hija, comenzó a levantar la mano.

Sus hombres conocían tal seña a la perfección y se prepararon para actuar a su señal. Pero justo cuando Hana estuvo a una nada de dar la bélica orden, Chitoge, quien dejó de esconderse detrás de Max y salió como un bólido, sujetó su brazo.

—¡YA BASTA! —Gritó a todo pulmón, esta vez, en el idioma japonés.

Raku abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¡Te dije que lo dejes en paz! —Ordenó su hija—. ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras por mí en primer lugar? Grábatelo en tu cabeza: ¡No voy a venir contigo ni con nadie! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí y eso no va a cambiar! ¿Lo entiendes?

"Chi… ¿Chitoge…?" A Raku le faltó el aliento. A partir de ese momento su mente quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué te importa si me voy a casar con Max —prosiguió la rubia—, o si según tú estoy echando a perder mi vida? ¡Es muy mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me pegue la regalada gana! Entiéndelo de una vez: esto es lo quiero y voy a hacer, y nada va a hacer que cambie mi decisión. No me importa lo que tú y Papá piensen de mí o de Max, yo no necesito que nadie venga a 'salvarme' de nada. Voy a casarme con él porque eso es lo que quiero, nadie ni nada me está obligando. Tú, por el contrario, viniste hasta aquí sólo para forzarme a que me vaya contigo. No pierdas tu tiempo, no voy hacerlo. Si te atreves a llevarme por la fuerza o le haces algo malo a Max, ¡entonces yo jamás te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Te odiaré por siempre! Y aún si lo hicieses, no te va a servir de nada, porque yo me escaparé cuantas veces sea necesario. Nunca será capaz de contenerme. ¿Me oíste?

»Dime por qué vienes ahora a querértelas dar de una buena madre después de todos estos años en los que me dejaste sola. Si de verdad te importo tanto, ¿en dónde estuviste cuándo Max vino a Japón? ¿Por qué no te apareciste ni hiciste nada hasta el día de hoy? ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Si no vas a aceptar mi decisión entonces no quiero volver a verte nunca! ¡No vuelvas a pararte aquí! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es traerme más problemas! ¡Déjanos tranquilos! ¡No te atrevas a hacer un escándalo! ¡VETE Y DÉJAME TRANQUILA! ¡VETE! ¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA!

Raku estaba patidifuso, había quedado con la mandíbula abajo, la boca seca y la mirada desencajada. Le temblaban las piernas y su mano, que apenas y le quedaba fuerza para sostener el teléfono móvil. Daba la impresión de que un momento a otro se desplomaría al piso.

Hana contempló en silencio el rostro de su hija. Detrás de ese seño fruncido, el mohín de cólera pintado en la curva de su boca y su mirada hostil, yacían unos ojos llenos hasta el tope de lágrimas, que luchaban desesperadamente por que éstas no se escapasen por sus blancas y aterciopeladas mejillas. El rímel de sus pestañas se deshacía

—Ya escuchó a su hija —dijo Maximiliano, quien se acercó a Chitoge—. Por favor, le ruego que ya no siga más con esto. No haga que esto sea más difícil para Chitoge. Si le parece, más adelante, en un momento más oportuno que este, hablaremos de esto con más calma.

Hana le dedicó lo que quizás haya sido la mirada más despectiva y cargada de odio de toda su vida.

—_Du __wirst__ mit deinem Blut bezahlen, für alle Tränen von meiner tochter _—sentenció la poderosa mujer_._

—_Ich bin immer bereit zu zahlen für all_ —respondió el italiano.

Hana se dio la media vuelta y ordenó con un chasquido a sus hombres la retirada.

Max la miró alejarse. Aunque todo había quedado al fin en silencio, la tensión de la atmósfera no se disipaba del todo. Aún en su arraigado hábito de mantener el porte y la etiqueta ante cualquier situación, no pudo evitar exhalar un seco suspiro. Deslizó por su frente las yemas de sus dedos. Palpó y miró atónito el brillo de todo el sudor que se había acumulado en su rostro y que le abochornaba.

"¿Habré sentido alguna vez tanta presión?" Se preguntó en sus adentros, un poco molesto consigo mismo. No halló la respuesta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Chitoge, pues aunque Max procuraba demostrar serenidad, la palidez de su rostro lo delataba.

—Eso creo —respondió pausadamente—. Aunque tengo que admitir que por unos momentos tu madre logró convencerme de que en verdad trataría de llevarte consigo a la fuerza aquí y ahora. Eso me preocupó. Pero tanto ella como yo sabemos que hacer algo como eso habría sido una completa estupidez.

—Menos mal que ya pasó —musitó la rubia.

—No, en eso te equivocas.

—¿Qué?

—Ella no se ha dado por vencida, lo vi en sus ojos. Sólo se retiró de momento, pero volverá. Deberé estar atento a su siguiente movimiento. Tu madre no va a descansar hasta separarme de ti.

—¡No, eso jamás! —Chitoge se lanzó al pecho de Maximiliano y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Derramó sobre se traje las lágrimas que hasta ese momento contuvo—. No importa quién venga, ni lo que digan. No voy a abandonarte. Así que, por favor, deja de preocuparte. Yo misma haré que mi madre desista. Te lo prometo.

—Muchas gracias, Chitoge. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

El leve, casi imperceptible sonido de un pequeño objeto estrellándose en el piso llegó a los oídos de la joven. No le prestó mucha atención, no hasta que una serie de ruidos más toscos en el mismo sitio le siguieron.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Maximiliano al ver cómo Chitoge alzó su rostro y se giró en dirección a una de las arcadas del murallón.

—Creí haber escuchado algo.

—Yo también lo escuché, mi señor —pronunció Karen, quien a paso rápido se acercó de inmediato a aquel oscuro rincón. Estaba vacío. En el otro extremo del túnel había un pequeño barandal, que a nadie le costaría mucho esfuerzo brincar, que conectaba a un angosto callejón que rodeaba los límites del palacio de Zisa. La calle que había en el otro extremo estaba vacía.

La guardaespaldas estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando miró hacia abajo y se encontró, tirado en el suelo, un celular con el monitor encendido. Agudizó su oído hasta escuchar con claridad lo que decía aquella fémina voz que no paraba de gritar desde la bocina:

"_¡Raku Ichijou, respóndeme! ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¡Raku Ichijou! ¡Raku Ichijou…!"_

—Tú… —susurró la fría mujer, quien reconoció al instante esa voz y el nombre de por quien clamaba.

—Karen, ¿encontraste algo? —Preguntó su señor desde la lejanía. La guardaespaldas titubeó por una fracción de segundo.

—No, mi señor, no es nada. —Aplastó con el talón de su zapato el aparato, hasta hacerlo crujir—. Sólo es un montón de basura que algún perro callejero tumbó al salir corriendo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Elisabetta, ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?

Aquella jovencilla se acababa de poner su bata de dormir. El baño calientito le había sentado de maravilla; quería aprovechar la placentera sensación de sueño que éste le había dejado durmiendo como un tronco. Levantó de la silla a su adorada muñeca, a quien despojó con sumo cuidado de su elegante vestimenta para ponerle una bonita pijama de seda. Cuando terminó, le peinó su dorada y risada melena con un pequeño cepillo.

La jovencilla rió—. Eres muy graciosa. Anda, que el señor que me lo vendió me dijo que ya no los imprimían desde hace años, y que encontrar una copia es muy difícil.

La jovencilla echó otra risilla. Sacó del buró el susodicho libro, que por la apariencia de su portada se notaba que ya estaba algo viejo, y se trepó a la cama. Sentó a Elisabetta entre sus piernas y abrió el cuento en la primera página.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, está en chino. —Hizo un puchero con las mejillas.

Decepcionada, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventanilla del camarote. Miró, a través del cristal, la incesante lluvia que arremetía contra las turbulentas olas del mar, en medio de una oscuridad nocturna que no le dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos metros de la borda del crucero, y se preguntó, en voz alta, cuánto tiempo faltaría aún para llegar a tierra firme.

—Menos mal —le dijo un poco triste a su muñeca—. Ya estaba empezando a aburrirme.

Un semblante melancólico poseyó el rostro de la jovencilla. El viaje le había parecido en demasía largo y tedioso; más para alguien como ella, quien detesta tener que pasar el tiempo en soledad, aun si Elisabetta siempre estaba ahí para brindarle compañía.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Emocionada, alzó a la muñeca y dio vueltas y brinquitos—. ¡Yuuupi! ¡Eres increíble, Elisabetta!

Regresó a la cama y tomó de vuelta el libro. Sujetó el brazo de su muñeca y la hizo señalar, uno por uno, con su pequeña mano de porcelana, los caracteres en hiragana que acompañaban a cada una de las ilustraciones del cuento.

_C'erano__ una volta, in un luogo lontano due regni…_

La tempestad que había afuera del crucero continuaría toda la noche, recio y pesado. No era nada grave que no se pudiera sortear en las manos expertas de un equipo de marineros, pero ciertamente nadie habría querido estar en esos momentos en la cubierta, no por gusto.

_Il principe e la principessa di questi due regni eran grandi amici. I due giurarono di sposarsi una volta cresciuti._

Dicha tromba se extendía, llegaba a tocar tierra firme, dónde se mostraba como un chubasco pesado, abundante, de esos en los que en menos de un segundo dejan empapado de cabo a rabo a un hombre; sin mucho viento. La casi totalidad de los habitantes de Palermo se hallaban refugiados en sus casas. Por las calles no había un solo ruido que no fuera el de las pesadas gotas chocando con el pavimento sin cesar.

_Ma un giorno, si scatenò una guerra fra i due regni. E i due vennero separati._

Fue por ello que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se percató de la presencia de una persona, que corría sin descanso y sin un rumbo fijo.

_Il giorno in cui si dovettero dividere, la principessa disse: "'Zawsze in love'. Tu terrai il 'lucchetto', io la 'chiave'. Teniamoli sempre stretti a noi. Quando ci rincontreremo, recupereremo il contenuto del lucchetto grazie alla chiave, e vivremo per sempre felici e contenti."_

"¿Por qué estoy corriendo? ¿Por qué no puedo parar?" Se preguntaba, una y otra vez, la pobre alma en pena. El peso de su ropa mojada, los enormes charcos y el azote de la lluvia, que parecía que trataba de aplastarlo contra el suelo, volvían su andar el doble de fatigoso. Le quemaba el aire frío que respiraba desaforado, casi jadeando.

_I due chiusero un tesoro nel medaglione, giurarono di rivedersi, e andarono per la loro strada._

Aunque se las había dicho a otra persona, había sido como si todas y cada una de las palabras que escuchó fueran también para él. Pudo verse a sí mismo recibiéndolas directamente, con la misma entonación. No sólo había sido un espectador oculto, sino que en esos momentos sintió como si Chitoge le hubiese gritado todo ello directamente a él, que ese mensaje iba en realidad a él. La voz de la rubia y la de sus amigos revoloteaban en su cabeza a punto de estallar.

_O due, una volta separati, avevano forte nostalgia l'uno dell'altro. Non riuscendo a sopportarlo, il principe comincio a correre._

"¿Quién te dijo que vinieras por mí en primer lugar? Grábatelo en tu cabeza: ¡No voy a venir contigo ni con nadie! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí y eso no va a cambiar! ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Aún si logras llegar hasta ella y le cuestionas sobre su decisión hasta saciarte, y descubres que en verdad la señorita quiere esto, ¿qué vas a hacer después? ¿Vas a obligarla a que regrese contigo?"

"¡Es muy mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me pegue la regalada gana! Entiéndelo de una vez: esto es lo quiero y voy a hacer, y nada va a hacer que cambie mi decisión."

_Per montagne e pianure, il principe corse dalla principessa._

"Si ellos dos van a casarse, es por que la misma Chitoge decidió por voluntad propia aceptar su propuesta. De otra manera, conociendo a Adelt, él jamás habría permitido semejante atropello."

"Yo no necesito que nadie venga a 'salvarme' de nada. Voy a casarme con él porque eso es lo que quiero, nadie ni nada me está obligando…"

"Raku-sama, usted sólo quiere pensar eso porque no puede soportar la idea de que Kirisaki-san le ha dejado, y le resulta más fácil creer que es una mentira que resignarse. No quiere aceptar que ella lo abandonó. No quiere aceptar que usted nunca le importó."

"Si te atreves a llevarme por la fuerza… ¡entonces yo jamás te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Te odiaré por siempre! Y aún si lo hicieses, no te va a servir de nada, porque yo me escaparé cuantas veces sea necesario…"

_Ma cosa successe? Un'enorme porta apparve dinnanzi al príncipe. C'era un lucchetto ad adornare la porta. Il principe era molto agitato._

"¿Qué es lo que hará cuando la vea feliz, al lado de esa persona, y le diga que no debió haber venido? ¿Qué es lo que hará si ella lo vuelve a despreciar y humillar? ¿En verdad vale la pena?"

"¡Si no vas a aceptar mi decisión entonces no quiero volver a verte nunca! ¡No vuelvas a pararte aquí!"

"Hay muchas, demasiadas cosas en riesgo para que todo se eche a perder por los actos impulsivos y estúpidos de un niño llorón y berrinchudo que ni siquiera fue capaz de evitar que su novia se largara con otro hombre."

"¡Lo único que sabes hacer es traerme más problemas! ¡Déjanos tranquilos! ¡No te atrevas a hacer un escándalo! ¡VETE Y DÉJAME TRANQUILA! ¡VETE! ¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA!"

_Ma tutt'ad un tratto, apparve una ragazza con una chiave. "Oh cielo, sembri essere bloccato. Ti aiuterò." Mentre proferiva queste parole, inserì la chiave nel lucchetto…_

El suelo resbaloso, los enormes charcos y las corrientes de agua que se hacían en los alcantarillados lo hicieron caer una vez tras otra. Se arrastró, se llenó de fango piernas y brazos; se levantaba y seguía corriendo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto pensaría que se estaba dando a la fuga de un gran peligro, que huía de alguien.

Había algo de verdad en ello: una persona se la pasó tratando de encontrarlo durante toda la madrugada, sin éxito.

—¡Raku Ichijou! —Gritaba Tsugumi sin conseguir respuesta. La falta de visibilidad, el agua torrencial que arrastraba con ella toda huella y rastro, el no tener la menor idea de a dónde se fue, el gran lapso de tiempo que transcurrió antes de que al fin pudiera acercarse al parque, donde no encontró otra pista que su teléfono móvil hecho añicos, hizo imposible la tarea de dar con su paradero.

_Il principe continua la sua corsa. La distanza che lo separa dalla principessa diminuisce sempre più, tuttavia…_

'Soy… un estúpido' se repitió una y otra vez Raku Ichijou, al principio en sus adentros, luego susurrándolo y, finalmente, gritando como un poseso hasta lastimar su garganta. El ruido constante y abrumador de la lluvia acalló sus alaridos, estos pasaron inadvertidos.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido…!

Entró a un estrecho callejón que resultó no tener salida. Sólo así se vio obligado a parar. Agarró de trompadas al muro, desquitando una minúscula parte de todo su dolor con él. Golpeó con demasiadas fuerzas; la sangre fluía a borbotones de sus puños junto con el agua de lluvia.

'¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!'

—Pero qué final —musitó despacio la jovencilla en voz baja, luego de haber visto las últimas páginas—, tan triste… Es un final de verdad muy triste. Elisabetta, ¿Estás segura que eso dice?

Movió con cuidado la cabeza de su muñeca, de tal modo que dio la impresión de que ésta le había asentido.

—Ya veo.

Guardó el libro de cuentos de vuelta en el buró. Se metió entre la frazada de la cama junto con Elisabetta y apagó la lámpara. Se quedó pensando, mirando hacia el techo.

—No me gustó ese final. ¿Sabes? Creo que alguien debería cambiárselo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:  
**Antes que Nada: (Hace Dogeza) ¡Lo siento mucho! (lágrimas) En verdad siento mucho haberme tardado tanto. En verdad, les pido disuclpas por haberlos hecho esperar tanto sin avisar. Tuve unas cosas por hacer, pero ahora mismo planeao retomar y terminar de una buena vez la historia.

En realidad, eso lo tengo planeado para el mes de Abril, que es cuando la historia cumple su aniversario, este cap me apresuré a trabajarlo para romper con el Hiatus, de hecho tenía pensado subirlo el mero 14 y unas cosas se atravesaron, lo terminé subiendo este día, en fin...

Si a alguien le interesa releer el fic, informo que he hecho una reedición de la primera parte, la cual pueden descargar en formato PDF en mi blog Animetrixx2 (punto) blogspot, ya con tiempo iré reemplazando los caps aquí en FF y n fanfic es, además de casarle una revisión también al segundo tomo. Son muchas las cosas que tengo que hacer para el mes de Abril. La nueva versión del fic incluirá, además de mejora en la redacción (hasta donde pude, tampoco soy perfecto -risas-) algunas escenas ineditas, y un artículo con datos extras, curiosidades y anotaciones de los capis.

Espero que aún haya gente interesada en seguir el proyecto, si es así, por favor, reportence con un mensaje o un rev para ver cuanto son (llantos) si no, pues ni pex, a empezar desde cero también en eso u.u


	26. Capítulo 23

**Notas de autor: **Sí, sé que había dicho que el Hiatus se terminaba en Abril, pero quise adelantar este capi para cerrar de una buena vez este ciclo antes de entrar ahora sí a lo que será el último escenario de la historia. De antemano y como de costumbre, agradesco a todos y cada uno de los que aportan a la historia a través de sus visitas, agregadas a sus listas y reviews. El aniversario del fic se acerca y hay que celebrarlo en grande (risas.)

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXIII

—¡Woaah! —Exclamó la pequeña jovencilla, cuyos melados ojos brillaban cual estrellas, embelesados por la belleza y majestuosidad de aquella imponente catedral—. ¿Entonces va a ser aquí, Elisabetta? ¡Dime que no es un sueño!

(Así es. Se llevará a cabo mañana, a partir de las cuatro de la tarde.)

Apenas tocó tierra firme, decidió que éste tenía que ser, sí o sí, el primer destino a visitar. La catedral de Palermo era, sin lugar a dudas, su edificación favorita y uno de los sitios que con más nostalgia recordaba de su amada ciudad natal, a la que todos estos años había extrañado con toda su alma. Si ésta le fascinaba tanto se debía a su singular arquitectura, a su decoración y sus bellos acabados de diferentes estilos y épocas, como el árabe, el normando y el gótico, que en conjunto no la hacían verse como a una simple iglesia más del montón. Por el contrario, su nada sobrio exterior se asemejaba más a una especie de palacio de la realeza, a un castillo de los cuentos de hadas. El campanario, que le recordaba a esos recintos que salían en los libros de la era medieval, la gran cúpula azul, el enorme pórtico de tres arcos, las dos torres que flanquean la portada principal, el extenso patio interior desde donde se podía tomar la distancia necesaria para admirar todo el basto complejo, decorado con exóticas palmeras…; no había nada en toda la fachada de la catedral de Palermo que ella no considerase la definición misma de la hermosura.

—¡Qué bien! Ya quiero que sea mañana. Va a ser un día muy divertido. ¿No lo crees, Elisabetta? ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Era imposible que ella no acaparase la atención de casi todos los visitantes que pasaban por el patio frontal de la catedral, por tres razones: la primera, porque se trataba, sin exagerar, de una niña bellísima, de facciones aterciopeladas, piel muy blanca y tersa y mejillas rosadas; ataviada en un largo y elegante vestido de color tan negro como el de su larga y ondulada cabellera, de un corte entre lo gótico y el estilo europeo del siglo XIX. Cualquiera pensaría que se había escapado de una tienda de muñecas caras y antiguas. La segunda razón, porque si la miraban detenidamente, se daban cuenta que aquella niña, que no debería pasar de los doce años de edad, no paraba de hablar con entusiasmo. ¿Pero con quién?

(No entiendo por qué estás tan emocionada. Cualquiera creería que esta es la primera vez que vienes a la catedral. Pareces un turista.)

—¡Qué mala eres! —Se giró hacia su preciada muñeca y le hizo un puchero inflando las mejillas—. Si ya teníamos mucho que no veníamos.

(Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde. Se van a enfadar contigo.)

La tercera razón, y quizá la mayor de todas ellas, era por esa enorme muñeca a la que aferraba con toda el alma. Era imposible que semejante muñeca no provocase la envidia de los niños más pequeños, quienes estiraban de la ropa a sus padres señalándoles que querían una igual. Se trataba una muñeca realmente grande: de la cabeza hasta los pies debía medir al menos más de la mitad de la estatura de quien la cargaba. Se veía suave y maleable del cuerpo, aún cuando sus manitas parecían estar hechas de porcelana.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué apresurarme.

La niña tomó su valija del suelo y se echó a andar. Mientras que con una mano arrastraba el equipaje, con la otra llevaba a su muñeca casi a la altura del pecho y mirando hacia el frente.

(¿En verdad planeas ir todo el camino a pie?)

—Sí —le dijo a su muñeca, con una sobria sonrisa—. No me importa si llego un poco más tarde, quiero recorrer y mirar con mis propios ojos la ciudad. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo y ver qué tanto ha cambiado todo desde que nos fuimos. Por cierto, me muero de ganas de volver a ver a _Cinque _y a _Due_. ¿Tú no, Elisabetta? Hace mucho que no los vemos. ¡Me muero de ganas!

Tras el recio chubasco que hubo anoche, el cielo ahora estaba despejado y radiante. Ya no había una sola nube que manchase el perfecto azul del firmamento. El calor de los rayos del sol de mediodía mezclado con la fresca brisa de la recién lavada ciudad, le resultaba en una combinación de lo más agradable a la alegre jovencita.

A alguno que otro listillo se le hubiera ocurrido decir que ellas dos, niña y muñeca, bien se les podría considerar como a una suerte de representación del _Yin _y el _Yang._ No sólo porque aquella muñeca llevase puesto un vestido casi idéntico al de su dueña, con uno que otro detalle distinto, que contrastaba al ser de un blanco tan puro como el de la leche; por su lacia y abundante melena dorada en contraste al cabello azabache de la jovencita, y por ese Bonnet de algodón, de visera blanda y semitransparente semejante a los que se le solían poner a los bebés, que era blanco en contraposición al negro par de listones para el pelo de la niña; sino también por sus opuestas personalidades reflejadas en sus rostros: mientras que la _bambina _irradiaba en su sonriente rostro toda la jovialidad y el optimismo propios de alguien de su edad, su muñeca cargaba una expresión lánguida, pensativa, opaca y fría. Sus ojos, negros y brillantes cuales canicas, emulaban el vacío de un alma indolente. Pese a eso, quienes llegaban a mirar con suficiente atención el rostro de aquella muñeca, llegaban a la misma perturbadora conclusión: aquella mirada, aquel inmutable gesto de aquella, daba la fúnebre impresión de que ésta no se trataba de un objeto inanimado, sino que en el fondo, de alguna manera, poseía vida propia.

(Deberías tomarte las cosas más en serio. Si nos han traído hasta aquí, es porque es muy probable que algo esté a punto de suceder.)

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

(Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos.)

Caminaba alegre la niña, tarareando una canción por las concurridas calles del centro, hasta que al pasar por el acceso a cierta callejuela angosta, se detuvo. "Cierto, si acorto por aquí, no tendré que rodear tanto" pensó antes de meterse.

Tan sumida se encontraba en sus sueños y en sus pláticas que ni siquiera se fijaba ni por donde iba, hasta que terminó tropezándose con algo que yacía tirado en el suelo. La chica por poco y se caía de cara contra el piso. Molesta, se giró hacia atrás y vio que había algo —o, mejor dicho, alguien allá abajo.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Un vagabundo! —Se acercó con mucho cuidado—. Estará… ¿muerto?

Le dio unas pequeñas pataditas en el costado al cuerpo que yacía de espaldas y en posición fetal. "No reacciona" pensó nerviosa. De repente, el sujeto de la nada empezó a estremecerse. Se levantó abruptamente, dando un respingo parecido a los de quienes se despiertan de una horrenda pesadilla. Miró confundido a su alrededor hasta que se percató de la presencia de la chica y se puso de pie, asustado y deprisa. El desdichado lucía sucio, demacrado y muy desorientado.

—¿Estás… bien? —En cuanto la jovencilla miró con atención el mugriento y destartalado rostro del forastero, le invadió aún más miedo y puso a su enorme muñeca por delante de ella, como si esta fuese una especie de escudo que la habría de proteger del desconocido.

El sujeto balbuceó algo ininteligible. Al parecer se había dado cuenta que la asustó, pues tomó distancia y se disculpó con una reverencia. Ella miró tal gesto sin saber cómo debía interpretarlo y, en ese instante, detectó algo en la esencia de aquel muchacho que llamó mucho su atención. El extranjero, muerto de la pena, se retiró corriendo sin decir una sola palabra.

—Esta es la primera vez que veo a un chino en persona —le dijo a su muñeca—. ¿De donde habrá salido?

Lo miró alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista entre el tumulto de peatones y los coches. La jovencilla agarró de nuevo su maleta y siguió su camino.

(Ese no era un chino, era un japonés.)

—¡En serio! —Exclamó un poco escéptica. ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué diferencia hay…?

(El tamaño y forma de sus ojos, el color de su tez, el largo de su cara, el tipo de cabello…, pero, sobre todo, el acento de su voz cuando chilló y masculló; era propio de un hablante de esa lengua.)

—Pues yo los veo iguales a todos —concluyó la niña con un aire de infantilismo—. Por cierto…, Elisabetta, ¿fue mi imaginación, o ese sujeto tenía impregnado el aroma a ya sabes qué?

(No, Bambinna, tienes razón. Ese muchacho claramente tenía impregnado en toda su piel el aroma de la pólvora.)

—Vaya… —Hizo una mueca de asombro—. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Y eso que no tenía la pinta de ser ese tipo de persona. ¿De dónde será?

(Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas.)

—Mmm, supongo que tienes razón. En fin… Por cierto: ¿Qué era esa cosa en forma de cruz que tenía en el pelo…? ¡Ah, ya veo!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Pasaba ya del medio día y en unas horas habría que trasladar todo el equipo al punto de reunión antes de comenzar con los preparativos finales; cada minuto valía oro. No obstante, era poco lo ellos habían dormido y no se veían muy dispuestos y preparados para lo que les esperaba. De todos ellos, Tsugumi era la que se veía más inquieta. Se la había pasado casi toda la madrugada buscando sin éxito a Raku y ahora tenía que lidiar con el peso de las consecuencias. Oblivion se había vuelto distante, no le había dirigido la palabra ni a ella ni a nadie más; se negaba a reprenderlos o siquiera hacer algún comentario del incidente de anoche, y eso sólo hacía crecer, más de lo que ya estaba, ese sentimiento de culpa que oprimía a la sicario.

—¡Oblivion! —Trató de llamarlo luego de ver que éste acababa de salir de su habitación, en la que se había encerrado desde que despertó, pero éste se pasó de largo—. Oblivion, por favor, escúchame.

El hacker salió del departamento y Tsugumi lo siguió por los pasillos del complejo habitacional.

—Oblivion —le rogaba pero éste ni siquiera se dignaba a voltear a verla—, voy a salir a buscarlo de nuevo. Estoy segura de que…

—No —contestó al fin, recio y tajante, sin dejar de avanzar—. Ya no nos queda más tiempo. No gastes más tus fuerzas, Seishirou, que no me sirves exhausta. Mejor aprovecha estas últimas horas y descansa.

—¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a traer a la señorita con nosotros si…?

—Seguiremos con nuestro plan sin él. No lo necesitamos para nada.

—Pero…

—¡Es mi última palabra!

Tsugumi se encogió de hombros—. Yo sé que debe estar molesto, pero, por favor, entienda que…

El hacker se detuvo en seco, se volteó hacia la sicario y dijo:

—¿Molesto? Oh, vamos, Seishirou. ¿En verdad crees que yo estoy molesto? —Arqueó una ceja. Sus ademanes y gestos eran exagerados, irónicos y hasta melodramáticos—. ¿De dónde te sacas eso? Yo no estoy molesto. Digo, ¿qué razones podría tener para estarlo? Claro, si hacemos a un lado unos cuantos minúsculos e insignificantes detallitos, como el hecho de que se amotinaron contra mí, me drogaron, desobedecieron mi orden de no dejar que ese idiota saliese del departamento, me azotaron a golpes mientras estaba inconsciente… ¿A quién no le gusta que lo golpeen mientras está inconsciente? —Alzó su brazo y señaló algunas de sus muchas heridas—. Mira este moretón, ¿no es lindo? ¡Me encantan…! Combinan con mis ojeras... ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí: tomaron mis armas sin mi permiso, perdieron el control de ese satélite que tanto trabajo me costó hackear y que iba a sernos de gran utilidad en la operación, y estuvieron a punto de alertar a los Benedetti de nuestra presencia en un acto suicida estúpido que no iba a lograr nada salvo delatarnos ante el enemigo. Y ahora ese bueno para nada está desaparecido y no sabemos a ciencia cierta si esos come-pasta fueron quienes lo secuestraron, y si ya nos han descubierto. ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto si… ¡Y UNA MIERDA, POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY MOLESTO!

Sieshirou Tsugumi bajó la mirada al suelo. No solo se sentía la principal responsable, sino que incluso se adjudicaba toda la carga de la culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a Raku anoche; si tan sólo no se hubiera separado de él; si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso a Oblivion en lugar de tratar de quedar bien con el inestable muchacho, sólo por tratar de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho. Una vez más había faltado a su deber, todo por anteponer la confianza de sus amigos y acceder a sus caprichos en lugar de hacer lo que es correcto, teniendo como resultado el haberles ocasionado aún más daño.

—Yo se los advertí, Seishirou, les dije claramente que ese chico no estaba bien de cabeza —prosiguió en su reprimenda el sujeto de anteojos—, que era inestable. ¿Creyeron que lo había encerrado porque sí? ¿O porque quiero ser el malo de este fanfiction? ¡No! Yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar. '¿Pero qué puede saber Oblivion? Hagamos las cosas al estilo del chico obsesionado con salvar a su princesa, seguro que él sí sabe cómo hacer las cosas…' —arremedó esto último con la voz de un retrasado mental—. En fin, no tiene ningún caso que nos sigamos desgastando más por ese estúpido. Vamos a ir a por la señorita con o sin su ayuda. Nos la llevaremos por la fuerza de ser necesario, ya habrá tiempo después de convencerla para que cancele su compromiso. Lo único importante ahora es recuperarla.

—Pero Oblivion —insistió la joven—, ¿acaso no nos habías dicho que Raku Ichijou era una pieza indispensable en nuestra operación? Si no fuera por él, nosotros ni siquiera podríamos…

—No, te equivocas en eso. El señor Claude tenía planeado hacer esto mucho antes de que él se apareciese, y lo sabes. Fue ese muchachito el que vino desesperado a nosotros en primer lugar, arrastrándose, suplicando por nuestra ayuda. Y pensé, realmente pensé que él estaba dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros, que con él las cosas iban a ser más fáciles. Pero no voy a seguir cargando con sus necedades, no soy la niñera de nadie. No tiene ningún caso que vayas a buscarlo, Seishirou. Si es que a ese mozalbete no le ha pasado nada, el que no haya regresado por su cuenta significa que él simplemente no quiere regresar. Y eso está bien para mí. Las personas que no saben ceñirse a las reglas y que no acatan las órdenes que se les dan no sirven para estas cosas. Alguien así sólo nos estorbaría, prefiero mil veces que se aleje de esto y no nos eche a perder todo.

»Y lo mismo va para ti también, Seishirou —Señaló con mano firme a la sicario. Tsugumi abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida de la seriedad de sus palabras—: Si no estás dispuesta a hacer las cosas a mi manera, puedes marcharte ahora mismo. No voy a tolerar que tú o alguien más vuelva a pasar por alto mi autoridad. Todos nos estamos jugando el pellejo en esto, fracasar no es una opción.

—Yo… —Tsugumi se llevó su temblorosa mano al pecho—, lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar.

—Esta es nuestra única oportunidad. Si no nos llevamos a la señorita Kirisaki, ella se casará al día siguiente y ya no podremos hacer nada. Ahora más que nunca voy a necesitar tu ayuda, así que dime una cosa:

»Seishirou, quiero que me contestes —acomodó sus gafas antes de tirar la pregunta—: ¿Aún cuento contigo para que hagas 'Eso' que te pedí?

La forma en que recalcó tal palabra fue de lo más calamitoso que se le podría haber oído jamás. La atmósfera se volvió tan densa que el lapso de silencio en la espera de la respuesta fue abrumador. Las pupilas de Tsugumi se dilataron y su piel palideció. Tragó saliva y frunció amargamente el ceño como si hubiese retenido algo muy dentro de ella. Exhaló y, desviando por unos instantes la mirada para inmediatamente sostenerla de nuevo, dijo firme aunque en voz baja:

—Sí, lo haré.

—Bien. Si es así, entonces confiaré en ti. Trataremos de hacer las cosas lo más apegadas al plan que se pueda. En unas horas vendrán unos de nuestros compañeros a ayudarme a transportar todo el equipo. Mientras tanto, quiero que comas algo y te tomes una siesta, así como Paula. Te necesito en la mejor forma posible, así que descansa y recupera cuantas fuerzas puedas.

Oblivion reacomodó sus anteojos, se dio la media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras del complejo habitacional. Tsugumi permaneció en el corredor, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener el llanto. Pensó en Raku y en Chitoge, y un nudo cerró su garganta. No aguantar más: mientras regresaba al departamento, se echó a llorar en silencio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—¡Kosaki-chan! —Gritó ondeando la mano en cuanto reconoció a su alumna al otro lado de la calle—. ¡Por aquí!

—Se… Sensei. —Hasta ese momento Onodera caminaba cabizbaja, ensimismada, sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor—. ¡Buenas tardes!

Yui Kanakura se acercó. Grata sorpresa que había sido el habérsela topado a mitad de las vacaciones.

—Buenas tardes —devolvió el saludo con una afectuosa sonrisa.

Tras una breve y amena charla, Yui le preguntó a Kosaki si tenía algo que hacer, a lo que ella le respondió que no realmente. La profesora notó algo en los ojos de su alumna, mismo que no podía pasar por alto, así que la invitó a pasar la tarde con ella en casa a tomar algo de té. Onodera no entendió muy bien el porqué de esto, pero por cortesía terminó aceptando.

—¿Cómo te has pasado estas vacaciones? —Preguntó Yui mientras preparaba las tazas y buscaba en el estante las hojas de té.

Onodera yacía sentada junto a una mesita en la habitación de su profesora. El haber entrado a aquella mansión la había enseriado más de lo que ya estaba cuando caminaba rumbo a ella. ¿Habrá sido una buena idea traerla aquí?

—Bien —dijo en voz queda—, supongo.

—Vamos, cuéntame qué haz hecho en tus vacaciones.

—La verdad es que no mucho. Salvo ayudarle a mamá en el negocio, no hecho nada que valga la pena contar.

—¿Y eso?

Kosaki ya no respondió.

Yui entró a la cocina. Al cabo de unos momentos, regresó.

—Listo —exclamó jovialmente—, ahora dejemos que se caliente el agua. ¿Qué te parece si charlamos mientras está listo el té?

A la linda jovencita se le cerró el mundo. —¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto, Sensei. ¿De qué le gustaría hablar?

—No tienes por qué llamarme así cuando no estemos en la escuela —dijo la joven profesora tras una risilla—. Llámame Yui.

—Sí, está bien, Yui-sen… Yui-san. —Onodera sonrió de los nervios.

—Estás preocupada por Raku-chan, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Yui, ahora con un semblante más fraterno.

—Q-qué… ¿Qué? —Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro—. Yo… yo… ¡No! Quiero decir… yo solo… es que yo…

—No tienes por qué apenarte. Yo también estoy muy preocupada por él, y mucho. Es por eso que entiendo cómo te sientes. No hay un solo día en que no rece por su regreso.

Kosaki boqueó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Pero entonces estuvo bien que se fuera? Digo… Ichijou-kun, él va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

Yui prefirió no contestar. En su lugar, cambió sutilmente el tema:

—Conociendo a Raku-chan, él no habría estado tranquilo si no lo hacía. A mí me dolía mucho verlo tan deprimido. Es por eso que todo lo que podemos hacer es apoyarlo y confiar en él.

—Yui-san, dígame una cosa. Usted… ¿usted cree que Chitoge-chan sería capaz de dejarnos? ¿Por qué razón se iría?

Yui dejó pasar unos segundos.

—No lo sé. Eso es algo que sólo ella lo sabe. Pero ya no te mortifiques más. Raku-chan es ese tipo de persona que siempre sale adelante sin importar lo que se le cruce. Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos pequeños.

Onodera asintió.

—Yui-san, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

—Por supuesto. Dime.

—Hábleme de Ichijou-kun, de cuando él era pequeño.

Yui se sorprendió un poco. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa y asintió. Ambas se embebieron en la plática hasta que al cabo de unos minutos Yui se acordó de algo.

—¡Ay no! ¡El agua!

Corrió asustada a la cocina. La tetera no paraba de silbar y el agua, demasiado caliente, amenazaba con derramarse. Hizo mil y un intentos por remediar el desastre y terminó quebrando varios trastes, incluso se cortó un dedo. Onodera escuchaba todo desde la distancia, sin atinar qué hacer. Hasta que se decidió correr a ayudarla. Mientras ambas chicas limpiaban todo el desorden, Kosaki tuvo el presentimiento de que algo faltaba.

—Yui-san…

—¿Sí, Kosaki-chan?

—La persona que siempre está contigo, esa chica… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—¿Te refieres a Ie-chan?

—¡Sí! Ella. ¿Dónde está? Se me hace raro no verla, ella por lo regular está cerca de ti o ayudándote.

Yui sonrió—. ¡Ah, eso! Le dije que se tomara unas vacaciones. Volverá en unos días.

—Va… ¿Vacaciones?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Aunque la servidumbre se había acomedido a guiarla a través de la mansión, la jovencilla rechazó la oferta y corrió, en compañía de Elizabetta, rumbo al salón de invitados que había en la cuarta planta. La residencia, para su sorpresa, no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Todo cuanto recordaba seguía en su lugar: el color de los muros, los cuadros, los muebles, las alfombras. Se sabía de memoria los corredores, por lo que llegó sin ningún problema hasta la tercera planta. Fue ahí dónde su memoria comenzó a fallarle. "Estaba segura que era por aquí" se decía al no toparse con el pasillo o la puerta esperada, o cuando acababa entrando a una sala que recordaba se accedía desde otra parte. No obstante no se dio por vencida y siguió intentando hasta que dio con las escaleras que la conducirían al siguiente piso. Ya ahí, dar con el enorme salón no le fue en lo absoluto difícil. Era la sala de estancia más grande del novel, ubicada justo al centro de los corredores, y la bella música clásica que había en el ambiente fue todo lo que necesitó como guía.

—¡_Cinque_! —Gritó eufórica tras haber abierto la puerta.

De los presentes, una joven y voluptuosa mujer se levantó de su butacón en cuanto reconoció aquella infantil y dulce voz. Los otros tres voltearon hacia la entrada sin desatender sus pasatiempos.

—¡Bambinna! ¡Por fin llegaste! —Corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Y Elisabetta también!

(No exageres.)

La epicúrea mujer, de largos cabellos azules y lacios, cargó de la emoción a la más chica y ambas rieron contentas. El abrazo se prolongó más de lo que el resto de los presentes se habrían imaginado.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo uno de ellos, un sujeto bastante alto y corpulento, de cabello tan corto como el de un soldado raso, que llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga, medio abierta, que dejaba entrever parte de su pecho—, ya me estaba empezando a preguntar si en verdad iban a venir. ¿Qué sería de nuestra reunión sin nuestra queridísima _Numero Quattro_ y de la pequeña Bambi, eh?

—¡Tre! ¡Cómo estás!

Bambinna quiso acercarse a saludarlo pero se paró en seco al ver que en el largo sillón del al lado se encontraba el desagradable de _Sei_, cruzado de piernas, soltando risillas cínicas mientras hojeaba una revista. Con cautela se acercó a ver qué era lo que leía. ¡Cómo detestaba a ese hijo de puta! Ese traje sastre de un rosa chillón insoportable, esa cabeza a rapa que brillaba como una bola de cristal y esa fea costumbre de llevar esas enormes gafas de aviador incluso por donde quiera, incluso en los interiores y durante la noche —ella sabía muy bien la mezquina razón por la que las usaba—, eran más que suficientes para arruinarle la noche entera.

Al fijarse en la mujer semidesnuda que había impresa en la portada, confirmó con furia que esa revista se trataba de lo que ella había sospechado. Ese sinvergüenza no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—¡Oye, tú, _Sei_! —Le gritó. El sujeto volteó y miró cómo ella le señalaba amenazadoramente—. Más te vale que mantengas tus sucias garras lejos de Elisabetta. No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

Bambinna envolvió a su muñeca en un abrazo protector y le dedico una mirada de desprecio al calvo. Éste esbozó una chocante sonrisa que parecía más un intento por contener sus ganas de reír, extendió su brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —le dijo en plan burlesco—, de todas formas, Elisabetta… digo, _Quattro_ no es de mi tipo. No estoy interesado en ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Pero cómo te atreves!

Una vena se marcó en la sien de la jovencilla. Su amiga Cinque tuvo que agarrarla y llevársela lejos de aquel sujeto, mientras ésta pataleaba y gritaba colérica:

—¡Para que lo sepas, Elisabetta es mucho más atractiva que todas esas putas con las que siempre te estás revolcando! ¡Ya quisieras que ella se fije en un pedazo de mierda como tú!

(Ya cálmate.)

—Veo que no haz cambiado nada —se oyó una joven y masculina voz al otro lado de la sala—, eso me alegra.

En la alejada esquina del salón, sentado en un modesto sillón junto a una mesita de cedro, estaba un apuesto hombre cuya edad parecía estar entre los veinticinco años de edad, de cabello lacio y largo hasta los hombros. Bambinna de inmediato lo reconoció.

—¡_Due_! —Se zafó de la bella mujer y corrió hacia donde el solitario sujeto.

Éste se dedicaba, tranquilo de la vida, a limpiar con un cepillo lo que parecía ser el cañón desmontado de un fusil. El resto de las piezas yacían ordenadas sobre la mesa junto a las otras herramientas de limpieza y lubricado, esperando su turno.

—¡Hola, pequeñas! —Les dio una pequeña sacudida en el pelo, primero a la muñeca y después a la jovencita—. Cuanto tiempo.

—Sí —soltó una tierna risilla—. ¿Sabes? Elisabetta te ha extrañado mucho. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba hablándome de ti.

—¿Oh, es en serio? ¡Qué coincidencia! —Sonrió—. Yo también me la pasé pensando mucho en ustedes.

La pequeña se ruborizó.

—¡Ah es cierto! —Corrió al centro del salón y, desde ahí, miró hacia todos los rincones—. ¿En dónde está _Uno_? ¿Aún no ha llegado?

—Uno salió —respondió Tre—, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podía perder más el tiempo aquí encerrado.

—¿Que qué? —Exclamó turbada—. ¡No es justo! Elisabetta… Elisabetta se pondrá triste. Se suponía que hoy por fin iban a reunirse desde que se marcharon de la ciudad.

—Si hubieras llegado un par de horas antes —comentó Sei mientras le daba vuelta a la página de su revista—, habrías alcanzado a verlo. Es tu culpa.

Bambinna peló los dientes. Cinque la tranquilizó posando su mano en el hombro de ella y diciéndole:

—Está bien. Mañana en la boda tú y Elisabetta podrán verlo. No te preocupes.

—Además —agregó Sei con un tono un poco cínico—, piensa en que él fue el único de nosotros que se quedó a operar en Palermo. Entiendo por qué a él no le emociona tanto quedarse todo el día encerrado en esta casona.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Tre a la par que llenaba con más Whisky su vaso—: ¿No les parece increíble que ese mocoso se haya salido con la suya? ¡Qué desilusión! Yo ya estaba bastante emocionado con la guerra que se avecinaba. Eso quizá habría traído a la vida las viejas glorias de cuando nuestra familia era bélica e insaciable.

—¿Estás loco? —Le recriminó la exuberante mujer, quien pasó a sentarse al sillón de en frente—. Recuerda que ahora pertenecemos a _Regimi _distintos_._ Si la guerra hubiese estallado, nos habríamos tenido que enfrentar entre nosotros.

Cruzó las piernas. Por lo corto de su blanco vestido, una generosa porción de su muslo quedó expuesto, aunque bien parecía no importarle. Pero sí a Bambinna, quien se giró hacia Sei e intuyó, al ver los pequeños gestos de sus labios, que de seguro devoraba insaciable con los ojos, ocultos tras la discreción de sus lentes oscuros, a la curvilínea mujer. "Un día se los voy a arrancar" pensó.

—Puede ser, pero ¿qué importa? —Levantó su vaso—. Es mejor que seguir con esta monotonía que me está matando por dentro. ¿O acaso me dirán que no echan de menos los viejos tiempos, cuando nuestro señor Marzio estaba al mando?

—Habla por ti, bruto —dijo Sei, luego arqueó tanto la ceja que ésta se asomó por sus enormes gafas oscuras. Dejó de lado su revista y se levantó a servirse un poco de licor. Los sonidos del hielo, el cristal y el líquido vertiéndose le habían despertado el antojo—. Odio la violencia innecesaria más que a nada. Lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue que me trasladaran a provincia. No tienes idea de las bellezas que te puedes encontrar allá si sabes buscar.

—Tú sólo piensas en eso. En fin, díganme algo. ¿Qué creen que tenga planeado hacer ese mocoso una vez se haya erigido? ¿Creen que, quizás, él tenga planeado que nosotros trabajemos para él?

—Espero que no —se apresuró a decir Cinque, cruzándose de brazos—. No me sentiría cómoda recibiendo órdenes suyas todo el tiempo. Ese bueno para nada no es ni la sombra de lo que fue su padre.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Bambinna aprovechó que el viejo verde había dejado su revista a un lado para cogerla. La examinó y, en el instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que había en sus páginas, su rostro se tornó tan rojo como la sangre misma y comenzó a echar vapor por las orejas. Tiró la revista hacia arriba, sujetó de los brazos a su muñeca y agitó, a una velocidad monstruosa, sus manitas en el aire mientras la revista caía. Todo lo que quedó de aquel objeto fueron residuos de papel del tamaño de confeti regados por el suelo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —agregó Sei—. Pero tampoco me cae tan mal el chico. Al menos tiene buen gusto para las mujeres. No tengo problemas con trabajar para él mientras me deje seguir a gusto con mis negocios. De lo contrario, es probable que me lo piense dos veces antes de darle mi reconocimiento.

—Lo mismo digo —exclamó el enorme hombre tras beberse de un solo trago su whisky—. No importa que sea el hijo de Marzio, si él no da la talla, no voy a mover un solo dedo por él.

—Ni yo —secundó Cinque—. No es más que un niño mimado y venido a más, que sólo sabe correr y esconderse tras las faldas de su abuelo. De seguro nuestro señor Marzio debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

—Saben algo —se decidió por fin a comentar Due. Todos voltearon a verle. Él ahora inspeccionaba con un lente joyero una de las piezas del gearbox del rifle—. Estoy seguro que si Karen los escuchase hablar así, los asesinaría en este mismo instante.

El silenció se apoderó por unos segundos del ambiente.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Acaso crees que le tenemos miedo a esa puta? —Gritó Cinque, entre furiosa y ofuscada. Su compañero no le contestó, sólo se limitó a sonreír con los labios cerrados y a continuar con lo suyo.

"Es cierto, también hay que ver a Karen. ¿En dónde estará?" se preguntó Bambinna en sus pensamientos.

—Sea como sea —continuó Tre—, al menos deberíamos agradecerle por esta pequeña reunión. Estar en esta mansión junto a todos ustedes me trajo nostalgia. Parece que fue ayer cuando el señor Marzio vivía. A su lado nunca nos faltó la diversión. Si ese muchacho asume el mando, ¿será posible que los viejos tiempos regresen?

Continuaron charlando de viejas anécdotas de cuando solían ser un equipo, y también de uno que otra vivencia personal que tuvieron luego de haberse ido a vivir a otras ciudades, aunque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ninguna de ellas era tan interesante. Al cabo de un par de horas la servidumbre llegó a servirles toda clase de manjares. Los ex compañeros rieron, bromearon e hicieron de aquella pequeña reunión, una celebración memorable.

Bambinna echó un prolongado bostezo, estiró sus brazos y se talló los ojos.

—Tengo mucho sueño. Creo que me iré a dormir.

—Vamos —dijo la sensual Cinque—, no son ni las diez de la noche. Quédate un poco más.

—Pero es que… Elisabetta tiene mucho sueño también.

(No es cierto.)

—Deja que vaya a dormirse —dijo Duo en lo que atornillaba el cañón a la base del fusil—. Mañana será un día muy largo y tiene derecho a divertirse. Aparte, ella debe estar muy cansada por el viaje. Nosotros no recorrimos ni la cuarta parte que ella.

Se despidió afectuosamente de todos, menos de Sei, a quien le sacó la lengua y le dijo que se jodiera. Una de las mucamas la guió hacia su habitación.

—Desde cuando te volviste tan caballeroso —dijo un tanto irónica Cinque a Due—. No es muy de ti decir esas cosas.

—No es nada de eso. Es sólo que pensé que quizá vamos a necesitarla descansada para lo que se viene.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la de cabello azul.

—Así que tú también te diste cuenta —exclamó Tre, y una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en sus labios—. Invitados de honor… ¡Vaya pretexto tan tonto para traernos hasta acá!

Cinque miró confundida a uno y a otro, hasta al fin ser capaz de ver a través de su complicidad. Incluso Sei frunció el seño como muestra de que él también sabía de qué hablaban, y no le gustaba del todo.

—¿Pero de qué te quejas, viejo? —dijo Due—. ¿No era esto lo que tanto querías? Era obvio que los hermanos del señor Marzio no se iban a dar por vencidos. Cualquier cosa que ellos intenten, ese mocoso nos trajo hasta aquí para que nos encarguemos de todo. Sólo basta con ver la cantidad de hombres que hay hospedados en la mansión para darse cuenta.

Terminó de ensamblar su querido M14 modificado y lo alzó presuntuoso. Acarició el rifle y se puso a pulirlo con un trapo.

—Por Dios —Cinque se llevó la mano a la frente—. Si lo que dices es cierto, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.

—No te preocupes. Todo va a estar a bien. Maximiliano, por lo que sé, es más de intimidar que de confrontar. Eso es lo que está buscando ahora. O, dime tú, ¿quién estaría lo bastante loco para oponérsele en estos momentos?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—¿Estás lista, Black Tiger? —Preguntó Paula.

Tsugumi no articuló palabra, sólo asintió. Su mirada era fiera, sus ojos estaban completamente secos pues se le habían agotado las lágrimas de todo lo que había llorado en la tarde. Se quitó su camisa y pasó a ponerse un chaleco blindado de última tecnología, liviano y delgado como ningún otro. Cuando usaba ese tipo de protección, su femenino pecho solía adoptar la forma del de un varón. Tomó un saco negro, color perfecto para confundirse entre las sombras, y debajo de este cargó con toda clase de armamento, desde ligeras pistolas hasta pesados fusiles de asalto, granadas, explosivos, detonadores y equipo de espionaje. No había una sola zona de su ropa que no llevase oculta algo. Paula hizo lo mismo, solo que en lugar de un traje sastre ella se atavió con una especie de poncho casi idéntico al que suele usar, pero del mismo color negro que las ropas de su compañera. Adoraba esa prenda por la impresionante cantidad de armamento que podía ocultarse en ella. Guardó el doble o quizá el triple de armas y municiones que Tsugumi, que ya era mucho decir, con la esperanza de que, al terminar la operación, podría quedarse con el sobrante.

—Bien, entonces vámonos —clamó la albina.

Salieron a la calle, dónde un par de furgonetas negras aguardaban en la acera.

"Black Tiger, White Fang, ¿me escuchan?" Se oyó la distorsionada voz de Oblivion por el oído izquierdo de ambas.

—Sí —respondió 'Black Tiger'—Ya vamos en camino.

Subieron a uno de los vehículos. El resto del equipo ya se encontraba adentro. A Paula le aterraba un poco la actitud sombría que había tomado su compañera: no hablaba ni se dirigía a nadie, sólo guardaba silencio con la mirada fijada en la nada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento mas no le dio demasiadas vueltas. Había muchas cosas por delante.

Se volteó a ver qué hacia Migisuke. Se veía tranquilo y concentrado, como el profesional que se suponía que era.

_—¿Aún vas a seguir en esto? Si ese idiota ya no va a venir con nosotros no tiene ningún caso que sigas. Deberías estar buscándolo._  
_  
_ _—No, creo que lo mejor será que me quede. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a Aniki, estoy seguro que él preferiría que las ayude a ustedes. Además, ya me he comprometido en esto y no soy capaz de retractarme, o de lo contrario sería descubierto. Por otro lado, si existe la posibilidad de que hayan sido esos malnacidos quienes lo raptaron, seguir con esto es la única oportunidad qe tengo para encontrar a Aniki,_

"Vaya idiota. Después no te pongas a chillar si algo te pasa." Pensó con un suspiro la albina.

Condujeron, a paso medio para no llamar la atención, hasta situarse en las afueras de la ciudad, a orillas del imponente monte Cuccio. Un grupo pequeño se adelantó a asegurar los puntos de vigilancia clave, mientras que el resto aguardó dentro del vehículo a la señal para hacer su jugada.

"Señorita" pensaba Tsugumi mientras se colocaba el visor de visión nocturna y preparaba su arma de asalto como el resto de los gangsters. "No importa lo que pase, la liberaré… la liberaré de todo este infierno."

Oblivion miraba en su monitor lo captado por las cámaras instaladas en los lentes de los francotiradores, quienes se acababan de establecer en sus puntos asignados. Tras verificar su reloj y que todo estaba en orden, pasó a dar la señal al conductor de la furgoneta:

"¡Comiencen!"

El vehículo aceleró a fondo, derrapando sobre el polvoriento camino, y aceleró hasta alcanzar una velocidad demencial rumbo a la entrada de la mansión Benedetti.

Eran las 11:55 de la noche, del día 0X de Abril del año 201X; la operación de búsqueda y rescate de la hija del jefe supremo de la organización delictiva internacional conocida como 'The Beehive', dio comienzo. Los acontecimientos que se desatarían a raíz de esto serían recordados en Palermo como una página negra en la historia de la mafia.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Sí, ya sé, capítulo de transición. Pero, tal y como prometí, por fin llegó el evento final, ese que tanto tiempo estuvieron esperando algunos de ustedes. Y todavía faltan muchos más. En fin, ahora sí, nos vemos hasta Abril y cualquier duda que tengan, saben que cuentan con el maravilloso PM o review. Gracias por seguir esta historia.


	27. Capítulo 24

**Notas de Autor: **Ok, sé que había dicho que no publicaría el cap hasta el aniversario del fic, pero resulta que voy a estar ocupado esta semana que viene, así que no voy a tener tiempo, por lo que decidí apresurarme a subir de una vez el cap; lo prefiero a luego no poder hacerlo y hacerlos esperar más tiempo.

Un año, ya ha transcurrido un largo año desde que comencé a publicar en FFnet esta historia, ya ni hablemos del tiempo que la vengo planeando ni de cuando comencé a escribir el borrador. Un año y el manga estña a una nada de llegar a esa parte del tiempo que escogí para ubicar mi fic, un año y el anime no solo finalizó sino que ya arrancó la segunda temporada. ¡wow! Y yo aquí, aún sin poder terminar mi historia.

Les pido, entonces, queridos lectores, que me tengan un poco más de paciencia. pues ya fata cada vez menos, y en verdad me emociona saber que estoy a una nada de concluir todo. Pienso a menudo en todas esas noches de desvelo, pues a veces el único tiempo con el que cuento son las horas que debería dedicar a dormir, y en como casi siempre termino invirtiéndo más horas en releer los capis para afinar detalles y agregar y quitar cosas antes de publicarlo, y de como aún así edito y cambio cosas una y otra vez para mejorar. Realmente, voy a echar de menos esta historia una vez que haya terminado.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos y cada uno de quienes me han acompañado en esto. Esas más de 10 mil views me hacen saber que no he estado solo y realmente me ha inspirado a seguir adelante. Cuando empecé, jamás me imaginé que llegaría a tanto. Nada de mis esfuerzos valdrían de no saber que hay un lector delante del monitor disfrutando de leer mi trabajo. Muchas, muchas gracias.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXIV

Dos rudos sujetos, de quienes el más joven daba la impresión de tratarse de un recién iniciado en el mundo del Cosa Nostra, deambulaban por los extensos pasillos del quinto piso. Conversaban de cosas triviales y una que otra relacionada al gran evento que habría el día de mañana. Cuando pasaron cerca de la entrada al salón de banquetes, uno de ellos —el de menor edad—, fuertemente atraído por lo que lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a entrever a través del rabillo de la puerta a medio cerrar, decidió darle una pequeña asomada al recinto. Su compañero, sin más remedio, lo acompañó.

—Pero mira nada más —exclamó el novato al ver todas esas mesas que estaban elegantemente vestidas con largos manteles blancos, decoradas con servilletas dobladas y centros de mesa de bellísimos arreglos florales, listas para el gran banquete; el centro del salón despejado, ideal para servir como pista de baile a los invitados; listones dorados y blancos que decoraban, a lo largo y ancho, los muros; y el estrado al otro extremo de la sala, que de seguro habría de ser ocupado por músicos, con los instrumentos y todo lo necesario para deleitar con bellas melodías colocado de antemano—. Me pregunto cuánta gente va a venir. Es una lástima que nosotros no hayamos sido invitados, ¿no lo crees? —agregó echándose a reír, con un dejo que oscilaba entre lo irónico y lo apesadumbrado.

—No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de fiestas tan insípidas —respondió su maduro compañero, con un gesto arisco—. No te desanimes, muchacho; escuché que los otros están organizando una fiesta en el sótano para que nosotros podamos celebrar a nuestro estilo. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿En serio?

—Sí —asintió meneando la cabeza—…, eso fue lo que me han dicho. ¡Ya verás que buena fiesta, muchacho! No como esas aburridas reuniones de etiqueta de los aristócratas, llena de protocolos absurdos y modales falsos y cansinos. Una verdadera fiesta se hace a base de mujeres, alcohol y buena música.

—Pero… ¿tú crees que el señor estará de acuerdo con que hagamos esto al mismo tiempo que la recepción de su boda?

—De eso ya no sé nada. Pero supongo que mientras no molestemos a sus invitados, ¿por qué no? De todos modos, él va a estar demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta, ¿no?

Y de repente, todas las luces se apagaron, dejando el ambiente tan sumido en las tinieblas que aquellos dos sujetos apenas y podían ver a un metro o menos más allá de sus narices.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —El de apariencia menos tosca, por mero reflejo, sacó de su saco una pistola.

—Tranquilo, Tony, de seguro sólo fue un apagón.

—Pero…

—En unos segundos los generadores de emergencia se activarán. Mira:

Dicho y hecho, las luces de los bellísimos candelabros artificiales se encendieron de nuevo, y la enorme sala volvió a lucir radiante, como el fabuloso lugar de ensueño listo para albergar a una infinidad de distinguidos invitados de honor, que era.

Se apresuraron a regresar a su ronda, no fuera que algún superior los encontrase ocioseando y se los reprendiese. Al cabo de unos momentos, las luces del pasillo se volvieron a apagar.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?

—¿Qué estará pasando?

0/0/0/0/0

Era una tranquila noche —un poco fría eso sí—, al igual que todas las anteriores. A aquel hombre no le cabía duda que el puesto de vigía el más aburrido de todos. No obstante, él no se podía quejar; la tranquilidad y la falta de esfuerzo que había en susodicha tarea recompensaban ampliamente el aburrimiento. Por otro lado, en aquel balcón ubicado en lo más alto de una de las cuatro torres de la basta mansión, la vista de la ciudad e incluso la del bello mar, era maravillosa. Tanto que le resultaba imposible no desviar la vista de vez en cuando para curiosear con sus binoculares en las rimbombantes luces de la vida nocturna de Palermo, aún cuando sus ojos deberían estarse dedicando en todo momento a inspeccionar los abiertos y verduscos alrededores de la residencia. Volteó a mirar a su compañero, quien se hallaba en el balcón de la otra torre, ubicada en el extremo opuesto de la mansión. Éste no lucía ni más atento ni menos aburrido que él. Cabeceó y echó un pronunciado bostezo. Su consuelo era que cada vez faltaba menos para que se diera el relevo de puesto.

Regresó su vista a las cercanías de la propiedad y, entonces, se percató de la inusitada presencia de un vehículo, el cual se dirigía, a campo traviesa, rumbo a la residencia. A juzgar por la endemoniada velocidad a la que corría el energúmeno coche, no le llevaría ni medio minuto llegar.

Rápido tomó su radio. Se estrelló con la horrible noticia de que la señal de su aparato estaba muerta. Se volteó hacia su compañero y, a base de señas, le preguntó si su radio funcionaba y si él también veía al vehículo invasor. Éste le respondió que no y que sí respectivamente.

—¡Mierda! Frank, tenemos que avisar a los demás —gritó a todo pulmón. Su compañero asintió.

Pero en el instante en que iba a entrar a la torre, vio cómo su camarada se desplomaba drásticamente desde su balcón. No tuvo ni tiempo de sentir pánico, pues una bala perforó su pecho, haciéndolo caer inconsciente en el acto.

—Los vigías han sido neutralizados con éxito —informó uno de los francotiradores, quien yacía oculto entre los arbustos de una colina ubicada a cientos de metros de la propiedad.

Oblivion, quien se hallaba sentado en el suelo frente a un enorme monitor, resguardado en una oscura habitación lejos de todo el quilombo, con una humeante taza de café con leche a su costado y unos auriculares con micrófono integrado en su cabeza, esbozó una perniciosa sonrisa y contestó con un seco: 'Perfecto'.

El extravagante hacker, sin dejar de observar atentamente la imagen en vivo de la cámara frontal de la furgoneta, acercó su dedo índice al teclado de su ordenador. Cuando vio que el vehículo por fin entró a la zona preestablecida, presionó la tecla _Enter_.

En el acto, todas las luces de las incontables ventanas de la mansión Benedetti, que a cada segundo se divisaba más y más cercana, junto a las lámparas que alumbraban el camino y sus alrededores, se apagaron. El conductor de la furgoneta, al percatarse, aceleró aún más. Tanto que las llantas rechinaron, humearon y dejaron sus marcas sobre el pavimento.

—Dicen que el crimen no paga. Supongo que entonces llegó la hora de cortarles el servicio de electricidad —murmuró el hacker con un dejo irónico y burlesco.

Había unos cuantos hombres de honor custodiando la entrada a la mansión. No tuvieron suficiente tiempo para hacer un comentario referente al repentino apagón pues un extraño objeto del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol cayó del cielo, a unos pocos metros del pórtico. Dicho artilugio, apenas tocó tierra, estalló, liberando una ráfaga de luz cegadora. Los sicarios se llevaron las manos al rostro y sacudieron la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Gritó furioso uno de ellos.

Intuyeron que esto sólo podía significar una emboscada y rápidamente blandieron sus armas en lo que uno de ellos se dispuso a alertar al resto por radio. Pero algo sorpresivo había ocurrido: al tomar el aparato, el mafioso se percató de que éste se había chamuscado desde adentro. Se sentía caliente al tacto, olía mucho a quemado, e inclusive humeaba. El hombre escupió una maldición y arrojó al suelo el estropeado aparato.

—¡Miren eso! —Gritó el de en frente.

No muy lejos, en medio del oscuro sendero, se alcanzaba a divisar un feroz coche que, aproximándose a toda velocidad y con el motor bramando a toda potencia, amenazaba con arrollarlos. De inmediato los sicarios le dispararon al vehículo invasor, sin ningún resultado; las balas, pese a su grueso calibre, rebotaban cual simples piedrecillas en el negro chasís. La furgoneta usó de rampa a uno de los tantos vehículos que yacían estacionados en hilera a las afueras de la entrada, volando a metros por arriba del suelo, ante los estupefactos ojos de los mafiosos. Estos apenas y tuvieron tiempo de arrojarse al piso y evitar que la furgoneta les cayese encima. Se oyó un metálico y estruendoso golpe seco. Los mafiosos levantaron la cabeza y vieron, horrorizados, como aquella furgoneta negra no sólo se había impactado de lleno contra la puerta de la mansión, sino que además se quedó incrustada a ésta, cual corcho en una botella; con al menos la mitad del otro lado, dentro del recibidor de la residencia. Ahora, la gruesa puerta de acero, más que puerta, había quedado reducida a un enorme boquete taponado en su totalidad por el vehículo.

—¡Pero qué demonios!

Trataron de alertar cuanto antes de la invasión pero fue inútil: no sólo todos sus radios se habían quemado, sino que además probaron con sus celulares y descubrieron que estos también. Las carcasas de plástico incluso se habían derretido.

—Uff, un choque tan violento como ese —decía para sí mismo, con voz medio altanera y mordaz, Oblivion—, capaz de derribar a una puerta de acero de ese espesor, sin duda alguna habría hecho sonar cualquier alarma. Es una pena que la pequeña bomba de pulso electromagnético que el buen Zack arrojó hace unos segundos, haya echado a perder todos los aparatos eléctricos que había cerca. El haberles desconectado la energía eléctrica ayudó a que no se dieran cuenta de que sus aparatos se echaron a perder, y también a distraerlos lo suficiente para que no alertaran a nadie a tiempo; además de darle un poco más de tiempo a nuestro vehículo antes de ser descubierto. Y sí, estoy diciendo cosas obvias en voz alta a propósito para que los lectores se enteren de lo que está pasando. De nada. —Le dio un sorbo a su taza.

En el interior de la mansión, en la primera planta, los _soldati, _tras oír el funesto impacto, corrieron de inmediato hacia la entrada.

—Ahora bien —agregó el hacker—, un estruendo como ese debería haberse oído a lo largo y ancho de todo el sitio…, claro, si no fuera por el _pequeñísimo_ e _insignificante_ detalle de que los muros, los cristales y los pisos de toda la mansión son a prueba de balas, explosiones y, por supuesto, del ruido. Con un poco de suerte, todos lo que se encontraban en la primera planta en ese momento deberían haberlo oído, mientras que el resto… no.

Al llegar al recibidor, los mafiosos se toparon con la nefasta imagen de una furgoneta negra que había traspasado la entrada, con la parte de enfrente un poco más adentro que la alfombra y ligeramente levantada de atrás, como si se hubiese ensartado a la puerta desde arriba. Empuñaron toda clase de pistolas y subfusiles y rodearon el vehículo.

—Y claro, ante un ruido como ese, ¿qué es lo que haría una persona promedio? ¿Subir a los otros pisos a avisar a los demás? ¿O correr como locos y arremolinarse a ver qué fue lo que pasó?

Tres de ellos se acercaron a la cabina. Los vidrios polarizados no les permitieron ver qué había adentro. No se escuchaba un solo ruido; ¿acaso estaba vacío? El más temerario decidió tratar de abrir la portezuela pero un segundo antes ésta se abrió de golpe. Sendas balas derribaron en un instante a los hombres armados. En el acto saltaron del vehículo, uno tras otro, poco más de una decena de sujetos vestidos de negro y con el rostro cubierto por máscaras de gas.

El grupo iba armado con largos fusiles de asalto. Sin dejar de correr hacia el frente, arremetieron contra los mafiosos, quienes intentaron dispararles. Todos los italianos presentes cayeron a excepción de quienes le habían dado mayor prioridad a resguardarse que a atacar a los intrusos.

—Para cuando se den cuenta que lo que debieron haber hecho era alertar a sus compañeros, se toparán con la desagradable sorpresa que sus teléfonos móviles carecen de señal. Claro, eso si sus celulares no se encontraban dentro del radio de efecto de la bomba de PEM cuando ésta se activó.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gritó de frustración uno de los soldato tras haber arrojado su celular—. Tenemos que alertar cuanto antes al los otros.

Ordenó a uno de sus hombres que de inmediato subiera a las demás plantas. Pero justo en ese momento empezó a sentirse mareado y con una sensación de adormilamiento a la que no fue capaz de resistirse. Los mafiosos que quedaban de pie cayeron, uno a uno al piso.

—Entonces —se jactaba Oblivion con una perversa sonrisa en los labios—, si todos los que oyeron al coche estrellarse corrieron desaforados a la entrada, ¿qué pasaría si luego respiran el gas somnífero que se liberó en el momento que el coche se estrelló? Eso los imposibilitaría de dar aviso a los que aún no se han dado cuenta de nada. De seguro los que estaban afuera ya deben estar roncando como troncos al igual que ellos. Y las luces de la mayoría de los salones de la primera planta se han echado a perder. No obstante, como la luz eléctrica regresó hace unos momentos en el resto de la mansión, nadie más debería sospechar aún.

Los invasores sortearon los pasillos girándose en cada cruce: primero a la derecha, luego la izquierda, izquierda otra vez, derecha, al frente…; se sabían de memoria todo el trayecto. Los lentes de visión nocturna les permitían vislumbrar sin problemas cada puerta, cada mueble, cada esquina. Llegaron a unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, al sótano. Derribaron una que otra puerta, hasta toparse con una puerta metálica a la cual fue necesario usar un pequeño explosivo plástico para poder echarla abajo. Tras aquella puerta se hallaba el generador de emergencia de la mansión, el cual ahora estaba activo, bramando sin parar sus motores, alimentando de energía eléctrica a la mansión ahora que se había cortado el suministro de energía.

Los invasores dispararon en ciertas zonas y el generador dejó de operar. Ahora toda la mansión permanecería en las tinieblas por mucho más tiempo.

—Muy bien —exclamó Migisuke, quien al frente se encargaba de dirigir el grupo—. ¡En marcha!

—Excelente, muchachos, sigan así —dijo Oblivion mientras le daba sorbitos a su taza. El hacker vigilaba muy atento todo el progreso de la misión a través de las cámaras instaladas en los visores nocturnos de sus hombres—. Con esto el sótano y la primera planta ya están asegurados. Ahora vamos por la segunda planta.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

La primera vez que se fue la corriente eléctrica, a ninguno de ellos se les ocurrió darle importancia. No obstante, el segundo y definitivo apagón los llevó a tener un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Preguntó Due, sentado en su diván, algo extrañado pero sin dejar la serenidad de lado—. ¿Acaso se les olvidó ponerle diesel al generador? ¿o se descompuso?

—¡Qué fastidio! —Gruñó Sei con el ceño fruncido de coraje y estirando los brazos.

Tre, en medio de la penumbra de la sala, dejó entrever una bellaca sonrisilla. Cinque y Due sacaron sus móviles para usarlos como lámparas. En eso, la perspicaz mujer se percató de que su celular carecía de señal.

—¡No puede ser! ¿No me digan que…?

Se levantó con ansias del sillón y corrió hacia la ventana. Plegó la enorme cortina de seda y abrió el cristal. Se asomó hacia abajo y divisó a un puñado de hombres quienes yacían en el suelo alrededor de la entrada, y a la parte trasera de un robusto vehículo asomándose desde el portón.

—¡Han invadido la mansión! —Gritó con furia.

—¿Qué? —Gritó Sei con una mezcla de escepticismo y fastidio.

—¡Lo sabía! —Gritó Tre, quien se incorporó con emoción de su asiento.

Due también se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —le cuestionó Cinque.

—A despertar a Quattro. Sea lo que sea, lo mejor será que ella nos eche una mano. Tú encárgate de averiguar lo que está pasando.

—¿No deberíamos avisarle primero al hijo de Marzio?

—No, ¿para qué? —Negó moviendo la cabeza; una sonrisa de labios cerrados se asomó en su largo y estilizado rostro—. Él no tardará en darse cuenta por si mismo, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Lo importante ahora es ubicar a los intrusos y planear un contragolpe.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Sei. Luego dio un pisotón de rabia y se incorporó del mullido sofá—. No cuenten conmigo para nada. Iré a refugiarme.

Los cuatro salieron del salón de invitados y tomaron caminos distintos. Moverse entre los pasillos oscuros y con el latente peligro de un intruso acechando no dejaba una buena sensación; no obstante, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a situaciones igual de intensas e incluso peores. Mientras que los tres varones caminaron a paso medio, la sensual mujer del grupo se apuró y, deslizándose entre las sombras, ágil y silenciosa cual felino en plena caza, recorrió de fu a fa el cuarto piso alertando a todos y ordenándoles que se mantuvieran con la guardia en alto.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Con la oscuridad como aliada, el grupo de invasores se abría paso con bastante eficiencia a través de los corredores del segundo piso. Se escabullían con precisión milimétrica en cada rincón que recorrían, en cada sala a la que entraban, en cada puerta que abrían de una certera patada, por cada intersección de la cual algún enemigo podría asomarse sin previo aviso; mismo al que si se aparecía, se despacharían en el acto sin siquiera darle tiempo a la víctima de delatar su ubicación a sus compinches. El silenciador de sus armas de fuego junto al material especial de las suelas de su calzado y los propios muros del recinto, les proveyeron del sigilo protector requerido para no delatar su ubicación. A este paso, ni el minuto estipulado en el plan les iba a tomar llegar a la tercera planta. Ni siquiera los sicarios que se daban cuenta de su presencia e intenciones podían hacerles nada, pues la negrura del ambiente no les permitió acertar ninguno de sus disparos. En cambio, los invasores no tenían el mismo problema gracias a su equipo de visión y los asesinaban en el acto. El grupo avanzó sin contratiempos hasta que por fin llegaron a las escaleras que los habrían de conducir al siguiente piso.

"Muy pronto, señorita" se repetía, para darse ánimos, Seishirou Tsugumi una y otra vez. "Muy pronto la liberaremos…"

Llegaron a la tercera planta. Tal y como estaba contemplado en los planes, el ejercito de los Benedetti aún no se habían logrado organizar frente a todo ese caos. Ahora sólo debían avanzar al siguiente nivel siguiendo los pasos memorizados: primero hacia el frente, después a la derecha, luego entrar a un pequeño salón y salir por la puerta al otro extremo, girar a izquierda dos veces, entrar al salón de la derecha, salir por la otra puerta y seguir por todo el pasillo, que rodearía todo un salón antes de conectarse con otro corredor; no dejar de anticiparse a los sitios de donde podría venir alguien; seguir corriendo en fila, confundirse con las sombras…

Sin embargo, cuando el equipo se giró en el último doblez de aquel extenso y angosto pasillo, se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa que dejó bastante confuso a más de uno:

Se suponía que ahí tenía que estar un cruce perpendicular con otro pasillo, que era el que los habría de llevar a las siguientes escaleras. En su lugar no había más que un callejón sin salida ridículamente decorado con un viejo cuadro y una mesita. Para nada coincidía con el plano memorizado por todos ellos. El propio Oblivion, al verlo desde su monitor, pegó un sobresalto y escupió su café.

—¿Nos habremos equivocado a girar en algún lugar? —Susurró Migisuke. El resto del equipo se miraba entre ellos sin saber qué responder.

"No, nada eso" corrigió la voz del hacker desde los comunicadores que llevaban todos en sus oídos. "Ahora mismo estoy revisando los planos y veo que en ningún momento lo hicieron mal."

Tsugumi se acercó al muro. Reunió fuerzas y le pegó un potente puñetazo. La pared tembló un poco, mas de ahí no pasó. Por desgracia, no se trataba de un falso muro ni nada por el estilo; la pared era tan sólida y resistente como el resto de la casa.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Masculló Paula—. Oye, pervertido, ¿No se suponía que aquí tenía que haber una salida?

"Tranquilos, muchachos, _que no panda el cúnico_. Planearé una ruta alterna. Retrocedan un poco y sigan mis instrucciones."

Se devolvieron tres corredores y entraron a una habitación, misma que los condujo a otro pasillo. Luego avanzaron por la izquierda, derecha, al centro… y el pasillo siguiente les condujo en dirección opuesta a lo esperado.

—¿Qué estupideces estás haciendo? —Reclamó una Tsugumi que casi tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

La operación se repitió: Oblivion trazó una nueva ruta pero nuevamente los pasillos, las puertas y las intercesiones no coincidían con los planos. Cada vez que terminaban en un callejón sin salida, Tsugumi y los otros gangsters intentaban tirar abajo las paredes, sin ningún éxito. Ya habían gastado todo el tiempo que se iba a invertir en escabullirse hasta la quinta planta, y cada vez llegaban más hombres armados a incordiarlos. En un acto de desesperación, intentaron tirar abajo uno de los muros que cortaban el avance con un explosivo plástico, pero no sirvió de nada. Tal y como les había advertido el hacker, el material con el que estaba hecha aquella fortaleza disfrazada de mansión, era virtualmente indestructible a menos que los atacaras con los misiles de un avión de combate o de un tanque de guerra.

—¡No puede ser! —Gritó Oblivion dándole un azote al piso—. ¿Acaso... acaso los planos que conseguí son falsos? Pero si todas las ubicaciones de las primeras dos plantas y el sótano eran correctas, ¿por qué entonces sólo las de la tercera planta no coinciden? ¡Nos descubrieron…! ¡No! Hasta ahora todo iba viento en popa, si en verdad nos hubiesen tendido una trampa, nos habrían emboscado desde que llegamos. Entonces… no me digan que… ¿No me digan que ese malnacido mandó a reconstruir el interior la mansión? ¿Pero cuándo y por qué lo hizo?

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar pisos más arriba, yacía, sentado en un escritorio en medio de una enorme biblioteca atiborrada de toda clase de libros, el joven Sottocapo de la familia, Maximiliano. Había una lámpara de luz LED de batería recargable a su costado, alumbrándole mientras él miraba con detenimiento la pantalla de su Smartphone. Su fiel guardaespaldas permanecía de pie frente a él. Lo observaba como si aguardase pacientemente sus órdenes.

—Los estaba esperando —sentenció el capo italiano, en tono grave y seco, sin que sus ojos dejaran de mirar el ícono intermitente de la pantalla de su celular indicando la ausencia de señal—. _Venite a me, brutti bastardi…_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Aquel joven extranjero se encontraba deambulando, absorto y distraído, por las sucias calles de la ciudad. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se había metido el sol, dando paso a las a veces frías y otras veces cálidas luces de las lámparas de los postes de las esquinas, los focos de los edificios y uno que otro anuncio espectacular; pues le inquietaba el hecho que el número de peatones hubiese disminuido tanto, hasta el punto de prácticamente quedar solo en medio de las angostas aceras. Ahora la calma reinaba a su alrededor; aún si de vez en cuando ésta era interrumpida por el fugaz paso de uno que otro coche, no había ruido destacable más allá de los lejanos residuos de bullicio de alguna zona circundante, como el tránsito de vehículos o la música de algún club nocturno o bar a calles de distancia. No hacía frío pero el viento al soplar se sentía tan helado que se sentía desdichado de no llevar bufanda, unos guantes, un gorro o lo que sea. Se moría de hambre, y su estómago no paraba de recordárselo a base de gruñidos desde hacía horas.

Ya con la cabeza más fría, Raku Ichijou fue capaz de comprender lo estúpido e impulsivo que, la noche anterior, había sido. ¿Por qué salió corriendo así sin más, sin importarle que Tsugumi, muy seguramente, le buscaría temiéndose lo peor? ¿Por qué no volvió al departamento? ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer ahora? Ahora él estaba atrapado en una ciudad desconocida, en un continente ajeno, sin un techo dónde pasar la noche y sin un solo centavo, sin ningún recurso que le permitiese regresar a su hogar. Se veía a sí mismo como un náufrago indefenso en medio del océano quien, a merced del destino, se aferraba de los restos de un barco hundido.

Si tan sólo hubiera entrado en razón en la mañana o en la tarde, y vuelto con ellos… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Pensándolo bien, él sabía muy bien el porqué:

Ya no tenía más caso seguir con esa farsa, no ahora que ya sabía que todo lo que planeaban hacer era una total pérdida de tiempo, una quimera destinada al fracaso; no después de su terrible desobediencia y sus caprichos. No tendría cara para pedir disculpas, mucho menos para seguir siendo participe de tan ridícula empresa.

"No cabe duda… debo ser el hombre más idiota del mundo" pensaba, desdichado y desconsolado, el japonés. "¡Cuantas personas no me lo advirtieron, y yo que no quise oírlas! Pero, a pesar de todo, todas ellas me dieron su apoyo y me brindaron su ayuda. Los malos ratos que les hice pasar, sus esfuerzos, sus sacrificios, sus esperanzas… para nada. Les prometí que sin importar lo que pasara, la traería de regreso. ¡Qué ingenuo he sido! Y menudo momento vine a descubrir que tenían razón, que debí haber dejado las cosas como estaban. Al final, fui yo quien todo este tiempo se aferró a esa creencia porque me negaba a aceptar que Chitoge se olvidó de nosotros."

Dobló la esquina; y entonces, al mirar hacia el frente, se topó con algo que llamó fuertemente su atención: en medio de todos esos viejos y angostos edificios yacía un enorme patio enrejado con una bella y exótica edificación erigiéndose a sus espaldas. Atraído por la singular arquitectura de aquella obra, se acercó. Miró a través de los barandales el patíbulo decorado con palmeras y, al fondo de todo, el gran arco triple de la entrada del sitio. No tardó en suponer, gracias a las decoraciones que había en los muros, los campanarios, la puerta y la cúpula, que debía tratarse de una iglesia del cristianismo. Su tamaño era colosal comparado a las que él había conocido en su país natal; le costó un poco creer que aún existían ese tipo de edificaciones aún en nuestros tiempos.

Pensó en que las iglesias y los templos en el fondo son muy similares, pues ambos son lugares sagrados a los que las personas asisten a curar su espíritu, a pedir de corazón que sus más fervientes anhelos se cumplan, y encontrar la paz. Siendo así, se dio una idea del porqué de su atracción al bello sitio y su vehemente deseo de contemplarlo: orar y encontrar una respuesta, o quizá vislumbrar mejor y aceptar las cosas…, una pena que ya estuviese cerrado.

—Chitoge… Tsugumi… —Susurró con un dejo cargado de dolor y de impotencia.

—Así que tú también has venido hasta acá —se escuchó la voz de una mujer—, ¿eh, muchacho?

Raku reconoció al instante aquella voz, y sus ojos se abrieron completamente y su quijada se vino abajo. Se giró a su derecha; confirmó que a unos dos o tres metros se hallaba Hana Kirisaki contemplando aquella misma iglesia con un gesto taciturno y un poco hosco.

—Ha… ¡H-hana-san…!

CONTINUARÁ…


	28. Capítulo 25

**Notas del autor: **La segunda temporada del anime por fin ha comenzado. Espero que todos ustedes la estén disfruntando tanto como yo. Les pido, como simpre, unas sinceras disculpas por el retraso de los caps. Estoy consciente que si no me hubiera ausentado quizá ya habría finalizado la historia. Pero les prometo que pase lo que pase no la voy a dejar colgada. Estoy muy agradecido con las más de once mil _views_ que ya ha recibido, los reviews y agregadas a sus listas. Por favor, si no es mucho pedir, acompañenme un poco más, que el final está cada vez más cerca. Y espero de todo corazón que la historia pueda seguir siendo de su agrado.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXV

—¡Hana-san! —Raku Ichijou se echó unos pasos atrás de la impresión—. ¿P-pe-pero… de dónde saliste?

—Llevo aquí desde hace algo de tiempo —le contestó con voz serena—, pero al parecer no te habías dado cuenta de lo distraído que estás. Por cierto: no te ves nada bien, muchacho. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

En efecto, el joven, por su desaliñado y sucio aspecto, daba la impresión de que llevaba días enteros sin cambiarse de ropa.

—Es una larga historia —atinó a decirle con un dejo de vergüenza y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Ya veo. Así que a ti tampoco te la ha ido muy bien que digamos, ¿no es así, muchacho? Supongo que has venido a esta ciudad buscando a Chitoge, ¿o me equivoco?

Raku, en lugar de responder, se limitó a fruncir de amargura el entrecejo y apretar la mandíbula. Hana advirtió toda esa frustración, que provenía desde lo más profundo de sus opacados ojos, mas no pudo deducir por sí sola qué fue lo que le había pasado al pobre chico. Se giró de nuevo hacia el frente, a seguir contemplando a través del bello enrejado aquella enorme cúpula azul que se alzaba por encima de la capilla principal de la catedral.

El silencio entre ellos se perpetuó por unos cuantos instantes, hasta que, de repente, Raku percibió un peculiar aroma que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento: el sutil y relajante aroma del tabaco. El muchacho, un poco extrañado, volteó a ver a Hana; entonces se percató que ese cigarrillo que ella siempre llevaba en la boca, esta vez no se trataba de una simple golosina. Ahora de éste brotaba un fino hilillo de blanquecino humo, que danzaba al suave ritmo de la tibia brisa hasta difuminarse por completo en la negrura del cielo nocturno. Palabras dichas hace ya un largo tiempo se le vinieron a la mente a manera de recuerdo:

_"Dejé de fumar luego de tener a Chitoge."_

Raku inclinó la cabeza. Confundido y un tanto menos absorto, contempló a más detalle el rostro melancólico de aquella formidable mujer, el desasosiego que ahora habitaba en sus ojos, que, aún a pesar de ese semblante que la mayoría del tiempo parecía inquebrantable, él sabía a la perfección que ella era tan humana como cualquier otra persona. No le costó mucho comprenderlo.

"Hana-san… ya veo…"

—Que un lugar tan bello como este —habló de pronto Hana, sin despegar sus ojos de la etérea construcción— pueda ser usado a merced de seres tan mezquinos… pienso que eso no hace sino demostrarnos lo pútrido que está el mundo en que vivimos. ¿No lo crees, muchacho?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Espera —Hana, un poco atónita, se volteó hacia él—, ¿acaso no sabes qué lugar es este?

Raku negó con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? Yo pensé que habías venido aquí porque lo sabías.

—¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo.

Hana entrecerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Murmuró algo en voz muy queda y echó un pequeño suspiro.

—Muchacho —dijo—, lo que tienes aquí frente a tus ojos, es ni más ni menos que la Catedral de Palermo. Es en este sitio donde se supone que mañana se va a llevar a cabo la boda de Chitoge.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dijiste! —Raku se sobresaltó tanto que su pelo se erizó cual las púas de un puercoespín y sus ojos se salieron de las cuencas y expandieron hasta cubrir más de la mitad de la cara—. ¡Este… este… este…! ¿Aquí es donde ella…? ¡Casarse!

Observó, incrédulo y con mucha más atención que antes, cada uno de los detalles del enorme templo, desde el suelo y la fachada hasta la cima de sus torres. Todo el lugar ahora se le figuraba tan diferente, ya no podía verlo con los mismos ojos. Tan sólo imaginar que dentro de poco Chitoge iría a estar ahí, caminando por ese mismo suelo, en compañía de ese maldito sujeto; pensar en ese lugar como el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo su casamiento; por alguna extraña razón hacía que sus entrañas se revolvieran entre sí hasta provocarle nauseas. Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos sudaron, su boca y lengua se secaron y su rostro ardió al rojo vivo.

"¿En serio va a ser aquí? No puedo creerlo. De todos los sitios que hay en esta ciudad, ¿cómo fue que terminé parado justamente aquí?"

—Hana-san, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Raku.

—Vine porque estaba pensando que si le prendía fuego a este sitio un día antes de la boda, a ellos no les quedaría más opción que posponerla para otro día, y así ganaría un poco más de tiempo.

—Pre… pre… pre… ¡Prenderle fuego! —Gritó un histérico y despavorido Raku que no paraba de agitar los brazos—. ¿Pero es que tú hablas en serio? ¡Eso es demasiado extremista! ¡Con solo ver el lugar te das cuentas que es demasiado importante!

—Puede ser —le respondió sin inmutarse de sus exagerados ademanes—, pero no me importa. Para mí, este lugar no es más que un montón de grava. Me estoy quedando sin opciones, muchacho. Debo hallar lo más pronto posible la manera de apartar a mi hija de ese infeliz, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y no voy a escatimar en los métodos.

Estas últimas palabras devolvieron a Raku a su apagado perfil del inicio. Con pesadez y una mueca de amargura, el joven bajó la mirada y cerró los puños.

—Pero… —murmuró pausadamente— de todas formas, no tiene caso que sigas insistiendo. Aunque la boda fuera atrasada, no serviría de nada. Chitoge no va a volver.

Hana, al oír esto, abrió los ojos como platos y se giró hacia el morocho.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Ella ya tomó una decisión, y nada la va a hacer cambiar de parecer sin importar lo que hagamos —masculló Raku, quien a pesar de su opaco semblante, apenas y podía disimular su enojo—. Lo único que le importa es poder estar al lado de ese sujeto.

Hana quedó tan estupefacta que su cigarrillo cayó al piso.

—¿Pero de dónde sacaste que Chitoge…?

—¡Yo también estuve presente anoche en aquella plaza, cuando llegaste y trataste de llevarte a Chitoge contigo! —Gritó con amarga voz, y luego, más calmado, agregó—: Estaba escondido a unos cuantos metros, pero pude verlo y escucharlo todo sin problemas. ¿Acaso Chitoge no fue lo bastante clara? ¿Acaso no gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en frente de todos los presentes que nada la iba a hacer volver? ¿Acaso Chitoge no te dijo que te odiaría con todas sus fuerzas si te atrevías a separarla de ese sujeto? Si esto es lo que tanto quiere, entonces perfecto, ¡que así sea! Si tanto desea casarse con él, muy bien, ¡que así sea! Ya no me importa. Vine a este lugar porque pensaba que Chitoge podría estar en apuros, que ese hombre de algún modo la estaba obligando y que necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Pero lo cierto es que nunca hubo la necesidad de venir… no era necesario que perdiéramos nuestro tiempo ni nos preocupásemos tanto. Está claro que ahora ya no somos más que un estorbo para su nueva vida. Si es así, entonces, ¡bien por ella! ¡Que sea muy feliz! Dejémosla en paz. Que haga lo que le de la gana y que…

Hana ni se esperó a que terminara de hablar. Silenció al insolente con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al piso.

—¡Tú, si serás estúpido! —Le gritó con una inmensurable cólera.

El propio Raku no daba crédito a lo que Hana le acababa de hacer. Los ojos de esa mujer ahora ardían iracundos, como los de un demonio asesino.

—Jamás me esperé esto de ti —sentenció ella, con un profundo dejo de indignación y desprecio—.Y yo que te tenía en tan buena estima. Me has decepcionado por completo.

Raku se sobó la mejilla. Limpió con el dorso de su mano el hilo de sangre que emanaba de sus labios. Había quedado tan perplejo que ni siquiera atinaba a suponer el porqué Hana había estallado de ese modo.

—No puedo creerlo, en verdad no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para haberte tragado toda esa mierda —le espetó la madre de la joven rubia—. ¿Que Chitoge quiere a ese infeliz, y que se va casar con él por su gusto? ¿En serio crees en eso? ¿Acaso eres imbécil?

—¿Y qué quieres entonces que crea, si esa es la verdad? —Se apresuró a defenderse—. Si no fuera cierto, entonces ella no habría abandonado a todos sus amigos como lo hizo, ni habría desobedecido a su padre, ni a ti. Está claro que a Chitoge no le importamos tanto como le importa ese hombre…., a ella no le importa nada que no sea estar al lado de él.

—Miserable. —Levantó al morocho agarrándolo del cuello de su playera—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hija? ¡Retráctate!

—¡Porque es la verdad! —Gritó Raku, ahora igual de enfadado—. A Chitoge no le importó dejar a un lado a todos sus amigos para macharse con ese infeliz. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse apropiadamente de todos nosotros, ni de darnos una buena explicación. Hasta tenía pensado irse sin avisarnos, sin decirnos una sola palabra, sin decir por lo menos 'adiós'. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en toda la confusión y sufrimiento que provocaría en los demás a causa de su egoísmo; ni de la preocupación de todos sus amigos, ni de sus lágrimas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, a Chitoge nunca le importamos. Incluso… incluso te despreció a ti, a su propia madre, todo por preferir y ponerse del lado de ese sujeto. ¿O es que acaso no viste la expresión de su rostro cuando te exigió a gritos que la dejaras en paz? De ninguna manera ella estaba actuando. Chitoge lo dijo muy claro con lágrimas en sus ojos: jamás permitirá que nada ni nadie la separen de ese bastardo. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —Gritó aún más enfurecida que nunca, que hasta el mismo Raku se amedrentó—. ¡Por supuesto que ella no va a dejar que la separen así como así de ese malnacido! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de por qué ella lo está haciendo!

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Y aún así te atreviste a pensar así de Chitoge? ¿Dices que ella es egoísta y que no le importan sus amigos? ¿Acaso no sabes por qué está haciendo todo esto en primer lugar, estúpido?

Raku enmudeció. Conforme escuchaba las palabras de Hana, su mugrosa frente se fue saturando de pegajoso sudor, y sus pupilas se dilataron al ritmo que su quijada se venía abajo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la escurridiza mujer de azules cabellos llegó a la primera planta. El escenario con el que se topó al entrar al vestíbulo no fue nada alentador: estaba una furgoneta negra empotrada a lo que alguna vez fue la puerta principal de la residencia, y al menos dos docenas y media de _soldati_ tirados en el suelo. Se acercó a uno de ellos y lo examinó minuciosamente: no tenía herida alguna de arma de fuego, contusión o rastro alguno de violencia; simplemente yacía dormido. Antes de que pudiera deducir qué le había ocurrido, la respuesta vino hasta ella. De repente comenzó a padecer de una extraña sensación de debilidad y mareo, como si sus fuerzas fuesen drenadas poco a poco por algo.

"¡Maldita sea!" vituperó en sus adentros mientras se apresuraba a abrir su maletín. Revolvió hasta que sacó una pequeña botella de medicamento, de color ocre. Rápidamente empapó un trapo limpio con el odorífero líquido que ésta contenía, y cubrió con éste su boca y nariz hasta que la sensación de cansancio desapareció.

"Esos bastardos." Uno a uno les dio a sus aliados para que también aspirasen el antídoto. Estos poco a poco se fueron despertando. Notó que algunos de ellos sí tenían heridas de balas; pero, por fortuna, la protección de sus equipos antibalas y la suerte de que el impacto no hubiese sido en una zona crítica, los había mantenido con vida.

—¿Cuántos de ellos son? ¿A dónde se dirigieron? —Preguntó a uno de los ya despiertos en lo que se dedicaba a despojar de sus prendas superiores a los heridos, los formaba en el suelo y preparaba su equipo de primeros auxilios. El mafioso le contestó que no menos de diez y no más de veinte, y que por lo que había alcanzado a ver, se dirigieron hacia el sótano.

—Vayan a dónde está el generador de emergencia y échenlo a andar. ¡Rápido!

—Pero señora, ¿qué pasará con…?

—No se preocupen por eso. Yo ya me encargué de alertar a los demás. Lo importante ahora es que vuelva a haber energía eléctrica lo más pronto posible.

Los sicarios asintieron y se marcharon a paso veloz.

En menos de un minuto, extrajo todas las balas que había incrustadas en los torsos de los abatidos mafiosos, y cauterizó sus heridas. Con sólo ver el tamaño de aquella munición se hizo una idea de lo bien armados que iban esos intrusos. ¿Acaso pertenecían a una organización militar como G.I.S? ¿No se suponía que la familia Benedetti contaba con la protección política y el favor de las autoridades locales? Entonces, ¿quién más pudo hacer esto? ¿Acaso habían sido traicionados por una de las demás familias? Pero, ¿cuál?

Llenó una gran jeringa de un líquido de color azulenco, y presionó el émbolo hasta que un chorro de la sustancia salió disparado de la aguja. Inyectó una pequeña ración en el cuello de cada uno de los cinco sicarios que yacían inconscientes, luego esperó por unos segundos a que la droga hiciese efecto.

Uno a uno, los hombres se despertaron de forma abrupta, gritando rabiosos cual bestias salvajes; tenían los ojos desorbitados y sudaban frío, se veían como si acabasen de salir de una horrible pesadilla. Sus rostros cargaban una expresión de ira y de semi estupidez, y gruñían cual perros de asalto.

—Muy bien —les ordenó la mujer—, ahora ayúdenme a mover ese vehículo. Debo despertar a…

A través de la ventana se filtró una fría luz. Cinque se asomó a mirar qué había allá afuera.

—Parece ser que tenemos compañía —chistó con una mueca de fastidio. Un convoy de al menos cinco vehículos de muy mala pinta se acababa de estacionar en fila, frente a la entrada. Un sinnúmero de hombres armados empezaron a bajar de estos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Karen —se dirigió el joven capo italiano a su fiel escolta mientras ambos caminaban a paso raudo a través de los lóbregos pasillos—, necesito pedirte que hagas algo.

—Lo que usted ordene, mi señor.

Maximiliano tomó su celular. Corroboró, con un frío mohín de disgusto, que la señal del aparato aún no rehresaba —ni lo haría—, y se lo entregó a Karen.

—Sal de la mansión, dirígete a un punto donde la señal del celular deje de estar bloqueada, y avisa a los otros _regimi_ de la situación. Ordénales que vengan cuanto antes con todos los refuerzos que puedan. Hazlo lo más rápido que te sea posible. Cuento contigo.

—Pero señor —repuso la joven—, los invasores podrían llegar a donde usted en cualquier momento, no puedo dejarle sólo. Por favor, mande a alguien más y permita que yo me encargue de…

—¡No! —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo que sea que esos bastardos estén planeando hacer, confían en que serán capaces de lograrlo en cuanto nadie más intervenga. Es por ello que se tomaron la molestia de desproveernos de internet y de todo tipo de señal. No estoy seguro de qué clase de trampas podría haber allá afuera, por lo que no me voy a arriesgar mandando a alguien más. Karen, estoy seguro que si eres tú quien va, lo harás más rápido que cualquier otro. No te preocupes por mí, a ellos les tomará algo de tiempo poder abrirse paso hasta este piso, y mis hombres se encargarán de ellos mientras tanto. Una vez que hayas pedido ayuda podrás regresar y ayudarme con esto. Por favor, Karen, el tiempo apremia.

La guardaespaldas frunció el ceño, por unos instantes una amarga curva se dibujó en sus finos labios, mas retomó de inmediato su postura estoica y asintió con decisión.

—Por favor, cuídese mucho, mi señor. Le prometo que volveré a usted en unos momentos.

—Te lo encargo.

En cuanto se hubo despedido con una reverencia, la guardaespaldas se guardó el celular en un lugar seguro y se digirió galopante hacia una de las ventanas. Descorrió el cristal y se arrojó hacia el abismo con un potente salto; daba la impresión de que volase por los aires a decenas de metros. Segundos después, cayó de cuclillas en algún lugar del extenso jardín, con tal fuerza que el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies. Tan violento fue el impacto que una gruesa cortina de polvo se alzó a alrededor de ella, de la cual un segundo después salió corriendo, a la velocidad de una flecha, rumbo a la gran muralla trasera que delimitaba los terrenos de la mansión con las extensas y verduscas colinas del monte Cuccio. A base de pronunciados saltos, escaló por las afiladas rocas y peñascos.

"No hay manera de saber cuánto terreno abarca el bloqueo de señal satelital del enemigo, pero estoy segura que si me dirijo a las montañas, saldré más rápido de la zona a que si lo hiciera corriendo a la ciudad" pensó Karen. "Después de todo, se trata de un lugar inaccesible que no forma parte de ninguna zona o distrito."

Uno de los tres snipers que acechaban los alrededores, se percató inmediatamente de su presencia. Con gran asombro admiraba, a través de la mira telescópica de su arma, la destreza y rapidez con la que aquel sujeto se abría paso. La distancia que ya había recorrido a los pocos segundos de haber salido de la residencia era sorprendente. De inmediato dio aviso a Oblivion:

—Hay una rata escurridiza escalando la montaña. Me encargaré de ella.

"¡No! ¡Detente!" ordenó tajante la distorsionada voz de su dirigente. "No le hagas nada. Deja que se marche."

—¿Pero por qué? Sé que está un poco lejos y se mueve muy rápido, pero estoy seguro de que puedo darle si me concentro. —Se preparó para jalar del gatillo, calculando el momento justo, midiendo el ritmo con el que el objetivo se movía.

"¡Que no! Es inútil, no le acertarás. Lo único que conseguirás es que se dé cuenta de tu presencia y vaya a por ti y los otros. Quédate quieto y no hagas ningún movimiento estúpido. Voy a necesitarlos más tarde para nuestro escape. ¡Es una orden!"

El francotirador guardó silencio. No del todo convencido, terminó por acatar la orden. ¿En verdad aquel sujeto sería capaz de ver venir y de esquivar una bala de precisión, y lo encontraría a él, desde esta distancia y siendo de noche?

Entre tanto, Oblivion se mordisqueaba de los nervios la uña del pulgar.

—Maldita sea —se decía frente a la luz del monitor—, este sería el mejor escenario posible de todos los que preví, si no fuera por el hecho de que ya llevamos demasiado tiempo de retraso. Dudo mucho que seamos capaces de llegar hasta la señorita y escapar antes de que _Sanguigna_ regrese. Nuestra oportunidad de oro de evitar una confrontación directa con esa mujerzuela se habrá perdido si no nos movemos más rápido…

»Oigan, ustedes —encendió de vuelta el comunicador, esta vez dirigiéndose al equipo de infiltrados—, ¡Dense prisa y encuentren de una vez el acceso a la cuarta planta! Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, ¿saben?

—¡Cállate, pervertido! —Le gritó una irritada Paula, quien, en compañía de Tsugumi, se encontraba lidiando con un grupo de mafiosos quienes les bloqueaban el acceso a un corredor—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa por haber caído como un tonto en la trampa del enemigo!

Desde que algo o alguien, había hecho sonar las alarmas, los enemigos habían empezado a aparecerse como moscas en cada rincón. No era como si a ellas les costase mucho trabajo acabar con ellos, sino que la pérdida de tiempo desesperaba con creces a la albina y a todo el equipo en general.

—Mi equipo y yo acabamos de dar con las escaleras —informó Migisuke en medio de disparos—, pero éstas están siendo atrincheradas por un grupo armado. Parece ser que nos estaban esperando para bloquearnos el camino.

"Sí, sí, lo estoy viendo todo. Bien hecho, chicos. Ahora, acaben con ellos y esperen a que el resto del equipo llegue. Black Tiger, Crash, Reaper, sigan mis instrucciones."

Los dirigentes de los otros grupos escucharon atentos las instrucciones de Oblivion; quien, a través de las cámaras de cada uno de ellos, se las había ingeniado para recrear un croquis de la mayor parte del piso. De esa forma él sería capaz de guiar a los otros grupos una vez que uno de ellos encontrase el acceso a la siguiente planta. Y por lo visto, todo había salido a pedir de boca, pese a lo riesgoso que era el separarse en medio de tanto peligro.

Paula y Tsugumi llegaron a un pasillo cerrado con varias puertas a lo largo y una al fondo.

"A ver… de acuerdo con esto, si la habitación que hay tras esa puerta se comunica también con el corredor que hay del otro lado, podrán llegar donde el señor Aiba en menos de lo que ataca un Talonflame."

—Bien. —Tsugumi se acercó sin hacer ruido e intentó girar la perilla. Estaba cerrada, nada que una buena patada no solucionase.

Cuando ella y su compañera entraron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa: el salón, a diferencia del resto de pasillos y habitaciones, estaba iluminado. ¿Pero cómo era esto posible, si ellos habían destruido el generador de la mansión y Oblivion se había encargado de cortar el suministro de electricidad de toda la zona? Tras poner más atención, advirtieron que la cálida luz que ambientaba la sala era demasiado irregular y tenue como para tratarse de lámparas. En realidad, provenía de las velas de los elegantes candelabros de muro que había a lo largo y ancho del salón. ¿Quién las había encendido? Paula y Tsugumi tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Caminaron a paso de prudencia, apuntando con sus fusiles de asalto hacia cada rincón.

—Wow, —se escuchó una voz—, che sento Oggi è il mio giorno fortunato.

Las dos sicarios se giraron y dispararon una ráfaga de balas a un diván que yacía de espaldas, junto a un enorme cuadro que colgaba arriba de una chimenea. El mueble quedó hecho añicos, trozos de madera y tela volaron por los aires.

—¿Le dimos? —susurró Paula.

—Eso parece.

La propia Tsugumi no entendía el porqué ellas habían reaccionado tan violentamente. Era como si su instinto les estuviese advirtiendo de un gran peligro.

—Ese sofá —dijo la misma voz de hace unos instantes, ahora en inglés— era muy caro. Y probablemente más viejo que vuestras madres.

—¿Qué? —Exclamaron al unísono.

Vieron a un extraño sujeto, de pie, al lado del sillón destruido. Se trataba de un hombre alto y de complexión atlética, que vestía de traje de un ridículo color rosa palo. Su cabeza calva brillaba como si ésta hubiese sido pulida con cera; y llevaba puestas, pese apenas haber luz, unas enormes gafas de policía. Oblivion observó atento a través del monitor la figura de ese extraño sujeto, hasta que por fin creyó reconocerlo. "No, no puede ser…" pensó horrorizado. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su columna.

—¡Paula, Seishirou, huyan de ahí cuanto antes…!

La señal de las cámaras se perdió junto con el audio. El hacker palideció y se jaló de los pelos.

—¡Nooo, nooo, nooo, nooo, nooo! —Hizo un berrinche agitando los puños y dando pisotones al piso—. ¡La puta que te pario! ¡La puta que me parió!

"¿Qué está haciendo ese sujeto aquí? El no debería de estar en esta ciudad, ¿cuándo llegó a esta ciudad? Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Demonios! De todos los integrantes del equipo con los que se pudo haber topado, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente a esas dos?"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—¡Maldita sea! —Se dijo a sí misma la joven asesina en lo que observaba fijamente la pantalla del teléfono celular—. Ya llevo bastante tramo recorrido y aún no regresa la señal. ¿Cuánto más deberé seguir escalando?

Se dio aún más prisa, incrementando la distancia de sus saltos y zancadas. Volteó a mirar colina abajo. Ahora la mansión se veía tan distante, tan pequeña.

—¡Un momento!

Se percató de la caravana de autos que se aproximaban a los terrenos de la mansión, así como de aquellos que ya habían aparcado en fila por el acceso del frente. Aquellos vehículos no podían tratarse de aliados; si éstos eran enemigos, significaba que la situación se estaba tornando aún más crítica. No sólo tenía que llamar cuanto antes a los refuerzos, sino regresar y pelear con los intrusos.

—¡La cima! —Gritó en voz alta—. Si logro llegar a la cima, saldré del radio de bloqueo.

Pero justo a un instante de que se diera a correr, detecSitó un amenazador objeto acercándose a ella por la espalda. Con una veloz patada de media tijera alcanzó a desviar aquella enorme cuchilla que por poco rebanaba su nuca. La ancha hoja del arma se ensartó en una roca, a la que atravesó como si fuese de mantequilla. A ésta le siguieron otras cinco cuchillas más, que la pelirroja esquivó moviéndose ágilmente unos centímetros. Una pequeña silueta saltó de la nada y arrojó un par de cadenas en el aire. Karen las evadió saltando hacia arriba. La punta de las cadenas impactó contra unas enormes rocas y éstas se hicieron añicos. Aún en el aire, la asesina desenfundó su pistola y disparó a la silueta de su atacante. Se escuchó como si las balas rebotaran sobre una superficie metálica. El atacante ahora le arrojaba unas enormes agujas, casi tan veloces y potentes como balas, y Karen las rechazó pateándolas una por una, con el talón de su zapato.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó a su agresor, quien, en medio de las sombras de la oscura colina, aún no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar del todo su figura.

No contestó. En vez de eso, dio un salto hacia el frente, revelándo su apariencia ante los ojos de su contrincante.

Su estatura era minúscula, pero muy minúscula. Tanto que parecía una broma que alguien así de pequeño poseyese la fuerza necesaria para manipular con tal maestría ese tipo de armas. Su ropaje era como una especie de traje tradicional oriental, y le quedaba tan grande y holgado que sus cortos brazos ni siquiera alcanzaban a asomar los dedos de las manos a través de las mangas. Aunque sus facciones eran idénticas a las de un infante, había algo en la frialdad de sus ojos, en la ferocidad de su mirada, que dejaba muy en claro que no debía subestimársele.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**Lo que dijo el pelón al principio es algo así como: _Vaya, parace que hoy es mi día de suerte._

**Aviso: **Los invito a que vayan a mi profile, ahí encontrarán una encuesta para que voten por sus personajes favoritos del fanfic, ya sean canónicos u originales. Pueden hacerlo bajo el criterio que ustedes quieran -ya sea por simple favoritismo, qué tanto han aportado a la historia, etc...- Los resultados los publicaré una vez haya terminado la historia y habrá una sorpresa para los tres primeros lugares. No te olvides de participar y gracias de antemano.


	29. Capítulo 26

**Notas del autor:** Lo sé, ha sido un buen de tiempo. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, he tenido varias cosas por hacer que no me han dejado seguir publicando con la frecuencia que querría, pero aquí tienen un nuevo cap que demuestra que el proyecto sigue en pie. Informo, además, que estoy a punto de terminar con la reedición de la segunda parte del fic, que en breve actualizaré para deleite de viejos y nuevos lectores.

De una vez, pido unas enormes disculpas a mis lectores, pues es posible que lo va a pasar en este y en el siguiente capítulo quizás no sea del agrado de muchos fans. recuerden que esto sólo es un fanfic y que no hay que tomarse las cosas tan en serio. Si aún así no está de acuerdo, eres libre de decirlo. Trataré de subir en breve el siguiente capítulo, y con 'breve' me refiero a no tardarme tanto como lo hice con este. Gracias por seguir y apoyar _En mi mundo._ Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXVI

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te ha enviado? —Preguntó a su agresor, con voz firme y autoritaria; pero éste permaneció en silencio—. ¡Vamos, contesta! ¿Para quién trabajas?

El recelo con el que aquella maldita enana no paraba de mirarla con aquellos fríos y punzantes ojos negros, daría, a una persona ordinaria, los más profundos escalofríos. No se trataban de unos ojos cualquiera: eran unos ojos vacíos, impávidos. Los ojos propios de un asesino sanguinario. La intrusa, por su lado, sabía muy bien quién era la persona a la que se estaba enfrentando. Por ello, no paraba de analizarla, de estar alerta y preparada.

_"Ya lo sé. Sé que no debo hacerlo. Sé que le dije a Raku-chan que no podría ayudarlo, y sé que no estoy en posición de intervenir a favor de nadie. Sé que no debo entrometerme en esta decisión tan difícil que Chitoge-chan ha tomado, y estoy consciente de los problemas que podría ocasionar si lo hago. Pero si algo le llegara a pasar a Raku-chan o a Tsugumi-chan, yo… ¡Por favor, Ie-chan, te lo ruego! Sólo tienes que ir y asegurarte que las cosas no se salgan de control. No te estoy pidiendo que los ayudes directamente ni que comprometas al Char Siu en este conflicto. Tan sólo te pido que vayas y cuides que no les pase nada. Te lo suplico…"_

"La familia Benedetti —pensaba la minúscula asesina de oriente, luego de aquella fugaz remembranza de las palabras de su señora—, Actualmente, ellos no son más que una panda de escorias inservibles sin valor. Pero esta mujer… esta mujer es peligrosa. Si no la mantengo a raya, ellos podrían pasar por serios aprietos."

La atmosfera entre ambas se iba volviendo a cada segundo más y más densa. En cualquier instante una de ellas podría hacer su jugada. Quizás un segundo de distracción o menos era todo lo que una necesitaba para asesinar a la otra; por ello no paraban de analizarse, cautas, escrupulosas; estudiándose mutuamente con prolijidad, listas para responder ante la más leve señal.

—Muy bien —exclamó _Sanguigna_, harta de esperar la repuesta que jamás llegaría—, si así es como lo quieres, entonces te obligaré a que hables.

Acto seguido, se lanzó hacia su oponente con la misma fuerza de una bala de cañón. Justo cuando parecía que su ataque sería frontal, se esfumó. Apareció, en menos de un instante, detrás de la intrusa, con su Magnum _Rhino_ apuntándole a escasos centímetros de la nuca. Disparó a quemarropa hasta tres tiros, pero, para su sorpresa, la misteriosa intrusa ya se había dado la media la vuelta y, con un par de _cuchillos mariposa_, bloqueaba las enormes balas. El contraataque no se dejó esperar: tres cuchillas salieron disparadas de las holgadas mangas de la túnica de su oponente; mismas que ella apenas y logró evadir agachándose. Una de ellas, sin embargo, logró cortar el costado de su boina, dejando al descubierto parte de su rojísima melena.

De pronto sintió como algo frío y duro se iba ciñendo a sus pantorrillas: una cadena, cuyo otro extremo era sujetado firmemente por el enemigo. Advirtió, además, que ahora su atacante sostenía, en el otro brazo, una enorme lanza de gruesa y curvada hoja, que quien sabe de dónde se la había sacado pues ésta debía medir al menos el triple de largo que aquella enana que ni siquiera llegaba al metro de estatura. Aprovechándose de que ahora no podía moverse, su atacante saltó varios metros en el aire y se arrojó hacia ella con la clara intención de ensartarle la punta de la lanza en la cabeza. Pero Karen rompió la atadura de sus piernas a base de pura fuerza bruta, y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. La gruesa cuchilla terminó enterrada en el suelo de roca.

Su portadora ya ni tuvo tiempo de sacarla, pues le fue menester esquivar las balas que la temible sicario de los Benedetti le disparó, una tras otra. En el momento de quedarse sin munición, Karen, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desenfundó otra de sus armas: Un revolver _Raging Bull_ 454 Casull, cuyo calibre era tan potente que le resultaba inverosímil a su rival que dominase sin problema el retroceso de la pistola con una sola mano. La pelirroja corría de un lado a otro, esquivando las cuchillas del rival, que parecían infinitas, sin dejar de disparar; mientras que con la mano derecha guardaba su Rhino y pasaba a empuñar su tercera pistola: una _Desert Eagle_ modificada, con silenciador. La diminuta intrusa se sacó de sendas mangas de los brazos dos enormes sables Dao, los cuales cruzó para protegerse de las balas. Con cada impacto las hojas se iban abollando; por poco y quedaban hechas trizas.

Tras eso, se vino un momento de calma donde ambas asesinas volvieron a estudiarse en silencio.

—Ya veo —dijo Karen—, así que sólo utilizas armas blancas.

Guardó su semiautomática y su revolver, y pasó a adoptar una pose de pelea similar a la 'guardia lateral' de los usuarios de Full Contact, pero mucho más adelantada y enfocada a la ofensiva.

Ie, por su parte, tiró sus ahora inservibles sables Dao. De sendas mangas emergieron otro par de cuchillos mariposa, los cuales esta vez sujetó de forma invertida: con las hojas protegiendo el antebrazo.

Tras unos segundos de recíproco estudio, Karen se decidió a dar el primer movimiento: corrió hacia su oponente y arremetió con una contundente patada descendente a la cabeza. Ie bloqueó el ataque con el filo de su cuchilla produciéndose un metálico estruendo. La tierra bajo sus pies se hundió.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible?"

La suela de su zapato no debía estar hecha de material ordinario. Incapaz de seguir resistiendo semejante presión, Ie tuvo que hacerse a un lado. El talón de la pelirroja impactó de lleno en el suelo de piedra y éste terminó hecho añicos, los cuales salieron despedidos por los aires. Karen se giró y volvió a arremeter, esta vez con una patada de media luna que Ie evadió saltando rápidamente hacia un costado. El robusto tronco de un árbol que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellas, fue lacerado de un limpio corte vertical: desde la raíz hasta la copa. Ambas mitades poco a poco se abrieron y cayeron hacia los lados. Una parvada de pajarillos salió huyendo de entre las ramas de éste y otros árboles aledaños.

"¡Perra!" Pensó Ie. "Y eso sólo fue la presión del aire…"

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo continuó. A lo lejos de aquellas colinas se divisaban todos los estragos que iban dejando a su paso: desde árboles cayendo como si estuviesen siendo talados uno por uno y rocas estallando, hasta pequeños temblores y resquebrajaduras en el suelo. Los siniestros ocurrían desde diferentes puntos del monte Cuccio: en un momento en la zona boscosa y luego en las praderas, dejando testimonio de cómo ambas mujeres llevaban su feroz batalla de un lado a otro sin descanso.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Lo sabía —dijo aquel extraño hombre de cabeza rapada, con una mórbida sonrisilla entre labios—, ni siquiera esas horribles máscaras pueden burlarme. Reconocería la delicada e inconfundible esencia de una mujer joven así ésta estuviera cubierta de podredumbre.

Paula y Tsugumi se miraron la una a la otra. Comprobaron, atónitas, que sus rostros habían sido descubiertos. Su equipo antigás, sus pasamontañas y sus gafas de visión nocturna ahora estaban en manos de aquel sujeto, quien los mostraba jactancioso. ¿En qué momento se los había arrebatado?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le apuntaron con sus fusiles de asalto. Jalaron del gatillo pero no pasó nada.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —gritó Paula.

—¿Buscaban esto? —Aquel extraño hombre les enseñó que entre en todo lo que les había arrebatado había también un par de cartuchos.

"¡También le quitó los cartuchos a nuestras armas!" Pensaron al mismo tiempo. "¿Cómo lo hizo?"

Tiraron sus M4 al piso y se apresuraron a sacar alguna de las otras tantas armas que llevaban bajo sus ropas. Pero antes de que pudieran empuñar una, el sujeto rapado desapareció de su vista y una especie de ráfaga de viento las impactó de lleno. Fue como si una presión en todo su cuerpo, por debajo y por encima de sus trajes, las hubiese estrujado y tironeado en menos de un segundo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Tsugumi no lo podía creer: Ya no había una sola arma ni accesorio en su saco, ni oculta bajo sus mangas. Palpó en todo su traje. ¡Ni siquiera llevaba puesto su chaleco blindado! Su camisa ahora estaba toda desfajada y arrugada—. ¡Paula! ¿Estás bien?

Volteó hacia su compañera. Ésta yacía de rodillas, con el rostro enrojecido, la respiración agitada y se apretaba el pecho como si le doliera. Por lo visto, le había pasado lo mismo que a ella.

—Vaya, vaya —se escuchó la voz de aquel siniestro hombre a sus espaldas. Tsugumi se giró. Al lado de él se encontraba todo su armamento, munición y equipo, haciendo una pila tan alta que casi llegaba a los dos metros—. ¿Cómo le hacían para llevar toda esta mierda encima? Un par de jovencitas tan lindas y delicadas como ustedes no deberían ensuciarse las manos con estos instrumentos propios de la gente bruta e incivilizada.

"¿En qué momento lo hizo?" Se preguntó Tsugumi, ya entrada en algo de pánico. "Ni siquiera pude ver cuando se movió."

—En fin, eso ya no importa —agregó—. Por cierto… tú, la de cabello negro: para ser asiática tu busto es muy grande. ¿Acaso te las operaste? ¡No, no, no! —Abrió y cerró lentamente la palma de la mano, como si aún estuviera palpando _aquello_—. Si así fuera, lo sabría. Su textura es propia de las de verdad. ¿Eres copa _E_, cierto?

—¿QUÉ? —Tsugumi se llevó las manos al pecho. Por fin supo qué había sido aquella horrible sensación de estrujamiento de hace unos momentos—. ¡Maldito!

Se lanzó hacia el canalla insolente, dispuesta a borrarle esa cínica sonrisa de un puñetazo; pero él, sujetándola por la muñeca, paró en seco el ataque.

—Tu piel es muy tersa —le dijo. Poco a poco fue subiendo la manga de su saco y camisa, mientras iba palpando con la yema de los dedos su antebrazo—. Y tu color de piel tampoco está mal…

—¡Sueltame! —La sicario quiso zafarse; no obstante, por más que jaloneó no pudo. La fuerza de ese hombre era monstruosa y ni siquiera tenía pinta de estarse esforzando en lo más mínimo. Quiso golpearlo en la cara con su otro puño pero él esquivó cada una de sus arremetidas sin ningún problema. Luego le arrojó un rodillazo, que el perverso hombre bloqueó como si nada con la mano. Por último, Tsugumi le lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas directo al abdomen; pero cuando sus nudillos se impactaron de lleno con la palma de la mano de aquel tipo, crujieron como hojuelas de cereal. La sicario apretó los dientes, tuvo que ahogar un grito adolorido.

Paula apareció de la nada y, dando un gran saltó, le lanzó una patada al bastardo asqueroso. Su rostro enrojecido reflejaba una mezcla de cólera y bochorno. El sujeto se limitó a abrir la zona del cuello para recibir ahí el talonazo. La albina sintió, al momento del impacto, un calambre en toda la pierna. Cayó de sentón en el alfombrado. Chilló y se sobó el pie. ¿Acaso acababa de patear a una columna de plomo?

—¿Saben algo? —El siniestro personaje arrojó a la joven de cabello negro junto a la albina, luego caminó despacio hacia la mesita que yacía al lado de los restos del sillón baleado—. Cuando me enteré que habían invadido la mansión, me disgusté como no tienen una idea. Incluso había comenzado a lamentarme el que me hayan tomado el pelo y obligado a pasar aquí la noche. Fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta a tiempo que esto iba a pasar, era tan obvio. —Tomó la botella que había sobre ésta y llenó una copa con lo que parecía ser un vino de color rosado—. Pero ahora ya no puedo quejarme. La diosa fortuna me ha bendecido con dos de los ejemplares más exquisitos con lo que me haya topado alguna vez por casualidad.

Alzó la copa. Bebió lentamente hasta poco menos de la mitad y dejó el resto de vuelta sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién lo iba a pensar, que en entre todo los invasores iba a haber dos ejemplares tan interesantes? —Se arremangó el traje y, mientras pasaba a ponerse unos traslúcidos guantes de látex, se acercó a ellas a paso lento—. Tengo un par de contactos que estoy seguro que me pagarán una buena suma por ustedes dos…

_Familia Benedetti.  
Antiguo hombre de confianza, gestor de negocios y agente secreto bajo las órdenes directas del Sottocapo.  
_Nombre clave:_ Numerale Sei.  
_Especialidad:_ Proxenetismo y trata de personas._

—Claro que, como buen profesional que soy, es mi deber examinar a detalle la mercancía antes de poder evaluarla como es debido.

Paula y Tsugumi, ya entradas en completo pánico y de rodillas en el piso, se abrazaron la una a la otra. Parecían un par de indefensos corderitos que no paraban de temblar como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Sus bocas balbuceaban y sus ojos, enormes y con forma de huevos estrellados, brillaban como los de un bebé. Lo que fuera que aquel sujeto tuviera pensado hacerles, sin duda no iba a ser algo bueno. La sombra del malévolo hombre se fue cerniendo sobre ellas. Sus rostros palidecieron y un rubor de líneas azuladas se dibujó debajo de sus ojos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Raku azotaba el pavimento una y otra vez, con pisotones que le dolían, mas eso no le importaba. Corrió al golpear el enrejado, desquitando toda su rabia, hasta casi romperse los dedos.

—¡Maldito Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso? ¡MISERABLE!

Le hervía la sangre. En su corta vida jamás había sentido tanto desprecio a una misma persona. Su entrecejo completamente fruncido y la mueca torcida de sus labios lo hacían ver como a un poseso. Él, que siempre fue un joven muy noble, por primera vez en su vida experimentó en carne propia el verdadero significado de la palabra 'odio'.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —Le dijo Hana, aún molesta con él, quien se sacaba otro cigarrillo y le prendía fuego con su pequeño encendedor plateado—. ¿Entiendes ahora todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Chitoge? ¿Lo mucho que ha sufrido por culpa de ese canalla sinvergüenza?

—¡Maldita sea! —Azotó la reja—. Ahora todo tiene sentido… ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido? ¡Si todo era tan obvio! No se lo perdonaré, jamás. No permitiré que ese bastardo se salga con la suya. Tenemos que hallar la forma de…

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo poco racionales que habían sido sus últimos actos.

"Es verdad, estuve a punto de tirar todo por la borda. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Le di la espalda a todas las personas que me ayudaron a venir hasta acá. No estaba siendo para nada racional. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando huí?"

Recordó a detalle las palabras de Chitoge y la sensación que tuvo al momento de oírlas.

"¿Tanto me molestó el creer que Chitoge realmente quería estar al lado de ese sujeto? Pero incluso si fuera cierto, ¿qué tendría eso de malo? En cualquier caso, ¿no habría sido mejor sentirse aliviado, aceptarlo y ya? Incluso fui capaz de abandonar a Tsugumi sin decirle nada cuando…"

—¡Un momento! —Gritó de repente, exasperado, girándose hacia Hana—. Hana-san, ¿Qué hora es?

Hana miró su reloj de pulso—. Son las doce con quince minutos. ¿Por qué?

—¿QUÉ? ¡Maldición! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡El plan! ¡Se me había olvidado! ¿Lo habrán llevado a cabo sin mí? No, lo más seguro es que sí. ¡En estos momentos ya deben estar todos allá!

—¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho? ¿Cuál plan?

—Pero si lo que me dijiste es cierto… ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que hacer algo. Ellos no van a poder convencer a Chitoge de cancelar la boda, y si se la llevan a la fuerza ¡algo terrible va a pasar! Pero no voy a llegar a tiempo. ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?

—Muchacho, ¡cálmate! —Hana lo zarandeó agarrándolo de los hombros—. Cuéntame qué está pasando.

Raku respiró hondo y puso todo de sí mismo para guardar la compostura. Una vez logrado esto, pasó a contarle a Hana sobre su llegada a Sicilia y el plan del que hasta hace poco él era partícipe.

—Ya veo —dijo la empresaria—. Típico de Claude.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que he sido. Ellos confiaban en mí y los abandoné a su suerte. No tengo excusa, he hecho algo terrible. Fui un estúpido. ¡Pero no puedo darme por vencido todavía! No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Debo hablar a cómo dé lugar con Chitoge y convencerla de que desista.

Hana soltó de un suspiro una fina bocanada de humo.

—Muchacho, ahora que ya sabes como está la situación, ya deberías saber que convencer a Chitoge no va a ser nada fácil. Dime: ¿En verdad crees que puedes hacerlo?

Raku abrió los ojos de par en par. Se puso a pensar en todo por lo que había pasado desde que tomó la decisión de venir a esta ciudad, en todo lo que estaba en juego, en el futuro de Chitoge, en sus amigos quienes esperaban su regreso, en las promesas. Tras unos diez o quince segundos de reflexión, encaró a Hana y le dijo:

—Te seré sincero. A decir verdad, yo ya no estoy seguro de qué es lo que podría pasar, o de si podré en verdad hacer algo. Pero… —Sacudió la cabeza.

»Si estoy aquí es gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que, de una u otra manera, me han ayudado. Son tantos a los que debo un gran favor que ahora mismo no puedo contarlos. Hubo una persona que creyó en mí aún cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía. Hubo alguien más que me ayudó haciendo a un lado todas sus diferencias conmigo. Incluso hubo alguien que aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que yo viniera, de todos modos buscó la manera de ayudarme. Todos ellos depositaron toda su fe y su confianza en mí, y yo les prometí a cambio que regresaría con Chitoge. Ellos están esperando a que cumpla con mi promesa. Si me doy por vencido ahora, no sólo todos mis esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, sino también todos los sacrificios, todo el sufrimiento, las lágrimas y esperanzas de quienes me han ayudado, lo serán. No tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo, es por eso que no voy a rendirme. Pase lo que pase debo hablar con Chitoge y liberarla de esto a como dé lugar. No puedo darme el lujo de fracasar. No descansaré hasta lograrlo.

En los labios de Hana Kirisaki se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Con un gesto que parecía propio de alguien satisfecho y, en cierto modo, agradecido, posó su mano en el hombro de Ichijou.

—Muy bien, muchacho —le dijo—, si ya has tomado una decisión; entonces, yo también voy a depositar toda mi fe y mi confianza en ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Ven conmigo.

Caminaron y doblaron la esquina. Se metieron en un rincón de una angosta calle contigua, tan oscuro que no se veía qué había en él hasta que se acercaron.

Raku no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: Un considerable número de coches yacían estacionados en fila, y alrededor de éstos aguardaban un gran número de hombres. La mitad de ellos tenían pinta de ser guardaespaldas y la otra mitad sin duda debían tratarse de gangsters, cuyos rostros se le hicieron familiares al joven. ¡Eran sicarios del Beehive! Muchos de ellos llevaban en brazos o bien bidones de gasolina, o bien mecheros, encendedores, antorchas y demás herramientas aptas para crear y manipular el fuego.

—Madame Flower —se dirigió uno de ellos a Hana—, ¿comenzamos ya?

—No, nada de eso, déjenlo así. Hubo un cambio de planes. No vamos a quemar la catedral, no por el momento. En cambio, necesito que me ayuden a escoltar a este jovencito a la mansión de los Benedetti. Dentro de poco habrá una fiesta y es importante que él vaya a hacerle una visita a su novia. ¿Quién está conmigo?

La mayoría de los gansters sonrieron de forma medio sádica, medio emocionada, y se llevaron la mano al saco en busca de sus armas. Los guardaespaldas, en cambio, asintieron estoicamente.

CONTINUARÁ…


	30. Capítulo 27

**Las notas del autor esta vez se encontrarán al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXVII

Por más que tocaba una y otra vez la puerta, el apuesto sicario no recibía respuesta.

—Vamos, pequeña, despiértate ya. No me hagas tener que…

—¡Due!

Al escuchar la malhumorada voz, se giró hacia al otro extremo del pasillo. Ahí estaba su sensual ex compañera, quien, por su respiración agitada y el brillo en su rostro, daba la impresión de que se la había pasado corriendo como loca de un lado a otro.

—Cinque, qué bueno que llegas —dijo el joven—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con…?

—¡No hay tiempo para tus tonterías! —gritó tajante, luego se acercó a paso rápido—. ¿Dónde está Tre?

—Lo más probable es que haya ido a por su equipo. ¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás muy exasperada. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya localizaste a los intrusos?

—Los invasores están por llegar al cuarto piso —le informó a su colega, con irritada voz—. ¡Pero eso ya no es lo único! Hace unos pocos minutos llegaron más hijos de puta a atacar la mansión. En estos momentos están tratando de entrar al edificio a punta de violencia.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oíste. Son varias docenas de bastardos, y vienen muy bien armados. En estos momentos se han atrincherado frente a la entrada. Nuestros hombres apenas y pueden contra ellos. Si no hacemos algo rápido, terminarán invadiendo la mansión al igual que los otros. Para colmo, muchos de nuestros hombres están fuera de combate por culpa de esos invasores imbéciles. Por eso necesito que tú y Tre vayan y se encarguen de ellos.

—¿Y qué pasará con los intrusos?

—Dile a Bambinna que se ocupe de ellos. De momento yo me encargaré de auxiliar a los heridos y de organizar las defensas. No pierdas más tiempo; ve de una vez, que yo le avisaré a Tre.

—Sobre eso: antes de irte ¿podrías despertar a…?

Pero la exuberante mujer ni se esperó a que él terminase de hablar. Cinque corrió en dirección a las escaleras que conducen a la quinta planta de la mansión, tan ágil y escurridiza que su silueta se volvía una con las sombras de los corredores.

—Por una vez hazme caso —el joven Due se llevó la mano a la frente—. No quería hacerlo, pero supongo que no hay remedio…

Giró la perilla de la puerta. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que ésta no tuviera puesto el seguro.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_"Bambinna… Dulce niña, he venido por ti."_

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al momento de oír la forma tan dulce en la que su nombre había sido entonado por la voz de su gran amor._

_Recostada en un lecho de pétalos de flores y con los cálidos rayos mañaneros acariciando su delicado y grácil cuerpo, la jovencita entreabrió los ojos. Confirmó rebosante de alegría que se trataba de su amado príncipe, quien se acercaba lentamente a ella._

_—He esperado tantos años por esto —susurró—. Oh, mi dulce príncipe, ¿por fin has venido a liberarme de mi letargo eterno? ¿Me habrás de llevar contigo hasta los confines del mundo, y más allá? Ven. Ven y libérame de este maldito hechizo con tu amor, y te perteneceré por siempre._

_—Despierta, por favor. Despierta._

_—Sí… —cerró sus ojos y preparó sus labios. Su corazón le palpitaba en el pecho._

_—Que despiertes. Vamos, por favor, despierta ya. ¡Despierta!_

(Despierta. Tenemos visita.)

—¿Eh?

Todo estaba muy oscuro. ¿Qué le pasó a su lámpara nocturna, esa que siempre dejaba encendida para pasar tranquila las noches? ¿Acaso alguien la había apagado?

—Bien, creo que ya despertaste —le dijo el joven Due.

A la jovencilla se le vinieron todos los colores al rostro. Recordó que tan sólo llevaba puesta su bata de dormir y, por mero reflejo, se tapó de inmediato con el edredón hasta por debajo de los ojos.

—Due —tartamudeó—, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?

—He venido por ti.

—¿QUÉ?

El corazón de la pequeña Bambi retumbó a lo largo y ancho de su pequeño pecho. Rodeó su torso con sus brazos. No podía creer que este momento había llegado.

—Pero… pero… ¿Y si los demás se enteran? E-es decir… ¡Due! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan… tan…? Es que yo… aún no estoy lista para esas cosas… ¡Detente!

Cerró lo ojos y se resignó a su suerte. "¿A quién engaño? Si se trata de él, yo… ¡pero aún así tengo mucho miedo!" pensó.

—Toma. —Due dejó caer a un costado de ella una especie de bulto. Bambinna, confundida, abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de su vestido de lolita—. Vístete rápido. Han invadido la mansión.

—¿Cómo? —Alzó la cabeza asombrada—. ¿Quiénes?

—No lo sabemos aún, pero algo es seguro: son peligrosos y debemos detenerlos cuanto antes. Así que date prisa.

El apuesto hombre se acercó a la salida.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Ayudaré con otros intrusos, que también están tratando de invadir la mansión. Tú encárgate de los que ya están adentro.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Bambinna se levantó de la cama. Quiso encender las luces pero se dio cuenta que no había corriente.

(Esto debe ser obra suya.)

—¡Elisabetta!

Se acercó a una cuna de juguete, la cual se encontraba a un costado de la cama. Levantó a su muñeca, quien ahora traía puesta un pijama que se parecía mucho a su bata de dormir.

(Sabía que esto pasaría. No perdamos tiempo, vayamos tras ellos.)

—¡Sí, vámonos!

Unos minutos más tarde, salió de la alcoba con Elisabetta en brazos, ambas vistiendo ya sus habituales ropas.

—Elisabetta, ¿quién crees que esté detrás de todo esto?

(Lo más probable es que los señores Benedetti sean los principales autores de esto. Pero hay otros que también podrían estar involucrados…)

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Sei se quitaba con mucho cuidado sus guantes de látex, los cuales ahora estaban completamente empapados. Mientras lo hacía, contemplaba absorto a sus dos víctimas, quienes yacían tiradas bocabajo en el alfombrado. Aquellas dos jovencitas tenían sus rostros —y toda su piel— muy enrojecidos. Sus cuerpos, semidesnudos, brillaban mucho a causa del sudor. Parecía que luchaban por ponerse en pie, pero todo lo que alcanzaban a hacer era arrastrarse en dirección opuesta, como si aún estuviesen intentando escapar. El perverso sujeto adoraba escuchar sus agitados jadeos y quejidos.

—Maravilloso. ¡_Meraviglioso_! —les dijo—. La verdad es que tenía miedo, mucho miedo que, debido a su horrible oficio, estuvieran llenas de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Eso habría sido un gran problema. Pero maravillosamente no fue así. Tienen la piel muy bien cuidada, tersa y lozana. No cabe duda: me pagarán una buena suma por ustedes dos. Claro está que —acarició los rasguños que tenía en su cuello— primero deberé domesticarlas de manera adecuada para mis clientes.

Fue a dónde su maletín, que había dejado al lado de la mesita, y preparó un par de jeringas con una extraña sustancia. "El narcótico que tomé prestado de las pertenencias de esa golfa me va a servir mucho" pensó relamiéndose los labios. Luego desplegó un tri-pié y montó en éste una cámara digital.

"Black Tiger…" "Paula…" Se susurraron entre ellas, fatigadas.

—Black tiger… tengo miedo.

—Yo… también…

Tras todo su esfuerzo al fin lograron voltearse bocarriba. Lo primero que vieron fue a ese malnacido acercándose lentamente a ellas.

—Y de paso filmaré un video, así podré publicitarlas mejor —se jactó el monstruo—. Esto será muy _divertido._

Tiró al piso sus gafas oscuras. Tanto Paula como Tsugumi quedaron horrorizadas. La mirada de aquel sujeto era por mucho la mirada más lasciva y perversa que jamás hubiesen visto en sus vidas. Una mirada tan perturbadora que tan solo verla evocaba los más atroces y lujuriosos pensamientos. ¿Qué clase de perversiones podían pasar en la mente de un hombre con esos ojos?

Ambas sicarios gritaron con todas sus fuerzas. Sei sonrió, le encantaba oír sus chillidos. Poco a poco se fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

—¡Detente! —ordenó una masculina voz desde el otro extremo del recinto.

Sei pegó un respingo y una mueca de hastío se pintó en sus labios. Muy apenas esquivó la patada voladora del intruso.

—¡Maldito, déjalas! —gritó furioso el hombre enmascarado.

—Esa voz… —murmuró entre jadeos Paula.

—Es… —agregó Tsugumi.

—No te me acerques, cerdo asqueroso —vociferó el mafioso a la par que se echaba un paso hacia atrás por cada uno que daba el intruso.

El hombre con máscara antigás, pasamontañas y antiparras sujetó del brazo al hombre calvo y pasó a inmovilizarlo. El par de jeringas que llevaba en la mano cayeron al piso. Paula y Tsugumi recordaron que ese infeliz poseía una fuerza fuera de este mundo, y se temieron por lo que le podría pasar a su compañero. Pero, para la enorme sorpresa de ambas, el infeliz forcejeaba torpemente sin poder soltarse.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —El rostro del calvo mafioso ahora reflejaba miedo y asco. Se comportaba, a toda regla, como un marica.

—¡Miserable! —le dijo—. ¿Qué les estabas haciendo?

—¡Qué me sueltes ya! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Aléjate de mí! —Se zangoloteaba sin parar, en total estado de pánico.

—¡Asqueroso! Y dices eso luego de lo que les has hecho.

—¡Eso es muy distinto, pedazo de mierda! —Salpicaba litros de baba y las venas le sobresalían a lo largo de su rostro y calva—. ¡No soporto que otros hombres me toquen, me dan asco! Si no me sueltas voy a vomitar. Tu hedor es demasiado hediondo y pútrido, no quiero que me contamines con tu inmundicia. ¡Suéltame!

Migisuke Aiba se quitó la máscara y el visor. Devoró con sus iracundos ojos a esa escoria humana y, acto seguido, lo molió una y otra vez a golpes, hasta dejarlo hecho una irreconocible masa de moretones y chichones sanguinolentos. Lo dejó botado en una esquina, en paños menores, atado de pies y manos. Le dedicó una mirada de repudio y luego se giró en dirección las chicas.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —se acercó a ellas.

Las dos sicarios corrieron a abrazar al policía. Lloraron sobre su pecho como un par de bebés.

—Ese hombre —balbuceaba Tsugumi entre llantos y moqueos—… metió sus… en…

—… y después… pellizcó mi… y luego tocó mi… —decía con temblorosa voz Paula, al mismo tiempo.

—Ya, ya pasó —les consolaba Migisuke.

Una vez que tanto Paula como Tsugumi se hubieron tranquilizado lo suficiente, recordaron que en ese momento se encontraban casi desnudas; por lo que se echaron a gritar y, por mera reacción involuntaria, golpearon en la cara al oficial que las había salvado. En medio de apenadas disculpas se apresuraron a vestirse y a recoger todo su arsenal y demás equipo.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —les decía mientras yacía sentado el suelo, mirando hacia otro lado y tapando la hemorragia de su nariz con un trapo—. Discúlpenme ustedes por no haber podido llegar antes.

—¿Cómo es que usted supo que estábamos en aprietos? —preguntó Tsugumi.

—Oblivion me dijo que fuera a ayudarlas.

—¿Qué? —Tanto ella como Paula abrieron los ojos como platos.

"Black Tiger, White Fang —se dirigió el hacker a ellas en cuanto encendieron los comunicadores—, ¿se encuentran bien?"

—¡Bueno para nada! —Le reclamó la albina—. ¿Por qué cuando nos explicaste el plan no nos dijiste que habría en la mansión un sujeto como él?

"Eso es porque, para empezar, ese hombre ni debería estar en esta ciudad."

—¿Qué?

—Oblivion —dijo Tsugumi—, ¿quién es era hombre? ¿Qué tanto sabes de él?

"Sé lo suficiente como para aclarar algunas cuantas dudas a los lectores, pero no lo necesario para serles de verdadera utilidad."

El trío arqueó una ceja.

"Su nombre clave —explicó Oblivion— solía ser _Numerale Sei. _Él era uno de los hombres de mayor confianza del anterior Sottocapo de la familia, Marzio Benedetti. Aunque los _mafiosi_ tienen un estricto código de ética que les prohíbe dedicarse a ciertas actividades delictivas, se dice que este sujeto en cambio gozaba con el permiso para ejercer de forma clandestina toda clase de negocios relacionados con la prostitución, los cabarets y el tráfico de esclavas con fines sexuales. Se cuenta que este hombre es tan, pero tan mañoso que cuando se trata de aprovecharse de una mujer, se convierte en una bestia virtualmente invencible. No así contra los hombres, en donde es un completo inútil."

—ESO NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO —exclamaron al unísono Paula, Tsugumi y Migisuke, con las bocas muy abiertas.

"Como sea. El caso es que ese sujeto se marchó de la ciudad hace unos años, cuando Marzio Benedetti fue asesinado, como parte de un acuerdo que hubo entre los Benedetti y las demás familias de Palermo. Mientras estuve vigilando a los Benedetti jamás vi que ese hombre estuviese ni remotamente cerca de la ciudad, así que tuvo que haber llegado en algún momento después de que perdiera el control del satélite espía. Puede que su presencia sólo sea una mera coincidencia, pero si no lo es… entonces eso significa que los otros _numerali seguramente _se encuentren merodeando la mansión. Así que vayan con mucho cuidado. Esos hombres son en verdad peligrosos, no por nada fueron ellos quienes le ayudaron a Marzio a hacerse con el control de toda la capital."

Paula, Tsugumi y Migisuke sudaron frío.

"Mientras el buen _Wasabi_ fue a ayudarlas, el resto del equipo se adelantó. Ahora se encuentran en el cuarto nivel de la mansión. Dense prisa y vayan con ellos. Ha surgido un gran problema por lo que debemos darnos más prisa."

—¿A qué te refieres? —le cuestionó Black Tiger.

"Se los explicaré pero primero pónganse a correr, que el tiempo nos apremia."

Los tres asintieron. Al gritó de 'Vamos', siguieron su camino. Paula, antes de salir del salón, le dio un pisotón en los testículos al calvo libidinoso, quien aún yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo. Éste apenas y pudo emitir un lastimero quejido.

"Escúchenme con atención: hace poco llegaron unos vehículos con decenas de hombres armados, y están atacando la mansión. Como lo oyen. No estoy muy seguro pero parece ser que son mafiosos de las otras familias de Palermo. En estos momentos los Benedetti están luchando a capa y espada contra ellos en las afueras de la mansión, pero son superados en número. Me parece que su objetivo es más que obvio. Si es lo que estoy pensando, entonces eso quiere decir que la vida de la señorita Kirisaki corre peligro. Deben encontrarla y huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, antes de que ellos lleguen a la señorita primero. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que logren entrar a la mansión, así que dense prisa."

Tras dar unas últimas indicaciones, el hacker cambió la frecuencia y se comunicó de vuelta con los francotiradores:

—Redhawk, dime como ha ido la pelea.

"Míralo por ti mismo" le respondió.

Oblivion desplegó en su monitor la imagen de la cámara de la mira de Redhawk. A pesar de lo lejana que era la pelea, los destrozos y explosiones que dejaban a su paso eran perfectamente visibles.

—Muy bien —le dio un sorbo a su humeante taza—, quien quiera que seas, sigue así. Con _Sanguigna_ fuera de escena todo será mucho más fácil. No obstante, me preocupa que aún sigan llegando más mafiosos a atacar la mansión. Ya son tres convoyes distintos los que han llegado. ¿De qué familias son? ¿Es que todos se pusieron de acuerdo esta noche?

"¿Qué me dice, jefe, ya puedo empezar a dispararles?" Le preguntó otro de los francotiradores.

—No, idiota. ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si llegan a descubrirlos, irán por ustedes. Ahora más que nunca los voy a necesitar para el escape. Deja que sean los Benedetti quienes se encarguen de ellos mientras puedan.

"Enterado."

Oblivion suspiró de fastidio.

—Me pregunto por cuántos capítulos más se extenderá todo este martirio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mañana por fin sería el día.

Teniendo esto rondando sin cesar por su cabeza, le resultaba siquiera impensable irse a su alcoba a tratar de conciliar el sueño. Había creído, ilusa, que podría matar el tiempo si se ponía a leer un libro, pero ello sólo la hizo sentirse peor. Tenía jaqueca, incluso un poco de nauseas. Le dolían los pies de tanto haber llevado tacones altos todo el maldito día. Y ni siquiera estando 'en casa' se le tenía permitido quitárselos. Según Max, era su deber mantener una imagen perfecta en todo momento, en todo lugar. Siempre muy maquillada, siempre muy enjoyada y con la ropa fina e impecable, incluso cuando no estaba con nadie; _porque nunca se sabe cuando se tendrá que atender a una importante visita._ ¿En qué se había convertido ella? ¿Acaso todo su valor y utilidad en la vida se había reducido al de ser un gran trofeo de presunción, una bella condecoración viviente?

"¿Es así como se supone que iba a ayudarte?" pensó cabizbaja la hermosa joven, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y en los recuerdos.

Se sentó en un diván y volteó a mirar hacia el techo. Para darse fuerzas, se puso a recodar a sus amigos. Imaginó qué clase de cosas podrían estar haciendo ellos en estos momentos. Ya debían estar en plenas vacaciones de primavera. Una semana más e iniciarían un nuevo ciclo escolar. ¡Un nuevo ciclo escolar! Las memorias de su primer día de escuela en Japón saltaron a ella como gotas de agua en aceite hirviendo. Todo eso se había quedado tan atrás, todo eso era ahora tan ajeno a su actual vida. Cerró los ojos. La imagen de la última vez que vio a Raku, la invadió una vez más. Vio una vez más sus ojos, esa manera tan inconforme y llena de indignación de éstos mientras él le exigía a gritos una explicación, la razón del por qué de su partida. Nunca antes ella había visto en él ese tipo de expresión.

"De seguro ahora debe odiarme" se dijo. "Y es muy probable que no solamente Raku. No importa. Todo estará bien… todo estará bien… todo estará…"

Sus preciosos ojos, azules como el alma del océano, se humedecieron.

De repente, todas las luces se pagaron y la armoniosa pieza de música clásica que ambientaba el salón, cesó. "¿Qué habrá pasado?" se preguntó. A los pocos segundos, las luces volvieron. Una joven mucama se acercó a decirle que no debía preocuparse, pues incluso cuando hay apagones los generadores se aseguran de mantener a la mansión abastecida de energía eléctrica. No obstante, pasados unos momentos, las luces se volvieron a apagar.

—¿Qué estará pasando?

—En seguida iré a traerle una lámpara. —La mucama hizo una reverencia y se retiró a paso raudo. Unos minutos después, estaba de regreso con el susodicho artefacto.

Chitoge encendió la lámpara y la puso sobre la mesa de centro. Al ver que la energía no volvía, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Max si sabía algo. Sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje, el cual, para su sorpresa, no pudo enviarse; no había señal. Todo era tan extraño.

Minutos más tarde alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Max! —Dijo la rubia—. ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves muy…

Maximiliano la sujetó fuertemente del brazo—. Ven conmigo.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Camina.

Subieron por las escaleras de la torre, rumbo a la habitación de Chitoge.

—Suéltame, que me lastimas. Por favor, dime qué está pasando.

—Chitoge, escucha con atención: En estos momentos alguien se las ha ingeniado para infiltrarse a la mansión. No sé qué tan lejos hayan llegado ya, pero es más que seguro que van tras tu cabeza.

—¿Pero cómo? —La rubia abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

—Porque les hice creer a todos que en estos momentos me encuentro fuera de la ciudad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Guardaba la esperanza de que mordieran el anzuelo e irían tras de mí, pero parece ser que esos bastardos resultaron ser tan o más mezquinos de lo que me había temido. Si algo malo te pasara en estos momentos, sería mi culpa, la alianza con el Beehive se rompería y éstos irían por mi cabeza. Sería la excusa perfecta para que yo no sucediese la posición de mi abuelo, y acabar conmigo.

A Chitoge se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aún cuando no entendía algunas partes del enredijo, fue capaz de hacerse a una idea más o menos sólida de lo que ocurría y por qué. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Maximiliano la empujó con tosquedad a adentro. De inmediato reveló un compartimiento en el muro a un costado de la puerta, donde se hallaba un enorme botón rojo, el cual aplastó con fuerza.

Unas pesadas cortinas de metal cayeron de golpe, cubriendo herméticamente todas las ventanas y la entrada de la habitación. Chitoge se acercó a golpear la puerta.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Reclamó entre golpes y golpes que no hacían ni el más leve rasguño a la cortina.

—No te molestes, Chitoge. Que ésta sea tu habitación no es una casualidad. A diferencia del resto de la mansión, tanto el interior de las paredes como estas cortinas, están hechas de Adamantio.

—¿Ada-qué?

—Sí, lo sé, suena ridículo. Al parecer los desarrolladores de esta aleación eran muy fanáticos de las historietas, tanto que le pusieron a su invención ese nombre en honor a ese metal. Se jactaron que su invento es virtualmente indestructible, igual que el de los comics. No tienes que preocuparte, aquí estarás a salvo.

—No, ¡tonto! —Gritó Chitoge, aún dándole de golpes a la durísima puerta de hierro—. ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería que hicieras esto?

—Chitoge…

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, perdóname.

Chitoge quedó completamente pasmada—. Q-qué has…

—Al final de cuentas, las cosas no pudieron salir como yo esperaba. Te arrastré a este conflicto y ahora tu vida corre peligro. Si algo te llegara a pasar, jamás me lo perdonaría. Quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento. Sé que suena muy estúpido y que no me lo creerás, pero yo nunca quise que sufrieras por mi culpa.

»No permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima, Chitoge. Sea cual sea el resultado, ten por seguro que estarás a salvo.

Se escucharon los pasos del joven capo alejándose, bajando por las escaleras.

—Max, espera. ¡Max! ¡Max! ¡MAX! ¡Estúpido!

Chitoge cayó de rodillas. Sendas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No estaba triste, sino furiosa.

"¿Quién pensaría que su estupidez resultaría ser tan grande como su ambición" reflexionaba, mientras bajaba por las escaleras, el joven mafioso. "Ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas."

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad de Palermo, una caravana de vehículos transitaba a toda velocidad rumbo a las afueras de la urbe. En uno de lo coches viajaba Raku Ichijou, en compañía de Hana y sus guardaespaldas. Su decisión era inquebrantable. Ya nada lo haría flaquear de nuevo.

"¡Chitoge, ya voy en camino! Espérame."

**FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.**

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Y aquí lo tienen, el final del tercer arco (aunque yo más bien los veo como tomos de un manga.) Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, se suponía que la tercera parte iba a ser la parte final, pero a final de cuentas fui absorvido por la historia y para poder darle un final decente y con todos los detalles que se merece, me decanté por hacer una cuarta parte. Sean pacientes, ya falta cada vez más poco. Le informo que tanto la primera como la segunda parte puede ser descargada en format PDF en mi blog, con algunas notas y curiosidades que la mayoría son tontas pero puede que uno u otro dato resulten interesantes (Risas) Trataré de comenzar en breve el arco final, así que esperenlo.

Ah, y no se les olvide votar en la encuesta de personajes del fic en mi perfil. Se llevarían una sorpresa si vieran quién va ganando xD

Por último y como es costumbre, los dejo con mi cita favorita de mi escritor favorito, que creo que le queda perfecto a lo que está pasando en mi fanfic:

**Somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro propio infierno.**

_Oscar Wilde.  
_


	31. Capítulo Especial 3

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo Especial.

Chitoge, apenas entró a la casa, presintió que algo no andaba bien. Tanto por la servidumbre, quienes se veían muy asustados y nerviosos, como por algunos de los gansters del Beehive, quienes desviaban la mirada y fruncían el ceño, furiosos, impotentes. Todos lucían en cierta medida aterrados, como si algo nada bueno estuviese sucediendo y su sola llegada lo hubiese empeorado todo. Cada que Chitoge se acercaba a saludarlos y les preguntaba si había pasado algo, ellos lo negaban en vano. Pero incluso hasta una mucama rompió en llanto al verla y se retiró corriendo. La rubia entonces decidió que tenía que buscar a su padre. Pero la mayor rareza de todas se hizo presente al llegar a las escaleras. Ahí se topó con aquella joven mujer de traje negro que siempre escoltaba a Max a todas partes, quien la recibió con cordialidad:

—Bienvenida, señorita. Mi señor aguarda por usted en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? ¿Max está aquí? —Exclamó Chitoge asombrada.

Corrió hacia el lugar indicado. "¿No se suponía que papá le había prohibido poner un pie en nuestra casa? Ojalá que esto signifique que ellos dos por fin pudieron hacer las paces. Al final sabía que Max no podía ser tan mala persona como papá lo pintaba."

Al entrar, Chitoge se encontró al joven italiano de espaldas frente a la enorme ventana del recinto. Le pareció un poco extraño que estuviera solo, pues había asumido que éste se hallaría en compañía de su padre.

—Oh, Chitoge, por fin llegaste —se giró hacia ella y la recibió en el único idioma en el que ambos coincidían: el inglés—. Estaba esperando por ti desde hace algo de tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí…? ¿Y dónde está Papá?

—Tu padre se encuentra en su estudio. Digamos que en estos momentos él no se encuentra con la disposición adecuada para recibir a alguien. Se acaba de enterar de ciertos detalles que no le sentaron muy bien al viejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Max se acercó a ella y la miró con suma mesura.

—Chitoge, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Sacó de su bolsillo aquel mismo estuche de la última ocasión. Lo abrió, revelando una vez más el ostentoso anillo de compromiso que en él guardaba; caminó hacia el escritorio y lo colocó en el centro. Se acercó de nuevo a Chitoge.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a Sicilia y te conviertas en mi prometida. Vine a esta ciudad con ese único propósito. No puedo aceptar un 'no' por respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Sus mejillas se pintaron de rubor—. Max, ¿es que tú vas en serio? Pensaba que ya habías entendido la última vez que no puedo.

—Siempre he ido en serio, Chitoge. Inclusive desde esa vez en que nos conocimos. La última ocasión te lo dije claramente: que mi propuesta seguía en pie, ¿lo olvidaste? No voy a regresar a Italia hasta que me hayas dado el _sí._ Por favor, Chitoge —le tendió su mano, invitándole con un recatado ademán—, te necesito. Pídeme lo que quieras a cambio y yo con gusto te lo concederé. No existe mujer más indicada en el mundo a ser mi esposa.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Chitoge arqueó una ceja e hizo una nerviosa mueca—. Lo siento, Max, en verdad no puedo. Lo digo en serio. Ya te lo dije, en ese tiempo sólo era una niña y no sabía lo que estaba diciéndote. El tiempo pasó y mi vida está aquí, en esta ciudad. Además, ¿qué parte de 'tengo novio' no quieres entender? En verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte.

—Respecto a eso, hay algo que me gustaría que vieras.

—¿Eh?

El italiano sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un Smartphone de color blanco, tecleó unos cuantos comandos en la pantalla táctil y se lo ofreció a Chitoge. A ésta casi se le salieron los ojos en cuanto reconoció a quienes aparecían en esa videograbación:

_"—Chitoge… yo… no creo que Tsugumi sea capaz de espiarte de esa forma. Ella no es como ese cuatro ojos._

_»—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_»—Míralo de esta forma: Si Tsugumi nos hubiera espiado así antes, de seguro ella ya se habría enterado de nuestro secreto._

_—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_»—Tú lo sabes muy bien. Cuando estamos a solas a veces solíamos hablar sobre lo cansado que es el tener que aparentar ser novios en frente de toda la escuela y cosas así. Si Tsugumi hubiese escuchado alguna de nuestras conversaciones ella ya se habría enterado de la verdad, y entonces el cuatro ojos también. Así que yo no me creo eso de que Tsugumi nos haya estado espiando escondida, aún si todo este tiempo ella tuvo la misión de hacerlo. Es por eso que si Tsugumi nos dice que anoche terminó escondida en ese árbol por accidente, yo le creo._

_»—Raku…_

_»—¿Sí?_

_»—Anoche, lo que te iba a contar… iba a hablarte de algo que está relacionado con nuestra situación como falsos amantes. Si no nos hubieran interrumpido en ese momento, Tsugumi habría escuchado todo y se habría enterado de que tú y yo no somos novios de verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si Tsugumi nos descubre? Si se lo llega a decir a Claude, todos nuestros esfuerzos se tirarán a la basura. Y aunque ella es mi amiga, todo esto que pasó me hizo recordar que, a pesar de todo, Tsugumi no deja de ser una vigilante de Claude. Estaba muy dolida, pensé que eso demostraba que para Tsugumi es más importante obedecer a Claude que nuestra amistad. Pero hoy ella me buscó para pedirme perdón y me dijo que podía confiar en ella, y que jamás, por nada en este mundo, haría nada que pudiera herirme o ir en mi contra por mucho que se lo ordenaran. Yo creí sinceramente en sus palabras y pensé en que quizás le podría revelar nuestro secreto también a ella. Pero… eso de que le hayan ordenado mantenerme vigilada y que no me lo dijera, quizás eso demuestra que todo lo que me dijo es mentira. Si a ella le dan una orden, Tsugumi la acatará, y Claude le ordenó que nos vigilara por si descubría algo sospechoso. Tengo mucho miedo de que Tsugumi descubra que sólo estamos actuando como novios y vaya a decírselo. No soporto la idea de pensar que todos nuestros esfuerzos se podrían venir abajo por obra de una persona a la que quiero tanto._

_»—Bueno, entiendo tu punto. Pero si Tsugumi te dijo que podías confiar en ella, deberías hacerle más caso a ella que a tus miedos. Tsugumi puede que esté haciendo esto no tanto porque se lo hayan ordenado, sino por el gran cariño que tiene hacia ti. En el remoto caso de que ella se llegara a enterar de la verdad, estoy seguro que si le explicamos que lo hemos estado haciendo por obligación de nuestros padres y para evitar una guerra entre las bandas, Tsugumi de seguro lo entenderá y guardará nuestro secreto…"_

Chitoge ni siquiera se esperó a que la grabación terminase para estrellar el celular contra el piso alfombrado; éste se partió en mil pedazos.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso —le dijo Max con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Tengo más de una copia del video; es obvio que no iba a…

—¿Pero cómo te atreviste a espiarnos? —Reclamó Chitoge, muy indignada.

—Lo lamento mucho. Pero fueron ustedes los que no me dejaron otra alternativa. Aunque Adelt no quiso darme más detalles, me parece que todo está muy claro aquí —se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Fue una jugada no del todo original por parte de tu padre, pero sí bastante efectiva, debo reconocer. Aunque yo en sus zapatos habría tenido más cuidado, ya que las consecuencias que habría si todo se descubre serían graves. No creo que a todos sus subordinados les caerá bien enterarse de que les han estado viendo la cara de esa manera tan cínica.

Chitoge se sintió realmente decepcionada. Hasta ese momento ella consideraba a Max su amigo. ¿Por qué estaba llegando hasta esos extremos? ¿Por qué no sabía aceptar un _no por respuesta _en lugar de recurrir a estos infantilismos?

—Así que ya lo sabes, ¿eh? —Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada—. Pues bien, es cierto: no estoy saliendo de verdad con Raku. ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes pensado revelar el secreto si no te hago caso? Pues no me importa. Haz lo que quieras. De todas formas no me voy a casar contigo.

—¿En verdad no te importa lo que podría ocurrir si se descubre su teatro?

—Ya encontraremos la forma de resolverlo.

—Por favor, Chitoge, eso no te lo crees ni tú. La situación en la que se encuentran es muy delicada, y yo sé que estás consciente de ello. Ya deberías tener una idea de lo que podría pasarle al hijo de Ichijou si los hombres de Adelt se enteran de la verdad. En el mejor de los escenarios, si un conflicto estallara entre las dos organizaciones, tú y tu padre terminarían teniéndose que marchar de la ciudad. Eso, claro, a menos que no te importe que sus hombres se maten entre ellos hasta el hartazgo. Así que no importa qué decidas, Chitoge, igual tus días en esta ciudad están contados. Ven conmigo, te necesito. Haz lo que te pido y te prometo que…

—¡Basta! —Gritó tajante y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados—. Si viniste sólo a decirme tonterías entonces nuestra conversación se termina aquí. Jamás te creí capaz de esta clase de cosas. ¡Púdrete!

La joven rubia le dio la espalda y se encaminó a paso rápido a la puerta.

—Chitoge, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¡Cállate! No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca.

Giró la perilla, pero ésta se encontraba atorada. "¡Fue esa mujer de seguro! No importa, la derribaré en un instante."

—Quisiera saber el porqué te aferras tanto a esta ciudad. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

Pero ella no le contestó.

—Oh, ya sé: ¿ES POR TUS AMIGOS, NO ES ASÍ? —sentenció en voz muy alta; no a modo de grito o con impetuoso clamor, sino más bien como una particular manifestación de despotismo.

La misma Chitoge, al oírle expresarse de esa forma, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, pero aún así alzó su puño, más que dispuesto a tirar la puerta abajo.

—Por ejemplo, esa tal Kosaki Onodera —agregó el joven con una escalofriante serenidad. Chitoge se detuvo en seco—. Es una joven muy guapa, debo reconocer. Tengo entendido que ella vive con su familia en un local de dulces japoneses en la zona centro de la ciudad. Su hermana menor… creo que se llamaba Haru. Ella asiste al mismo colegio, ¿no es así? Supongo que cuando terminan las clases se regresan juntas a casa. A veces los accidentes de tránsito pasan cuando uno menos se los espera, Chitoge, sería una pena que se llegase a dar el caso.

»También está esa otra chica, Ruri. Su casa tampoco queda muy lejos de tu escuela. Escuché que es una jovencita muy estudiosa y con grandes metas a futuro. Sería una verdadera pena que alguien con ese talento muriese muy joven, antes de cumplir sus metas. Y luego está la hija del comandante de policía de la ciudad. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí: Marika, Marika Tachibana. En definitiva ella sería la más complicada ya que tiene prácticamente a todo el cuerpo de policía de la zona vigilándola las veinticuatro horas. Pero siempre hay una manera; por ejemplo: a un político o empresario igual o más custodiado se le puede asestar el golpe sabiendo cuales son los lugares que suele visitar. De ahí sólo tienes que ingeniártelas para poner un poco de ponzoña en lo que come. Con lo delicado que es el estado de salud de esa jovencita, no creo que se vayan a requerir de muchas dosis para…

Sin aviso alguno, una mano jaló del cuello de su camisa, lo arrastró hasta el otro extremo del salón como si fuera un guiñapo y luego lo estampó de espaldas en uno de los libreros. El enorme mueble se estremeció y un puñado de libros de todos los tamaños se desplomaron; abriéndose algunos de éstos al chocar de lleno con el alfombrado, sus hojas giraron en rueda.

Chitoge ahora lo tenía bien sujeto, con los pies colgándole a centímetros del piso y clavando sus embravecidos ojos, que brillaban cuales flamas infernales, en él. A pesar del dolor y la asfixia, Max no se quejó en lo absoluto ni desvió la mirada, ni se amedrentó.

—Si te atreves a hacerles algo —sentenció la rubia con siniestra voz—… Si te atreves a hacerles daño, maldita basura, ¡entonces yo…!

—Si me atrevo a hacerles daño a tus amigos —respondió él, taciturnamente—, dime, Chitoge: ¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Tomarás venganza? ¿Me devolverías el _gesto_? ¿Exactamente qué estarías dispuesta a hacerme con tal de cobrarte la afrenta?

Chitoge palideció. Apretó los dientes, soltó un feroz gruñido y dejó caer al canalla al suelo.

—Miserable. No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para amenazarme.

—¿Amenaza dices? —Se puso en pie y comenzó a reacomodarse el cuello de la camisa y sacudirse el polvo—. No, no, Chitoge, no lo malentiendas. Esto no es una amenaza, es algo que ya está decidido.

—¿Qué dices? —Vociferó.

—Toda la información personal de tus amigos, desde sus direcciones hasta el nombre de cada uno de sus familiares, se encuentran ya en manos de mis hombres. A menos que regrese sano y salvo a Palermo en unos días y cancele personalmente la orden, ellos vendrán a esta ciudad a ejecutar mi mandato. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer salvo sentarte a esperar y ver como un día no muy lejano, tus compañeros empiezan a caer _misteriosamente, _uno por uno.

—¡Ellos no te han hecho nada! —Le gritó con la voz a medio quebrar y los ojos vidriosos—. ¿Por qué te ensañas con ellos? ¿Qué te han hecho mis amigos? Ellos no se han metido contigo, no son tus rivales ni nada de eso. ¿Por qué quieres hacerles daño?

—Dices que no son mis rivales, dices que son gente inocente, dices que no me han hecho nada. Te equivocas en todo.

—¿Qué?

—Si son tus amigos el motivo por el que te niegas a aceptar mi propuesta, entonces eso los convierte en un obstáculo a mis propósitos. Y cualquier estorbo que se interponga en mi camino créeme cuando te digo que no dudaré en deshacerme de él, Chitoge. Los negocios son los negocios.

Ella se quedó en total silencio, con el rostro hacia abajo y los ojos ocultos tras la sombra de su fleco. Maximiliano se acercó a ella. La tomó con delicadeza de su barbilla y la levantó hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas venir conmigo?

Recibió un guantazo que por poco le disloca la mandíbula. Pese a ello, Maximiliano no se quejó ni hizo ademán alguno de dolor.

—No te saldrás con la tuya —le advirtió la joven en un tono muy enérgico—. Tsugumi, mi papá y sus hombres jamás permitirán que les pongas un dedo encima a mis amigos. ¿ME OÍSTE?

Maximiliano pasó a hacer un gesto de asombro por demás sobreactuado y cínico.

—¡Oh! ¿En verdad crees eso, Chitoge? —Por un instante, una sonrisa que dejaba mucho que desear de su persona se dejó asomar en sus finos labios, misma que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se borró, dando paso a su habitual expresión recatada y mustia—. Deberías tener más cuidado con aquello que aseveres, no vaya a ser que te tengas que retractar más adelante. No me mires así, sólo te aconsejo que pienses mejor las cosas que dices. ¿Qué los hombres de Adelt van a proteger a tus amigos? Chitoge, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que está pasando? Adelt también se había propuesto no dejar que me acercara nunca más a ti. ¡Y mírame! ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó hace dos semanas?

—Cállate. ¡Cállate ya! Desaparece de mi vista. No soporto escuchar tu voz. Vete y déjame tranquila.

—Chitoge, mira esto:

Le ofreció algo pero ella se dio la media vuelta lado y apartó de un manotazo su sucia mano de su cara. No obstante, Max le insistió hasta que la imagen de aquella fotografía se filtró por el rabillo de su ojo.

Chitoge sudó frío y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo. Le arrebató la foto con tanta zozobra que casi la rompe.

En ésta aparecía Claude, encadenado de manos a un poste, completamente bañado en sangre y con el rostro apenas reconocible de lo hinchado y moreteado que lo tenía. Su boca estaba desecha y manchada con su propia sangre coagulada, el cabello todo desgreñado y sucio. El desdichado yacía sentado, en estado de inconsciencia, en el mugriento suelo, todo maltrecho y desgarrado de sus ropas.

—No, no es cierto… —Chitoge se llevó la mano a la boca. Sus menguados ojos temblaban, saturados de brillo lagrimal. Apenas y consiguió ahogar un chillido. Se echó unos pasos hacia atrás, con tanta torpeza que terminó chocando con el escritorio, dejando caer la fotografía al suelo.

—A juzgar por tu reacción no me equivoqué al suponer que te lo habían ocultado —se agachó a recoger la foto—. En fin. Ese hombre, tengo entendido que ese hombre es quien se ha encargado de cuidar de ti desde que eras pequeña. El día que visité tu escuela, él y sus hombres estuvieron vigilando los alrededores; su objetivo era evitar a toda costa que me acercara a ti. Sin embargo, esto fue todo lo que obtuvo a cambio. No es por alardear, pero si yo lo hubiese querido así, en estos momentos él y todos sus subordinados estarían muertos. Tus guardaespaldas, esas dos chicas que asisten al colegio contigo, su destino no hubiera sido distinto. Y si mis intenciones hubiesen sido otras a las de hablar contigo, ¿qué imaginas que le hubiera podido pasar a tus amigos ese día? Dime, Chitoge, ¿todavía crees que Adelt y los suyos podrán mantenerlos a salvo de mí por siempre?

—¡Silencio! —Chitoge se llevó las manos a los oídos—. Te lo ruego, ya no sigas. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

—Bueno, supongamos entonces que ese día tan sólo tuve mucha suerte. Supongamos que si los gorilas de Adelt se organizan mejor, a mis hombres no les resultará igual de fácil que esta primera ocasión, y que podrán mantener a salvo a tus amigos de los primeros atentados. Supongamos que con la ayuda de la facción Shueei incluso la balanza se inclinaría a su favor. Entonces, contéstame, Chitoge: ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas que su seguridad será perfecta y sin fallos? ¿Podrán protegerlos a todos ellos hasta el final, o tarde o temprano uno de tus amigos terminará viéndose afectado? Si lo planteamos de esa forma, son tantas las variantes a considerar que es casi imposible saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pasaría. A menos que… _hagamos la prueba_. No hagas nada, Chitoge, y deja que el tiempo pase. Averigüemos si en verdad tus amigos estarán a salvo en el futuro. Será como tirar una moneda al aire y esperar para conocer el resultado…

Llevó su mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó una moneda de un euro italiana. Le enseñó a Chitoge ambos lados: el Hombre de Vitruvio grabado en una de las caras y el número "1" en la otra.

—Si cae cara, los hombres de Adelt lograrán que tus amigos se mantengan a salvo y aplastarán a todos mis subalternos —la lanzó al aire—, si cae sello, cometerán algún descuido y todo se echará a perder como la última vez. Chitoge, ¿tan confiada estás que no te importa jugarte la vida de todos ellos en esta apuesta de poderes?

Atrapó la moneda justo frente a los aterrados ojos de la joven. Haciendo como si le fuera mostrar, fue abriendo lentamente el puño. Pero entonces, cuando faltaba poco para revelarle el resultado, volvió a cerrar la mano y se guardó la moneda de vuelta en el bolsillo.

—En mi opinión, hay cosas que es mejor no tener que averiguar jamás. Apuestas que es mejor no tener que jugarse nunca, ¿No estás de acuerdo, Chitoge? Sé sincera y dime: si algo llegara a pasarles, ¿tendrías el valor de mirarlos a la cara y hacerte responsable? Si lo que quieres es que ellos en verdad estén a salvo, tienes otra opción más segura: ven conmigo y haz lo que te pido. Te juro que jamás levantaré mi mano contra ellos si me haces ese gran favor.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto! —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ellos estarán a salvo. Siempre lo han estado y siempre lo estarán.

—Bien. Si esto aún no te convence, entonces subamos la apuesta:

»Cuando ambas organizaciones se hayan enterado de la farsa, éstas estarán demasiado ocupadas en su guerra como para vigilar apropiadamente a cualquiera de tus compañeros. Y si las cosas se agravian más, es bastante probable que a Adelt no le quede otro remedio que marcharse de la ciudad. Una vez que ustedes se hayan ido, dime, Chitoge ¿quién va a prevenir que mis hombres no vengan a lastimar a tus seres queridos más tarde?

—¡Basta! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Basta! ¡Te lo ruego, déjalos en paz! Ellos no te han hecho ningún daño. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerle daño a la gente inocente?

—¿Gente inocente? —Maximiliano arqueó una ceja—. Chitoge, no seas estúpida. En mi mundo no existe la 'gente inocente'.

—P-pero, ¿Pero qué dijiste?

—Permíteme contarte una pequeña anécdota:

El italiano caminó hacia la ventana.

—Creo recordar haberte hablado vagamente de mi madre —dijo mientras contemplaba el cielo con un aire nostálgico—. Su nombre era Sarah. Sé que está mal que sea yo quien lo diga, pero por lo que se me ha contado de ella, sé que mi madre fue una mujer muy bondadosa, amable, generosa con su prójimo y dócil de corazón. A pesar de su pobreza, siempre se mantuvo recta y vivió en la honradez. Jamás le hizo ni le deseó ningún mal a nadie. Su único gran error en esta vida fue el haberse enamorado de un hombre como mi padre. A partir de ahí todo su mundo se convirtió en un auténtico infierno.

»A diferencia de tu madre, Chitoge, ella era una mujer común y corriente, de procedencia muy humilde. No gozaba de un prestigio que la respaldara de cualquier habladuría, ni el poder para sortear a cualquier enemigo que intentara hacerle daño. Su familia y todos sus amigos se opusieron a su relación. Le dieron la espalda. La acusaron de ser una pecadora, una interesada, una puta. La despreciaron y se alejaron de ella. A pesar de esto, mi madre se mantuvo firme en su decisión y se fue a vivir con mi padre a Sicilia. Su vida en Italia no fue menos horrible. Era constantemente señalada por todo el mundo, tanto por los civiles, que se mantenían distanciados por temor y desdeño, como por los propios miembros de la familia de mi padre, quienes la discriminaban y hacían a menos por no ser italiana. Pero a ella nunca le importó nada de eso. Amó a mi padre y cargó con todo el peso con tal de estar a su lado. Hasta el día en que los enemigos de mi padre llevaron a cabo una terrible venganza contra él.

»Mi madre murió acribillada en una emboscada mientras andaba por las calles conmigo, entonces un bebé de pecho, entre sus brazos. Ella me protegió con su cuerpo, recibiendo en la espalda todas las balas que, por azares del destino, ninguna alcanzó a lastimarme.

Chitoge abrió los ojos como platos. Se giró hacia Max. Este lentamente se acercaba de vuelta a ella.

—La vida es así, Chitoge. Creer que por ser buena persona no te van a hacer daño, es como creer que por ser vegetariano un león no te va a comer. No necesitas ser parte activa de esto para que tu seguridad corra peligro. Ellos, al igual que mi madre, firmaron su condena el mismo día que forjaron una relación contigo. Si alguien aquí es el verdadero responsable de lo que les va a ocurrir a ellos, esa eres tú, Chitoge. Tú eres la verdadera culpable.

Chitoge trató de gritar, pero algo la había dejado afónica. Su rostro, desencajado y tembloroso, observaba sin pestañear a quien tenía en frente. No era un ser humano, por mucho que su apariencia dijese que sí, lo que estaba ante ella. Era un monstruo que no paraba de vituperar barbaries una tras otra, con una espeluznante frialdad, como si todo aquello fuera lo más trivial e indolente del mundo.

—¡Mientes! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pudo replicarle con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento.

—Porque es la verdad. Piénsalo. Puede que en esta ocasión yo sea el villano de este cuento, pero mientras todas esas personas mantengan un lazo de afección contigo, sus vidas siempre correrán peligro de una manera u otra. En un futuro no muy lejano otros más aparte de mí fijarán sus ojos en ellos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Q- qu-Qué?

—Lo que oyes. No es casualidad que esto esté pasando, es algo que ocurre todo el tiempo en este tipo de ambientes. ¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de enemigos que tiene tu padre debido a su oficio? Si algo caracteriza a ese tipo de gente es su completa falta de escrúpulos. No se la pensarían dos veces en usarte a ti como cebo para chantajear y cobrar venganza contra Adelt. Es por esa misma razón que él ha mantenido en secreto tu estancia en esta ciudad. A mí me costó muchísimo trabajo localizarte a ti y a tu escuela. ¿Qué crees que serían capaces de hacer los rivales de tu padre una vez descubran que tienes amigos tan importantes para ti? Una cosa es tratar de ir a por ti, que eres vigilada noche y día, y otra mucho más sencilla ir por ellos cuando no están cerca de ti. ¿Qué pasaría si yo compartiera toda esta información que obtuve de tus amigos con los rivales de tu padre? Ya no sería solamente de mí de quien tendrían que cuidarse…

—¡NO! —Se echó a sujetar al italiano de los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza—. Te lo suplico, ¡para ya! ¡No les hagas daño! Ellos no se merecen esto. Te lo ruego, hazme daño a mí si quieres, pero a ellos déjalos fuera de esto.

—Entonces cásate y vente a vivir a Italia conmigo. Favor, con favor se paga. Haz lo que te he pedido y tus amigos estarán a salvo.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso? ¿Qué ganas con obligarme a casarme contigo si yo no te quiero? Sólo estás haciendo que te odie más y más. ¿Cómo podrías estar satisfecho teniéndome de esa manera?

—No es tu amor lo que yo busco —sentenció con voz grave. Chitoge se desconcertó al oírle—. Todo lo que te pido es que seas mi esposa, nada más. Si así lo deseas puedes odiarme hasta el final de tus días, siempre y cuando permanezcas a mi lado. Fuera de ahí, en cuanto seas mi mujer ante los ojos de los demás, nunca te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

La bella jovencita volteó hacia aquel anillo que reposaba sobre el escritorio, boquiabierta y con las facciones rígidas; luego al italiano de vuelta. Sus ojos castaños le demandaban, fríos y rapaces, una pronta respuesta. Pero no una cualquiera. Éstos lo que le exigían a gritos era una en particular, jamás aceptarían otra.

—No es cierto. —A Chitoge ya casi no le quedaba voz. Si no fuese por el tácito ambiente del salón, sus murmullos no alcanzarían a ser oídos—. Dime que no es cierto. Dime que sólo es una broma de mal gusto. Dímelo, para que pueda golpearte hasta cansarme mientras te ríes de mí por habérmelo creído todo. Dime que no vas en serio, por favor, dímelo ya. No aguanto más esto… Dilo de una vez. Anda, dilo.

—Yo jamás bromeo cuando se trata de negocios, Chitoge. Y éste es en particular un negocio demasiado importante para mí.

Y todo el mundo se le vino encima a ella.

—No quiero que les hagas daño… —dijo Chitoge, quien ya a una nada de romper en llanto, daba fuertes y entrecortados respiros—, pero tampoco quiero que… no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme… a vivir… aquí… con mis amigos… y estar con ellos. Pídeme lo que quieras… pero no me obligues a… Por favor… Tiene que haber algo… cualquier cosa… haré lo que sea… pero no me obligues a… cualquier cosa… haré cualquier otra cosa que pidas…

Maximiliano cerró los ojos y soltó un pronunciado suspiro.

—¿En verdad estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea? —le preguntó. Ella muy apenas movió la cabeza en señal de 'sí'—. Bien, si es así… hay algo que podrías hacer.

Se llevó la mano al interior de su saco en lo que se acercaba más a Chitoge. La tomó de sus manos y depositó en éstas algo metálico y frío.

Chitoge quedó helada al ver qué era. Maximiliano acomodó las manos de la rubia para que sujetasen la culata del revolver y su dedo reposara sobre el gatillo. Alzó el arma, que ahora ella empuñaba, e hizo que le apuntara con el cañón por debajo de la barbilla.

—Mátame.

—¿Qué? —Chitoge quedó en completo estado de shock. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza de golpe—. ¡Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oíste. Sólo muerto desistiré, ¡así que mátame!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué valor puede tener para ti la vida de un malnacido comparado al bienestar de tus amigos? Vamos, Chitoge, dispárame. Y así todo habrá acabado. ¿Por qué vacilas?

—¿Por qué quieres que haga esto? ¿Es que no te importa…?

—¡NO! No me importa. Yo ya estoy muerto, Chitoge. Es por eso que ya no me importa si pierdo la vida. Morí hace muchos años. En estos momentos estás hablando con un muerto andante. Si tengo que dejar este mundo, prefiero mil veces que sea por la mano de alguien que lo hizo por el ideal de defender a sus seres queridos, que para la satisfacción y beneficio de la ambición desmedida y estúpida de un montón de bastardos. ¡Vamos, Chitoge! si eres tú la que lo hace, te juro que mis hombres jamás vendrán a incordiarlos ni le darán la información a nadie. Mátame y podrás seguir con tu vida de siempre, y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca. Deshazte de mí o vive las consecuencias de no haberlo hecho cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Si no me matas en este instante, todo lo que yo haga, todo lo que les ocurra de aquí en adelante a ellos, será tu responsabilidad. ¡Jala el gatillo!

Acercó aún más la punta del cañón hasta encajársela en la piel. Podía sentir entre sus manos cómo las de Chitoge no paraban de temblar.

—¡No! —La rubia forcejeó hasta liberarse. Luego arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el revolver. La enorme ventana de cristal se hizo añicos.

Chitoge ahora jadeaba agitada, con el rostro bañado en sudor. Max la contempló con un mohín que iba entre la decepción y el enfado.

—Eres muy ingenua si crees que absteniéndote de usar un arma te eximes de ser un asesino.

—¿C-cómo?

—Yo, por ejemplo, jamás en mi vida he matado a alguien por mí mismo, y, sin embargo, he perdido la cuenta de la gente que ha muerto por causa mía. De ese mismo modo, tú tampoco necesitas detonar una bomba o romper cuellos para matar a los demás, Chitoge. Tu sola existencia ha condenado y provocado el sufrimiento de otras personas desde el día que naciste.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no soy una maldita asesino como tú!

Maximiliano contuvo una risilla—. Oh, pero por supuesto que lo eres, Chitoge. Tan sólo mírate en un espejo. Cada vez que tu padre te compraba un vestido caro, cada muñeca que te regaló; desde el más efímero hasta el más grande de todos tus caprichos, para que tú pudieras cumplirlos todos ¿sabes qué es lo que hacía Adelt para obtener el dinero? Toda tu vida de niña rica ha tenido un costo, y ese costo lo han tenido que pagar otras personas. Cuando bebes de ese fino y elegante vino servido en una copa de cristal, ¿puedes degustar la sangre que hubo de derramarse para su adquisición?

Chitoge sintió un estupor y un nudo obstruyendo por completo su aliento. Trató de rogarle al infeliz que se callase, pero las palabras se negaron a salir, haciéndose compinches de él.

—Dices que no debería hacerles daño a ellos por ser gente inocente —continuó—. ¿Pero qué hay de los demás? ¿Acaso no son gente inocente también? ¿Qué los hace especiales a ellos? ¿Que son tus amigos? Nunca te importó que otros sufrieran porque nunca supiste quiénes eran ni lo que les ocurría, y nunca te importó ser una cómplice silenciosa de su desdicha. ¡Pero ahora dices que ellos son gente inocente y no te gustaría que sufrieran por tu causa!

—¡BASTA! —Gritó pronunciadamente y luego trató de huir, pero él le detuvo sujetándola del brazo. Forcejeó hasta caer rendida de rodillas.

—Chitoge, ¿quieres escuchar otra anécdota?

El castaño se acercó de vuelta a la ahora rota ventana. Contempló, a través de los cristales hechos añicos, el extenso patio de la mansión y dejó que los recuerdos se asomaran de entre las profundidades de su infancia:

—De niño estudié en un colegio privado. Mis compañeros de ese entonces no sabían nada acerca de mi padre y estoy seguro que aunque lo hubiesen sabido, a muchos de ellos quizá no les habría importado del mismo modo que a la gente adulta. Llegué, al igual que tú, a sentir fuertes lazos con algunos de ellos. Eran mis compañeros de juegos, con los que podía pasar horas de risas y diversión; mis camaradas, con quienes compartía mis alegrías y algunas dolencias. Pero un día… todo cambió.

»Hubo un "accidente". Una bomba estalló en el salón de mi clase. Tuve, no sé si llamarlo la suerte o el infortunio de salir ileso; no obstante, la mayoría de mis compañeros y la profesora murieron en el acto. Otros más resultaron heridos de muerte y agonizaron en el hospital. Otros tantos quedaron ya sea inválidos, con terribles cicatrices, con un miembro perdido, un ojo, una mano… Tenían diez años, Chitoge, todos teníamos diez años.

»La versión oficial fue que no se sabía el motivo del atentado, que pudo haber sido simple y llano terrorismo sin más propósito. Pero aunque eso dijeron los noticieros y periódicos, yo sabía la verdad. Era mi vida la que esa vez intentaron sesgar, era a mí a quien los enemigos de mi padre buscaron ese día, en su insaciable sed de hacerle sufrir y cobrar venganza. Desde ese entonces tomé la decisión de estudiar el resto de mi vida con profesores particulares para que esto no se volviese a repetir nunca.

»Dime, Chitoge. ¿Qué haces jugando en esta ciudad a que eres una persona común y corriente? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que les has hecho a todos y cada uno de ellos por tu capricho? ¿En verdad creíste que podías tener una vida tranquila, igual a la de las demás personas, y relacionarte con otra gente y que no habría consecuencias? ¿Vas a esperarte a que algo como esto les ocurra para comprender el terrible error que has cometido?

Chitoge se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Cuando el terrible espectro de la posibilidad contaminó sus pensamientos, cerró con mucha fuerza los ojos, frunció a todo lo que pudo el entrecejo y negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Maximiliano se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—Personas como tú y como yo, desde que venimos al mundo, estamos malditas. Esa es la verdad. Cualesquiera que se relacionen con nosotros tarde o temprano deberá cargar con la desdicha de sufrir las consecuencias de pertenecer involuntariamente a nuestro mundo de porquería. Si en verdad tanto te importan ellos, si en verdad te preocupas tanto por su bienestar, dejarías ese tonto egoísmo a un lado y los liberarías de ese peso que implica el ser tus amigos.

Chitoge ya lucía una mirada totalmente desencajada. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la impotencia, la desesperanza y la frustración. Cuando Maximiliano vio todas estas señales en su rostro, supo que su cometido estaba a una nada de cumplirse, sólo hacía falta dar el último escaño:

—Chitoge, piensas que absteniéndote de matarme me has perdonado la vida, pero en realidad has hecho todo lo contrario. Si tú me rechazas, ya no habrá ningún futuro aguardándome.

—¿Qué has… dicho?

—Tu padre no me dejará salir con vida de esta mansión. Sería un idiota si me lo permite luego de todo lo que he hecho. Muy por lo bajo logré convencerlo de que me dejara hablar contigo para explicarte cómo está la situación entre nosotros. Y no sólo él, Chitoge; si me rechazas, hay otras personas esperando a que regrese para tomar mi cabeza. Vine a esta ciudad prácticamente huyendo. Todo por lo que mi difunto padre alguna vez creyó y luchó para forjar, el fruto de sus insaciables esfuerzos, el legado de su vida entera, está a punto de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…

Pasó a darle una breve y resumida explicación de su problema. Chitoge escuchó atenta, horrorizada y hasta cierto punto conmovida su relato.

—… Es por eso que te necesito, Chitoge. Debo erigirme como el nuevo Don de mi familia lo más pronto posible y detener esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si soy asesinado y la guerra por el poder estalla, las fuerzas de cada facción no conseguirán otra cosa que debilitarse las unas a las otras. Entonces las otras familias aprovecharán la oportunidad para aplastar a toda mi familia. No quedará nada de lo que alguna vez fueron los Benedetti. Si afianzo una alianza con el Beehive, obtendré el suficiente respeto y poder para unificar a todos los _regimes_ sin necesidad de recurrir a una guerra interna, que es lo que ellos, cual aves de rapiña insaciables, esperan que pase. Mis tíos no tendrán otra opción que resignarse y dejar que yo me haga cargo.

»Todo este tiempo estuviste actuando en pos de evitar un conflicto que ocasionaría terribles consecuencias, ahora yo te pido que hagas algo parecido: si vienes conmigo, Adelt y sus hombres podrán marcharse de la ciudad y yo mismo me aseguraré que nunca vuelvan a pisar un pie en este país. De esa forma, la facción Shuuei ya no tendrá rivales que los orillen a generar conflictos armados; la ciudad y tus amigos estarán a salvo de cualquier peligro y podrán seguir con sus vidas en paz. Por otro lado, yo podré mantener en orden los regimes de mi familia y el equilibrio de poder en Sicilia no se perderá. En cambio, si te niegas a esto, tus amigos correrán peligro, se desatará una guerra entre los hombres de Ichijou y los de tu padre, yo seré asesinado, y probablemente Adelt tendrá que responder por ello ante mi familia; todo será guerras y muertes por doquier. Piensa en toda la paz que traerás con tu simple oblación, Chitoge, y dime si no vale la pena. Ayúdame a volverlo realidad, haz esto como un acto de entrega y sacrificio, no solamente a tus amigos, sino a muchas otras personas inocentes.

Cuando su interlocutor le reiteró una vez más que esto no podría ir más en serio, y ella terminó de convencerse de que no se trataba de una pesadilla sino de una terrible realidad, una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho y rodó por la blanca mejilla hasta el cuello.

Maximiliano, al ver como la rubia echándose a llorar en silencio no hacía más cosa que bajar resignada la mirada, intuyó que esa iba a ser, dadas las circunstancias, toda la señal de aceptación que recibiría de ella. Satisfecho, abrazó por detrás a la joven, acercó sus delgados labios a su oído y, con voz suave y amable pero al mismo tiempo siniestra, le susurró:

—Espero que entiendas que no me puedo dar el lujo de que en un futuro tu padre o tú misma intenten traicionarme, Chitoge. Es por eso que debo advertirte una última cosa: si me llegara a pasar algo, si en determinado momento tú me abandonases olvidándote de nuestro acuerdo, o si Adelt decidiese no hacer lo que le he pedido y osase dejar de brindarme el apoyo de su banda y revelarse en mi contra. Si yo llegase a morir, sin importar quién o qué lo haya propiciado, serán ellos quienes sufrirán las consecuencias de vuestra traición. Toma muy en cuenta esto el resto de tus días, para que así nunca pase por tu cabeza el creer que abandonarme o apoyar de manera indirecta mi muerte, es una opción.

"¿Por qué…? —Se preguntaba Chitoge en sus adentros—. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

_Estás muy equivocada si crees que todo será así de sencillo. Tienes una idea muy errónea de quién es él. _

»Papá…

_Chitoge… eres muy inocente aún. En nuestro mundo las cosas no siempre se pueden resolver 'por las buenas'. No todo se soluciona con sentarse a conversar. No siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo._

»Papá… tú…

_La que no entiendes nada eres tú, Chitoge .Ese muchacho no vino hasta aquí a razonar como tú piensas, él tiene una idea metida en la cabeza y no va a descansar hasta cumplirla. No puedes imaginar lo que alguien como él es capaz de llegar a hacer con tal de obtener lo que quiere._

»Tú me lo advertiste, y yo no quise escucharte…"

Y se arrepintió, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el no haber creído en todas y cada una de las advertencias de su padre.

* * *

**Notas Finales:  
**Y bueno, queridos lectores, con esto, a más de un año desde que sembré la incógnita, aquí tienen lo que varios de ustedes me vinieron pidiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Éste quizá sea el capítulo más largo que haré en todo el fic, así que no se espanten. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el capítulo final sea más largo, pero muy probablemente lo terminaré dividiendo en dos, así que igual no le ganará a esto en extensión.

He decidido subir esto porque siento que ha llegado el momento de concentrarme de lleno en finiquitar la historia de una buena vez. Por lo que aquí comienza la cunta regresiva. Espero que ahora sí ya todos o por lo menos la gran mayoría de cabos hayan quedado atados, pue así la historia ya cerró su ciclo, ya he mostrado y demostrado lo que yo quería, ya hizo su función. Ahora sólo me queda darle una resolución.

Si eres de los que han seguido el fic desde sus inicios te agradezco de todo corazón tu paciencia y espero que me puedas aguantar un poco más. Esta historia es especial para mí en el sentido de que es el primer long fic que podré finalizar.

Ah, y por si se lo estaban preguntando: Sí, las dos anecdotas de Maximiliano son completamente ciertas, y, aunque las intensiones con las que las relató en claras, no quita que en verdad lo hayan marcado en su forma de ver las cosas. Y sí, tal y como debe uno que otro sospechar, él también es mitad Americano. Esto no es solo mi capricho (risas) también es parte de la trama. Creo que todo es bastante obvio, creo que ya no quedan más dudad de qué pero sobre todo por qué están pasando las cosas.

Y por último: Debo decir que es posible que me tenga que ausentar un tiempo antes de volver a publicar u.u Sí, lo sé, esto no tiene madre, pero sólo será un tiempo mientras se normaliza la carga de trabajo, ya lo verán. Quiero afinar todos los detalles para que el arco final sea de la mayo calidad posible. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y apoyar la historia. No se olviden votar, si es que no lo han hecho, en la encuesta de popularidad del fic por su o sus personajes favoritos. Nos vemos.


	32. Capítulo 28

**Notas del autor: **Sí, ya sé que me tardé un huevo. Pido una disculpa a todos mis lectores regulares y a los que recién se han unido. Y lo que me da más coraje es pensar que, a este ritmo, quisás Naoshi termine finalizando el manga antes que yo mi fanfic (llantos) En fín, la verdad es que no tenía planeado subir este capítulo hasta avanzarle más a los otros, pero viendo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, subiré de una vez como muestra de que el proyecto aún sigue en pie.

Ya solo faltan cuatro entregas más antes del gran final. Y puede que sea mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que me dijeran cómo imaginan o les gustaría que fuese. Ojo, que el final como tal ya está decidido desde hace mucho y solo pido esto como mera curiosidad xD. Sin más les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten.

**Saludos a Gonza, a quien no le puedo contestar su review como a los otros, así que contesto desde aquí: **Gracias por tu apoyo, el fic terminará, no importa cuanto me tarde, ya está en su recta final y sería una tontería dejarlo a medio camino después de tanto.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXVIII

Nestore Benedetti meneó la copa un par de veces, para que así el coñac desplegase sus deliciosas y variopintas fragancias. Éstas se complementaban bien con el aroma a tabaco fino de su habano. Acercó la copa a su nariz y cató suavemente la esencia del licor. No le cabía duda: se trataba de un coñac exquisito, de primera clase.

Luego se detuvo a contemplar el ambarino y traslúcido líquido, el cual parecía haberlo cautivado con su singular color y la forma en que matizaba todo lo que se entreveía a través de él: la mesa de centro, el mullido sillón de enfrente, las pinturas en el muro, los viejos libreros…

Acercó la copa a sus labios y estuvo a punto de degustar un sorbo; no obstante, la mirada inquisidora y disconforme de quien se hallaba sentado frente a él, le arruinó el momento. Disgustado, Nestore Benedetti bajó la copa, frunció el entrecejo y se llevó el habano a la boca.

—Y bien —le cuestionó aquel otro hombre, quien, por alguna razón, se veía muy molesto—, ¿ya estás satisfecho? ¿Eh, Nestore?

—Ya, relájate —respondió con un mohín de fastidio—. Te digo y te repito que todo va a salir bien.

—¿Y si no, qué? Dime: ¿qué vas a hacer si no? ¿Te vas a hacer responsable? ¿O acaso estarás planeando irte por el camino fácil, usarnos a mis hombres y a mí como tus chivos expiatorios?

—Ay, Santino, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa contigo, hombre? Te comportas como si te hubiese puesto una pistola en la boca para obligarte… o algo así. Relájate. Ya no es el momento para arrepentimientos. Ya verás cómo todo va a salir conforme lo planeado. Y aunque no fuese así, ya no hay nada más que perder —dijo, para luego beberse de un solo golpe todo el coñac de su copa.

—¡Nada que perder! —Santino hizo una mueca como de ofendido—. Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no son tus hombres los que fueron allá a perder la vida como simples gusanos. ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que le podría pasar a mi familia si el Beehive se llega a enterar de esto? ¡Oh! Y tú tan campante… ¡Oh, pero cómo me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso en primer lugar! No debí haberte hecho caso. ¡Maldita sea! No debí hacerlo.

El pusilánime individuo no paraba de jalarse sus grisáceos cabellos con ambas manos, temblorosas y venosas. Nestore le observaba con una mezcla de desprecio, fastidio y vergüenza ajena.

—Ya te di mi palabra, Santino. Eso no va a pasar. Y no me vengas con ese cuento tuyo de que te importa "tanto" la vida de esos pobres diablos, que por algo los enviaste a ellos a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Tu palabra, dices. ¡Tu palabra no vale nada! Ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido. Si el Beehive se entera de esto, ¡irán por mi cabeza! Va a ser mi fin.

—¡El Beehive! ¿Tanto miedo le tienes al Beehive? —Exclamó el capo con un irónico ímpetu—. ¡Pero por supuesto que le tienes miedo al Beehive! Es por eso es que no te pudiste quedar con los brazos cruzados, ¿no es así? Pero, si ese muchacho insolente consolida su alianza con el Beehive, ¡entonces sí que deberás temer por tu vida, bueno para nada! ¿O no se te habrá olvidado como solían ser las cosas cuando su padre estaba a la cabeza de mi familia, eh? ¿O sí?

Santino se encogió de hombros.

—Si dejamos que ese mocoso —prosiguió Nestore— se haga con el mando de mi familia, y a eso le añadimos que contará a su vez con el respaldo de una organización tan poderosa como lo es el Beehive, ya me dirás tú quién lo va detener cuando se decida a continuar con la labor de Marzio. Es acabar con él ahora o sufrir las calamidades después, Santino; no debemos vacilar ahora.

—Pero si el Beehive se entera que fuimos nosotros los que…

—¡No, no y no! —Disparó de un resoplido todo el humo que llevaba acumulado en sus fauces—. Eso no va a suceder. Ya te dije una y mil veces que yo me encargaré de todo. Pero para ello va a ser necesario que sea yo quien se quede con el poder, ¿entiendes? —Luego tiró las cenizas de su habano en el cenicero de cristal sobre la mesa de centro—. Además, tus hombres no fueron los únicos que mandé a que hicieran este trabajo; así que no debes preocuparte tanto, pues puede que ni siquiera sean ellos los que asesten el golpe.

—¿Pero qué has dicho? —Santino se levantó estrepitosamente, azotando la mesa con ambas manos.

Nestore Benedetti se le quedó viendo como quien mira a un chimpancé o cualquier otro animal de circo saliéndose de su papel a mitad del espectáculo.

—A quienes —le inquirió una vez más el mafioso—. ¡Dime a quienes más mandaste!

—¿Pero para qué quieres saberlo, eh…? Oh, no me veas así. No me grites…, basta. ¡Silencio! De acuerdo, de acuerdo; si tanto interés tienes en saberlo entonces te lo diré. El clan de los Inzerillo, los de San Lorenzo y también los Santa Maria de Gesu.

—¡Pero es que tú estás demente! ¡Demente! —Santino se dejó caer con dramatismo al sillón—. Ay, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que debiste haber hecho para convencer a familias de semejante calaña para que se prestaran a esto.

—¿Convencerlos dices? —Nestore se echó a reír. Ni él mismo hubiese soportado tan desvergonzada carcajada—. Yo no los convencí de nada, ellos me rogaron a mí. Yo solamente tuve que hacerles la proposición y ellos aceptaron gustosos. ¿Qué más puedo decirte, Santino? El odio que aún le guardan a Marzio es tan grande que no es de extrañar que se le haya traspasado en buena parte a ese mocoso. Así es, ellos jamás consentirán que sea su hijo quien se quede con el poder; antes, preferirían mil veces sumirse en el más profundo de los avernos.

Santino se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido demasiado la compostura, por lo que guardó silencio, respiró profundo, se llevó un pañuelo a la frente y secó con cuidado hasta la última gota de sudor.

—Si esta operación fracasa —balbució entre dientes—, cuando se averigüe cuales fueron las familias que estuvieron involucradas en esto, ni Maximiliano ni el Beehive se van a quedar de brazos cruzados…

—No, Santino. Porque para cuando sepa quienes fueron, ya no podrá hacer nada. Y el Beehive a quién le va a pedir cuentas de esto será a él. Todo será su culpa, sólo suya. Y de nadie más.

Benedetti llenó su copa con más coñac. Saboreó una generosa calada de su habano, se reacomodó en el sillón y, girando la cabeza hacia el techo, echó lentamente una bocanada de humo de tabaco. Daba la impresión de que se acababa de sumergir en un rio de pensamientos.

—Así es —dijo más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor—, no existe forma en que ese _sangre sucia_ se pueda salir con la suya. Eso no va a pasar jamás. Jamás lo permitiré. Jamás…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Las luces del corredor, para el asombro y disgusto del cuarteto de sicarios enmascarados, se encendieron. Cegados por el súbito resplandor, detuvieron su andar y desactivaron sus dispositivos de visión nocturna.

—¡Pero qué mierda! —profirió uno de ellos—. ¡Oblivion! ¿Qué diablos pasó con la suspensión de energía eléctrica?

"Sigue vigente. Al parecer se las han arreglado para hacer andar de nuevo el generador de emergencia."

Tras estas indolentes palabras, se escucharon los sorbidos de un líquido, como si el hacker que los dirigía estuviese bebiendo, muy quitado de la pena y en un momento como éste, de una taza.

—¿Y cómo es que arreglaron tan pronto los generadores?

"Ni idea, quizás son ustedes los lentos. —Se volvió a oír otro sorbido, esta vez más pronunciado y desesperante que el anterior—. ¿Y si mejor se dan más prisa y llegan de una buena vez a la quinta planta? ¡Venga, bola de fodders!"

_"¿Qué mosco le picó?"_ Se preguntaron todos. Los invasores a fin de cuentas siguieron su camino. Sabían que tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible a dónde la señorita Kirisaki, pues con cada minuto, con cada segundo la dificultad para escapar se acrecentaba más y más. Derribaron una puerta, cruzaron un pequeño salón y marcharon a paso rápido a través de los corredores que parecían no tener fin.

Cuando estaban por entrar a otro cuarto, cuya puerta era tan dura que iban a necesitar de un explosivo plástico para echarla abajo, se percataron de los pasos de alguien acercándose a ellos. De inmediato se dispusieron a apuntarle con sus armas. Si no hubiese sido porque alcanzaron a ver antes la apariencia del supuesto enemigo, por poco y cometían el craso error de dispararle.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó con cierto aire de ingenuidad aquella pequeña jovencilla que llevaba en brazos una muñeca de gran tamaño.

"Es sólo una niña" pensaron aliviados. Los sicarios dejaron de apuntarle con sus fusiles, se dieron la media vuelta y continuaron en su enmienda.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la niña señalándoles con el dedo —. Esperen un segundo… ¿No me digan que ustedes son los invasores?

(¿Apenas te diste cuenta?)

Uno de ellos se acercó y le dijo:

—Escucha, niña, éste no es el momento para que andes por ahí. Anda a buscarte un lugar seguro y enciérrate hasta que todo haya pasado.

—¿Niña? —La jovencita frunció sus delgadas cejas e infló a tope sus mejillas, a modo de berrinche infantil.

El líder del grupo, entre tanto, se encontraba de rodillas montando el explosivo en la cerradura de la puerta. De repente, escuchó el sofocado grito de uno de sus compañeros; luego otro, y otro más. Confundido, se giró a averiguar qué había pasado.

Bajo la máscara y antiparras, el rostro del desdichado gánster había palidecido y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos como discos, horrorizados, perplejos. Ya ni tiempo tuvo para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues la responsable de aquello caminaba hacia dónde él.

—¡Pero qué… qué… qué… —Oblivion escupió su café sobre el monitor. Escéptico y en parcial estado de shock, pegó su rostro a la pantalla—. ¿Pero quién demonios es esa chica?

Incluso desde el otro extremo del pasillo se alcanzaron a oír la sucesión de golpes secos, el crujido de huesos y otros objetos igual de duros, y uno que otro grito desesperado.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la jovencilla pasó a retirarse del lugar. Cargaba en su rostro una expresión que se asemejaba más al puchero de un crío malcriado que a algo que se debiera tomar en serio.

—Estúpidos invasores —refunfuñó—. Ni siquiera intentaron dispararnos cuando nos vieron.

(No sé de qué te quejas, si esa siempre ha sido nuestra mayor ventaja.)

En el final de aquel corredor terminaron, tendidos en el suelo, cuatro de los sicarios infiltrados. Sus máscaras estaban hechas añicos y sus armas de asalto partidas por la mitad.

—Es que siempre es lo mismo, Elisabetta —le decía la joven, con una actitud infantil, a su muñeca—, ¿no estás harta de que los demás no te tomen en serio por tu apariencia?

(Me preocupa más haber descubierto que esos hombres en realidad son extranjeros.)

La niña se llevó la mano a la mejilla y puso cara de estar tratando de descifrar un acertijo.

—Pero si los invasores no son _hombres de honor_, entonces… ¿quiénes son y quién los mandó?

(Ese el detalle. Sólo se me viene a la mente una posibilidad. Y, si es así, entonces significa que la situación es más delicada de lo que habíamos creído. Debemos encontrar al resto y detenerlos cuanto antes. Ya habrá tiempo para extraerles información.)

—_Okeeey _—exclamó con una voz muy cantarina, cual infante ante la orden de su madre de salir a por algo de pan.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

No podía creerlo. Simplemente Cinque no daba crédito a lo que Sei le había revelado. La sensual mujer le preguntó de nueva cuenta a su compinche, quien yacía convaleciente en el piso, si estaba seguro de lo que había dicho.

—Así es, no tengo ninguna duda —dijo. Al oírle se hacía notorio lo mucho que le costaba hablar. Sus labios (y todo su rostro en sí) estaban demasiado hinchados a causa de la golpiza que le habían propinado. No obstante, Cinque necesitaba de toda la información que pudiese darle—: Dos de los invasores son mujeres. Una de ellas japonesa y la otra, americana. Por su forma de moverse y su manejo con las armas no cabe duda de que son todas unas profesionales a pesar de su corta edad. Otro de ellos era japonés también.

—¿Pero, entonces, quiénes y de dónde son? ¿A qué grupo pertenecen? ¿Les reconociste?

—No… no lo sé, sus rostros… no los reconocí de ninguna parte. Pero puedo asegurarte que las dos mujeres eran bastante jóvenes, no deben tener ni los veinte años. Y el sujeto ése que iba con ellas… era muy fuerte pero no me dio la impresión de que se tratase de un asesino a sueldo. Es tan raro que ese bastardo me haya dejado así en lugar de matarme… no me lo explico.

Cinque se mordió el labio inferior. Tan absorta quedó en tan tremendo descubrimiento, que le llevó unos instantes comprender que lo primero que debió haber hecho era darle los primeros auxilios a su abatido colega. Abrió su maletín y se dispuso a preparar los medicamentos.

—Fiorella… —Sei la sujetó de la mano—, tengo que advertirte algo más.

—Tranquilo, ya me lo dirás más tarde —le respondió sin dejar de llenar una jeringa con aquel extraño líquido—. En unos instantes te sentirás como nuevo.

—¡No! esto es importante, escúchame: cuando desarmé a esas dos chavalas, descubrí que una de ellas, la japonesa…

Conforme iba escuchando, la ya de por sí muy pálida tez de Cinque fue palideciendo aún más. Sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo, gotas de frío sudor se formaron y rodaron en su frente, y su boca entreabierta se resecó por fuera y por dentro.

—No es posible. No, no es cierto —exclamó estando casi a punto de caer en estado de pánico—. ¿Y qué demonios tiene pensado hacer esa mujer con algo como eso? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿No me digas que ella va a…? ¡Dios mío! ¡Debemos detenerla cuanto antes!

Paró de gritar al momento de sentir la mano de Sei sujetando de vuelta la suya.

—Fiorella —Sei hablaba de forma idéntica a cómo lo haría un moribundo que está a punto de enunciar su última voluntad—, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Más tarde, primero hay que curar esas heri… ¿das…?

La curvilínea mafiosa dejó caer la jeringa a la alfombra y sus pálidas mejillas se pintaron de un singular rubor rosado. Volteó a mirar hacia abajo. Comprobó que _eso _que se había colado por debajo de su vestido y estrujaba con insistencia en medio de sus glúteos, era la desvergonzada mano de Sei.

—Déjame probar tu cuerpo. Por favor, te lo ruego. Hace poco me quedé con las ganas y… y siento que me voy a morir si no… si no…

Cinque arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los dientes. Una vena hinchada resaltaba al lado de su sien. Sus labios entreabiertos temblaban y se torcían en un tic de rabia.

—¡ESTÚPIDO!

Y estampó la cabeza de Sei contra el suelo de un pisotón. De dos a tres dientes del calvo infeliz se rompieron junto a su tabique nasal, quedando inconsciente en el acto.

La mafiosa se apresuró a salir del salón, dejando al libidinoso hombre tal y como lo había encontrado —si no es que en peor estado—. De tal modo se había trastornado su humor, que iba despidiendo vapor por cada poro de su rostro.

—Esto es el colmo. ¿Es así cómo me agradeces que viniera a ayudarte, pedazo de excremento maloliente? —gruñó entre dientes.

"Aunque pensándolo bien, en esta situación un bueno para nada y cobarde como él sólo nos estorbaría. Así que mejor que se quede así hasta que todo haya terminado."

Las luces de los corredores se encendieron. Cinque volteó a mirar las lámparas del techo. A sus ojos les llevó tan solo unos momentos habituarse de nuevo a la luz, pese a todo el tiempo que estuvieron sumergidos en la oscuridad casi absoluta del apagón.

—Vaya, ya era hora —exclamó en voz alta—. Ya se habían tardado en hacer andar de vuelta los generadores.

Un par de mafiosos, los cuales lucían un tanto apurados, se cruzaron con ella a mitad del corredor. Le informaron que toda la tercera planta estaba completamente asegurada y no había ya ningún vestigio de los invasores; pues estos, de seguro, ya debían encontrarse en el cuarto piso o quizás más arriba. Todos los lesionados cuyas heridas no eran demasiado graves habían sido apartados y llevados a un lugar seguro, tal y como había ordenado. "Perfecto" les dijo en respuesta. Una sonrisilla perversa se pintó en sus carnosos labios pintados de rojo.

Le pidió a uno de ellos que la llevara de inmediato a dónde los heridos.

"Conque una americana y dos japoneses —meditaba Cinque en el camino—. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que quienes se han infiltrado a la mansión y los atacantes de afuera no son cómplices? ¿O sí lo son? ¿Y cuál es su propósito? ¿El mismo que el de los de afuera? ¿Quién los ha enviado a éstos? Quizás, si le informo de esto al crío de Marzio, él sepa o pueda averiguar quién o quiénes están detrás de esto."

Entró a un pequeño salón. Se acercó a dónde reposaban los mafiosos heridos. Al caminar, sus pronunciadas caderas se balanceaban con el estilo y gracia propios de una diva. El hombre que la había escoltado no pudo contener sus ganas de echar un vistazo a aquella torneada retaguardia. Cinque se daba cuenta mas no le decía nada. A ella le gustaba sentirse apetecida, eso alimentaba su ego de mujer como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Con una eficiencia y velocidad extraordinarios, pasó extraer las balas y a cauterizar las heridas de los abatidos. Luego inyectó en cada uno de ellos aquella extraña droga de color azul.

Los soldati despertaron en un santiamén. El mafioso que había guiado a Cinque se espantó al ver las expresiones de fiera rabiosa de sus colegas. Parecían estar poseídos por un demonio o haber adquirido los instintos de una bestia de asalto, o ambos.

"La nueva fórmula es todo un éxito. Los resultados son inclusive mejores de lo que esperé."

Cinque contemplaba satisfecha los maravillosos resultados de su invento. Al contrario de la fórmula anterior, los soldati a quienes les había suministrado el suero no sólo ignoraban todo apéndice de dolor o fatiga, sino que, además, entraban un estado de agresividad que los volvía insaciables y dispuestos a obedecer y ejecutar cualquier acto suicida, por más descabellado que fuese. Sus niveles de adrenalina se incrementaban a tal punto que los limitadores naturales de sus músculos eran parcialmente removidos, ganando así un plus de fuerza y una estamina virtualmente ilimitada.

—Veamos —la mafiosa fue señalando a algunos de los ocho recién resucitados sicarios—: Tú, tú, tú, tú y tú, vayan al primer piso y ayuden al resto con los agresores de afuera. El resto me acompañará a arriba. Iremos a buscar a los intrusos.

La fatal mujer se puso en pie y los _soldati_ elegidos por ella se formaron a sus espaldas.

—Y en cuanto a ti —se dirigió al sujeto que la había escoltado—: deja de estar babeando y dirígete al segundo piso. Busca a los heridos y repite la operación de nuevo. ¿Quedó claro?

El mafioso asintió callado, con un semblante entre lo sumiso y lo deslumbrado.

A los pocos segundos Cinque y sus escoltas salieron del salón, dirigiéndose, a gran velocidad, rumbo a las escaleras que conducen a la cuarta planta. Mientras el trotar de los varones era atronador y caótico, los pasos de la sensual mujer eran silenciosos, ágiles y precisos, como los de un felino.

"De mi cuenta corre —murmuraba para sí misma— evitar que esa mujer se salga con la suya…"

_Familia Benedetti.  
Antigua agente especial bajo las órdenes directas del Sottocapo, supervisora en jefe de los laboratorios clandestinos de la familia, especialista en química farmacéutica.  
_Nombre clave:_ Numerale Cinque.  
_Especialidad:_ Desarrollo de drogas sintéticas._

"…lo que sea que tenga pensado hacer, debo advertir a los demás antes de que sea tarde."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Black Tiger, White Fang, Wasabi, escuchen con atención:"

Tsugumi, Paula y Migisuke terminaron de subir las escaleras. Oblivion pasó a darles las siguientes instrucciones:

"En estos momentos el resto del equipo se encuentra dividido en tres grupos. Cada uno de ellos se está abriendo paso por diferentes zonas de la planta. Esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error de antes de poner a los más fuertes juntos en un solo lugar, así que cada uno de ustedes se dirigirá a apoyar a un grupo diferente. ¿Entendido?"

Los tres asintieron. Oblivion le dio indicaciones a cada uno de ellos por separado y éstos pasaron a tomar caminos distintos. "_Wasabi"_ se dirigió hacia el frente para reunirse con el equipo comandado por _Scar;_ "_White Fang" _corrió hacia el corredor del oeste a encontrarse con _Crash y _sus hombres_; "Black Tiger"_, en cambio, fue al noroeste siguiendo los pasos del equipo de _Reaper_.

La joven albina se hallaba ahora corriendo por su cuenta a través de los lóbregos pasillos del cuarto piso. Su concentración era casi perfecta, hasta el instante en que esa exasperante voz que tanto odiaba oír, la increpó:

"Paula. Oye, pequeña Paula."

Si antes, al estar en grupo, apenas y podía aguantar el tener que escuchar, una y otra vez en su oído izquierdo, la voz de aquel imbécil dándole órdenes; ahora, que se había quedado a solas, le resultaba algo completamente insoportable, fastidioso a más no poder. Y más si encima éste tenía el atrevimiento de pronunciar su nombre con ese acento tan desagradable.

—¿Qué es lo quieres, maldito pervertido? —gruñó en voz baja.

"Aquí entre nosotros, querida Paula, necesito pedirte que hagas algo."

Los dientes de Paula rechinaron y su lengua emitió un chasquido.

—No empieces, que ahora mismo no estoy de humor para tus estupideces, ¿me oíste, idiota?

"No, no. No es nada de eso. Es algo referente a la misión."

Paula echó un resoplido por debajo de su máscara antigás.

—Muy bien, habla de una vez.

Oblivion se reacomodó en el suelo. Acababa de adoptar una expresión solemne y mucho más seria que de costumbre. Quien fuera que lo hubiese visto no creería que se trataba del mismo sujeto. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que quería pedirle a Paula? El hacker le dio un gran trago a su café, reacomodó sus anteojos y miró fijamente hacia el monitor antes de pasar a decir:

"Una vez que hayamos finalizado esta misión, necesito que escribas para mí un reporte especial de carácter ultra confidencial. Éste deberá ser lo más preciso y detallado posible, así que no deberás omitir ni un solo detalle, ¿quedó claro? En ese reporte vas a explicarme, paso por paso, todas y cada una de las cosas que ese sujeto te hizo luego de que se haya cortado la comunicación. No te atrevas a ocultarme nada, que yo mismo sabré si me estás diciendo toda la verdad o no. ¡La información es de vida o muerte! Así que no vayas a escatimar en palabras y descripciones. Recuerda: mientras más detalles des, mejor será el reporte, así que… ¿Paula? ¡Paula! ¿Me escuchas?"

En el suelo, a mitad del pasillo, quedaron abandonados los restos de un audífono inalámbrico y de una cámara miniatura.

La comunicación, tanto en audio como en video, se había perdido. Ahora, en la sección del monitor que correspondía a la cámara de Paula, no había más imagen que un fondo azul. "Creo que ahora sí me excedí" se dijo a sí mismo Oblivion llevándose la mano al rostro. "Ni hablar…" Y como el líder que se suponía que era, continuó en su tarea de vigilar e instruir a los demás. Ya habría tiempo para persuadir y sacarle tan valiosa información a su musa.

—¡Ese esúpido! —Por culpa del susodicho, los recuerdos que hasta ese momento Paula había logrado reprimir, se le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza—. ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con algo como eso? La próxima vez que lo tenga en frente ¡lo asesinaré!

En medio de vituperios y maldiciones continuó su recorrido. No fue sino al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando llegó al lugar indicado, que comprendió el terrible error que acababa de cometer. Sin las instrucciones constantes de Oblivion, reunirse con el resto del equipo sería una tarea bastante difícil. El grupo se encontraba en constante movimiento, por lo que éste ya debía haber aventajado más distancia y no tenía manera de saber qué camino siguieron. Buscarlos no sería un problema si no fuera porque el tiempo apremiaba y, encima, en cualquier momento podía aparecerse alguien igual de orate que el de la última ocasión. Y como el rastreador formaba parte del comunicador, ahora ya no había manera en que alguien del equipo pudiese encontrarla.

Sintiéndose una completa idiota, tiró su máscara y antiparras al suelo y descargó toda su frustración pisoteándolas hasta el cansancio. Craso error. Todo estaba muy oscuro y sin su equipo de visión nocturna había perdido la mayor ventaja que tenía sobre el enemigo.

Esa noche, Paula aprendió una importante lección: no hay que dejarse llevar por la ira, ya que ésta no es precisamente el mejor estado de ánimo para tomar decisiones.

No es como si la sicario no estuviese preparada o acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones extremas. En realidad, Paula ha pasado por cosas mucho peores a lo largo de su carrera. El caso era que la traumatizante experiencia de hace poco, había hecho mella en su voluntad de hierro. Recordarlo le hacía desear no volver a pasar por algo igual nunca más. Tenía miedo. Caminó despacio, con su fusil de asalto listo para disparar al menor ruido. Si otro pervertido volvía a aparecerse, esta vez le volaría la tapa de los sesos. Estaba hasta la coronilla de ellos.

Las luces del corredor se encendieron. Aquello la asustó un poco. "¿Pero qué rayos?" atinó a mascullar. ¿Cómo era esto posible si ellos habían destruido parte del alambrado del generador y se suponía que el pervertido se había hecho cargo del suministro eléctrico? Se preocupó un poco, mas luego siguió su andanza. Al menos ahora ya nadie se podría escabullir entre las sombras y emboscarla. Encontrar a sus compañeros habría de ser más fácil así. Aunque, por otro lado, esto no era sino una señal de que el tiempo se les estaba agotando; y todavía faltaba un piso más por explorar. Ni hablar: así tuviera que hacerse paso ella sola hasta llegar a dónde la señorita Chitoge y reencontrarse ahí con el resto, no desistiría.

Los pasillos y habitaciones seguían siendo toda una encrucijada pero al menos ahora podía memorizar ciertos puntos gracias a los muebles y decorados. La confianza en sí misma volvía a ella conforme pasaba el tiempo y no se encontraba con ningún enemigo salvo cuerpos abatidos los cuales le hacían saber que iba por buen camino y que sus aliados no estaban lejos.

Llegó a un cruce entre dos pasillos. Sus oídos expertos advirtieron unos pasos acercándose por el corredor de la izquierda. ¿Un enemigo? ¿O uno de sus aliados? No, el calzado especial que ellos llevaban no hacía ruido al caminar.

Se pegó al muro y preparó una pistola. En el instante en que el enemigo llegase al cruce, le dispararía. No fue poca la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que sólo se trataba de una niña que no debía tener ni los trece años de edad. Ésta corría despreocupadamente con una enorme muñeca en brazos. "¿Qué está haciendo esa chiquilla en un momento como éste y a estas horas?" se preguntó Paula. "¡Espera un segundo! Si ella vive en esta mansión, entonces seguro sabe dónde están las escaleras que conducen a la quinta planta. Y no sólo eso: esa mocosa hasta podría guiarme a la torre dónde se encuentra la señorita Chitoge…"

Ágil como solamente ella sabe serlo, se acercó lentamente a ella.

—¿Eh? ¿De veras? —dijo la jovencita de vestido negro, deteniéndose.

Paula entonces decidió aprovechar la oportunidad: extendió su brazo para agarrar por detrás, someter a su rehén. Pero en ese justo instante recibió de lleno un impacto en la boca de su abdomen que la mandó a volar varios metros, hasta estamparse en una esquina del cruce de pasillos. Aturdida, sin aire, en el suelo y con la espalda recargada en el muro, Paula alzó lentamente la mirada. Entrevió la figura y rostro de aquella jovencita de cabellos azabaches, quien ahora se acercaba a ella. Era difícil descifrar si su sonrisa de oreja a oreja era el reflejo de una mente inocente, o de todo lo contrario.

—¿Quieres jugar con Elisabetta?

CONTINUARÁ…


	33. Capítulo 29

**Notas de Autor al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXIX

(Ten cuidado, hay alguien detrás de ti.)

—¿Eh? ¿De veras?

Bambinna detuvo su paso. El invasor entonces decidió extender su brazo para atraparle.

No se supo a ciencia cierta qué había pasado; sólo que una especie de impacto —del que se derivó una potente onda de choque—, mandó a volar varios metros de distancia al invasor, hasta estrellarse de lleno en el muro del otro extremo del cruce de pasillos.

La jovencita de largo y negro vestido victoriano, se acercó a trote lozano a donde había caído el desconocido. En esta ocasión, no precisó de mucha perspicacia para deducir lo que era demasiado obvio: aquel sujeto tenía que ser uno de los invasores. Lo observó de reojo, con cierta curiosidad. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era su minúscula estatura en comparación a los otros, sus facciones aniñadas, su cabello blanco como la nieve y su uniforme, el cual se veía un tanto diferente al del resto. En lugar del típico chaleco táctico que usaban los demás invasores, éste llevaba puesta una especie de gabardina negra que le quedaba un poco holgada.

"¡Ah, pero si es una chica! —Exclamó Bambinna en sus adentros—. Ya decía yo que su cara era muy bonita para la de un asesino."

—Oye, tú: ¿quieres jugar con Elisabetta? —Le preguntó con una alegre sonrisa que en el exterior lucía inocente y pura pero que muy probablemente escondía otra intención.

Aún aturdida, la muchacha albina se incorporó como pudo. En ese momento, reconoció que si no hubiese sido por su chaleco blindado, el daño a su cuerpo hubiese sido mayor, posiblemente hasta letal. "¿De dónde saca toda esa fuerza esa mocosa?" pensó.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —le gritó Paula a la extraña, con la voz medio quebrada.

—¡Oye, esa es mi línea! —contestó la chiquilla. Acto seguido, alzó a su muñeca, sujetó el bracito de ésta y lo usó para señalar a la desconocida—: Tú debes ser uno de los invasores que se infiltraron a la mansión, ¿no es así? Entonces prepárate porque Elisabetta y yo acabaremos contigo.

Paula peló los dientes. —¿P-pero qué has dicho?

(Espera. Reconozco a esta mujer.)

—¿Qué? —Bambinna se giró hacia su muñeca—. ¿Entonces ya sabes quién es, Elisabetta? ¡Dime, dime!

Paula arqueó una ceja. Aquella extraña niña de repente se había puesto a cuchichear en un idioma que no parecía ser italiano; aunque, eso sí, se le parecía un poco. Mientras hablaba sola, no paraba de mirar a esa enorme muñeca de porcelana que cargaba en su brazo derecho, a la altura de su pecho, dedicándole toda clase de expresiones y gestos, la mayoría de asombro.

—¡Oye, tú! —Gritó la albina—. ¿Se puede saber con quién demonios estás hablando?

—Ya veo… —Bambinna tomó un semblante más serio, se giró de vuelta hacia Paula y la señaló desafiantemente con su mano izquierda—, así que tú eres _White Fang, _sicario de los Beehive.

Paula se estremeció.

—¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo es que tú lo…?

—¿No se supone que ustedes ahora son nuestros aliados? ¿O acaso el Beehive ha decidido traicionarnos? ¿O no serás tú la traidora que se alió con alguna banda enemiga? Confiesa: ¿cuál es tu objetivo tuyo y de tus compinches? ¡Vamos! ¡Habla! Si confiesas ahora mismo es posible que Elisabetta se apiade de ti y te perdone la vida. Claro que no te lo garantizo.

¡Menudo lío en el que se había metido Paula! Ahora que su identidad había sido expuesta, no podía darse el lujo de permitir que aquella mocosa de ropa tan ridícula fuera a informar al resto. Dadas las circunstancias, si se llegaba a descubrir quiénes estaban detrás de la operación, los involucrados podrían llegar a ser tomados como traidores ante el resto de la organización. Fue un fatal error haberse deshecho de su máscara y de su comunicador. Y fue un error aún más fatal el haber subestimado a su enemigo. Pero, ¿quién se lo hubiera siquiera imaginado, que aquella niñata, que ni siquiera expedía el aura propia de un sicario, podría tratarse de un enemigo? ¿Quién demonios, entonces, era ella?

—¿Qué te pasa? —Insistió la pequeña italiana—, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? O tal vez necesitas que Elisabetta te dé otro golpe para que se te afloje esa bocaza. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me sorprende que hayas podido ponerte en pie luego de ese golpe. Tus queridos amigos quedaron fuera de combate con menos que eso.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Paula apretó la mandíbula y emitió ahogados gruñidos entre dientes. Cerró con fuerza los puños y sus brazos tiritaron en señal de rabia. Aquella mocosa que tenía en frente había resultado ser, de alguna forma y pese a su inofensivo aspecto, alguien de sumo cuidado. Haberle subestimado por poco le costaba la vida, por lo que a partir de aquí ya no tendría misericordia alguna.

—Tú… tú… ¡Miserable!

Sacó de su abrigo su fusil M5 y acometió con todo. "¡Cómete ésta!" gritaba la albina, recién poseída por el espíritu de los dioses de la guerra. Los casquillos caían y rebotaban en el suelo, uno tras otros; parecían interminables.

La jovencita, por su lado, todo lo que hizo fue poner a su querida muñeca por delante de ella, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos.

Las balas rebotaban en el rostro de la muñeca sin hacerle la más mínima abolladura. Un estruendo metálico se producía con cada impacto. En la zona del cuerpo, las municiones perforaban su vestido; siendo dicha prenda, que era blanca como el papel, poco a poco lacerada por la lluvia de plomo. No obstante, la tela del vestido no se llegó a deshilachar completamente. La niña movía con gran precisión a su peculiar _escudo,_ de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, interceptando todos y cada uno de los disparos.

La ráfaga de balas por fin cesó. Paula permaneció unos segundos más jalando del gatillo hasta convencerse de que se había agotado el cartucho. El aire ahora estaba infestado con el tufo de la pólvora, y una endeble cortina de humo se había alzado en medio de la albina y la jovencita de vestido negro. Casquillos y restos de balas quedaron desperdigados a lo largo y ancho del corredor. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado lo suficiente, Paula miró cómo la mocosa ésa seguía campante, sin ningún rasguñó.

La pequeña Bambi sacudió a su muñeca de un tirón. Las innumerables balas que se habían quedado incrustadas al vestido de Elisabetta cayeron todas al suelo; las puntas de éstas habían quedado tan aplastadas que el largo de la munición se había reducido a la mitad.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —profirió Paula.

Bambi hizo un ademán presuntuoso y sobreactuado, alzando su mano a la altura del rostro y fingiendo una risa altanera propia de una señora ricachona ridícula.

—Jo, Jo, Jo. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso si lo que quieres es ganarle a Elisabetta. ¡Ella es más dura que el mismísimo acero! Ahora lo verás:

Se inclinó, agarró uno de los piecitos de su muñeca —el cual iba ataviado con un pequeño zapatito blanco—, y lo usó para conectarle un fuerte pisotón al suelo. La potencia fue tan monstruosa que se formó una enorme fisura. Ésta fue levantando el suelo y destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Los muebles que se cruzaban con la demoledora fisura salían disparados al techo rompiéndose en pedazos. Paula, con tal de evadir semejante ataque, se apresuró a patear una puerta contigua y saltó al interior de un salón. Una espesa nube de polvo se alzó a lo largo y ancho de todo el corredor.

Paula se tapó la boca y tosió un par de veces debido al polvo que se había metido al salón. "¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso? —se cuestionó—. ¿No había dicho el pervertido que se necesitarían de los misiles de un Caza para poder destruir este lugar?"

—¿Qué te pareció? —dijo Bambi, cuya silueta ahora se asomaba por la entrada, en medio de la polvareda—. Aunque seas una sicario de renombre, déjame decirte que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra Elisabetta.

Entró al salón. Se trataba de una especie de habitación de estar, repleta de cuadros pintorescos, libreros, divanes, figuras de mármol, jarrones exóticos y demás decoraciones ostentosas.

—Así como la miras —añadió—, Elisabetta solía ser una de las personas de mayor confianza de nuestro señor Marzio. Y no solo por su gran fuerza, no, no, no… Elisabetta le ayudó a conquistar toda Sicilia gracias a su gran inteligencia, que no se compara con la de nadie.

_Familia Benedetti.  
Antigua agente ultra secreta, asesina, consejera y espía de elite bajo el mandato directo y único del Sottocapo.  
Nombre clave: Numerale Quattro.  
Especialidad: Tácticas bélicas, infiltración y espionaje._

(Estás hablando más de la cuenta.)

—¡Pero Elisabetta! Es para que sepa que no se está enfrentando a cualquier gentuza. De seguro en estos momentos la tipa esa debe estar muriéndose de miedo. Vamos a darle una lección para que nos confiese todo lo que sabe.

Paula arqueó una ceja. Se incorporó y gritó con fuerza:

—¡Oye!, ¿se puede saber con quién se supone que estás hablando?

—¿Cómo que con quién? —Señaló a su muñeca—. Pues con Elisabetta. ¿Qué no la estás viendo?

La quijada y hombros de la albina se vinieron abajo. Una gota de sudor enorme se visualizó en su nuca.

—¿PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¡Esa muñeca no es más que un pedazo de basura! ¡No me quieras tomar el pelo!

—Pe… ¿PEDAZO DE BASURA? —La cara de la jovencita se puso completamente roja—. Dime: ¿Acaso un 'pedazo de basura' podría hacer esto?

Sujetó ambos bracitos de Elisabetta y los manipuló de tal manera que éstos cargaron un enorme sillón que había en el rincón —y lo hizo con una facilidad que rozaba en lo ridículo—. Sin pensarlo, se lo arrojó a Paula. La albina a duras penas alcanzó a agacharse. El aparatoso mueble se estrelló en una ventana; sólo que en vez de haberse roto los cristales, fue el propio sillón el que quedó reducido a añicos.

—¿Pero es que a ti se te zafó un tornillo? —exclamó Paula—, ¡cualquiera con dos dedos de frente vería que fuiste tú la que lo hizo! Esa cosa horrible ni siquiera puede hablar ni se mueve por sí sola. ¡Qué va a andar ayudando a conquistar regiones ni qué nada!

—¡Pero por supuesto que Elisabetta puede hablar…! lo que pasa es que a Elisabetta sólo le gusta hablar en siciliano. Por eso siempre la acompaño yo para traducirle a la gente ignorante como tú. ¿Verdad, Elisabetta? —Movió la cabeza de su muñeca de abajo hacia arriba dos veces—. ¿Lo ves?

—He conocido muchas personas raras, ¡pero tú estás en otra liga! ¡Tú y esa muñeca horrible son las cosas más extrañas que he visto en mi vida!

—¡Basta! No dejaré que le sigas faltando el respeto a Elisabetta. ¡Elisabetta y yo acabaremos contigo!

Y en menos de un instante, la jovencita y su preciada muñeca se lanzaron contra la intrusa. Con una velocidad sobrehumana, Paula evadió al dueto saltando hacia atrás. El puño de Elisabetta impactó en una mesa de centro, destruyéndola junto a los trastos que había encima. Paula contraatacó con su escopeta, pero ni ésta podía hacerle daño alguno a Elisabetta, quien a su vez servía de escudo a Bambinna. Muñeca y niña corrieron de nuevo hacia donde Paula, Bambinna sacudiendo la manita de Elisabetta en una ráfaga de incontables embates. Paula se hizo a un lado. Un antiguo cuadro, de al menos metro y medio de largo, que había detrás terminó hecho jirones junto al tapizado del muro. "¿Cómo demonios fue que…?" se preguntó la albina al ver de lo que eran capaces aquellas manitas 'de juguete'. Bambinna se giró y arremetió una vez más. En esta ocasión, fue un sillón el que terminó siendo cortado de manera muy similar a la de una hogaza de pan. Paula corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, necesitaba ganar cuanta distancia le fuera posible. Elisabetta volvió a darle un pisotón al suelo, generando un temblor que hizo a Paula perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón.

—¡Ya me tienes harta! —Paula se incorporó de un brinco y se apresuró a revelar su arma más potente: un lanzacohetes RPG-7—. ¡CÓMETE ESTA! —Disparó sin pensarlo.

A Bambinna casi se le salieron los ojos del susto. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado. El cohete pasó a escasos centímetros de ella y su muñeca, llevándose un mechón del cabello de ésta última. La explosión a sus espaldas fue tan poderosa que las mandó a volar hasta el muro opuesto. Los muebles, cuadros, alfombras y demás objetos que había en ese lado del salón, fueron reducidos a poco menos que polvo. Al menos la mitad del recinto había quedado cubierto de una mancha negra que apestaba a calcinamiento.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —la jovencita italiana se sobó el trasero. Más enfurecida que nunca, se levantó y se giró hacia la albina—: ¡Oye, tú! ¿Acaso estás demente? ¿Cómo te atreves a disparar un cohete en un lugar cerrado? Tú también pudiste haber muerto… Y a todo esto: ¿dónde llevabas un arma de ese tamaño? ¿Y dices que yo soy la rara? Tú sí que eres rara, maldita mocosa.

—Lo sabía —Paula arrojó el lanzacohetes—, ni siquiera tu querida muñeca horrible podría salir ilesa de un ataque de esa magnitud, ¿no es cierto? —y luego sacó de su abrigo dos escopetas lanzagranadas Ultimate M79 de cuatro tiros, empuñando una en cada brazo—. Prepárate, porque las voy a reducir a ambas a escoria.

Bambinna infló sus mejillas a tope y frunció el entrecejo. —No creas que has vencido a Elisabetta —advirtió. Luego metió su mano por debajo del vestido de su muñeca, por la parte de la espalda, tal y como se hace con los muñecos de ventrílocuo. Jaló de algo y los labios de Elisabetta se abrieron en el acto, dejando asomar del interior de su boca la punta de una especie de tubito metálico. Paula miró esto extrañada.

—¿Pero qué se supone que…?

—¡Toma!

Una llamarada, lo suficientemente grande como para envolver a la sicario, emergió de la boca de la muñeca. Paula, a duras penas, la evadió. Detrás de ella estaban un diván, una mesita de cedro y una pintura antigua; las flamas en un instante redujeron aquellos objetos a cenizas. El rostro de Paula se puso azul al verlo. "Si me hubiera dado, no la hubiera contado" pensó con el corazón queriéndosele salir por la garganta.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo la pequeña Bambi en un tono altanero—. La pelea apenas está comenzando. ¡Prepárate!

—¡Si serás!

El combate se enfrascó en un ir y venir de disparos, explosiones y fuego abrasador. Cada que Paula arremetía con sus escopetas lanzagranadas, Bambinna esquivaba las explosiones y contraatacaba con su lanzallamas. Cada que Elisabetta se acercaba a atacar con sus manos que lo cortan todo, Paula escapaba y se defendía con sus granadas antipersonales, gas lacrimógeno y explosivos. Desde afuera podía verse cómo las ventanas de aquel salón de la cuarta planta se iluminaban con cada detonación. Era una lástima que en ese momento no hubiera nadie en los jardines que apreciase tremendo espectáculo, pues todos estaban demasiado ocupados en su propia querella en la parte frontal de la residencia.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Finalmente…"

Murmuraba para sí mismo, una y otra vez, en lo que una intemperante sonrisa se dibujaba, iba, venía, se acrecentaba y refulgía en su rostro. Sus ojos, negros como la obsidiana, brillaban con un fulgor que no habían tenido en más de siete años. Siete larguísimos años que para él fueron una eternidad; siete insufribles años los cuales se hallaban ya a unos escasos segundos de terminar, de pasar a formar parte del pasado, ser una simple —y desagradable— anécdota. Su pecho no paraba de retumbarle de la emoción. _Estar _vivo y_ sentirse _vivo… ¡oh, pero cuánta diferencia hay entre lo primero y lo segundo! Vivo se había mantenido todo estos años, por simple y asquerosa inercia, mas no fue sino hasta el día de hoy, tras siete años de lánguido reposo, que por fin sentía de nuevo a la vida correr por sus venas.

Caminaba a paso moderado rumbo al balcón. Al corpulento sujeto le comían las ansias por dar inicio; no obstante, lo último que quería era el estropear la ocasión con superfluas y banales prisas. Pues él, veterano de incontables guerras, sabía mejor que nadie del placer divino que hay en postergar el comienzo de aquello que tanto se ha anhelado conseguir; para así ir saboreando, con una masoquista paciencia impaciente, de cada minuto, de cada segundo previo al tan ansiado momento. Una espera voluntaria que no hace otra cosa que saturar los sentidos de una excitación indescriptible. Su tiempo ya se había tomado en prepararlo todo de manera adecuada, y su tiempo ahora se habría de tomar antes del comienzo. La adrenalina de la urgencia era su _soma_, su elixir, su panacea.

Apenas hubo terminado de recorrer los cristales del ventanal cuando una armoniosa y conocida sinfonía envolvió sus oídos. Se trataba de la inigualable melodía de los tiroteos. Sus poros se erizaron en el acto.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la parte exterior del balcón, en ese momento iluminado únicamente por la luz de las estrellas y la luna. El suave aroma de la pólvora y la sangre llegaron hasta donde él y lo transportaron de vuelta a días de su glorioso pasado. En ese instante, se miró a sí mismo como a aquel trepidante viajero —personaje de una vieja historia que leyó hace ya bastante tiempo— que tras incontables años de dolor y exilio, por fin se había ganado el derecho de volver a su tan extrañada tierra natal, de la que injustamente había sido desterrado años atrás.

Sus ojos voltearon hacia abajo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y la excitación que lo embargaba alcanzó su punto de ebullición.

Y no era para menos: las barricadas de vehículos blindados; las decenas de hombres armados con pistolas semiautomáticas, subfusiles, escopetas y ametralladoras; los cadáveres de uno y otro bando, abandonados a su suerte pues no había ni tiempo para ocuparse de ellos; los gritos que se perdían en medio de las detonaciones de armas de fuego, ensordecedoras, implacables; los trajes de los asesinos manchados con sangre ajena y algo más; la muerte, la violencia, la desesperación y los instintos más bajos que habitan en cada uno de los corazones de los seres humanos y sólo salen a la luz en realidades como éstas; la ley del más fuerte en su estado máximo, en el mejor y más sublime de sus exponentes… todo estaba de vuelta; nada había cambiado —ni cambiaría jamás—. Los siete años de rezago por fin se habían ido. Sólo quedaba el glorioso pasado transmutado en el más prometedor de los presentes; el aquí y el ahora.

—¡Finalmente! —exclamó de nuevo el embravecido guerrero y se echó a reír como un poseso—. ¡Finalmente!

»¡Hey, bastardos, por aquí! —gritó con todo su aliento.

Sólo unos cuantos, no sé si deban ser llamados afortunados o infelices, se percataron de su bramido y, en medio de la contienda, se giraron hacia lo alto. Ahí estaba parado, afuera de uno de los balcones del cuarto piso, un hombre de imponente físico en pose desafiante y descarada, cargando algo enorme en sus manos.

—¡CHÚPENSE ÉSTA, BRUTOS BASTARDOS!

Lo que llevaba consigo era ni más ni menos que una Minigun, misma que no vaciló en accionar. Con su cadencia de miles de balas de gran calibre por minuto, arremetió hacia todas direcciones, inmisericordemente, descargando la munición sin cesar de un rincón a otro. Los mafiosos expuestos corrieron a refugiarse detrás de los vehículos blindados. Algunos de ellos, sin embargo, fueron alcanzados por las balas. Toda la atención de ambas facciones se redirigió hacia aquel misterioso hombre del balcón.

"¿Quién diantres es ese hijo de puta?" era la pregunta más repetida en las mentes de los sicarios enemigos, que no atinaban ni a pensar qué hacer. Cada que uno de ellos intentaba asomarse para dispararle al loco de la minigun, el susodicho se percataba de inmediato y arremetía con su ráfaga de disparos, no quedándole más remedio al agresor que volver a atrincherarse. Los chasises de los vehículos fueron desfigurados a causa de los múltiples impactos de bala; las llantas y rines del lado expuesto quedaron inservibles —los desdichados ya no podrían escapar—; los cristales, hechos trisas. Si una sola bala lograse dar en el depósito de combustible de uno esos coches, éste estallaría y mataría al instante a quienes se escondían detrás. Los vehículos no soportarían mucho tiempo los envites, por lo que los mafiosos tenían que frenar al maniático lo más pronto posible.

—Vaya, vaya —masculló uno de los francotiradores del Beehive desde su escondite—, parece ser que los Benedetti acaban de sacar la artillería pesada. ¿Lo estás viendo todo, Oblivion? Estoy a la espera de tus instrucciones…

El sniper enfocó su mira hacia el balcón de la parte frontal de la cuarta planta. El sujeto, por su peinado raso y sus ropas —botas de combate, pantalones tácticos, una remera negra sin mangas y un chaleco antibalas—, tenía la pinta de ser alguna especie de fanático de lo militar. Fornido y de una estatura privilegiada, su fuerza física era tal que el retroceso de una minigun no parecía significarle el más mínimo problema. Manipulaba dicha arma a su total antojo, sin necesidad de una base de apoyo, apuntando con sus cañones giratorios a dónde él quería y por cuanto tiempo quería, como si se tratase de un juguete.

"Déjalo que se divierta —contestó Oblivion—, es mejor que un tipo así esté jugando acá con los de afuera que con nuestros chicos allá adentro…"

—¡Vengan a mí, basuras! —Gritaba el tipo a modo de desafío—. ¡Vengan a mí, todos de una vez! antes de que los aplaste… ¡Cucarachas rastreras! ¡Traguen plomo!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que alguien me plantó cara sin la ayuda de nadie…?_

La pelea se había alargado mucho más de lo que ella habría planeado. Por más que lo intentaba, Karen sencillamente no conseguía encajarle un solo golpe a su oponente. Aunque el cuerpo de su rival era, por mucho, más pequeño y débil que el suyo, aquella enana de circo no tenía problemas en seguir y contrarrestar todos sus ataques; era como si, de algún modo, supiese de antemano cada uno de sus movimientos, neutralizándolos en el momento justo. Y por mucho que variaba el patrón de sus envites para evitar que éstos fueran predichos, nada más no conseguía penetrar esa férrea defensa. ¿Cómo le hacía aquella mujer enana para leer tan abiertamente y anticiparse a sus mejores técnicas?

Ie esquivaba, bloqueaba, evadía las patadas, saltaba cuan lejos le era posible y, por último, contraatacaba con alguna de sus múltiples armas ocultas bajo su holgado traje. Esto obligaba a la guardaespaldas a ceder un poco de terreno antes de embestir de nuevo, repitiéndose así, una y otra vez, el ciclo. En tanto que su oponente poco a poco caía en la exasperación, Ie mantenía siempre su mente y espíritu impasibles; su concentración era perfecta. No así su condición física, cuya respiración cada vez más agitada comenzaba a dejar en evidencia su agotamiento. Necesitaba replantear su estrategia pues, de seguir así las cosas, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo alcanzase su límite.

Karen tenía, en cambio, un problema distinto: la inquietud que le embarga al pensar que la mansión estaba siendo asaltada, no le dejaba concentrarse como es debido. Involuntariamente, cada cierto tiempo sus ojos se desviaban en dirección a la mansión, instante que su enemigo aprovechaba para pasar de la defensiva al contraataque. En más de una ocasión, sus distracciones por poco le cuestan la vida a la protectora de Maximiliano.

"No. No puedo seguir así por más tiempo. Mi señor… Si no consigo volver pronto, mi señor… ¡espera un segundo!"

Y en ese momento, Karen por fin comprendió de qué trataba esto:

"El objetivo de esta enana no era el de acabar conmigo, sino hacerme perder el tiempo" pensó. En efecto, era por eso que desde hace un tiempo Ie sólo se dedicaba a defenderse, siempre en espera a que fuera ella la que diese el primer paso. Si sus intenciones hubiesen sido matarle, el combate quizás ya se habría resuelto desde hace mucho… pero esa enana infeliz, por lo visto, no quería correr ningún riesgo; no fuese que quien quedase de pie al final de la contienda no fuera ella sino la asesina de los Benedetti. Por eso había estado haciendo todo lo posible por prolongar la pelea.

"Y no solamente eso: ¡esa maldita además me ha estado alejando poco a poco de la mansión! Soy una estúpida… ¡caí completamente en su trampa! Tengo que poner fin a esto de una vez por todas."

Karen paró sus ataques. Sin bajar la guardia, permaneció inerte, a un par de metros de distancia de su rival. Tras uno o dos segundos de guardia, la guardaespaldas bajó los brazos, relajó el cuerpo, echó un profundo respiro y cerró sus ojos.

Ie le observaba con recelo. No se atrevía a atacarla, ¿para qué? Sabía muy bien que _Sanguigna, _ante el más leve movimiento de una mota de polvo, reaccionaría de inmediato; sería en vano. Más provechoso era invertir ese tiempo en analizar más a fondo al rival, planear una estratagema y, sobretodo y más importante, descansar, recuperar un poco de sus energías antes de retomar la batalla.

Sin embargo, algo por demás extraño estaba ocurriendo: de caóticas y hostiles, las emanaciones de _chi _de su oponente pasaban a tornarse, sin disminuir su intensidad, templadas y aquietadas hasta el punto de sincronizarse con el flujo de energía del entorno. Aquello no era sino signo de que la asesina estaba poniendo sus pensamientos en blanco.

Karen, entre tanto, escudriñaba dentro de sus memorias, en búsqueda de aquella sensación perdida que tanto había deseado olvidar y que creía ya olvidada. Nunca se imaginó que algún día se vería en la necesidad de revivir los funestos acontecimientos de esa primera y única ocasión en que se enfrentó mano a mano con _él_: la única persona —hasta la noche de hoy— capaz de plantarle cara en un combate sin la intervención ni la ayuda de nadie; del sentimiento que ese día nació en lo más profundo de su ser y que la marcó para el resto de sus días; de las consecuencias que se vinieron después, luego de que por fin había comprendido el significado que hay tras las palabras que aquel aborrecible ser alguna vez le dijo, y que despertaron, de manera definitiva, al asesino que había en ella...

_"El odio, el rencor, la ira, el resentimiento, son emociones que nacen del dolor…"_

La nítida imagen de lo que quizás ahora no debería ser más que un recuerdo distante, intoxicó todos sus sentidos. El intenso color de la sangre, cuyas manchas que había sobre toda su ropa, sus piernas, sus brazos y su rostro entero se confundían con su melena, la cual por azares del destino posee el mismo color exacto; su enervante aroma, que es el mismo aroma que antecede a los actos más atroces de violencia y muerte; su viscosa textura deslizándose entre sus dedos; su sabor metálico, que se filtraba lentamente entre sus labios y que nunca antes había probado ni por error; y ese sonido contaste del goteo de esa sangre ajena que caía al enorme charco carmesí que la rodeaba, mientras ella yacía de rodillas junto al cuerpo sin vida de _él_…

_¡Ya lo tengo!_

Abrió sus ojos verdes, desbordantes ahora de un singular brillo. Aquella sensación casi olvidada la había vuelto a invadir hasta colmarle la última fibra de su cuerpo, con la misma intensidad de aquella primera vez. Todas las preocupaciones, las incertidumbres, las distracciones que habían estado entorpeciendo su potencial, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. En su mente ya no había ayer ni mañana, ni contrariedades ni consecuencias, ni deberes ni responsabilidades. El mundo entero había dejado de existir en su interior. Sólo quedaban el aquí y el ahora; y su espíritu guerrero, el cual rellenó todo ese vacío con un único y visceral propósito: matar.

Y se dejó ir a toda potencia contra el enemigo.

De nada le sirvió a Ie saber con anticipación que Sanguigna le iba a conectar un puntapié a la cara, pues la velocidad de su atacante fue tal que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para evadirlo. Apenas y alcanzó a protegerse con sus dagas —y ni siquiera de la forma en que hubiese querido.

Por si fuera poco, La potencia del ataque fue tanta que Ie salió volando por los aires. Fue como si Karen hubiese pateado un balón de soccer. La pequeña asesina aterrizó de pie a unos cientos de metros del lugar, con sus brazos adoloridos y un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo del extremo de sus labios.

—Parece que ya no podré seguir alargando esto por más tiempo. —Tiró las dagas, ahora abolladas e inútiles, y se apresuró a empuñar su lanza Guan dao.

Karen no se hizo esperar y emergió de la negrura de la noche con un fuerte salto, lista para conectarle una patada igual de fuerte a su enemigo. Ie no se quedó atrás: brincó igual de alto y contraatacó con la punta de su lanza. Un metálico ruido resonó al momento del choque.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Llegaremos en menos de un minuto —informó el guardaespaldas que iba al volante. Hana dejó escapar un gesto de satisfacción—. Madame, por favor, prepárese.

Raku se apresuró a bajar el cristal de la ventanilla. Al asomarse, distinguió a lo lejos la edificación con forma de castillo que se erigía de pie a las montañas.

"¡Chitoge!"

Pero algo no andaba bien. En las faldas de la mansión, una fila de vehículos, que eran demasiados como para pensar que se trataban del equipo de Tsugimi, se encontraban bloqueando la entrada y los alrededores, y el ruido de disparos feroces no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Raku boquiabierto e histérico, con la piel más pálida que de costumbre.

—¿Ellos no son los hombres que envió Claude?

—¡No! Es imposible. Son muchos vehículos, y ese no era el plan. ¡Esto no está bien!

Hana frunció la mirada—. Parece ser que no fuimos los únicos a los que se les ocurrió la idea de venir a hacerle una visita a ese muchachito insolente.

—¡Pero Hana-san! ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y por qué están atacando el lugar?

—No me importa quienes sean, pero si mi hija se encuentra en esa mansión y ellos la están atacando —rompió el cigarrillo con los dedos—… No hay remedio, nos tendremos que hacer paso entre ellos. ¡Steve!

—¡Sí, señora! —respondió el chofer de la limusina. Hana pasó a darle instrucciones de comunicar a los demás vehículos, de ordenarles que estuviesen listos para atacar en cuanto entraran a la zona de conflicto.

Vaya, Vaya —Tre se relamió los labios y sonrió sádicamente. La visión de lo que se aproximaba por la carretera de enfrente, lejos de preocuparlo, lo excitó aún más—, parece que tenemos más invitados que no se pudieron esperar a la recepción de mañana. ¡Vengan, hijos de puta! Aún tengo suficiente para todos ustedes.

"Maldita sea. Chitoge, ¡resiste!" Raku se volvió a asomar, ahora más ansioso y preocupado que nunca. Si algo terrible estaba ocurriendo, con mayor razón era menester rescatar a Chitoge lo más pronto posible. "Paula y Tsugumi deben estar adentro junto al resto. ¿Estarán bien? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar ahora?"

Sea lo que fuese que el destino le aguardase, Raku Ichijou sabía que ésta quizás iba a ser la noche más larga y complicada de su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:  
** Y bien, queridos lectores, ya sé que me volvi a tardar, y pido disculpas como ya es costumbre. Tuve algunas cuantas sorpresillas en mi vida que tuve que manejar. Lo bueno es que con este capi ya solo faltan tres capítulos más antes del gran final! Sólo espero poder terminarlo antes de que finalice este año.

También quisiera informarles que ya tengo otro poryecto de fanfiction de Nisekoi en mente, pero aún no sé si deba presentarlo ya o esperarme a terminar 'En mi mundo' Ustedes, ¿Qué opinan? No puedo darles todos los detalles pero de momento les diré que la historia se va a titular "Nisekoi Z" y va a ser una especie de _What if._

De nuevo, agradesco a todos quien han seguido la historia en espera de su final y les prometo que voy a completarla sin importar qué. Hasta la próxima.


	34. Capítulo 30

La fría luz de un monitor alumbraba el muro de una oscura y casi en su totalidad vacía habitación. Desde las bocinas de unos auriculares abandonados en el suelo al lado de un teclado inalámbrico y un mouse, se alcanzaba a oír el difuso ruido de tiroteos, gritos bélicos y una que otra explosión.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando pasar una cálida luz al interior del despacho. Justo en medio de esa luz se erigía la sombra de un hombre en bata de baño que llevaba en mano una humeante taza. El susodicho entró a la habitación y pasó a sentarse en el suelo, frente al enorme monitor, con una remarcable pereza y pesadez.

—Veamos, veamos…

El sujeto, quien no era otro que Oblivion, le dio un pronunciado trago a su café atiborrado de azúcar y sustituto de crema, y se reacomodó sus gafas con la yema del dedo. Su pelo, por alguna razón, estaba húmedo y lucía más despeinado de lo habitual. El hacker se dedicaba a observar con cierto aire de tedio a una zona del monitor primero, después a otra y luego a otra más, en lo que balbucía:

—La situación parece que no ha cambiado mucho. Hasta ahora, ninguno del equipo ha logrado llegar a la quinta planta y eso que ya tenemos más de media hora de retraso con lo acordado en el plan; hemos perdido contacto con al menos la tercera parte de nuestros efectivos; hay un grupo de locos atacando la mansión desde afuera y amenazan con entrar en cualquier momento, ya ni mencionemos lo difícil que va a ser sortearlos a la hora de escapar si alguien no se ha hecho cargo de ellos; _Sanguigna, _por otro lado, todavía se encuentra ocupada en lo suyo, pero no hay que confiarnos, esto podría cambiar de un momento a otro; y por último, está esa niña loca con cosplay de Kobato Hasegawa suelta. ¡Ah! Y aún sin señales de mi adorada musa loli todavía. Qué puto fastidio… —El enajenado echó un resoplido y se rascó la cabeza, luego alzó su taza y bebió prolongadamente hasta que sus fatigados ojos se percataron de algo más allá de la cuarta pared. Frunció el entrecejo y pasó a decir—: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Hasta un genio como yo necesita tomarse un descanso entre tanto estrés, ¿saben?

Y continuó bebiendo su café sin prestarle mucha importancia a las violentas escenas que le eran transmitidas a la pantalla de su ordenador, tanto por las cámaras de los infiltrados como de las de los francotiradores, y los gritos y reclamos de ambos.

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXX

—Vaya, vaya…

La munición de la Minigun se había agotado. Las puntas de los cuatro cañones del arma humeaban y chirreaban debido al sobrecalentamiento. El musculoso siciliano le echó un vistazo rápido al panorama: Los coches de los enemigos quedaron completamente estropeados, con sus cristales rotos y los chasises hundidos y perforados por las balas. A lo largo de todo el suelo, unos enormes hoyos —tan profundos que hasta él, desde lo alto, podía apreciarlos— adornaban de cabo a rabo el escenario, asemejándolo a una zona de desastre. Era en el camino de asfalto donde mejor se apreciaban estos agujeros, producto de los impactos múltiples de grueso calibre. En las áreas de los jardines, el verde del césped había desaparecido a causa de toda la tierra levantada por los balazos, y los arbustos y árboles, acribillados de arriba a abajo, se caían lentamente a jirones. Los cuerpos de los intrusos que no alcanzaron a refugiarse… quizás sea mejor no tener que describir el estado en el que se encontraban.

De tres a cinco segundos les tomó a los mafiosos darse cuenta que la balacera por fin había cesado. No se lo pensaron dos veces: en cuanto se asomaron, todos ellos apuntaron hacia aquel balcón del cuarto piso.

—Tsk… —El hombre arrojó el cañón de la minigun y se apresuró a refugiarse en el marco del ventanal. Los atacantes no paraban de dispararle. Los muros, sin embargo, eran tan resistentes que las balas no les hacían ni la más pequeña resquebrajadura—. Estos bastardos resultaron ser más resistentes que las mismísimas cucarachas.

Los _soldati_ de los Benedetti dejaron a un lado su ensimismamiento y reanudaron su ataque a los intrusos. Hasta hace poco, eran ellos quienes iban perdiendo —y de manera miserable— a causa de lo ampliamente superados que eran en número. La intervención milagrosa de aquel misterioso colega les había supuesto un oportuno respiro; ahora estaba en sus manos aprovechar esta voltereta de tuerca para acabar de una buena vez con ellos. Algunos invasores se giraron a atacarles mientras el resto siguió enfocándose en el maniático del balcón: unos no parando de disparar al interior de la ventana, pues no querían darle ni tiempo de asomar las narices al infeliz; otros, más prudentes, esperaban pacientes a que reapareciera. Fue durante estos acontecimientos que las limusinas conducidas por los hombres de Hana y los sicarios del Beehive aparcaron a las afueras de la residencia.

—Escúchenme con atención —sentenció Hana a sus hombres al momento de bajar del vehículo—, tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar a lugar pero sin permitir que estos bastardos lo hagan también. ¿Alguna idea?

—Si acabamos primero con los atacantes —acotó uno de sus asistentes—, nos aseguraríamos de que nunca entrasen a la mansión, pero entonces los Benedetti nos cerrarían el paso y perderíamos mucho tiempo. Si, por el contrario, acabamos primero con los Benedetti que custodian la entrada a la mansión y nos apresuramos en entrar, entraríamos más rápido pero a expensas de que los invasores lo hagan también.

—A la mierda —Hana cerró los ojos, se llevó un cigarrillo nuevo a la boca y le prendió fuego—, entonces nos los cargaremos a todos al mismo tiempo y lo más rápido que se pueda.

—¡H-Hana san! —Raku se estremeció—. No deberíamos hacer eso… es decir, ¡no tenemos por qué ser tan…!

—Cierra la boca, muchacho —tomó al joven por el cuello de su playera y lo arrastró con ella—. Camina.

"No me importa quienes sean estos bastardos —pensaba la empresaria—, no dejaré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a Chitoge."

Tanto los guardaespaldas de Hana como los sicarios del Beehive blandieron sus armas y dispararon a los mafiosos que tenían más cerca, ganándose al instante su atención. "Mierda" alcanzó a decir uno de ellos antes de caer abatido. De las cuatro familias presentes, una tuvo que dejar a un lado su ataque a los Benedetti para defenderse de los recién llegados.

—¿De dónde han salidos esos hijos de puta…?

El resto estaban tan concentrados en el tiroteo que todavía ni los advertían. Sólo los Benedetti, quienes resguardaban la mansión desde las ventanas contiguas a la entrada, los habían visto llegar. Al principio temieron que fueran más enemigos; sin embargo, al ver que se habían decantado por atacar a los intrusos y que su pinta era de americanos en su gran mayoría, dedujeron que se trataban de sus nuevos aliados: los Beehive, quienes habían venido a ayudarles. Esto subió su moral a un punto álgido. Decididos a terminar de una buena vez el trabajo, intensificaron sus disparos. A los invasores no les quedó otro remedio que dejar a un lado al balcón de la cuarta planta y protegerse de ellos.

Pero unos segundos después, de unas seis a ocho granadas de mano fueron arrojadas desde el interior de aquel balcón del cuarto piso. Los Benedetti, al verlas rebotar en el suelo, se resguardaron en los muros. Las explosiones agrietaron los cristales blindados de las ventanas y sacudieron las furgonetas enemigas hasta casi volcarlas. Los brazos de algunos sicarios fueron alcanzados y heridos por la metralla, los tímpanos de algunos reventaron. Incluso los hombres de Hana no tuvieron otra alternativa que correr a refugiarse en sus propios vehículos. Por poco y la onda expansiva les daba de lleno.

—¿PERO QUIÉN HIZO ESO? —Gritó Raku Ichijou, entrado en un estado de pavor. Tenía la mano de Hana agarrándolo con fuerza del cuello de su playera, y el rostro tan cercano al suelo que por poco y lo besaba.

Hana le había salvado la vida al arrastrarlo —de manera no muy agraciada— junto con ella a refugiarse detrás de uno de los coches.

—Muy bien, cucarachas —se oyó exclamar desde lo alto una gruesa voz. Del mismo balcón del cuarto piso reaparecía la silueta del fornido hombre siciliano empuñando ahora dos nuevas armas—: ¿Están listas para el segundo asalto?

Ahora llevaba consigo un par de AK-47, una en cada brazo. Su maestría con las armas resultó ser tal que se puso a disparar con ambos fusiles al mismo tiempo. Su destreza era casi perfecta, bien podía estar disparando en el extremo derecho y apuntando en el izquierdo, sin sacrificar precisión ni en un objetivo ni en el otro. Arremetió sin miramientos a todas las familias intrusas, incluyendo a los recién llegados hombres de Hana.

—¡Vamos, qué esperan! ¡Defiéndanse, insectos! —reía a carcajadas—. La fiesta apenas está empezando, vamos a divertirnos toda la noche…

_Familia Benedetti.__  
__Sicario de elite, capodecina y administrador en jefe de la subdivisión de tráfico y abastecimiento de arsenal. Anteriormente, agente y gestor de territorios bajo las órdenes directas del Sottocapo.__  
__Nombre clave: Numerale Tre.__  
__Especialidad: Contrabando, fabricación y modificación de armamento._

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nadie? ¿Acaso necesitan más motivación o qué?

Y sin dejar de disparar con el brazo derecho, bajó el fusil que cargaba en el izquierdo, se apresuró a sacar de su chaleco unas tres granadas de fragmentación, les quitó el seguro a cada una con los dientes, y las arrojó. Las detonaciones hicieron estremecer todo el patio frontal. Al maniático no parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto herir en el proceso a sus compañeros.

—Olviden lo que dije —Hana le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres y éste se acercó para entregarle un par de _mini uzi_—, primero nos vamos a tener que despachar a ese bobalicón.

Antes de levantarse, la empresaria contempló los subfusiles. Por un segundo, una sonrisilla pícara se dibujó en sus bellos labios. "Vaya, creo que no había vuelto a usar uno de estos desde mi luna de miel. Qué recuerdos…"

Hana, sus guardaespaldas y los sicarios del Beehive se enfrascaron de lleno en el tiroteo, alternando entre el demente del balcón y los rivales de de los Benedetti. Los defensores de la entrada ya no sabían si tomar como sus aliados o no a los recién llegados. Pero pronto todo esto cambiaría con la llegada de más refuerzos: compañeros suyos provenientes del interior de la mansión, los cuales, por alguna extraña razón, tenían una actitud fuera de lo común, agresiva. Gruñían en lugar de hablar y no dejaban la impresión de racionar sus acciones. Éstos de inmediato se dispusieron a arremeter contra todo lo que se movía afuera de de los muros; dispararon sin piedad ora a los norteamericanos y asiáticos, ora a los sicilianos, y los primeros dos no dudaron en regresarles el gesto; tornándose el conflicto de este modo en una guerra entre tres facciones por la supervivencia.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Comenzaba a faltarle el aliento. A la joven sicario le quemaba el aire con cada entrecortado respiro que daba. Aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir corriendo, pero sus pasos se habían vuelto lentos y torpes en comparación al inicio de la contienda, y dicha condición iba de mal en peor a un ritmo desacelerado. Por ello, conservar la distancia necesaria para permanecer a salvo de su perseguidor le suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano. En su frente, pegajosa y abochornada, los ríos de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y de vez en cuando atinaban a meterse en uno de sus ojos, obligándola a cerrarlo por unos instantes. Más por orgullo que por una razón lógica, se negaba a jadear frente a su oponente, no quería darle esa satisfacción; por ello mantenía en todo momento los dientes bien apretados. Ya se había gastado más de la mitad de su munición y casi la totalidad de sus explosivos y armamento. Y todo, al parecer, en vano.

Su oponente, en cambio, lucía una sonrisa fresca, radiante. Se veía tan relajada, como si desde hace un buen de tiempo hubiera dejado de tomarse en serio la pelea. Anteriormente furiosa y explosiva, ahora alegre e insolente, daba la impresión de estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo, como si de un simple juego se tratase todo. No había ni gota de sudor que empapase su lozana piel, ni mancha de mugre que ensuciase su negro y sedoso pelo. Incluso su amada muñeca, pese a llevar su vestido hecho harapos, transmitía esa misma sensación de inmutabilidad, de reluciente frescura, en su pálido rostro de porcelana.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo la mocosa ésa con un tonecillo alegre y medio satírico—. ¿A dónde se fueron todas tus energías? Te lo dije, _te-lo-di-je…_, te dije que no eras rival para Elisabetta. ¿Ya viste que no era mentira, señorita _Zanna Bianca_? ¿Sabes? me hubiera gustado mucho que jugaras más tiempo con Elisabetta, pero ya es hora de terminar con esto. Todavía hay muchos invasores a lo que Elisabetta y yo debemos darles su merecido, así que dime si ya estás lista para confesarnos quién los mandó a atacarnos. Anda, dinos todo lo que sabes.

(Ya no hay tiempo para interrogarla. Debemos detener cuanto antes a los otros intrusos.)

—¡Cállate! —Paula disparó con su revolver. Bambinna rechazó como si nada la bala valiéndose de la manita de Elisabetta. La albina repitió el proceso otras tres veces y el resultado fue el mismo.

—¿Ya se te acabaron los misiles y granadas?

—¡Te dije que cerraras la boca!

Metió la mano en su abrigo, pero al momento de sacar otra arma, la niña y su muñeca infernal ya se habían posicionado a unos escasos centímetros frente a ella. Una sacudida de la manita de Elisabetta bastó para cortar por la mitad el cañón del subfusil. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Bambinna agarró a su muñeca por la nuca y con ésta le conectó un cabezazo en la boca del estómago a Paula. Fue un impacto mucho más potente que el de la primera ocasión. La cabeza de la muñeca se sintió tan dura y pesada como una bala de cañón. La albina salió volando y se estrelló en una de las esquinas del salón. Ya no tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Aún de rodillas, Paula puso todo de sí para alzar la cabeza. Y al hacerlo, tuvo lo que seguramente fue una de la peores y más escalofriantes visiones de toda su vida:

Debido al color de su indumentaria y de su cabello, tan negros como la penumbra de una noche sin luna, la silueta de la mocosa se difuminaba hasta perderse en la oscuridad del destartalado recinto. Esto daba como resultado la ilusión de que su muñeca flotaba sola en el aire, cual objeto maldito y con vida propia, y se dirigía lentamente hacia ella. Y, además, aquella mirada vacía y sin emociones…, esos ojos negros, brillantes; la expresión fría y atroz en las facciones de esa muñeca de melena rubia y risada; Paula no le había prestado la suficiente atención hasta ese momento, pero esa muñeca, si se le observaba bien, transmitía la sensación de poseer vida propia, de tener plena consciencia. Y, ahora mismo, parecía que le miraba, cruel, indolente, decidida a asestarle el último golpe. Como una muñeca maldita sacada de las más perturbadoras pesadillas de un psicótico, una muñeca maldita que se burlaba de ella y le veía con altivez y desprecio, una muñeca maldita a la que no podía vencer…

Paula arrojó, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, una granada al piso. Una cortina de gas se esparció violentamente hasta envolver a su contrincante. Bambinna se tapó el rostro, los ojos le ardían. "¡Gas lacrimógeno!" dedujo y de inmediato se echó a correr lejos de la zona.

(A tu izquierda.)

Bambinna bloqueó con su muñeca cuatro balas disparadas desde su costado izquierdo. Paula quedó estupefacta. ¿Cómo fue que ella había podido anticipar la dirección de los disparos si sus ojos estaban cegados por el gas lacrimógeno?

—Vaya, así que todavía te quedaban algo de fuerzas —exclamó Bambinna—. Señorita _Zanna Bianca_, eres sorprendente. Pero lamento decirte que esos trucos no funcionan en Elisabetta. Ahora, sé una buena chica y déjate dar el tiro de gracia. Elisabetta y yo aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, y no queremos dormirnos muy tarde porque mañana tenemos que asistir a una boda.

Paula gruñó entre dientes.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —gritó a voz medio cortada—. Es imposible… ¡es imposible que una sicario de mi categoría se deje derrotar por una niñata chiflada como tú! ¿Me oíste?

—Ni… ¿Niñata…?

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sonrisa en el rostro de la jovencita se borró, siendo sustituida por una mirada desencajada, unos labios retorcidos y un tic de contención de ira bastante caricaturesco.

—Acaso tú… Acaso tú… —Hasta su voz se había tornado más grave—, ¿acaso tú me dijiste…?

Su cara se fue volviendo más y más roja, hasta alcanzar el punto máximo. Como si toda la sangre del cuerpo se le hubiese subido a la cabeza y se le fuera a salir por las orejas.

—Yo… no… soy… ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑAAAAAAA! —Estalló en un alarido que hizo estremecer al salón entero. Paula se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos—. ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡YA TENGO VEINTICINCO AÑOS! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE SOY UNA NIÑAAAAA?

Golpeó múltiples veces el suelo con el puño de Elisabetta. Las lozas bajo el alfombrado se desprendían y botaban del piso, convirtiéndolo poco a poco en un terreno irregular y escabroso. Paula se tuvo que mover a un lado para evitar que una de las fisuras más violentas le diera de lleno.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Y tú… y tú… —Pero la joven no parecía hacerle caso y le siguió dando azotes al piso hasta casi dejarlo hecho polvo—… que encima seas tú la que se atreva a llamarme así… ¿Es qué acaso no te miras en los espejos? No debes pasar ni de los quince años y aún así… y aún así… ¡AÚN ASÍ TE ATREVISTE A DECIRME A MÍ QUE SOY UNA NIÑA! ¡Tú, maldita mocosa nalgas meadas, te voy a hacer picadillo!

Se arrojó contra Paula. Gracias al tremendo aspaviento, la albina tuvo una subida de adrenalina que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para evadirlo. El puñetazo de Elisabetta impactó en el cristal de una de las ventanas, haciéndolo añicos. Eran los mismos cristales blindados que ni la explosión del lanzacohetes había podido cuartear, y que ahora parecían ser igual de frágiles que esferas navideñas. "Si me hubiera dado…" pensó Paula con un nudo en la tráquea.

Pero Bambinna no se detuvo ahí: arremetió de nueva cuenta, una y otra y otra vez, sin darle a Paula tiempo de hacer otra cosa que correr por su vida. Cada golpe fallido terminaba recibiéndolo el suelo. Los temblores provocados con cada golpe comenzaban a ser sentidos en los otros pisos. De seguir así, todo el piso del salón colapsaría y ella y Paula caerían en picada a la tercera planta. Pero nada de eso parecía importarle a la joven siciliana.

(Tranquilízate. Para ya. Por favor, detente.)

Si Paula esquivaba los golpes se debía sólo a que estos eran demasiado desorganizados y, por ende, fáciles de predecir. La enloquecida muchacha prácticamente lanzaba sus ataques a lo loco, sin fijarse a dónde. Sin embargo, la situación duraría así por siempre: en algún momento, las piernas de Paula fallarían debido a la fatiga, haciendo que cayese al suelo; o sus fuerzas descenderían a un punto en que ya no podría moverse lo bastante rápido, por lo que sería alcanzada por esas manitas de porcelana que rompen y cortan todo lo que tocan.

—¡Muérete! ¡Muérete, maldita mocosa! —gritaba Bambinna sin parar, haciendo caso omiso de la templada voz en su cabeza suplicándole que se detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

(¡Escúchame! ¡Es peligroso que sigas así! ¡Para de una vez!)

El talón de Paula se impactó con una de las baldosas botadas, haciéndole perder el equilibro. No se precipitó al suelo, pero ya no iba a poder reaccionar a tiempo. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás mientras observaba cómo la maniática de la muñeca corría a asestarle el golpe de gracia.

—¡Muérete de una vez…! —bufó la furibunda Bambinna.

Paula cerró los ojos y echó una maldición mental. Todo había acabado, ya no podía hacer nada.

(¡Cuidado!)

Y entonces, la punta del pie de Bambinna tropezó con la misma baldosa que Paula. La joven perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló con su contrincante. Ambas jóvenes rodaron por el suelo.

Paula abrió los ojos. Aún estaba viva pero ya no podía ni moverse. Le dolía mucho la espalda a causa de unos trozos de baldosa desprendida y escombro que se le habían encajado al momento de caer. Le calaban tanto que con el más leve respingo bastaba para que se agudizara más el dolor. Lo primero que vio fue a Bambinna tirada bocabajo, a un metro o quizás dos de distancia de ella.

—¿Elisabetta? —exclamó la italiana apenas alzó la cabeza. Se escuchaba desesperada y muy, muy nerviosa—. ¿En dónde está Elisabetta? ¡Elisabetta! —Se puso a gatear en círculos, removiendo uno que otro escombro, sin parar de gritar—: ¡Elisabetta! ¿En dónde estás, Elisabetta? ¡Elisabetta! ¡Elisabetta! ¿En dónde estás, Elisabetta? ¡Elisabetta!

Sus ojos, vidriosos, delataban que estaba a una nada de caer en llanto.

"¿Qué demonios le ocurre a esa tipa?" Pensó Paula mientras la veía.

De pronto, la mirada de la chiquilla se clavó en ella. Se puso en pie y corrió desaforada hacia donde yacía derrotada. Paula se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos. "Se acabó" masculló en su mente al momento de sentir las manos de su enemigo agarrando sus muñecas.

Pero algo no andaba bien. La supuesta niña jalaba y le estrujaba de los brazos, como si tratara de levantarla, pero sin éxito. Con esa fuerza bruta que había demostrado poseer, era para que los huesos de Paula ya estuviesen rotos, o hubiese sido lanzada al otro extremo del salón y terminara embarrada en el muro, o ambas cosas.

—¡Bájate! La estás aplastando —le suplicó con la voz de una niñita asustada—. ¡Bájate de Elisabetta!

—¿Que-é?

Paula miró hacia su costado. Un bracito de muñeca sobresalía debajo de su espalda. Lo que creía que eran trozos de baldosas picándole la espalda, resultó ser, en realidad, Elisabetta. Seguramente se le había resbalado de las manos a Bambinna en el momento que chocaron entre sí, y Paula terminó encima por casualidad.

—¡Dámela! —Bambinna se hartó de jalarle de los brazos y comenzó a darle de manotazos en los hombros. Luego intento jalarla de su abrigo y por último volvió a tirarle más golpecitos—. Que me la des. ¡Dámela!

¿A dónde se había ido toda esa fuerza que hacía ver incluso a Black Tiger como a una colegiala común y corriente? ¿En dónde quedó esa chica que se dedicaba a levantar y arrojar muebles pesados, destrozar a pisotones el suelo de una mansión a prueba de explosivos, desviar balas como si fueran pelotas de ping pon y rebanar objetos metálicos como si estuviesen hechos de mantequilla? La fuerza de sus zarandeos ahora era poco menos que un chiste.

"Igual a la de un niño —concluyó Paula, a quien aún le costaba creerlo—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí…? ¡Un segundo!"

Se quitó de encima a la mocosa de un empujón. Bambinna cayó de sentón, manoteó y continuó gritándole que le diera a Elisabetta. Paula se puso en pie y tomó a la muñeca. Era más grande de lo que se veía a simple vista, de ochenta a noventa centímetros de la cabeza a los pies, y mucho más pesada de lo que cualquiera se habría imaginado: treinta kilos o más. "¿De qué estará hecha?"

—¡Dame a Elisabetta! ¡Es mía! ¡Dámela!

Bambinna intentó agarrarla pero Paula no se lo permitió. La mantuvo lejos sosteniéndola su cabeza con una mano.

—Por favor, dame a Elisabetta. No es tuya. Dámela. —La jovencita estiraba sus brazos. Se escuchaba cada vez más angustiada—. Te digo que me la des. ¡No es justo!

—Tiene que ser una broma —susurró la albina.

A continuación, volvió a empujar a Bambinna al suelo, se echó a correr en dirección a la ventana rota…

—¡Tiene que ser una jodida y puta broma! —y arrojó a la muñeca.

—¡No! —Bambinna corrió a evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Elisabetta cayó desde la cuarta planta de la mansión a los jardines del patio posterior, estrellándose junto a una fuente de querubín de mármol que había en el centro—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Elisabetta!

La jovencita cayó de rodillas, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color miel. Estalló en llanto cual niña inconsolable.

—Te odio —le repetía a Paula entre sollozos y sorbidos—, te odio. No te lo voy a perdonar jamás, ¿me oíste? ¡Elisabetta, voy por ti!

Se levantó e intentó correr hacia a la puerta. Pero Paula la sujetó del brazo.

—No irás a ninguna parte.

La sicario sacó su 9mm y apuntó directo a la sien de la odiosa niñata. Bambinna frunció los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La albina jaló del gatillo… nada. Ya no tenía munición. Paula chasqueó la lengua. Miró el rostro de su victima, bañado en lágrimas y gimoteando como una niñita. Exhaló un fastidiado suspiro. "Qué remedio."

La amordazó, la ató de piernas y brazos y después la arrojó al interior de una habitación contigua; una donde, pensó, nadie la iba poder hallar hasta haber finalizado la noche. Bambinna se quedó ahí sola, chillando, revolcándose en un rincón.

—Ahora sé una buena ni… o lo que quiera que seas, y quédate ahí. Y no vuelvas a molestar a nadie —advirtió Paula antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Si lo que dijo esa chiflada era cierto entonces no deben estar muy lejos de aquí."

Con esto en mente, se apresuró hacia el pasillo de donde había venido esa chica loca de la muñeca. Guiada por sus instintos y su sentido de la orientación, cruzó los corredores virando un par de veces. Entonces los vio: sus cuatro compañeros yaciendo inconscientes al final del pasillo. Se acercó a ellos y los examinó. No estaban muertos, ni siquiera heridos de gravedad, pero esa insoportable italiana se había asegurado bien de dejarlos fuera de combate por el resto de la noche. Ya no se despertarían sin importar lo que hiciese. Tomó toda su munición —junto a algunos subfusiles y pistolas como reemplazo a los que se habían roto— sus granadas y demás accesorios útiles. Quiso tomar uno de sus comunicadores pero estos estaban destruidos al igual que sus gafas de visión nocturna. "De seguro esto es obra de ella" pensó. Por fortuna, Crash había sido lo bastantemente precavido como para llevar un audífono de repuesto oculto entre sus cosas. Tomó el pequeño dispositivo y se lo introdujo en el oído. Después ocultó a sus compañeros en una pequeña bodega que era utilizada por la servidumbre para guardar el equipo de limpieza. Si todo salía bien, ahí deberían permanecer a salvo hasta la finalización de la operación.

Reanudó su trayecto en lo que procedía a encender el comunicador nuevo.

—¡Oye, pervertido!, ¿me escuchas?

"¡Paula! ¡Oh, mi dulce Paula, qué bueno que estás a salvo! Estaba tan preocupado por ti, mi dulce y única…"

—¡Déjate de idioteces! Ahora menos que nunca estoy de humor.

"Este… ok, ok, no te enfades —la voz de Oblivion ahora sonaba un poco sumisa y amedrentada—. Dime, ¿Cómo se encuentran Crash y los otros?"

—Están vivos, pero ya no podrán continuar. Descuida, pervertido, ya me hice cargo de ellos.

"Ya veo. Pero entonces ¿no me digas que tú también te topaste con la misma jovencita que los dejó así? ¿Lograste averiguar quién es?"

—¡Y qué me preguntas a mí de eso, bobo! Si yo iba a preguntarte a ti lo mismo.

"Bueno, bueno, ya. Dejemos eso para más tarde. Lo importante ahora es que estás de vuelta. Y justo a tiempo, primor. Paula, necesito que te dirijas lo más pronto que puedas al lugar que te voy a señalar a continuación."

—¿Qué dices?

"Ha surgido algo, por lo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. Date prisa, te daré los detalles sobre la marcha."

Paula paró en seco, luego se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr de regresó por donde había venido. Entre tanto, le fue contando los detalles de su experiencia a Oblivion.

"¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que te dijo?" El hacker sonaba asombrado y escéptico a la vez. 'Que sí' le respondió Paula. "Entonces no hay duda, tiene que ser ella. Quién habría imaginado que la legendaria _Numerale Quattro_ tendría esa apariencia. Esto lo comprueba, el resto de ellos deben encontrarse en la mansión. Tenemos que ir con cuidado."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Uno de sus teléfonos móviles, el único que llevaba colgado en su cinturón, comenzó a vibrar de una manera mucho más intensa de lo normal. Hana frunció las cejas, estaba segura de haberlo puesto junto con los demás en modo avión. De todas formas, ella no iba a detenerse a contestar una llamada en medio de una balacera. Y, si no fuese porque tenía las dos manos ocupadas con las Uzis, arrojaría el aparato a piso para que dejase de molestar.

_"Madame." _De repente, se escuchó una voz distorsionada desde el altavoz de ese celular, a todo volumen y en conjunto con los otros cinco teléfonos que llevaba en su bolso.

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" se preguntó una desconcertada Hana.

_"Madame, sé que quizás no es el mejor momento para atender una llamada telefónica, pero, por favor, conteste mi llamada. Soy vuestro aliado y quiero darles una mano."_

Raku, quien se encontraba a un lado de Hana, escuchó al igual que ella estas palabras y percibió, pese a lo trastocada que se oía, a quién debía pertenecer esa voz.

—No es posible. ¿Acaso será…?

Hana se refugió detrás del coche y contestó el celular.

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme quién eres tú y cómo es que hiciste esto.

_"Tranquilícese, Madame. Sé que hice muy mal en hackear todos sus teléfonos a la vez, pero no tenía alternativa. Ya sabe, el ruido de las balas es demasiado fuerte por lo que un solo altavoz no habría bastado para hacerme notar. No debe temerme, pues soy un trabajador leal de su señor esposo. Todos en la —llamémosla así— 'compañía' de su marido, me conocen por el sobrenombre de Oblivion..."_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**Quise subir este capítulo para la fecha de noche de brujas ya que hubo una escena en especial dedicada a esta celebreidad. Con esto se cierra un ciclo más y ahora estamos más cerca del último capítulo!... o eso me gustaría decir u,u la verdad es que me he explayado tanto que ahora que hago cuentas, al parecer tendré que ahrehar un capi más a los planeados para terminar la historia correctamente. Eso significa que la cuenta regresiva sigue siendo "3 capítulos antes del gran final u.u" En verdad lo siento mucho.

**Contestando al review de Chocolatte games: **Sí, lo sé, incluso yo me he dado cuenta que ultimamente Raku y Chitoge no han tenido el protagonismo que se merecen (lagrimas) pero no pude evitarlo. Mi error fue no haberme desarrollado más antes de esta parte del fic. Pero paciencia, ya falta poco para que se reencuentren y las escenas asen otra vez a ellos :D

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y apoyarla, ya sea agregandola a sus listas o comentando. No se olviden de voyar por sus tres personajes favoritos en la encuesta de popularidad. Seguiremos esforzandonos para terminar el fic.


	35. Capítulo 31

**Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

* * *

—Ya veo…

A Maximiliano Benedetti se le cerraron de la impresión los ojos. Tras uno o dos breves segundos de dubitación, terminó exhalando un recatado suspiró, luego se frotó la sien con la yema de los dedos y, por último, frunció delicadamente el entrecejo—. Así que se trataba de ellos —añadió—. Debí haberlo sospechado desde un inicio.

No le cupo ninguna duda: el buen juicio y la habilidad de Cinque para tomar decisiones acertadas en los momentos apremiantes, estaban a otro nivel. Cualquier otro en sus zapatos le hubiera dado prioridad a la pelea con los intrusos; ella, en cambio, tuvo la certeza de ir a comunicarle cuanto antes esta valiosísima información.

—Lo sabía. ¡Entonces usted sabe quiénes son esos malnacidos! —exclamó la epicúrea siciliana. Sus ansias por conocer la identidad y pretensiones del enemigo le corroían las entrañas, y eso se evidenciaba a través del brillo de sus ojos púrpuras—. Por favor, dígame, ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué nos están atacando? ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? Por favor, dígamelo.

—Tranquilízate —le contestó el hijo de Marzio, con gran propiedad y una inquebrantable calma—. No tengo tiempo para darte todos los detalles, así que confórmate con esto: ellos son un grupo de acérrimos rivales jurados a muerte del Beehive, y han venido hasta aquí con el único propósito de hacerle daño a mi amada Chitoge.

—¿En serio? —Cinque abrió mucho los ojos—. Pero… ¿está usted seguro?

—Por supuesto. La descripción que me acabas de proporcionar cuadra perfectamente con su perfil. Les conozco muy bien puesto que fue durante mi estadía en Japón que tuve la desdicha de conocerlos. El grupo en su mayoría está formado por sicarios desertores del Beehive y uno que otro sobreviviente resentido de organizaciones criminales que fueron destruidas por ellos. Ya desde mucho tiempo atrás, esos infelices han estado buscando la manera de secuestrar a mi amada para así extorsionar a su padre. Es por eso que no me sorprende en lo absoluto que esos bastardos incluso hayan tenido el descaro de seguirla hasta nuestro país. Pero eso no importa. Pase lo que pase, no voy a permitir que le pongan las manos encima a mi amada. Ahora que ya sé quienes son, puedo estar casi al cien por ciento seguro de que ellos no están confabulados con los atacantes de afuera, pero aún así debemos actuar con mucha prudencia. Fiorella… no, _Cinque,_ quiero que seas tú quien se encargue personalmente de encontrar y detener a esos malnacidos cuanto antes. No hay necesidad de tomar prisioneros ni de interrogarlos; al contrario, en cuanto los encuentres deberás matarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos, y deshacerte de sus cuerpos sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Pero, señor, ¿por qué usted quiere que…?

—Es bastante probable que parte de su plan consista en responsabilizarme a mí de sus actos, en manchar mi reputación ante los ojos del Beehive, especialmente de Adelt. Es por eso que no puedo darme el lujo de permitir que alguien más se llegue a enterar de lo que nos han hecho.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Piénsalo bien. Yo, en el momento en que pedí la mano de su hija, le prometí a Adelt con mi propia vida que la vida de su preciada hija siempre estaría segura a mi lado. ¿Qué pensaría él de mí si de pronto llegase a sus oídos que hubo un atentado en contra de la integridad de Chitoge ni bien apenas a un día de nuestra boda, y que, por si fuera poco, los perpetradores fueron capaces de violar nuestra seguridad? ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Cinque? Por ningún motivo puedo permitir que se dé a conocer ni la identidad ni mucho menos las intenciones de los invasores. Sonará un tanto descabellado, lo sé, pero tengo que reconocer que fue un tremendo golpe de suerte que al mismo tiempo, miembros de otras familias de Palermo nos hayan venido a _visitar_ esta misma noche. Vamos a usarlos a ellos como pantalla. Todo lo que tendremos que hacer será detener a los extranjeros, borrar cualquier rastro de su identidad y responsabilizar en su totalidad de este atentado a los bastardos de las familias traidoras. ¿Te ha quedado claro ahora, Cinque? Ve, busca y aduéñate de sus cadáveres, mata a cualesquiera que ya hayan sido tomados como prisioneros antes de que sean interrogados y revelen información de más, y deshazte de los que todavía quedan vivos antes de que alguien más los identifique. Para el amanecer, no debe quedar ni un solo gramo de sus cuerpos, sus ropas, sus armas ni ningún otro vestigio de su existencia. Es una orden.

Cinque sudó frio, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus puños involuntariamente temblaron de manera arrítmica. Por un levísimo instante, creyó haber visto, sobrepuesto en el rostro aún tierno y por madurar de aquel polluelo insolente, el rostro seco, curtido y experimentado de su señor Marzio; aquella misma expresión decidida, déspota, orgullosa y que parecía valorar a la vida ajena como quien valora a una mera herramienta o a una ficha más de su tablero de juegos. La imagen se esfumó en un parpadeo, y entonces vio que esa mirada que ella tanto respetó y admiró, ahora le pertenecía a los ojos brillantes y lozanos de aquel que era su único hijo.

—Sí…, mi señor —le susurró en queda respuesta.

Maximiliano se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta que se hallaba al otro extremo del salón.

—Ahora que ya sé cuáles son sus intenciones, iré a custodiar personalmente la habitación de mi amada Chitoge. Asegúrate también que aquellos que ya han interactuado con los intrusos no vayan a revelar ni una sola palabra a los demás. Mientras menos gente se entere de la identidad de estos bastardos, mejor será. Tienes mi permiso para silenciar a quienes consideres que sea necesario para asegurar el secreto. Haz bien tu trabajo, y te aseguro que serás adecuadamente recompensada por tu esfuerzo.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —gritó Cinque, un tanto vacilante.

Maximiliano detuvo su paso y se giró de vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cinque?

—No… no es nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me pondré en marcha.

—Te lo encargo.

Y el joven capo, sin más, se retiró.

Instantes más tarde, Cinque se marchó del salón a toda velocidad. Los sicarios que aguardaban por ella afuera del salón, se le unieron y corrieron juntos rumbo a las escaleras que llevan a la cuarta planta de la residencia.

Por su parte, Maximiliano Benedetti, una vez se supo solo, corrió a golpear uno de los muros del pasillo. Los enormes y viejos cuadros, cuyos rostros de gente seria y siniestra parecían mirarle, se estremecieron con cada uno de sus puñetazos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo te atreviste, Adelt! —bramó el joven, completamente poseído por la frustración y la ira —. ¡Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme justo ahora!

'Una mujer joven de nacionalidad japonesa de cabello negro y muy corto.' 'Una norteamericana de cabello blanco, aún más joven que la japonesa.' Ambas sicarios de gran nivel pese a su corta edad.

Era más que obvio.

Esas dos debían de ser las mismas dos sicarios del Beehive que conoció durante su estadía en Japón. Las mismas dos que se hacían pasar por simples estudiantes del colegio al que Chitoge asistía mientras fungían como sus guardaespaldas personales. Las mismas dos sicarios que lo encararon a él y a Karen el día que decidió ir al colegio de Chitoge a proponerle matrimonio.

Y el que esas dos sicarios formaran parte del grupo de invasores sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Adelt, bastardo… si alguien se llega a dar cuenta de que eres tú el que está detrás de todo esto, todo mi plan se vendrá abajo. Descubrirían que tú en realidad no estás de mi lado, y entonces todos esos imbéciles irán por mi cabeza sin el temor de enfrentarse a ti. No puedo permitir que nadie se entere de esto, no hasta haberme ganado por completo el respeto y obediencia absoluta de toda mi familia y de las demás familias de Sicilia."

—¡Maldición! ¡No te lo perdonaré, Adelt! ¡Vas a pagarme por esto!

Los azotes al muro continuaron hasta llenarle los nudillos de mini fracturas.

"Tranquilízate —pensó—. Mientras Chitoge esté conmigo, tengo a Adelt comiendo de la palma de mi mano. No tiene ningún sentido que él esté haciendo esto cuando él bien sabe que Chitoge no se lo perdonaría. Y qué tal si… ¿y que tal si esas dos en realidad están actuando por cuenta propia? Pero, y si fuera así ¿quién es entonces el verdadero orquestador de esto?"

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó para sí mismo—. ¡Eso no importa! Aún si fuera así, esas dos no dejan de ser miembros de la organización de Adelt. Aunque ellas mismas lo negasen, cualquiera que se precie de tener más de dos neuronas en su cabeza sospecharía que fue el Beehive quien que las envió en secreto. Pase lo que pase, debo mantener convencido a todo el mundo que el Beehive es mi aliado. El más mínimo rumor que ponga esto en duda podría incitarlos a revelarse contra mí.

Una vez pudo recobrar la compostura, reacomodó su corbata, alineó su saco y peinó los mechones alborotados de su pelo con los dedos.

"Karen, ya te tardaste. ¿Te ha pasado algo? Por favor, ven pronto. Ya no nos queda tiempo."

Y continuó su andar. La noche era aún larga; y lo que le deparaba el destino, demasiado incierto hasta para alguien de su calaña.

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XXXI

Hana se refugió detrás del coche y se apresuró a contestar el celular.

—Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme quién eres tú y cómo es que hiciste esto.

"_Tranquilícese, Madame _—respondió la insufrible voz—. _Ya sé que hice muy mal en hackear sus teléfonos, pero no tenía más alternativa. Ya sabe, el ruido de las balas es demasiado fuerte, por lo que un solo altavoz no habría sido suficiente para hacerme notar. No debe temerme, pues soy un trabajador leal de su señor esposo. Todos en la —llamémosla así— 'compañía' de su marido, me conocen bajo el sobrenombre de _Oblivion_. Y en estos momentos se podría decir que soy yo quien está a cargo de este pequeño encargo. A juzgar por su presencia en este lugar, y viendo a la pequeña rata de alcantarilla que le acompaña, deduzco que usted ya debe estar más o menos informada de la situación, ¿o me equivoco?"_

—¿Qué has dicho? —la empresaria se giró hacia Raku. Ella y el jovenzuelo se dijeron con la mirada todo lo que había que decirse.

Oblivion, sentado frente al monitor que le alumbraba con su parpadeante luz su rostro pálido, dejó escapar, luego de haberle dado un sorbito a su café, una maquiavélica sonrisa. Sujetó el micrófono de sus audífonos, acercándolo más a sus labios, y dijo:

"_Ahora no es momento para ponerse a chalar, así que voy a ser lo más breve posible. Si no es mucha molestia, Madame, me gustaría que ustedes y sus colaboradores me echen una mano en este asunto. Le prometo que si siguen mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, esta misma noche tendrá a su hija sana y salva descansando en su regazo. ¿Qué me dice?"_

—Déjate de estupideces y dime qué quieres.

"_Muy bien, Madame, preste atención. Antes que nada, lo primero que hay que hacer es deshacerse del remedo de _Allen O'neil, que es el que está siendo el más problemático en estos momentos. Hace unos pocos minutos eché a andar un plan para quitárnoslo de encima. Mientras llega el momento, necesito que sus hombres lo dejen en paz y se dediquen únicamente a acabar con los bastardos que bloquean la entrada a la mansión. Después…"

Raku observó embobado a Hana. "Acaso… ¿acaso ese era Oblivion? —pensó—. ¿de qué estará hablando con Hana-san? Tsugumi, Migisuke-san y Paula-chan, ¿en dónde se encuentran?"

Con lo caótico de la situación, no fue sino hasta ese instante que tuvo tiempo de sentir preocupación por sus amigos. El vehículo empotrado en la entrada de la mansión anunciaba que ellos habían logrado entrar como lo estipulaba los planes de Oblivion; pero si las cosas se habían puesto igual o más movidas que aquí afuera, si el interior estaba lleno de tipos como el loco del balcón… "No, por favor. Manténgase a salvo" suplicó Raku apretando los dientes y los ojos.

Hana guardo su móvil cerca de su pecho, de modo que pudiera retomarlo con facilidad, y ordenó enérgica a sus hombres que atacaran con todo a los mafiosos que bloqueaban la entrada a la residencia. Tanto sus guardaespaldas como los sicarios del Beehive obedecieron sin cuestionar y dispararon con todo su arsenal a los Benedetti. Tre, un poco confuso, hostigó con sus AK47 a los intrusos extranjeros, pero estos ya no le hicieron caso. Mejor tuvo que enfocarse en las familias restantes, quienes sí continuaron disparándole.

Mientras tanto, tres sujetos se abrían paso a toda velocidad a través de los laberínticos corredores de la mansión. Ninguno de ellos podía dar crédito a la noticia que Oblivion les acababa de dar hace apenas un par de minutos.

—Ya era hora de que por fin te aparecieras, jovencito estúpido —masculló Paula con una media sonrisa altanera.

"Aniki, ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras bien!" pensaba Migisuke, muy entusiasmado.

—Ichijou… —Pero la que corría con más frenesí, tanto así que pese a ser la más alejada del punto de reunión, sería la primera en llegar, era sin lugar a dudas Tsugumi—, ¡Raku Ichijou!

"_Gracias a sus esfuerzos, por fin terminé de reconstruir los planos de la cuarta planta de esta casona. Sigan mis instrucciones, necesito que vayan y se encarguen de un mequetrefe. ¿Para qué? Pues verán, acabamos de recibir una visita bastante interesante y quiero que ustedes vayan a recibirlo…"_

"Estás a salvo. Yo sabía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que estabas a salvo, Raku Ichijou."

Tres mafiosos le bloquearon el paso pero ella se los despachó en menos de un segundo y sin necesidad de gastar munición. Un salto, un par de patadas en un punto específico de sus cuerpos, y los hombres cayeron rendidos ante el descomunal poder de una de las sicarios más temibles y eficientes de todo el Beehive.

"Señorita Chitoge, Raku Ichijou. Sólo esperen un poco más. Yo me encargaré de todo."

Cuando llegó al último pasillo señalado, vio a sus dos compañeros en el otro extremo aproximándose. Una simple señal con el brazo bastó para ponerse de acuerdo entre los tres. Migisuke, Paula y Tsugumi se colocaron frente a la gran puerta de madera ornamentada, y tras un instante de preparación, la patearon al mismo tiempo.

Al fondo de la sala, en las afueras de uno de los balcones, se alzaba la silueta de su objetivo. El mafioso, corpulento y tan alto que no debía medir menos de un metro con noventa centímetros, se reía a carcajadas como un psicópata mientras disparaba hacía los jardines con sus dos fusiles de asalto; tan extasiado que al parecer ni se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Para estar más seguros, se acercaron con sigilo antes de dispararle. Debían, además, aguardar a la señal de Oblivion.

"_¡Ahora!"_

Pero como si aquel sujeto fuese poseedor de alguna clase de sexto sentido, justo en el momento oportuno y sin siquiera tener que voltear hacia atrás brinco hacia lo alto. Los disparos del trío salieron por el ventanal, dándole a la nada.

En el acto, decenas de ametralladoras automáticas se desplegaron en las paredes del salón. Éstas apuntaron hacia los invasores y comenzaron a dispararles una ráfaga de plomo. Paula, Migisuke y Tsugumi no tuvieron ni tiempo para protestar; se barrieron por el suelo en direcciones distintas a refugiarse en los muebles, con las miras de los dispositivos pisándoles los talones.

—Imbéciles —se jactó Tre mientras yacía afuera colgado de los muros y sostenía en su mano izquierda una especie de control remoto—. ¿En verdad creyeron que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia? ¿Por qué clase de imbécil me toman?

"_Madame, ¡Ahora!"_

Hana dio la señal a sus hombres. Ellos pasaron a disparar todos juntos al maniático del balcón. Éste, al estar ahora colgado de los muros por arriba del balcón, ya no iba a poder resguardarse en el interior como lo había estado haciendo. Estaba acorralado.

Tre chisteó con la lengua. Sabiendo que bajar de vuelta al balcón no sería una opción —era más que obvio que sus enemigos estaban esperando a que lo intentase para disparar a ese sitio con anticipo—, se apresuró a saltar hacia un costado. Las balas rebotaron cuales simples canicas por los muros blindados pero ninguna de ellas logró darle. Aterrizó con éxito en uno de los balcones de la tercera planta; sin embargo, había un problema: todas las ventanas de la residencia estaban blindadas y era prácticamente imposible abrirlas desde afuera. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues estuvo involucrado en la implementación de la seguridad de la mansión. Su única opción: brincar de balcón en balcón, de piso en piso, hasta llegar a tierra firme y correr a refugiarse. Arrojó las últimas dos granadas que le quedaban y saltó de vuelta, a uno de los balcones de la segunda planta, al más alejado posible de sus atacantes para así disminuirles sus posibilidades de acierto.

Mas los hombres de Hana y los sicarios de Adelt no eran tontos. Ellos ya habían comprendido las intenciones del mafioso y se organizaron para anticiparse a sus movimientos. Cuando Tre dio el último salto que lo llevaría al seguro suelo, cercano a una de las esquinas de la mansión, fue alcanzado por una bala, que perforó el chaleco antibalas e incrustó en su pulmón derecho. El mafioso cayó de cabeza dentro de unos arbustos.

Y su silueta ya no se volvió a ver durante el resto de la noche.

La figura de un hombre que hasta ese momento sólo se había dedicado a observar la batalla desde la parte más alta de una de las cuatro torres de la mansión, disparó el humo de su cigarrillo y arqueó una ceja.

—Qué interesante —dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban en las colinas—… Aquella bala no vino de ninguno de ellos, vino de más lejos.

—¡Oblivion! —gritó Tsugumi, de rodillas y junto a sus dos compañeros. El salón en el que se encontraban había quedado hecho ruinas, con trozos chamuscados de muebles y cuadros por todo el piso—. Ya destruimos todas las trampas. El lugar está asegurado.

—Perfecto. —el hacker le dio un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza recalentada. Entre masticadas, pasó a dar la última señal a Hana:

"_Madame, háganlo ahora."_

—Entendido. —Hana bajó el celular y se giró hacia a Raku—. Alex, tu turno.

—¿Alex? —Raku, al ver la expresión de Hana, tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¿Quién es Alex?

Y entonces, la respuesta a su interrogante vino a él. Un hombre de al menos dos metros de estatura y tan corpulento como un oso grizzli, se hizo visible a las espaladas del chico. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos que sólo mirarlo a los ojos haría orinar los pantalones a al más rudo, y muy cerca estuvo Raku de hacerlo. "¿De dónde salió este sujeto? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes."

El robusto hombre lo agarró por el cuello de la playera y lo levantó con una sola mano,. Luego comenzó a girar su brazo a gran velocidad, para que su lanzamiento tomase el mayor impulso. Raku entró en estado de pánico, con los ojos en forma de espirales y unas terribles nauseas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —chilló.

—Muchacho —le dijo Hana—, prepárate. Y pase lo que pase, no vayas a morir. ¿Entendido?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hana-san! ¡Para!

Y Alex lo arrojó hacia los cielos, contra los muros de la mansión.

—¡Nooooooooo!

Raku agitaba en el aire los brazos y piernas, sin parar de chillar como una chica. Los Benedetti y mafiosos rivales, al verlo, le dispararon. Decenas de balas de todos los calibres pasaron a escasos centímetros suyos.

Fue un vuelo que aunque duró apenas unos pocos segundos, a él le parecieron una eternidad de los mil infiernos. Vio su vida entera desfilar frente a sus ojos.

Pero pese a todo pronóstico, la bala humana consiguió dar en el blanco. Raku cayó sano y salvo adentro del balcón que aquel mafioso psicópata había dejado abierto y desprotegido.

El plan de Oblivion había dado resultado, ya sólo quedaba algo más por hacer:

Hana y sus colaboradores aprovecharon la pequeña distracción para acabar con los mafiosos que aún quedaban protegiendo la entrada a la mansión, y sin darles tiempo a las otras familias de aprovecharse de esto, corrieron a resguardarla ellos mismos.

—Ya lo saben, chicos —Hana escupió su cigarrillo consumido y, sin dejar de empuñar sus dos uzis, se llevó uno nuevo a la boca y le prendió fuego—, bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos permitir que alguien más entre a la mansión. No mientras ellos estén dentro.

—¡Sí, Madame! —gritaron gangsters y guardaespaldas al unísono.

Y el feroz tiroteo continuó. Ahora la contienda era entre los sicarios del Beehive, Hana y sus guardaespaldas contra los mafiosos de las cuatro familias sicilianas que quedaban en pie.

El apuesto hombre de cabello largo, que lo veía todo desde el balcón de la cima de la torre, sonrió con amargura.

—No hay remedio. Voy a tener que intervenir.

Raku cayó estrepitosamente en el centro de una habitación que apestaba a pólvora y hollín, bocabajo, encajándose algunos trozos de mueblaje destruido en el abdomen, pecho y antebrazos. Bastante dolor sintió, pero estuvo agradecido de sentirlo pues tal dolor era la prueba de que él aún estaba vivo. Reunió lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para intentar incorporarse.

Y al alzar la mirada, lo primero que vio fue una mano que se ofrecía gentilmente a ayudarle. Grata sorpresa se llevó al ver de quién era esa mano.

Tsugumi, con una sonrisa de labios cerrados y los ojos brillándole a tope, yacía de cuclillas y con el brazo extendido frente a él. Ella y Migisuke se acababan de quitar sus máscaras antigás para recibirlo apropiadamente. Paula también se encontraba presente, cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, intentando aparentar una indiferencia que era obvio no tenía.

—Bienvenido —le dijo Tsugumi, con la voz más dulce y cargada de ternura que alguna vez Raku le haya oído.

—Ya… ya estoy de vuelta… —le balbució en respuesta, sin saber qué más decir.

Tsugumi entonces lo tomó por la muñeca y, sin esperarse a nada, lo levantó enérgicamente hacia ella para plantarle un abrazo. Raku se ruborizó ante tan inusual conducta de su parte.

—Raku Ichijou… Yo… yo estuve… tan preocupada por ti.

—Tsugumi… yo… lo siento mucho. Sé que no debí hacerlo. Pero…

Ella le silenció colocando la palma de su mano sobre sus labios.

—Está bien, Raku Ichojou. No estoy molesta. Estoy feliz de ver que te encuentras bien.

—_Aniki _—Migisuke, pese a su faceta como policía de elite, moqueaba y tenía los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Ya era hora, bobo —dijo Paula—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Comenzaba a creer que te habías acobardado y te fuiste de regreso a Japón.

—Chicos, yo… —Raku bajó los ojos—. Yo… lo lamento mucho. Sé que lo hice no tiene ninguna justificación, pero…

"_Hey, hey, hey. _—Se escuchó la voz de Oblivion—. _Lamento tener que interrumpir su afectuosa reunión, pero estamos a mitad de una misión, ¿lo recuerdan? Antes que nada, me gustaría hablar con el chico, así que, ¿quién de ustedes se ofrece a prestarle su comunicador?"_

—Yo lo haré. —Paula se sacó el pequeño audífono de su oído y se lo insertó a Raku por la fuerza, con tal brusquedad que lo hizo gritar 'auch' del dolor—. Con tal de ya no tener que seguir escuchándote.

"_¿Aló? ¿Me escuchas, pedazo de basura?"_

Raku se puso tenso—. ¿Eh? O… ¿Oblivion?

"_Dejemos a un lado las cordialidades hipócritas y los falsos modales. Vamos a ser honestos. Escúchame bien, sabandija: te detesto. No estoy para nada contento de volver a ver tu pestilente cara, y si por mí fuera, hubiera preferido que ahora mismo fueras un montón de jabón o comida de peces. No pienso perdonarte por lo que hiciste así te me hincaras de rodillas, ni voy a pasar por alto ninguna de tus acciones. Juro que cuando te tenga en frente voy a hacer que me las pagues todas."_

Raku pegó un respingo.

"_Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que últimamente las cosas no han estado saliendo como las había planeado. La situación se me ha salido de las manos, y tú, de alguna manera u otra, te las has ingeniado para traer refuerzos. Y ya que a mí no me gusta deberles favores a los demás, voy a tener que tragarme mi orgullo por esta vez. No quiero extenderme demás ni caer en cursilerías bobas, así que sólo te diré que:_

"_Espero que te hayas comido todos tus champiñones antes de venir hasta aquí, mozalbete, porque tu princesa no te va a estar esperando en otro castillo."_

Ante esta última frase, la expresión medio agria de Raku fue suplantada por una sonrisa entusiasta y llena de determinación.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a por Chitoge!

"El resto del equipo ya se encuentra en las escaleras que conducen al quinto piso. Dense prisa y alcáncelos."

Raku, Paula, Migisuke y Tsugumi asintieron. Con un renovado espíritu, los cuatro se dispusieron a terminar de una vez por todas lo que habían empezado.

"Chitoge, espera un poco más. Pronto estaremos contigo" pensó Raku.

"Señorita. Ahora ya nada podrá evitar que cumpla con mi promesa" pensó una Tsugumi rebosante de determinación.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Dos, tres, cuatro…, cinco impactos y fue todo lo que pudo resistir su ya de por sí bastante abollado sable _Dao_. El frío metal de la hoja se partió en decenas de pedacitos, cual estatuilla de cristal, ante los atónicos ojos negros y vacíos de su portadora. El talón de su contrincante no se detuvo y siguió su trayecto hasta casi rozarle el cuello; poco faltó para que su cabeza terminara cercenada y rodando por los suelos. Con cada envite de su oponente, Ie se veía obligada a retroceder una cada vez mayor distancia con el fin de no terminar muerta. El sudor que ya empapaba considerablemente su rostro, su aliento quemante, el dolor muscular en cada una de sus extremidades, eran claros indicios de lo cerca que estaba de llegar al límite. A pesar de ser una gran maestra de las artes marciales chinas y el control del Ki, la superioridad física de su rival abría una brecha de poder imposible de franquear. Por primera vez en su vida, fue testigo de cómo la pasión y el poder bruto se sobreponían a la templanza y a la fuerza del espíritu.

Si tan solo su cuerpo no fuera así de pequeño, si por lo menos contase con una estatura y un peso dentro de lo normal…, quizás el resultado de esta pelea habría sido muy distinto. Técnica, armamento, conocimiento y tácticas de combate no le hacían en falta. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su condición física, la cual nunca —y repito, nunca—, hasta esa noche, le había significado una desventaja o un impedimento a la hora de aplastar a sus enemigos.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Ganar ya no iba a ser una opción.

No obstante, darse por vencida tampoco.

Pues ella era la única presente capaz de contener a semejante monstruo, que parecía salido de las más mórbidas pesadillas de un demonio. De no hacerlo, las personas a las que vino a proteger correrían serio peligro. Tenía que aguantar un poco más de tiempo, el suficiente para que ellos pudiesen concluir su misión. Hasta no verlos salir sanos y salvos de aquella mansión, ella continuaría luchando con todas sus fuerzas. No defraudaría, pasase lo que pasase, los deseos y la voluntad de su joven maestra.

Incluso si eso significaba el entregar su último aliento a la causa.

En un irrevocable intento por emparejar la balanza del combate, Ie saltó hacia los aires, a varios metros por encima de su contrincante. Acto seguido desplegó, de las holgadas mangas de su traje, una inmensurable cantidad de cadenas las cuales parecían no tener principio ni fin. Las cadenas se incrustaron y atravesaron las rocas y arboles contiguos, y luego se fueron expandiendo hacia todas direcciones, enredándose unas a otras hasta formar una enorme malla metálica que se explayaba a lo largo y ancho del escenario.

Ahora Karen se veía envuelta en una especie de telaraña de acero, en la que no se podía dar ni tres pasos sin que una o más de estas cadenas se interpusieran en su camino.

La silueta de Ie aterrizó a unos pocos metros. Rápidamente se dispuso a empuñar la que vendría a ser la última de sus armas: aquella lanza oriental de hoja curva y gruesa que utilizó casi al inicio del combate, y de la que partió el asta a menos de la mitad de su tamaño para ajustar su longitud a la de su propio cuerpo. Y sorteando con facilidad las cadenas que se tensaban entre ella y su objetivo, se lanzó de vuelta al ataque. Por puro instinto, Karen trató de arremeter también, pero las cadenas frente a ella le obligaron a inclinar el torso, acción que entorpeció su avance. Esto por poco le hizo perder —literalmente— la cabeza a manos de Ie, quien se aprovechó para pasarle por el cuello la hoja de su lanza. Karen lo evadió echándose hacia atrás, pero la misma cadena de hace un instante se encajó en su espalda, reteniéndola. Ie saltó hacia ella con la punta de su lanza apuntándole directo a la cabeza. A Karen no le quedó otra opción que repeler la estocada con el talón del pie.

El choque entre los dos metales derivó en un estridente crujido. Ie salió repelida hacia atrás. La pequeña cuchilla oculta en el tacón del zapato derecho de Karen se dobló por la mitad, quedando su filo inservible.

"Ya veo."

En ese momento, Karen acabó de comprender en lo que consistía la artimaña de su enemigo.

Ya fuera para acercarse o esquivar los envites de su rival, ella ahora corría el riesgo de tropezar o quedar inmóvil ante una de las muchas cadenas que se cernían por todo el sitio. Tenía ahora la necesidad de fijarse hacia donde tenía pensado moverse antes, agacharse o dar saltos precisos para sortear las trampas, medir y contener sus patadas; no así esa jodida enana, quien dado a su minúsculo tamaño, podía sencillamente correr por debajo de las cadenas o brincar en medio de éstas sin mucha dificultad. Incluso si Karen se dedicaba a abrirse paso rompiendo una a una las cadenas a su alrededor, la pura acción en sí le supondría una pérdida de tiempo que no serviría más que para entorpecer sus demás acciones, ora al tratar de aproximarse a su rival para atacarle, ora al tratar de evadir sus estocadas con la lanza. Y su enemigo, consciente de esto, simplemente tendría que mantenerse dentro de una zona donde aún hubiese cadenas desplegadas para mantener su ventaja.

Pero Karen ya no tenía tiempo para caer en su sucio juego, debía terminar con esta pelea de una buena vez.

Esquivar sus cuchilladas ya no iba a ser una opción; el bloquearlas, tampoco. No mientras éstas provengan de un arma de semejante envergadura. Y tomar la iniciativa en el ataque, mucho menos, pues la maldita enana podía escabullirse entre las cadenas cuantas veces quisiese. Debía encontrar una forma de obligarla a acercarse a ella para después atacar en el momento justo. Tal y como en una película americana del viejo oeste, todo se reduciría a quién dispare primero.

Karen se echó a correr en dirección opuesta a Ie, sorteando cada una de las cadenas con pequeños y certeros saltos.

"No, no lo harás." Ie se apresuró a perseguirle. Eran obvias las intenciones de su oponente: salir de la zona de las cadenas. Si _Sanguigna_ había perdido el interés en ella y decidió volver a la mansión, y lograba escapar de su trampa, todo estaría perdido: ella ya no podría alcanzarle, y aunque lo hiciera, terminaría perdiendo ante la sicario de los Benedetti. Su única oportunidad estaba en mantener a su objetivo adentro de la zona.

Cuando Ie por fin creyó haberla alcanzado, Karen se detuvo en seco y le dio un fuerte pisotón a la roca en dónde estaba ahora parada, hundiendo su pierna izquierda hasta la altura de la rodilla, y se dio la media vuelta. Sujetó con ambas manos los dos extremos de cadena que se encumbraban a sus costados, y levantó la mirada hacia los cielos, desde donde Ie ya se precipitaba hacia ella, como una jabalina humana, con la punta de su lanza por delante lista para perforarle el cráneo.

—_Cagnea… _—Karen pateó con el talón que le quedaba libre la hoja de lanza. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que la enorme roca donde ella misma se había clavado se llenó de grietas.

Ie salió repelida hacia atrás sin más inconveniente, pero el tacón del zapato de Karen se había partido en dos. Los restos de la cuchilla oculta en su talón cayeron al suelo.

"Te tengo" pensó Ie, pues ya sin su tacón metálico, su rival ya no podría bloquear más sus estocadas.

—¡Ahora! —Entonces Karen, usando como apoyo la enorme roca en la que estaba anclada, jaló con todas sus fuerzas de las dos cadenas.

—¿Qué?

La tierra se estremeció y crujió estrepitosamente desde adentro. Ie, aún volando en el aire, se giró a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Con una expresión de incredulidad, vio cómo una increíble cantidad de rocas, peñascos de todos los tamaños y arboles completos venían hacia ella, arrastrados a gran velocidad por las cadenas que ella misma les había ensartado en distintos puntos. Karen los había arrancado de tajo, cual la raíz de un rábano, sirviéndose de la propia trampa que ella le había puesto.

Porque el objetivo de Karen no había sido el escapar de la enorme red, sino correr al extremo en donde las puntas de las cadenas se habían clavado.

Porque las que aparentaban ser mil y un cadenas diferentes, eran, en realidad, sólo dos de una longitud monstruosa, que se entretejieron a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar, y Karen se había percatado de esto desde el primer instante.

Porque el poder de la asesina más temida y odiada de todo el _Cosa Nostra_ era tal que podía darse el lujo de ejecutar estrategias tan disparatadas y absurdas como esta. Y por ende, ni el más experimentado de los guerreros sería capaz de prever.

En el aire, en completo estado de inercia, pateada a propósito hacia esa dirección y prácticamente agotada, Ie ya no podía hacer nada. Una de las rocas se impactó en ella y la empujó de regresó a dónde su verdugo, quien aprovechó para plantarle un taconazo en la boca del estómago, tan potente que la roca detrás de su espalda se convirtió en granito, y su minúsculo cuerpo salió despedido cual balón de futbol, cayendo en alguna parte no visible para después ser enterrada bajo los escombros, arboles arrancados de raíz y rocas destartaladas que cayeron al suelo.

Karen bajó las cadenas, desclavó su pierna de la enorme roca —la cual se terminó de hacer añicos—, miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un tenue suspiro.

Arboles derribados con sus raíces frondosas de fuera y grandes cantidades de tierra en éstas, polvo levantado y rocas hechas pedazos adornaban el paisaje desolado y silencioso. Su batalla a muerte con aquella misteriosa asesina de oriente había llegado a su fin.

—Se terminó —susurró Karen en voz baja.

Pero poco después, un fatídico ruido que iba en aumento le dio a saber que no era así.

Volteó a mirar con asombro la cima del monte.

—¡Un derrumbe!

Al parecer, su tramoya lo había ocasionado. Haber arrancado todas esas rocas y árboles del terreno fue el equivalente a quitar una carta de la base de un castillo de naipes. No había problema. Por más grandes que fueran los peñascos que rodaban hacia ella, sortearlos no le supondría un problema. Sin embargo, al intentar moverse, notó que sus piernas habían sido inmovilizadas.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Las cadenas de acero se habían enredado en sus talones, y por más que trató de jalarlas, una fuerza desconocida se aseguraba de mantenerlas en su lugar.

Miró hacia los escombros. Ahí yacía una ensangrentada Ie, semienterrada en un peñón, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas los extremos de ambas cadenas.

Karen estaba atrapada y ya no tenía tiempo para romper las cadenas de un jalón.

Todo lo que alcanzó a hacer fue maldecir a la maldita enana antes de que ambas fueran sepultadas bajo incontables toneladas de tierra y roca sólida del monte _Cuccio_.

Due vio desde su torre los escombros y tierra alzada, pero no le sumó importancia más allá del hecho en sí.

Los dos francotiradores del equipo de Oblivion lo grabaron todo y con lujo de detalles, e Informaron de inmediato a su líder.

El pequeño temblor fue completamente ignorado por los sicarios de las cuatro familias de Palermo. Su batalla contra los Beehive y los guardaespaldas de Hana Kirisaki reclamaban todos sus sentidos.

Se vinieron unos minutos de tranquilidad. No había una sola criatura merodeando cerca del área afectada, y si la hubiera habido, está estaría muerta y enterrada bajo toneladas de tierra. Raíces, piedrecillas, tierra negra que apestaba a humedad, decoraban la superficie de la colina.

De pronto, en un rincón debajo de una roca partida en dos, comenzó a temblar. La roca salió despedida, y del hoyo formado debajo emergió de un salto una más que conocida figura.

Karen llevaba ahora su melena roja al aire, alborotada y llena de tierra. Su boina se había perdido en medio del cascajo. No obstante, su traje, que apenas tenía raspaduras y una que otra mancha de suciedad, estaba intacto.

Miró a sus alrededores. Ya solamente era ella, ella y nadie más que ella.

Por fin.

Notó que su brazo derecho le colgaba en una postura anormal. Lo sujetó con fuerza y empujó hacia adentro hasta producir un tronido en su hombro. Abrió y cerró la palma de la mano y levantó el brazo. El hueso estaba de vuelta en su sitio.

Miró en dirección a la mansión. Ahora se hallaba mucho más distante que al inicio de su batalla. "¿Será posible que…?" buscó adentro de su saco. Gracias a Dios, y pese a cualquier pronóstico, el teléfono móvil que su señor le había encomendado se encontraba en una pieza y funcionando. No era casualidad que el celular fuese ni más ni menos que un Nokia 3310.

—La señal, ¡la señal ha vuelto!

Tecleó con furia un número que ella sabía de memoria y acercó ansiosa el aparato a su oído.

—¡Vamos, contesta!

"_Pronto?"_

—¡Gio! Grandísimo hijo de puta. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

"Karen, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué pasa? Te escucho muy…"

—¿Cómo que 'qué pasa', estúpido? La mansión está siendo atacada desde hace más de media hora y ni tú ni nadie ha hecho nada. ¿Por qué no han venido a ayudarnos? ¡Maldita sea!

"¿Pero qué has dicho? ¿La mansión está siendo atacada? ¿Por quién?"

—¿Cómo es posible que tú y tus hombres no se hayan dado cuenta? ¿Qué esperas para venir?

"Karen, yo… lo lamento Karen, en estos momentos mi grupo y yo nos encontramos afuera de la ciudad."

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Karen se abrieron y dejaron de parpadear.

—¡¿Pero qué has dicho?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre salir de la ciudad en un momento como éste!

"En la tarde recibí una notificación de parte del señor Andolini en la que se nos informó que por órdenes directas del señor Mximiliano, debíamos atender una situación de emergencia en la ciudad de Catania. Me dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos por nada, que los hombres del señor Oscar, el señor Paolo y el señor Nestore se ocuparían de vigilar nuestro territorio. ¿Ninguno de ellos han ido todavía a ayudarlos? … ¿Karen? … Karen, ¿estás ahí? Responde. ¿Karen?

_No puede ser…_

Andolini.  
Los señores Benedetti.  
La ciudad a la que supuestamente su señor Maximiliano acudió con la finalidad de resolver un conflicto.  
El _regime _encargado de proteger la zona en dónde reside la mansión fuera de la ciudad.  
Una mentira vuelta en contra de quién la había dicho.

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Una gota de sudor rodó por la mejilla pálida y tensa de la joven. Sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas a tope, no pudieron ni parpadear.

—¡Estúpido! —estalló en un mar de infinita cólera—. Tienes que regresar cuanto antes. ¿Me oíste?

"Pero ¿qué pasará con…?

—¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Todos ustedes han sido engañados! Tienes que volver ahora mismo.

"Está bien, ya entendí. Pero me temo que en estos momentos me encuentro demasiado alejado de la ciudad; aun yendo a toda velocidad, me tomará al menos una hora estar de vuelta."

—¡Media hora! Te doy media hora para venir aquí. ¡No te atrevas a tardarte ni un segundo más! ¡Entendido!

Karen estrelló el celular contra el suelo. Miró a dónde la mansión. El ataque no parecía haberse apaciguado en lo más mínimo y el tiempo en que tardarían los refuerzos era excesivo.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus cejas se fruncieron.

—No hay remedio. Voy a tener que encargarme de esto yo sola.

Antes de macharse, la pelirroja se giró a tirar un escupitajo al suelo. El vasto y viscoso líquido tiñó de color rojo a una buena parte de una roca la cual yacía semienterrada en el terreno y tenía la forma de una pequeña lápida, y se escurrió hasta ser absorbido por la tierra.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:  
**Perdones. Mil, mil perdones por todos estos meses de espera. (llantos) Sé que lo que hice no tiene ninguna justificación, lo lamento mucho. No tengo escusa más allá de prometer que, pase lo que pase, seguiré escribiendo e l fic hasta finalizarlo. Ironicamente, parece ser que el manga de Nisekoi sí va a terminar antes que mi propio fanfic. Ni hablar. Ahora quisiera pasar a responder algunos reviews anonimos:

**ChocolatteGames: **Lo sé, a mí también me hubiera gustado que Raku y Chitoge tuviesen una mayor participación, pero una vez se dio el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, me resultó imposible de hacer sin sacriicar verosimilidad. Pero te prometo que en el final y el epílogo tendrán una participación completamente absoluta.

**Alicia Kane: **Realmente quisiera tener una fecha de finalización, pero me es imposible. Aunque tengo ya toda la historia escrita en un resumen, la inspiración y el tiempo para pasarlas a prosa son bastante irregulares y tengo que luchar contra eso. Lo único que puedo prometer es que el fic va a continuar hasta terminar.

**oga Tatsumi: **No, eso jamás. Podré tardarme a veces pero me juré a mí mismo que nada salvo morir me detendrian de terminar este fic.

**Micaiah: **Vi tus mensajes en wattpad y me sentí muy orgulloso y contento de ver lo mucho que ha agradado mi tonta historia. y es por ti y por todos mis lectores tanto aquí como en mi blog y wattpad que no voy a tirar la toalla. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
